Dragon Ball: Universal Tour
by Mappadouji
Summary: Hoping to bring new ideas and share technology, Bulma sends Trunks into new universes for the betterment of mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is property of Akira Toriyama , and Bleach belongs Tite Kubo!**

**AN: For the sake of my story Dr. Briefs and his wife lived through the 20 year rampage of 17 and 18. 16 got excavated by Trunks and reactivated by Bulma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Protologue<strong>

After fives years of hard work, the people of Earth have recovered from most of the damage and devastation left by the androids Seventeen and Eighteen. In West City with in the capsule corp building, Bulma is working on the modifications to her time machine in hopes to use it to travel to new worlds. To share both knowledge and history in hopes of bringing new ideas to both the her world and the worlds that will get visited.

"Alright! This should do it." Bulma exclaimed while moving away from the control panel of her new time machine.

"Mother, are you sure this is a good Idea?" Trunks asked from behind her."Of course it is! just image all the things that we could learn from the other worlds and how we could apply it to our own." Bulma said as she turned to look at her son.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of, I know you said that the navigational computer won't take me to any world that has no breathable atmosphere. But I could end up any where couldn't I?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at her son with a smile and said " Hey now, where's you're pioneer spirit? You're gonna be the first person from our world to travel to a parallel universe where history is completely different from our own."

"I get that but what if something happens while I'm away?"

"Trunks sweetie you worry too much. With the androids gone there really isn't much to worried about and besides, the new communication systems I designed for this baby will allow us to keep in touch even from other worlds." Bulma explained as they both headed out of the time machines door.

"Sixteen what do the computers say about the power out put?" Bulma asked as she walked down the ramp and up the benevolent android.

"All power systems are running 100% efficiency. The time machine has more than enough power to make fifty consecutive trips." he answered from his computer terminal.

"Great! Dad how are things on your end?" Bulma turned and asked her father.

"Oh! They're good, Tama and I already identified quite a few versions of Earth that are suitable for mammal life forms." Dr. Briefs explained while Tama gave a lazy meow.

Turning to look back at her son, Bulma assured him. "See Trunks there is nothing worry about, and even if some monster decides to attack Sixteen here will take care of it!"

"Affirmative." Sixteen confirmed.

"Well, I guess there is nothing left to do but prepare for tomorrow?" Trunks asked while rubbing the back of his head with a chastised look.

"That's right! Now lets head upstairs and have something to eat. In fact let's celebrate, after all this is an amazing achievement if I do say myself." Bulma exclaimed.

" Good Idea! I'll head on up first and tell you're mother." Dr. Briefs said as he got up and headed out the door.

"It will be nice to celebrate this accomplishment." Sixteen agreed with a smile, as he got to up and followed after Dr Briefs.

"See Trunks, even Sixteen is up for this and you know out of all of us he worries most."

"I guess you're right mother."

"I'm always right!" She exclaimed with a confident look on her face.

"Really? Because the last three test didn't exactly go over that well." Trunks joked as they walked away.

"Hey now wise guy you know perfectly well that in science you have to take some risk to get to your desired results." Bulma said with her right hand on her hips as pointing a finger at her son.

"Hahahahaha," Trunks laughed at the pout on her face. "I think you mean mad science mother."

"You've really gotten cheeky since you returned from the past..."

* * *

><p>The next day at two in the after noon, from the outside, the rooftop access to the Capsule Corp building opens up to show Bulma, Dr Briefs and android Sixteen working on their computer terminals making the last checks before the launch.<p>

"All power systems are clear across the board." Sixteen informed while working at his terminal.

"The navigation computer is registering everything as green." "meow" Dr Briefs and Tama replied.

"Alright Trunks, take her out and prepare to launch!" Bulma said into her head set."Roger that, taking the time machine above Capsule Corp." Trunks responded.

As the time machine rose from the floor. Bulma dressed in an orange jump suit smiled as her son was about to head on a new adventure "Alright lets start the count down"

"Is that really necessary dear?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"of course it is dad!" Bulma responded with a huff.

Up in the sky the time machine started to glow with its familiar aura as the preparations where finally met.

"Commencing count down." Sixteen said to appease Bulma "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Launch!".

As the bug like time machine disappeared into thin air Bulma screamed " It worked hahaha! I knew I was a genius but sometimes I even amaze myself. I just hopes Trunks remembers to contact us as soon as he arrives."

"Don't worry, Trunks smart young man I'm sure he will contact us as soon as he gets there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A New World! The Start Of An Amazing Adventure!

Karakura Town in the western edge of Tokyo, has been witness to many events that change the lives of both humans and spirits a like. It's been 17 month's since the event's of the winter war when this town was rip from this world and transported to another.

At Kurosaki clinic where Kurosaki Ichigo lives with his two twin sister Karin and Yuzu and, his father the ever eccentric Isshin. The clinic is peaceful in the early hours of the day as the sun begins to rise.

Suddenly a shout is heard throughout the clinic.

"Good mooooorning Ichigooo!" Isshin screamed as he jumped into his son's room, intending to kick him awake.

"AUGH!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped awake in time to move out-of-the-way. "What the hell old man, why don't you ever wake me up like a normal person!" he yelled as he grab his fathers leg and through him out the open window; to land on the ground with a pained grunt.

Outside on the ground Isshin starts get's up slowly, looking beaten and dirty in his flannel pants and Don Kanonji t-shirt "G-g-good Job m-my son! I no l-longer have anything to teach you." Isshin said as he looked at Ichigo with a smile, while giving him a dumps up.

"TEACH ME! The only thing you're doing's making yourself a nuisances!" Ichigo screamed back in anger and slammed his window shut. "Tsk! Stupid old man when is he going to grow up." Ichigo muttered out loud

"hahahaha!" a someone laughed behind him. "Ichigo growing up is completely overrated, besides if he where to change all of a sudden you would miss him being an idiot." turning Ichigo saw Kon lying on his side on the desk next to the bed; picking at his nose. Glaring at the stuffed animal, Ichigo was about to argue back when Yuzu called up to them "Onichan, Otousan, Bosco-chan breakfast is ready!"

"Damn it!" Kon screamed, and jumped to his feet. " how many times do I have to tell you my name is KON-SAMA"

"But I like Bosco better!" Yuzu called back.

"Grr-augh!" Kon grunted as Ichigo slapped him of the desk and stepped on him.

"If you don't like it you can find somewhere else to live!" Ichigo interrupted before kicking him into the closet door.

"Fine! see if I care." Kon argued as he got to his feet and walked to window; opening it he continued. "I'll go out and find a place to live on my own, then you'll miss me and beg me to come back." with that he jump down landing on the ground and ran down the street.

"Tsk, He'll back before lunch. But really I wonder what I did to deserve living with such idiots." Ichigo muttered aloud to himself.

After getting ready for school, Ichigo walks down the stairs and into the kitchen when Yuzu jumps in front of him.

"Ta-da!" Yuzu exclaimed as she came into view, twirling around she continued. " What do you think of my high school uniform?" she asked, with excitement in her voice.

Walking by her without sparing her a look, Ichigo sat down to eat. "Looks like all other uniforms."

"Grrr!" Yuzu growled out as she puffed out her cheeks. "Onichan you didn't even look!"

"Yuzu you really need to get over this brother complex that you." Karin spoke up with a sign.

"Karin-chan, I don't have a bother complex!" Yuzu exclaimed as she moved around the table and took her seat next to her sister.

"Sure you don't." Karin replied, sounding nonchalant as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Hey, can you pass the soy sauce?" Ichigo asked Yuzu once he finished picking out his meal.

"No soy sauce for you" Yuzu said as she picked up the sauce and move it farther away from him.

"But-"

"Good morning Karin, Yuzu!" Isshin interrupted as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed and sat down at his usual seat. "Now remember I'm not gonna be around for a couple of days, while I'm at the medical convention. This of course does not mean that you can throw a party while I am away, after all a party just wouldn't be a party with out you're old man." he stated with a proud smile.

"Why would we throw a party?" Karin asked with a sigh. "When we are finally going to get some peace and quiet around here."

With a distress look on his face, Isshin ran up to his poster Masaki and started to cry in exaggeration. "Masaki!" He screamed as he kneel in front of the poster. "Why does our daughter treat me so mean!" He screamed in dismay of Karin's comment.

"Would you stop talking to that poster already!" Karin screamed back as she got up from the table.

"She even wants me to stop talking to you!"

"That It!" Karin exclaimed before running forward jump kicking him in face.

"Gauah!" Isshin grunted when he hit the ground, seeing stars. With Karin glaring at him from where she landed in front of the poster.

As Isshin went down and Yuzu went to check if he was okay, Ichigo finished his breakfast and thought. 'Another morning regular morning in the Kurosaki home. Well at least I won't have to put up with the old man for a couple of days.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the outskirts of Karakura Town. With a flash of light a strange bug like machine appears in the in the sky. Inside this machine a young man with short purple hair wearing a red jacket with the Capsule Corp insignia on the front sits monitoring the strange machines equipment.<p>

"Hmm," he hummed to himself. "Looks like the trip was a success." he muttered. "I'll just set her down and get in contact with the others."

Once the machine descended to the ground, the young man started up the communication systems to contact his universe."This is Trunks to Universe alpha one." Trunks said as he used the that they designated name for his universe. "I've made it to the other universe and everything's in working order, do you read me."

"I read you loud and clear honey!" Bulma replied after a couple of seconds. "Now remember to find a library or any information center before approaching any governments. We don't want to cause too big of an incident." she advice her as her picture came on the screen.

"Right." Trunks confirmed with a nod. "I'll get on it ASAP, I'll contact you after I've gather enough information on this world."

"Oh, and remember no flying in front of the locals!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Don't worry I won't show off any of my powers unless I have too." Trunks replied.

"Well, I guess that's all I can hope for. just don't over do it okay?"

"Okay! over and out." Trunks said as he closes communications and gets up from one of the seats on his time machine and walks to the door. After pressing the button next to the exit, the ramp lowers down and Trunks finds himself on a forest over looking a grave yard not to far away.

'I guess this is the place I would want to land if I didn't want to get discovered' Trunks thought as he exited the time machine and pressed a button next to the ramp. Once the hatch is close, he returns the time machine to its capsule and picks it up. Pulling out his capsule case Trunks goes over the rest of the capsules as he places the time capsule in the case.

'Let's see, I have my house capsule, food storage capsule, water storage capsule, a car, a motorcycle , a jet, a hover car, a VTOL airplane, a capsule with first aid and senzu beans and the space capsule if need it. This capsule case holds less the usual but it should last me until I get home.' he thought and takes out the car capsule before closing the case. 'No powers unless necessary, so I might as well drive!'

* * *

><p>As Haruko walked down the street looking for the new market that has opened in Karakura Town, She notices a blue car of foreign make turning the corner up ahead.<p>

"That's strange." she wonders aloud. "This is the first time I've seen a car of that make. I wonder if some foreigner has moved to town and decided to bring his own car?" she asked herself. As the car passes by her she notices that the person driving has a similar hair color to her own.

"Well I guess not!" she said with a shake of her head. "He must really be into cars to decide to have one like that imported." she notes as turns back and heads toward the market.

The car in question is a blue 1966 Chevrolet Impala, and behind the wheel is Trunks. He had driven into Karakura Town hoping to go unnoticed. However, the car that he brought with him was of a different make then what's seen regularly in this town, and as he drove a round town looking to find a library to browse through the history sections of this Earth he was starting to draw attention to himself.

'This is definitely a different world, non of the buildings have any of the bulbous design that I'm used to seeing and there are definitely no hover cars.' Trunks thought as he took note of the differences.

After a couple of more minutes driving. Trunks decides that he needs to ditch the car and ask for directions instead and turned the car into an area with no people around.

Parking it, he stepped out and put the car back in its capsule. Walking back the way he came from, Trunks noticed a man with an Afro, dressed in black traditional Japanese clothes standing on the rooftop near by; looking out into the city.

'Well there's no else around to ask for directions.' he thought before calling out to the man." Excuse me sir! I was wondering if you could give me some directions?"

The man in question is, a shinigami that goes by the name: Zennosuke Kurumadani; let out a started yelp and almost lost his footing on the edge of the building "HEY!" he screamed once he gained his balance and glare down at Trunks. "Don't startled me like that I could have fallen and crack my skull open!"

"Sorry about that!" Trunks replied with an apologetic look on his face " I was just wondering is you could give some directions, I'm new in town and I don't know my way around."

"No, I won't give you any directions!" the shinigami replied. "I'm working here I can't just stop to talk to every weirdo who can see me." Kurumadani called back "Now go away! I need to concentrate if I'm gonna do my job." with that he turned around and decide to ignore yet another weirdo from a strange city.

Trunks, seeing that the man wasn't going to help, headed back in the direction he came from, hoping to find some one who would be. Once he left the alley way that he drove into, he extended his senses and found that area he was in, was pretty deserted during this time of day. Deciding to walk along until he found someone he picked a random direction and moved along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

A New Enemy? Ishida Makes His Entrance!

Ishida Uryu! Is a young man of 17 years, with neatly trimmed black hair, glasses pale skin and a skinny frame. Ishida is a class president and a member of the sewing club, most people know him for his incredible grade point average and his near legendary sewing skills. But only a few know of the abilities that he inherited from his family: this ability is the power to use the reiryoku that is spread in the atmosphere as a weapon, this weapon is one that is specific to his clan known as the Quincy. Currently Ishida is jumping from roof top to roof top on his way to exterminate a hollow that Urahara Kisuke had informed him about through is phone.

'I'm getting close!' Ishida noted as he looked at his phone 'This hollow must be hunting someone down between worlds, until then I have to rely on this phone to track him.'

Jumping on another roof top Ishida stopped when he felt the hollow leave preciped world several meters a head of him. While waiting for the hollow to appear he saw a man standing in front of the garganta that just opened up he noticed. As he was about to warn the man he noted the change in his reiatsu and when the hollow step out of the garganta they had a short conversation before the hollow left and disappeared from his and the phones detection ability.

As he was about to call out to him the man turned around and looked at him directly "Are you gonna follow me all day or would you prefer to have have come after after!" the man called out.

"I wasn't following! However, seeing as you and that hollow seemed to be so chummy. I would like some answers is to what you two where talking about!" Ishida responded keeping his voice cool.

"Hollow?" the man wondered out load "Is that what that thing was called!" at this Ishida nodded wondering if he was truly ignorant or a really good actor "The only thing we talked about was about was how quickly he should run if he didn't want to die."

"If that's the truth then you wouldn't mind coming with me to see someone?" Ishida replied "He would be interested in knowing exactly how could a human scare hollow the way you did with only a simple shift in you're reiatsu?"

At this the man gave him a blank look "Reiatsu?" the man muttered to himself, he spoke louder so that Ishida could hear him "Alright! But I'm warning if this is some type of trap I'll make you regret it."

"This is no trap!" Ishida called back "Just follow me, but know this they will take precaussions to make sure you're you're not a threat."

"Fair enough, lead the way" the man called back and Ishida turned and started jumping away to the Urahara Shoten.

As they made there way to the Urahara Shoten Ishida took note of the man and the way that he uses his reiatsu. He was as tall he himself was, had purple hair and blue eyes, and he dressed in casual clothes though the style of his cargo pants and boots seem unique. While jumping from roof top to roof top to reach the shoten he noted that he always kept a tight lid on his reiatsu, it never seem to increased or be strained so it was difficult to judge just how strong he was. Though Ishida would bet his precious sewing kit that the show of control he is displaying implies he could increase it in an instant.

"By the way!" the man called out " If we are going to be spending any amount of time together don't you think we should introduce each other."

"I suppose so!" Ishida answered " My name Is Ishida Uryu and you are?"

"Trunks Briefs!" Trunks answered back surprising Ishida who nearly lost his footing when he land on the edge of a building a good two blocks from the Shoten "Hey are you alright?"

Regaining his balance Ishida turned to look at Trunks with wide eyes "You've got to be to kidding! What kind of person uses such an obviously fake name" Ishida yelled.

With a blush on his face Trunks replied "I-it's my name alright In my family is tradition to name be name after underwear!"

Pushing his glasses up with a sigh and a stiff posture Ishida cough once before replying "Alright 'Trunks' " Ishida replied putting an emphasis on his names "Honestly I don't see any reason why anyone would lie about such a ridicules name! But you should really talk to you're family about having it changed." before jumping towards the shoten.

"Hey I happen to like my name!" Trunks called after him as he followed.

* * *

><p>Trunks landed in the front yard to a shop beside Ishida, Trunks note that the sign outside read Urahara Shoten from the looks of it you wouldn't mistake this place for anyone's place of operation 'Then again the same can be said about the Kame house.' He thought. Extending his senses to see if anyone had any I'll intent he felt four powerful power levels and two more that were relatively powerfull but nothing to really worry about.<p>

"If you're done scoping out the situation lets go inside I have somewhere else to be." Ishida spoke up beside him.

"Right!" Trunks replied "I guess I won't be able to anything pass you huh?"

"No you won't" Ishida said as he started toward the shop.

As they entered the shop Trunks and Ishida were greeted by a blond man with stumble on his chin wearing traditional Japanese clothing colored green, and a striped hat. "My, my Ishada-Kun why did you decide to bring a guest over when it's nearly closing time!" the man called out to Ishida. Ishida gave the man an annoyed look before answering.

"While I was out tracking the hollow that you sent me after Urahara, I saw him standing infort of the garganta and speaking with the hollow."Ishida began " After a brief conversation the hollow disappeared from both my senses and the phone you game. Afterwards Trunks here" at this Urahara raised an eyebrow "Confronted me about the reason I was following him."

"Oh! Well that certainly is strange I don't think I've ever heard of a hollow running from a human who didn't even put up a fight! Specially if they have spiritual power."Urahara replied "Well why don't you both come in so that we can talk about this interesting situation!"

"I can't I have somewhere that I need to be" Ishida said as he turned to leave "Just make sure that he isn't a threat that we will need to take care of!"

"So is he always this way or is he being overly cautious with me?"

Urahara looked at Trunks with a smile before answering "A little of both!" turning Urahara walk into the living area "Though why don't you come in and explain why Ishida-kun seems to be a little more cautious then normal?"

* * *

><p>At the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo is in his room talking to an orange haired girl with a sizable bust! That goes by the name of Inou Orihime. Orihime having been worried for him had stopped by to ask him of the reiatsu that she had felt radiate from somewhere around. Outside of the clinic Ishida Uryu is looking up to the window of Ichigo's rooms.<p>

'Looks like Inoue-san made it here before! Hopefully she will be able to get some answers from Kurosaki.' Ishida thought before turning to head home. As he turned he noticed a suspicious man with long black hair standing on a power pole not to far from Kurosaki's home, before could gather any more information the man jump away heading in the opposite direction. Acting quickly Ishida followed the man through the roof tops hoping to capture him and get some answers.

As they were moving away from the Kurosaki resident Ishida to note that the mans abilities were different from anything he's ever seem. He moved quickly without and with out any effort if the book he was still reading was any indication, as he followed him he noticed a strange reiatsu trailed that was left on one of the power poles. However, before he could make any sort of theory on it the man turned and head for him! He manage to move a side in time to dodge only to run into another opponent who cut him down before he could react.

As Ishida fell to ground in pain, bleeding from the shoulder wound that the other man dealt him all he could think about is how he got to careless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trunks use of the world reiatsu is going to be purely him thinking that Ki and reiatsu are the same just different names in different universes, even if they technically can be used the same way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

Explanations, Exchanges And Hospital Visits!

As Urahara led Trunks to the living area of his shop he took note of the way he was able to control his reiatsu! Not even the best of the shinigami have this amount that they could pass themselves of as regular humans to people with highly developed spiritual senses.

'So then what had drawn that hollow to him?'

Walking into the living room Urahara walked over and sat down by the table were Isshin and Yoruichi waited his return.

"So Kisuke! Why exactly did Ishida-boy bring this guy over for?" Yoruichi asked as Trunks walked into the living room and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Oh nothing much, just that apparently while was tracking down a hollow he ended up meeting with Trunks-kun here who happen to have scared the hollow away?"

"Oh!" "Hmm!"

Turning to Trunks Urahara decided to get down to business " So Trunks-Kun!" he said with a smile "How exactly did you manage to scare that hollow away? So far I haven't felt any sort of reiatsu from you that would suggest that you could have done anything to make that hollow run."

"By hollow you mean that creature with the bone mask?" At Urahara's nod he Trunks continued "All I did was raise my reiatsu long enough for it to get the clue before bringing it back to normal."

"So you can just raise you're reiatsu with out alerting anyone that you're doing it?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk before continuing "Now that's an interesting technique! Usually when a shinigami uses there spirit pressure it could be felt by anyone with high enough spiritual presence."

"I'll say!" Isshin answered "A technique like that would come in valuable for stealth missions when you don't want to be discovered."

"Shinigami?" Trunks asked with a confused look on his face "What do shinigami have to do with any of this?"

"Hmm! Don't you know anything about shinigami?" at Trunks shake of his head Urahara continued "The reason they are important is because, are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psycho-pumps who all share similar supernatural powers. The hollow that attacked you is one of many pluses or human souls who weren't able to find a shinigami to lead them to Soul Society!"

"That's strange!" Trunks replied "In my world when a person dies there soul automatically goes to hell to be judged by Emma Daioh!"

"You're world?" Isshin blurted out in surprise "Are you telling me there is another world other Soul Society or Hueco Mundo."

Trunks looked at him before replying "Well technically I come from an alternate universe! In my universe all the basic universal laws are the same but there are things that are different. Like this Soul Society that you mentioned."

Looking at him with an amused glint in her eyes Yoruichi decided to question him "So that leaves the question of what you're doing in our universe? Did something bad happen and you came to look for help? Or are you here to scout out the universe for conquest?" She finished with a predatory smirk that made Trunks nervous.

"Oh no! Nothing like that" Trunks began waving his arms in front of him "My mother had created a time machine that is able to travel to alternate realities of the same universe, recently she worked out away to travel to new universes. She wanted me to travel to different worlds and learn about their history and make an exchange of technologies and ideals."

With an excited look on his face Urahara leaned forward and asked "Ho! And what kind of technology are we talking about here? I'm a bit of an inventor myself so anything new is always something that I would like to take a look at." He finished with a grin on his face.

Suddenly Yoruichi hit him upside the head "Kisuke! Don't get to excited, he could be using this as ploy to distract us." she turned to Trunks with an angry look on her face "If you really have technology from another universe that you want to share then why don't show us? After all we can't just trust you on you're word, specially when you go around speaking of an universe where Soul society doesn't exist." she finished with a glare in his direction.

Rubbing the back of his head with and akward grin on his face Trunks replied "Fair enough!" pulling out the capsule case slowly so as to not to upset her Trunks began his demonstrations " This case is something that is used on an everyday bases in my world." opening the case he pulled out a capsule he showed it to them "This is a capsule that my grandfather invented as an incredible space saving technology. The capsule technology can be applied on anything from rice cooker to an oil tanker and when activated it turns everything into a capsule similar to this one while at the same time reducing it's weight into nearly nothing and by pressing this button it can be restored to it's original state.."

Whistling Isshin took the capsule in his hands "That very impressive! So what does this capsule hold inside of it" he asked

"A house!"

"Really!" when Trunks nodded he continued "and people are able to afford these home capsules with ease" another nod "Well can we use it now I'd like to see what type of house it is?"

"Sure but we don't really have any space to use it here!" Trunks answered.

"That's nothing to worry about" Yoruichi replied "Tessai, Ururu, Ginta get in here! Were going down to the training area make sure that you have dinner on the table by the time we come back."

"Hai Yoruichi-dono" Tessai replied as he open the screen door "Ginta-dono help me with the food while Ururu-dono sets the table" Tessai said as he turn to the two teenagers standing behind him.

Ginta a boy with red hair answered with a disappointing look on his face "Aaah! But I wanted to see the capsule turn into a house" he shouted.

"You can see it later Ginta-dono, now help me out with the food!"

"Ginta-kun you shouldn't be so rude in front of company."

"Shut up Ururu!"

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the Urahara shop Trunks looked around in wonder, all the while trying to figure out how this huge space could even exist under a this town with out anyone discovering it. "Incredible! This place huge how where you even able to build it with out anyone being able to discover it." Trunks asked while looking at the back at the shinigami trio.<p>

"My, my! Not only are you a man after my own heart but you have such and good reaction to this place" Urahara replied.

Smirking Yoruichi looked at Trunks "When you're as skilled as we both are there is pretty much nothing that we can't do. Now why don't you show us how that capsule works."

"Oh! Me me! Let me do it" Isshin cried out in excitement.

"Sure!" Trunks replied "Just throw the press the button on the top of the capsule and throw it over there" he said as he pointed to an open clearing without any hills to close by.

"Alright" Isshing answerd. Pressing the button Isshin pulled his arm back and threw, as the capsule landed it made a loud 'BOOOOMMMM' releasing a lot of pink smoke. As the smoke cleared Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin were treated to the sight of a two story tall pink house with a red roof and the worlds 'Kame House 2' written on the front over the terrace.

"This is the house you wanted to show us!" Yoruichi said with an annoyed look on her she turned to Trunks and-

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Isshin started yelling "Would you look at this place? It's like some sort of vacation home and it even has it's own name hahahahahahaha!" he finished before running into the house.

"I've got to admit!" Urahara added "This house certainly has some charm."

"You two are Idiots!"

"Ah! But Yoruichi-san you've got to admit it is a pretty amazing house, they certainly don't build them like this anymore."

"Kisuke don't make me kick you in face!"

"Now now Yor-"

"What?" Trunks suddenly spoke up in distress.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's Ishida-san someone attack him!" Trunks explained as he ran for the latter and jump out of the training area.

"Damn It!" Yoruichi exclaimed "Kisuke go get that idiot and start working on our plan! I'll go after Trunks." she told him before using shunpo to follow.

After a minute of travel over the rooftops Trunks arrived at the scene to find Ishida lying on his side with blood pooling around him. Jumping down next to him Trunks check his jacket for his capsule case only to realise he left it back the shop. Ripping Ishida's school jacket to make bandages before taking off his jacket and bundling it to use to apply pressure to the wound. After applying the bandages he pick up Ishida and was about to go find a hospital when Yoruichi arrived.

"Trunks!" Yoruichi called out "Follow me we'll take him to his father's hospital!" before using shunpo.

Trunks took after her while supporting and unconscious Ishida on his side, within a minute of travel they made to Karakura hospital where where a man with white hair and a doctors robe was waiting with a gurney.

"Urahara called a head!" the man said as they landed beside him "Put him on the gurney! I'll take him inside and I'll prep him for surgery." after depositing Ishida on the gurney the man pushed it inside before calling out to the nurse and staff to prepare a surgical room.

"Well I guess I no longer have a reason for being suspicious you huh?" Yoruichi spoke up as she turned to look at him "Though how did you know Ishida had been attacked?"

"I was keeping a close eye on Ishida-san's energy since he left the shop!" Trunks replied "I was still somewhat worried that I might have walked into a trap, until I felt him get attack by two people. Though for some reason the way they use there reiatsu isn't really allowing me to get a lock them."

Smirking Yoruichi turned toward the direction of the Urahara shoten before motioning him to follow "Come on! Ryuken will take care of Ishida lets get back to Urahara's." just a she was about to use shunpo she called out "Race ya!" before disagreeing.

Trunks was surprise for a second before smilling and going after her.

* * *

><p>At the home of one Inoue Orihime! The girl in question was getting dressed in more casual clothing after taking off her school uniform. As she pulled down her shirt the underside of her bra was seen before it was covered, she started to pull her hair out from the shirt she went over in her head the events of today in the Kurosaki home. Specifically her time spent with one Kurosaki Ichigo! In her held Kurosaki-kun had invited her over in a romantic way to share bread togeter.<p>

The thought of it was some much that she started rolling around the floor while saying "He's so nice!" over and over. As she was lost in her fantasy it took her until the her cell phones second ring before she heard it! Before she can stop herself she bumped her head on the table.

Answering it she greeted "Moshi moshi! You've reach Inoue Orihime." as she rubbed her head.

at the other end of the line Ryuken Ishida had introduced himself and told her about the events of the night and Ishida's hospital room.

"What? I'm on my way!" Orihime exclaimed before ending call hurrying to get dressed.

* * *

><p>At the Kurosaki resident Ichigo was sitting in his desk going over his school assignments when he heard his window open, turning he saw Kon walk in looking dirty and beaten.<p>

"Iiiichigo!" Kon called out with tears in his eyes trying to garner some sympathy from the teen "I-"

"So finaly decided to come back!" Ichigo interrupted "You actually last longer this time."

"HEY!" Kon yelled "I've been through a lot today, the least you can do is show some sympathy."

"Yeah yeah!" Ichigo responded before his phone rang, picking it up he answered "Kurosaki!"

At the other end of Ryuken told Ichigo that Ishida is in the hospital and is currently stable.

"What!" he yelled in surpise "What happen him? was he attacked?"

_"I don't know the details" _Ryuken responded _"Just that he was brought in by Yoruichi and what I can only guess one of her's and Urahara's acquaintance. He is in the same room he was during the whole bount incident, you should come by see him" _he finished before ending the call.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said before turning to grab his jacket.

"Oi! Ichigo what happen to Ishida?" Kon asked as he put on his jacket.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not, just stay here."

"Hey! Four eyes is my friend as well so I should be allowed to come."

"Fine! just hurry up."

As Ichigo ran down the stairs with Kon on his shoulder Karin and Yuzu called out to him "Onichan/Ichinii were are you going!"

"To the hospital" Kon responded "Ishida's been hurt." before Ichigo ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Welcome to our Xcution!

As Ichigo ran to Karakura general hospital all matters of thoughts ran through his head 'Who attacked Ishida? What could they be after? Will I be able to help even without my powers?' letting out a frustrated breath he pick up speed as he turned a coner.

"O-oi! Ichigo slow down, Ishida's not gonna go anywhere." Kon complained as he was almost thrown of Ichigo's shoulder "Besides even if who ever attacked where to try again his father there to run them off."

Ichigo slowed down slightly and spared Kon a side ways look "I know that!" he said frustrated 'Geez! When Kon is one making sense I really gotta wonder at the world.'

After several minutes of running Ichigo could see the Karakura hospital come into view relived he pick up speed again and ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me!" He called out at the front desk "I'm here to see Ishida Uryu!"

One of the nurses that was on call looked up and asked "And you're name is sir?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" he responded

"Okay you're on director Ishida's list, go right head" he responded

Ichigo thanked the man before heading to the elevator.

Running to the door of Ishida's room Ichigo threw the door open calling out for him "Ishida!" he screamed as he ran in only to stop in surprise at seeing Orihime sitting by the door "Inoue? You're here already. Is Chad here as well?"

Shaking her head Orihime answered "No! He's not answering his phone!"

"So you called Kurosaki as well? Why do you feel the need to do unnecessary things? Won't having visitors aggravate my injuries." Uryu spoke up from behind the separating curtain.

"Unnecessary? I don't think that a novice who got cut down by an enemy should be deciding what's unnecessary. Besides who do you think operated this much won't aggravate you're wound." Ryuken replied as he walked in and close the door.

"Do you know anything about this enemy? Were they after you or are they coming after all of us?" Kon asked.

"It's non you're business!"Ishida replied

"What do you mean is non of our business!" Ichigo began "If this enemy is targeting us then we need to know how to fight it." Ichigo stopped waiting for a respond "Say something!" he tried again after not getting an answer.

"Sharing information is vital, are you going to let my efforts and the efforts of that man go waste?" Ryuken asked

Confused Ishida asked "What man are you talking about?"

"The one with the purple, he got you here a lot quicker then you would have otherwise and thanks to him you didn't loose to much blood. From what Urahara mentioned he was able to tell the instant you got attacked." Ryuken informed him.

"Briefs-san did!"

"Briefs-san?" Ichigo, Kon and Orihime spoke in unison at hearing such a strange name "Hahahahahaha What kind of person goes by the name Briefs!" Kon continued while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh!" Orihime spoke up putting a finger to her chin " maybe he's called Briefs-san because he wears his underwear on the outside like American superheroes!" at this Kon started to laugh even harder while Ichigo's left eye started twitching.

"Inoue I don't think that's the case!" Ichigo replied " isn't there something else we can call him that won't be so weird?"

"Uh well I suppose we can call him Trunks-san instead?" Ishida offered sounding embarrassed about his original suggestion.

"That's not any better!" Ichigo screamed.

* * *

><p>After leaving the hospital Ichigo headed home at a much more sedated pace. As he is walking he puts his hands in his pockets and touches the card that was given to him by Kugo Ginjo, pulling out the card he holds it out to the street light while reflecting on Ishida refusing to tell them anything about the enemy who attack him.<p>

"Hmm! What's that card for?" Kon asked as he took a good look at it "Xcution? That's almost as bad as Briefs-san."

"It's something I don't want to resort to but if Ishida won't tell me anything then I really have no choice!" Ichigo answered as he pulled out his phone and started dialing the number on the card.

_"You have reach Xcution"_ a synthesized voice called from the other line _"what is the name of the person you're trying to reach" _

"Kujo Ginjo!"

_"Hang up the phone and dial again, then hang up after the third ring. Afterwards call again and you will be connected to the person you want to speak to"_ the voice order before the call terminated.

"Tsk! That's more troublesome Ririn ever was!" Kon spoke up.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Urahara Shoten the group of Yoruichi, Urahara, Isshin, Ururu, Ginta, Tessai and Trunks were sitting around the table in the 'kame house .2' eating dinner. Yoruichi was recounting how she beat Trunks back to the shop as Trunks blushed all through her story.<p>

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen his face right before he ran into that wall it was hilarious" Yoruichi spoke with mirth on her voice.

"W-w-well I wouldn't have run into that wall if you hadn't flashed me!" Trunks tried to defend himself to the amusement of of the others around the table.

"What?" Ginta began "You can't handle a little bit skin! You really need man up!" he finished before getting hit over the head by Tessai "Ow Tessai what the hell! Are you trying to give me brain damage!"

"Ginta-dono don't be rude to our guest."

"Now now Trunks-kun no need to be embarrassed! Yoruichi-san only does those things to get a reaction out people." Urahara put in all the will smiling.

"Yeah! The first time she did that to me I remember ending up falling down a hill side!" Isshin exclaimed with a huge grin on his face " It made it quite a memorable."

"Don't worry Trunks-san! If you are going to be staying with us for a while it's something you will get use to." Ururu explained as she scooped more rice balls for her meal.

Looking at her in surprise with his mouth open Trunks began to ask" What do mean I-" before being interrupted by Urahara.

"In any case, with Ishida-kun safely in the hospital we should begin talking about our plans for this new enemy!" proposition gathering everyone attention to him.

"Oh then I should get out of you're!" Trunks replied starting to get up.

"It's fine Trunks-kun, If Yoruichi thinks you're trust worthy you can be let into this conversation ." Urahara answered and after Trunks settled down began "We've already gotten in contact with Soul Society and have inform them that the enemy has made the first move, so it will not be difficult to assume that they have gotten in contact with Kurosaki-kun." at this all the others around the table nodded but Trunks "It will take a couple of days for the power transfer to be ready, the device is almost complete all we are going to need then is some people to contribute some reiatsu for it." Urahara finished as he look expectantly to Yoruichi's direction.

"Don't worry about that, before we came down here to eat Soifon sent me a message and all the captains agree to donate the necessary reiatsu to complete the sword." she informed him before taking a bite from her meal.

"Tessai have all the seals to stop the reiatsu from escaping been set?" Urahara questioned again.

"Yes Urahara-dono! I made sure to make them extra strong so the reiatsu won't effect regular humans." Tessai answered.

"You don't even have to say I've already got Engetsu to agree to help to restore Ichigo's powers." Isshin answered before he could ask.

"Good then all we need now is for the device to be ready! Once it is we can proceed foward with regaining Kurosaki Ichigo's powers." with this the meeting to restore the powers of one Kurosaki Ichigo came to a end.

...

"If all you need is reiatsu why don't you just give it to him directly? Why go to all the trouble of setting all this up?" Trunks asked confused at how elaborate this plan seems to be.

"Well power transfer is not something that can be done easily!" Urahara began "it usually takes huge risk for a shinigami to transfer their power to another person because the person can end up dying. This way there is no risk of the shinigami having all there powers taken or the person receiving the power dying."

Raising his hand forward Trunks started to admit a green energy orb that got transferred to Urahara, Urahara feeling the power become one with him could only look on in surprise.

"My this certainly is different! You shared you're reiatsu with me though it has a different feel to it. While this way may work we don't want Kurosaki-kun developing new powers, just getting his old ones back. Though I will admit to feeling rejuvenated by this unexpected development."

* * *

><p>The next after offering to take his sister shopping Ichigo walked to school thinking about the meeting that he arranged with Ginjo, 'If Ishida won't tell me anything then I've got to get the answers some how.' he thought as he made his way inside the school getting to his class he started unpacking his bag for class when his friends Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro walked up to him.<p>

"Ichigo!" Keigo started with his usual energy "Why don't all three us go bowling today?" he finished with a smile.

"Bowling?"

"That's right! Our college entrance exam are coming up so we should spend time together, you never know what might happen!" Keigo answered.

Narrowing his eyes in concern Ichigo asked "What are talking?" Keigo looked back a Mizuiro who shook his head,

"It's nothing." Mizuiro answered "This guy just thought that he was being followed by a girl from a different school, it turn out it was just Arisawa."

"So about bowling you in or what?"

"Sorry!" he apologized "I'm taking Yuzu and Karin shopping today, but we could go some other time."

Keigo and Mizuro nodded and without another word took their seats. 'Weird, Keigo would have been a lot more insistent about this then he was.' he thought ' and Chad isn't in class today either."

Later that afternoon Trunks is making his way back to the Urahara Shoten after spending time reading about Earth's history. Dressed in a replacement blue jacket and jeans and T-shirt he was being led around town by Ririn and Nova so that he could familiarize himself with the locations he need to visit while Urahara had promise to set up a meeting between him and Japans prime minister.

"So Trunks-san how do things differ in our world from you're own?" Ririn decided to ask as they made there way back to the shop.

"Well for one thing humans are not the sentient species!" Trunks began "A lot animals such as foxes dogs and tigers have evolved with us to and are considered to be as much a person as any human."

Ririn looked at him confusion before asking "Is that really true or you trying pull leg?"

"It's true" Trunks answered "Franky my world is also a united world government and our current king is actually a dog man name Koku, he's a very benevolent person and just leader."

At hearing this Ririn couldn't help but be excited, with a smile on her face she asked more questions about his world, Trunks happy to share answered all her questions. As they were walking and talking Nova took note of two people running on the other side of the street, turning to look he recognized them as Ichigo's friends Keigo and Mizuiro. Following them was a man wearing a sweater with a hoodie up and a crazed look on his face, turning he got Ririn's and Trunks attention.

"Trouble!" Nova said while pointing at Ichigo's friends.

Looking in the direction he pointed Ririn recognized them "They're Ichigo's friends!" exclaimed. Turning to Trunks she continued "Trunks-san we've got to go and help! Please make you're way to the shop on you're own." she told him before running after them with Nova at her side.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you." Trunks called out as he ran after them.

* * *

><p>Walking around Karakura with his younger sister Yuzu, Ichigo was checking out different shops that Yuzu wanted to visit. As they went from shop to shop looking for something that Yuzu would like to buy, she couldn't help thinking that her brother was acting strangely since he never offers to take her and Karin shopping.<p>

Standing in front of one of the shops Yuzu was looking at some of the things she was planning on buying when from the corner of her eyes she notices Tatsuki walking towards them. Turning to look at her she called out "Tatsuki-chan!" while waving to her.

Tatsuki seeing Yuzu waving walked over to them and asked "Yuzu, Ichigo what are you guys doing today?"

"Oni-chan offered to take me and Karin-chan shopping today!" Yuzu answered

"Oh! Really that's so unlike him." she replied while smirking at Ichigo.

"Oi! I can do something different every once in while."

"Hai, hai!" she intoned "anyway, have you seen Keigo and Mizuiro after class today?"

"The last time I saw them they were heading to go bowling together! Why what's going on?" he answered wondering what this was about.

Tatsuki gave him a serious look before answering " Well I'm worried about, last night I saw someone drop a steel girder at them. If I hadn't been there they would have been being hospitalized or worse."

"What? Why didn't they tell me anything?"

"They probably didn't want to worry you!"

Turning to Yuzu, Ichigo said "Yu-"

"Onichan go! You're friends need you" she interrupted

Smiling he nodded and looked at Tatsuki "Look after Yuzu" he said before turning and running off.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo was running he pulled out his phone and called Keigo, after the second ring Keigo picked up "Keigo! Where are you?" Ichigo asked before he could respond.<p>

"We're at the contruction site for the new mall, there's this weird guy following us!" Keigo screamed in panic.

"I'm on my way just make sure you don't get caught!" Ichigo answered as he changed directions, as he was about the ask on what part of the site they where he heard a cluttering noise "Keigo? Keigo? Are you alright?" he called hoping to get answer.

"If you ever want to see you're friends again come to the east side of the construction site!" a raspy voiced asnwered before ending the call.

"Damn it!" Ichigo screamed as he put his phone away and ran where he was directed.

After arriving at the site Ichigo saw his friends on the ground unconscious "Keigo, Mizuiro!" he called hoping to rouse them. Suddenly the steel rods leaning near by that started falling toward them, he was about to run toward them when a familiar red portal opened and they disappeared.

Appearing in fort of him he was glad to see that they were okay "Nova!" he called out relived.

"Hmm!" Nova intoned with a nod of his head before looking back from where he came, turning Ichigo saw Ririn and a stranger running into the site.

"Ririn!" exclaimed with a smile.

"Ichigo! Is good to see again." She answered " but be careful that guy is still here."

"Right!" Ichigo said before turning toward the other end "Come on out there's nowhere to run."

Out of the shadows came out the man wearing the hood and carrying a baseball bat from his face you cold tell that he has been in a pretty bad fight.

"You're that punk I knocked out before!"

Screaming said punk ran at Ichigo and took a wide swing with the bat, ducking under it Ichigo came up with an upper cut on his face knocking him back to hit the floor unconscious. As he let his guard down Trunks walked passed him and called out.

"I know you're there so I suggest you come out!" from behind a stack of steel girders the man with long hair and a scar over his eyebrow who Ishida was tracking came out. Smiling the man gave an amused look before disappearing, only reappear a few feet meters away as Trunks appeared in front of him.

"You were one of the people who attacked Ishida!" Trunks stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked "Grr! why did you attack my friends? What are you hoping to get from all this?"

Still looking at Trunks the man pulled out the book mark form his book and with one sweep of it turn it into a sword. "If you want to know that then you have to work it?" he answered calmly before disappearing from view.

Appearing behind Trunks he brought his sword down to cut him, only to have his arm caught before being punched in the face and into one of the steel girders supporting the structure. Tasting blood in his mouth and feeling it run done his chin he wipe his face before getting up and slashing at the girder he hit. Suddenly the construction site started to fall apart using this distraction the man took the chance and ran.

"Nova get everybody out here!" Trunks called as jumped in the air to defect any steel beam that from falling outside the construction site.

Nova complied teleporting everyone away from the site to reappear a couple of blocks away, from there Ichigo was able to see the construction site fall apart and not to far away Trunks appeared with 10 people on him.

"Trunks-san" Ririn called out to him as the let the people down "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine! I'm more worried about how that guy manage to pull this off?" he answered

"Hey!" Ichigo said as he walked towards him "Thanks you! But I've got to ask do you know who that guy was?"

"No this is the first time I've ever saw." Trunks answered while shaking his head "Though I was able to recognize his reiatsu as one of the two who attacked Ishida-san!"

Signing Ichigo turned to his friends began to walk to them "I guess it can't be helped" he said as he picked up Mizuiro and put him over his shoulder "I'll just have to wait for the next time to get some answers out of him." as he was about to pick up Keigo to do the same Trunks walked up to him.

"Let me help you with them!" he offered after receiving a nod he pick up Keigo "In all honesty" Trunks started as they began walking and Nova picked up the punk and followed "that guy very dangerous, That punch should have knocked him unconscious but whatever technique he used soften the blow enough when he it the girder that he was able get up. Not mention when he cut into it" he stopped for second considering his words "I don't know what type of technique he used but that girder didn't even have a cut mark on it and while it may have been a one of the support beams it shouldn't have brought down the whole structure."

"Hmm! So that means to take out this guy we can't let use that sword of his to cut at anything around him." Ririn thought aloud.

"But we won't be able to find him with out any information, he knows how to hide his reiatsu well enough that I can't locate him."

"In that case I'm gonna have to ask Ginjo about when I see him!" Ichigo stated turning to Nova he said "Take guy to the police station, tell them what he did and that Keigo and Mizuiro will be there to report the crime shortly."

With nod Nova disappeared in one of his portals, turning to Ririn he said "Tell Urahara-san about this while Trunks and I take these two to the clinic."

"Alright I see guys later!" with that Ririn ran off to the Urahara Shoten.

* * *

><p>At the Kurosaki clinic after laying Keigo and Mizuiro down on the beds Yuzu a proceeded to give them a check up to make sure they were okay. While Trunks and Ichigo talked with Tatsuki, Karin and Kon about what happened, as Trunks explained the situation to them Ichigo looked at him with him in disbelief as he told them the truth.<p>

"Once Nova saved... uh"

"Keigo and Mizuiro!" Tatsuki supplied

"Right! Keigo and Mizuiro Ichigo-san was confronted by the attacker and quickly knock him out. However, I felt the reiatsu signature of the on of the men who attacked Ishida-san last night after calling him out we fought but he use some strange technique to bring down the construction site to get away." as Trunks finished Ichigo spoke up.

"What's wrong with you?" he screamed "I don't want to get them involved in this!"

"I'm sorry to say this Ichigo but if this guy already knows who Ishida-san was I'd bet good money that he probably knows about the rest of you're family and friends. Not telling them anything will leave them vulnerable because they won't know to expect an attack." Trunks answered back while glaring at him.

"Ichinii, his right!" Ichigo looked at Karin in surprise "At least now we know what's going on and can find away to keep our selves safe so that you won't have to worry."

"You know Ichigo you should be a little more forward us." Tatsuki stated "At least now we know we could be in danger and could give you a warning if anything happens. Besides you don't have you're powers so you're in as much danger now as we are."

"Fine I get-"

"Tsk! It's about time you did." Kon Interrupted " We're you're friends Ichigo if there is anyone you should tell anything to it's us. After all if this guy if after you the he will come after us as well."

Ichigo sighed before he smiled and said "You guys are really annoying you know that?"

"What are family and friends for huh?" Karin said with a smile.

As Ichigo was about to speak the door to the clinic opened and out walk Yuzu, Keigo and Mizuiro the lattle looking tired and sore while the former had smile on her face.

"They have couple of bumps and bruises but nothing to serious, they should be back to normal in a few days." Yuzu informed as she sat down next to Karin, looking at Trunks she said "Sorry for being rude my name Kurosaki Yuzu and these are my sister Karin and my brother Ichigo"pointing to each as she mentioned them "and these are my brothers friends Arisawa Tatsuki-chan and Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro."

"Oh! Right I guess I forgot to Introduce myself!" Trunks stated a little embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head " My name Trunks Briefs!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't think this chapter came out very well so, If you find any fault or anyway to make it better please point it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Schemes, deals, and arrangements!

After dealing with question and jokes about his name Trunks finally got the conversation back on topic. Looking at Ichigo he asked "So I guess we should contact Urahara-san and ask him for help keepinfg you're family and friends safe?"

At this Ichigo shook his head "Sorry but I don't know if I can trust Urahara!" he stated "Recent events have questioning if he has my best interest in mind."

Karin looked at her brother in surprise "Recent events?" she asked "What could have happen recently that's got you questioning if the old guy is you're friend or not?"

"For one thing there's the fact that you have been going to his shop with telling!" Ichigo said "For another even if he decided to help me before it doesn't mean he will help me this time."

"Ichi-ni you're an idiot!" Karin yelled "I was going to Urahara to get items to help repel spirits so that you wouldn't have to worry."

"Y-you were? But why didn't tell?" he asked "The fact that I had to find out about this from a stranger has made me wonder who my allies and enemies are?"

"Oni-chan! Karin-chan didn't tell you because we wanted you live normal life without having to worry about spirits or think that you need to protect us." Yuzu stated while looking down at her folded hands "We wanted protect you this time."

"Yuzu!, Karin! I'm sorry, everything that's happened lately has made second guest my friends and allies. But I will make sure not lose my resolve again." Ichigo finished with a smile.

"Ichi-ni!/Oni-chan!" said together as they moved to hug there bother, after separating from each other Ichigo looked at his smiling friends before looking at Trunks and stated.

"I want to contact Urahara-san myself! It's about time I put my trust in him again!" Pulling out his cell phone Ichigo dialed the number to the Urahara shoten that he hadn't used since he lost his powers, after the third ring Tessai pick up and answered.

_"Urahara shoten! If you need we've got if we don't then you won't find it anywhere else."_

Rubbing the back of his head Ichigo responded "Ah! It's Kurosaki Ichigo, I was calling in hopes of talking to Urahara."

_"Ah! Kurosaki-dono it's good to hear from you again, you should really not wait to long before you call; Unfortunately Urahara-dono is not around he had an errand to run."_

"Oh! Well I was calling because I need some help, my friends and I have been targeted by a new enemy and I was hoping that Urahara-san could help me with keeping an eye on them and my family incase the enemy targets them." Ichigo explained.

_"Of course Kurosaki-dono! Ririn-dono informed us what happened at the construction site, and Urahara-dono had order that if you need any help to have her, Nova-dono, and Cloude-dono help out again."_ Tessai informed _"Ururu-dono offered to help as well and I'm making sure Ginta-dono helps you anyway he can!"_

"Really!" Ichigo asked after Tessai confirmed it he continued " That's great can you tell Ririn and Ururu to come here their powers should come in handy if anyone comes after my sisters, I guess you can have Cloude and Ginta keep an eye Keigo and Mizuiro. While Nova can come in his doll form to help Tatsuki and Inoue."

_"Understood Ichigo-dono I will have them do so as you've instructed" _Tessai stated before ending the call.

"Looks like everything set! With the extra help that guy should have a tough time getting at everyone." Ichigo informed the others.

Getting up from her seat Tatsuki smiled and said "It's about time you started using you're head! I'll call Orihime and tell her what's going, afterward will meet up at her house. I'll tell my parents I'll be sleeping over with her for the next couple days." Tatsuki finished as she picked up her bag and head out of the clinic.

"It feels so good to be included for once" Keigo said with tears running down his eyes.

"You do know were being included in what could possibly be a death trap us don't you?" Mizuiro asked in a dry tone.

Looking at him Keigo screamed "Shut up! You're ruining my moment."

"Oi! You two should head to the Karakura police station first that guy who attacked you is being held there and you should go make sure he stays there." Ichigo informed them.

"Ah! Right we get right on that." Keigo said "I'm just glad to be included." he finished as he pick up his bag and head out with Mizuiro behind him.

"You really have problem you know that!" Mizuiro stated as they made there way out.

"Shut up! I do not!"

Sighing as there voices faded Ichigo turned to Trunks "Listen! I gonna be going to meet up Ginjo, I don't know if he's my enemy or not but he may have some answers as to who that guy was and what his after. So do me a favor and stay with my sisters until Ririn and Ururu get here I don't want them to be place in unnecessary danger."

"Sure!" Trunks said with a nod " Just make sure not do anything stupid, if this guy is you're enemy you could be walking into a trap."

"Don't worry doing stupid things is not nature!"

"Now I'm really worried!" Karin stated.

"What's that suppose mean!"

"Ichi-ni you tend to do things the stupid way because they work out better that!"

"OI!"

"Hahahahaha! Ichigo you're sister has got you completely figured out." Kon laughed as he pointed at him.

"You're one talk!" Ichigo screamed.

* * *

><p>At a posh looking mansion Tsukishima Shūkurō sits in on his couch shirtless with medicated pain patches on his back and an ice pack on his face. In his head he is going over the short battle and trying to come up with a strategy to use against this new opponent. 'The amount of power behind that one punch makes it to dangerous to face him head on! He's fast enough to keep up with my speed, and his reaction time is unparallel and add his monsterous strength and you have a dangerous opponent.'<p>

'Now that he has made contact with Kurosaki all our plans are in danger of falling a part. From Shishigawara's surveillance Kurosaki has taken measures to keep his family and friends out of danger. If this keeps up we may not be able to isolate him and drain his powers.'

As he sat contemplating how they would have to change there plans a sudden change in the atmosphere made him realize he wasn't alone. Stretching out his senses as far as he could he tried to detect where the invader was located, no avail. All he could tell from the presence was that it was definitely a hollow.

"I see you're having some trouble!" the hollow spoke in a deep gravely voice like dragging an engine on cement.

"Show you're self!" Tsukishima called calmly reaching for his bookmark.

The hollow laughed as he saw this "There is no need for that!" it stated "I'm here to make you a proposition that will benefit us both?"

Bookmark in hand Tsukishima considered this " What exactly does this proposition entail?" he asked.

"It's simple! You and you're allies want Kurosaki's powers-"

"How did you-"

"But the presence of this new player has deter you're goal." the hollow continued as if it hadn't heard him "What I want is to devour this new comers soul. However, as long a we don't do anything about his power he will be impossible to defeat." the hollow finished.

"Nothing impossible!" Tsukishima stated "As long as I have my Fullbring I can create all matter of scenario to use against him, no matter how powerful he is."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the hollow laughed loudly with mirth " Fool! the power that he holds is completely incomprehensible to someone like you. While you're abilities maybe impressive unless you do as I say you will never WIN!"

"Alright less say I believe you, why would you go to the trouble to alining you're self with humans just to eat this one soul?"

"Because this may be the soul that will make me whole!"

"Fine them we have deal! What is you're plan?"

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo is walking down the street to the agreed meeting place between him and Kugo Ginjo, finally having changed from his school uniform his dress in a dark T-shirt, a white hoodie, grey slacks and white trainers. Reaching into his pocket he retrieves the address that was given to him and took one look around to make sure he was at the right place, after confirming that he was he puts the piece of paper away and heads into the building.

As he climbs the steps he thinks about his goal in coming here 'I just have to confirm if Ginjo is an enemy or not! The fact that he got me to questions the rest of my allies goes against his case but, I can't think that he may have done it on purpose without proof.' after reaching the fourth floor he started walking down the railings to the apartment number given to him.

Standing in front of the apartment he rung the bell and waited, "Yes?" someone voice called out "It's Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm here to meet Ginjo." he answered. After a second of waiting a buzz sounded and he reach for the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping inside the first thing he notices is that the apartment has been redesigned into a lounge with a bar. Behind the bar an old man with a mustache and eye patch dressed in slacks and dress shirt with a vest is cleaning glasses. Leaning against a pillar is a kid with a black trench coat and newsboy cap playing a video game, Sitting on a stool in front of the bar is a woman with short dark hair, wearing a leather jacket open to show off her ample bosom, tight white pants and dirty looking boots. Sitting on an arm chair is Ginjo dressed in his usual attire of T-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes and black jacket with a furry collar.

"Ichigo, glad to see you made!" Ginjo began "Like what we've done with the place? One of our members has a lot of money so we had the walls separating the two apartments to the sides and one up knocked down to make space." Ginjo finished taking sip from his drink.

Annoyed Ichigo intoned "You know I'm not here to here about you're designing ideas?"

"Ah!" Ginjo responded "But not all our members are here. So take seat and while wait!" he offered.

Deciding to taking him up on the offer Ichigo move from the door and walked to the couch next to Ginjo's arm chair. After he at down Ginjo took of sip of his drink before offering him a drink of his own.

"I'm underage I'm not allowed to drink!"

"Oh! So you're that type of person." Ginjo intoned " Giriko! Get Ichigo a cup orange juice." he called to the old man behind the bar. Complying Giriko got glass behind the bar before taking the orange juice from the refrigerator, after pouring the juice he replace the carton and brought Ichigo the juice.

"Thank You!"

"Of course."

Looking at the clock behind the bar Ginjo sighing he decides to start the meeting "Looks like she's running late so lets just start. The man who served you you're orange juice is Kutsuzawa Giriko, the woman sitting at the bar is Jackie Tritan, and the kid playing the video game is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna our member who is running late is Dokugamine Riruka she went out to look for our newest member. Everyone this is Kurosaki Ichigo!" he introduced "Now Ichigo the reason why I called you hear is because our organizations goal is to help you regain you're powers."

"Getting my powers?" Ichigo asked "I don't really care about, the reason I came here is to find out if you had anything information on the guy who attacked my friends."

"Someone attacked you're friends?" Ginjo asked with mild panic, at Ichigo's nod he continued "Can you give me a description? What did look like? What type of weapon did he use?" the panic in his voice raising slightly.

"He was tall with shoulder length hair and a scar above his his left eye! From what I saw his weapon was a bookmark that he transformed into katana." Ichigo described, feeling that the way Ginjo reacted may mean he is on his side.

* * *

><p>Dokugamine Riruka was having a bad day, first one of her favorite things had been broken by that brat Yukio when he decided to use it for one of his games. Second when she wanted to go and meet the substitute shinigami that will help them that idiot Ginjo had stopped her and last she was forced to look for their newest member to bring him back to the lounge when they were all waiting for Kurosaki. As she walked back to the lounge she was being followed by a giant of man, from a first glance anybody would think that he was an adult. However, if anybody were to take a good look at him they would see that he was still in his teens.<p>

Said teenager goes by the name Sado Yasutora or Chad as his friends call him as he was walking behind Riruka he tuned out her complaints about having to come and pick him up and contemplated what could Ginjo and the others want to talk about at this time of night. Feeling something tap his stomach he stopped and looked down to see Riruka pulling her arm back and shake to relive the pain.

"If you're going to be walking along with me at least pay attention to waht I'm saying?" Rikuka intoned angry at being ignored.

Nodding Chad pointed to the building they are standing in front of "Were here!" before heading in.

Riruka angry at being ignored again ran past him up the stairs to the lounge, kicking the door open she walked in and started her tirade again this time against Ginjo.

"Ginjo! Next time that you want someone to come you better go pick him up you're self."

Sighing Ginjo glanced in her direction before saying "And this is our other member Dokumgamine Riruka! As I said I sent her out on an errand to pick up our newest member."

"Huh! Who's this?" she asked squinting her eyes to try and get a good look. Turning to Giriko she said "Giriko Turn up the lights I can't see him very well."

"Why don't you do it you're self Riruka." Yukio interjected.

"You should respect you're elders now turn up the lights."

"You could just put on you're glasses?" Ginjo suggested.

"Shut up! You know those glasses aren't cute." Riruka responded, before growling and moving forward to get a good look at Ichigo 'He's HOOOOOT!' was the first thought that went through her head finally getting a good look, as she was about to say something Chad choose that moment to walk in.

"Chad!" Ichigo exclaimed "Is this were you've been this whole time?"

"Ichigo?" Chad responded "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like know? You've been missing school for a couple of days now, We've been worried about you."

"Hmm! So you two know each other?" Ginjo interrupted.

"Ginjo-san! What is Ichigo doing here?" Chad asked.

"He's here so that we can restore his shinigami powers!" he answered

"I already told you I don't care about my powers! I just need you're help finding the guy who attacked my friends."

"Was Orihime or Ishida?" Chad asked in concern "Are they okay?"

"It was Ishida and currently his in the hospital being look after by his old man." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo, the man who attacked you're friends is called Tsukishima Shukuro! He is a fullbringer like us and at one point he used to be our leader." Ginjo answered, holding up his hand to stop Ichigo from asking any questions he continued "Tsukishima had been the one who brought all of us together! He found us and gave us a purpose, to find a substitute shinigami who to give our powers too so that we could live like normal humans. While he was still here we had found one who was willing to help, after some of our members had given up there powers however Tsukishima changed his mind and killed the shinigami and fellow fullbringers. So you see Ichigo that's why we need you get you're powers back." Ginjo finished with a serious look in his eyes.

"Alright! I understand why you need me and what you're intentions, so if you can help get my powers back then I accept."

"Hmm! L-like it would even m-matter if you accepted at all, we could have found someone else to help." Riruka stated with a huff as she turned her head to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>On a roof top of one of the many homes in Karakura Town Kurumadani Zennosuke, was looking out over the city with a smile, tomorrow would be his final day and he will regulated to a different town. He knows he will eventually be reassign to this town but he is always glad to get away from the weirdo's this place attracts. So deep in thought he was that he didn't notice the man that had appeared behind until he felt his reiatsu flare, as he started to turn a sword sliced through him and he knew no more.<p>

Looking down at the shinigami that he cut down Tsukishima turned his sword back into a bookmark and placed it in his book. If the hollow's plan works then they should have the necessary information and equipment soon enough, though he wonders at the thinking that went into this plan.

-Flashback-

_"Listen carefully! When shinigami come to Earth all captain class shinigami have there reiatsu sealed in order to not effect the human world." the hollow began "This seal holds back 80% of there reiatsu. I've been spying on the shinigami assigned to this area and I've found that tomorrow he will be returning to soul society, all you have to do is cut him with you're sword and implant the memory that he is on our side. Once that is set we will have him feed us the information that we will need to replicate the limiter that are set upon the captain class. However, we will use you're power to increase the limiters effect to 100%; with his powers sealed that man won't be able to defend himself and I will devour his soul."_

_"I'll admit it is a good plan!" Tsukishima replied " but how can I be sure you won't turn on us once you have what you want?" he asked._

_"It's simple! After I become whole I will hunt down the shinigami as they have done me and I will not stop until they are all dead."_

_-_End Flashback-

As Tsukishima turned leave, he smiled at the thought of what awaits there new 'acquaintance'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if the fight scenes aren't very good! it's my first try at them I just hope that I can get better in future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Plans progress! The Enemy Is Heading Out

When Kurumadani Zennosuke woke up the next morning he knew he had purpose and he will accomplish it no matter what, after all what kind of person were he to be if he were to turn his back on the man who took him in and raised him as if he were family. Nodding Zennosuke got up from the roof top and began heading to the location where his replacement would open the senkaimon to trade positions.

Arriving at his destination he got there just in time to watch the senkaimon open and out stepped a woman with short brown hair "Kurumadani-san!" she greeted with a curt nod "Anything to report?"

Shaking his head Zennosuke answered "Nothing Kaburugi-san! Everything has been quite and the Quincy has been helping out with any extra hollows. Though I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Alright, then I relive you of you're post! Just remember to turn you're report in early this time." Kaburugi answered as she walked past him to head into town.

"Yes ma'am!" He called out before heading into the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>At an abandon lot a spirit kneels chained down into place, he is screaming obscenities at Tsukushima who happen to step into his territory. Ignoring his threats, Tsukishima walked up to him and took a good look at his chain of fate, it was starting to separate from his body, he could already see what will be the future hole om his soul that will signify him as a hollow.<p>

"You poor thing!" Tsukishima began as he pulled out his bookmark "You've been left here forgotten by the shinigami." Transforming the bookmark in his katana, Book Of The End he continued "But don't worry, I still have use for you!" saying this he stabbed the plus in the chest and sever the chain of fate.

* * *

><p>Walking home from school together Karin, Yuzu, Ururu and Ririn were talking about about Ichigo with Ririn and Ururu catchinh the two girls up on the adventures that Ichigo has had. Rinrin was telling the Kurosaki sisters about the events of the bount attack on Karakura and Soul Society when Ururu stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Hollow!" she spoke up as she turned to around to look on the steps that they just came from, the other girls turned saw a hollow at the top of the steps. It roared with fury as it's body flickered with electricity before it started to gather it around it's mouth getting ready to attack. Before it could however Ururu closed the distance between them in a single lead and kicked it in the jaw, forcing it's head up before it was thrown back several meters. Getting up quickly the hollow was about to move forward when he was blinded by a bright light, stumbling back in to a wall he never saw the rockets from Ururu's weapon of choice before being blown to bits.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo called from behind just having seen Ururu use her Senren Bakusatsu Taihō " What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about, It was just a minor hollow!" Ririn answered "Anyway between Ururu and I we can take on anything that comes out, Right Ururu?"

"Hmm!" Ururu confirmed with a nod "Even if this Tsukishima person were to attack we won't let him get away with whatever he wants." she said as she pressed a button on the side of her cannon turning it into a capsule and putting it in her pocket.

"Huh! Ururu-chan since when could your cannon be shrunk in that way?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Well Trunks-san thought it would be a good idea to use his worlds capsule technology on it so that I could carry it with me at all times.!" she explained as they started walking toward the clinic.

"Ichi-ni you're heading to see that Ginjo guy tonight right?" Karin asked her brother as she turned her head toward him.

"Ah!" he confirmed "Why do ask?"

"Yuzu and I decided to sleep over at the Urahara Shoten today so since were off from school tomorrow! That way even if we get attacked we'll have a lot more options to were to run." she explained.

"Are you sure?" He asked concern coloring voice.

Ririn took the opportunity to answer for her "Ichigo don't worry so much! we called the others and they will be coming over as well. Besides that hollow back there felt a little off, between the four of us Ururu has the highest reiryoku and it completely ignore her so it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Right!" Ichigo nodded.

Standing not to far away observing what just happened is Shishigawara! He looked on in disbelief at how quickly those two girls manage to take out that hollow who Tsukishima-san had enhanced using his powers. Just from the way the dark haired girl moved he could tell that they will be dangerous opponents to go after especially with the blonde girls powers thrown into the mix. Deciding to make his way back to Tsukishima and report about there combat strength Shishigarawa Moe turned and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo was making his way to meet with the fullbringers from the Urahara Shoten, completely assured that his sisters and friends will be alright. Though he's gotten to wonder when exactly did Urahara get a pink house, It was a nice house sure, but the color did not really agree with his taste. Lost in thought he stopped for a moment after turning a corner 'Though Yuzu and Orihime really seemed to like! They both look really hap-' his thought was interrupted when he felt something crash into his leg.

"AAHH!" screamed Kon as he fell back "Oi! Don't just stop all of the sudden!" he yelled as he got to his feet pointing at Ichigo, suddenly he realized what he was doing "Oh! Hey Ichigo fancy meeting you here." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Glaring at Kon Ichigo bent down and picked him up by his head "Why are you following?" Ichigo asked in an angry tone.

"Uh um well" he started nervously "You said that there were two girls in that group and I wanted to come and see if they would fall for my awesome charms!" He finished with a false confidence closing his crossing his arms.

"Karin and Yuzu sent you to spy on me didn't they?" responded while shaking him.

"Alright, Alright!" Kon confirmed "But I also came for the girls."

"Tsk! Fine lets get going. I don't want to late."

Pick up his pace Ichigo made it to the front of the apartment with 5 minutes to spare, pressing the door bell a voice immediately answered _"Yes?" _it asked "It's Kurosaki!" he answered and the door buzzed, opening the door Ichigo step inside.

"You're the type of guy who likes to be punctual aren't you?" Ginjo asked once the door closed "What's with the stuff animal?"

"Well it's-"

"Oi! Bastard how dare you talk that way about Kon-sama!" Kon interrupted angry about being called a stuffed animal.

"It tal-"

"EEEEEEEE!" Riruka screamed at seeming Kon "He's so cute!" she said as she ran forward and took him out of Ichigo's hand, hugging him to her person. Kon for his part was more then happy to comply after all is not everyday that a girl finds him cute(well besides Yuzu but that doesn't count).

"Ah! Finally I'm getting the recognition I so rightfully deserve!" Rubbing his head against her chest.

"Hey wait second!" she asked pulling him away "How are you able to talk and move? Do you have a person inside?" at this Kon looked at her confused "Eh?"

Taking Kon back from Riruka, Ichigo explained "He's a modified soul! I put him in this body about two years ago and it just worked out."

"Modified sou-"

Looking annoyed at being ignored Ginjo coughed twice to gain there attention "Now that that's over with let's get down business!" he said "Ichigo in order for you to regain you're shinigami powers you first need to learn to use fullbring. It will be difficult because unlike us who were born with the ability to use fullbring or later awaken it, you have never had this power."

"Then how am I suppose to learn how to use this power if I've never had it." Ichigo asked.

"Remember what I told you about how a fullbringer can use an item or tool that they are particularly good with to use as there weapon." at his nodded he continued "All you need to do is find that item that you have a connection with that makes it special to you. Once you do all you need to bring out it's soul, Now onto the training, Riruka?" hi finished turning to her, Riruka took a doll house from under the table and placed it on it.

"This" she began "Will be you're new training space."

Looking at the dollhouse with disbelief Ichigo said "How exactly is this suppose to be my training space it's just a dollhouse?"

Smiling Riruka began to explain "My fullbring allows me to put anything that I love into this doll house and like wise I can allow people to be put into things that I love. Unlike Ginjo who could only appreciate something like his tacky necklace I can love a lot of different things." She finished giving Ginjo a look, at this Ginjo sighed and looked away with an annoyed look.

"Love?" Ichigo asked confused "What do you mean?"

"Here I show you!" with that Riruka brought her left arm up and flicking her thumb over index finger. Above her thumb a pink heart had been created and it started floating towards Ichigo, the heart then paste it self to his sweater "That is you're pass as long as you have it I can allow you into the things I love."

Looking at it Ichigo was about to ask her about it when she said "I permit you!" with those words a pink aura surrounded Ichigo and he was sucked into the box.

* * *

><p>At the Urahara Shoten specifically, in the underground training area inside the 'Kame House .2', Ichigo's friends and family were sitting around the table by the window talking with Trunks about his world and how the technology there works, when Tessai came through the door holding a wooden box.<p>

"Tatsuki-dono!" Tessai called as he entered "Urahara-dono had asked me to give this to you." he finished as he open the box, inside the box there was a set of red martial arts training gloves with a strange design on them.

"What are these for?" Tatsuki asked

"These gloves were specially made for you by Urahara-dono to allow you access to you're Karakura raizer Beast powers without the need for for the suit that you used last time. All the abilities that you had as beast have been enhanced to allow you to fight in the same league as a vice captain." Tessai explained as he handed them over to her.

Taking the gloves Tatsuki asked "When did he have time to do this?"

"About a month after the fight with Aizen had been concluded, Urahara-dono was looking to see how he could improve upon certain areas of the suits he made back then."

"Ah! Does that mean he improved my suit as well? What did he make to give me powers? A set of gloves like Tatsuki's or maybe a helmet?" Keigo asked hopeful that he will finally get a super power of his own. Tessai stared at Keigo for a few moments before turning and leaving the house, hanging his head Keigo couldn't help but ask "Why is it that I'm always left out?"

"It's because you're an idiot!" Mizuiro answered.

"I wasn't asking you!" Keigo yelled.

"Then who were you asking?"

"I was asking..."

Deciding to ignore the the two Orihime looked at Tatsuki and said "Tatsuki-chan that's great! Now we can we can become an all girls superhero team, we can call ourselves the Karakura Sirens and go around fighting bad guys and saving people from hollows. Oh, Trunks-san can join as well I know you're not a girl but if you dressed like one I'm sure no would notice."

"Ah, I rather not but thanks for offer." Trunks answered.

"Oh! why not? if you joined with Ririn-chan, Ururu-chan, Tatsuki-chan and I then we can become a five man team like the super sentai's."

"I'm sorry but I not willing to dress in women's clothing unless is really important! And this situation doesn't qualify."

"Ah! Don't mind him I'll join you're team Orihime-san." Cloude began "After all with my ability I can turn into a better girl then Trunks-san would make." finished proud of his conclusion.

"That's right! Cloude-san can change his form."

"Hahahaha! So you see I will be the perfect fifth member for you're superhero team."

"'sigh' Orihime we are not forming an all girl superhero team!" Tatsuki informed her in a deadpanned tone.

"Why not?" she asked

"Well for one we are still in school and have part time jobs to attend to and second we won't be able to include Karin and Yuzu?"

"Ara!" Orihime began bopping her head slightly "I guess I forgot."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not that interested in joining another superhero team after that fiasco with Don Ka'onji." Karin said with a wave of her hand.

"ahhh! But I wanted to join to the team." Yuzu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Under the cover of night a figure dress in a dark robe makes it's way into the Kasumiōji personal estate, moving quickly it heads to the location of the private senkaimon of the great noble family. Once there it summons a jigokucho, before giving it the information that it needs to deliver. The figure pulls out his zanpakutou and unlocks the gate sending the jigokusho through it, the figure turns to leave when he hears the sound of the guards in the distance. Jumping the nearest wall it makes it way to the lower districts of Rukongai, pulling of it's hood it reveals itself as Kurumadani Zennosuke; knowing that now he will never be able to return to the court of pure souls he runs in hopes of escaping punishment.<p>

At Tsukishima's mansion Shishigawara Moe is sitting at the table eating his meal while Tsukishima himself reads his favorite book. Suddenly there's a tiny pulse of reiatsu and Tsukishima bookmarks his spot and gets up to walk to a window, out side he see's a small black butterfly flying back and forth, opening the window the Butterfly flies to his hand and it transmit a message. Smiling Tsukishima closes the window and turns to Shishigawara "It's time to put are plan into action!" He states with absolute conviction.

"Yes sir! Tsukishima-san." Shishigawara states as he get up from the table.

"Now hollow-san don't you think it's time you revealed your self?" Tsukishima said turning his head to his left looking at the door way to the kitchen. From the door way a garganta opened and a lizard like hollow walked through, it was tall by human standards but smaller the most regular hollows, covered in white bone like armor all over its body, protruding from it's shoulders to it's lower back there were six bone spikes. Four fingers on each hand with vicious looking claws at there end, a long white tail with an orange tip, it's feet separated into three throngs, two smaller ones in the front and a big one on the back. Finally it's mask shaped like a helmet covers it's lizard like head ending above it's split mouth.

"You've gotten better at noticing me I see?" the hollow said the lower part of it's face splitting open as it talked.

"When you have hollow watching you have to adjust to the situation!" Tsukishima stated.

"I suppose so!" it began "Currently all our targets are gathered together at the Urahara Shoten, as long as we keep the man with the mustache from granting them any help will we succeed in our plans." the hollow explained before opening a garganta and stepping through, without hesitation Tsukishima and Shishigawara walked in after it.

* * *

><p>Above the training area of the Urahara shoten a garganta open and from it the hollow, Tsukishima and Shishigarawa came out, alerting the people inside the Kame house. As they made there way out side the hollow suddenly opened it's mouth wide and let out a ferocious yell forcing them to put there hands to there ears, Sky above cracked exposing the training area to nothing but a black canvas. The walls started to glow in a golden hue bathing the everything in in a bright light, as the hollow finished yelling he turned to Tsukishima "Now cast the limiter on him!" he ordered.<p>

Moving forward Tsukishima used his transformed bookmark by spinning it in a circle leaving behind a circle of energy in the air, speaking the incantation and thrusting his sword forward sending it spinning towards Trunks.

Distracted as he was Trunks didn't have time to dodge and when the circle hit him it shrunk and became a bookmark tattoo on his chest. Moving his shirt from his body he noticed the tattoo but before he could wonder about for to long the hollow attacked, using sonido it grab Trunks by the head and pushed him to the other side of the field. Smashing Trunks against the barrier the hollow made to attack with it's other hand only to notice Trunks legs on his chest, pushing with all his strength Trunks threw the hollow off before regaining his balance and falling in a stance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the hollow laughed with a crazed look in his eyes "YES! This is even better then I thought it be. To think that you would still retain your monstrous strength even with out your power, warrior I will enjoy killing you and becoming whole."

"Well what are you waiting for! Come and get me."

"With pleasure!" the hollow screamed while running forward, jumping in the air thrust out it left arm as the last second hoping to stab him with it's claws. Turing right at the last second Trunks grab his arm and threw hi over shoulder, spinning in mid and stopping the hollow used sonido to move. Once in front of Trunks is used it's momentum to spin and attack him with it's tail scoring a solid hit, sending Trunk flying back. Back flipping in mid flight Trunks landed on his feet only to be force to jump aside as the hollow attacked from behind with an energy claw that left 20 meter long trenches on the ground. Pausing the hollow gave Trunks a triumphant look before taunting him to come 'Damn it! I can't concentrate my energy at all, what ever this technique did is keeping me from accessing my ki.'

At the other side of the training field Tsukishima and Shishigawara stand looking at the hollow in appreciations of it's abilities, turning his head he looks at the group in front of him all of them except the Kurosaki sisters ready to fight him and Shishigawara-kun. Moving forward at a high speed aiming to attack the Kurosaki twins, he was forced to move aside to his left as a shield appeared in his way, only to feel two of his opponents behind him. Turning his head he jumped up into the sky to avoid Ururu's cannon "Ginta Home Run!" scream the red hair young man as he came from above swing his giant mace, putting his sword up to block Tsukishima was thrown backwards into the path of tsubaki. Pushing off the air to dodge the attack Tsukishima landed a good 10 meters away 'Looks like I'll have to take them out first.' he thought before slashing the ground.

"Tsukishima-san!" Shishigawara called he activated his fullbring and ran forward to attack, Tatsuki seeing this move forward to intercept while calling back "Keigo, Mizuiro get Yuzu and Karin inside" as they met half way, Shishigawara threw punch only to have Tatsuki have brush it aside with her left deliver a right straight to his face throwing him back several meters. Getting up he attempted to attack again only to meet the same result his arm was pushed up making him loose his balance "Raizer Deadly Magnum!" Tatsuki screamed releasing her attack on him head on.

As he was flying back Shishigarawa brought his fist down on the attack dissipating it and rolling with the throw before getting up, breathing heavenly, bleeding and with burn marks on his body he yelled "Stand still and fight like man!" he screamed as he ran back at her. Throwing a one two combination hoping to catch her off guard he was surprise she moved aside and began to throw a kick, Unable dodge he punched the ground and it crack and causing her to loose her balance and fall. Taking advantage he move to punch her in the face and end it, only be forced to move back as a fist came from his side, standing in front of him he is surprise to see himself standing there "Grr! I don't know who you think you are but you're gonna die!" screamed running forward as fast as he could to attack. His doppelganger met him halfway and there fist collided creating a huge Impact that sent them flying backwards, landing on his feet he was about to move to attack again when he found himself surrounded by five of copies of himself "What?" he asked as the ground beneath him became hot.

"Raizer Deadly Burst!" Tatsuki yelled sending her fist to the ground, around Shishigawara a circle of flames appeared realizing what was going on he punched the ground to minimize the damage of the on coming explosion. Getting thrown up in the air he landed on his back brunt and bleeding heavier then before, looking at his opponents Shishigawara understood that he couldn't win this battle 'Shit! Even if I can't win I will die fighting for Tsukishima-san!' he thought getting back on his feet.

"Give it up!" Tatsuki yelled " You can't win this fight the only thing you're doing is putting you're life in danger."

"I don't care! If I can prove myself to Tsukishima-san I'm more then willing to die." he yelled back angry that she would even suggest he should give.

"The same Tsukishima who hasn't even looked at you in concern through this whole fight!" his doppelganger replied "Sorry to tell you this but a guy like that would only send you to you're death without a care."

"How dare you!" he yelled running forward to shut that bastards mouth, when suddenly he was blind by that same technique from this afternoon, putting his hands up to protect his eyes heard a yell of "Raizer Rapid Magnum" before all he knew was pain and his world faded to back.

Back with Trunks and the hollow there fight had intensified, the hollow was on the attack forcing Trunks on the defensive. Using sonido the hollow kicked Trunks in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground before appearing above him attacking a flamed tip claw, rolling backwards Trunks dodged the attack, braced himself with his arms and kicked out with his legs catching the hollow in the chest and sending it crashing into the barrier. Getting up immediately the hollow opened it's maw and shot out sonic burst, Jumping out of the way Trunks manage to dodge the attack only to get hit by and electrical shot from the hollow. Screaming as he hit the ground he wasn't able to move when the hollow used sonido to crash into him from above knees first knocking the breath out of him, grabbing Trunks by the head he threw him at the barrier and before he fell off, the hollow appeared in front and proceed to punch him to keep in him in place.

After taking several punches Trunks grab the hollow by it's wrist headbutting him, and pushing off the walls to flip over him; still holding on to his wrist Trunks slammed him to ground before pulling him up and letting him go as he kick him away. Stopping it's momentum and landing in a crouch the hollow laughed" Yes! Yes! fight me give all you have until you have no more, so when I beat you my victory will be all that much sweeter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Short Chapter compared to the last one because I wanted to get the fight done with in this chapter. If anyone's curious the reason the hollow has no name is because the best I could come up with was hollow Bob and I think it would have made him come off a lot less evil or something. Anyway please tell me of any problems with the story so that I can look it over and fix them. edit: Also sorry I forgot add since in Bleach, when a characters reiatsu happens to be really really strong the people around around them aren't able to feel anything from them because they can't comprehend the power ex: Aizen with the rest of the shinigami when he transformed and Ichigo with Aizen in Final Getsuga mode.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Transformations, The Legendary Power Awakens!

Ururu's cannon fired aiming to destroy it's target, Tsukishima jumped aside to dodge the rockets before moving forward at his top speed meeting him head on, Jinta swung his mace in a wide arc to smash him aside, jumping up and foward in the air Tsukishima got behind him and kicked him to where he slashed the ground. As Jinta hit the ground it suddenly collapse bring rocks down into a whole with him "Jinta-Kun!" Orihime called distracted for a second, appearing behind her in a burst of speed Tsukishima brought his sword to attack, a "Raizer Deadly Magnum!" forced him to jump back while slashing the ground "Orihime don't get distracted!" Tatsuki called as she moved to help "Right!" Orihime confirmed turning around and moving toward Tsukishima. As she step forward the ground jutted out bringing a pillar smashing forward, putting up her shields she blocked the attack only to be thrown back by the force; as Orihime hit the dirt Tsukishima was busy dodging and cutting through incoming attacks when suddenly he was ensnared up to his knees in stone.

Stopping his movement proceed to use his sword to cut Tatsuki's magnum in half before cutting the stone around his feet, throwing himself to the side he was able to dodge Ururu's ballistics only to get kicked from behind by Nova. Falling forward he rolled with the attack and landed in a crouch, rolling to the side to dodge a boulder thrown at him by Jinta, who was bleeding and had a broken left arm, Tsukishima slashed the ground once more before moving to the air. Up in the air he was met with opposition from Ururu and Tatsuki who began to fire there attacks forcing him to dodge, as both attacks collided the force of there explosion pushed him back, once he stopped he turned and blocked an attack from himself, parrying it away he let himself fall before changing directions and heading for Jinta. Slashing at him Tsukishima's attack was stopped by Orihime's shield before it repelled his attack power, as he was thrown back he was forced to dodge as to backwards as Ururu and Tatsuki's attacks came from above.

Falling back Stukishima analyzed the situation 'Between there long/short range attacks, shields and special abilities I need to separate them and start picking them off!' seeing one of the hills to his side Tsukishima moved forward to attack and he was met by cannon fire, dodging to side and heading for the hill Tsukishima cut Tatsuki's attack as it head for him, reaching the hill he cut into it causing it to explode and create a hail of stones that rained down on his opponents. Being forced to dodge like the rest of her friends and using her shields to protect herself Orihime didn't have time to react when Tsukishima appeared behind her and cut her down, the last thing Orihime heard before loosing consciousness was Tatsuki scream her name "ORIHIME!"

* * *

><p>Running up to the hollow Trunks twisted to the left to dodge right it threw at him and brought his elbow up smashing it on it's face, the hollow dug it's feet to the ground before delivering a left hook to Trunks face, spinning with the with the hit Trunks delivered a kick to the hollows stomach sending it sliding back. While sliding back the hollow brought it's hands up and shot a blast of lightning forcing Trunks roll backwards to dodge, as he came up from roll the hollow used sonido to drive it's knee to his face forcing him to keep rolling back, catching up to Trunks in mid roll he grab his right leg and smashed him to the ground, before it could let go Trunks grab his arm and pulled himself hitting him with a knee to the jaw and an elbow to top of the head, forcing the hollow to loose his grip. Still holding on to the arm Trunks spun into his body while grabbing it with his other arm and threw the hollow on one of the hills, before it recovered he ran at it jumping into the air and dropped kicked it through the hill.<p>

Landing on his feet Trunks waited for the hollow to come out from under the rubble when he heard Tatsuki scream "ORIHIME!" turning his head toward the scream, he left himself open when the hollow came from underground and smashed a flaming fist in his face with an explosive impact that send him crashing into the negation field. After hitting the floor Trunks got up slowly brushing his cut and ripped pants and shirt of, looking at the hollow walking towards him Trunks called out "Sorry, but I can no longer afford to hold back."

Stopping in his tracks the hollow laughed "Hahahahahaha! Hold back, with that seal on you keeping you from accessing any of your power, there's nothing you can do to win this battle." he stated with confidence "Just look at you! Your bleeding from your arms and chest you have burns all over you're body. You may be strong but nothing you've done so far can penetrate my hierro! this battle is mine." The hollow began to run forward only to come to a sudden stop, "W-w-what? What is this pressure?"

In front of him the air around Trunks started to distort, lowering his stance and clenching his fists Trunks started to scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he screamed his ki started to rise and the ground started to shake, arcs of energy shot out from his body as his hair stood on end. The bookmark seal on his chest started glowing with an intense light in effort to contain the increased power, before shattering. With a sudden burst of light Trunks body was covered in a blazing golden aura shaped like flames, his hair had turned blond and his eyes turned a solid green. Standing up straight he looked at the hollow, eyes narrowed, fist clench a grimace on it's face "Is that it?" It asked "You put on this whole show just to turn your hair yellow? And now you don't even have any reiatsu left!" it finished with a yell.

"I'll show you what real transformation is suppose to be!" It screamed as it's body increased in size, the bone like armor separated into different pieces and the skin underneath turned black lines resembling fire, it's reiatsu raised sharply and a hole could be seen where his stomach should be, with a final roar the hollows body started to release an intense heat that melted the rocks underneath it's feet, "This is what a transforma-" before it could finished Trunks appeared in front of him with his hands on it's chest and with bright flash it knew no more.

* * *

><p>After cutting down Orihime Tsukishima dodged as Tatsuki fired her magnum, switching his trajectory while in the air he sped towards Jinta intending to do the same. Suddenly a a portal opened in front of Ginta, Ururu's rockets flying through it unable to move in time he slashed at most of the rockets before getting hit in the shoulder by one. Being thrown back and rolling on the ground he found himself surrounded.<p>

"It's over!" Tatsuki said "Give up now and I won't kill you!"

Looking at his opponents Tsukishima smiled "Why would I give up? When I've got you were I want you?" stabbing his sword into the ground, it jutted out and smashed into them throwing them back over twenty meters. Pulling his sword out Tsukishima appeared over the down Tatsuki raising his hand to slash her he stopped mid way, feeling a preassure coming from the location were Trunks and the hollow fighting. The sudden rise in reiatsu and the shaking of the ground made him panic, speeding towards Shishigawara he grabbed him and sped toward the negacion field cutting and taking control of it's effects just as he felt a massive increase in reiatsu from the hollow before it disappeared.

Halfway up to the portal that will allow him to escape Tsukishima looked back at the battle field wondering what happened to the strange mans reiatsu when a fist connected with the barrier sending cracks to appear over it 'I didn't even see his approach!' he thought slicing up and increasing the speed of the negacion, allowing him to escape.

As Trunks saw Tsukishima disappear into the darkness above, he cursed turning around he flew to Ichigo's friends. As he touch down Tatsuki, Ririn, Nova, Cloude, Ururu, and Jinta began to stir "Hey are guys alright?" called as he ran up to them, "Were fine!" Tatsuki answered "But Orihime got cut down we need to get her some help" she stated as she ran to her friend.

Kneeling down by Orihime Tatsuki took in her appearance as the others gathered around her "What?" she asked 'She's not hurt? Did she learn to heal herself even when unconscious?' she thought before shaking the other girl, "Orihime! Orihime wake up!"

As Orihime began to stir Tessai made his way down the hole on the roof, "Everyone are you okay?" he called as he approached the group turning to him Ururu answered "Tessai-san! The enemy cut down Orihime-san.", "What? Everyone get inside, I will check on Orihime-dono to make sure she's alright."

"It's alright!" Orihime asnswered "I'm not hurt!" before getting hit on the head, "Ow, Tatsuki-chan! What was that for?" she asked while rubbing her head, "You had me worried! The least you can do is have Tessai check on you to make sure you're okay."

Inside the Kame house as Tessai used his Kido to check on Orihime, Trunks took the senzu's out of there capsule and offered one to Jinta "What's this for?" Jinta asked, "It's a senzu bean! It will heal your broken arm and and all the other wounds acquired!" he answered as he offered one to the others before taking one himself.

"Is that really true?" Ririn asked looking at the bean before looking back at him with trepidation, deciding not to answer Trunks ate the the senzu bean he taken and the others watched as the cuts and burns in his body disappeared in an instant. After seeing this Jinta ate his without hesitation "Ah! It taste like odangos." he said before his body was healed, flexing his previously broken arm Jinta grinned and commented "Man I feel great even my reiatsu came back in full!"

Seeing as Jinta hadn't any averse effects the others ate there's with some hesitation, as they were all healed Orihime and Tessai came from the other room "She is doing alright! There are no physical wounds on her body and I can't find anything that would suggest that she was hurt." Tessai informed "Now who needs to have there wounds healed?"

"Glad to hear you're alright Orihime-chan!" Yuzu said as she smiled at the older girl before answering Tessai "You don't have to worried Tessai-san everyone's wounds were taken care of by Trunks-Kun with a magical bean!"

"OH!" Tessai raised eyebrow looking at Trunks "and how exactly did this bean heal everyone's wounds? And why are blond?" He asked curious at how such a thing could be possible.

"Yeah I've been wondering about?" Keigo asked " How were you able to go out and get that hair style done so quickly? Did you use your time machine to go get your hair done before coming to help others?" as the others looked on curious about this development, Trunks transformed back to normal to the surprise of the others before explaining to them about Korin, the senzu's and his transformation.

As everyone listened to Trunks story no one took note of Karin who had been quietly staring at Trunks in awe since he had returned.

* * *

><p>With in the confines of the royal palace, in the throne room for the first time in centuries the spirit king awoke. With it's awakening it sent out a message to it's royal subjects 'Bring him to me!' It said into there minds while at the same time showing them an image of a man with purple hair.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Fullbring! The Power Of The Soul!

Yatsutora Sado made his way back to the fullbringers lounge carrying with him the groceries he was asked to buy by Giriko, as he turned the corner he saw the building where Ichigo would begin his training soon. Making his way up the stairs he he thought about the future, 'Ichigo after so long you will finally return to your self! These last 17 months I've watched you live your life without a purpose, being only a shadow of the person you where. I'm glad that I will finally be able to help you regain your fire.'

Ringing the bell Chad was allowed in after confirming his identity, walking over to Giriko he handed over the groceries, "Thank You Yatsutora-kun! I'm glad to have someone I can count on around here." Nodding Chad turned to the others and saw them in different states of unrest.

As he watched Rurika eat as though the food on her plate was going to be stolen he asked, "What's going on?" Turning her head to him Jackie answered, "Ichigo is under going his training inside Rurika's box and she is trying to make it seem as though she isn't worried."

"Jackie!" Rurika yelled, "I'm not worried about that guy at all!" digging into her donuts more ferociously.

"What?" Chad asked concern coloring his voice, "You started his training already! But he hasn't even regained his reiatsu, how is he suppose to do any sort of training."

"You don't need to worry, the only thing Ichigo has to do is learn how to activate his fullbring and his reiatsu will start returning to him in due time!" Ginjo answered taking a sip from his drink.

Chad understanding that Ichigo is not the type of person who could figure something subtle out ran to the box and opened it, "Ichigo! Your shinigami badge, if there is any item that you can use fullbring with that will be it." he said looking down upon his friend.

* * *

><p>For Kurosaki Ichigo this has been the weirdest training session he has ever been placed in, after being shrunk down and placed inside of a box made out to look like a dollhouse he was forced to fight against a stuffed pig. Running around the place he had manage to dodge all the attacks launched at him, as he was running around he thought about what was it that he had to do and how fullbring works; from everything he has seen and learned he determine that the only item he could possibly use to fight with fullbring is his shinigami badge.<p>

Now hiding behind one of the cardboard walls he took out his shinigami badge and looked at it, trying to find away to use it when suddenly he heard Chad, "Ichigo! Your shinigami badge, if there is any item that you can use fullbring with that will be it." looking up at his friend Ichigo nodded before answering, "Yeah! I thought about that as well, but I don't know how to activate a fullbring."

"Well figure it out already!" Kon stated clinging to Ichigo's shoulder, "Pork breath is heading way."

Ignoring Kon, Chad responded "It's pride! When I first activated my fullbring I didn't know how but as time passed I noticed it was because of how proud I was of the color of my skin, how proud I am of my Mestizo heritage." he stated clenching his fist, "Just think of a moment when you were proud about your shinigami powers."

Looking up at his friend in astonishment Ichigo thought about all his memories as a shinigami, about all the times he was proud of his powers, looking down at the badge he gripped it with some desperation, 'A moment when I was proud of my shinigami powers? But there are to many for me to choose!' he thought as despair started to set in.

Suddenly the badge in his hand starts emanating a familiar looking black energy with a red outline, it grew out, changing it's shape into four different scythes of energy. As he looked at it a familiar feeling came over him, the feeling he had when ever he became a shinigami, he knew that he would be able to protect his friends without regret.

A high pitch whistle went out into the air making him look up, as Mr Pork suddenly started screaming in pain. Ichigo watched as his body started to bulge with muscles, his skin darken and multiple eyes grew on his head.

"Please stop!" Mr Pork screamed "It hurts, IT HURTS!" he yelled as he finished transforming.

* * *

><p>Running over Rurika took one horrified look at Mr Pork as he transformed, turning she glared at Giriko, "Giriko! What did you do? He isn't cute at all anymore." she stated concern coloring her voice.<p>

Looking nonchalant Giriko turned his head toward her, "Well you did leave the specifics of the transformation to me! So I figure I should make it something that will give Kurosaki-san a reason to activate his powers." he answered with little emotion in his voice.

"I didn't think you would make him so ugly!"

"Never mind that!" Chad intervene "Just get Ichigo out of there."

"Right!" Rurika answered turning to the box, "I wouldn't do that if I were!" Giriko stopped her, turning she asked "Why not? What else did you do?"

"While setting up the specifics for Kurosaki's training, after the adding the rule that if in fifteen minutes no sign of a fullbring is detected Mr Pork would transform, I took the liberty to make so that if anything is brought out of the box afterwards it will completely be incinerated along with the box."

"Grrr! Giriko you overstep your boundary on this." she answered.

"I think not! If Kurosaki-san is unable to handle any of this then there is no reason to believe that he will be able to help us against Tsukishima." he rebuked her claims all the while keeping calm, before turning back to working behind the bar.

"You bast-" she began before Ginjo interrupted her, "He's right! I don't like the way he decided to do this but, if Ichigo can't win this then there is no way he will be able to help us against Tsukishima." Looking back at the box Rurika looked in just in time to see Ichigo use his incomplete fullbring to block one of Mr Porks attacks, sliding back several feet for his trouble.

As Ichigo slid backwards on his feet his mind was busy processing the way his new powers work, 'So I can use it like a sword guard like I thought, now I just need to figure out how to attack!', jumping to his side to dodge the next swipe he rolled to his feet and threw his badge at the crazed Mr Pork, as it sailed through the air the reiatsu in the badge dissipated and it bounced off Mr Porks hide and landed behind it.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" Kon screamed in his ear as he ran to retrieve the badge, running under the behemoths legs, "Just use it like you would Getsuga! Just charge it up and shoot the energy." he finished as Ichigo grabbed his badge and activated it, nodding his head he poured energy into it as Mr Pork turned and began to run toward him.

The badge suddenly grew two more energy scythes, and was completely covered in energy, pulling his arm back Ichigo swung it forward and from the badge an energy wheel with six scythes flew out. It traveled forward and up hitting the beast in the head, knocking it back, before continuing and hitting the side of the box and destroying it.

Suddenly everything was covered in a pink energy and Ichigo and kon found themselves on the lounge floor with a heavy set man lying beside them, "Huh!" was all he could get out before Rurika ran up to him and hugged him, "You did it! You did it!" she yelled happy to see him in one piece.

Realizing what she's doing Riruka pulled away, blushing heavily, before turning her head to try and hide her blush, "N-not that I was worried or anything!" she said trying to play off her initial reaction.

Smiling Ichigo nodded and responded, "Right! So I guess that means I passed the first part of the training!"

"Just barely!" Rurika exclaimed, taking the chance to alleviate her embarrassment.

As the two of them argued Ginjo look at the remains of the box that was Ichigo's training area, 'He was able to use such a powerful attack even though it was his first time using fullbring. If he progresses this quickly then we will be able to give him our powers before to long.' he thought before turning to the others he said, "Alright! Looks like the first part of your training was a success, come back tomorrow and we will begin the next the step."

Ichigo stopped arguing with Rurika and turned to him, "Got it! I'll be here tomorrow, now that I finally got a hold of how fullbring functions I should be able to get a hold of this soon." he stated looking confident.

"Now don't get cocky, all you've done is learned the first step, your fullbring hasn't developed completely yet." Ginjo replied with smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah, It's nothing worry about I'll get this soon enough." turning to Chad he continued, "Chad wanna go back together? I going to go say-" he stopped suddenly bring the shinigami badge to his ears.

_"What?"_ he heard, _"Ichigo would never-"_ before it was cut off, 'Rukia?' he thought as he removed the badge from his ear.

* * *

><p>At the Urahara Shoten everyone had been gathered around the table in the stores living room when, Trunks had finished telling the others about the senzu beans, and his transformation. In order to explained his transformation he ended explaining about the events that happen in his Earth prior to traveling to this universe, as he looked at them he could tell that they were shocked by his revelation and couldn't completely rap there heads around such a concept.<p>

Karin being the first one to shake herself out of her stupor, looked at him, really looked at him before asking, "I can understand why you want to help your world so badly! But can I ask you, how is it that you gained all that power and have not let it go to your head? 17 months ago when Ichi-ni and that guy fought each other I thought there couldn't possibly be anyone stronger then them." she began looking at him eyes, "But that transformation you used made you so powerful that they might as well have been gnats in comparison and yet your reiatsu didn't even cause any pressure on any of us it didn't feel like it would tear us apart just by having you around!"

Sighing before answering Trunks looked at all the people seated there expecting an answer, "Honestly! A while back I did let it go my head, I thought that with this power I should be able to protect anyone and defeat anyone. But the I came across opponents who drove into my skull that I should never allow my power to go to my head." he answered "The androids proved that I need to become a more rounded fighter if I ever wanted to be able to take full advantage of my abilities, and that technique Tsukishima used could have led to my death if I hadn't been able to get my Ki under control."

"So he's that strong huh Karin-chan?" Tatsuki asked, "I knew that he was on whole other level when I wasn't able to feel his reiatsu but I didn't think it would be that bad." she continued "Though Trunks I've got to ask if the abilities that you use can be learned by anyone can you teach me?"

"Well yeah! It does take a lot of training though. "

"Good!" she stated "As much as I like using the gloves Urahara made, if they get destroyed in battle I won't be able to much to help."

"Hmm!" Tessai began, "That does answer a lot of the questions Urahara-dono wanted to ask you about! Though I must ask Trunks-dono, if you can spare a few of those senzu beans to study? If we are able to figure out a way to make them grow faster then normal then they can become an invaluable resource for medical science."

"I don't mind!" he answered pulling out the capsule case and taking out the capsule with the senzu's, "Honestly I think that finding away to have them grow faster would please Korin-sama, with Yajarobi-san eating so many of them his usual harvest is cut in half." he stated as he removed them from there capsule and handed two over to Tessai.

"Alright now that's settled, Orihime are you sure your alright? I know Tessai said he didn't find anything wrong with you but the strange abilities that sword had could have done something other then cut you." Karin asked as she looked at the older girl.

"I'm feeling alright although-" she was interrupted as Ichigo called out from the storefront, "Oi! Is anyone in." getting up Tessai excused himself and went to let him in, walking into the living room with Ichigo and Chad following close behind Tessai took his seat once more.

"Oni-chan! Welcome back." Yuzu called out to him waving over to sit with them.

"Sado-kun! Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad to see your alright." Orihime said smiling before rounding on Chad, "Since you haven't been going to school I was getting worried. Oh! Did you like the bread I left when I passed by yesterday?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"Hmm!" Chad nodded as he and Ichigo took a seat, "The bread was good."

"Oh by the way Chad this is the guy I told you about!" Ichigo said mentioning with his head to Trunks, taking this as his queue Trunks held out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name Trunks Briefs, it's nice meet Sado-san!"

Chad was quiet and still for a couple of seconds before taking his hand and shaking it, "Yatsutora Sado!" he replied keep his introduction short, before letting go and asking, "What where you all talking about before we got here?"

"Well while you were gone doing whatever you were doing, and Ichigo was off training we ended up getting attack by Tsukishima and a hollow." Keigo started, "During the fight he ended up cutting Orihime-chan and she was about to tell us something." he said turning to Orihime.

"What! Ichigo asked taking a good look at them, "Is everyone alright? Orihime you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm alright Kurosaki-kun!" she replied smiling, "It was nothing really, the sword seemed to have cut right through me with out leaving any damage."

"That's impossible!" Chap put in, "From what Ginjo told me Tsukishima's abilities allow him to cut through anything."

"Orihime, you were gonna tell is something before Ichigo arrive what was it that you were gonna say?" Tatsuki asked concerned in her voice as looked at her friend.

Looking at everyone in the room wanting to know what she was going to say she sighed and nodded before speaking, "It was strange!"she began "when I woke up and thought about what happened to me for a second I thought of Tsukishima as a friend."

"As a friend!" Mizuiro asked "Have you ever met him before today?"

"No!" she answered shaking her head, " This was the first time I met him, but when I thought about him it felt like I was remembering him from along time ago." she finished putting a hand to her chest where she felt Tsukishima's sword cut into her.

At this everyone had gone quiet, thinking about what this could possibly mean and how it will affect Orihime in the future, "Hmm!" Chad intoned "Maybe Tsukishima's abilities are more then just being able to cut through anything, It could be possible that he is able to insert himself in our memories."

"Make sense!" Trunks began "From what I saw at the construction site he was able to bring the whole place down simply by cutting one of the support beams. If he can implant himself into it he could've have made it for the construction to have been done in away that would make the building collapse."

"Then does that mean Orihime-chan is going to think that he's her friend and think of us as enemies?" Yuzu asked worried for the distraught looking girl.

"Damn it! I won't let that happen, there has to be away for us stop this from happening." Ichigo stated angry at not being able to help, Orihime looked at him her eyes bright with with happiness at Ichigo's concern.

"Kurosaki-kun! You don't have worry I'm sure that maybe his powers didn't work on me." she stated trying to ease his concern.

"You don't know that!" Mizuiro stated, "It could be that it just has a delayed effect, like some of the traps that he laid out while you guys were fighting him."

"Jeez! Mizuiro you could be a little optimistic." Keigo said sounding somewhat hopeless.

"I guess all we can do is try to think about something to make sure Orihime doesn't end up joining the enemy, that or confine her somewhere where so she won't end up helping them." Karin stated looking at everyone in the room.

As Ideas where being discussed and discarded Kon listened in intently trying to think of away to help Orihime, that will make her happy enough that she would hold him to her fleshy valley. As he thought he got bored and started to think about the movie marathon that he would be having with Ichigo's dad next, while going through the selection he remembered something.

"That's it!" he yelled, getting everyones attention, "That's how we can help Orihime-chan!"

"What's it?" Tatsuki asked.

"While I was thinking of away to help Orihime-chan, I got bored and started thinking about the movie marathon that Ichigo's dad are going to have next week!" this comment earned him a glared from the others, "Oi! I'm not finished yet, anyway I was thinking of my movie picks when it hit me. Orihime-chan can record herself a message saying that Tsukishima is not her friend!" he finished proud of his idea.

"One problem! Even if she does leave herself a message what will she say that will make her believe what was recorded? What if she never opens the message?" Ichigo asked seem the flaws in the plan.

"Got it!" Karin stated grinning ear to ear, "All we have to do is make sure is video message and not audio that way Orihime can be sure it was from herself and it wasn't faked. To make sure she get's it all we have to do is keep a copy of it and send it to her so if she doesn't watch it."

"That could work!" Chad exclaimed "If Orihime includes something personal that she hasn't told anyone then it will be verified that the message hasn't been faked."

As she watched her friends work to keep her by their side Orihime knew exactly what the message should be, now all she needs to do is make sure they don't see it, "Alright! I know exactly what I'm gonna say." she said before bringing her hands together, "but please promise me you won't watch it, I don't want to you guys to know about this before I'm ready to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

**When I thought about what I wanted to make Hikifune look like, my first thought was of an older version of Azula with blonde hair, with a more relax demeanor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next day a senkaimon opened up in the training area of the Urahara shoten, from it step out Yoruichi and Soifon who had come to relay a massage. Looking around Yoruichi could immediately see the damage that the area had taken, multiple hill sides had been destroyed and there were holes and rock littering the field.

"Looks like they had quite a fun time last night!" she stated with a smirk at Soifon.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon responded, "But I have to wonder at your decision to allow that man to help out when he should have been report to soul society as soon as possible?" she asked looking to receive answer from her.

"Well Kisuke and I would have probably reported him in if he hadn't come with Ishida-boy!" she responded, "Not to mention that he was more then willing to help out with our plans, from what Tessai said he hasn't told Ichigo anything yet." she finished and began walking toward the kame house, with Soifon beside her.

"It's understandable I suppose, but why would the spirit king summon him to stand before it? What exactly could it want from this man that it would send the zero division to retrieve him?"

"Who knows! but if what Tessai said about last nights events it's true then my guess is the spirit king want's his power."

As they got within three meters of the house they could smell food and could hear the people inside talking as they ate together, Yoruichi grinned before saying, "Come on Soifon! Let's eat some breakfast!"

"But you just ate an hour ago?" Soifon asked still surprise about how much the other woman can eat.

"Hey a girl's gotta keep her energy up, and besides all that talking with the Zero division made me work up an appetite."

Walking into the Kame house both women looked on to see the Kurosaki family with there friends, along with the Urahara Shoten crew and, Trunks sitting around the table by the window acting as if they do this all the time, "Oi! Make room for two more." Yoruichi called out getting their attention.

"Ah! Welcome back Yoruichi-dono, Soifon-dono; please join us!" Tessai stated he got up and had the others bunch up a little more.

"Don't mind if do!" she responded taking a seat with Soifon sitting by side her, "Ichigo is good to see you again, you haven't visited since the winter war." she greeted as she started picking her food from the table.

Looking at her with a blush of embarrassment on his face he said, "Ah! Yeah I've been busy with uh.. school and work. Yeah that's it!" he finished knowing that he wasn't convincing at all.

"Riiiiight!" she intoned before asking, "So what's everybody been talking about before we got here!"

"Nothing much! Just making plans to meet back here later today." Tatsuki answered before taking a bit of her rice ball.

Nodding Yuzu explained "Hmm! Oni-chan is going to be heading to see his new friends to train his powers and Sado-san is going with him," she began, " Tatsuki-chan and Orihime-chan are going to their part time jobs and Nova-san and Ririn-chan are going with them in case anything happens. Karin-chan is going with Trunks-san to see Ishida-san to make sure his not thinking that Tsukishima is his friend, and I'm going for groceries for tonight dinner with Ururu-chan and Cloude-san while Jinta-kun, Tessai-san, Keigo-kun and Mizuiro-san mind the store." she finished a little out of breath from explaining what everyone would be doing.

"Well aren't helpful!"Yoruichi said between bites, "Though I've got say I'm glad you're taking all this extra precautions, with what Tessai told us about it looks like this could end up becoming a complicated affair."

"Yoruichi-sama! We shouldn't stall any longer lets do what we came here to do." Soifon reminded her wanting to get the mission over with.

"Alright, Alright!" Yoruichi began putting down her chop sticks and sighing "Anyways Trunks-kun, last night we got a visit from the Zero division and they have requested that you come with them. The Spirit King has taken a direct interest in you and it wants to see you." she informed with a serious tone of voice.

Having known about the spirit king and Aizen's goal most of the people in the table frozed in place, staring at Yoruichi in surprise. Seeing there reactions Trunks could tell that this person was someone important, looking at Yoruichi and the woman beside her he knew he had no choice but to accept.

"Alright, seeing as everyone here knows who this spirit king is I guess I don't have much of choice." He began before taking a bite of his food. "Just tell him I'll see him after I this crisis is resolved, I want to make sure everyone's safe before going anywhere." he exclaimed reaching for another rice ball.

Seeing him look and sound so nonchalant about the prospect of meeting the spirit king, Soifon wasn't able to hold her tongue, "YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" she screamed standing and pointing a finger at him, "The spirit king is the highest authority in this world! If he ask you to meet with him then you will meet with him when he want's you too. You do not get to dictate any demands of him, you do as your told and be happy about it." She finished slamming her hands on the table causing some of the food to spill.

"I understand this guy is import but I can't just take off and see him because he wants to me to, I've got more important things to do then sit around and hear him prattle about whatever he thinks is important. Besides the fact is this spirit king doesn't hold any jurisdiction over me, I wasn't born in this universe." he responded glaring at her.

As the others watched Soifon's face flush red with anger, Ichigo was staring at Trunks knowing that he was having a conversation with another shinigami most likely Soifon. 'Is he crazy! If he keeps this up she's going to try kill him.' shaking his head he went back to eating his breakfast.

Before Soifon could explode at him, Yoruichi interrupted, "Soifon calm down!", looking at her Soifon said "But Yoruichi-sama!" she began to protest but was interrupted again, "I know but he made his decision." when Soifon sat down she turned to Trunks and continued, "I gonna tell you this because you need to know! The Zero division only came to us as a curtsey. Since your refusing to come with us to go see the spirit king they will be coming to get you themselves, so take care not to let them kill you."

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done Orihime and Tatsuki had made there way to there part time jobs and Yoruichi and Soifon had gone back to soul society to report Trunks answer. Ichigo decided to walk with his sisters before heading home to change, as they were heading for the latter Trunks turned to Ichigo curious about his training and asked, "So Ichigo-san what exactly did your training consist of?"<p>

Turning his head to look at him he answered, "Well it involved finding the item that I could use to activate fullbring! During the training I was suppose to use it to fight against some mutated stuff animal."

"Mutated stuff animal?" Cloude asked, "That sounds barbaric! What kind of person would do that to a stuff animal."

"So!" Karin said "don't leave's in dark show us what you learned."

"Hai, Hai!" Ichigo responded as he reach for his shinigami badge, the others stopped as he took several steps away and activated his fullbring.

"Oni-chan thats so cool!" Yuzu called out with eyes sparkling, standing beside her Karin nodded impressed with her brothers progress.

"My, oh my! The shape of the energy resembles your bankais guard quite closely!" Cloude said rubbing his chin.

"It's pretty impressive! I've got to admit that this fullbring is a really interesting power." Trunks said as he looked it over, "Though I've got to ask why don't you have the energy from the badge cover your body?"

"Covering my body?" Ichigo asked curious about Trunks idea, "Why would I need to? That Tsukishima guy didn't seem to need it and neither does Ginjo for that matter?"

"Sorry!" Trunks replied shaking his head, "It's just a thought I had, since you happen to be in a human body I and your fullbring is an energy type you should be able to use it to enhance your physical abilities like I can when I fight." to show him what he meant Trunks allowed his body to be covered in a white aura, "While I don't have make it visible all the time to use my powers, like this is more of an armor cloak." he finished as he let the aura dissipate.

'Armored cloak?' Ichigo thought as he looked down at his badge, 'just like my bankai! Maybe I will be able to wear this one as well.' deactivating the badge and putting it away, he looked at Trunks and nodded, "Ah! That actually might work out, if my fullbring powers are anything like my shinigami powers then I should be able to wear the energy like a cloak."

"Hmm!" Chad agreed, "But don't try anything until we get to the lounge."

"Right! Lets get going them." walking the rest of the way to the latter they made there way to the top and outside heading in separate directions once they hit an intersection.

* * *

><p>In Soul Society Yoruichi and Soifon are making there way to the captains meeting room to report the events of this mornings breakfast to the Soutaichou and the leader of the squad sent by the Zero division.<p>

As they approached the room they could hear a conversation going on inside, there voices were lite and friend as they talked about the past and caught up with current events.

"Is that so?" a woman's voice asked, "Looks like this kid certainly changed soul society for the better!"

"Ah! He certainly did."Ukitake responded, "Kurosaki-san's unwavering resolve and sense of Justice is something that is impossible not admire."

Throwing the doors opened Yoruichi called out, " He's a lot like you in that regard Hikifune! I've never known you to give on anything."

A tall blonde hair woman with her hair held up in a bun by chop sticks, two bangs hanging on the side of her face, framing her golden eyes, smiled as she turned to Yoruichi, "What can I say, I'm remarkable woman." she replied.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Glad to hear you haven't changed, when you got here you where so serious I was worried you lost your sense of humor."

"Now what type of person would I be if I let that happen?" she replied, "I'm guessing our guest decided not come huh!"

"You got it! His sense of responsibility is as skewed as Ichigo's is when he want's to protect his friends, so he's not planning to go see the big upstairs until after we stop Ginjo." Yoruichi replied.

"Hooo! Sounds like he's the type of guy I would go out for a drink with." Kyoraku stated while rubbing his beard.

"Taicho this is not the time to be talking about drinking!" Nanao replied while adjusting her glasses, "If he refused to come willingly then he's going to be brought in by force."

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Hikifune said waving her hand, "I was kinda he would refuse anyway! This way I get a chance to visit Hiyori-chan before going after him."

"Then it's decided!" Yamamoto spoke up, "Hikifune go after our guess and make sure he is brought in front of the spirit king. We will begin the procedure to transfer our reiatsu to restore Kurosaki Ichigo's powers."

* * *

><p>After passing by the Kurosaki clinic and Chad's apartment, and changing into a different set of clothes, Ichigo and Chad made there way to the fullbringers lounge. Upon arrival to the lounge and being let in Ginjo got right down to business, "This will be your new training area!" he said pointing at a cage with the familiar Mr Pork and a strange chicken stuffed doll inside.<p>

Nodding his head Ichigo responded, "Ah! I should be able to test out Trunks-san's Idea before I get into a serious fight." walking over to Rurika he stood in front of her before, "Alright lets get started."

"Hold on a minute!" Ginjo called out holding up a hand, "What do you mean? What idea?" he asked narrowing his eyes in worry.

"Ah! Well before we left the Urahara shoten he asked me to show him my full bring." Ichigo began, "After showing it to him he asked me if it were possible for me to use the energy that the badge produces and wear it like an armor cloak. That got me to thinking about my Bankai and how the shikashou was part of it, representing my reiatsu." bring a hand to the back of his head he continued, "So I thought I should try doing the same with my fullbring since it's already similar to my shinigami powers."

Thinking about it Ginjo couldn't really find anything wrong with the idea, "Hmm! This just might workout." He said as a his face broke into a smile, "If your fullbring really is as similar as you say then that could be the right course of action for you. Though, you should be careful! Your fullbring is relatively new, if it starts to go out of control you could end up loosing your life." he finished looking grim about the prospect.

"Don't worry about me! If my powers seem to be going out of control that's pretty much normal, it has always been in a hurry to grow stronger." Turning back to Rurika he nodded at her.

Nodding back Rurika smiled and said, "Alright I permit you!" before creating her heart and sending it at Ichigo.

Once inside the bird cage Ichigo looked around and was surprise to find himself surround by a dessert like field and a blue sky, 'Weird, there must be more to her powers then just putting people inside objects.' he thought before seeing Mr Pork and the chicken heading for him.

"Oh so it's you again eh kid!" Mr Pork called out, "Glad to see your foul mouthed friend isn't here with you, he was really annoying."

"Ah!" He replied pulling out his shinigami badge and activating it, "Let's have good fight."

"That's the spirit kid!" the chicken called out, "Now lets BEGIN!" he yelled as they ran at Ichigo transforming as they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Cloaks that they are using is the same one that Urahara had created to go after Hiyori and the rest of the Visored without being detected.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Running forward to meet the duel head on Ichigo charged up his attack an launched it at them, seeing the attack coming Mr. Pork dodge to side prompting the chicken to do the same, running to the opened space between them Ichigo threw a quick attack from his badge at the chicken man before heading for Mr. Pork.

"So you want to fight me directly huh!" Mr. Pork called out, "I won't make that easy." he said as he threw a punch, Jumping on the fist at the last second Ichigo ran on Mr. Pork's arm to his head and shot a charged attack, smashing him into the ground and knocking him unconscious. Landing on the ground Ichigo turned and brought up his badge blocking the chicken man's peck attack before being sent sliding backwards.

"Pretty good kid!" the chicken man said, "But I won't be as easy to beat as Porky."

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo responded.

Running forward and meeting half way the chicken man launched another peck attack, dodging to his left Ichigo launched a quick a quick uncharged attack that was bashed aside by the chickens wing. As the chicken man pressed his advantage launching attacks after attacks at Ichigo forcing him to dodge or block, Ichigo started charging the reiatsu of his badge, 'Alright! I just have to take control of my reiatsu and wear it like cloak.' he thought as the reiatsu surged and moved up his arm to his elbow, 'It's working!' he thought distracted for second, the chicken seeing it's chance jumped forward and grabbed him with his feet trapping Ichigo under it.

"Ugh!" Ichigo grunted as the chicken applied it's full weight on him before picking him up smashing him to the ground again.

"I've got you now kid!" it stated, "This fight is mine!" lifting him up again and stomping him into the ground.

Gritting his teeth against the pain Ichigo concentrated on his badge trying to draw its powers to the rest of his body, 'Damn it! I just need to hang on a little longer.' as the chicken man lifted him in the air again the reiatsu of the badge surged once more covering his whole arm and forcing the chickens grip to loosen. Landing on his back Ichigo rolled out of the way of the chickens next stomp, before getting to his feet his arm covered in black and red reiatsu, "Thanks for all your help, but I'm putting an end to this right now." Ichigo called out as he ran at the chicken.

"Don't get cocky!" the chicken yelled as he launched a peck attack, using the energy on his arm Ichigo jumped into the air above the chicken before using the energy to grab the chicken by the head. Swinging his arm around he forced the chicken off the ground and swung him through the air before smashing him into the ground, landing on the ground Ichigo looked at the chicken seeing if it would get up.

Suddenly the world was covered in pink and he found himself on the floor on the fullbring lounge his fullbring deactivated from surprise. Around the same rotund man from before and a skinny man who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks lay unconscious on the ground.

"Hoooo!" Ginjo began surprise coloring his face, "You certainly beat them quickly? I didn't expect that you would have advance this quickly."

"Ah!" Ichigo responded wiping his clothes down after getting up, "I didn't think I would have either but my fullbring is really a lot like my shinigami powers."

"So it's like riding a bike then." Rurika commented "Once you learn you never forget."

Nodding at her in responded Ichigo asked, "So what's my next step in this training?"

"You should take a short breather! Jackie was suppose to help with your next step but she step out while you where training."

"Uh! Right I guess I can do that."

* * *

><p>Jumping from roof top to roof top faster then the human eye can follow, Trunks with Karin holding on to him on his back, made his way to the hospital to talk to Ishida Uryu about his mental state. All the while he got a feeling that they were being followed but was unable to pinpoint the location of the person doing so, 'Strange!' he thought, 'It feels like some one is following us at a high speed from the air vibrations that I'm feeling, but I'm not able to pick up on any signs of this persons Ki.'<p>

Suddenly he grab karin's legs, "Hey what are you-" she began before he threw himself backwards in mid air dodging a chain of energy that wrapped it self around a light pole. Landing on the ground in a parking lot while still holding on to Karin, he looked around for the person who launched the attack.

"What the heck was that?" Karin asked angry at being forced into such a quick change in trajectory.

"I'm guessing the Zero division decided to make it's move!" he said while looking around, "Though they are keeping themselves hidden pretty well."

"You have great instincts there kid." a man's voiced called out from their right, turning Trunks and Karin saw three figures standing side by side, One of them was a woman and two of them were men, they were dress in dark robes that obscured everything but their hands and faces, the man in middle was giant in comparison to all present company, standing at 15 ft tall and built like a mountain, speaking up it was made clear he was the one to address Trunks, "But your not getting away from us! Were taking you with us even if we have to kill that girl on your back."

"What?" Trunks exclaimed in surprise, "She's has nothing to do with this, if you want to fight me then fight me and let her go."

"She became a part of this the minute you brought her along with you!" the man stated as he got into a crouched position and placed his hand on his sword his consorts following suit, "If you want we "might" just let her live if you come along quietly."

'Bastard! They are suppose to be part of an organization that protects humans, and here they are threatening them.' Trunks thought as he saw the others put there hands on their swords, suddenly he felt Karin start to shake, looking at her over his shoulder he was about to ask her if she was alright when-

"You Bastard!" She screamed, "I can't believe that your the type of people that they would let protect your precious spirit king, with everything that's going on you would think that you would help us out instead of threatening us." she said before slapping Trunks on the shoulder, "Trunks just kick their assess, don't worry about showing these guys any mercy."

At this the man and his consorts laughed at the thought of getting beaten in fight, "You foolish child!" the one on the man's left said with a raspy voice, "There's no way this mortal will be able to beat Garrion-sama, so you should both just come quietly or DIE." he finished with a yell pulling out his zanpakutou, as he was about to move forward Trunks disappeared from his sight and suddenly he was met with a knee to the face sending him flying back an crashing in to one of the cars unconscious.

Garrion acting quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at the Trunks and Karin just as he landed cutting through them in one slice, as a smile developed in his face the two became transparent before completely disappearing, 'Utsusemi?' he thought in surprise before feeling two feet on his and finding the ground rushing to meet his face.

After smashing Garrion's face on the ground with enough force to knock him out and cause the pavement to crack, Trunks turned and glared at the woman, seeing her superior and her comrade out for count she used shunpo to escape and report to there superior.

"Tsk! Look's like those guys were nothing but talk." Karin said before taping his shoulder and pointing him in the direction of the hospital, "Now let's get going we have a mission to do."

"Hai, Hai!" Trunks intoned as he jump on the nearest roof top and headed for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, Karin and Trunks made their way to the nurse at the front desk, after asking her the room that Ishida Uryu is located she contacted Uryu-sensei about the visitors for his son. Upon making his way to the front desk Ishida Ryuuken took notice of the young man who had brought his son in eldest of the Kurosaki sisters waiting with the rest of the patients.<p>

Walking up to them he greeted them, "Since we didn't have any time for introductions when we last saw each other I might as well do so now, I'm Ishida Ryuuken." he said as gesture them to follow.

"Oh well it's nice to-"

"He's Trunks Briefs and I'm Kurosaki Karin!" she interrupted, "Where here to ask your son some questions about the person who attacked him." she finished getting down to business.

"Straight to the point huh! I like that." Ryuuken stated deciding not to comment on the young mans strange name. "I don't know what good it will do you to ask Uryu for anything about this enemy but me my guest." he finished as they stepped in to the elevator and headed upstairs.

Ishida Uryu had been feeling antsy for the last day or so! Here he was stuck to a bed because he got careless and let himself get cut down, 'I swear if I ever find the guy who did this to me I'm gonna shoot him in knee.' he thought before hearing his door open, turning he saw his father walk in with Karin and Trunks following behind him.

"Kurosaki-san, Trunks-san what are you two doing here?" He asked curious as to the nature of this visit.

"They came here to ask you about this about the person who cut down, they've apparently have some information that will shed some light on what's going on." Ryuuken answered before they could.

"I already told Kurosaki and the others that there is nothing to tell, just because a couple of days have passed doesn't mean anything is gonna change." he exclaimed.

"Actually Ishida-san we have been able to get some information on one of the guys who attacked." Trunks responded, "Which is the reason where here! When you where attacked was the guy with the long hair and a scar over his left eye the one who cut down?"

"How did you-" Ishida began before shaking his head, "Never mind! But no it wasn't the man with the long hair and a scar, the one who attacked me had his hair slicked back and carried a large western style broadsword with a handle in the blade."

"That's good hear!" karin began relief in her voice, "That means you didn't think of any of them as your friends?" she asked to make sure.

"As my friends? Why would I even do such thing about the people that attacked me?" he asked growing curious about this line of questioning, as Karin explained the events of the last couple of days and the reason for them being here, Ishida knew that things are certainly moving quickly.

* * *

><p>On the warehouse district of Karakura town two women sat together on the roof top on one of the many warehouses catching up on the events of the last 100 years, these two women are Sarugaki Hiyori and Hikifune Kirio. Standing not to far away watching the happy reunion were the rest of the Visored's, they were happy to see Hiyori back with her mother figure specially after everything that happen since the two last saw each other.<p>

"Ah! Seeing a mother and daughter reunite after so long brings a warm feeling to my heart." Rose stated bring his right hand to his chin and closing his eyes.

"I'm just hoping that now that she and Hikifune have met up again that she would calm down a little." Shinji responded with a smile.

"That's unlikely to happen! Specially if she finds out we've been spying on her." Lisa stated while reading her book.

"Tsk! All this sentimentality is making me sick." Kensei stated trying to act like the tough guy, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ah! Kensie you're embarrassed!" Mashiro said as she pinched his cheek.

"I'm not you idiot!" he yelled pulling away.

"Now Kensei there's no need to act tough all time! Specially at a time like this, after all Hiyori finally got to talk to Hikifune before she has to leave." Love stated a slight smile on his face.

"I agree!" Hachigen said, "Moments like these are rare so we should all go back inside and let Hiyori enjoy it." he finished as he turned and head inside.

"Fine, fine! Everyone let's head inside." Shinji stated following Hachigen inside the others not far behind.

In the distance of the warehouse the visored called home, the shinigami who had escaped after the attack on Trunks failed is has entered the warehouse district and is now moving toward Hikifune and Hiyori. As she moved along toward her superior officer she went over in her head what she would say, 'I just gotta tell her that Garrion order us to attack before we were ready and because of it he has already been taken out.'

Using shunpo on last time she land in front of Hikifune and Hiyori, kneeling before she began to speak, "Ma'am Roletta Chuchi reporting in!"

Surprised at the sudden appearance of this new person Hiyori jumped to her feet and brought her hand to her sword, "Who the hell are you!" she demand angry that anyone would interrupt her time with Hikifune.

"Hahahaha! Hiyori-chan calm down, she is one of my subordinates that I had on tracking duty." Hikifune said while standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder, calming down Hiyori removed her hand from her zanpakutou all the while glaring a Chuchi, "Well what's she doing here if she was on tracking duty?"

"Well that's what were going to find out aren't we?" Hikifune stated with a sweet smile that brought a smirk to Hiyori's face, seeing there reaction Roletta Chuchi knew she was in for a bad time.

* * *

><p>After Jackie had returned and after Ichigo told her his reasons for using is powers, she had agreed to help in further developing his fullbring, after being allowed inside a fish tank by Rurika, they found themselves facing one another across a water and sand filled landscape, activating his powers Ichigo's fullbring manifested itself in the new from that he gained from fighting the two stuff animals.<p>

"What hell is that?" Jackie asked looking on in concern, "Are your powers going out of control?"

Looking at his arm before looking back at her Ichigo answered, "No, this is just the next step of my fullbring! I just haven't managed to completely wear it as a cloak yet."

Not believing this to be the case Jackie looked up and called out, "Ginjo! get Rurika to get us out here Ichigo's powers are going out control." she screamed not knowing that no less then 5 seconds after they entered the fish tank Rurika stepped out, not wanting to be there for this training session.

Suddenly a mass of energy flew at her and trapped her on the ground and when Ichigo came into view above her, she saw that he was the one controlling it, "What are you doing?"

"I told you" he began, "My powers are under control!" releasing her, he jumped back to where he was using the energy mass, "Now activate your fullbring and let's get started with this training."

Looking at him with narrowed eyes Jackie got to feet, her clothes and boots dirty, "Would you tell an enemy to activate their power instead of attacking if this were real battle?" she asked as she placed her right hand on her hip.

Thinking about for a second Ichigo nodded, "Probably!" he answered certain of this.

"Hmm! Your one strange guy." she said bringing her hands to her side, " 'Dirty Boots!'" once she said this her body started to be covered in green reiatsu that took the shape of clothes, seeing this Ichigos' thought of fullbring that can be worn was fully confirmed, "My fullbring 'Dirty Boots' is one of the types of fullbring that can be worn like your friend Sado's. Though I suppouse I should tell you that my fullbring becomes stronger the dirtier it becomes and since you already got me dirty I'll be coming at you in full." she finished running forward to attack.

Seeing this Ichigo commanded the energy of his badge to shoot forward to try and grab her like he did before, as the energy reached her Jackie disappeared using bringer light and appearing behind him poised to kick him. Seeing the attack coming Ichigo used the the badge's energy to grab the ground and pull himself away from the attack, as he pulled himself forward Ichigo looked back to see the water shoot up over 9 meters in height as Jackie's kick land on the ground. Looking forward he was surprise to see Jackie waiting for him in there before drawing back her leg and kicking him backwards. Skidding on the ground twice he got his arms under him and pushed himself into a standing position just in time to bring his right arm forward to block Jackie's kick, the force of the kick sent his arm upward and as she turned and landed on her right leg she kicked out with her left, throwing himself aside Ichigo manage the dodge her and got on the offensive by throwing a four sided wheel of energy at her and forced her to dodge.

'Good looks like I can still used this attack!' he thought throwing two more this time with six sides each.

* * *

><p>Making there way back to the Uruhara shoten after confirming Ishida wasn't brained washed and calling the others, Karin once again was riding on Trunks back as they move around the roof tops of the least populated areas of Karakura town. As they moved at dizzying speeds Karin decided to voice her thoughts aloud, "Do you think that they we'll try to capture you again today after what?" she asked.<p>

"Probably! Though I guess it depends on how fast that can mobilized there forces, and since I let one of them get away that maybe sooner then rather then later." he answered as he landed on a roof top before jumping to another again.

"Which means that they will probably be on us before to long." Karin stated understanding that even if he had stopped the woman from escaping the others would have become suspicious if they didn't report in and come looking for them.

As if summon by her words in front of them appeared five people forcing Trunks to stop, three of the people were ones who had attacked them earlier and the other two were to blonde haired women. One was tall and had hair up in a bun held by chop sticks with two bangs framing her face from the side, she was wearing a black shikoshou cut in a similar fashion to Soifon's with gauntlets on each arm. The other could be mistaken for young girl if not for the air about her, she had her long hair in a ponytail on the top of her head with four bangs framing her face, she was wearing a set of blue jeans with red sneakers and a red sweater.

"Hey there kiddo!" called the tall woman, " It's good to finally meet you, I'm Hikifune Kirio of the Zero division."

"Trunks Briefs!" he introduced himself with little room for argument.

Raising an eyebrow at his name Hikifune continued while the younger woman beside did her best to keep herself from laughing, "So I hear you've met my subordinates when they decided to take you on themselves!" she stated glancing at them and forcing them to flinch back slightly, "Now I understand why you don't want to come with us, but orders are orders, and while I may not be the type of person to follow them as they were issued, my hands are tied on this one." upon saying this 21 people wearing similar cloaks to the one's as the the three people behind Hikifune appeared around them boxing them in, "Now do your self and that girl a favor in come with us."

Seeing that they were surrounded and carrying Karin with him put him at a disadvantage, Trunks told Karin to get down, "What? Why?" she asked knowing that he could take them on even with her here.

"I don't want to put your life in danger so please get down." he answered as he looked at his opponents. Getting off his back reluctantly Karin took a couple steps away from him, taking this as there cue the shinigami surrounding them started to move slowly only to stop; and draw there zanpakutou's when Trunks crossed his arms in front of him and began glowing with a gold light.

As Karin watched Trunks body become some what translucent an identical image of him moved to his side and took a physical from, she was able to sense that his energy was split in half and that the being standing next to him was his exact copy in every way.

As the glow left there bodies both Trunks fell into a stance the original moving to stand between the shinigami and Karin so that he can get her out of there at as soon as they got an opening. The shinigami around them blinked once then blinked again at seeing such a technique, they could tell that they were both real and that things will become a lot more complicated of an affair. Before Hikifune could order her men to attack, Trunks was kicked from behind and sent stumbling forward by the Karin who had an angry look on her face.

"You idiot!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs, "You had this type of technique that you could have used all a long and you didn't use back when Yoruichi came to get you." she said angry at his lack of foresight.

"What?" began confused before understanding her meaning, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, "I guess I didn't think about." he finished looking down on at his feet.

Glaring at him for a second Karin turned to the clone and pointed, "Your gonna go with them to meet the spirit!" she said before pointing at Trunks, "and your gonna come with me to the Urahara Shoten got that!" as they nodded Karin walked up to Trunks got on his back again telling him to make his way to the shoten.

As they watched the two leave Hiyori and Hikifune looked at each other before looking at the clone, "Well that when better then I thought it would!" Hikifune exclaimed getting a nod from Hiyori in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not sure about the ending so give me some feedback to see if I should change it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

As Chad put an ended to the call and put away his phone he took a good long look at Ginjo, 'Slicked back hair, and uses a western style broadsword with a handle in the blade!' he thought, 'It certainly sounds like him, could it be that Ginjo and Tsukishima are working together. Then why go to all this trouble? What do they want from Ichigo? Or could Tsukishima had gotten to him as well?' walking over, he sat down on the easy chair across from Ginjo.

"Something wrong?" Ginjo asked giving Chad a curious look, "You've been staring at me since you took that call!" he stated.

"It's nothing!" Chad responded with as shake of his head, "I just found out that Ishida didn't get a good look at Tsukishima's accomplice, so that's a dead end but, he wasn't cut down by Tsukishima." he replied making sure to not to betray anything, "Though I would like to ask about Tsukishima's powers?"

"We've already told everything we know about his powers! Why are you bringing this up again?" Ginjo asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Our friend Orihime, was cut down by Tsukishima but she didn't suffer any ill effects, physically." he started, "She told us that after waking up she thought of Tsukishima as friend that she hadn't thought about in a while. My thoughts is that Tsukishima has the power to implant memories into others or maybe some type of hypnosis." at hearing this Ginjo put down his drink.

"She thought of him as a friends?" He asked before continuing, "That's impossible, Tsukishima's ability is that he is able to cut through anything with his sword. I've never seen him do anything like what your implying."

"Are you sure?" at his nodded Chad continued, "What if this is a new power? or maybe this was one of his powers all along and he never told anyone?"

"It couldn't possibly be a new power since all of us already developed all our fullbring abilities!" Ginjo stated, "Though if this is a power that he had from the beginning he could have hidden it from all of us by simply manipulating our memories."

"That's right!" a voice called out from outside before the door was sliced in half diagonally, "I did hide this power of mine from all of you." Tsukishima stated as he walked through the threshold.

"Tsukishima!" Ginjo called out getting to his feet, Chad following suit.

"Ginjo! It's been a long time, how are all of you?" he asked before turning to Giriko, " I hope you having been drinking to much Kutsusawa. Yukio I see your still only interested in video games that's no good, you should read a book every once in a while." taking a look around he continued, "Riruka isn't here?" he finished as he walked further into the room.

"Tsukishima, what are you doing here?" Ginjo asked clenching his fist and glaring at him.

"Jackie isn't in here either." he commented looking around some more before his eyes fell on the glowing fish tank.

"Tsukishima!" Ginjo yelled angry at being ignored.

"Are they in there?" Tsukishima asked gripping his sword tightly and bringing it forward to attack the fish tank.

"Stop!" Ginjo yelled moving forward, but it was to late, the fish tank was cut clean through along with the table it was on. As the pink light disappeared a mass of black and red reiatsu shot out from fish tank before it was replaced by Ichigo dress in a shihakusho made of pure reiatsu and Jackie down on one knee having difficulty catching her breath.

"So this is were you've been hiding!" Tsukishima commented his sword extended toward Ichigo, suddenly Ichigo brought up his right arm and knocked it away with blade made of energy extending from it.

"Who's hiding?" he asked glaring at the other man, "I don't know what is it that you want with me! But attacking my family friends was a mistake your going to regret." he finished before disappearing and attacking Tsukishima from above and behind, 'Bringer light!' everyone in the room thought in surprise as Ichigo brought down sword.

Bringing his sword up Tsukishima blocked the attack and used bringer light to get behind Ichigo, when he landed he moved forward to attack only to be forced to jump back and out of the apartment when from under Ichigo's left arm the blade he was using extend to attack. Moving back through the air Tsukishima slashed the blade aside before it could reach him and kept moving backwards toward the closest roof top.

Retracting the blade Ichigo turned around and headed out of the apartment after Tsukishima, jumping on the railing and across the street to the building that Tsukishima was on.

"Ichigo!" Ginjo and Chad called after the redhead to no avail, "Damn it! Everyone lets go, if what Chad said about Tsukishima's powers is true Ichigo could be turned into an enemy." Ginjo said running out and jumping from the railing after them Chad close behind.

Turning to one another Yukio and Giriko shared a look, "Looks like Tsukishima-san's powers are working to well!" Giriko commented, "I'll stay here and wait for Rurika-san to return you two head after them." he finished as he move to the fallen piece of door, nodding Yukio and Jackie ran out the door and jumped after the others.

* * *

><p>At the top of the roof top of an abandoned building Ichigo had pressed his attack against Tsukishima, but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to hit him, 'Damn it!' he thought as Tsukishima dodge another of his attacks, jumping back to put some distance between them he extended his arm forward making his blade extend all quickly toward Tsukishima. Dodging to his left Tsukishima moved forward to attack when Ichigo moved his arm to follow slashing at him with the extend blade, forcing Tsukishima to jump.<p>

While Tsukishima was in the air Ichigo retracted the blade and fired of a six sided wheel attack forcing Tsukishima to dodge to left, "Gotcha!" Ichigo already extending his blade before he finished dodging, as the blade extended toward him Tsukishima threw himself backwards the blade cutting slightly into his left shoulder, as he fell he saw the blade move down toward him, using bringer light he moved to the side at the last second. The blade cut into the building and moved down about 15 meters before it was stopped and retracted back by Ichigo, turning to Tsukishima he fell into a stance ready to attack again.

"My, my!" Tsukishima began glancing at the small amount of blood on his shoulder, "You certainly are on your way to gain your old powers, but that attack you used is completely new isn't it."

"Ah!" confirmed as he glanced to the side seeing Ginjo and Chad arrive on the building, "It bothers me somewhat because it reminds me of someone I didn't really like."

As Ginjo and Chad arrived they watched Ichigo charge forward and slash at Tsukishima who dodge at the last second using bringer light as the fought Ginjo was able to see that Tsukishima was injured, 'Incredible even with out knowing how to use all the fullbring abilities he managed to hurt Tsukishima!' he thought as he watched Tsukishima dodge to left only to be forced to jump as Ichigo launched a wheel of energy at. While in mid air Tsukishima dodged as Ichigo's blade extended, 'Is that technique again! Could knowing that he need to wear his fullbring really had made that much of difference.' he thought as he watched Ichigo chase after Tsukishima with the extended blade.

Chad for his part was analyzing everything Ginjo did, so far from his reactions he could tell that Ginjo was worried about Ichigo and that he viewed Tsukishima as his enemy, 'Maybe Tsukishima had used his powers on Ginjo and gotten him to attack Ishida with him.' he thought knowing that if that is the case then Orihime will definitely be joining him in the future, shaking head Chad activated his fullbring as he watched Tsukishima dodge Ichigo's extended attacks, looking for an opening he waited, "El Directo!" he screamed punching his fist into the air and releasing a wave of energy heading toward Tsukishima.

As Tsukishima dodge Ichigo's attack while in the air, he knew he would have to get in close if he wanted to proceed with the plan, 'This new technique is bothersome! If things keep up this way I will have to insert my self into his fullbring.' he thought before he heard a shout, "El Directo", a wave of blue reiatsu shot at him forcing him dodge up higher into the sky. Expecting an attack from Kurosaki from the ground he surprised to find him missing, before he felt someone come from above him turning he expected a wheel attack or for his sword to extend at him, but what he got was a massive crescent shaped blast of energy and a shout of, "Getsuga Tenshou!", the attack moved quickly and covered a lot space forcing Tsukishima bring his sword up to defend himself. Unable to stop it Tsukishima was thrown down to roof top and threw the building.

As they watched the massive attack coming Chad and Ginjo jumped away from the building on to one of the neighboring buildings, as the getsuga pushed Tsukishima into the roof top and brought a third of the building down on him. 'So much power!' Ginjo thought looking on as Ichigo landed on the half of the building that was still standing, 'It's obvious his fullbring isn't complete yet, he is able to use it with so much mastery. I won't be long now, we should be able to give him our powers in no time.' smiling he turned as he felt Yukio and Jackie land beside them.

"It doesn't look like hes gonna need our help, but if he starts having trouble we will jump in." Ginjo said before turning back to watch the fight.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Yukio asked before continuing, "What if his fullbring becomes complete in this battle, if non of us are there to stop the burst of his reiatsu he could die." he pointed out.

"Ginjo his powers are growing at an alarming rate if this keeps going I have no doubt in my mind he will loose control soon." Jackie put in.

"Alright! Yukio prepare to trap Ichigo in your fullbring, Jackie, Chad once I start fighting Tsukishima make sure he doesn't get his hands on Yukio. If he really has the power to make people believe they are on his side I don't want him getting to Yukio." receiving a nod from the others Ginjo used bringer light to jump toward the partly collapsed building.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo waited for Tsukishima to come back up he concentrated on catching his breath, 'Looks like like using getsuga after so long really took a lot out of me.' he thought, when suddenly the floor underneath him gave way. Jumping back he just landed to the roof top when Tsukishima attacked putting him on the defensive, blocking an parrying what he could and dodging what he couldn't Ichigo tried to put some distance between them only to get cut off as Tsukishima would use Bringer light to close the distance, 'Damn hes already adjusting to my attacks.' he thought as he found an opening and a slashed at Tsukishima only to have him jump up and bring his sword down. Managing to block this attack Ichigo wasn't prepared when Tsukishima put his foot on his left shoulder and pushed off throwing him back against the roof tops edge, before he could recover Tsukishima was on him slashing down. When suddenly Ginjo appeared in front of him blocking the attack, "Ginjo!" Ichigo called out in surprise.<p>

Looking back at him over his shoulder Ginjo smiled, "You did well Ichigo, but you need to stop until your fullbring is complete!" before turning back to Tsukishima no trace of the smile on his face and pushing him away.

"Are you really going to go to that much trouble to protect him against me Ginjo?" Tsukishima asked amused.

Looking at him Ginjo could tell that Tsukishima was hurt by that last attack, but how badly he was hurt he wasn't sure, "Ah! you bet I will now stop talking and lets fight!" Ginjo screamed as he used bringer light to move forward.

As the two exchanged attacks Ichigo was able to see the way that they used bringer light to propelled themselves through the air, allowing them to dodge on a dime, 'Their good! If I hadn't had my new attacks and surprised Tsukishima with my getsuga I would have been hard pressed to keep up.' shaking his head he started getting up from the floor when a black shadow appeared over him, "What is th-" was the last thing he said before he was swallowed by it.

Ginjo brought down his sword in an over head slash, only to have Tsukishima dodge left and stab at him from the side, bringing his sword up he parried the attack before taking another swing, Ginjo's attacked was block before it was pushed up and Tsukishima moved in to slash him across the chest. Using bringer light, Ginjo dodged up before propelling himself downward and grabbing his sword by the blades handle he slashed down anticipating Tsukishima's next move as soon as he dodge he brought the sword up and parried the attack aimed for his head before moving forward and slashing at Tsukishima. Ducking down to dodge Ginjo's attack he slashed at his legs forcing Ginjo to move to the air, following after him Tsukishima pressed his attack with multiple stabs aiming at different vital spots. Ginjo brought his sword closer to his body to blocked 5 attacks before dodging to the left before dashing back at Tsukishima with his sword held straight to stab him, Tsukishima spun to right dodging the attack bringing his sword around and slashing at Ginjo.

Throwing himself backwards Ginjo felt the sword cut slightly into his head, stopping in mid air he was careful to keep his sword in front of him and his eyes on his opponent while he used his left hand to wipe his face, 'Strange, even though hes been aiming for vital spots through out this fight, I haven't felt any blood lust coming from him.' he thought before grabbing the blades handle with his left. Bring the sword up Ginjo started to power up his attack as he heard the distant sound of sirens in the air, knowing he would have to finish this soon he used bringer light to dash forward, at the last second he dashed up in to the air and swung his down launching a wave of energy at Tsukishima.

As Tsukishima watched Ginjo charge his attack he kept calm knowing what would come, as Ginjo moved he prepared his bringer light to move down and back as soon as he swung his sword, as the attack came Tsukishima move dodging the blast as it hit the abandoned building creating a massive amount of dust cover. Once he felt Ginjo land on what was left of the roof he moved in with a stabbing attack using bringer light to accelerate it, as his sword came into view Ginjo used his sword the block the attack, expecting this Tsukishima used bringer light again and pushed Ginjo back knocking him off his feet. About to press his attack he stopped as he felt a something on his back turning he saw Rurika pointing her love gun a point blacn, "Rurika it's been a while." he said looking back at her with a smile.

"Give it up Tsukishima!" Rurika said eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face as she looked at him, "You know you can't dodge from this distance after all you did build it, my 'love gun'." she finished pressing her weapon more firmly to his back.

Looking back to Ginjo, Tsukishima saw the others had surrounded him with Chad and Jackie standing side by side with Ginjo and Giriko and Yukio behind them, "I suppose I should give up! After all the reason for me being here has already been placed in Yukio's fullbring." after saying this he used bringer light and disappeared from site.

Once Tsukishima had left the six fullbringers made their way back to the lounge to pick up anything they will need before moving to their other hide out, "Alright! Now that were all set let get going we can't waste time or Tsukishima may decide to return." Ginjo said as he turned toward the door.

"Ginjo wait!" Chad called out, "I don't think going to that hideout will be much better then staying here." he said as Ginjo turned an gave him a confused look.

"Why's that?" he asked concern about Chad's claims.

Chad began explained his reasoning, he told Ginjo about Ishida and the description of person who help Tsukishima attacked him; and his reasoning why the new hideout won't work out, he saw the mix of emotions on Ginjo's face at the revelations and Chad knew that he could trust Ginjo.

What neither Chad or Ginjo saw was the worried look shared by the other fullbringers as they heard Chad's story and the suggestion of were they should go.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Urahara shoten the six fullbringers made their way in side to be greeted by Tessai, once Chad explained the situation to him, Tessai let them in and directed them down the latter to the training area. Once they were down there he made his way to one of the communication station above on the living area of the shop and contacted soul society informing them of the change in the situation.<p>

Once all six of them made there way down the stairs they saw a pink house with the words 'Kame House 2' printed on it's red roof, Rurika at seeing the house squealed and ran toward the it with the others following at a more moderate pace.

"Well at least Rurika is happy!" Jackie commented as she watched her fellow fullbringer reach the house, before opening the door and making walking inside. Suddenly Rurika screamed again causing the others to hurry to the house as they arrived they looked through the open window to see Rurika on her but point at a young man with purple hair with a group of people sitting across from him.

"Hey are you alright?" Trunks asked getting up form the table and moving forward to held her up when he was stop by someones voice.

"She's fine!" Ginjo said in a monotone voice, "She gets like this when ever she meets a guy she thinks is cute." turning his head Trunks got his first look at Ginjo before turning and pointing and yelling out.

"IT"S YOU!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

As he watched his other self jump away from the scene, Trunks, sent a telepathic message.

'_Is this really a good idea?_' he asked.

'_I don't know. But it's better than fighting in the middle of the town._' his other self answered.

'_I guess so. With this many shinigami around, I don't think I we would be able to keep everyone safe._' he said. Turning around, he took another look at the shinigami. '_Just make sure to keep everyone safe on your end. I make sure that nothing happens on mine._'

"So, what happens now?" he asked the leader of the group.

"Now," Hikifune said, tilting her head to her left. "Well that's simple we head to soul society, and in two days time when the gates to the royal palace are open. We take you back for the meeting you should have agreed to come when it was first offered."

"You're leaving already?" Hiyori asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Sorry Kiddo!" she said, looking at her daughter figure. "I was expecting to spend at least another day with you. However," looking back at the three shinigami, she continued. "Certain people broke formation and forced us to move before we were ready."

Flinching back. Garrion, Chuchi, and Kaidou, got on their knees and started apologizing."Ma'am please forgive our insolence! I promise, I will not break from formation again." Garrion yelled, his forehead on the ground.

"Tsk! Get up you idiots. When we get back to the royal palace, I'm gonna put you through enough drills that you will be sore weeks." turning to Hiyori. "Listen, Hiyori. I know you don't want to because of central 46's decision back then, but if you come with me we can spend the next two days together."

"Of course I don't want! If I even step into soul society those bastards at central 46 will try to have executed." Hiyori exclaimed, sounding bitter and angry.

"Ah! I guess it was a bad suggestion." looking back at Trunks, Hikifune mentioned for him to follow. Walking forward to the middle of the building, her gauntlets transformed into a sword. grabbing the sword, she trusted it forward before turning it aside; making a senkaimon appear.

As the gates opened. She signaled her subordinates, using shunpo they all appeared beside Trunks; ready to escort him to soul society. Turning to look at Hiyori once more. Hikifune asked again, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to come with?"

"Unless you can get me someone to watch my back while I'm there, this will be good-bye; until next time the spirit king gets interested in some weirdo?" she said, pointing at Trunks.

"You do know, that this "weirdo" can split himself further into an extra body and act as your back don't you?" Trunks deadpanned, looking annoyed.

"Ho! So are you offering my little Hiyori back up?" Hikifune asked, before smirking, "Or maybe you fell in love with her the minute you saw her?"

"Pervert!" Hiyori yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I-it's nothing l-like that!" he exclaimed, with a stutter a blush appearing over his face. "I just want to help. I don't want whatever time you two are gonna have together, get cut short because of something so trivial."

"Hahahahha!" Hikifune laughed, "You shouldn't take everything so seriously, But if you're willing to then I want to ask for you help with this." she finished smiling at him.

Nodding Trunks, crossed his arms over his body. The same glow from before surrounded him, and he split himself into two once more. Turning to Hiyori, the new Trunks said "Well are you coming or not?"

"Tsk!" she said, turning her head aside. "Don't go thinking that I'm grateful or anything." before walking forward to stand at his side.

"Alright! Since that's settled, It's time to go." Hikifune called out, as she walked to the senkaimon. With everybody else following behind her.

* * *

><p>In the 12th divisions barracks, Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin, were standing beside a ball of pure reiatsu. The ball itself, was on top of smooth, black, square-shaped device. Running along the surface were multiple lines, lit up in the same color of the reiatsu. "Are you sure about?" Urahara asked, "Once you go through with this, you're gonna be sacrificing you son's future."<p>

"You don't have to repeat your self so often." Isshin responded. "I know what's at stake here, and Ichigo is not happy staying as he is now."

"Just making sure you didn't have a change of heart." turning his head to the side, Urahara looked at a another person standing a couple of feet away. "Alright! just pour your reiatsu into the orb, then we can go ahead with the next part"

Steeping forward. A petite woman, wearing a shinigami outfit; with a lieutenants badge. Her hair short, cut to reach just above her chin, "Ah!" she said, smiling slightly. "Let's finally bring Ichigo back to his old self."

* * *

><p>The senkaimon, located within Seireitei; open's and from it a jigokucho makes its way through. Following behind the jigokucho is, Hikifune and her team escorting Trunks between them. Bringing up the rear were Hiyori and Trunks, keeping their guard up in case of an attack. As they made their way to through the field, heading towards the captains meeting hall. Hikifune, sent her jigokucho ahead to Inform the captain-commander, turning she ordered.<p>

"Alright! take the prisoner your escorting between you to the cell that was prepared for him. I want four of you to guard him at a time, with a shift change every eight hours."

"Yes Ma'am!" they called out, leading the Trunks between them to the detention area, of the 1st division. As he watched himself be led away, Trunks sent out a message to himself. '_I'll keep you informed on anything important. You pass the information to our other self._'

'_Will do!_'

"Hey kid! Are listening? We gotta go to the captains meetings." Hikifune said, while snapping her fingers.

"Oh, uh Sorry! The sights surprised me a little." he said, smiling awkwardly; while rubbing the back of his head.

"If the sights surprised you that much, then you're not gonna make a good back for me. I'm already starting to regret coming here." Hiyori responded, while glaring at him.

"Sorry, I keep my guard from now."

"See that you do, I don't want anything happening to my little Hiyori. Now let's get going, the captains should have already gotten the message." Hikifune said, turning and heading toward the captains meeting hall.

* * *

><p>At the accusation, Ginjo stopped for a second. That second ended up costing him, as Trunks moved and head butted him in the face; taking him flying back with him. Before Ginjo could clear his head.<p>

Trunks grabbed him by the shoulders, flipped himself over him and kicked him to the ground. Bouncing off the ground, Ginjo used bringer light; to throw himself to the side. Narrowly missing being on the receiving end of a kick, that left a 6 meter long trench on the ground.

"Listen to me!" Ginjo screamed out, as he transformed his cross. He watched as his opponent moved forward slowly, "I know about the attack on Ishida. Chad told me about everything that happened, he told me that I was one of the people who attacked him." getting ready to move, he saw his opponent had stopped. "But I don't remember any of it. As far as I know Tsukishima used his powers on me to get me to work with him."

"Trunks-san stop!" Chad screamed, appearing between them. "Ginjo is not enemy! He's a victim just like Inoue." the rest of the full bringers, appeared as well; putting themselves between him and Ginjo.

Looking at him, Trunks could see that Chad, was willing to protect Ginjo if he made to attack. Signing he said, "Fine, but if this is a trap; I won't hesitate to take him down."

As Trunks turned away from them and, headed towards the Kame house. Ginjo allowed himself to relax, immediately he felt the damage he recieved and, fell to his knees. Using his sword to keep himself up.

"Ginjo!" Rurika screamed, running towards him. "Damn it, this was bad idea. We should just leave and risk our old hideout."

"She's right! If that guy decides that you're the enemy, he will kill you next time he attacks. He barely touched you, and you're already in this bad of shape." Yukio said, as he looked him over.

"I hate to agree with Yukio, but as you are now you won't even be able to train Ichigo. We need to get out of here before anything else happens." Jackie responded.

"No." Ginjo began, "We need to prove to them that we're not the enemy. If we leave now they will only suspect us more." he finished, using his sword to get to his feet.

"No offense Ginjo-san." Giriko responded, "When you told us we should come here, we had our reservations but came because we trust you as our leader. However, since this incident happened we have all voiced our opinion on leaving. As we agreed, if the majority is not in consensus then we-"

"Hey!" Trunks called out, drawing their attention. "Here eat this it will heal all wounds." before throwing a senzu at Ginjo. Catching it, Ginjo looked at the bean in his hand in wonder. "Are you serious? This little bean is gonna heal all my wounds?" looking back at Trunks he continued. "Why would you do this? I thought you didn't trust us?"

"I don't trust you! But until you do something to make me doubt you, I'm gonna trust Chad's judgement on this one." Trunks said before turning, and heading back to the Kame house.

Looking at Trunks, as he walked away; Ginjo decided to eat the bean. Immediately, he felt the effects. His wounds had healed and his energy replenished, transforming his sword back into a necklace; he tested his body to make sure he was doing okay. 'incredible! It's like I didn't even get in fight.' he thought, before looking at the others.

"So, are we leaving or are we going to stay and try to earn their trust?" he asked, smiling.

"We're leaving." Rurika deadpanned, crossing her arms and making her way to the latter.

"Let's go Ginjo! You no longer have choice in the matter." Jackie put in following after Rurika.

"Giriko, Yukio? Do you want to leave as well?"

"It would be most prudent if we did. If anything were to happen to make that young man doubt us, he will kill you Ginjo, and from what I've seen there is nothing you can do about." Giriko answered.

"I'm with the others on this. Besides we can just go to our third safe house." Yukio replied, sounding nonchalant.

"Third safe house?" Ginjo asked, "Why didn't you say anything about this? Did you all know?"

"It's one of my personal apartments. I usually use it when I want to have some peace from the rest of you." with that Yukio turned to followed the others, with Giriko not far behind.

Sighing he turned to Chad. "I'm sorry this didn't work out." and turned following behind his friends. Looking back at the kame house Chad sighed, turning way he and following after Ginjo he thought 'So am I.'

* * *

><p>Back at the Kame house, Karin was waiting impatiently for Trunks to get back to explain why he decided to give that guy the senzu. 'That was obviously the guy who attacked Ishida! Why would he decided to help after he attacked him?' turning to look out the window she spotted Trunks. 'Finally!' she thought before walking to the door and opening it.<p>

"Trunks, What's going on? Why did you decided to give that guy a senzu?" she asked, as the others followed behind her.

"What I'd like to know is why did you attack that guy?" Mizuiro added, as he and Keigo stopped beside Karin.

"Sorry about that. It looks like Ginjo may have been under Tsukishima's control, when he attacked Ishida. I decided to give him a senzu because Chad placed his trust in him." he answered looking back at them.

"Wait second!" Keigo began, "That was Ginjo? Isn't he suppose train Ichigo? If he's an enemy shouldn't you stop him and get Ichigo back." he finished sound panicked.

"Keigo-san you need to calm down. They're already leaving, and even though I can feel Ichigo-san's reiatsu with them I don't know how to get him back." Trunks answered. "The only thing we can do now, is trust Chad-san with Ichigo-san's safety."

"Damn it!" Karin called out,"I hate that we can't do anything. What if that guy is actually under Tsukishima's control now? How are we suppose to help Ichi-nii if we don't even know were they are?"

"Don't worry about that! I got a fix on all their reiatsu. It doesn't matter where they go, I will be able to find them."

"Well, I'm glad something worked out from all of this." Karin replied, before turning and heading back into the house, Trunks walking with her. " You said you were planning on calling your mother right?" at Trunks nod she continued. "Well why don't you do it now! I kind of want to meet her anyway."

"Sure! Though I feel I should warn, she can be a handful."

"You obviously haven't met old man."

Blinking. Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other, before heading into the house.

"Those two are weird!" Keigo said.

"Totally agreed."

* * *

><p>Making their way down the hallway to the captains meeting. Is the trio of Hikifune, Hiyori and, Trunks. As the door to the meeting hall came into view from the opposite direction, Kuchiki Rukia is running to get the meeting, after supplying her reiatsu. As she ran. She got a good look at the trio of people on the opposite side of the hall, specifically, 'Hiyori? But why is she here?' she thought coming to a stop in front of the door.<p>

"Hiyori!" she called out waving at the other women.

"Kuchiki," she answered, raising an eye brow. "Why are you so happy to see?"

"Just because we never got to know each other, is no reason to rude." Rukia responded. Her using a more serious tone. Looking at Hikifune she greeted her, "Hikifune-sama," turning her head to Trunks she got a curious look on her face. "Isn't he the human who you sent to capture?"

"That's him alright!" Hikifune responded with a smile, "Bet your never gonna guess why I brought him to this meeting with."

"I was going to ask, since he should be in his cell in the 1st division."

"Well you'll have to wait like everyone else, now let's get inside. I don't want to get scolded by the old man anymore then I will be."

Nodding. Rukia turned and moved to open the doors, with Hikifune by her side. Once the doors opened, the captains voices could be heard as they discussed the lasted turn of events. Walking quietly all four of them made their way into the captains meeting. Speaking currently, was the captain of the 12th division Kurosutchi Mayuri. He was reporting on the messages that were received by the 12th division about Ginjo.

"Approximately ten minutes ago we got word from Tsukaibishi, that Ginjo and his followers had arrived at the Urahara shoten. Looking for a place to take refuge in. However, our traveler the other universe(which by the way, you still haven't given me the go ahead to dissect him!) ended up attacking him, after recognizing him from the description given to him by Ishida Uryu." he stopped at hearing the door open, and turned to yell at who ever had interrupted him. "My oh my! Speak of the devil. So Hikifune, I see you managed to get our newest test subject back to soul society. Though it makes me wonder how you manage this when he is supposedly still in the human world?" he asked, his voice taking a deprave tone.

"Tsk! If you must know Mayuri," she began, as she glared at him and, took her place in front of the captains and vice-captains. Hiyori and Trunks standing at her side, "Trunks-kun here as a special ability to split himself into multiple bodies."

At hearing this, Mayuri's eyes and smile widen. Giving him an even more crazed look, "Hooo, is this ability similar to the one used by the arrancar Rudbornn Chelute? Does he grow his own clones? No wait don't tell me, I would rather find out once I cut him open." looking at Trunks he continued. "What do you say? How about you become my next experiment? I'll perform experiments on you 16 hours a day with-"

"Don't even bother continuing," Trunks said glaring at the man. "As far as I'm concern if you try anything, I wont hesitate to kill."

"You worthless pet! I'll-"

"Hehehehehehe!" Kenpachi laughed, "I'm starting to like you already, What do you say if you and I have a little fun." he said as he reached for his sword.

"As always, you both act so crude. Looking only to satisfy your immediate urges." Kuchiki Byakuya said drawing getting the other two captains attention.

"Don't compare me to this brainless oaf." Mayuri stated, glaring at Byakuya.

"Brainless oaf, huh. Why don't I show just how brainless I really am." Kenpachi growled as he went for his sword. Causing the other two captains to do the same. As they were about to pull out their swords, Yamamoto, was about to call them into order when suddenly.

"That's enough!" Trunks screamed. "If any one of you want's to fight, them fight me after this meeting, but until then act like leaders of this place are suppose too." he challenged glaring at all three of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't feel I did to well with this chapter. The technique that Trunks uses to at the beginning of the fight, is the same one Goku used in the Cooler movie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

In an opened, square field, surrounded by walls. Four men stood facing each other down, each one of them standing at a different side. As Trunks looked at the other captains he couldn't help but wonder.

'Aren't they gonna work together? The way we're all set up makes it look like a free for all?' he thought. As he was about to voice his questions, Kenpachi laughed, and release his reiatsu; a brilliant pillar of gold energy surounded him reaching towards the sky. Byakuya and Mayuri, unwilling to get showed up, did the same similar pillars of reiatsu surrounding them, only in blue and purple. Around them, shinigami from each of their divisions who came to see the fight either cheered them on or fell to their knees trembling.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi called out, as he watched Trunks look around at the shinigami in concern. "Release your reiatsu and let's go all out from the start!"

Powering up. Trunks, is surrounded by a pure white aura. His energy permeated the air, forcing the reiatsu of the captains to release their hold on the weaker shinigami."This fight is between us, don't go around involve anyone else." Trunks stated as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Hohohohohoho! What an interesting technique that was. I can't wait to start experimenting on you." Mayuri said as he pulled out his zanpakutou. " Rip, Ashisogi Jizō!" he called out his zanpakutou transforming. Using shunpo, he appeared behind Trunks aiming to stab him in the back. Turning, Trunks launched a kia blast at his face forcing Mayuri to shunpo to his right. As he reappeared ten meters away, kenpachi appeared behind slashing down; using zanzouken he dodge the attack and knead him in the face. Sending him sliding backwards. Throwing himself back and flipping to land on his feet while still in the air, Trunks dodged Byakuya's first attack. As Byakuya was about to press his attack, Kenpachi appeared behind him and swung his sword; forcing him to dodge before attacking Trunks.

As Trunks dodged Kenpachi's attacks, Mayuri; used shunpo to appear above them and stretched out his left arm swinging it a wide arc. Jumping back from each other, to avoid the attack. Kenpachi took the chance to cut of the extended arm, as it exploded he jumped in the air after Mayuri. As the two battled Mayuri dodging and using Kido to keep Kenpachi at bay. Trunks took the chance to attack Byakuya, using zanzouken, he closed the distance between delivering a punch to his face. As the punch connected Byakuya's head was thrown back, before his body disappeared. Reappearing behind Trunks he slashed through him, only to fall for the same technique. Jumping in the air to avoid a leg sweep, he prepared a kido spell as his opponent jumped after him, "Byakurai." he said shooting an intense lighting shot from his finger. Bringing his hand forward Trunks deflected the attack to the side, before launching a ki blast with his other arm.

As Trunks and Byakuya dodged and exchanged attacks. Mayuri had managed to remove and regrow his cut of arm. Turning suddenly he brought his sword up to block Kenpachi's attack. Jumping back he blocked an parried as he Kenpachi pressed his attack driving him back further, suddenly Kenpachi put on a burst of speed, appearing at his side stabbing at him. Using Ashisogi Jizo, he caught the attack between the blades and move forward placing his left hand on Kenpachi's chest. He released an invisible blast that threw the other man on his back.

"How do like my kido? Is it good enough for you brainless oaf?" he asked smiling at Kenpachi's prone from. Sitting up quickly and with a smile on his face, Kenpachi got to his feet quickly.

"You're gonna have to better then that if you want to kill me!" he stated before running forward.

After the exchange of dodging kido and Ki blast, Byakuya had land back on the ground pausing as his opponent did the same. Reevaluating the man in front of him, he said out load, "It seems you're not all talk. Then allow me the pleasure of fighting you seriously." bringing his sword to bare, in front of him he called out to his zanpakutou, "Chire, Senbonzakura!" his sword, began to glow before it broke appart into thousands of tiny blades. "My Senbonzakura gives me the best offensive ability in soul society." saying this he thrust his arms forward, causing the blades that had danced around him gather and move toward Trunks.

Jumping to the side, Trunks dodge the first wave. Before running forward, heading for Byakuya. As he ran Byakuya gestured with his hilt, causing Senbonzakura to follow him. As he ran, Trunks dodge every pass that Senbonzakura made. Reminding Byakuya of his first fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. Bringing his other hand up he separated the wave of blades into and had them attack from different angles, this forced Trunks to start dodging backwards and forwards to keep away from the blades.

'I've increased the speed of my Senbonzakura to its maximum, and yet I still can't catch him.' he thought before forcing Trunks to dodge to the right. Before Trunks made it to his location he brought his left index finger forward and call out, "Geki."

As Trunks landed on the ground from his latest dodge, he was suddenly surrounded by a red aura; making him stop for a second. As he powered through the technique, he felt the blades closing in; jumping as high as he could at the last second, avoided all but couple of the blades. Stopping in mid-air he was able to glance at the damage, before Senbonzakura attacked again. Throwing caution to the wind he flew around dodging the attacks all the while thinking, 'This guys a tough opponent.', spinning mid flight he dodged another attempt before stopping a flying back the way he came. 'If I'm gonna beat him I'm gonna have to fight carefully careful.' he thought glancing at his left arm.

His arm, covered in multiple shallow cuts,looked like a rabid cat had clawed his arm up. As the blades separated again to attack from each side, Trunks stopped in mid-air. Using a kia attack he sent Senbonakura's blades scattering in away in both directions. Moving quickly, he flew down at Byakuya; launching a ki blast. As Byakuya dodged the attack, Trunks used zanzouken to appear behind him, kicking him in the back into the explosion. Landing, Trunks waited for it to dissipate; as the smoke cleared he could see remnants of Senbonzakura, surrounding Byakuya like a shield. As Senbonzakura returned to its hilt and, became a sword again. Trunks was able to see that it that more then half of the sword was missing, Byakuya himself, had been injured; his shihakushou was half gone, he had burns on his body and, was bleeding from multiple cuts on his body.

"Are you ready give up now? I don't want to drag this out longer then I have too." Trunks said, as he adjusted his stance.

"Hmp! I belive this is enough of an answer for you." Byakuya stated, bringing his sword to bare in front of him with the blade pointed to the ground. "Bankai, Senbonzakura." he said, releasing the sword, it slipped into the ground without any resistance,"Kageyoshi." as he finished, behind him thousands of giant blades appeared as the world had gone dark. These blades then scattered becoming millions of tiny blades, ready to turn their target into mince meat.

"Damn!" Trunks exclaimed. As he flew into the air as Byakuya moved his arms forward to attack, the millions of blades followed him as he took to the air. He dodged there wave after wave after wave, he started launching kia attacks to make an opening to attack Byakuya. However, no matter what he did when ever he moved to attack; the blades would intercept.

"It's no use." Byakuya called out as Trunks dodge and parried his blades, "I've already fought an opponent who uses his speed to try to get in close. I can predict every move you make when an intercept you at every end." Bringing his hands forward he sent the blades flying in a familiar pattern to those who have seen it before. As they started spinning around Trunks attacking and keeping him from escaping the center of the storm, they started to close in; trapping him inside.

"If speed isn't gonna work, them I'll just power through." Trunks said, transforming into a super saiyan as all the blades made to maw. Shooting out a spherical wave of energy from his entire body, He dissipated all the blades. He flew down at his top speed catching Byakuya off guard and, punching him in the solar plexus knocking the air from his lungs. Followed by an elbow the top of head and a kick to the side that sent him flying through the surrounding wall.

* * *

><p>Mayuri was angry, his fight with Kenpachi had been going on entirely to long. 'I've stabbed him and slashed him with my Ashisogi Jizō, yet he still keeps coming.' he thought blocking another of Kenpachi's attacks, before using shunpo to put some distance between them. Mayuri, covered in cuts from when he was unable to dodge or parry the bigger mans attack. As Kenpachi was about to attack he paused, looking toward the fight between Byakuya and Trunks just in time to see Byakuya get kicked into an explosion.<p>

"Well, well, looks like the human is becoming a lot more interesting than I thought he'd be." Mayuri commented, as he saw the state Byakuya was in after the attack.

"Tsk!" Kenpachi commented, as Byakuya prepared his Bankai. " Don't think that I'm gonna let do what you want with this guy. Anyone who can force sour puss to use his bankai is an opponent I'm gonna fight." Turning, he ran at Mayuri intended to end this match as soon as possible so that he could fight the new guy.

"Wait you idiot!" Mayuri called out, "Byakuya is using his Gokei, we have to put some distance between us and them."

Slashing at him in with his usual frenzy, Kenpachi taunted him, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of a little explosion?" before locking swords with Mayuri and kicking him away. Suddenly the field was covered in a bright light, looking towards the light he was able to see the Gokei be blown away; before Byakuya came flying between him and Mayuri crashing through the wall.

Looking on as the light faded, he saw the Trunks surrounded by a golden aura. His hair was standing on end, looking like a crown of golden spikes, His eyes had changed into a solid cold green.

"I'm gonna give you two only one warning. Give up now before I decide to hurt you." He said, his voice steady.

"Give up?" Kenpachi asked, sounding like he was talking to a crazy person. "Why would I do that? When this fight just got even better?" reaching up, he pulled out off his eye patch. His body suddenly erupted with a massive amount of energy gold and white energy. permeating the air with his impressive reiatsu before running forward at his top speed, as he reached Trunks, he brought his sword into both his hands; slashing down he brought the full force of his attack on the human.

Only to get stopped, as Trunks caught the blade on his bare hand; Before kicking him in the jaw. Sending him flying through the air to land outside of Seireitei's walls leaving his sword in the hands of Trunks. As he watched the incredible power that Trunks displayed, Mayuri knew he had to have it. He needed to study it learn its uses and make it his own.

"Hohohohohohohohohohoho!" He laughed madly, a wide smile like a lunatic on his face.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked, taking a hold of Kenpachi's sword by the hilt.

"Your power!" he answered, "It's amazing, once I study it and gain full mastery of it I will make my own. Bankia," he called out, " Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō." his sword exploded outward. Turning into a giant golden worm, with the head of a babies head, a red cape around its shoulders and a halo over its head. "Go attack my pet!" Mayuri screamed, prompting a cry from his bankai. As Ashisogi Jizo opened its maw a purple mist came flying out and blades from it sprouted out from it. Moving forward at a speed that mislead its size, Jizo moved to do its masters bidding.

As Jizo moved toward him, Trunks fed his energy into Kenpachi's sword; before slashing it into a rising arc. Sending from it a fin energy slash that cut its head off. As the head hit the ground the rest of the body thrash and fell all over it self as it lost its connection to the brain, before fading away and becoming Mayuri's sword.

"GRRR~ you worthless sword, how dare you be defeated so easily!" he screamed, before he felt himself he slashed in half as well. As his lower body separated from his top and hit the ground. He glared at Trunks as he stood over, Kenpachi's zanpakutou held in both hands, "This isn't over!" He screamed; stabbing himself with Ashisogi Jizo and turning into a green goo he slipped through the cracks of the floor escaping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Later that night, in one of the cells of the 1st division of the Gotei thirteen, Trunks, sat on the chair provided to him. Eyes closed and arms crossed, he connected to his other self on Earth. '_I've got some bad news you're gonna want to know about._' he said telepathically.

'_What happen? I felt you're Ki rise a while ago.'_

'_That wasn't me, I separated myself to allow Hiyori to come to soul society with Hikifune-san._' he responded, '_The bad news is that Ginjo is working with Tsukishima._'

'_I Knew it! When he came here with his crew, I was able to tell right away that he was the enemy from Ishida-san's description._' his other self responded, sounding angry. '_I let them go because Chad trusted them, though I know were they are. I'll just head there now an-_'

'_Don't bother it gets more complicated than that._' he interrupted.

'_More complicated? How?_'

Sighing, Trunks stands up and uncrossed his arms. '_Ginjo was a substitute shinigami in past, there was some type of altercation were he stole the power that he had and he ended up being labeled an outlaw by soul society. He has since been hiding and helping people with power, learn how to use it so that they can survive._' he thought back to himself.

_'One of those people is Tsukishima, and his abilities allows him to insert himself into the past of who ever he cuts. Ginjo had allowed Tsukishima to cut him and change his memories so that he would seem like someone who we can trusted. I can't say about the others but it could be possible that they are all under the influence of Tsukishima's abilities._' he sent as he walked the length of the cell. '_As far as I know, Ginjo's plan is to restore Ichigo's powers so that he can steal them and share it with the others; to make them strong enough to fight against soul society. Though with the amount of strength the captains seem to have, if they sent out as the main force the fullbringers would be annihilated._'

* * *

><p>As she talked to Trunks mother, Karin got the impression that she was somewhat of a vain woman. She was smart, there was no denying that. However, she tended to talk about herself with a somewhat arrogant tone, 'I can see what he meant about her being a handful!' she thought, irritated with the conversation.<p>

"There is absolutely no denying that I'm the greatest genius this world has ever know. I can take any piece of technology and understand it within moments." Bulma said, trying to get a rise out of her son who's been distracted for a couple of minutes.

"Would you give it a rest already! You're as bad as my old man is." Karin retorted, finally reaching her limit.

"Oh." Bulma replied with a smile, "Is someone feeling a little inadequate in comparison."

"WHAT!" Karin screamed, "I why would I feel even remotely Inadequate to an old hag like you!"

"Old hag!" Bulma yelled back. "How dare you, you flat chested little-"

As the two argued, the others could only looked on with a nervous look on their faces. They turned their heads from the laptop to Karin and back as they insulted each other. As the insults became name calling they turned to Trunks, seeing him with that same distracted look on his face. They decided to bear with it and, try to not to laugh as the name calling became a battle of who can make the weirdest face.

"Alright that enough!" Trunks called out suddenly causing the fight to end. "Mother, I know your worried which is why you decided to start this fight with Karin," he said looking at her pointedly. "But you need to find a better way to try to get my attention than acting like you're still sixteen."

"Saw right through that huh!" Bulma said, with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that Karin, my son tends to get distracted when he has a lot on his mind. I just wanted to see how long this would have lasted, though I've got to admit; It's nice to have someone to argue with. Ever since Goku and Gohan died Chichi just hasn't been up for." she finished getting and annoyed look from Karin for it.

"So Trunks honey, what's wrong? I didn't think that you would be this pensive when I sent you out there." Bulma asked.

"Sorry about that, It's just that my other self told me that Ginjo really is the enemy."

"What?" Tatsuki screamed, getting to her feet. "If Ginjo is the enemy then we have to help Orihime and the others!"

"Wait, hold on! Ichigo-san, Orihime-san and Chad-san will be alright for the moment, soul society is planning on letting Ginjo keep training Ichigo-san until they are ready to deploy and restore his powers." Trunks told her as he got to his feet and held his hands in front of him.

"We can't just wait for soul society. Ichi-ni is in the hands of his enemies now." Karin argued, slamming her palms on the desk.

"I agree! But soul society is planning on capturing Ginjo and they don't want anyone of us to interfere. Though because of an altercation, that happened not to long ago, one of my other selves will be joining in on the operation." he explained to her.

"Altercation?" Yuzu asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Ah well," Trunks began rubbing the back of his head. "Three of the captains at the meeting had started an argument and, my clone wasn't to pleased with their behavior and ended up challenging them to a fight."

"What? Really?" Keigo asked, "Since your clone is coming does that mean it won the fight?" At Trunks nod, Keigo grinned widely. "Ha! Take that shinigami, that's one point for us mortals."

"You get excited entirely to easy." Mizuiro responded with a deadpanned toned. "Trunks-san If we are not to interfere with soul societies activities then what exactly are we gonna do?"

"I'm not planning on following along with all soul societies demands, the problem now is that Ginjo and the rest of fullbringers may actually belive they're on our side. Not to mention that Orihime-san is in danger of being hurt by Tsukishima, if he were to decided to alter her memories further she could end up having an aneurysm."

"Damn it!" Tatsuki said, as she took her seat at the table.

"Jeez, things certainly got complicated quickly in that world huh!" Bulma responded, drawing everybody's attention to her. "Though if that is Tsukishima's powers then they should lose their effects as soon as he dies."

"Well, at the very least Nova-kun is with Orihime-chan." Yuzu began. "If she needs to be taken away from Tsukishima, he could make some distance between them."

"You're right," Tatsuki said. "We just have to trust that everything will be alright."

Trunks, nodded at the others, "It will be!" he stated. "In the mean time all we can do is wait and while we are waiting I'm gonna pass a message to the visoreds from Hiyori." he finished as he, walked towards his jacket and put it on.

"Message? What message?" Karin asked.

"Something about Central 46 swallowing their pride and allowing them to come back to soul society." Trunks explained, with a shake of his head; before walking to his laptop. "Mother, I'll contact you once everything is resolved."

"Take care sweetie and, if you have to go all out on these guys, I want you to come home one piece."

"Gotcha!" he replied, cutting the connection. Heading for the door he called back over his shoulder, "I'll be back as soon as I can." before opening it, and taking off running.

As soon as Trunks left the training area, Karin; turned to his laptop and started browsing through its content. "Karin-chan!" Yuzu began, "It's rude to go through people's stuff."

"Yuzu, you listen in on Ichi-ni to often to tell me this is wrong."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed, blushing in mortification.

* * *

><p>"Let me out of here!" Ichigo screamed for the umpteenth time. Around him, there was a black world with green lines that criss crossed to form squares, on the ground , the walls and the ceiling.<p>

"You should just settle down, all your screaming is only going to give you a sore throat." A voice suddenly replied. Looking towards the sky, Ichigo saw a fractured, uneven looking window.

"Yukio," He called out, "Let me out of here, I can't let Tsukishima get away from me now."

"Get away from you?" Yukio asked, in a condescending tone. "The reason you're in there is to protect you from Tsukishima, not because he was running away."

Grunting, Ichigo bared his teeth in a grimace. Acknowledging that, he wouldn't have lasted to long against Tsukishima if their fight had continued, "Fine, I get it. But what am I doing in here, shouldn't we begin with the next step of my training." to answer his question, a black shadow rose up from the floor before disappearing. In its wake, Ginjo was left standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"That's right, we are beginning the next step of your training." he replied, "And your opponent will be me this time." Grabbing the cross around his neck, Ginjo called out "Cross of scaffold" transforming it into his sword. "Are you ready Ichigo because I don't plan on going easy on you."

"Ah!" Ichigo called out, grabbing his badge and covering himself with his power cloak. "I won't hold anything back as well." Pointing his sword at Ginjo, he extended it quickly toward his opponent. Ginjo, brought his sword up and pushed the extended blade aside before using bringer light to close the distance. Swing his sword on the over the spot that Ichigo was, he turned pivoted on his right foot, swinging his sword up to parry Ichigo's next attack. Before settling into a ready stance, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"I plan too!" Ichigo stated, extending his sword until it matched Zangetsu's size in shikai. Using bringerlight, he closed the distance between them bring down his sword in an over head swing. As Ginjo brought his sword in front of him, Ichigo pushed forward making some distance between them before disappearing, and reappearing behind swing his sword from right to left. Jumping , Ginjo dodge the attack before spinning and, swing his sword in an upward arc throwing Ichigo back. Swinging his sword back down as he landed, Ginjo pressed his attack. Swing from left to right and vice versa, forcing Ichigo on the defensive.

Using bringerlight, he dashed forward and stabbed at Ichigo, forcing him to bring his sword in front of him to block,"Ugh!" Ichigo grunted as he tried to stand his ground. Pushing Ginjo's sword aside he brought his up and slashed down, Ginjo; expecting this dodge to his right. Before slashing at Ichigo cutting into his chest and shoulder, "Gaahhhh!" Ichigo screamed, as the sword entered his body. Using bringerlight he put some distance between them, looking at his left side of his body he saw that his the cut extended from his chest to his shoulder.

'Damn it!' Ichigo thought,as he look toward Ginjo and; started breathing heavily. 'If I hadn't moved that attack would have killed.'

"Are you beginning to realize it yet?" Ginjo asked, walking toward him at a slow pace. "The difference between fighting in a real body and fighting in a spiritual one. In a real body you have to be careful not to take too much damage because you can died."

Spitting put some of the blood that had gathered at his mouth, Ichigo replied. "That's not something you have to tell me. Though it make wonder how Trunks does it, he is able to fight as though he has no limits even though he is in a real body." saying this Ichigo concentrated the cloak around his bleeding wound, forcing the blood flow to stop.

"Oh," Ginjo replied as he stopped, ten paces away from Ichigo, "That's and interesting technique, but it really cost you alot of energy."

"Don't worry about me, lets just get this over." Ichigo replied, bringing his sword in front of him before running forward with a scream."Aaaaahhh!"

* * *

><p>As she headed toward the fullbringers new hideout with Chad, Inuoe Orihime, had a pensive look on her face. 'If it's true that Ginjo to attack Ishida-kun, then It will only be a matter of time before I attack my friends.' she thought, somewhat morbidly. Shaking her head, she got a determined look in her eyes, 'Even if I do become the enemy, I will do everything in my power to help my friends.'<p>

"Inuoe." Chad said, to gain her attention. "Where here," pointing to their right, Orihime could a large house(mansion), with a front yard that stretched for several meters and trees surrounding it. Making their way toward the house, Orihime was able to make out the shape of a person sitting on the roof top. Jumping down Rurika landed in front of them, "So is this the girl with the healing ability?" she asked looking pointedly at Orihime.

"This is Inoue Orihime," Chad responded, introducing them. "Inoue this is Dokugamei Riruka."

"N-nice to meet you." Orihime said, with a slight tremor on her voice.

"Oh!" Riruka stated, leaning forward to look at the other girl in the eyes. "You do know what you're doing don't you?"

"Hai, I'm healing Kurosaki-kun." she stated, with a nod of her head.

"No what you're doing is enabling him to go out there and fight. If you keep healing him the only thing he is going to is go out their and fight every new enemy that comes his way." Rurika began, as she stood up straight with her hands on her hips. "The more he fights the more he is going to get hurt, do you think you will be able to heal him every single time?" she asked glaring at the other girl.

With a determined look on her face. Orihime walked forward, pass Rurika and head for the house, "Hey!" Rurika called, out turning to look at the other girl, wanting an answer from her.

Orihime, stopped and turned to look at Rurika. "I won't let Ichigo-kun, become to injured that I would never be able to heal." She stated with a hard look on her face, before it soften. She smiled at Rurika, "I can tell that you care about Kurosaki-kun as well Rurika-chan." she said before turning and heading into the house.

"Hnm," Rurika began, a blush forming on her face. "Don't go around assuming thing that you don't know anything about." She called after Orihime. Turning suddenly she glared at Chad, "Well what are you waiting for, get inside already."

Inside the posh masion, Yukio was setting in the couch of the living room. His game system, connected to the wall outlet as he watched the fight between Ichigo and Ginjo. 'I can't belive he is doing this well against Ginjo!' he thought, as he watched how badly cut up Ichigo was and yet was still able to fight. 'He is developing quickly, by this time tomorrow he should have gained mastery of his fullbring.'

At the sound of the door opening he looked up to see Chad walk in followed by Orihime and Rurika. "Good timing," he stated. "Were need of the healing item already." he said while looking at Orihime.

"Healing item?" she asked. Nodding she continued, "Just take me to Kurosaki-kun, I do the rest."

"Right! 'Invaders must die'." he said, opening a window above Orihime's head and transporting her within the game.

* * *

><p>Jumping from roof top to roof of the warehouse district of Karakura town. Trunks followed the his senses to the warehouse that had a strange feel to it, 'I can see why this place would be hard to find.' he thought. With one last leap, he landed in front of the warehouse that he sensed the energy coming from. Walking up to the door, knocked three times calling out, "Hello, is anyone in there. I have a message from Hiyori-san."<p>

After a couple of minutes, the door was open by a large man with pink hair, dressed in a bright blue suit. "A message from Hiyori-chan?" Hachi asked, when he nodded Hachi moved aside and mentioned him to come in. Once inside, the door quickly closed and, the visoreds moved in for the attack, acting quickly Trunks grab two of the blades; pulling them toward him; he used them to block the attacks of the other visoreds.

"Stop this! I'm not your enemy, I just came to deliver a message from Hiyori-san." Trunks said, as he held his ground against them.

"Oh, and how exactly are we to believe you're telling truth. As far as we know Hiyori got taken to soul society by force." Shinji replied, glaring at him.

"She wasn't!" Trunks stated, before pushing them all back and hopping back to make some distance. "When Hikifune-san came to take me to soul society, I spit myself into two different bodies. That version of myself felt guilty that their time together was being cut short so he spit himself into and decided to act as her back up in soul society."

"Really?" Mashiro called, with a smile on her face. "That's awesome can you split your self into two bodies again?"

"Well...yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. I'm just here to-"

"Deliver a message," Lisa interrupted, "I understand that, but your story won't hold any weight unless you do split yourself into two bodies. We've been worried about Hiyori since she her reiatsu disappeared and, unless you're hollow or it was a Zanpakutou power, I don't see how you could have split yourself in two."

Nodding, Trunks sighed as he crossed his arms in front of him. He was surrounded by a golden glow, as a see through image of himself move to the his side and solidified. Once the glow faded, both Trunks brought their arms to their sides and talked at the same time. "Now that's settled, can we talk without anyone attacking me?" they asked in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, I want to know if there is anything I should change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Zaraki Kenpachi, was a simple man who lived by some simple rules, fighting is fun, the stronger your opponent the more fun the fight and, weak opponents are not worth the effort. Though this is true, there is a lot more to him then just wanting to fight strong opponents. To his vice captain Yachiru Kusajishi, he is a father and best friend; a protector and a confident. Kenpachi has always been a man confident in his own strength, believing that he would not need help from anyone not even his own Zanpakuto. That sort of thinking had changed when he met and fought one Kurosaki Ichigo, who showed him the strength one can gain from working together with their Zanpakutou.

For the last two years, since his fight with Ichigo and the winter wars. He has been strengthening himself through rigorous training and attempting to communicate with the Zanpakutou who he neglected for so long; only to fail at opening communications. So It came a surprise for him when after his fight with the human who the spirit king took an interest in, Yachiru had returned his sword to him fully repaired of all the damage his reiatsu had done to it. I came even as more of a surprise when he took his sword and found himself in a field littered with dead bodies and blood; standing in front of him was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a long red cape and gi with a set of black Hakama.

"Where the hell am I?" Kenpachi asked the woman, as he took a better look around; noting the deep fog all around the field.

"We are in your inner world." the woman answered sounding weary, while giving him a once over. "I never thought I would reconsider working with you after the way you have treated me all these years, even after your ordeal with Kurosaki I thought to myself that you didn't deserve my help."

"What?" Kenpachi started, bringing his eyes back to the woman in front of him. "Are you saying your my Zanpakutou spirit?" at her nod he continued with scoff. "Give me a break, some tiny thing like you is suppose to be my Zanpakutou spirit, your barley as strong as Yumichika."

"My abilities have nothing to do with over powering my opponents. I'm a combat type Zanpakutou that creates new fighting techniques to utterly defeat them." she answered making her way over to him, her eyes hard and unyielding. "If you ever plan on defeating that man who used me as his own, then we need to combine both our efforts and put my techniques to use with your monsterous strength." she finished stopping five paces away from him.

At her worlds he grinned, from ear to ear like a kid in a candy shop. "Ha! Now you're talking my language. What's your name Zanpakutou?"

"My name is..."

* * *

><p>In his room on the barracks of the 11th division. Kenpachi, was being watched over by Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika who were seated around him. When he took his sword and his face went into a blank state, they could all feel the difference immediately as he was pulled into his inner world.<p>

"Could this mean that the captain's Zanpakutou is finally ready to work with?" Yumichika asked looking on in wonder as his captains, reiatsu fluctuated around him. Appearing as though he was trying to gain control.

"That's the only thing it could mean!" Ikkaku answered, with a smirk. "Once our captain and his Zanpakutou start working together even that human won't stand a chance."

"You think so?" Yumichika started, sounding unsure. "I never heard of humans who could use that type of transformation, much less be strong enough to stop Kenpachi-taichou's attack at full strength."

"Tsk! He just got lucky, nothing more." Ikkaku said sounding angry. "Once our captain masters his Zanpakutou things won't go like they did yesterday, he will have that guy begging for mercy."

"Your right there really is n-"

"Shut up or will kill you two." Yachiru interrupted looking back at them with a look that reminded them, who she is and why she is their vice captain. Once they complied with her order, she turned to look at her father figure as he closed his eyes and grinned. 'Ken-chan! Once you're done with your training you will be able to defeat anyone.' she thought as a smile formed on her lips.

A knock on the shoji doors brought her attention away from Kenpachi, looking at Ikkaku she mentioned for him to get the door. Getting up, Ikkaku opened the door to a messenger, "What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Excuse me." the messenger began, kneeling down in front of the door. "central 46 and the captain commanders have requested that the captains and vice captains of the thirteen protections squads meet in front of the senkaimon."

"The senkaimon?" Ikkaku asked confused at first, before grinning. "Hooo, so does that mean that the old coots at the central 46 finally swallowed their pride and are allowing the visored back to soul society?" he finished looking at the messenger as he averted his eyes and excused himself. "Ha! I knew it. Taichou," he said as he closed the door and turned. "Looks like the old- augh!" he stopped as he suddenly found a foot buried in his face.

Jumping back to he seat on the floor, Yachiru glared at the man as he rubbed his face and glared back at her. "What the hell was that for?" he screamed as he grit his teeth.

"I told you to shut up, I don't want anything to disturb Ken-chan's training."

"Yachiru," Kenpachi began as he open, his eyes. "This is something worth having my training disturbed." getting up he, he move towards the door picking her up and putting her on his shoulder before heading for the door.

"Hahahahahaha," Yumichika laughed at his friend, as he was now sporting foot prints on his face. "Look at your face, it totally makes you look like a raccoon."

"Shut up Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled as he followed after his captain, Yumichika close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<strong>

As Orihime appeared within the Yukio's game system. The first thing she noticed was, Ichigo and Ginjo as they clashed their swords together. Watching, them she took note of all the injuries that Ichigo had suffered and his labor breathing as he blocked, dodged and parried as many of Ginjo's attacks as possible; before parrying one of the attacks to his left, using thge momentum to pivote on his right leg and slash at Ginjo who was force to use bringerlight to dodge.

Nodding her head, she decided it was time to intervene. As they ran at each other, she took out her pins and created her **Shiten ****Kōshun, **between them.

As Orihime's shield appeared in front of him, Ichigo came to a stop. Having now noticed Orihime's arrivel, turning to look at her he was about to call out when Ginjo spoke up.

"Ha, you think your **Santen Kesshun, **will stop this fight!" he said as he jumped at the shield, slashing at it. His face became a mask of surprise, as the shield held and an explosion of energy shot out throwing him back as it cut into his shoulder. Landing on his feet he took a better look at the shield, developing a deeper appreciation for it. "An exploding shield, now that's dirty." he commented as he got to his feet.

"I don't care if its dirty," Orihime commented as she walked toward her friend, creating her **Sōten Kisshun** surrounding Ichigo. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help my friends." stopping in front of Ichigo, she brought her hands forward concentrating on healing him.

"Inuoe," he said as he looked at her in surprise. "When did you learn to do that with your shields?"

She smiled at him before answering, "Sado-kun and I haven't just been sitting idle this whole time. We always belive that you would regain your powers so we have trained to make sure that we can help you in anyway possible." she explained.

"Ah!" Ichigo replied, nodding his head. "I'm glad to know you guys have that kind of faith in me." he finished as he looked the young woman in the eyes and smiled.

"It's what friends are for right?" she replied, blushing slightly.

"This is all well and good, but can you two stop with the flirting while I'm still here." Ginjo said as he raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"We're not flirting!/It's nothing like that!" they said in unison as they turned to look at him, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Hai, hai!" Ginjo replied as he turned and headed further down the field.

* * *

><p>After rejoining with his other self Trunks followed the visored further into the factory, to the living area that they were using. As everyone took a seat in their usual spots, Shinji gesture for Trunks to take a seat on the chair in front of all of the coffee table. Once he sat down, he decided to go ahead and deliver the message. "Alright," he began. "Hiyori-san wanted me to tell you that the central 46 is going to send an envoy tomorrow, to officially announce that they are lifting their ban on your group and allowing you all to return to soul society with the envoy." he explained.<p>

"Oh," Shinji began as he raised an eye brow, "Why would central 46 suddenly change their minds? Not to long ago when we offered to return they flat-out refused and made it clear that we weren't welcomed."

"I'm not to sure, though I think it may have to do with the fact that one of my clones defeated three of their captains in battle." he said. "I'm thinking they are doing this to increase their forces incase anything like that happens again."

"Of course," Lisa replied. "As soon as something doesn't go their way they decided to go back on whatever stupid decision they made."

"Tsk, I don't see any reason we should even consider joining them." Kensei put in, angry at the news.

"Hold on," Love commented. "Even if their reason for changing their minds is because they want to bolster their numbers by filling in the missing captain positions. That doesn't mean we can't take advantage and get what we want."

"I hear you," Shinji commented as he rubbed his chin. "As long as they want us back we will make them work for it." smiling at Trunks he asked. "Can you contact Hiyori and give her our demands?"

"Uh yeah, though I've got to wonder if this idea will work out." he replied.

"Don't worry about anything," Rose said as he smiled. "Central 46 has always been very demanding and stubborn, always getting what they want, so it's about time we made them work for something."

"So what's the message?" Trunks asked.

"Oh just tell Hiyori that we demand..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Standing to the side of the senkaimon, the captains (those who could make it) and vice captains stood on either side of the gates with Yamamoto Genryusei standing in front with the members of central 46 beside him. Behind them stood Hikifune, Hiyori having changed into a shinigami robes and, Trunks still in as a super saiyan and dressed in the set of shinigami robes as well.

As they stood waiting the gates to the senkaimon opened, and from the bright light of the dimensional tunnel; walked out the members of the visoreds led by Shinji. Around them some of the captains who have friends among their numbers smiled, happy for the reunion with their friends after so long. Walking up to the captain commander, the visoreds looked on to the unhappy faces of the central 46 members as their faces where finally revealed to the captains of soul society.

As they stopped in front of them, Hiyori moved to joined her friends as Shinji looked on with a smirk on his face. "Have all out other demands for our services been met?" he asked, making his voice sound smug to irk the members of central 46 further.

"Yes they have," the leader of the group began. "Four of your numbers will be allowed to return as captains, taking over the seats for third, ninth, fifth and the kido corps. Once you return to duty you will be put to work immediately."

"Oh, we understand that completely. Though we are missing a very vital part of our demands." Lisa said as she closed her book and put it away.

Glaring at her for daring to remind them, all the members of central 46 dropped to their knees before bowing down and touching their foreheads to the ground. "We the members of central 46," they all began in unison "Here by absolve Hirako Shinji,Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashi, Muguruma Kensie, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Sarugaki Hiyori, Ushōda Hachigen and, Yadōmaru Lisa of all crimes that they accused of by our predecessors and; We would like to offer our sincere apologies for all that you have been put through."

"Now was that so hard?" Shinji asked, as he smirked down at them. "Apology accepted you may rise now."

Getting up from their position on the ground, the members of central 46 quickly made their way to their carriages and took off toward their headquarters, to avoid further humiliation.

* * *

><p>Walking into the school grounds of Karakura high, Orihime and Chad made their way to the doors of the school. Suddenly Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro ran up to them calling their names, "Orihime, Sado!"<p>

Stopping, they both turned and waited for the others to catch up. "Tatsuki-chan! Ohayo." she called waving her hand at her friend.

"Orihime-chan that's so cold," Keigo began "You could have at least greeted us as well, and Chad is good to see you back in school. I was getting worried you were going to drop out." Keigo said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Hmm," Chad responded with a nod. "We figure we should try to gather more information on Tsukishima. So we left Ichigo to finish his training with Ginjo and the others, He will be finished with his fullbring by today."

"About that," Tatsuki commented, "We got some new information from soul society that you guys should know. Let's meet after school to talk, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." she explained as she gesture they walk into the school grounds.

Later that afternoon Tatsuki led Orihime and Chad to the back of the school to informed them on the situation at hand, while Keigo and Mizuiro waited for them out front. Once they found a place that they could talk in private Tatsuki told about Ginjo and the situation on hand.

"What?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly. "That can't be, Rurika-chan has been so nice to me the whole time we've been together. If she really is under Tsukishima's control then does that mean that we won't get to share another box of donuts together?"

"O-ri-hi-me," Tatsuki said pronouncing every syllable of her name, as she glared at the other girl in anger. "You're missing the point entirely, If they are under Tsukishima's control once Tsukishima releases their memories to them they will become your enemies." she explained, before shaking her head. "Well our enemies anyway, you're probably gonna be fight alongside them when you're memories get altered."

"If that is the case then we have to get Ichigo out of there," Chad said as he clenched his fist. "We can't allow them to steal Ichigo's powers after he finally started to put himself together again."

Shaking her head, Tatsuki sighed. "No good, Soul society is planning on capturing Ginjo for the crimes he committed. They don't want us to move until they are ready to and, from what Trunks said that's tonight."

"We can't wait that long," Orihime responded sounding worried. "By tonight Ichigo-kun could have all his powers taken from him, if that happens he's not gonna be able to defend himself."

"Ichigo-kun huh!" Tatsuki said with a smirk, causing Orihime to blush and stutter as she rubbed her head.

"I-it's not like t-that, Kurosaki-san is my friend and besides Tsukishima-san is.." She stopped realizing what she was about to say. "I guess is already taking affect, I was about to say that I loved him."

Looking at their friend in worried as she lowered her head, Tatsuki and Chad exchange a look. Walking up to her Tatsuki place her hand on her arm. "Listen Orihime, for the mean time just head back to th fullbringers hideout with Chad and, even if your memories are altered completely, with Chad there you shouldn't have anything to worried about since he's going to help Ichigo either way." she said before removing her hand and continuing. "I send the message to your phone and mark it as top ten up and coming comedian list so that you would open it."

"Ah, how do you know I would open it if you name it that?" Orihime asked, surprise at her friends idea.

Giving her a deadpanned look, she answered. "Orihime, for the last couple of months you've obsessed over new comedians and have told anyone who would listen to catch their shows. The only reason you stopped is because of what's going on."

"Oh, that's right! I guess I really did forget huh." she replied why rubbing the back of her head, while Chad look at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Anyway you guys get going and keep and eye on Ichigo, I'm gonna head back to the Urahara shoten and tell the others."

"Hmm," Chad said with a nod. "We will keep Ichigo safe until tonight." before turning and heading to the front of the school.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"Don't worry," Orihime replied. "I won't let Tsukishima-san hurt Ichigo-kun." before following after Chad.

'There's that Tsukishima-san again.' Tatsuki thought, as she ran to catch up to her friend.

* * *

><p>In the front of Karakura High, Mizuiro and Keigo looked on in wonder as the girl they were acquainted with last night stood by the front gates, looking around as she balanced from foot to foot. Turning to Keigo, Mizuiro whispered. "What do you think she's doing here?"<p>

Looking at his friend Keigo, shrugged, bewildered by the strange behavior of the girl; as she sighed loudly and took of her sunglasses.

"Ugh, these just make it harder to see with. How am I suppose to find Orihime if I'm gonna be wearing these around." Rurika commented aloud.

"Rurika-chan?" she heard from behind her. Turing quickly in surprise she spotted Orihime, Chad and three other people standing behind her. "I was just buying donuts, I didn't come all the way out here because I'm worried about you." she blurted out her poor thought out excuse.

"You're buying donuts at a high school?" the other girl asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can buy donuts were ever I want, I doesn't matter if it is a high school." she replied blushing, at her own blunder. Shaking her head she continued, "Anyway, I know you two went out to investigate Tsukishima but I'm here to tell you that there is no point in doing so. Tsukishima is the type of person who can kill a substitute shinigami and his own allies without a thought, going after him on your own would be reckless." she said before turning to leave.

She had made it four steps before Orihime called after her, "Rurika-chan thanks for being worried about us!"

"Whatever!" she said, before taking a look around the deserted school grounds and using her powers to jump away.

"Well even if she is under Tsukishima's control, she seems like good person." Tatsuki's commented as she watched Rurika go. "Well I see you guys tonight when soul society comes for Ginjo, until them take care of your selves."

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions on what name to give to Kenpachi's Zanpakutou spirit are welcomed, because I've got no clue what I'm gonna call her.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

At the Kame house. Trunks, sits in front of the table his computer opened. He has gone over the history of the world he now finds himself in and, trying to find away to introduce the technology from his world to this one all at once. 'So far it looks like if I give any one country capsule corp technology, I think it will take a while before they share it with the others.' he thought as he read about the advancements made in throughout history. 'My best bet will to start a capsule corp in this world and introduce the technology slowly. That way the governments won't have any say on what's shared with other governments and what isn't.'

Nodding to himself, he decide to contact his mother after tonight's attack on the fullbringers base. As he got up to go get something to drink he heard the door open and saw Yuzu and Karin walk into the house, with Cloude and Ririn on their shoulders. "I take it no one got attacked today?" he asked, smiling at the two girls.

"No mom," Karin responded, sarcasm coloring her voice. "We just happened to make all the way here because ran as fast as we could to escape our captors."

"Ah, sarcasm the bread and butter of all obvious questions." Trunks replied, with a small roll of his eyes.

"Hey you wouldn't get sarcasm if you didn't ask so many obvious questions." Karin said, as Yuzu shook her head and head for the kitchen. "So what where you working on before we got here?" she asked gesturing to his computer.

"Nothing much, just figured we're gonna have to open a capsule corporation on this world. To keep any one government from hording the tech to themselves." he answered as he made his way to the kitchen area. Opening the refrigerator he took out a water pitcher and closed the door, turning Yuzu passed him a glass.

"Thanks!" he said, as he accepted the glass.

"Your welcomed, Trunks-kun!" she replied before shewing him away after he filled the glass. "Now get back to the living room, I'm gonna get started on dinner soon."

Nodding, he went back to the living room and went back to living room. Sitting next to Karin who had taken his seat in front of his computer, he took a sip of water from his glass. "Anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Not really," she answered, "Though, I would like to know more about these people who I saw on some of the pictures in your computer." she said, as she brought up one of the pictures that she found yesterday. "So who are these people?" she asked.

"Well you already know my mother," he began.

"Unfortunately."

"The man with purple hair is my grandfather," he said as he pointed at the picture. "He is the man who invented capsule technology, he's somewhat eccentric but his an all around nice. The blonde haired woman standing next to him is my grandmother,"

"What?" Karin asked, her eyes wide in shock. "She doesn't look any older than your mother."

"Yeah, grandma is already 70 years old but she looks like she did when I was baby." he replied before pointing at the old man beside her. "This is Muten Roshi-sama, he's the foremost martial arts expert in the world and one of the people I went to perfect my fight style. Though he's generally a great guy he tends to get a tap amorous toward beautiful women."

"So he's an old pervert." Karin deadpanned.

"Ah, yeah he's a pervert." Trunks replied, sweat-dropping. Moving his hand to the next person, a pig in a suit. "This Oolong-san, he's been a friend of the family since he met my mother when she and Goku-san were collecting the dragon ball,"

"Dragon balls?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I know it sounds a little weird, but the dragon balls were 7 magical orbs with a different amount of stars on each." he began explaining. "When all seven are gather they could used to summon the eternal dragon Shenron and ask him for anyone wish."

"Any wish?" she asked, he nodded. "Could he be used to bring someone back from the dead."

"Absolutely," he answered. "Honestly, the only reason I'm here today is because Shenron's brought me back from the dead."

"You died?" she asked, wondering how many more surprising things she was going to learn about his world. "Then could it be possible to use Shenron to bring someone back from the dead here in our world?"

"No, not Shenron," he responded. "In my world because the androids had killed Piccolo-san. The dragon balls had turned to stone." he explained, as he watched her face fall. "Porunga shouldn't have problem, Though I don't know if he can revive someone from this universe while he is still back home."

"Then it can really be done?" Yuzu asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "We can bring our kaa-chan back the dead?"

Looking at her, Trunks nodded and answered honestly. "You can bring you're mother back," he began, "but It can only be done as long as the person didn't die of natural causes." he explained."You should talk to the rest of your family though, to make sure it's alright."

"Hmm," Yuzu responded with a nod. "We'll talk to tou-chan and oni-chan about it when they get home." she said as she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Trunks," Karin began. "Thank you."

"What for it's what friends are for right?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, they are." Shaking her head, she changed them subject. "So anyway who's that blue cat." she asked pointing a Puar.

"That's Puar-san. My mother met him around the same time as Oolong-san. Currently both Puar-san and Oolong-san are working together as teachers in the new school of shape-shifting that they opened."

Cloude, at hearing this finally spoke up. "Really?" he screamed out in outrage as he jumped to his feet on the table. "Urahara-san had to give me the ability to shape-shift and, here you're telling me that it could be learned at a school?"

"Ah yeah, it's become pretty popular of late since people have been more open to the unusual things in my world." Trunks replied, sounding a little nervous.

"Hahahaha," Ririn laughed as she pointed at him. "Your powers can be taught to anyone." she taunted her fellow Mod soul.

"That's not funny!" Cloude yelled, turning back to Trunks he asked. "Trunks-san is there a school that teaches the ability to create illusions?" he asked desperate for an answer.

"Sorry, but no." he answered, with a shake of his head. Falling to his knees and ears Cloude got surrounded by a depressive aura.

The door to the front of the house opened and in walked Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. Taking in the scene, Tatsuki asked. "What's got him so depressed?"

"He's depress because his powers are something that gets taught in a school in Trunks world." Karin answered as Tatsuki made her way to the table and sat down, putting down her bag; Kon suddenly jumped out.

"Hahahahaha," he laughed loudly pointing at Cloude, unknowingly mimicking Ririn. "Now you can't say anything about my power being generic."

Sighing, Tatsuki smacked him off the table. "So what were you guys talking about before got here?"

"Yeah," Keigo put in as he sat at the other side with Mizuiro. "Don't leave us out of this I want to know what's going on."

"Karin-san was asking me about the people in the picture she found on my computer."

"Really?" she asked, at his nod she continued. "Well if your willing to share then I guess there's no problem. So who are everybody on that picture?"

"Well they are my family..." Trunks began explaining everything from the beginning as Yuzu walked in from the kitchen and sat down with everyone.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, Orihime and Chad were making through the forested front yard of the mansion that the fullbringers were inhabiting; they stopped suddenly as Giriko appeared in front of them.<p>

"Ah there you two are." Giriko commented, "Is beginning to wonder if you were going to return."

"Oh, why's that?" Orihime asked, sounding nervous as she scratched the back of her head.

"Why? is simple of course," he responded while pulling out his pocket watch and opening it. "Tsukishima-san is about to put the last leg of our plans into action of course it wouldn't do if we didn't have hostages." he explained, sounding as though he was talking to small children.

"Damn you Giriko!" Chad yelled as he summoned his **Brazo Derecho Del Gigante** and, ran at Giriko intending to take him out with his first attack.

"**Invaders must die!**" Yukio called out, appearing from the side; as a digitized black shadow appeared over Chad and swallowed him whole.

"Sado-Kun!" Orihime yelled as she took out her hairpins to call her **Shun Shun Rikka**.

"I wouldn't bother." Giriko stated as he closed his watch. "It's just about time for the effects of Tsukishima-san's abilities to fully take effect."

"What do-" she began to say, when suddenly her eyes widen as her head started hurt. Bringing her hands to her face she screamed as she watched all her memories, be altered as she lost all sense of who her friends are and her heart was rewritten. As her eyes rolled back into her head she fell back hitting the ground loosing consciousness.

Walking over to Orihime's prone from, Giriko bent down to pick her up. Getting back up he turned heading towards the mansion, with Yukio not far behind.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion. Tsukishima sat on an arm-chair reading his favorite book; as he waited for Yukio and Giriko to return with Inuoe Orihime. Around him the other fullbringers were either sitting or standing leaning against the walls. Glancing up he notice the uncertain look on the faces of Rurika and Jackie, book marking his place in the story he spoke up.<p>

"We all agreed to go through with this plan," he said, as he looked at Rurika. "Don't let your feelings get in the way of what we must do."

"I know that," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "I still don't like that your involving Orihime the way you are."

"So you're really worried about her?" he said, before shaking his head. "No matter, once Yukio and Giriko get back I convert Chad to our side and get Ginjo back."

"Yeah!" Shishigawara put in sounding euphemistic as he pumped his fist. "With Tsukishima-san on our side there's no way anything can go wrong."

Looking at him from the corner of her eye Jackie deadpanned. "You're an idiot if you think things are gonna be that easy."

"What did you say?" he yelled, as he glared at her. "Are you doubting Tsukishima-san's words?" he questioned further.

Turning to him fully, Jackie gave a harsh glare, before responding. "If you haven't notice the only part of our plans that even went how it was supposed to, was changing the memories of Orihime." she said as she crossed her arms. "That Trunks guy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere has been interfering and kept your precious Tsukishima-san from changing the memories of the rest of Ichigo's friends and family."

"That's it! I'm go-"

"It's alright Shishigawara." Tsukishima interrupted him. "She has point, that guy was an unexpected factor. I don't know how strong he is but his actions so far prove that he will be a problem even if we do manage to obtain our goal." he said as he watched Shishigawara gain a look of dismay on his face.

"Don't say that Tsukishima-san!" He pleaded. "There's noway anyone is stronger than you, that guy just got lucky is all."

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "I'm afraid is more than that, I have no way to judge his power properly but he is definitely stronger than Kurosaki." sighing, he shook his head. "The only thing that we can do to beat him making him one of our allies."

"That's not true I can-" he started to say but stopped when the door opened, Yukio walking in followed by Giriko who walked to the couch and deposited Orihime. Getting up from his arm-chair, Tsukishima nodded at Yukio, as he turned his book mark into his **Book Of The End**.

"He should be easy enough to turn," Yukio began explaining, "I've placed him an area with a higher gravity than he's used to so he can't move to much. Once you're inside I give you a circle of protection from the gravity."

"Good, then let us begin."

* * *

><p>Inside the dimension within Yukio's fullbring, Yasutora Sado, was doing his best to get up from the desert ground of his familiar training ground.<p>

'Heavy,' he thought. 'I feel to heavy.'

Pushing against the ground as hard as he could, he could only noticed that only his right arm covered in his fullbring was making any progress. Then and there he decided to summon his left arm to him. "**B-brazo Izquierdo d-del Diablo!**" he called out, as his arm gets covered in a white and red power armor he pushed again and managed to bring himself to a kneeling position.

Breathing heavily, and sweating from the effort. He looked up just in time to see the digital shadow drop from the sky before disappearing and depositing Tsukishima in front of him. 'What?' he thought as he Tsukishima stood before him. 'How is he able to withstand this much gravity?'

"Well now, you're definitely going to come in handy. To thinks that under all this gravity you managed to bring yourself into a kneeling position." Tsukishima, commented as he walked towards Chad.

As he made his way towards him, Chad's attention gets drawn to the circle around his feet. As it moved forward with him, 'So that's it. Yukio is giving him protection while he is in here.' he thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'With this amount of gravity holding me down, there's not much I can do, so I just have to risk it all.'

"AAAHHHHHH!" Chad screamed, as he fired **El Directo** at the ground. Sending him flying forward at a great speed, surprising Tsukishima long enough to attack with his left arm.

"**La Muerte!" **He screamed, bring down his arm with as much force as he could.

* * *

><p>In a building somewhere in Karakura town, Ishida Uryu, was practicing with his new bow. In order to prepare himself for the battle against the fullbringers. Earlier today he had received a call from Tatsuki informing him about soul societies plan to attack the hideout of the fullbringers, using his high spiritual sensing abilities he had deduced their location and was planning on beating the Shinigami to the punch; but first he was going to make sure his accuracy was at it's best.<p>

Gathering energy in his bow, he stopped suddenly as, he felt Chad's energy disappear before Inoue's fluctuated. 'Damn it!' he thought as he, as he dispersed the energy and ran towards the exit. 'They made their move already.'

Running out the door he, grabbed his phone from the desk out side the training area. He called Tatsuki as he ran to a window, opened it and jumped out; at the second ring Tatsuki picked up.

"Ishida, they're making their move. Trunks and I are making our way there now, where are you." she said as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'm making my way there now, from the-" he began to explain when she interrupted him.

"Never mind we see you. I'll grab you as we pass you." she said hanging up on him, as he landed on the next roof top.

"Hey wait, what do mean by that?" he asked as he stopped for a second to, looking at his phone. Deciding nothing of it, he was about to jump the next rooftop when something grabbed him by his left arm and dragged him into the air.

"AAHH-AH-AHHH!" screamed in surprise, kicking his legs and flailing around trying to get himself free.

"Would stop squirming already!" Tatsuki ordered, as she held him by his arm. "I don't want to drop you before we get there."

Looking up, Ishida immediately calmed down as he saw Tatsuki glaring at him; riding on Trunks back as they flew toward the outskirts of Karakura. He adjusted his glass before coughing into his hand to regain his composure, "Sorry about that," he responded a slight blush on his cheeks. "I was just a little surprised at being grabbed so suddenly."

"So I figured," Tatsuki replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Appearing from, the digitized shadow into the living room of the mansion. Tsukishima, carried Chad over his shoulder before depositing him on the floor, as he regained his senses of the real world. He immediately sensed the reiatsu of Kurosaki's friends as they head their way,<p>

"Giriko, Yukio prepare-" he began to say before he was interrupted.

"Don't worry all our defenses have already been prepared." Giriko informed. "All we need now is for you to return Ginjo-san back to his senses so that we can steal Kurosaki's powers."

Nodding he turned to the youngest member, "Yukio bring them out." at his command, Yukio pressed the buttons of his game system making that familiar shadow appear. As the shadow touch the floor and began to move up, the familiar forms of Ichigo and Ginjo appeared before them.

"Tsukishima!" Ginjo exclaimed, in surprise. "How did you find us?" he asked, reaching for his necklace to transform his fullbring.

"Welcome back Ginjo," Tsukishima greeted, smiling at his long time friend and hero. "It's about time for you to remembered our plans don't think?"

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can all see I decided to add New Namek as one of the places Trunks has visited. As for why I didn't revive Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters, Well in this story all of the Z fighters(except Goku) where given the choice to be reincarnated in a similar fashion to Kid Buu and they took it. I may actually do something with this later by having them go to Muten Roshi for training. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Soul Society**

Looking around the corner of a building, Trunks did his best not to draw attention to himself as he look down the street. Not seeing her anywhere, sighed; before walking out from his hiding spot and heading down the street.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind, making him jump in the air before turning around with a terrified look. He sigh again when he saw Kuchiki Rukia, Vice-captain for the 13th division standing behind him.

"Don't scare me like that he!" he said after regaining his composure.

Raising her eyebrow, Rukia asked him again. "I asked you what you where doing sneaking around Seireitei?" she said with a firmer tone of voice.

"I'm trying to avoid Rangiku-san," he answered and looked around as though saying her name would summon her to his location. "She took me out drinking last night with Kira-san, Hisagi-san and Hiyori-san. I don't know how she does but she drank each one of us under the table and afterward promised to take us out drinking again." he explained as he shuddered slightly and, got a green hue on his cheeks. "I don't want a repeat of that so I'm trying to avoid her."

"Hmm!" Rukia contemplated. "I suppose that's a good enough excuse, but watch yourself. I'm keeping my eyes on you." she said before turning to go.

"Huh? Why are you keeping an eye on me?" he asked as he followed after her.

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she glared at him before answering. "Oh I don't know," she began sarcasm, dripping from her voice. "Maybe is because you're the person who put Nii-sama in the hospital." she answered, before turning her nose up.

"Kuchiki-san or Kurotsuchi?" he asked.

"Kuchiki of course, If it had been just Kurotsuchi I wouldn't even have batted eyelash." She as she stopped and turned to glare at him. "Quite frankly I would have probably congratulated you."

"Oh," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Then I would like to apologize, Kuchiki-san didn't leave much choice when we were fighting. His strategy to box me in worked out to well." he explained. "Do you mind if I join you? Now that Hiyori-san doesn't need a bodyguard I would like to talk the Kuchiki-san and see how he is doing."

Turning and heading towards 4th division Rukia answered, "Do as you want, there's nothing stopping you."

"Thank-" he began to answer, when an alarm rang out calling all shinigami to attention.

* * *

><p>Landing in the middle of the forest about 10 meters from the mansion Ishida, Tatsuki and Trunks exchanged a look before moving forward with caution. As they got within 5 meters, a pulse of energy went through the area, "What is this?" Ishida asked as he felt the trees and the ground surrounding the mansion be engulfed in reiatsu.<p>

Suddenly, the ground started shaking slight as the trees surrounding them started to grow and mutate. Growing faces on their trunks before pulling themselves out of the ground, "Che," Tatsuki exclaimed as he body got covered in an aura, "Looks like we expected." she said as the trees move to surround them while moaning and groaning.

"Nothing we can't take care of." Ishida put in, as his bow started to gather reiatsu. "Trunks-san, you take the ones in the front; cut a swath through them to the door. Tatsuki and I will hold the rest off and join you at the door to finished them all."

"Right!" Tatsuki and Trunks answered together, moving to fight their opposition.

Turning around to the trees behind them Ishida, shot a wave of arrows at the closes tree turning it into a wood pile. Before running forward to meet the rest, as he reach the first one it launched its large fist at. Jumping in the air above it He shot a concentrated arrow down and cut the tree in half, before spinning to his left and shooting another wave at the trees. Using **Hirenkyaku**, he disappeared from sight as one of launched its limbs at him, appearing in the space that he cleared spun shooting arrows at all the trees around him keeping them at bay.

Running to her left Tatsuki, her right pulled back as she let out a scream. "Aaaahhhhhh!" as she reach the trees one of them threw its branch forward in a stabbing motion. Leaning to her right at the last second, she dodge the attack and ran up to the tree punching it with all her might; throwing it back into several others. Flipping backwards she dodge the branches that came from either side, before running forward and grabbing the one. Pulling it toward her she pulled the tree off it's roots and threw it at the other one throwing them smashing into the others. Jumping into the air above the trees she screamed, "**Raizer Rapid Magnun!**" she screamed as she punched down, sending a barrage of fire balls and destroying the first line of trees before landing and heading towards them.

Jumping in the air toward the first incoming tree, Trunks flipped and launched a kick that smashed the tree in half. As he was landing he grabbed both piece of the tree and threw them to the unprotected right side to crash into the trees and throw them back. While he look to the right a tree swung one of its branches from behind trying to knock him forward, he ducked to dodge before rising and grabbing the branch. He spun around bring the tree with him while moving forward, using the tree to smash the others towards the right; he release the tree into the air before firing a ki blast destroying it. Gathering energy in his left hand, he swung it to his right destroying all the trees in front of him, "Tatsuki, Ishida!" he called out as he ran to the door.

Hearing there names be called, Ishida and Tatsuki stopped fighting and ran towards the door, dodging any incoming attacks from the trees. Once they made it to Trunks they turned around, "Everyone attack together!" Ishida ordered as energy gathered on his left shoulder.

"**Litch Regen!**"

"**Raizer Rapid Magnun!**"

"**Burning Storm!**"

They called out launching their attacks against the remaining trees, swarming them in energy and creating a giant dust cloud. Once the dust cleared all the trees were destroyed, lying in nothing but tiny would piles, glancing at each other they exchanged a smile before turning to the door. Reaching for the door Trunks tried to open it. Only to find it stuck, "What?" he let out, before pushing against the door with all his might, shaking the mansion. "It's stuck it, It won't open or break." he said as he stopped.

"Move aside," Tatsuki said as she pushed him to the side. Surrounding her body in reiatsu, she threw a punch with all her might, the sound of the fist connecting with the door was loud and vibrated the closes windows, but the door didn't even budge. "What the heck is this door made of any?" she asked as kicked it.

As he watched his friends(could he call Trunks friend) try the door Ishida, walked down the steps leading to the door to get a better view. Suddenly, he spotted it a symbol at the bottom right corner; it was a circle with slash through it used to mark places that were restricted. 'One of the fullbringers powers must allow them to enhance thing to take more damage the normal.' he thought before speaking up. "I have an idea," he said gaining his companions attention as he reached behind him and made his way back to the door.

"Well what is it?" Tatsuki asked as she blinked at it.

"This." he responded, taking out the hilt of his Seele Schneider and activating it.

"A light saber!" Trunks exclaimed with a smile.

"It's not a light saber," Ishida intoned as he stabbed his sword into the side of the door, before moving it to cut them an entrance.

"It's totally a light saber." Tatsuki deadpanned as she watched him work.

* * *

><p>"Ginjo, what's he talking about?" Ichigo asked, as he looked between them trying to figure out a way to save his friends.<p>

"What the hell are you talking?" Ginjo yelled, as he grit his teeth and clenched his teeth. "Our plans? We've been enemies ever since you betrayed us." he said anger coloring his voice. "Now here you are using your powers on our friends making them believe that were all working together."

"Ginjo-san," Yukio began, "The only person who's been under Tsukishima's powers is you, because you are a very crappy actor. The rest of us have gone along with your plan so that we can all get Ichigo's powers."

"You expect me to believe that," Ginjo answered as he transformed his necklace into his sword. "As far as I'm concern all of you are under Tsukishima's control."

"Ginjo," Ichigo said, as he pulled out his shinigami badge. "If what you told me is true then, we have to kill Tsukishima to get them back normal." he stated, his voice thick with emotion. "He was friend do you really think you can do this?"

"I have to if I'm gonna get my other friends back." he answered, with a glance at Ichigo.

Sighing, Tsukishima shook his head, "Yukio, show the video we prepared before we changed his memory. If he can't believe his friends than he may as well hear from his own words."

"Hmm." Yukio answered as he pressed a couple of buttons on his game system. In front of them, the digitized shadow appeared in the air and became a screen. On the screen Ginjo's smirking face appeared, he was sitting in an arm-chair in the mansion they currently occupied.

"If it really came down to this then things must have deviated from the original plan." the Ginjo on the screen began. "To think that I would become so attached to out target that I would have to watch this video, really shows how powerful Tsukishima's memory altering abilities really are."

As the video kept playing, Ginjo looked on with his eyes wide as he detailed their plans and their goal to show soul society how the few will finally be the ones who write history. How they would cultivate Ichigo's powers to increase their own, Tsukishima then walked on screen and with a smirk to each other he transformed his book mark and slashed him as the video cut off.

"You see," Tsukishima began, as he grabbed transformed his book mark, "All of this was you're plan, now let's do this the easy way an-"

Suddenly the mansion began to shake, forcing Tsukishima back a few steps. Turning to Yukio he asked, "What's going on? Have they manage to get pass you're seal?" he asked

"No, but they already got pass Giriko's defenses. Don't worry they not gonna get pass that-what?" he exclaimed. "Damn it, I don't know how but one of them is cutting through. We have to do this quickly." he said, sounding desperate.

"Damn," he turned back to Ginjo and Ichigo watching as the latter seem about ready to move. "Don't try anything or you're friends will-"

"AAHHHH!" Ginjo screamed suddenly, turning around and heading towards the wall launching a blast and destroying it. "Ichigo, move it! It's your powers they're after, they won't hurt you're friends as long as they need you." he yelled, When Ichigo didn't move he screamed again. "What are you waiting for come!"

Nodding Ichigo began to run, when Tsukishima appeared in front of him slicing at him with his sword only to disappear as Ginjo used **bringer light** appear beside him and stab. Grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder Ginjo used **bringer light** and disappeared through the hole with Ichigo.

"Damn it!" Tsukishima yelled, "Find them, we can't let them get away. Soul society is going to attack soon and I won't let them take Ginjo." he ordered as he followed after them threw the hole. Shishigawara, Giriko and Yukio followed immediately to search for them while Riruka hesitated, looking back at Orihime causing Jackie to hesitate as well.

"You really do think of her as a friend don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about?" she said trying to feign ignorance.

"Don't worry," Jackie responded, with a smile and a shake of her head. "I'll help you get her and Chad out of here, there's really no reason to involve them anymore."

"Jackie!" Riruka exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." a voice called from the couch, turning they saw a doll standing by Orihime's side. "You should go and try to talk some sense in for friends." with that a portal appeared and took the doll, Orihime and Chad with it.

"Heh," Jackie smirked, "Looks like they were planning on keeping them out of the battle no matter what. Tsukishima must be slipping if he forgot that little detail." she said as she walked towards the hole. "Rurika, let's go get our friends."

"Hmm!"

* * *

><p>Running down the halls of the mansion, Ichigo and Ginjo were searching for an exit. So far they have tried destroying the windows they came across but had no success. "Ichigo, activate you're fullbring, I don't want you to get caught with your pants down when we get attacked." he ordered.<p>

"Ah!" Ichigo stated as he grabbed his badge and energy encompassed his body transforming into a black tight one piece jumper with white out lines that looked like bones and a half mask. Finally his badge grew a into a short blade. "By the way, why are you helping me? That video makes it pretty clear that you're the mastermind behind all this." he said as one of the couches that was coming up transformed and attacked them, moving forward at the same time they cut it in half and kept running to find the front door.

"Didn't hear me on that video? I obviously lost my mind if I was planning on pitting them against soul society even with your power enhancing theirs." Ginjo answered as he ducked the arm that grew from the wall spun and cut it in half before continuing running. "I'm not gonna let that happen, and the best way to do that now is to get out of here to make sure that they don't get a hold of you, if they do then all of those plans will come to fruition." he answered as Ichigo used **bringer light** to slash the rug that came to life from end to end.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo said. "But do you know the way back to the door from here?" he asked as they turned another corner.

"N-no I don't." he answered with a nervous smile.

"Great."

* * *

><p>As soon as Ishida finished with the door. Tatsuki kicked in sending it flying to the other wall, before running in with Trunks and Ishida not far behind. Seconds after making their way inside a new door replaced the one that had been dug into the inner wall, "Looks like we won't be splitting up," Ishida commented as he closed his eyes and search for Ichigo's familiar energy. "This way!" he order as he took of on a full run, Tatsuki and Trunks not far behind.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Not my best chapter, I thought it turned out pretty bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

In the middle of the newly barren field, a senkaimon appeared. As both gates appeared one after another, the field gets illuminated in a strange light. Opening, the gates revealed the bright white portal that leads to soul society; from the portal six jigokucho fly out guiding the way for their shinigami masters.

Following behind the jigokucho, are a group of eight. Taking a look around the field of destroyed trees, Kenpachi smiles as the senkaimon closed behind them and disappeared, "Looks like the fun's started," he commented as he walked toward the house.

"Ah, from what I'm sensing Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, and Trunks-san have already been here and found away inside." Urahara said as he took in the residual energy. "Though how they made their way inside I don't know, though I have a few ideas." he commented as he watched Kenpachi try to open the door, to no avail.

"I could ask my other self that how they got inside, maybe we recreate the conditions." Trunks exclaimed, as he and the others joined Uraraha in front of the door.

"I suppose that would be the only way," Urahara answered, "With that seal on the door not one of use is getting in." he explained as he pointed at the side of the door.

"Heh, If you think some flimsy door is gonna keep me from getting in there you have another thing coming." Kenpachi commented getting their attention; as he unsheathed his sword and slashed at the door. "Hahahahahahahahahha!" he laughed out loud as he slashed away not making any headway.

From his back, Yachiru suddenly appeared cheering him on as he slashed at the doors, with Ikkaku not far behind. Sighing at Kenpachi's energetic display, Urahara turned his head to Trunks, "If you could now would be a good time to ask for some advice."

Nodding Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated on his other self on Earth, linking their minds together. '_Hey, we made it to Earth and are here to help. But we can't get in, how did you guys manage it._' he sent through their link.

'_Good to hear!_' his other self said. '_As for how we got in, Ishida-san has an energy sword that he used to disperse the reiatsu that keeps this house from being invaded._' he explained, '_If he wasn't carrying it with him, the only way we could have gotten in would have been to teleport._'

Nodding, Trunks cut off the connection and opened his eyes. In front of him, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Urahara and Renji were looking at him expectantly, while Isshin had joined in cheering on Kenpachi. "He told me, that the only reason they got in was because of Ishida-sans energy sword." he explained as he gestures to the door. "Unless we can get something to disperse the energy, our only other option is trying to teleport inside."

Turning to Urahara, Rukia with the reiatsu sword that will restore Ichigo's powers sheathed her back asked, "Do you know of any Kido that will allow us to get inside?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Urahara stated with sounding nonchalant.

"Well what are you waiting for? get to it already!" Hitsugaya said as he raised a brow.

"I'm gonna need a few things first," Urahra said as he turned to Trunks, "Fly back to my shop and tell and pick up some wooden post from Tessai-san, I will call ahead to let him know." he said before turning to others as Trunks flew away towards the Urahara shoten. "The kid that created this barrier made so that we couldn't feel the reiatsu of the others, so we can safely assume that unless we can cut through his reiatsu like Ishida-kun we will need to open a modified garganta to get inside."

"Here I was hoping to get to fight sometime soon," Renji spoke up for the first time as he crossed his arms. "It's going to take forever for that guy to come back with those giants post."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Urahara commented with a smile.

* * *

><p>After running around the mansion for a while, Ginjo had gotten a good Idea of why they are unable to make any head way in their escape. 'Damn it, Yukio is using his powers on the house. At the rate were going we're going to get led straight to the others.' he thought, noting that new additions to the mansion.<p>

"Oi," Ichigo called out trying to get his attention. "I know I didn't spend a lot of time in this place, but I'm sure it was never this big!" he stated as they ran further into the middle of the mansion, trying to get to his friends.

"It's not," Ginjo answered, his sword leaning against his shoulder as he ran. "Yukio is using his powers to control the dimensions of the place, It won't take to long before he leads us straight to Tsukishima."

"Then no matter were we go we still have to fight them. So why don't we?" He asked, before spinning around and dodging to the side of the arm that came up from the ground cutting it in half as he did.

"At the moment I don't think we have any other choice," Ginjo answered as they opened the doors and walked through. Waiting for them in the next room was Tsukishima, Giriko and Yukio, "Like I thought, you've been manipulating the mansion this whole time, haven't Yukio?"

"You should know what my powers are capable of by now Ginjo," Yukio answered, as he pressed a couple of buttons on his game system; making a couple digitized shadow rise from the ground before disappearing, in the shadows place their stood three people, each of them familiar to Ichigo and Ginjo.

"What!" Ichigo called out in surprise, as standing before him were copies of himself, Ginjo and Chad; their fullbrings activated and the coloring of their fullbrings reversed. "He can create clones, why the heck didn't you mention any of this at all?" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at their clones and glared at Ginjo.

"That's not important now!" Ginjo yelled back turning to Tsukishima and the clones as Giriko took hold of his pocket watch. "Just keep you're guard up! The clones are not as strong as we are but that won't matter once Giriko increases their strength." he explained as he brought his sword in front of him, prompting Ichigo to do the same.

"**Time Tells No Lies!**" Giriko said holding his pocket watch towards the clones, Suddenly the three clones let out an enraged scream as their muscle bulged and they got covered in an aura of visible reiatsu. "I suggest you don't get caught by any of them, I shorten their lives to increased their powers enough to match each of you. Oh sure I had to cut their lives down to 20 minutes, but I'm sure that will be enough to win this battle."

Using bringer light, the three clones moved to attack. Bringing their swords up Ichigo and Ginjo block their clones attacks, before using bringer light to dodge to the side, as Clone Chad used **El Directo** from above.

* * *

><p>Appearing on the left side of the room, Ichigo brought his sword up, blocking his clones attack. Moving forward, he pushed his clone off balance; before spinning backwards to dodge Chads attack. Slashing up as he finished his spin, catching the clone on its shoulder leaving a large gash. Jumping up, he dodge the attack that came from Giriko, only to get kicked in the stomach by his clone and get sent through the wall. Rolling backwards to his feet as he hit the ground, Ichigo slashed in front of him sending a six-sided wheel attack toward his clone as it move to attack him; forcing him to dodge to the side.<p>

Appearing beside his clone, Ichigo charged energy into his sword and swung, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he screamed as he released a massive arc of energy at it, smashing him into the ground and creating a large trench. Suddenly the Chad clone appeared behind him, its left arm transformed and pulled back, "**La Muerte!**" it yelled as Ichigo turned bringing his sword between them. As the fist mashed into his sword and released a massive amount of energy, he got thrown down towards the trench is attack made.

Pushing against the attack, he made some distance between it and his body before firing off a getsuga; and using his sword to throw it to the side. Landing on his feet in the trench, he was about to use bringer light when suddenly; his clone appeared behind him. It's left arm missing and blood dripping in the ground. With its sword raised above its head; a fully charge getsuga running through the sword, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" it screamed as it swung catching Ichigo off guard.

* * *

><p>Landing on the right side of the large room, Ginjo immediately brought his sword up blocking Tsukishima's attack; before throwing it parrying it aside. Grabbing the in the sword by the handle he swung up, intending to cut down Tsukishima, only to get forced to use bringer light to dodge to his right as his clone attacked from behind. Appearing twenty paces away from his opponents, he held his sword in front of him as they circled around to attack him from both sides. 'I either get attack from both sides or get attacked from behind,' Ginjo thought as they got in position on each side of him.<p>

"You know Ginjo this will be a lot less painful if you just give up," Tsukishima commented as he faced his friend.

"Were would be the fun in that!" Ginjo yelled as he ran at Tsukishima as fast as he could. Turning Quickly mid run, he swung his sword in a wide arc as his clone appeared behind him. Catching his clone on the waist and cutting him in half. Finishing his spin he launched himself at Tsukishima with a stab using bringer light to close the distance. Leaning backwards as Ginjo's sword came toward him, Tsukishima slashed upwards parrying Ginjo's attack before bringing the pummel of his sword to his right palm and stabbing at Ginjo.

As Tsukishima's attack came toward him, Ginjo pushed off the air and through himself aside to dodge. Landing on the ground, he got forced on the defensive using his sword as a shield as Tsukihima increased the speed of his attacks slashing and stabbing at him from every angle he could. Deciding he's had enough of blocking, Ginjo brought his sword up and Tsukishima's next stabbed went through the opening of his swords blade. Taking a step to his left he avoid the stab and ran forward ramming his sword into Tsukishima's face before swinging it like a baseball bat; throwing Tsukishima back towards the middle of the room.

Landing on the ground on his back, Tsukishima rolled with the impact coming up on his feet. As he was about to move he felt a rise in reiatsu, glancing to his left he saw Kurosaki attack his clone, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he heard him scream connecting solidly with his attack. 'Damn, Yukio's control just isn't good enough to fight using the clones in a real battle.' he thought, as he looked toward Ginjo.

"Ichi-" Ginjo began to call out as he saw the Chad clone appear behind Ichigo, only to stop and jump back as Tsukishima appeared beside him slashing at him. Running forward he locked swords with Tsukishima forcing him into place, when suddenly he felt another reiatsu rise. Looking over Tsukishima's shoulder he saw the Ichigo's clone, its sword raised and poised to attack, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" the clone screamed as it attacked.

"Ichigo!" Ginjo screamed, as he pushed Tsukishima back.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Urahara Shoten, Trunks landed on the front of the store before running towards the doors. "Tessai-san," he called out as he opened the door and ran inside, "Urahara-san says he needs the-" he stopped as he opened the door to the living room, seeing Chad and Orihime lying down on futons as the others sat beside them, waiting for them to wake up. "What's going on?" he asked, "I thought Sado-san and Orihime-san were still at the mansion."<p>

"Nova brought them back," Karin answered as she looked him over, "Why are you dressed like a shinigami?"

"That's not import now," he brushed off her question, "Nova-san I need you to come with me, Urahara-san and the others are unable to get into the mansion."

"Hmm." Nova responded with a nod walking up to Trunks, who picked him up and ran out of the store.

"Ah, That was one of Trunks-kun clones!" Yuzu commented bringing her right hand down on the palm of her left hand.

"Huh," Karin replied, tilting her head to the side. "Now that I think about it he does feel weaker than when he left." she said, as Tessai passed by the doors holding under each arm a square shaded log about as big as he was.

"Where did Trunks-dono go? He forgot to the logs for the Keikaigi."

"Oh, he left already," Keigo said as he drank from his glass, "He took Nova with him so that they can get inside the enemy base."

"Hmm, I suppose that works out for the best." Tessai nod, turning and heading to put the logs back into storage.

"I wonder what the logs where for?" Yuzu asked a loud drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Well you see..." Mizuiro began, deciding to tell her about the time they saw Ichigo go to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>Running around the mansion following after Ichigo's and Ginjo's reiatsu. Ishida, Tatsuki, and Trunks were beginning to become frustrated, not matter how were they went they always ended up father than they were before.<p>

"This getting us nowhere," Tatsuki said as she ran, "If we want to get to Ichigo were gonna have to go through the walls."

"Hmm," Trunks agreed with a nod of his head. "All this running around isn't gonna get us anywhere if the rooms keep switching. Ishida-san you should just cut our way through the walls."

"Fine, though I have to ask," he said stopping and crossing his arms. "Why do I have to cut our way through the walls?" he asked as they stopped beside him .

"Well you're the only one that cause damage to the wall remember." Trunks said as he pointed at him.

"That only applied for the outer walls and the roof. Anyone of us can start putting holes on any of these walls." Ishida explained as he adjusted his glasses, watching as his two companions hung their heads with a sigh.

Turning to the wall in the direction he felt Ichigo's reiatsu coming from, Trunks stepped forward and punched a hole through it. "Let's hurry before anything else happens." he said as he ran to the other room and punched through the wall. After punching through several walls and being forced to switch directions three times, they finally made it to the other side of the room that Ichigo was in.

Inside they could feel several new reiatsu had joined Ichigo and the other fullbringers, pulling back his fist Trunks was about to punch the wall when, "Hold it right there!" some one screamed they ran towards them from the right. Turning, they Saw Shishigawara Moe stop a good twenty paces away from them, "I won't let you go any further." he said as his bandages started to glow with reiatsu, "**Jackpot Knuckle!**" he called out transforming his fullbring.

"This time I won't lose!" he yelled as he ran towards them his right arm pulled back, half way to them the wall to his side exploded out smashing him into the opposite wall, as Ichigo got thrown through it, rolled backwards and landed on his feet. Swinging his sword, Ichigo launched an attack before disappearing back where he came from, leaving and unconscious Shishigawara Moe behind.

"Well that was easy," Tatsuki commented as they walked to the hole, hearing the sounds of the fight going on in the other side.

* * *

><p>As the getsuga rushed at his back all Ichigo could do was brace himself for the impact, he tensed his body up and gathered his reiatsu, hoping to minimized the damage; before closing his eyes. As he waited with his eyes close for the pain to start, he realized that it was taking to long. Opening his eyes and glancing behind his left shoulder, he saw Trunks, standing between him and the getsuga; his hands in front of him holding the attack back. Throwing his arms up he redirected the attack towards the ceiling, making it exploded without causing any damage.<p>

Seeing his clone run forward to attack, Ichigo began to turn when Trunks moved slapping away his clones slash with his left and planting his right fist in his stomach. As the clone doubled over, he grabbed it by the neck lifting him up and placing his hand in front of his face; firing a ki blast and ending its life before throwing the body aside.

Seeing the brutal way in which his clone got handled, Ichigo was left wide eye and his mouth dropped. Shaking his head he regain his composure, "Uh, Thanks I guess." he said as he ducked the Chad clones punch, placing his hand on the ground he mule kicked the clone away. Using bringer light and appeared behind the clone as it flew through the air, jumping towards it he cut it in half as he passed it by.

As soon as he landed a wave of arrows flew by him, impacting with all of Girirko's attacks, "Ishida!" he called out smiling as he saw his friend.

Using **Hirenkyaku**, Ishida appeared beside his bow primed and ready as he aimed it at Giriko, "Kurosaki," Ishida said as he stepped towards Giriko, "Go help Ginjo! Arisawa, Trunks and I will take care of these."

"But- augh!" he began to protest, only to stopped as he was bopped in the head, rubbing his head he looked up to see Tatsuki glaring at him, "Oi, I would've bitten tongue off!" he yelled as he got to his feet, pointing at her accusingly.

"Stop you're whining and go help Ginjo," She said as she walked pass him to join Ishida. "We don't need your help to hand these two."

Nodding Ichigo without another word, Ichigo turned and ran towards Ginjo and Tsukishima, intending to end this fight once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I completely made Tsukishima out of character, Ginjo too for that matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Yukio was angry, ever since this hunt for Kurosaki and Kugo began, he has tried his best to conserve his energy. But now he had no choice but to go all out, he would have to create a clone just as strong if not stronger than the originals and have Giriko power him up beyond the originals limits, 'It will drain me from a lot of my energy but, once they are defeated and I get some of Kurosaki's powers that won't matter in the end.' Pressing a couple of buttons, he created a clone of Kurosaki with that was just as strong as the original, leaving himself sweating and slightly out of breath. "Giriko," he called out to his companion.

"Ah," Giriko commented and brought his watch towards the clone, infusing it with power.

As he watched and felt his clones powers rise exponentially, he smiled and turned to look at the three NCP's to see the look of terror in their faces. Blinking twice in annoyance he scold, as he saw the cautious looks on only two of their numbers and the other looking nonchalant as he walked up to them.

"I'll take the Ichigo-san fake," Trunks stated as he stopped beside Tatsuki, "You two should,"

"Tsk," Tatsuki interrupted him with a shake of her head. "Stop worrying about, we'll take him together." she said as her reiatsu began to rise around her once more.

"Besides, there only real defense is that clone," Ishida put in with a nod of his head. "Once we take it out defeating them will be a synch."

"Right," Trunks replied with a smile as he fell into a stance. "So how should we do this, rush him all at once or go separately to gauge it's abilities?" he asked as he looked toward the clone who's muscle mass had been increase by twice as much.

"I'll go first," Ishida said as he stepped forward, "Most of my abilities are long-range based, so I will be better suited to test its powers." Using **Hirenkyuku**, he appeared at the clones left shooting a volley of arrows. The clone jumped and, dodge the volley at the last second, swing its sword it launched multiple flying wheels Ishida's way, jumping into the air to avoid them he shot an arrow at the clone.

Using the bringer light the clone disappeared, turning in mid-air Ishida shot another volley of arrows. Only to miss as the clone disappeared, and reappeared behind him slashing at him with its sword. Throwing himself forward, Ishida dodge the attack and spun bringing his bow to the clones face before firing. Kicking off the air the clone dodge to right, and slashed towards Ishida sending another barrage of energy wheels, using **Hirenkyuku**, Ishida appeared on the ground below the clone and shot volley after volley of arrows towards its.

Kicking of the air and heading for Ishida as he shot his arrows, the clone slashed at all the arrows with an insane speed; knocking all of them from the air. At the last second it used bringer light appearing, to Ishida's left energy covering its sword, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" It screamed shooting a massive wave of energy towards the quincy. Jumping into the air, Ishida pulled out his Seele Schneider, he slashed the energy wave for left to right separating the attack in two and forcing it to travel pass him. Feeling a presence behind, Ishida began to turn when he was from behind and sent flying towards the ground spinning feet to the clone as it appeared front of him its sword pulled back and ready to attack.

"**Getsuga,**"

"**Raizer Magnum!**" Tatstuki screamed as she ran at the clone and launched her attack, turning quickly the clone slashed towards the giant fire-ball and finished its attack.

"**Tenshou!**" It screamed as the attacks connected, exploding on contact and sending a powerful wave across the room as the floor broke apart and a dust cloud rose up. Feeling someone appear behind her Tatsuki turned her head to see Ishida his back her and his bow drawn, his eyes alert looking for the clone. Turning her head back Tatsuki followed his example, as she look around the dust cloud she suddenly heard something coming from her left turning her head she saw Ishida's arrows fly in that direction impacting multiple tiny targets.

Feeling a build up of energy she looked toward her right to see the clone appear, slashing down at her looking to blast her apart. Trunks' legs appeared in her field of vision, as he drop kicked clone sending it flying into the dust cloud and crashing through a wall. Landing on his feet beside them Trunks asked, "So are we finish analyzing it now?" he asked as he turned getting putting his back to them and forming a triangle.

"Yes that's enough," Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses. " Trunks-san, Arisawa-san I'll draw its fire to me, once it starts to attack with a getsuga, Arisawa-san use your magnum to for it to dodge; Trunks-san you finish it off." he said before launching an arrow towards the ceiling causing an explosion that cleared away the rest of the dust cloud.

Running towards them from Tatsuki left, the clone suddenly disappeared and started reappearing everywhere around over and over leaving behind nothing but a blurry image as it did so. Jumping into the air Ishida spun around and shot volleys of arrows around his friends, forcing the clone to disappear and attack him directly. Coming from Ishida's back it stabbed its sword forward, energy extended from the sword towards Ishida at a great speed looking to impale through the heart. Spinning to his left Ishida manage to keep from getting impale, by having it cut into his shoulder, bringing his to bear to he shot arrow at the clone aiming for its head.

Pulling the energy back, the clone battered away the arrow and dashed forward through the air, the energy building in its sword. As the clone moved Ishida fired a barrage of arrows moving backwards through the air, he watched as the clone dodge and battered his attack aside as it moved towards him. Changing direction, in an instant he used **Hirenkyuku**, to move to the clones back as it made to follow and attack catching it on the left shoulder as it turned to slashed at him.

"**Getsuga Ten,**" it manage to say before it was hit in the face from it's left, at point-blank range by a massive fire-ball; as Tatsuki appeared at its left punching it in the face, "Trunks now!" she called as her attack sent the clone hurling through the air towards the ground. As Trunks appeared in the clones flight path, his hands in front of him index fingers and thumps touching, Ishida shot a barrage of arrows him impacting with Giriko's number attacks.

"**Burning Attack!**" Trunks shouted releasing a golden ball of energy the size of his torso towards the clone, as the energy impacted it expanded quickly, covering the clones body and growing until it hit the ceiling and the ground; causing the whole mansion to shake and blinding everyone inside.

Once the energy dissipated Trunks, Tatsuki and Ishida stood surrounding the duo of Giriko and Yukio on three sides, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"My my," a voice commented as from a new hole in the wall, "Looks like were late!" it continued drawing the attention of the five of them as they turned their heads to look at Urahara and his group and the other two Fullbringers who had joined them along the way.

* * *

><p>Running to the other side of the room where Ginjo and Tsukishima where exchanging attacks, Ichigo used bringer light to appear behind Tsukishima slashing at his back. As he sensed Ichigo appear, Tsukishima pushed off the ground and dodge to his left turning as he landed, he watched as Ginjo and Ichigo clashed swords before turning their bodies to look at him.<p>

"Tsukishima," Ginjo called out, "It's over just stop all this now, theres' no reason to keep on fighting."

For the first time since their fight began, Ginjo saw Tsukishima express another emotion other than a calm smile. As he glared at him with anger, "No reason," he said his voice flat, "Is your life not enough of a reason?" he questioned with shout. "Do you think we did all of this just for power? That we wouldn't have gone this far if not to save you?"

"What!" Ginjo exclaimed in surprise as he shook his head. "My life? What does my life have to do with any of this?" he asked the man who across from him.

"Soul Society is here to take you away from us," Tsukishima said as he pushed off the ground, moving towards them quickly, clashing swords with the surprised Ginjo he pushed him back and parried Ichigo's attack before attacking himself, "You who found all of us when we need you the most, raised us," he continued as he fought them dodging, slashing, blocking and parrying anything that came his way and vice versa. "You who taught us how to use our powers," he screamed as he through Ichigo back after they locked sword and rolled backwards as Ginjo slashed down on at him. "All because you didn't want to give up your shinigami powers when they were given to you!" he yelled as he moved back putting some distance between them.

"Ginjo," Ichigo spoke up, "You were a substitute shinigami?" he asked not taking his eyes from Tsukishima.

"I don't know," Ginjo responded his voice only above a whisper. "But that doesn't matter," he said his voice back to normal sounding determined. "Tsukishima if I really did raise all of you, then please just stop this, I would rather not put your lives in danger just to protect my own. Your all my friends and family and if it means I have to give up myself up to soul Soul Society, to keep you all safe then I will." he said as he glared at the other man, watching as a striken look came over his face.

Eyes wide and skin paler then usual, Tsukishima shook his head. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen!' he thought with determination.

"You don't have any say in this!" he yelled as he prepared to attack, "Your nothing more than some fake personally I created to help you get close to Kurosaki. I won't let you take Ginjo away, I'll turn you back normal so that you won't foolishly throw away your life."

"I won't let that happen," Ichigo said his voice hard with determination, causing Tsukishima to look at him. "I won't let you let you turn Ginjo back to that person," he continued earning himself a hate filled glare from Tsukishima. "But won't let Ginjo die either."

"Ichigo." Ginjo said as he looked at his friend, who he only just met but is willing to protect him even from his own allies.

"Tsukishima, that person who we saw in that video had already lost himself in his desire for power," he told the man across from as his body was suddenly covered in a black and red aura. "I most of all can understand him, because when I lost my powers I was desperately trying to tell myself that I did want it back. That I could live a normal life without it," grabbing his sword with both hands he began to charge his power into a getsuga. "But I was only lying to myself and those around me, because my powers had become apart of me, loosing them was like loosing an arm. I could still remember the feeling but no matter what I did I couldn't feel it." once the getsuga was fully charged he move his sword to his side. "If Ginjo hadn't come along and helped me I would have probably ended up like the man in that video, bitter and angry at the world for something that was out of my control." he finished and ran towards Tsuskishima as fast as he could.

Running forward to meet Ichigo, Tsukishima screamed allowing his anger to dictate his actions his reiatsu covering his body. Grabbing his sword with both his hands he swung it as they met in the middle clashing with Ichigo's as he screamed.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!**" the release of energy that followed, pushed against Tsukishima's reiatsu pushing him back towards the wall were it would explode and kill.

"No, no, NOOO!" Tsukishima screamed as he got pushed backwards by the power of the getsuga, pushed against it as hard as me could trying to stop it, to throw it aside anything that will save his life. 'I can't lose here,' he thought as he manage to slow the getsugas forward momentum. "I won't lose! I still have to bring Ginjo back!" he yelled as he reach deeper within himself for more power, his body being covered in a stronger aura and stopped the getsuga in place.

"I won't let you," Ichigo screamed as he pointed his sword towards the getsuga, extending his energy towards it. Once he connected he poured more power into his attack, causing the getsuga to increase in size and overwhelm Tsukishima lifting him off his feet and towards the wall.

Suddenly a large blast of energy collided from the side, sending the getsuga towards a the rights as before Tsuskishima hit the wall. "Ginjo?" Ichigo questioned his friend in surprise as he breathed heavily.

Sliding down the wall after he hit, Tsukishima breathed heavily as he saw Ginjo stand in front of him his left hand extend towards him, "Tsukishima, I appreciate that you're doing all this for me," he said, "But I can't keep putting you all in danger, so please just stop all this."

Looking at Ginjo's face as he catched his breath, Tsukishima could see that he was concern for him, that he wanted to help, 'Why would he want to help me?' he thought as he looked at Ginjo's hand. Reaching for it with his left hand, he pulled him self to his feet and stood next face to face with the man who took his friend away from him.

"I get why you're trying so hard," Ginjo said as he pulled his hand away and transformed his sword back to normal. "Family is something that I would do anything for, but you know this isn't something that will be kept up forever, Soul Society will eventually catch us. But if you feel we still have to go through this for it to sink in that cut me and restore my memories, though I don't think it will make anything different in the end." he finished and spread his arms wide to his sides.

"Ginjo, don't do this!" Ichigo called out as he ran towards them, he watched as Tsukishima slashed up through Ginjo's body and fell to the ground; he stopped knowing that he had to prepare for the worst.

* * *

><p>Ginjo groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing Tsukishima above him offering him a hand, he took it and got to his feet as he smiled at his friend. "How are you feeling?" Tsukishima asked as he let go of his hand.<p>

"I feel great," he replied as he stretched, "I'm glad I came to my senses and allow you to restore my memories before I did anything stupid." he commented as he turned to look at Ichigo who had his sword at the ready.

"Ichigo," he said with smirk. "There's no need for that I'm turning my self in to soul society."

"What!" Ichigo and Tsukishima said in unison.

"Ginjo you can't be serious," Tsukishima said as he grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him to look at him, his fullbring transforming back to normal. "If you turn your self in they kill, what about our plans to gain more power so that Soul Society would never be able to capture you? Are you just going to throw them all away?" he questioned desperate to get his friend to listen to reason.

"Tsukishima, I told it wouldn't change anything in the end." he responded sigh, "My time with Ichigo was short but I manage to get a hold of myself again and I don't want to lose all of you just to protect my own life." shrugging Tsukishima's hands from his shoulders Ginjo, turning back to Ichigo he through him his cross. "Keep that safe for me will you?" he said with a smile as Ichigo caught it.

"Ah!" Ichigo responded with a smile as he deactivated his fullbring. "But I already told you that I won't let you die."

"Hmph, that's gonna be difficult going against all on your own is practically suicide."

"Nothing I haven't done before."

Hearing the two talk to each other as if they were old friends, Tsukihsima lost it. Running at Ichigo he transformed his bookmark inteding to cut him down for his interfering, "Tsukishima!" he heard Ginjo yelled as he passed him by, as he reach Ichigo he raised his sword when he was blinded as the room got covered in light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Closing his eyes to protect himself from the sudden bright light, Tsuskishima slashed down and felt his blade slide through flesh. He stepped back as the ground began shake, doing his best to keep his balance, "Hahahahahaha" he laughed sounding like a madman as he felt the light fade away, opening his eyes he saw that dust from the explosion that went off had covered his vision but he could see a figure slumping behind the dust. "I won't ever allow Ginjo to get taken to soul society," he said as the dist began to clear, "Specially by someone who doesn't even know," he stopped, eyes widening and shook his head.

"G-ginjo," he said as he watched his friend stood, his clutching his left shoulder as it bled out. "W-why? Why would you protect him? You barely know him and your throwing away your life just because he understands how feel?"

Breathing heavily as he looked back at Tsukishima, "H-honestly," he gasped out, "I don't know, there is something about Ichigo t-that draws people to h-him." panted as he talked. "Even though It was all my idea, after spending so little time with him I wanted to call him my friend, he reminds me a lot of you Tsukishima."

"Me?" he questioned as Ginjo began to fall back, "Ginjo," he move forward to help his friend and reached him just when Ichigo did and they stopped him from falling. "Ginjo we have to get out here, soul society is already on its"

"My my," a voice called out from across the room. "Looks like were late!" turning their heads to look, they saw a group of shinigami enter the room with through a wall with Rurika and Jackie at their side.

"Please somebody," Tsukishima called out to the shinigami desperate for there help. "Please you have to help Ginjo!" but non moved to help as he help his dying friend.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out to her, "Please you've got to help!"

Rukia looked surprised for a second, at Ichigo's request, 'He wants me to help even though he was the one who started all this?' she thought to herself. Shaking herself from her thoughts; she grabbed the sword on her back and turned to Isshin, "Isshin-san," she said as she handed the sword to him. "Hold on to this, I'm going to help Ichigo." turning she ran forward, heading for the trio.

"Kuchiki!/Rukia!" Hitsugaya and Renji called out at her sudden decision to help the criminal they came to apprehend, glancing at each other they sighed, before following along.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Isshin asked Rurika and Jackie as he saw the worried looks on their face.

With no more prompting needed, Jackie and Rurika followed after the shinigami, glad to know that Ginjo was going to get the help he needed. Once they reached Ginjo, Rukia order them to place him on the ground; kneeling beside him she began emergency first aid to his wound, "This is bad," she said as she worked. "His heart got cut, the most I can do is make him stable enough to bring to soul society for emergency surgery." told them as she poured her reiatsu into Ginjo's wounds.

"Understood," Hitsugaya spoke up, "I'll call soul society and tell them to have the 4th devision on alert, Abarai get to work on opening the senkaimon." pulling out his soul phone, he moved back several steps as dialed the 12th division and relayed his orders to them.

"That's it?" Rurika asked, "Your just gonna take him away, you're not even gonna try to kill him here while your here?"

"We didn't come here to kill anybody," Renji answered as he walked away from the group. "We came to apprehend Kugo Ginjo for stealing the powers of a shinigami, the only reason we would have to kill him would be if he resisted and put up a fight." he explained as he drew he Zanpakutou and stabbed it in the air, opening a Senkaimon.

"Alright, everything's been set to transport the Captain Unohana will be waiting for us at the other end." Hitsugaya spoke as he walked back to the group, looking over his shoulder he called out to Kenpachi who was looking disgruntled and Ikkaku who was giving his captain a nervous look, "Kenpachi, Madarame is time to go back come over here and help Abarai carry Kugo."

"Grr, I came all this way for a fight and I'm not leaving till I get one!" Kenpachi said as he glared at the Trunks who was standing with Tatsuki and Ishida keeping the other two fullbringers.

"Kenpachi, the commanders orders where to return as soon as we finished up here. Since there is nothing else to do is time to head back."

"Che, Fine fine!" he answered back as he and Ikkaku made their way towards the others.

"Kuchiki, How far along are you with his treatment?" he asked as he turned back to look.

"I'm done!" she told him as she got to her feet. "I've manage to stop the bleeding and most of his outer wounds but everything else is up to the 4th squad."

"Good," he nodded. "Abarai, Madarame each of you move to Kugo's sides and pick him up. I'll lead the way, Kenpachi you bring up rear and Kuchiki you stay behind and finish the rest of the mission."

"Sir," all the shinigami but Kenpachi answered as they move in to place. "Let's move out." Hitsugaya said as he sent his Jigokucho forward and followed after it, Renji and Ikkaku with Ginjo between them followed with Kenpachi glaring at Trunks over his shoulder brought up the rear. Once they were through the Senkaimon closed disappearing from the human world, standing there Tsukishima didn't move as he stared at the last place he saw the senkaimon disappeared, where he saw his friend the last time.

* * *

><p>'Its my fault,' he thought to himself, 'If I hand been stronger, faster, smarter I could have saved Ginjo.' turning to look at his friends he saw the concern look on their faces, clenching his fist he nodded to himself. 'I won't ever let my friends be taken from me again, so I have to become stronger so that nothing like this ever happens again.'<p>

"Yukio," he called out to the youngest member of their group, looking at him Tsukishima could tell he was absolutely exhausted, "deactivate your fullbring, you've used it for to long now."

"H-hai Tsukishima-san," Yukio answered and began to press buttons on his game system not worrying about the people holding him hostage. The room around them got covered in a black digital shadow, as the shadow faded the room had shrunk into and entrance hall, with the doors leading outside on one end and a set of stairs at the other.

Out of the corner of his eye Tsukishima saw something turning his head he saw Shishigawara, still unconscious from his collision with Ichigo, shaking his head he walked towards him and smacked in on the head, "Shishigawara wake up!" he yelled causing the younger man to jump while rubbing his head.

"Owowowow- WHAT WAS," he stopped as he saw who was the person who hit. "Ah Tsukishima-san?" he questioned and took a look around seeing everyone in the room he got confused. "What's going on?"

"We lost." Tsukishima answered simply turning and walking towards Ichigo, before turning leaving him wide-eyed and shock.

"B-but,"

"No but's, we lost so just accept it."

"Hai Tsukishima-san!"

"Kurosaki," he said as he stopped in front of Ichigo. "Take me to Orihima and Chad, I need to restore their memories as well."

"Ah!" Ichigo answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Urahara Shoten with Ichigo and his friends, Tsukishima followed after them as they headed inside. At the front of the store they were greeted by Tessai, who had spared him a curious look before greeting everyone.<p>

"Welcome back everyone," he greeted, "I take it everything went well?"

"It went better than expect Tessia-san," Urahara greeted with a smile. "There were no casualties and we may have made some new friends." he explained as he glanced toward Tsukishima. "How are things on your end? Have Inoue-san and Sado-san awoken yet?" he asked as they walked into the living area of the store.

"I've already gotten started on dinner so we should will be eating soon." he answered as he lead the group towards the living room were they were keeping the two. " As for Orihime-dono and Sado-dono, they haven't woken up yet."

"That's good," Tsukishima spoke up as he brought up the rear. "This way I can pull myself from their memories before they can feel like I betrayed them."

"Glad to hear it," Isshing said as Tessai opened the screen doors to the living room.

"Ah! Ichigo welcome back I," Keigo said before he stopped and pointing to Tsukishima who was standing to Ichigo's left screamed. "What's he doing here?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking to Tsukishima, he blinked once and looked back at Keigo, "Oh, well we won and he's here to help Orihime and Chad." he answered sounding like it was an every day occurence.

"Right of course, what was I thinking." Keigo said with smile. Jumping to his feet suddenly, he glared at Ichigo while pointing his finger at him. "That makes absolutely no sense damn it!" he yelled.

"If you must know, I;m doing this because it's what Ginjo would have wanted."Tsukishima answered as he walked into the living room ahead of the others, causing Keigo to jump back with squeak and throw his arms up. "Now if you would excuse me." pulling out his bookmark he held it to his side, "**Book Of The End!**" he called out its name, transforming it into a katana.

"See I knew it! He's actually here to turn us all into super friendly zombies!" Keigo exclaimed as he put himself up against the and closed his eyes. Looking at the younger man, Tsukishima shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face. 'I feel kind of relieve I never got to implant my self in his memories.' he thought, aloud he said. "Actually I'm going to remove myself from Orihime and Chad's past, to do that I need to cut them again with my fullbring." with that said, he walked towards the two people laying on the futon's on the other side of the room. As he approached the Kurosaki sisters who had been sitting closer to the two back away to give him room, holding his sword in hand he slashed down once cutting through Orihime's body without leaving a mark and repeated the process with Chad.

Turning to the door where the others had waited, he transformed his sword back into a book mark and put it way, "They should wake up with all their memories back to normal," he said and watched as the faces of everyone in the room lit up a little at the news. "I'm gonna be heading back to the mansion, but do me a favor and tell them that I'm sorry when they wake up."

"We will," Ichigo answered, as Tsukishima walked past him to head for the door he called out to him. "Tsukishima, I promise I won't let Ginjo die." he said when he turned look at him over his shoulder, nodding he turned and headed out of the store.

* * *

><p>Orihime felt as though she was moving though molasses, as she tried to open her eyes, around her she could hear the voices of people talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she could tell by their tone that they were talking in a lively manner, groaning she forced her eyes open as the smell of food hit her and her stomach growled.<p>

"Orihime!" She heard her name be called out as she sat up, looking towards the person she saw Tatsuki smile at her, as she held out a bowl with some chop sticks. "Welcome back, I thought you would have slept till morning with how long it took you to wake up." her friend said as she took the bowl, as she started to eat; she looked around her and saw all her friends along with Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san.

While she ate she felt like she was forgetting something, "Orihime It's been while." she heard Rukia say to her, swallowing her food she answered. "Hm, I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you again with how long you've been gone." taking another bite of her plate she continued. "And with the whole events with Tsukishima we could have," she stopped, realizing that she was speaking with Rukia. "Rukia-chan you're here? Were all here together?" she said taking a look around the room she found herself in. "Huh," she exclaimed, "What happened at the mansion?"

"Well Orihime-san," Urahara said as he brought up his fan and opened with his usual flair, "While you and Sado-san, where brought back here to safety by Nova," as he went on explaining to her what happened and the reason for her memories being okay with some comments from Ishida every once in a while.

"Hey who's telling to the story here!"

"You are but I won't have you making things up when you weren't there."

Isshin smiled as he saw his chance, reaching over he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder getting his attention. Turning to look at his father Ichigo saw him gesture towards the door before he looked towards Rukia and gesture for her as well. As Isshin got up from the table he headed for the door with the strange katana he had carried on in his hands, with Ichigo and Rukia following close behind. As the three left the room Karin who had ignored Urahara's story took notice and tapped Yuzu on her leg before gesturing towards the door, getting up the sisters followed their father and bother towards the training area of the Urahara shoten.

* * *

><p>In the underground training area of the Urahara Shoten, Isshin stood across from his son and Rukia. In front of him he held the sword made completely of reiatsu, "Ichigo, during the last seventeen months I've watched as you struggled to get over loosing your powers." he said and held up a hand to stop Ichigo from talking. "During that time I've talked to Urahara to find away to completely restore powers, we came in contact with soul society and they agreed to help. This sword," holding up the sword for Ichigo to get a better look. "Is the result of everyone's effort to return your powers to you for everything that you have done for soul society." he finished with a smile.<p>

Ichigo look on in astonishment, happily surprised at this news, his face suddenly broke out into a huge smile, "Really?" he asked getting a nodded in return. "That's great I figured I," he stopped suddenly remembering what Ginjo told him. "Wait second! Do I really need to use the sword to get my powers back? Ginjo said that now that I have my fullbring my powers would be restored eventually." he explained with a perplex about why he would need the sword.

"Ahou!" Rukia yelled at him as she jumped up and smacked him on the back of his head. "Your fullbring powers won't return your shinigami powers, the only thing that will do is help stimulate your reiatsu." she told him as she glared down at him after he hit the ground.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo glared up at Rukia with an angry scowl. "I didn't know that!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet and pointed down at her. "You damn midget!"

"I'm not midget!" she yelled back at him slapping his hand away from her face. "You're just a bean pole!"

"Bean pole!" Ichigo exclaimed sounding insulted, "I'm not bean pole, your just a vertically challenged midget."

"And you're an over stretched bean pole!" she said as she leaned forward glaring up at him.

"Midget!" he responded lean down as he glared at her.

"Bean pole!" "Midget!" "Bean pole!" "Midget!" "Bean Pole!" "Midget!"

They insulted each other back and forth until they were face to face with one another, glaring into each others eyes. Suddenly they broke out into a smiles and began to laugh out loud, "Hahahahahaha," they laughed as they leaned on each other.

"I've missed this." Rukia said she pulled away looking up to her friend.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded down at her. "It's really been a long time since we talked. So how do we go about restoring my powers?" he asked her as he looked towards the sword.

"The same way I gave my powers two years." she answered as she walked towards Isshin, holding out her hand for the sword, only to stiffen as Isshin hugged with tears in his eyes. "W-what?" she asked.

"Oh Masaki-chan!" he called out as he cried. "Our third daughter is back in our sons life!" he said causing Rukia and Ichigo to blush.

"W-what are you saying old man?" Ichigo yelled as he clenched his fist.

Shaking in anger and embarrassment, Rukia pushed him off her and grabbed the reiatsu sword before putting a hand forward, "**SHO!**" she yelled pushing him back a dozen meters, turning to Ichigo she held the sword in her hands pointed towards him. "Ichigo are ready?" she asked her voice gentle and caring.

Grabbing the blade with both hands he pointed it towards his heart, "Ready as I'll ever be." he answered and at her nodded they drove the sword through his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Walking down the hall towards the trap door that leads to the massive training area, Karin and Yuzu did their best to keep silent as they followed after Ichigo, Rukia and Isshin. Looking around the corner of the corridor that leads to the room where the trap door is, they saw them make their way down, the strange sword in Isshin's hands.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu started, "What do you think tou-chan and Ichi-ni are going to do down there?' she asked and turned to look at her sister.

"I don't," Karin answered as she shook her head. "But they took Rukia with them so it's obviously important."

"Really? Rukia-chan's with them?"

"Yeah, now come on. Let's find out what they are doing." Karin stated as she made her way to the trap door.

Following after her sister, Yuzu stopped her with a hand on her shoulder; before she started to climb down the latter. "Wait Karin-chan!" she exclaimed as she nudge her to look at her.

"What is it?" Karin asked as she turned to look at her sister with concern.

"How are we suppose to make it down the latter with out them seeing us?"

"Hmm," Karin intoned as she looked to her side at the trap door. "You have point," she agreed and turned to head back. "Wait here, I'm gonna get Trunks to help us out." she told Yuzu as she made her way back to the dining area. Looking after her sister, Yuzu sighed before turning to look down the trap door; shaking slightly with the urge to just make her way down the hole even if she was spotted.

* * *

><p>Rounding the corner, Karin could hear Urahara as he further explained the story of the events that happened at the mansion, outrageously exaggerating things. As Ishida spoke up she peeked into the dining room and saw Trunks glance her way, gesturing with her finger she told him to follow before walking back the way she came.<p>

Not bothering to look back she rounded a corner before turning and waiting for Trunks to appear. Once he made his way around the corner, she spoke up before he could say anything. "Yuzu and I need your help." she stated as she looked him in the eyes.

"What do you need for?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Yuzu and I followed Ichi-ni, Rukia and the old goat as they made their way toward Urahara's training area," she began to explain before she turned and, started to make her way to Yuzu. "I was about to follow them to see what was going on. But Yuzu made it clear that if we did make our way down the stairs we would be spotted easily." she finished as she turned the corner to the room with the trapped door, with Trunks following behind her.

"They're probably about to restore Ichigo-san's powers at the moment." Trunks stated as he stopped beside the two girls, getting their attention in the process. "I know you two are curious but I would advice from going down there." he told them as he looked down the hole. He was about to continue as he turned his head to look at them when he paused, as he saw the puppy dog look from Yuzu and the accusing glare from Karin.

'Great,' he thought as he felt guilt rising up with in him. 'I barely know them and they can already guilt me into doing things I shouldn't.' with a shake of his head he decided to just give in. "Alright, alright! I'll take you down without being noticed." he said and watched as their faces lit up with a smile. 'Having little sisters looks really tough,' he thought as he walked around Karin and stood between them,'I really have to develop some sort of defense against them soon.' he thought before speaking. "If were gonna get down there without being spotted, we need to do this quickly. So were gonna have to jump." he explained.

Getting a nod from the twins, "Try not to scream alright?" he said as he put his arms around their shoulders and brought them closer him, "Ready?"

"Ready!" they replied at the same time.

"Alright, Go!" Trunks signaled and they jumped down the shaft at the same time.

As gravity took over and they fell at an accelerated rate, Yuzu looked down and her eyes widened and, she held her breath to keep from screaming, 'This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea!' she thought over and over, as she saw the opening at the bottom of the shaft approaching.

Unlike her sister, Karin was calm as they fell, knowing full well that Trunks would keep them safe. Once they passed through the opening, the world became a blur and they were suddenly floating two feet of the ground behind a hill-side. Floating down, Trunks placed both girls gently on the ground before removing his arms and walking forward to the edge of the hill and took a look around the edge before mentioning for the sisters to join him.

* * *

><p>As the sword enters his body and passes through his heart, Ichigo could tell there was something different about getting his powers back this time. First he felt no pain as it stabbed through him and came out his back, second instead of the instant build up of power he remembered when he got powers the last three times; it was slow in coming as though it was preparing to unleash itself on his soul, 'What's going on?' he thought before he felt the energy suddenly build up.<p>

The strength of all the reiatsu caused a whirlwind around that shot up to the ceiling of the cavern and unleashed powerful winds in every direction. Ichigo felt his body lighten as gravity no longer had an effect on his person, his cloths got replaced by the familiar Shihakushou with some minor additions to his attire. Last but not least on his right hand a familiar weight had settled, one that he hasn't felt in a long time; bringing his arm up he brought is zangetsu to settle around his shoulders just as the whirlwind died down.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke up, the zanpakutou at her side. "I'm glad to see that this time away from me didn't turn you wimp." she said with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Oi!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared down at her, "Just because you're gone doesn't mean I'm gonna fall into some sort of depression." he said as he made his voice sound as insulted as he could.

"Ichigo you do know that soul society has kept an eye on you don't you?" she asked the smirk still on her face.

"Guh!" he let out in surprise, as he jerked back as if struck. "I h-had my suspicion while I still had my powers, but I figure you wouldn't be watching me after I lost them."

"Idiot," she said as her smirk soften into a smile. "Of course were still keeping an eye on you, Ichigo you were the person who changed soul society for the better after millions of years of being rigidity with laws. Your considered both a friend and a hero to all of soul society, there is nothing we wouldn't do to keep you safe."

"Rukia I,"

"That's pretty impressive." a voice called out interrupting them, they turned their heads and saw Trunks as he walked out from behind a hill; Karin and Yuzu following behind him. "Looks like all that reiatsu the captains put into that sword blended pretty well with you."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, and he concentrated feeling the reiatsu from all the captains in his body as it was slowly converted into his own. "Ah, my reiatsu should get back to normal in, wait second." he stopped and fully turn to the three pointing an accusing finger at them. "How long have you three been there?"

"Just long enough to see you stab yourself in heart," Karin spoke up and glared at him. "What were you thinking? What if that thing hadn't worked and you ended up killing yourself?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Ah well," he began as he brought zangetsu to the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "It's how I got my powers the first time, so I still had a 50/50 chance of it going well."

"Actually, this time you had a hundred percent chance of regaining your powers." Rukia explained up as she brought the zanpakutou into view. "This sword doesn't cut through anything, Urahara had specifically made it to return your powers to you."

"Oh," Karin responded her voice loosing all it's anger. "Well I guess that's alright."

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu spoke up sounding hesitant, "What's alright? And who stabbed themselves through the heart?" Yuzu asked her sister, wanting to know what was going on. One second she was watching her father hug a blurry figure and the next her brother pulls the figure toward his chest and he disappears. "Wait second!" she exclaimed as her eyes widen in realization. "Did Ichi-ni stab himself in the heart?"

"Oh right, you still can't see spirits very well." Karin responded as she waved her sister panic off. "Just don't worry about Ichi-ni's okay, the sword they use doesn't even cut apparently." she answered as she put a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yuzu-chan!" Isshin called out as he ran on his hands, to his little girls side, "Don't worry papa will tell you everything that's going as they talk." he finished and pushed himself into a standing position and pointed at himself with his thumb. "After all papa can see spirits just as well as Karin and Ichigo now." he finished with an exaggerated laugh.

"Hmm!" Yuzu answered with a nod, glad to get included in the conversation.

"You know, I've been wondering about this." Trunks said as he looked at Yuzu, "Why is it that Ichigo-san and Karin-san can see ghost but Yuzu-san can't?" he asked Isshin as he brought his eyes to the other man.

"Ah Well," Isshin spoke up as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm actually a shinigami who gave up his powers so that I could be with Misaki, Yuzu just wasn't born with enough talent for the supernatural." he explained with and indulgent grin.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense." Trunks stated, "If you're a shinigami then shouldn't all your children have been born as half-human, half-shinigami? I figured that would be enough that all three of them would be able to see spirits without trouble."

"Hmm," Isshin considered, truthfully it was something that he had thought about quite often in the past. But was always glad that Yuzu wasn't able to see spirits as well as her bother and sister, that at the very least kept her safe form hollows. "I suppose she has the latent abilities of a shinigami, she just wasn't born with enough reiatsu to interact with ghost." he explained as he looked down at his daughter.

"Well couldn't we just give her some reiatsu like Rukia-chan did with Ichi-ni?" Karin asked her father, wondering if that was even an option. "I wouldn't want Yuzu to even see those monsters but even when she isn't able to see them she seems to get targeted anyway."

"It wouldn't work." Isshin answered, "That sword was design to restore Ichigo's powers. If we were to try to use it to pour some power into Yuzu it could end up killing her." he explained with a grave tone of voice.

"Maybe I can help." Trunks spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Yuzu-san only needs enough energy to allow her to see spirits, I can just transfer some of mine."

"Can you really do that?" Ichigo asked as he sheathed zangetsu behind his back. "And Yuzu's life wouldn't be in any danger?"

Nodding, Trunks brought his left hand in front of him. Above his palm a green mist like energy started to gather into the form of a ball, "Don't worry it's nothing she can't handle." he stated as he turned to look at her and extended his hand toward her. "Yuzu-san I'm leaving this up to you, if you want to see spirits all you have to do is take the energy into your hands."

Without hesitation, Yuzu reached for the mist of energy above Trunks palm; grabbing it with both hands she pulled it toward her. Bringing it in front of her face, she watched as the energy disappeared under her skin and felt as something with in her changed. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the two shapes start to appeared, turning to look she saw her brother and Rukia as they stood before her in their shinigami from.

"Ichi-ni!" she called out with a smile, her eyes lighting up. "You look so cool!"

* * *

><p>Watching from a distance, Trunks observe as Ichigo spoke with his family and friends as he prepared to head to soul society to plea Ginjo's case. 'Well looks like this trips has been a success. Now all I need to do is get Urahara-san to agree to become the head of capsule corp in this universe and find out what the spirit king wants.' he thought, before looking to his left and watched as Urahara prepared a senkaimon for Ichigo to use, deciding to ask him; he walked over to the blond haired man and stopped beside him.<p>

"Ah! Trunks-san is there anything on your mind?" Urahara asked with his usual jovial tone.

"Actually I was planning on opening a capsule corporation in this universe," he said as he looked at the older man. "and I want you as the man in charge once I move on to the next universe."

"Oh," Urahara intoned, "Now why would you want a simple but, very handsome shop keeper like me to head a corporation that has the potential to change the world?" he asked while opening his fan and bringing it up to hide his smile, 'Finally!' he thought, 'I will get to experiment with all those designs and put my own ingenious twist to them.'

"Because there's no one better for the job." Trunks said as though it were a fact of life, like humans needing oxygen to live. "You're a smart and capable man and, with what little I saw from the technology that you have created for soul society any kind of innovation that you could bring to capsule corp designs will be more welcomed." Trunks said as he tried to stroked the man's ego.

Smirking, Urahara wasn't fooled for a minute. 'Clever,' he thought as he closed his fan. "You know you don't have to stroke my ego," he said out loud. "but I appreciate your attempt, is definitely better than being order around by soul society every time they need something from me. However, I want full access to all capsule corp designs, I want to start studying them as soon as possible." he demand as he looked behind him to watch Ichigo and the others walk towards them.

Following his example, Trunks turned before he spoke, "That's not problem, but only if you share your experiment designs as well."

"My, my," Urahara responded, "You certainly waste no time do you?" he asked and looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Well suppose that's a deal them." he finished with a smile. Looking back as Ichigo and Rukia approached with the rest of their friends and Ichigo's family, he raised his voice as he spoke. "Alright everyone, the senkaimon is ready to go. If you haven't said your goodbyes let's get started shall we?"

"I still think you should just let me open the senkaimon myself." Rukia spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the man.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Urahara responded, "Kuchiki-san, I went to all the trouble to assemble the old gate Kurosaki-san and the other's used for nostalgia sake. Letting you open the senkaimon won't really bring back precious memories for all of them now will it?" he asked rhetortecally and continued. "Now let's get this over with." he stated as he gestured towards the gate.

"Kurosaki-kun, Good luck with Ginjo-san!" Orihime said as with a wave, "Oh and if you can bring me back some sweets from the store in the district we stayed first time we went to soul society, I really want to use it to make a new recipe."

"Ah, right." Ichigo responded with a sweat drop wondering what sort of concoction she would make.

"Kurosaki," Ishida spoke up next as he fixed his glasses. "I don't know why you would go to all this trouble for Ginjo, after everything he tried to do. However, I won't hold a grudge for what he did to me as long as you believe he's a good person." Ishida said before turning and walking towards the latter. "Just make sure to take care of yourself."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Ichigo called out as Ishida walked away.

"Well I suppose now that this whole thing is over, I should get home." Mizuiro said, "Ichigo-san we have classes tomorrow so make sure to come in on time, you've already missed enough classes as it is."

"That's the least of my worries, I haven't been in contact with Unagi-san since this whole mess began. I'm pretty sure she'll try to kidnap me the first chance she gets."

"Hahahaha," Mizuiro chuckled, "I suppose that is a something more important to worry about." He stated before grabbing Keigo by the back of his shirt and started dragging him away.

"Oi, Oi!" Keigo protested as he struggled, "I haven't even said my goodbyes to Ichigo yet."

"Now Asano-san, we both know that your just gonna start babbling." Mizuiro responded as he dragged the taller boy away.

"I will not! I could have some important things to say to him you know!"

"Do you?"

"Well no, but that's not the point damn it!" Keigo yelled as he got dragged away.

Shaking his head Ichigo turned as Chad made to walk away, "Chado!" he called after his friend, who kept on walking.

"Ichigo, I will be returning to school tomorrow, so make sure your there as well." Chad said as he walked away not once looking back at his friend.

"I will."

"I should get going as," Tatsuki spoke up as she stretched her arms. "My parents are not gonna let me stay out another night, so make sure you don't take to long." she said and after receiving a nod from Ichigo, turned to Orihime. "Orihime you coming with or are you staying the night again?"

"Hmm!" Orihime said as she walked towards her friend. "and Kurosaki-kun remember to bring back my candy okay?" she as she leaned forward with a smile.

"Sure, Sure." he responded and watched them turn and make their way out. Turning back to Urahara, he got a determine look on his face, "Open the portal." he stated as he moved toward it Rukia at his side.

Nodding, Urahara turned and walked to the portal placing his hand on it. With a surge of energy the senkaimon activated creating a portal to soul society. He stepped away as Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the portal and stopped in front of it, taking a look over his shoulder he smiled at his family, "I'll be back in time for breakfast, so don't wait up." he said before jumping into the portal, Rukia following close behind.

"Good luck Oni-chan!" Yuzu called as she wave after her bother.

* * *

><p>Inside the precipice world, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and before he could run ahead of her, "Hold on second," she said as she brought her hand up and released a pulse of energy. "I don't want to run into the Kototsu while we're here so lets wait for my jigokusho to come to us." she explained before crossing her arms and giving him a serious look. "Ichigo, are you sure that saving Kugo is the best course of action?"<p>

"I don't know." he answered in a grim tone. "Even if Ginjo had been the person behind everything, in the end even after regaining his memories he chose to put my life over his." he answered and reached inside his shihakusho, after rummaging for a bit he pulled out Ginjo's cross and showed it to her. "This cross is Ginjo's fullbring and the only way for him to fight, he handed it over to me even when he had no reason to; by the time everyone got to us, Ginjo had already decided to give himself up to soul society."

"Hmm!" Rukia considered as she looked at her friend. "Ichigo, I understand why you want to protect him. But you have to consider that you probably won't be able to help him once where in soul society." she stated and a raised her hand to stop him, as he was about to speak up. "Just don't do anything stupid, I'll do everything I can to help you. However, Central 46 might not decided to be lenient with him even if you are the person who speaks up for his behalf."

"Thanks!" he said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the jigokusho as it flew in their direction, he turned his head and followed it with his eyes as the black butterfly as it landed on Rukia's hand. A couple of seconds later, it took off at a slow pace and they followed after it.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his seat in the captains meeting hall, Yamamoto Genryusei listened in as Hitsugaya Toshiro made his report. "After making our way into the mansion, we started making our way to the Kurosaki's location and ran into two of the fullbringers: Dokugamine Riruka and Tristan Jackie." Hitsugaya said in a clipped tone. "As we were about to engage the two surrendered and joined us in making our way towards Kurosaki, once we arrive a massive explosion had gone off that blinded us to for several seconds."<p>

Nodding, Yamamoto gesture for him to continue. "Once it had cleared and our vision had returnd to us, we found Kugo standing in front of Kurosaki with his arms spread apart, a cut on the left side of his body that extended to damahe to his heart' the culprit being his ally Skukuro Tsukishima. Kurosaki caught sight of us and beg us to help Kugo, Kuchiki had taken the liberty to do so and provided medical help. Once he was stabilized we made our way to soul society to give him medical attention."

"Hmm," the captain commander responded, "Very well, Kugo Ginjo's trial will be held back until he is at full health. Unohana-taicho, since you treated him personally how long will it take before he is fully healed?"

"He'll be back in full health by tomorrow morning." the 4th division captain answered in her usual calm voice. "Kugo's trial will be held by tomorrow afternoon, after Isane and I finish with his examination." Unohana informed, the calm in her voice making it clear that she will not broach any argument.

"Understood." Yamamoto agreed reluctantly, knowing full well it was futile to argu with the head of the 4th division when she used that tone. "Sasakibe," he began as he turned to look at his vice-captain. "Send out a jigokusho to inform central 46 about these developments and have them shedual a time for the trial."

"Yes, Captain!" Sasakibe answered and called for his jigokusho.

"This meeting is officially,"

Knock at the door interrupted him and a voice called out, "Excuse!" it said as a form appeared behind the screen doors kneeling on one knee.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked as he pursed his lips, knowing full well that it won't be good news, 'It never is when were interrupted.' he thought.

"Kuchiki Rukia has returned from the human world," the person behind the screen doors spoke up. "and she has brought Kurosaki Ichigo with her."

"What?" Yamamoto let out in surprise, as he raised an eyebrow. "Where are they now?"

"They're on their way here to the captains meeting hall," the person answered. "Should we delay them in any way sir?"

"No, let them through."

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I made everyone to OOC! for this chapter but oh well, nothing that I can do.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I may have jumped the shark with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Making his way towards the captains meeting hall, Shinji went over what he had learned about Kugo Ginjo in his head. 'So far nothing he's done should warrant that he be killed the way they will,' he thought and decided to intercept Ichigo first. 'Cutting all ties to soul society because he didn't want to return the powers that he wasn't born with is not enough of a reason to kill him by my book.' glancing behind him he saw, Kensei as he landed and they exchanged a look, before there vice-captains landed beside them.

"Hirako-taichou!" Momo called after her new captain as he continued on his way. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to go against central 46, so soon after your return?" she asked as increased her pace to keep up with his longer stride.

"Definitely," Shinji answered with his usual smile. "The thing about central 46 my dear Momo," he teased as he turned a corner. "Is that they have too much power and throw it around as though they deserve it. If we the captains don't stand up to them then who will?" he asked.

Nodding, Hinamori Momo Looked at her new captain as he turned to face forward and, she wished that such a man would have been her captain from the beginning.

Walking out of a hallway Shinji turned to his left and stopped bringing the others to a stop, as Ichigo and Rukia turned the corner and saw them.

"Shinji?" Ichigo asked surprise to see his friend after so long, walking up to him he stopped and continued. "What are you doing here? I thought you said that the visoreds hated soul society?"

"Oh you know, we figured we would be better off if we had people here who could fight for the rights to exist of us visoreds." he stated with a wave of his hand and continued. "Not to mention that new friend of yours put it into the heads of central 46 that they need to bolster their defenses if they don't want to die." he finished as he smiled.

"Huh? Trunks' did?" Ichigo asked with a confused look. "How did he,"

"He challenged Nii-sama, Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi to a fight and beat them." Rukia answered her as she crossed her arms her. "It's the reason Nii-sama was unable to join us for tonight's mission." she explained as Ichigo looked at her.

"It must have been a tough battle." Ichigo commented with a frown as he thought of fighting those three by himself came to his mind.

"Actually," Hinamori spoke up and got everyone's attension. "It started out pretty evenly matched before Kuchiki-taichou used his Bankai. Trunks-san had transformed and taken them out relatively easily afterwards."

"Transformed?" Kensei asked not having heard about this from Trunks back on Earth.

"Hmm!" Hisagi responded with a nod. "It was a unsual transformation, the only notable changes had been his hair, eye color and the sudden disappearance of his reiatsu; the whole ordeal reminded me of Aizen to say the least."

"Hisagi-san, Hinamori-san, Kensei." Ichigo greeted and decided he didn't have time to chat about what happened with Trunks. "I'm glad to see you all but we need to get to the captains meeting." he said and made to walk around them, when Shinji place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be in such hurry," Shinji said as he stopped Ichigo. "Kugo isn't going to go anywhere and if were going to stop central 46 from executing him were gonna need all the support we can get."

"Shinji!" Ichigo stated as he looked at the other man in surprise. "How did you," he began and sigh before shaking his head. "Never mind, How should we go about doing this anyway?"

"Well first things first, we need to get Ukitake on our side since he was the one who gave Kugo his shinigami badge." he stated before glancing at Rukia and smiled. "And since his favorite subordinate is here with us, we can find him fairly quickly."

Glaring up at the man, Rukia knew that she was going to that quite often in the future before sighing and leading the way.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a small hill overlooking a field of flowers, that was illuminated by the moon light. Ukitake contemplated the events of the past and the events of the night, 'Ginjo must have really changed.' he thought as he looked up at the moon. 'The man I met so long ago would never have willingly given himself up, knowing full well what would await him.' sighing he looked over his shoulder as the familiar presence of Shunsui approach. "So I take it Ichigo has come to help Ginjo!" he stated as his friend stopped a two steps behind him.<p>

"That he has," Koyraku said as he smiled, and looked towards the distance. "Though currently he is making his way here with Shinji, Kensei and Rukia-chan. You think he's here to question you on our surveillance?" he asked.

"Probably." the fair-haired man responded and got to his feet, turning towards their visitors direction. "It was always a possibility after."

"Hmm!"

Looking towards the left of the hill, Kyoraku and Ukitake could already make out the shape of six forms as they used shunpo to make their way to their location. At the head of the group was Kuchiki Rukia one of the few people who could know where Ukitake himself would haul himself away when he wanted some alone time, 'I suppose I should have expected Rukia to bring Ichigo here,' Ukitake thought as their forms came closer. 'She hasn't know him for long but he has made a huge impact on her person, then again he has made an impact on all of us.' he smiled as they landed in front of them.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Rukia called out and bowed her head to her captain. "I've returned from the human world and have completed all of my duties." reported before lifting her head and glancing over to the others behind her.

Taking that as his queue, Ichigo moved forward to stand beside Rukia, "Ukitake-san, I need your help!" he said, catching the duo by surprise.

"My help?" Ukitake asked as he glanced at his friend.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded, "Your's and Kyoraku-san's as well, I want your support to get Ginjo paroled."

"Oh!" Ukitake responded and blinked once, twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Is that all you need?' he asked with some hesitation.

"Well yeah!" Ichigo answered as he rubbed the back of his head and gestured towards the newly appointed captain with his head. "Shinji said that since you where the one to give Ginjo his badge, with you on our side we would have a better chance to save him."

"I see," Ukitake said as he contemplated Ichigo's offer. "Tell Ichigo, has Ginjo told you about the fact that we have monitored you ever since I gave you you're badge?" he questioned, wanting to know the young mans reaction.

"Huh," Ichigo respond and shook his head with a sigh as he brought his hands to his hips. "No Ginjo didn't tell me anything about that, but I've always suspected that soul society has kept and eye on me on some level." he explained, "Ever since I showed my badge to Imoyama-san when I first got it, he didn't seem to recognized it at all and, when ever I was in my body my reiatsu had been under better control than I could remember. So I figured the badge was given to me to make sure that you would know where I was and to keep my power under control."

Kyoraku smiled as he watched the astonished look on his friends face, knowing full well that Ichigo had broken his expectations again. "Not bad kid," he commented with a raised eyebrow. "It looks like you're learning to use your head."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo questioned, while pointing at him and clenching his fist.

"Oh nothing." he said in an amused tone. "Just talking aloud that's all."

"Why you,"

"Ichigo." Ukitake interrupted, getting his attention, "You can count on Kyoraku and I to support you in any way you need." he said with a nod.

"Really?" Ichigo asked and got another nod in responded. "Good now we just," he stopped and turned to look at Shinji. "So what should we do next? Just go to the old man and tell him we want him to let Ginjo go?" he asked wanting to know more about Shinji's plan.

"Oh, something like that." Shinji responded as he walked forward, happy to see that Ichigo did what he thought he would. "But first: I need to get some of the files involving the Kugo and the shinigami whose powers he stole." he said as he looked directly at Ukitake.

Ukitake sigh before smiling at the other man, "As you wish, but I would like to know what this plan is."

"All in due time." Shinji replied, a smile gracing his face.

"Who's Imoyama-san?" Hinamori asked getting everyone's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

Running up to the doors of the captains meeting hall, Ichigo threw the doors open, "YOUR LATE!" Yamamoto yelled as he got to his feet causing Ichigo to flinch and jump back into Kensei. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU HAVE KEPT US WAITING?" Yamamoto asked as he glared at the group assembled outside.

"Get off me!" Kensei growled as he pushed Ichigo away from him.

"WELL DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?" the head captain yelled as his glared intensified.

"A-ah, sorry about that." Ichigo responded his voice sounding nervous. "We just need to gather some evidence to clear Ginjo's name." he explained.

"Evidence?" Renji asked. "What kind of evidence could clear Kugo's name?"

"No clear per say." Shinji responded as he stepped around Ichigo. "More along the lines of giving everyone a new perspective."

"A new perspective?" Soifon asked as she raised an eyebrow. "That man is nothing more than a criminal, even if we were to gain a new perspective on his crimes, the fact of the matter is that he committed them and he is guilty of all transgressions."

"While that maybe true," Ukitake spoke up as everyone moved into the meeting hall and closed the doors behind him. "Ginjo's actions were what set off the chain of events that led to soul society being saved by Aizen." he informed as he, Ichigo, Rukia, Shinji, Kensei and Kyoraku stood in the middle of the hall and faced the captain commander.

"Explain yourselves." Yamamoto simply stated, his temper returning to normal.

"Kurosaki Isshin, was the shinigami who gave Ginjo his powers."

"What?" Hitsugaya spoke up shock in his voice. "All the reports I've read state that it was Mago Saturosora who gave his powers to Kugo before he got betrayed and disappeared."

"That's right," Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat upwards. "However, that name only appeared in the copies of the report after the originals." he said as he reached into robes and pulled out a copy of one of the original report and walked up to Yamamoto. "Yama-jii, we found the original report in the underground library." he stated and handed them over, "On them the name of the person who lost his powers was Kurosaki Isshin, a powerful shinigami who was on his way to achieving a seat within the tenth squad."

"That's impossible." Hitsugaya argued, "Kurosaki isn't the type of person one would forget easily, if he had been on my squad I would have noticed his absence as soon as he was gone."

"Oh, I'm sure you would." Shinji stated with a shrug. "After all, he was one of the people who was training you at the time of his disappearance."

"Training me?" Hitsugaya asked and shook his head. "If he was training me than why is it that I can't remember him?"

"I don't know." Shinji stated and looked around them as though expecting someone. "But I'm sure Yoruichi has an idea on how it got done. Don't you Yoruichi?" he said as he fixed his gaze at a spot in the room.

"How dare you!" Soifon responded with yell, "Yoruichi-sama would never do such thing as cover up evidence." she finished, her fist clenched at her sides.

"Heh," a voice responded before Yoruichi appeared in the hall and all eyes turned to her. "Looks like Kisuke's little cover up is falling apart."

"What exactly did Urahara Kisuke do?" Yamamoto asked his voice taking a dangerous edge.

"Oh you know Kisuke," Yoruichi responded as she smiled. "Always breaking the rules to help his friends." she said and earned herself a glare from the head captain. "Still no sense of humor," she sigh and a shook her head. "When Isshin lost his powers central 46 had decided to have him and Kugo eliminated without going through the proper channels." She explained in a serious tone. "So when Isshin came to Kisuke, he hacked into the computer system and changed his name in all the files before using another parasitic hollow to erase everyone's memories of Isshin." Yoruichi finished as she looked around the room.

"Then how is it that you remember him when we don't?" Unohana asked in her usual calm voice.

"Kisuke keeps detailed files on all his customers," She answered and took a glance at Rukia. "Afterwards, we just got to know each other again."

"Hmm," Yamamoto said as he contemplated the situation. "What unit did central 46 send to carry out their dirty work?"

"Their own." Yoruichi responded, and watched everyone's reaction. "This unit is one that is not part of the gotei 13 and they used for their dirty work. From the investigation that Kisuke had done on them they have used this unit to kill anyone who would threaten their power or got to close to discovering any of their illegal activities." she explained and reaching into a pocket of her jacket, from it she pulled out a flash drive. "Everything you need to know to have them brought up on charges is right here." she stated as she shook the flash drive and waved it back and forth as a smirk graced her lips.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said as she looked on, as her friend and mentor offered what could only be treason against central 46. Harding her stare, she took a deep breath and sighed as Yoruichi look her way. "If you think this is the right course of action, then I will loyalty follow you."

"Heh, glad to hear it Soifon, It just wouldn't be the same without ya!" she responded before turning to Yamamoto and handed him the flash drive. "If you do decide to bring down central 46 for all their illegal dealings you're gonna need that."

As Yoruichi backed away from the captain commander, he looked down at the report on his lap and the flash drive on his hand, both proof that he could use to put an end to the illegal dealings that have gone on in soul society and, replace the corrupt officials of the central 46.

"Kurotsuchi as the vice-captain of the 12th squad, I want you to have the information on this drive analyzed for evidence to use against central 46," he stated and held out his hand for the vice-captain to move forward and take it. Once she did Nemu, bowed to her head and turned heading out towards the 12th divisions barracks. "In the mean time, all captains and vice-captain are to prepare their squads to apprehend central 46 and put and end to their forces."

"Yes, Captain!" all the seated members of the gotei 13 answered and moved to follow his orders, with Ichigo being the only one left behind.

"What about Ginjo?" he asked as he looked the old man in the eyes.

"Kugo Ginjo will be given a fair trial for his crimes against soul society once we deal with our current crisis." Yamamoto answered as he moved the report on the side of his chair and took his staff and stood up. "Kurosaki this is no longer any of your business, so I will ask you to return to Earth and your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Should write down the confrontation between the gotei 13 and central 46 forces or let it happen off screen?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about this! just a quick fix on something that I wanted to fix but forgot to. There's is nothing new or added in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

In the headquarters of central 46, all its members had gathered for an unofficial meeting. Not to long ago their spies had relayed to them that the captains of the gotei 13 were gathering their forces to mount a full force attack against them, when asked why, the spy responded that Yoruichi Shihoin had provided proof of all their illegal dealings that they and their predecessors had used to keep themselves in power.

"That wench!" the head member central 46 yelled as he got to his feet. "She will pay for this with her life. Homura," he called as he turned to the man on his right. "Contact our forces and prepare them for war, we will show the gotei 13 who the real power in soul society is." he ordered before turning to the man on his left. "Honda, send out our best assassination squad for Kurosaki Ichigo and that self-important bastard the spirit king wants to meet so badly." he stated and after receiving a nod he continued. "In the mean time the rest of you destroy all records of our activities and our secret hideouts, after your done evacuate to our hideout and await my orders."

"Hai, Kurosaki-sama!" the men around him spoke as one, and set out to do their task.

Walking around his chair, the head of the central 46, Kurosaki Koyo, made his way towards the hidden door at the back of the room. Pressing his palm against it he sent out a pulse of reiatsu and the door slid backwards before moving aside. Once he stepped in the door closed behind him and he walk to the middle of the room where a circle was drawn, stopping in the middle of the circle he released another burst of reiatsu and it began to descend into the floor.

As the lift took him further underground of the towards his destination, Koyo clenched his fist at his side and narrowed his eyes in anger. 'Isshin, to think that you have been alive this whole time.' he thought, 'I swear I will make you pay for betraying everything that I tried to give you and for your sons role in all this.'

Touching down on the floor, in a circular stand, the stone lift came to a stop, walking off the lift; Koyo walked forward to the wall in front of him and opened then next secret door. As he walked, green lights turned on in the floor that illuminated the room that he found himself in. All around him the lights revealed cages made of sekkiseki with people inside who's wills have broken long ago. Ignoring all the people inside, he made his way towards the back, were their newest prisoner was being kept.

"Kurosaki Koyo," the man in the cell spoke up as he caught sight of him. "And to what do I owe the 'honor' of you're visit?" he asked as a smile graced what could be seen of his face, that like his body is covered in leather straps that kept his power in check.

"Cut chatter, Aizen!" Koyo answered as he glared at the man. "The gotei 13 has finally gotten what they need to go against us and, I want you to join us in eliminating them. That is of course if you would rather not spent the rest of your immortal life in this tiny prison cell."

"Hmm," Aizen responded in amusement from his chair. "Why should I even consider joining you when I can wait here and enjoy the thought of those fools have finally removing the cancer that is killing soul society." he answered earning himself a glared from Koyo.

"Revenge maybe?" Koyo asked in a sarcastic tone. "Or are you telling me that you have seen the errors of your way and are going to turn a leaf."

"Revenge is nothing but trivial matter to me," Aizen answered. "I have all eternity in the palm of my hands, the matters of lower life forms such as you are of no consequencce." he finished and looked to the side losing interest in the rest of the conversation.

Glaring at the at the immortal with even more intensity, Koyo racked his brain for something that could get the man at his side. Suddenly an idea struck him, "I suppose then curiosity is also a trivial matter to someone such as 'yourself'." he began and a smiled form on his lips as Aizen took interest in the conversation once more.

"Curiosity?" Aizen asked in amusement at the man's new tactic. "And what precisely could make interested enough that I would even consider helping you?"

"The spirit king's new toy instance." Koyo answered an watched as Aizen's eyes lit up at when he mentioned the spirit king. "His name is Trunks Briefs, and he is the only person the spirit king has asked to meet with him directly in a long time."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood several meters in front of the senkaimon, his senses alert, after trying to convince Yamamoto to allow him to stay and fight with them, his offer got turned away with the response that as a substitute shinigami his first priority was to Karakura town. He had made it all the way to the senkaimon when he got the feeling that he was no longer alone, glancing around for the people who were following him, he couldn't spot anyone, but the feeling of someone wanting to stab him was still in the air.<p>

Feeling movement coming from his back, he reached for zangetsu's hilt and lifted the sword up above his head. Blocking his attackers sword, "Who are you?" he asked as he turned and slashed throwing his attacker back.

The person who stood in front of him dressed all in black from head to toe, with a cloak concealing its identity, a zanpakutou in its right hand. Not bothering to answer, the man fell into a stance his left leg forward and brought his sword pointing towards Ichigo above his head before grabbing it with his left. "Not gonna waste anytime answering huh?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed zangetsu with both hands and held it in front of him.

Pushing off the ground with shunpo, the assassin closed the distance between them in an instant stabbing its sword forward aiming for Ichigo heart. Bringing zangetsu up between them, Ichigo blocked the attack and braced himself as the sword impacted against his. A resounding clank went off the zanpakutou's hit, sending a shockwave that threw the assassin back crashing into the ground. As it rolled to its feet, Ichigo appeared behind it swing zangetsu with one hand; pivoting on its right leg the assassin brought its zanpakutou up to block. Only to get thrown across the field and into one of the surrounding buildings as the shock wave from swinging zangetsu hit.

Placing zangetsu on his shoulder, Ichigo glanced around him as he kept an eye on the building he knocked the would be assassin into. "Are done testing? Or are you going to keep sending that guy at me some more?" he asked the open air.

"Hmph!" a voice answer as two other people appeared in front of him, before the one that got thrown through the walls appeared beside them. "This looks like it will be a fun assignment." the one in the middle commented as it drew its zanpakutou and the other person at his side followed suit. "Kurosaki Ichigo, by decree of central 46 you are here by sentenced to death." the leader said as the other two shunpoed to either side of him and just a little behind.

Glancing at the two at his sides and at the leader Ichigo saw that they all fell into the same stance, before launching themselves forward in a pincer attack. Jumping in the air, Ichigo avoid the first attack before he spun and parried the leaders slash as he appeared behind him. Jumping in the air, he back flipped over the his original attackers and kicked it on the back sending it crashing into the leader. As he landed in the air spun to his left bringing zangetsu to bear in an upward slash, cutting into his other attackers chest, the following shockwave sending it crashing into the senkaimon.

Using shunpo, Ichigo appeared on the ground and watched as two of his attackers converge in front of him. His original attack sending a look back towards their comrade, "You don't have to do this," Ichigo as he help zangetsu at his side with both hands his reiatsu building up around him. "Central 46 isn't even gonna care what happens to any of you if you don't succeed, you could join the gotei 13 instead and help us take them down."

"Tsk!" the leader responded as he brought his sword up to eye level. "Don't give me that crap about joining the gotei 13, we would never be by them with welcomed with open arms." putting two fingers on the swords hilt he called out. "**Blow everything away, Alias!**" he called out as he got covered in a tornado. Once the tornado subsided, he was wearing armor around his chest, arms and feet; every little movement he made caused the wind to pick up around him around him. "Now Kurosaki Ichigo, its about time we end this." he called out and launched himself forward, the wind picking up around him.

Clapping his hands together, he launched a concentrated whirlwind towards Ichigo intended to cut through him. Slashing in front of him, Ichigo released all the energy he build up, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he yelled as the energy released in a massive arc, that cut through the whirlwind like it wasn't there, hitting the leader head on an launching him into the sky before it exploded.

The explosion of the getsuga lit the sky for a couple of seconds before disappearing, leaving the burnt form of the assassin leader to fall to the ground where he lay unconscious. Looking towards his original attacker, Ichigo brought his sword to his shoulder and glared. "So are you gonna keep going?"

"I-i give up!" the person spoke for the first time, it's voice that of a young woman. "P-please just don't hurt me." she said as she dropped her sword on the ground and lifted her hands in the air.

"I won't hurt." Ichigo responded as he sheathed zangetsu and made is way toward her. "Just help carry you're friends to the 4th division, then tell me everything you know about central 46." he said and waited for her answer, at her nod he walked pass her and made his way toward the body of their leader; while she followed close behind.

Kneeling down once he reached the leader, Ichigo was about to pick him up when he heard a tearing sound. Throwing himself aside he dodge just in time to as the masked woman stabbed down on her leader with a blade that was concealed under her left sleeve. Pulling the blade out, she used shunpo to cover the distance and slash at Ichigo's face.

Bringing his left hand up, Ichigo caught the blade and stopped her momentum, as he got to his feet. "What?" she said in shock, as the blade hadn't penetrated his skin. Squeezing the blade with all his strength, Ichigo broke it in half before dropping it on the ground and grabbing her by the front of her robes and lifting her in the air.

"If you're not gonna help me willingly then I'll just have to beat it out you!" he yelled as he grabbed the mask and pulled it from her face. "Nozomi?" he asked in shock at the familiar face underneath.

* * *

><p>Inside his cell within the confines of the first division barracks, Trunks was performing his 100th set of one thousand push ups in order to pass the time before his meeting with the spirit king tomorrow. Throwing himself to his side and rolling further into the cell, he avoided getting hit with a shower of energy needles that penetrated through the ceiling. The two guards that had replaced his original guards weren't so lucky, as they got impaled to death by the projectiles.<p>

Jumping to his feet, Trunks brought all his senses to alert as he felt the three enemies move to stand right above him. 'If they think that's gonna work they have another thing coming.' he thought, before he jumped upwards through the ceiling. Coming face to face with he would be attackers, Trunks through his hands forward and released a kiai attack; throwing them of the roof top and through an alley wall. As soon as his feet touched the roof top, he jumped after them and landed on the other side of the broke wall.

Looking around, he saw no immediate sigh of his attackers, but his sixth sense told him exactly were they were. Deciding to let them come to him, Trunks started to look around as though he couldn't tell where his opposition lay. Walking towards one of the intersections of the alleyway, Trunks felt as one of his attackers ran at him from behind. As his attacker slashed at him, he jumped over the attack and mule kicked him in the chest throwing him skidding across the alley. Landing on his feet facing his attackers, Trunks watched as rainbow colored light flashed over all three of his opponents before they reappeared before his eyes.

All three of his attackers, dressed in black from head to toe and wearing cloaks to hide their identity. The one he just kicked was carrying a sword, which he used to push himself to his feet as he caught his breath, the one in the middle carried with him two miniature m134 heavy machine guns with energy needles protruding from the barrels. The man at his side carried a sword with a purple hilt and a round guard with small protrusions coming from it, "Look's like the stories about you beating three captains were true," the man in the middle spoke as he brought the his m134's barrels up and aimed at Trunks. "But that won't matter when you fight us." he finished and pressed the trigger on his guns shooting out hundreds of energy needs flying Trunks way.

Putting his right hand up in front of him, Trunks sent out a pulse that stopped all the needles in the air. "Impossible!" the man with the machine gun said before he and his comrades dodged as the needles flew back their way. Chasing after the man with the m134's Trunks went over in his head the type of abilities they have, 'So far, the first guy can camouflage himself and his comrades so I'll take him out first.' he thought as he dodge the next wave of needles by running on the wall of the alley jumping on the wall in the other side. 'This guy is a one trick pony, but I don't know what type of abilities those needles have, that just leave the third guy as a mystery for now.'

Jumping from wall to wall to dodge the leaders attacks, Trunks kept his senses alert as he knew one of the two swordsmen would take this opportunity to attack. As he dodge the next wave, ten different versions of the third attacker appeared before his eyes and moved to slash him down. Trusting his senses, Trunks pick up the air vibrations created by his opponent's movement and, using zanzouken he left a bushin for his opponent to cut through. As the sword passed through the bushin, Trunks dove through the air above his opponent and planted his feet on his back; driving him into the ground with a resounding crash.

"Grrrr!" Trunks heard the man with the m134's growl from above them as he brought up his guns. "Die you bastard!" he screamed as his body got covered in reiatsu, pulling the trigger he released thousands of energy needles flying through the air. Grabbing the unconscious man from the ground, Trunks ran down the alley as the man with the machine guns kept on firing, adjusting his aim as Trunks ran.

'That idiot doesn't even care about his allies.' Trunks thought, as he jumped into the air above the shooter and build his aura around him. Flying towards his opponent at his top speed, Trunks flew pass him before he could fix his aim and flew back at him with a kick that landed with a resounding crack, as he broke the mans back and sent him crashing through a roof stop 10 kilometers away. Landing on the ground, Trunks dropped the unconscious man on the floor and look around for his other attacker.

Suddenly a massive amount of light appeared, causing Trunks to squint his eyes as he tried to see. Running at Trunks with his sword poised to strike, the third attacker smiled behind his back as he saw his victory be assured. Slashing down, felt as a hand wrapped around his and stopped his attack before his arms got pushed upwards and a fist slammed into his solar plexus knocking the air and the consciousness from his body.

Pushing the unconscious form of his third attacker back into the floor, Trunks rubbed his eyes to try to get rid of the spots that bright light had caused. Turning around, quickly Trunks saw a man standing at an intersection in one of the alley ways, he had semi short brown hair combed backwards with one large bang hanging in front of his face. The man dressed in shinigami robes that seemed a little small on him, with a stain on the side that look suspiciously like blood, his face set in an amused smile as he surveyed Trunks handiwork.

"Impressive," he commented as his smile grew, "You manage to handle two-man that use illusions so easily when even the captains of the gotei 13 had problems with them." he said as he walked closer towards him.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked in a weary tone as looked on as the man drew his sword.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke," the man answered as he stopped ten meters away from Trunks. "And I'm the man who will take you're place tomorrow when it's time to visit the spirit king." bringing the sword in a stance that made it look like he was showing it off, he called out. "**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! A lot of shark jumping with this one. Anyway the my thought on how the central 46 could have their own army to use came in the form that, they have been using mod souls and collecting the reiatsu that they would need to create their own copies of each person. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

Taking a few quick glances around him, Trunks tried to determined what the release of kyoka suigetsu could have done. 'The sword didn't change, so it should have an ability like the one's those two had.' he thought as he glanced behind him. Looking back at Aizen who hadn't moved from his position he decided to ask, "What do you intend to gain by taking my place?" he asked as he felt as though something was off with the man standing in front of him.

"What I have always intend to gain." Aizen answered and used Shunpo to cover the distance, his sword drawn back as he prepared to slash at Trunks. As Aizen moved Trunks' senses where telling many things, his eyes his nose and his ears told him the man was in front of him but his sixth sense told him he was also behind him. Jumping into the air, Trunks dodge the first attack, making sure he compensated for both a front and rear attack. Landing on one of the surrounding walls, Trunks jumped the side as he felt the same sensation as before and, just like before there was no one at his back.

'What's going on?' he asked himself as he ran backwards dodging swords attacks coming from both Aizen and the invisible air around him. 'Is he able to create and invisible clone?' he thought before jumping over the next slash and placing his hand on Aizen's head and pushing of to the side as another attack came. Landing back in the alley way facing Aizen, he kept himself alert as he saw the man stop and look down on him with a little more interest in his eyes.

"How are you doing this?" Aizen asked the purple haired young man curious about his method of determining his attacks even while under complete hypnosis.

"Sorry," Trunks apologized, in a clipped tone. "But I'm not into the habit of telling my opponents how kill me." Trunks answered as he prepared to move. 'So definitely clone!' Trunks thought as he lowered his stance. 'I'll have to take it out first if I want to win this fight.'

"Hmph!" Aizen responded as he looked down at Trunks. "Have it you're way then." he commented as around Trunks nine copies of Aizen appeared and spoke in unison. "Let's just see how well you do against this amount of opposition."

Using shunpo, the ten clones moved to attack simultaneously from all directions. Seeing no other option, Trunks flew straight at the original and tackled him through the wall. Using Aizen's body like a spring-board, Trunks launched himself forward into the middle of the field at the other side of the wall. Leaning forward, he dodge another slash before kicking out backwards catching one of the Aizen's under his chin and spun with the momentum of the kick to righted himself. Leaning to his left and turning his torso, he dodge a stab, grabbed the arm and through the attacker into another. Trunks continued with the same process of dodging and an reacting as they kept coming and even multiplied, doing his best to stay a couple of steps ahead.

Meanwhile the real Aizen watched from a top one of the walls as his twenty illusions where handled, 'His fighting ability is quite high, the usual tactics won't work on him; so fighting him head on is not a good idea.' he concluded as saw Trunks make a grab as he turned and smash an elbow into one of the illusions and throw it at another. 'Let's see how he handles kido.' he wondered to himself and used Shunpo to appear above the fight.

Pointing his hand down, he placed his sword in front of it, "**Okasen!**" he said aloud, as yellow energy gather at the tip of the blade and spread before shooting down towards Trunks. As the energy approached, Trunks crossed his arms in and through them up launching a quick full body kiai throwing the clones away. Clenching his fist and flexing his arms at his side, he faced the energy and let out a scream as it hit. Once the after effects disappeared, Aizen watched as the young man continued his battle with his illusions with, 'He dissipated the hado with nothing but a shout.' he analyzed as he shunpo to the ground keeping his distance used another, "**Haien!**" he called out and used shunpo to move around the field releasing seven more shots.

Using shunpo to appear above the field after the last attack, he casted another hado, as Trunks jumped into the air to dodge the **haien**, heading his way. "**Kurohitsugi!**" he said and watched as the black box covered his target.

As he got covered by a box of energy, Trunks could feel the change in the gravity in an instant. Looking up he saw the spears of energy as they started to descend on him, throwing himself on the bottom of the box he launched a quick blast of energy destroying the spears and putting a whole in through the box causing it to collapse. Returning to real time he felt that invisible Aizen as he moved to dodge his blast, and moved to follow, he threw himself back to dodge an attack by one of the visible clones. Using the technique he saw shinigami use, Trunks landed on the air and looked around himself to watch all the clones, 'So the real one is the one that made himself invisible.' he thought and rose a little higher in the sky. 'I've been fighting all his clones and haven't made any head way, if I don't come up with something soon I'm gonna be in real trouble.'

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Nozomi shouted at Ichigo as she struggled to escape his grasp. Putting her feet to his chest she pushed off, throwing Ichigo of balance and falling on her back. Jumping to her feet she shunpo to her zanpakutou and picked it up, turning she saw as Ichigo stared back at her with his guard down.<p>

"Nozomi," Ichigo called out to the girl as his eyes narrowed, "Why are you working for central 46? Why didn't you just come to us when you came back?" he questioned as he reached as he stood his ground not moving from his place.

"How do you know my name?" Nozomi questioned as she held her zanpakutou at the ready.

"Nozomi it's me, Ichigo. Don't you remember me?" he asked getting a blank stare in return. "What about our friends back in real world? Orihime? Chad? Rukia?" Ishisa?" he questioned further getting a small shake of her head in response. "What about Kon?"

"I don't know any of those people!" she answered as her reiatsu build around her holding her zanpakuto in front her she called out its name. "**Devour, Arazome Shigeru!**" she called out and her zanpakutou transformed. "The only thing I know is that I have to kill you." she said and ran at him with a yell. Jumping into the air she brought her sword down over head at Ichigo, who jumped back dodge. Grabbing his zangetsu, Ichigo brought it in front of him and blocked Nozomi's next attack; pushing forward he through her back and ran at her.

As he was about to press his attack, his back was lit by a red light, feeling and increase in heat he used shunpo to move out of the way. The massive fireball that was on his back continued until it hit Nozomi head, "Nozomi!" he called out and ran towards the girl.

Suddenly the fire-ball disappeared all together and Nozomi stood her zanpakutou over her head. "Aaahhhh!" she screamed as she swung her blade, unleashing a wave of energy at him. Using shunpo Ichigo dodge into the air, spinning around he brought zangetsu up in time to block an attack by his third attacker. As they locked blades and pushed back on each other, his opponents blade started to emit flames from its hilt as the blade heated up.

"Ugh!" Ichigo let out a grunt as the heat from the blade transferred to zangetsu, breaking off and jumping back pointed the blade towards the man and extended the energy out. Jumping back, the second man spun around the attack, his sword creating more flames before smacking away the attack at end of his spin. As the zangetsu was thrown aside, Nozomi appeared in its path bring arazome shigeru up to block and absorbing all the energy.

"Nice Nozomi!" the man spoke for the first time and lifted his sword in the air creating a giant fireball above his hook like sword. "I'll drive back, you gather all the energy you're gonna need to finish him off." the stated and slashed down sending the fireball at Ichigo. Putting his left foot behind his right Ichigo crouched and gather energy before swing his sword at the fireball dissipating it one shot. Turning to his right, he blocked Nozomi's attack and pushed her back, lifting his sword above his head he blocked man's over head slash and mule kicked him in the stomach.

Using shunpo, Ichigo appeared behind the man as he slid backwards in the air slashing at him with all his might. Spinning around, the mans zanpakutou increased the amount of flames it produced and he met Ichigo's attack head on. When the two zanpakutous clashed, a huge explosion got created that through them both back a hundred meters.

Watching through his squinted eyes, Ichigo saw as the explosion dissipated quicker than normal as it was absorbed by Nozomi's zanpakutou. Causing the blade to start glowing pink as it's crossed shape head enlarged and changed to include a circle. Getting his feet under him, Ichigo slid to a stop as Nozomi brought her sword up and slashed down launching a massive energy wave towards him.

Stabbing zangetsu forward, Ichigo brought his left hand to his forearm, "**Bankai,**" he called out as the energy wave engulfed him. Around Ichigo's form, a massive storm of black and red reiatsu swirled, mixing in with the pink of arazome shigeru before they were both dissipated. "**Tensa Zangetsu!**" Ichigo finished as he stood in the air completely unharmed, wearing his new bankai cloak and gloves, Zangetzu's form becoming slim small. "Nozomi," Ichigo began as she glared at him. "You may not be the same person who spent all that time becoming our friend, or that got acknowledged as a shinigami by the old man Yamamoto. But I know that you're still a good person, so I'm going to take you back with me so that you can meet with our friends." Ichigo said and saw as her eyes widen as his declaration.

Shaking her head, Nozomi began to deny anything he was saying. "I'm not a-" she stopped as he suddenly appeared before her the hilt of his sword pointed at her stomach.

"Sorry about this!" he said as he drove the hilt into her stomach knocking her out. As she lost consciousness and began to fall, Ichigo removed the hilt from her stomach and caught her in his left arm; swinging his sword backwards he dissipated the fire-ball that had been launched at him from behind. "Amagai-san," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at the man and watched his rear back as though struck. "Give up already, you haven't gotten any stronger from our last fight so you're not going to win this."

"Uhg!" Amagai Shusuke grunted as he reached for his mask and took it off. "How long have you know it was me?" he asked as he glared at the younger man.

"Since you released you're zanpakutou."

"That obvious."

"Ah!"

"Don't expect me to give up so easily, I won't stop until I have my revenge on Yamamoto for what he did to my father." Shusuke stated and held his zanpakutou in front of him. "**Bankai, Raika Goen Kaku!**" he called out as his whole body was hidden by a massive explosion of flames. When the flames disappeared, in his hands he held a massive, hook shape zanpakutou as big as he was tall, with a red and white design. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I can have my revenge!" he stated as he brought the pauldron of the zanpakutou to face Ichigo and released a flame torrent. "Now die!"

Using Shunpo at the last second, Ichigo appeared to Shusuke's left and swung his sword, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he yelled as he released his attack and disappeared again as Shusuke turned the pauldren towards it. Now at his back, Ichigo released another getsuga and repeated the process until he attacked Shusuke from all sides before appearing above him and release another and one more from below.

"AAHHHHH!" Shusuke yelled as all six getsuga's overwhelmed him, and the resulting explosion of energy created a massive sphere of black and red flames. Once the explosion cleared, Amagai Shusuke stood in the air smoke rising from his body and most of his clothes shredded. His zanpakutou held in front of him as though he was trying to protect himself, had gotten cracked all over and, he was bleeding from his chest and arms and legs. Shaking as he breath shallowly, he gritted his teeth and glared at Ichigo, "D-damn it." he whispered as he lost consciousness and fell from the sky.

* * *

><p>Trunks was becoming frustrated with the situation he found himself in, as he weaved and dodge around the attacks of the seemingly indestructible clones and the real Aizen. Taking to the air had proven as his best idea, he was better able to maneuver then while flying than Aizen was. Flying at another clone, he left a bushin as it slashed at him before he came from behind driving his knee on the back of his head. Sending the clone smashing into another, bobbing down he dodge another and flip forward driving his foot into the clones face before launching two kiai attacks from his hands pushing another two back. Spinning around he grabbed the arms of two more while still upside down and spun them around using them as battering rams to smash another group away and through them back.<p>

Righting himself while in the air he expected another attack, but non came as the clones all stood around him in a circle their numbers having grown again. "Truly impressive," they all commented together. "You've been fighting none stop dodging and weaving as best you could and so far I've only come close to cutting you down 5 times." they intoned as a smile grew on their faces. "Tell me boy, how much longer can you keep this up? At the rate that you're going I wouldn't be surprise if you're heart gave out you, after all you're only human."

"No need to worry about me," Trunks replied as he looked for the original using his ki sensing ability. "I can keep this up all night if I have too."

"Hmph!" they replied, "I suppose you could. However, the fighting at central 46's headquarters starting to die down, I can no longer afford to waste time testing you're abilities." as they said this all the clones started to disappeared one after another until only one of them remained. Concentrating on the man, Trunks noted the incredible rise in his Ki as his sword hand got covered in gauntlet that seemed fused with the sword. "I will end this quickly." after saying the words, Aizen moved, covering the distance between them at ten times the speed as before and slashed Trunks across the chest.

Taking in the young mans shocked expression, Aizen smiled and moved in for the kill. When suddenly the image blurted and disappeared, 'What?' he thought with some shock and jumped back to dodge as Trunks attacked from his side. "How did you dodge that?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes, anger coming into his voice. "I've increased my power to its maximum, and my speed is unmatched by anyone except Kurosaki Ichigo. So how did you manage to dodge my attack?" he finished with a yell and watched as Trunks blinked back at him, not bothering to take the opportunity to attack.

"You're certainly the fastest and strongest guy I've fought since coming to this universe!" Trunks stated, "But you're not all that much faster or stronger than the gotei 13 captains. If I can take three of them together there's no reason I couldn't take you either." he commented and did some stretches to get the kinks out of his body. "Actually, I should thank you. Since you decided to fight me on your own I should have an easier time beating you, with out you're clones to interfere." he said and got into a ready stance, his left hand and leg forward and his right hand at held above his head and used his left to wave Aizen forward.

Glaring at the man who stood before him. Aizen, contemplated what he just told him, 'In the last seventeen months the gotei 13 has gotten that powerful while I have done nothing but sit in cell.' he thought, 'Brute force isn't going to get me anywhere with this guy, If I want to beat him I need to use my bankai.' holding his sword in front of him Aizen, diffused himself from kyoka suigetsu.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked in confusion as he felt the mans, ki drop back to normal. "Are you giving up?"

"Giving up?" Aizen asked in amusement. "No, nothing like that. I just decided to give you the honor of being beaten by my bankai." he stated and brought his sword to his side. "**Bankai!**" he called out, feeling the rush of unleashing a power he hasn't used in years.

* * *

><p><strong>If Aizen seems weak, I would like to apologize! The reason I did this is because as I mentioned he has been sitting in a cell for seventeen months without doing any training whats so ever. While the captains of the Gotei 13 have been training like crazy to be able to fight some one on his level of power and win. However the Idea that I came up with for his Bankai should even out this fight, as for the reason while I used the word clones when speaking of the illusions Aizen had been using, is because Trunks doesn't know their Illusions, to him they look and feel real so he thinks Aizen's ability is to create indestructible clones that could be used to tire out his opponents. I forgot to add, the reason why Nozomi and Amagai don't remember certain things is because I had central 46 selectively choose what memories to give them.<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is shorter than usual, But I wasn't to sure how to continue after the closing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Several Minutes Earlier**

At the 4th division barracks, Yamada Hanatarou was going over the inventory of medical supplies. After Unohana taichou had gathered vice-captain Isane and third seat Iemura, along with the relief teams one through four to provide medical attention at the battle at central 46. Hanatarou being the most experience of the shinigami present had been placed in charge of the 4th division until their return. Ordering to have beds ready for the future incoming flood of patients, Hanatarou and the leaders of relief teams five through thirteen had decided to go over inventory and make sure to stock up on anything they would need.

'Were gonna need more-' Hanatarou stopped his thoughts as he felt Ichigo's familiar reiatsu rise suddenly. "Ichigo-san!" he said aloud as he got to his feet.

"Hanatarou-san?" Komano Erika asked she watched him jump to his feet. "Where are you going?" she questioned as he made for the door.

Stopping at the door, Hanatarou turned to look at her. "Komano-san, I'm leaving you incharge until I return." he explained and ran out with as she called after him.

"Hanatarou-san, wait damn it!"

Running down the hallway and turning a corner as he made his way towards the exit, Hanatarou ignored Komano's calls. 'If Ichigo-san is being attacked than central 46 must have decided to target him.' he thought as he saw the exit. Running out of the hospital area of the 4th division, Hanatarou spotted someone ahead of him. 'Huh?' he thought in confusion who's out here at this time.

Getting closer, he got a better look at the man as he walked with a hand on his side, "Kuchiki-san!" he called out getting Byakuya's attention. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he continued as he caught up to the man. "You should still be in bed resting!" he exclaimed as he ran up ahead and got in front of the man.

"I don't have time for rest." Byakuya said as he made to walked around Hanatarou. " I cannot just stand by and allow myself to rest when Soul society is in the middle of a civil war and Kurosaki and Briefs are getting attacked." he stated as he walked past Hanatarou.

Watching him go, Hanatarou spoke up as he made a decision, "If you're gonna fight, then let me heal you're wounds so that you can fight to win." he called after the noble.

Turning his head to look at the medic, Byakuya nodded and fully turned to watch as Hanatarou pulled out his zanpakutou, "**Fullfill, Hisagomaru!**" he called to his zanpakutou. Once it transformed he ran to Byakuya and slashed at him, as the blade made contact the gauge that had appeared after on its surface filled as red reiatsu got drawn away from Byakuya's body. Once the gauge filled Hanatarou stepped back as his zanpakutou glowed and shrunk into a scalpel, placing it in his medical bag.

"Let's go." Byakuya said as he removed his hand from his side and walked away, his gait back to normal.

* * *

><p>Once Amagia hit the ground, Ichigo shifted Nozomi in his arm and desended as well. Touching down lightly he was about to place her on the ground when, "Ichigo-san!" he heard a familiar voice call out for him. Turning his head he saw Hanatarou as the medic ran towards him waving his hands in the air as he ran toward him with a smile. "Hanatarou," Ichigo replied as turned his body completely, "What are you do-" he stopped and started to turn, from the corner of his eyes he could see the third member of the group sent to assassinate him; his right arm covered in a funnel of wind as he thrust it at him.<p>

"DIE KUROSAKI!" the man yelled as his arm cane with an inch of striking him.

'Kuso!' Ichigo thought as he had no time to dodge, suddenly a wave of energy flew past him hitting the man on the chest and sending him flying back to hit the ground. Looking back towards Hanatarou he saw as the scalpel in the medics hand glowed before transforming back into a sword. "Hanatarou?" Ichigo asked bewildered at the seeing the usually clumsy and kind natured medic attack someone so decisively.

Sighing in relief, Hanatarou transformed his sword and sheathed it back in its scarab. "I'm glad to see you're alright," Hanatarou commented as he walked towards Ichigo. "I guess Kuchiki-san was right when he said you wouldn't need his help." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Byakuya did huh?" Ichigo replied with a smirk. "Anyway," he shook his head and released his bankai. "Help take these guys back to the 4th division, they're gonna need some medical attention and cell." he said as he sheathed zangetsu and handed over Nozomi to Hanatarou.

"Uh, hmm!" Hanatarou replied with a nodded as he balanced Nozomi in his arms.

Walking toward Amagai, Ichigo leaned down to pick him up when he felt the sudden rise of a reiatsu he hadn't felt in months. Straightening up, he looked towards his left as his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, "Aizen!" he said aloud an edge on his voice. "Hanatarou, I'm sorry but you need to take everyone back to the 4th on you're own I got to go." he told the medic as he turned his head to look at him.

"That's the direction Kuchiki-san went," Hanatarou said as he looked on with a look of fear on his face. "He said Briefs-san is being attacked as well." he explained as he looked back at Ichigo.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked back in the direction he felt Aizen's reiatsu. "Damn it, Trunks doesn't know about Aizens powers." he said and was about to use shunpo, when Aizens reiatsu drop. 'Did Trunks win?' he thought in confusion and used to shunpo to go see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Once Aizen's reiatsu had died down, Trunks quickly took a look around expecting a massive army of Aizen's to appear from out of nowhere and start attacking. When nothing happened, he returned his gaze back to Aizen who stood before him with a smile.<p>

"Haven't figured it out yet have you?" Aizen asked in a voice that should have been less that a whisper, but to Trunks is was like it was cleared as day.

"What did-" Trunks stopped talking in an instant and brought his hands to his ears as he gritted his teeth. But even that prove a mistake, just the touch of his hands to his ear brought him an immense amount of sensation, "Uh!" he let out as he and winced as the sound bounced off his skull.

"Kyoka suigetsu's ability is not to creat clones as you thought," Aizen spoke in his normal tone, and he watched as stepped back his senses being set on over load. "It's complete hypnosis, and with it I can control all five of my opponents senses." he explained as Trunks started to lose focus and he fell from the sky.

As he fell, the sensation of air rushing up to touch his skin was driving Trunks crazy. He was able to feel every particle and particular as though he was being hit by Broly, he did his best not to scream and concentrated to keep himself in the air. Stopping himself, in the air fifteen meters before he hit the ground Trunks did his best to breath slowly but even that proved to painful, 'Damn it!' he thought as he evened out his breathing bring the sensations his body was experiencing into more manageable levels.

"In my bankai," Aizen spoke again his voice sounding like it was driving a spike through his brain. "As I'm sure you've figured out," he mocked, "I can enhance those senses to the point where the brain can't cope with the overload of sensory data; causing my target to get driven insane from the sensation." using shunpo, he appeared in front of Trunks and used his sword scratched into Trunks chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Trunks screamed as the pain hit him.

"I wonder just how long you will last."

Byakuya had arrived at the battle field just in time to hear Aizen's explanation of his bankai, pulling zenbonzakura from his sheath. He held it out in front of him and dropped it to the ground, "**Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!**" he called out knowing full well that Trunks would hear him, once the monuments of blades had risen from the ground and broken into millions of pieces he sent them forward to attack Aizen.

Turning his head as the storm of blades flew in his direction, Aizen smiled and allowed the blades to hit. Appearing in front of Trunks who had been kneeling on the ground Byakuya looked down at the younger man as his bankai surrounded them both. "You must endure until the very end," he commented in a shallow whisper. "I won't allow you to go insane until after I've beaten you." he continued as all around them senbonzakura's blades circled them inside a dome.

"Really now Kuchiki-taichou," Aizen began his voice sounding as though it came from everywhere to Byakuya's ears. "How do you expect to defeat me when you can't even cope against my Kyoka Suigetsu's normal abilities?" he asked in his usual calm tone, causing Trunks to wince as each word was dug into his skull.

Not bothering to answer, Byakuya spread his arms out to both sides causing the dome that was covering them to expand in all directions at an alarming rate. 'Even if can make you're self invisible to my eyesight, Senbonzakura will find you.' Byakuya thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated on what his zanpakutou was seeing.

Using shunpo to put some distance between himself and the blades of senbonzakura, Aizen smiled and cast a bakudo, **"Bakudo #81. Danku!"** he said aloud, using his complete hypnosis to keep Byakuya from hearing him. In front of him a rectangular shield appeared as he sailed back. Once senbonzakura made contact with it, he used shunpo to move to the around the field as the blades moved around the bakudo. Coming to the side where the barrier of blades had become thinner, he raised his left hand and cast a hado. "**Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!**" from his left hand a massive amount of lighting shot out in with a loud discharge.

Sensing the hado coming his way, Byakuya turned and used both hands in the same direction. Causing senbonzakura to gather into a wall of blades, just as the hado hit causing a loud explosion.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed in pain as his eardrums burst and they started to bleed as he lost his lost of his hearing had alleviated some of his symptoms but, the shock wave from the explosion racked his body making it feel like his bones would shatter.

Ignoring Trunks' scream, Byakuya sent out a wave of blades towards Aizen's last know location as the rest of them gathered around them into a dome. As senbonzakura reached for Aizen, he had created another illusion of himself while he used shunpo to dodge, while senbonzakura chased after his Aizen had placed himself high above the field. With as smile on his face he watched as Trunks got to his feet. 'So he finally lost hearing,' he thought he as Trunks looked around for him. 'Now let's do something about those eyes.' he thought and moved farther into the air as to use his next bakudo.

Raising his hand in the air he called out, "**Bakudo #15. Hoshibi!**" an inch above his hand a ball of light exploded outward creating a brief but powerful light that lit the night sky.

* * *

><p>Using shunpo to travel from rooftop to rooftop Ichigo was able to see Byakuya's senbonzakura in the distance, as it blocked a powerful blast of lightning. Before it moved to attack and create the barrier around Byakuya and Trunks, getting closer Ichigo could see that Byakuya was attacking empty air and he looked around for Aizen. Spotting him in the air above Byakuya and Trunks, he reached for zangetsu and was about to attack, when he got blinded by a powerful light. Bringing his hands up to protect his eyes he cursed, "Damn it!" as the light faded.<p>

Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry and spots dotted his eyes; rubbing his eyes and shaking his head Ichigo regained enough vision to see as Aizen decended from the at a leisurely pace. 'I don't know what that was about but I won't let you get away with it.' Ichigo thought as he used shunpo to intercept Aizen. Once he was halfway to Aizen, he brought zangetsu in front of him and called out, "**Bankai!**" getting Aizen's attention on him. Charging a getsuga, he increased his speed to its maximum, before running a hand over his face he felt as the familiar mask settled on his face and, his speed and power multiplied.

Aizen tried to turn to meet Ichigo head on, only for his eyes to widen when he appeared behind him and attacked.

"**Getsuga Tenshoooou!**"

The massive wave of wave of energy, smashed into his back sending him flying towards the surrounding walls of the field before it exploded outward creating a mushroom cloud. Before the explosion even faded, senbonzakura gathered around it, spinning in around it at an incredible rate, "**Gokei!**" Byakuya called out as the as all at once the blades pushed into the explosion from every direction and exploded outward, causing a massive shock wave.

* * *

><p><strong>For Aizen's bankai I made and expansion on his current powers, by allowing him to over load the senses of his target. However, as not to over power him I made it so that he could only over load two senses at a time and only one person at a time.<strong>

**Bakudo #15 Hoshibi, doesn't exist. so I thought about using a bakudo spell that creates a powerful flash of light like the solar flare so and have Aizen use it to over load Trunks eyesight and well you know. Hoshibi is a direct translation of star fire(both words separated).  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well my momentum died out while writing this chapter so it will probably be a while before another update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Grabbing Trunks, Byakuya used shunpo to get as far as he could as the shock wave followed, destroying every building for as it went. Pushing himself to his limit, Byakuya gritted his teeth as he felt the wave at his back, 'I'm not gonna make it he thought.' he thought as he concentrated his reiatsu. "**Bakudō # 82. Kyū no kabe!**" he called and invisible shield appeared around him and Trunks just when the shock wave hit.

The shield to the brunt of the wave as they were hit and got thrown for a loop, once the shield hit the ground where it got thrown; it shattered like a glass before disappearing. Depositing its cargo on the ground, "Ugh!" Byakuya let out as he hit the ground with Trunks and rolled to reduce the damage. Finally coming to a stop, Byakuya pushed the younger man off him and got to his feet; looking towards the explosion, he saw the carter that was left on the ground from their joint attacks, 'Aizen isn't as powerful as he was before,' he thought as the dust started to clear. 'That combination should have knocked him unconscious.'

Noticing movement from the corner of his eyes, he turned ready to defend himself and came short as he saw it was Ichigo. "Kurosaki." he greeted with nod as the younger man landed next to him.

"Byakuya, good to see you're alright." Ichigo greeted in return with a smile before turning his gaze toward Trunks prone form. "How is he? Did Aizen hurt him to badly?" he asked in concern, wishing he had gotten their earlier.

"Deaf and blind," Byakuya began as he looked toward the man. "Otherwise he is fine."

"Fine?" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked back at Byakuya, "How is he fine? We have to get him medical attention!"

"We will." Byakuya answered as he turned back to the carter. "First we need to make sure our attack took Aizen down." he reasoned as the last of the dust cleared and he walked toward the carter. Blinking after him, Ichigo nodded to himself before he followed, at the edge of the carter they looked down to see Aizen's prone form; as he layed unconscious on his front a small puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Looks like his down." Ichigo said as he glared down at his arch nemesis, turning his gaze to Byakuya he saw as different people started appearing around the carter, looking back across the carter he saw as captains and vice-captains and shinigami under their rule appeared around them.

"Tsk!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice from Byakuya side and he turned to watch as Renji looked down the carter. "Look like we missed all the fun." he commented before he smirk. "Good job though Ichigo look like-" he stopped as he turned his head to the shinigami substitute to find him gone. "What the? Where the hell did he go?" he asked aloud getting a look from his captain. "Ah well you know what I mean-" he stopped as Byakuya pointed towards the other side of the carter where Unohana and Isane stood.

* * *

><p>"Unohana-san!" Ichigo called out for her as he appeared to her side. "Trunks needs you're help, Aizen had been targeting from the beginning and he was left deaf and blind." he explained in a hurry as he pointed towards his friend's location.<p>

Nodding her head to acknowledge him, Unohana faced her vice-captain. "Isane." she said conveying all she need to her.

"Hai!" Isane answered and disappeared, to go check on Trunks.

"Kurosaki-san, don't worry about your friend, just leave him in Isane's capable hands." she said informed him. Nodding at her he watched as Unohana and the captains from each squad made their way down the carter around Aizen.

At the other side of the carter, Isane had reached Trunks to find him lying prone on his face. Turning the man over on his back she took in his immediate condition, 'Blood spilling from his ears and eyes, his face is pale and he has a scratch on his chest, his body was covered in bruises with a strange pattern to them.' she concluded in her head as she placed her hands over his chest and began to pour reiatsu into his body to kick-start his own so that he could start healing naturally. She had poured some or her reiatsu into his wounds for several minutes when she notice that the bruises on his body where already healing.

'His healing rate is incredible,' she thought as looked down at his body. 'If this keeps going on his bruises should disappear by tomorrow after noon.' she concluded as she moved her hands towards his head. 'Though his eyes and ears will take a while before they are fully healed.' she thought as felt them slowly mend.

Out of the corner of her eyes' she saw as a star-shaped cross rose from the ground with and extra layer of barriers between them before she focused back on her patient. As she worked she heard foots steps coming towards her, without glancing up she could tell from the reiatsu alone who these people were.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked as he stopped at Trunks' feet.

"He's doing well," Isane answered as she kept herself focused on her task. "He has a higher healing rate than most people, so the bruises will gone by tomorrow." she answered and heard a scoff from Kenpachi as he leaned in over Ichigo's shoulder to watch.

"Who cares about his bruises? What I want to know is how ling until he is able to fight again?" he asked as he looked down on the man.

"I'm sorry Kenpachi-taicho, but i don't know how long it will be." she answered honestly. "While his bruises are healing quickly, the damage to his eyes and ears are going to take while to repair themselves."

"Oh well," Kenpachi answered with a shrug as he turned and began to walk away. "I guess I'll just have to fight the one in the real world instead," he stopped for second to look back at Ichigo. "But don't you dare think this gets you off the hook for second." he told him with a vicious smile. "I still want my rematch!" he exclaimed as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Once again Ichigo found himself in front of the senkaimon, though this time he had his friends with him as they said their goodbyes. After Aizen got placed into a secure maximum security cell, all the mod souls created from former shinigami had gotten removed from their bodies and placed into containment with in the 12th division. At the command from Yamamoto, Nozomi's and Amagai's mod souls, will begin being placed through testing with the data that they had acquired from central 46, to try to restore their memories. Failing that they are to return to their bodies and integrated into the gotei 13's.

After some deliberating it was decided upon to search for honest people among the rukongai districts to take the place of the old central 46 to make sure that the gotei 13 would stay in balance. However, to make sure that they wouldn't have too much power the gotei 13 captains will be given the right to veto any command that given to them that they believe is too excessive.

"Oi Ichigo! Hurry up already." Yoruichi called out to him as she waited in front of the activated portal.

"Give a minute!" Ichigo answered back, annoyed with her impatiences, standing in front of Rukia he gave his final goodbye. "Rukia don't be stranger and come and visit sometimes."

"I'll try not to," Rukia replied. "I'll even bring Nozomi with me."

"That would great," Ichigo relied with a smile. Bending down he placed a hand over her ear and stage whispered, "Just don't bring Renji with you, he tends to embarrass me in front of people."

"Don't worry I won't." Rukia whispered back with a smirk.

"You do know I can hear don't you!" Renji commented as his eyebrow twitched.

"Can you now?" Ichigo asked as he straighten up. "Then try to wear something a little more modern next time you come by, the clothes you wore before made you look like an old man from the sixties."

"What? those clothes were completely in style!"

"Ah, if you were born in the sixties." Ichigo replied with a smirk, leaving Renji's eye twitching as he turned away and walked towards Yoruichi.

"It's about time," Yoruichi said as he joined her at his side. "I can understand you miss your little fights with Renji, but remember its almost dawn in Karakura town." she commented as she turn and made her way into the portal.

"Hey!" Ichigo replied feeling somewhat offended as he followed and the gates closed behind him.

* * *

><p>High above Karakura town, a senkaimon portal opened emitting two people as they returned from soul society. Ichigo, forgetting that the portal opens so high in the air took a step into the real world and started falling like rock, "Damn it!" he yelled as he fell an angry look on his face. "Why the hell do all the portals open so high up." he complained as he righted himself in the air.<p>

"There usually not," Urahara replied with a smirk, as he sat on his flying carpet just above Ichigo, "I just always readjust the senkaimon when you come through."

Glaring up at the shop keeper, he launched himself up driving his elbow into his face.

"Augh!" Urahara grunted in pain as he clutched his face. "Why is it always an elbow ?" he asked as Ichigo stood on the flying carpet.

"Because your special." Ichigo replied in a dry tone.

"Hahahhahah!" Yoruichi laughed as she watched, "He's got you beat Kisuke!" she commented as the carpet started moving, heading towards the Kurosaki clinic.

"Hai, hai." Urahara replied as wiped his nose of blood. "Well Kurosaki-san, since you've had quite along night I figure I give you lift home."

"Thanks, but shouldn't we go back to your shop and pick up my body?" he asked as he took a seat on the carpet.

"No need," Urahara replied with a wave of his hand, "Kon-san volunteered to take it home for you."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed as he got a look of dread in his face. "How can you let Kon use my body? He could be harassing some poor woman by now!" he screamed as he grabbed Urahara by his robes and shook him back and forth.

"C-c-calm dow-w-wn!" Urahara replied as he pried the young mans hand from his robes. "Yuzu-chan and Karin-san are all over it, they made sure to lead him straight home along with Isshin." he explained as straighten his robes.

"O-oh," Ichigo replied and sigh in relief. "This whole tell my family everything is working better than I thought it would." he whispered to himself. Shaking his head to clear it, he changed the subject. "Listen Trunks' clone was badly injured, I don't think he will be able to make it to his meeting with the spirit king." Ichigo said as Urahara turned to steer the carpet.

"It's fine," Urahara replied as he led the carpet in the right direction. "Yoruichi-san had contacted me from soul society and Tessai-san will go to soul society tomorrow with one of Trunks-san senzu's."

"Is there anything you haven't already worked out already?" Ichigo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not at all!" Urahara replied as he pull his fan from his sleeves and waved it around.

Several minutes later, the flying carpet had arrive above the Kurosaki clinic, saying his goodbyes Ichigo jumped off and landed in front of his home. Looking up to his place of residence since he was born, Ichigo smiled thinking about what the future would bring. Blinking he noticed a light had been left on in the first floor, deciding to investigate he walked towards the front door. Once he reached it he concentrated on walking through it, reaching the other side he saw that the light in the kitchen had been left on and his father was sitting at the table with a pot of tea.

"What are you still doing up?" Ichigo asked as he walked towards his father.

"Yuu and Karin wanted me to make sure you got home okay." Isshin replied as he took a sip from his cup. "Have a seat and drink some tea. Yuzu wrapped some left overs for you from dinner tonight." Isshin continued as he got up and walked towards the toaster oven, opening it he pulled out a covered plate and offered it to Ichigo.

Taking the plate in his hands, Ichigo's stomach choose that moment to let him know how hungry he was. Shaking his head, he placed the plate on the table and took a seat, "You know you didn't have anything to worry about?" Ichigo began as he removed the plates top.

"Maybe didn't." Isshin began as he sat down at his seat, "But is only natural for a father to worry about his kids, even if he knows they can take care of themselves."

"Ah," Ichigo answered between bites. "So where's Kon? I want to get back into my body as soon as possible."

"Oh, he's right th-" Isshin stopped as he pointed towards the living room, where he last seen Kon. "Well he was there!"

"What?" Ichigo asked and turned to look. "Did he go upstairs?" he asked hoping his father had and answer for him.

"I don't know," Isshin answered with a shake of his head. "Karin was forcing him to stay down here and wait for you to come back."

"I'll go ch-" Ichigo got cut off as he heard a woman's scream in the distance, "Damn it." he continued and got up and ran for the door. "Oyaji, I'm gonna head out and find him. If he comes back while I'm gone hold him down." Ichigo called out as he ran out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hour Later<strong>

Lying in a bed within the 4th divisions barracks with bandages over his, Trunks was talking to his other self back on Earth, '_I can tell you one thing about them that you should know, If we do end up fighting shinigami again we need to take them down before they use their bankai._' he sent telepathically, '_They can all take on different abilities that pose a threat to us, Aizen's specially._' as his conversation kept going, he is being watched over by Hikifune and Hiyori from behind a barrier. The former, because she out of worry about how the spirit king will react and the latter to keep an eye on her.

'That idiot.' Hiyori thought as she watched the purple haired young man make faces as though he was talking to someone. 'What was he thinking taking on Aizen by himself?' she asked herself as she glared at him. Blinking, she remembered what happened during the winter war, 'Oh right, I can't exactly talk since I tried to as well.' she lamented and turned to look at the worry face of her mother.

"Hikifune calm down, you read the reports, Aizen had to use his bankai to take him down. I'm sure anyone that tough will be fine in no time."

"I know, I know." Hikifune replied with a sigh. "I still can't help but feel responsible though, If I left to of my guard with him instead of taking them to the central 46 battle he probably would have faired better." she explained and looked down at the younger woman.

"Doubtful," Hiyori replied, "Aizen's powers make him to dangerous for anyone to fight, even if you had left them their with Trunks you would have just sentenced them to death."

"Hmm," Hikifune contemplated, as she looked her daughter in the eyes. "If that's the case, then what does that say of this kid?" she asked and gestured towards Trunks.

"I-"

"Hikifune-dono, Hiyori-dono." a voice interrupted them, turning to look they saw Tessai as he headed down the hall towards them. "I came as soon as I could, how is Trunks-dono holding up?" he asked as he stopped at their side.

"He's fine." Hikifune replied with smile, "Though his eyes and ears are still healing so he'll be out of action for while." she explained to her friend.

"Hmm," Tessai replied with a nod. "It's a good thing Urahara-dono sent me with one a couple of Trunks-dono's senzus."

"Senzu? What's a senzu?" Hiyori asked as she watched Tessai dig into his pocket and produced one bean. "How exactly is a bean going to help him?" she asked as she saw them, getting a suspicious look on her face.

"Trunks-dono brought these beans with him from his world," Tessai began to explain as he moved toward the barrier and dispelled it. "They are a remarkable thing. By just eating one, any wound afflicted to the body will heal in an instant." he finished as he walked towards the bed.

"That's impossible." Hikifune stated as she followed behind. "Even Unohana couldn't heal all the wounds the body suffers in an instant."

"Just watch." Tessai replied and tapped Trunks on the shoulder. Rising up from the bed, Trunks got into a sitting position and held out his hand; once the senzu was in his hand, he brought it to his lips and ate it.

Hikifune and Hiyori watched as his body suddenly swelled as though he was flexing all his muscles at once before returning to normal.

"What is that it?" Hiyori asked, sounding unimpressed.

"Yup, that it." Trunks replied, causing her to jump slightly. Reaching for the bandages around his eyes Trunks removed them and blinked a couple of times to get used to being able to see again. "Thanks Tessai-san, I was beginning to feel helpless." he thanked the man who nodded in return.

"How is this even possible?" Hikifune asked as she latched her hand to the side of his face and leaned forward to look into his eyes. "There's no sign that you were even blind and all the damage that had yet to heal its gone."

"I don't have much of an answer for you," Trunks began as a blush crept up on his face. "Korin-san is the only one who could answer how they work beyond just saying there magic."

"Hmm," Hikifune commented as she pursed her lips. Letting him go of his face and straightening up she crossed her arms over chest, "Then that's some magic. The closes thing I've seen that comes close is high-speed regeneration, and that type of ability is only reserved for hollows." she explained with a serious tone. Suddenly her face broke out into a smile, "But at least now the spirit king won't scold me for bringing back his guest as an invalid." she finished with an air of relief that surprised Trunks so much he fell off the bed.

With his face in the ground and unable to believe this woman's nature could really be as carefree as Son Goku's, Trunks muttered into the floor. "I'm glad someones not worried." and earned himself a kick to his side from Hiyori.

"Idiot."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Once his check up is completed and he was officially released by Unohana, Trunks had joined with Hikifune and her subordinates as they and a few select people would go to Sokyoku hill where the doors to the royal palace would be opened. Standing to the side with the rest of the royal guards Trunks watched as Hikifune said farewell to Hiyori, "Take care of yourselfHiyori-chan and remember to give them hell me will ya?" she asked as she smirked down at the younger woman.

"You know I will," Hiyori replied her eyes shining with unshed tears, as she smiled at her. "I'm just glad I got to say goodbye this time."

"So am I." Hikifune responded and drew her into a hug. "Last time I had to leave in such a hurry and I regretted not being able to tell you anything," she said and pulled Hiyori away from her. "So I'm glad to see that you have such loyal friends." she finished and look over Hiyori's head towards the visoreds. "Everyone thanks for taking of Hiyori for me, I wouldn't know what I would have done if anything had happen to her."

"Don't worry about," Shinjo replied, "Though I wish you wouldn't encourage Hiyori's behavior." he commented with a smile.

"What was that?" Hiyori asked as she turned around to glare at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Shinji replied as he shook his hands in front of him.

"I thought so." Hiyori scoffed as she turned back to her mother figure, looking at her she saw the proud smile on her face.

"Hehehe," Hikifune snickered and clapped her on the shoulder. "Keep it up kiddo, always show them whose boss!" she stated with a laugh. Getting serious suddenly, she gestured towards where the other visoreds where standing, "You should get back, I'm gonna open the gate now."

Nodding her head Hiyori step back until she was standing next to Shinji and watched as Hikifune gathered her reiatsu around. Bringing her hands together, she began to chant in whisper. As she chanted, Hikifune brought her hands apart an orb of energy being created between. Stopping her hands three feet apart, the orb expanded to match before it's shape began to change; until in its place a oken made of energy was left.

Grasping the oken by the handle, Hikifune stopped her chant and the key became solid, surrounded by a golden arua. Pointing the oken up and in front of her, it released a beam of energy into the air; suddenly the sound of a lock being open emitted through the air as two massive doors appeared at the Sokyoku hill and began to open.

Looking at the opening doors, all Trunks could see was light similar to opening a senkaimon coming from the door way. Once it was fully opened, Hikifune turned towards her subordinates and called out, "Alright, be ready to move out! I want two groups standing at each side of our guest."

"Yes, Captain!" the royal guards answered in unison, as they moved into place behind their captain prompting Trunks to follow. Once they were all set, Hikifune gave a nod and turned towards the door, "Move out!" she called and marched forward towards the portal, with Trunks and the rest of the royal guard following close behind.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the other side of the portal into the royal palace. The first thing Trunks noticed was the large castle some distance away and, the massive column of energy that shot out into the sky. 'What is that?' he asked himself as primed his senses on it. 'I-it feels just like it made up of millions of people,' he thought with some panic as he thought of the only thing that he could compare it too. 'Just like Cell after he absorbed all those people.'<p>

From the feel of the column, he could tell that their was no malice or ill intent coming from it. Truthfully he couldn't feel anything except the massive amount of energy it contain, 'If anyone where to get a hold of that power and use it, they could cause as much destruction as they want.' he concluded in his head.

"Pretty impressive right?" Hikifune asked and drew his attention back to her. "The spirit king I mean," she continued and gestured at the massive colum. "It usually has to have a vessel to communicate with us and the royal family are the one's born with the talent to fuse with its power." she explained as she watched him look back at the column in wonder.

"So then the person who want's to talk to me is the current vessel?" he asked as they all began to make their way to the japanese style castle.

"No," Hikifune shook her head with a small frown. "The spirit king is a mass of conciousness made up of the souls of everyone who has ever lived or ever will live. Usually this conciousness will remain dormant so that the member of the royal family chosen to merge with it won't get overwhelmed. But a few day ago it awoke and spoke to all of us here in the royal palace and, it was asking for you."

"So is the spirit king awake now? Or did it become dormant again after it asked for me?"

"It became dormant. Though it did show us a vision of the future, where you stood before it and it awoke to speak with you."

"Oh," Trunks replied and focused back on the column, "I guess their's no reason to keep it waiting." he commented and glanced at Hikifune, who nodded and gesture for her subordinates to go on ahead.

With a practiced ease they all used shunpo and made their way towards their barracks. Tapping Trunks on the shoulder,Hikifune mention for Trunks to follow her down a path that separated from the main one that led to the front gates of the castle, "Let's go this way, the members of the royal family aren't to happy with the spirit kings decision and it would be better to avoid them." she explained and made her way down the path.

Following after her, Trunks hoped that this won't start some sort scandal with the royal family, 'The last thing I need is to make enemies of people who could potentially wield this much power.' he thought with frown.

* * *

><p>"I-is this really true?" Ichigo asked as he and his friends sat around the dinner table at the Kurosaki residence. After meeting with his friends that morning he had explained some of the events of what happened in soul society last night and the changes that the gotei 13 and central 46 will be under going. Once school let out Orihime, Ishida and Chad had decided to go with him to learn ask more about the events of last night; while Tatsuki and Keigo had both gone to work and Mizuiro had gone on a date.<p>

Arriving at the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo had called out his welcome when Yuzu called him into the kitchen sounding serious. Knowing that his younger sister is usually the one that tries to keep up the cheer, Ichigo worried when he heard her tone and hurried to find out what was going on.

Now sitting in a chair around the table with his friends and family Ichigo, had gotten a shock at what his sisters had told him about the dragon balls and the possibility to bring their mother back from the dead.

"I believe him." Karin intoned with a nodded of her head. "Trunks hasn't done anything to have us doubt anything he has said so far. So I think we should ask him to use the dragon balls to bring back mom." she explained as she looked around at her family.

"So do I." Yuzu spoke up with a smile.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Ichigo questioned sounding a little mystified at their total belief that such a thing was even possible. Turning to look at his friends he had a questioning look on his face wanting to know their opinion.

"Honestly," Ishida spoke up as he adjusted his glasses. "We don't know anything about how Trunks-san's universe works, It could be possible to restore someone to life. Though I have to wonder, why hasn't he done so already with his friends back on his world?" he asked as he looked toward the younger girls.

"He already tried that," Karin answered as she looked Ishida in the eyes. "After he finished telling us about his family, I asked him why he didn't bring back the friends that had died while fighting the androids. He said that they had already been reborn as new people on Earth and if he brought them to life he would have killed innocent people."

"Hmm," Isshin commented for the first time as he looked up from where his gaze focused on the table. "I'm sorry to say, that as much as I would want to bring Masaki back to us. Her soul got devoured by a hollow and once that happens the souls becomeone and the same." he explained to his daughters hating that he would have to knock down their hopes of seeing their mother again.

"..." Karin and Yuzu where silent with eyes wide in shock and their faces pale after hearing that remark, hating the fact that their one chance to see their mother again has reached a dead-end.

"Damn it." Ichigo intoned as he got to his feet and made his way towards the door.

"Ichigo?" Chad questioned wanting to know where his friend was going.

"I'm heading to Urahara's." He answered and made his way out the door.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin called after her brother and got to her feet, she was about to follow after him when Isshin put an arm on her shoulder. Looking back at her father she saw him shake his head, "But Trunks-san didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to help."

"I know, but Ichigo still feels that as you're big brother he nedds to protect you from anything that could hurt you, even if is not done intentionally he still feels that Trunks shouldn't have brought you're hopes up the way he did." Isshin explained, understanding how Ichigo would feel about such a situation.

'Damn it.' Karin thought as she looked down at her feet.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Urahara Shoten, Ichigo ran inside without an explanation or greeting as he head toward the training ground knowing that is where Trunks would be. Once he made it down the ladder he marched his way towards the Kame House .2 with a purpose his fist clenched at his side. Reaching the door he grabbed the handle and through it open before making his way inside, they're sitting in the living room with his laptop open was Trunks and he was talking to a woman with teal colored hair on the other side.<p>

"Trunks, who's this kid?" Bulma asked as she saw the angry glare that Ichigo was directing in her sons direction.

"Mother, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's Karin-san's and Yuzu-san's older brother, Ichigo-san this is my mother Bulma Briefs." Trunks introduced as he walked up to him.

Ignoring the introduction, Ichigo's glare became even more fierce as he walked up to Trunks and picked him by the front of his shirt until he was on his feet, "Where do you get off-putting false hopes in my sister's head?" he questioned in roar, as he brought Trunks close to his face.

"False hopes?" Trunks questioned confused for a second. "If this is about the dragon balls, I haven't placed any false hopes in their heads." he spoke up again as soon as he realized what Ichigo was talking about.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!" Ichigo accused with as yell as his fist tighten around Trunks shirt. "Our mother got eaten by hollow, I'm sure you've been here long enough to know that once a hollow eats someone, their souls merge with said hollow."

Blinking back at the younger man, Trunks brought his hands up and removed the his hands from his shirt, "Of course I do, I took that into account when I thought about the dragon balls. Truthfully, I don't know if it's the same but their was a creature in our world who ate people and made them all apart of himself. But the dragon balls where still able to bring them back to life, and even if hollows are different, I'm sure it won't hurt to ask if Porunga can at least separate you're mothers spirit from the hollows." Trunks explained as he let go of Ichigo's wrist and looked back at the younger with determination.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bulma spoke up gaining their attention. "But Sixteen says that the Namekians have gathered the dragon balls and are about to summon Porunga."

"Can you put him on? I want to talk to him directly." Trunks said as he sat down in front of the computer.

"Sure, just give me a second." Bulma replied with a smile as she pressed a few keys, the screen the split into as Sixteen came into view.

"Trunks." the gentle giant greeted with a nod. "As I told you're mother, the Namekians are ready to summon Porunga. Should I patch them through or do you want me to relay your message to them."

"Patch them through, I think were ready to try on our end." Trunks answered as he glanced at Ichigo who had been since his little speech. "Where gonna try to bring back Masaki Kurosaki's soul today." he finished as he turned back to the computer.

"Understood." Sixteen answered and screen split again.

Ichigo started, taking a step back as in the computer screen now stood an other man with green skin, long pointy ears and two antennas on his forhead. On the mans arms there were patches of pink skin, smiling widely the man showed off a pair of pointed canines before he spoke, "Trunks-san is good to see you again, when Sixteen-san called and said that you to use the dragon balls it surprised us, since the last time Parunga told you about the consequences that would happen to those people."

"I know grand elder-san," Trunks nodded as he spoke, "But this has nothing to do with that, I met some friends in another universe and found out that some souls here tend to each other to try and fill a whole in their hearts are left if they aren't taken to the after life in time. So I wanted to ask Porunga-san if he could separate a soul that got eaten by another and bring it here to where I am."

"Hmm," the grand elder thought as he brought his hands to his face. "I can't say if I know the answer to that, but it never hurts to ask Porunga." getting to his feet the grand elder picked up the laptop that had been left on Namek if they ever need to get in contact with each other and headed out side.

"Oh," A voice said to Ichigo's side causing him to jump, turning his head he saw Urahara

who had his gaze set on the screen with a grin on his face. "Extra terrestrial life. Tell me Trunks-san, in the designs that I'll be getting will there be spaceship designs?" he asked as in the screen a field came into view along with more aliens of the same species standing around, with a green sky in the back ground.

"We only have three different ship designs so you can create you're own if you want, the engines though we retrieved from the attack ball that Goku-san came to Earth on and their design where modified and upgraded over the years." Trunks answered with turning away.

"So are you alien as well?" Yoruichi asked as she appeared on the table in her cat from sitting on the table.

"Half-alien," Trunks replied and started to pet her, "Both my father and Goku-san came from the same planet."

Purring in delight as he petted her, Yoruichi leaned into his touch as in the screen seven orage spheres about the size of basketballs came into view, standing by them was a younger looking Namekian wearing robes.

"Dende, Summon Parunga." Moori called out to the younger Namekian.

"Hai, grand elder." Dende answered with a nod, raising his hands in front of him Dende began to speak in his native tongue, "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!"

Looking at the screen, Ichigo was skeptical any of this would work, but he was also interested in the fact that he is seeing real aliens for the first time, 'Then again,' he thought as he glanced at Trunks who was still petting Yoruichi, 'He's suposively half-alien.' he thought, suddenly something on the screen caught his attention. Focusing on the picture he saw as the sky began to darken suddenly before the balls flash and sent seven arcs of lighting into the air. The seven arcs then came together into one and expanded until a massive form stood over the dragon balls that made even Yami seem small in comparison.

"I am the eternal dragon Porunga, what is your wish?" the dragon spoke in a deep but comforting voice.

"W-what the hell?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Hey now young man," Dende reprimanded as he turned to look at the screen, "Don't go using that kind of language, there young ones nearby."

"Ah, sorry."

"It's okay just be more considerate next time," looking directly at Trunks, Dende spoke up again. "Trunks-san what exactly do you want to wish for?" he asked with a smile.

"Right," Trunks nodded and stopped petting Yoruichi who glared at him for his lack of attention. Throwing her an apologetic look, he turned his head to look toward Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, what was the name of the hollow who devoured your mother?"

"Grand Fisher." Ichigo answered in a monotone.

Turning back to Dende, Trunks continued, "Dende-san, I want you to ask Porunga to separate the soul of Kurosaki Masaki from this universe that I'm in from that of the hollow Grand Fisher and have her brought here where I am right."

"Understood," Dende responded with a nod, turning back to Porunga he spoke again in his native language. Relaying the wish that Trunks had asked him to Porunga, Dende waited as the dragon to give his answered.

"It's a simple task," Porunga spoke as he brought up one of his hands into an okay sigh. "However, it will take all three of my wish for this year for me to affect that other universe, is that okay?" it asked.

"Of course it is!" Ichigo called out as he moved to sit beside Trunks, getting the dragons attention. "Please do what ever you can to help my mother."

Looking down on the screen, the dragon saw the hope in the young mans eyes and nodded. "It shall be done." with that it's eyes started to glow a brighter red than they were and after a couple of seconds he returned to noraml. "Kurosaki Masaki's soul is now separate from the hollow known as Grand Fisher." it stated before it started to glow. "Fairwell!" the dragon called as it's from started to shrink and disappear.

Looking around him Ichigo searched for his mother, not seeing her he turned back to the screen, "Wait!" he called out as the dragon disappeared, "Where is she? Where is my mother?" he asked as the dragon balls rose into the air and disappeared.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara called out getting his attention, turning he was about to yell at him when he saw him pointing towards the end of the table. Looking in that direction he saw the form of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time as it slowly appeared before his very eyes.

"Kaa-san!" he called out as he stood on his feet and stood as he watched her fade completely into reality.

* * *

><p>Hearing someone calling for her, Kurosaki Masaki opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry and all she could see in front of her was an orange and grey blur, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. Masaki saw a young man standing in front of her, "Eh?" she questioned and took a good look at him, "Ichigo-chan?" she questioned as she took in the similarities between the young man in front of her and her son. "I-is that really you Ichigo-chan?" she asked as she hesitantly brought her right hand up.<p>

"Ah, Kaa-san," the young man answered with a nod. "It's me Ichigo!" and stepped towards her.

"Ichigo-chan!" Masaki called out and moved to embrace him, hearing a jingle, she stopped and looked down. Hanging from her chest was a chain, "Huh?" she questioned as Ichigo reached her and took a hold of her hand.

"It's alright," he reassured and she looked up at her son. "It's just your chain of fate."

"Chain of fate?" she asked and looked back down at it. Suddenly the chain began to glow, "What's going on?" she questioned as it completely disintegrated.

"No!" Ichigo called out, turning to Urahara he yelled. "Urahara-san please you have to do something?"

Urahara for his part, was astonished, to think that such a power could exist that could not only separate a soul from a hollow but to do so from a universe away, 'That dragon maybe even more powerful than the spirit king.' he thought as he watched KurosakiMasaki reappeared before his eyes.

When he saw the chain of fate begin to glow, he was curious because instead of the red glow that was usually associated withhollowfication it was a white glow. When Ichigo had turned to him and asked him to do something, he shook his head and pointed to the chain.

Looking back at the chain, Ichigo saw as it disappeared from his mothers soul form leaving behind unmarred flesh and reiatsu particles. That began to gather above her head becoming a halo, "What?" Ichigo asked as he saw the halo appear above his mother's head.

Following his gaze upwards, Masaki saw a white ring hovering above her head. With a questioning look on her face she looked toward her son and the rest of the members in the room and opened her mouth to speak.

"Huh!" a voice interrupted, looking towards the voice she saw a computer with a woman with teal colored hair. "Looks likePorunga decided to give a little more generosity with this wish." she commented as she looked the woman over. "I'm Bulma by the way, it's nice to meet you Masaki-san."

"Oh, It's a pleasure." Masaki responded with a nod. "But what do you mean? Who's this Porunga and how is he being generous?"

"Porunga is the eternal dragon of Namek, he's the reason that you're able to see your family again after so many years." Bulma answered, "As for his generosity, he turned your chain of fate into halo like the spirits in our universe have."

* * *

><p><strong>A review on this chapter would be appreciated, I'm not sure if I did a well enough job. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

Standing before the assembled captains of the gotei 13, with in the captains meeting hall. Ginjo dressed in shinigami clothes, listen on as his crimes against soul society were read out loud, 'Why isn't central 46 doing this?' he thought as Sasakibe Chojiro finished reading for the paper.

"Kugo Ginjo," Chojiro spoke up once more, "Of all the crimes listed in this trial, how do you plead?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Ginjo responded, "Does it matter? I will be found guilty either way!"

"I repeat," Chojiro said. "Of all the crimes listed in this trial, how do you plead?" he finished sounding a little more firm than before.

"Hmph," Ginjo smiled, "I plead guilty." he responded with a finality that was not lost on them.

"Very well," Yamamoto spoke up. "Kugo Ginjo, all your crimes have been reviewed by the captains of the gotei 13 and after new information came into light, with much discussion we have decided to sentence you to twenty thousand years," he paused, the words that were about to come from his mouth foreign to him. "of community service."

"Wha!" Ginjo responded, his eyebrows raising skyward in surprise and his mouth hanging open.

"This community service will entail that you work for gotei 13 as a substitute shinigami." Yamamoto continued ignoring Ginjo's reaction, "You will be place at site of our choosing while under surveillance," looking towards Ukitake he nodded.

Stepping forward Ukitake, brought his hands forward, in each hand he held an item that was precious to the fullbringer. "Ginjo-kun," Ukitake began has he approached the man, stopping in front of him he held out the substitute shinigami badge and his cross. "Over the years that we have known each other, I'm sure you've never thought fondly of me after discovering the badges true purpose." he said as he looked in the eyes. "However you may think of me this badge is the only thing that will keep you alive. If you decided to break your ties to soul society or commit any acts that we view as a crime we will have no choice but to sentence you to death." he finished and gestured for Ginjo to take the items from his hands.

Looking at Ukitake in the eyes, Ginjo could tell there was something he wasn't being told, 'What could this new information be, that it would grant me a pass to keep on living?' he thought as he looked down at his badge and cross. Narrowing his eyes, he decided to ignore it and reached for his possessions; taking them from Ukitake's hands he watched as the man moved back his place by his vice-captain.

"Kugo," Yamamoto spoke up gaining his attention, "As a newly reactivated substitute shinigami, your first mission is to have Tsukishima Shukuro remove himself from one of our shinigami." as he finished the door opened, causing Ginjo to turn. He watched as two members of the 2nd divisions assassination corps, brought in a man with a large afro with his arms bound to his side by kido.

"Please," Zennosuke begged as he is forced to kneel before the shinigami captains. "Don't kill! I know what I did was wrong, but I just couldn't say no to Tsukishima-san. If he hadn't saved my life I would have been dead long before I joined the academy." he pleaded hoping to that his life would at least be spared.

Looking down at the man, Ginjo dropped his head, his chin hitting his chest as he wondered why had Tsukishima needed to insert himself into this mans past, 'Well, I suppose I should just ask him when I see him.' turning to the captain commander as he lifted his head, he nodded. "Of course I'll have Tsukishima remove himself from this mans past as soon as possible." responded, putting on his cross he placed his shinigami badge in his robes, "So when do I leave?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Immediately," Yamamoto responded, "These two members of the 2nd division will accompany you to Karakura town in the human world, once Tsukishima removes himself from Kurumadani's past they will escort him back to soul society." the old man explained, turning his head towards Mayuri he nodded at the other man.

Smiling with wide diviouse smile Mayuri stepped forward, "This soul phone is for you're specific use, you will receive all your orders from it." the man spoke as he pulled out the phone from his robes and handed it over to Ginjo. Accepting it with a nod, he put it away. "and this," Mayuri continued as he pulled out a box and opened it. "Is a precaution in case you decided to betray us." he said as he pick up to metallic bracelets. "It's based on the kido that Urahara created for Aizen." he said with distaste at the thought that he did not create it himself. "Once you put them on, only a captain will be able to remove them and, if you try anything like lets say cut them off they will cause you to explode." he finished his grin back in full force.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Ginjo responded as he looked down at the bracelets, "Isn't this going a little far?" he asked as he looked around at the room.

"It's the only compromise that we could agree on," Soifon said as she glared at the fullbringer. "If I had it my way you would be in the execution grounds by now."

Ginjo sweat-dropped, and his face went completely blank as he stared back at the woman, 'Thank god for that.' he thought in a deadpanned manner. Grabbing the bracelets he put them on and watched as they shrunk to fit him snugly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Kugo Ginjo, you're dismissed!" the captain commander ordered, bowing his head Ginjo turned and head out the door, the two 2nd divisions members close behind with a confused looking Kurumadani between them.

"What just happened?" the Afro shinigami asked as he looked between his captors.

* * *

><p>After making their way to the back of the castle, Hikifune led Trunks through a forest heading towards the direction of the column. Walking in silence for several minutes they came upon a red colored gate, as they reached it Hikifune stopped prompting Trunks to stop as well. Turning to him she said, "This is as far as I can take you, you're on your own from here on out." she smiled as she walked pass him while patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck, something tells me you're gonna need it."<p>

"Thanks!" Trunks replied as he watched her go, turning back to the gate he took a deep breath and let it out. "Well here goes nothing." he said aloud and walked through the gate. As soon as he passed through the gate the surrounding forest disappeared, and he found himself in a field separated into all four seasons. With a path that led straight to the column of energy, deciding to ignore the field for now Trunks walked towards the column.

Half way there he stopped as he felt a change in the energy, as the presence of millions upon millions of souls awoke.

'_**Welcome.**_' a voice that sounded both male and female spoke, as though coming from everywhere. '_**Please step forward, we have much to discuss.**_'

Narrowing his eyes, Trunks thought about what just happened, even though the voice sounded as if coming from everywhere at once; he hadn't felt anything change in the atmosphere that would indicate where the sound of the voice came from. 'So it can break into my mind with no problem.' he thought before deciding to step forward. As he walked along he looked around the field and noted that the seasons had started to change around him, 'Is it putting on a show to impress me?' he wondered as reach the column and stopped about three meters away.

"You wanted to talk to me? So talk." Trunks spoke aloud and waited for the spirit king to speak. When no respond came, he tried again, "What's wrong? If you went through all this trouble to have brought here, why won't speak?" asked hoping to get answer. Suddenly Trunks saw a vision of himself walking into the column, until he was in the center, "A private talk then?"

'_**Yes.**_' the voice answered.

"Right." Trunks sigh, clenching his fist at his side he walked forward into the column of energy; bracing himself for the pain that might come from walking into such a mass of energy. He was surprised when the energy flowed around and through him without any harm, unclenching his fist he relaxed as he walked to the center and stopped.

"So now what?" he asked and Immediately, his mind was over taken by images of things that could come to pass and the reason they could.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since, Masaki got separated from the hollow known as Grand Fisher. After introductions where made and explanations given, Ichigo and his mother had made their way back to the Kurosaki clinic.<p>

Now standing outside the clinic, Masaki took in the home that Isshin and her had chosen to raised their children, 'I've been gone for so long and, yet this place hasn't changed.' she thought as she inspected her home closely. Noticing that one of the windows was different from the others she inspected she turned to Ichigo and asked. "Ichigo-ch-, sorry I mean Ichigo-kun." she corrected herself at her sons embarrassed look. "What happen to your window?" she asked as she pointed towards it.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused, glancing at his bedroom window he couldn't see anything wrong with it. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with the window."

"Well no, not right now," Masaki began, "But it's obviously been changed, since is different from the rest of the windows." she pointed out as she brought is attention to the other windows.

"Oh," Ichigo said as he thought about. "It's nothing, we just need to have it replaced when the old man went to far with one of his morning wake up calls." he explained.

"Wait, Isshin isn't attacking you in the mornings to wake you up is he?"

"Yeah, but how do know about that? He didn't start waking me up that way until I was twelve."

Sighing and shaking her head, Masaki face palmed as she explained, "Your father always had this ridiculous idea that you need to get strong, so he was planning on starting to wake you up with a surprise attack every morning." she explained and looked at Ichigo to see his disbelieving face.

"That's why I got him to compromise to let you take karate classes instead."

"I never would've quit in middle school if I'd known that." Ichigo muttered.

"That would explain it then," his mother spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder. She gestured towards the front door, "Come on, let's go say hello to everyone."

Walking towards the door together, Masaki reach out and grab the door knob, turning the knob she pushed the door open and shouted out, "Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan Tadaima!"

* * *

><p>Karin and Yuzu sat alone at the dinner table since ever since Ichigo's friends had left and, Isshin seeing that his daughter was not up to cooking today had gone out to buy dinner. The two girls looked up at each other at the same time and met each others eyes, in each other they could see the same emotions reflected.<p>

Disappointment and regret.

"Yuzu," Karin spoke up for the first time since they were left together. "I'm sorry." she began as she drew her gaze away. "If I hadn't been going through Trunks' computer we would never have learned about the dragon balls and-"

"It's okay." Yuzu interrupted her older sister, causing her look at her. "I wanted to get mama back as much as you did. I really wanted the dragon balls to have worked and brought her back to us." Yuzu confessed. "So their's nothing for you to feel sorry for, it was just bad luck that she was," she stopped and bit her lips, as tears came to her eyes. "That she got eaten by a hollow." she finished in a whisper.

"Yuzu," Karin said as she got up from her chair and move to comfort her sister. "Don't c-"

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan Tadaima!" a familiar voice interrupted.

Turning to face the door at the same time, the sisters got greeted by a sight that they never thought they would never see in person, Kurosaki Masaki's smiling face.

"KAA-CHAN!" they screamed in unison, as they ran toward their mother, with wide smiles on their faces.

Running forward to meet them half way, Masaki opened her arms and welcomed them into a hug.

"It's so great to see you both," Masaki spoke as she hugged them to her person. "You've grown so much, I bet the boys are all over you two."

"Kaa-chan!" Karin called out between sobs, sounding embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Masaki said before kissing them each on their foreheads. "All three of you have grown so much since I've been gone and I just want to know everything about all of you."

"Hmm," Yuzu responded with a nod as she looked at her mother, reaching up she wiped the tears from her face. "B-but," she took a breath as to calm herself, "How are you here? Tou-chan said that we couldn't get you back." she asked tears running down her face again.

"Your tou-chan is a smart man," at this she heard Karin and Ichigo snort, causing her to smile. "But he's not right about everything."

"Ah, that's something we can all agree on." Ichigo spoke up from where he was standing behind Masaki. Separating from their mother, Karin and Yuzu looked around her to see their brother. His eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Ichi-nii," Karin began, "Does this mean that the dragon balls worked?" she wanting to get confirmation from her brother.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod. "According to Urahara, Porunga seems to ignore all laws of nature when he grants his wishes." he explained and gestured towards the halo above Masaki's head. "Though since Trunks-san was looking to separate Kaa-san from Grand Fisher first, Porunga couldn't bring her back to life."

Looking above their mother's head, both girls noticed the halo that floated above Masaki's head, standing completely still as even as she moved her head.

"Kaa-chan-"

"Tadaima!" Isshin called out in a loud and exuberant as he walked through the door. interrupting their conversation, "Yuzu, Karin! Daddy's bought all your favorite foods and desserts, so turn your frowns upside down!" he continued as he walked forward with his head held up and his eyes closed, with a bright smile on his face. Getting no response from his daughters, Isshin opened his eyes and saw something that made his heart beat a millions kilometers per second.

"Masaki-chaaaaannnnn!" He screamed as he dropped the food and ran to embrace the love of his life, when he was three feet away, he jumped into the air to tackle his lost love into a hug.

What happened next came as a surprise for the Kurosaki siblings, who have grown up with talks of their father complaining to the poster of their mother about their treatment of him. Masaki, at the last second stepped aside and grabbed Isshin by the back of his head, slamming him face first into the ground.

"Oi Anata!" She screamed as she got to her feet and stomped her foot on his back. "Stop with your embarrassing behavior already!"

"I-i-i see you still haven't c-changed at all." their father stuttered with a smile as he looked up at his with.

"Ah," Yuzu said as she broke from her trace and brought her right hand to her left. "So that's where you get it!" she finished as she turned to look at her older siblings.

Glancing at one another Ichigo and Karin nodded once before turning back to the spectacle in front of them all the while thinking, 'Are parents are weird.'

* * *

><p>In the center of the spirit kings core, Trunks closed his eyes as he got released from the vision. Sighing he clenched his fist at his side again, 'Damn it,' he thought as he turned and headed out of the column, 'This is all my fault, If I had reacted in time when Tsukishima attacked,' he stopped his train of thought as he stepped out of the column and opened his eyes.<p>

Standing before in dressed in robes that befitted and emperor, was the current vessel of the spirit king with a detach look on his face. The man didn't look any older than thirty, with ink black hair and porcelain white skin and orange eyes. He stood no more than five feet four inches in height, he looked like someone who never did any hard training in his life, but his reiatsu was comparable to a captains and perfectly in control; when he spoke his voice was emotionless and cold.

"Tell me mortal," he said the word as though it was dirty, "Why would the spirit king go to all this trouble to get you here? What is so special about you a mere mortal that it would deny me my place as its vessel until you've two met?" he asked as he walked towards Trunks, his steps short and measured.

"Nothing much," Trunks answered as he began to move forward himself. "It just had somethings that it wanted to know about me."

"Such as?"

"How my universe works, who does rules the dead and if I would qualify to become its new vessel." Trunks answered as both he and the man met in the center of the road and stopped, no more than three feet from each other.

"Oh," the man responded as his eyes, narrowed into a dangerous edge. "And what did he find?"

"I could use some polishing first." he answered with a shrug. "But it doesn't even matter, I turned down the offer anyway."

"Wise decision." the man answered as a smirk came to his face. "I wouldn't want any "accidents" to happen to you."

"Accident's, right." Trunks answered in a dry tone as he glared at the shorter man. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than waste my time here." he finished and walked past the man not once, looking back as he reached the gate and walked through.

He watched Trunks go until he passed through the gate and turned back to the stream of consciousness and power that he had earned the right have as his own all those millions of years ago, "I won't let you replace me with some upstart from another universe." he said in a cold tone and walked towards the column and straight into its center.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter felt somewhat forced, but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Making his way through the forest, Trunks put up a wall of meaningless thoughts in the forefront of his head. All to avoid thinking about what the spirit king had shown him, just in case that man was able to break into his head as easily as the spirit king himself. As he walked he took note of the forest and noticed that it had changed, 'The path is gone.' he thought as he suddenly felt as though he was not alone. 'It's just like back on Earth,' he thought as he picked a random direction and began to walk. 'They must be wearing the same cloaks as well.'

He hadn't gotten far in his new path when he felt the air shift as one of them used shunpo to appear behind him, with drawn sword helped above their heads. As his opponent slashed down at him, Trunks used zanzoken and left and after image to get cut through. As the sword was half way through, he flew from his oppositions side driving his elbow into their face and sending them crashing through several trees.

Bringing his arm down, Trunks kept his eyes on the person in front of him as they struggled to get up and, addressed all the others. "You may as well come out." he called out to the hidden shinigami. "A sneak attack is not gonna on me."

It was several seconds before anything happened, but as his first attacker got to their feet, three other men appeared, one on each side and one at his back.

Using shunpo, his first attacker appeared before him at the same distance as the others before and spoke, "You've got a mean streak in ya kid!" a familiar voice replied with an audible smirk in her tone.

"H-" he began say, but stopped when the person held up her left hand, narrowing his eyes at her, he waited to see what she would do.

"You didn't think that Kokuo-sama would just let you walk away did you?" she asked she lowered her. "You became a threat to his reign the minute the spirit king asked to have you brought to him," she continued as she brought her sword in front of her, pummel of her sword on the palm of her left hand. "**Refine, Tenshii Taiiki!**" she called out, as the her sword became energy and formed around her arms.

Thrusting her arms forward, a blast of lighting shot out from her hands at Trunks, forcing him to jump in the air to dodge. Flipping forward while in the air, he let the scythe wielded by one of the others, slashed through empty air and donkey kicked backwards. Only to ended up kicking off an invisible kaji shaped barrier and get thrown towards the tree line, where one of the others waited with a whip. Swinging the whip to the side it got covered in lightning, before it was swung at Trunks.

Spinning to his right to dodge the whip, Trunks launched a ki blast forcing his opponent to dodge before he threw himself back as a double-headed broad axe cut into the space he occupied. Suddenly he stopped in mid-air as six beams of lights slammed into his midsection, 'Rikujokoro!' he thought as he started to move. As the beams began to break the shinigami with the whip appeared above him and swung, wrapping the whip around his neck.

"AAAGGHHH!" Trunks screamed as his body got pumped with electricity.

Feeling someone appear behind him he spun around destroying the bakudo as he grabbed the whip and threw himself down as the scythe wielding shinigami attacked, cutting through the whip. Flying up, he grabbed the scythe and pulled the man along before slamming him into the other man.

"Ugh!" they both grunted as they were thrown skyward.

Turning around, Trunks grabbed the axe that was swung towards him by the belly with both hands. Throwing himself backwards, he planted his feet on the larger shinigami's stomach, taking her with him as flipped backwards before kicking her away. Using zanzouken, he appeared a bit behind her and, was about to deliver a kick when four ropes of energy wrapped around his body stopping him cold. The woman with the axe spun around as she regained her balance, her reiatsu flowing around as she swung her axe. Shooting from it a massive arc of fire, that slammed into Trunks sending crashing into the ground with an explosion.

"Gotcha!" she called out as she looked down on her work with satisfaction.

"Nice," the man with the whip said as he and the man with the scythe appeared at her side. "I bet you fried him pretty good." he commented with smirk at the taller woman.

"Look alive people." Hikifune said as she appeared before them, "He dodge that attack at the last second, so keep your guard up!" she order as she looked down into the forest for any signs of Trunks.

"Tsk," the man with the scythe tsked as they all took position to guard each others backs. "This human is beginning to irritate me." he commented in low snarled.

Keeping his ki as low as possible, Trunks looked on from his hiding spot as Hikifune and her companions stood in the air and started searching for him. 'Looks like I can't expect Hikifune-san to help.' he thought as he watched them use shunpo to look for him else where. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to run through the forest keeping himself to the denser parts hoping to find his away out.

'Even if the forest has changed, all I have to do is find my way to the castle.' he thought as he stopped and jumped to the side and hid underneath the trees canopy of a tree, as he was nearly spotted by the axe wielding woman. Once she was gone he started to make his way around the forest again, 'Once I'm in the castle I find someone to tell me how to open the gate and get back to soul society' he thought with a nod.

He had run around the forest for a couple of minutes, hiding or putting on a burst of speed to avoid being spotted, when he had finally found the path that he used when he came to visit the spirit king, 'Good, at least I know which direction to go.'

Keeping to the canopy of the trees Trunks followed the path towards to where he thought the castles location, that he hadn't been able to see before. As he ran he suddenly heard Hikifune talking in his head, '_Hiroma, Kudomi, Urushima,_' she called out, '_Have you spotted him?_'

'_No sigh of him on the west end._' one of the men answered.

'_Ditto!_' the order answered next.

'_I haven't seen him,_' the next man answered, '_But I'm at the exit now, if he comes this way I'll nail him._'

'_Alright, Urushima you stay at the exit. The rest of us will keep searching, if you find him first contact us immediately. If he escapes this forest he'll be in the clear, Kokuo-sama can only hide things from the spirit king in this forest._' Hikifune ordered and after having her orders confirmed the connection cut off.

Stopping as the connection ceased, Trunks smiled and shook his head, 'Looks like Hikifune-san really is on my side, at the very least the spirit kings side.' he thought as he concentrated his senses as far a possible. It took a while because of the cloaks they were wearing, but he was able to sense three people moving around as they searched for him and one that was standing completely still. Smiling as he opened his eyes he turned around heading in the opposite direction, silently thanking Hikifune for her help.

Arriving at the exit to the forest, Trunks was able to see the scythe wielding shinigami as he in front of the gate that led to the castle. Creating a small ball of ki in his hands, Trunks increased its mass to make sure it didn't explode on contact. Bringing his hand close to the ground he released it, and used his hand to guide it slowly towards the mans left side, while keeping it hidden.

Once in place, Trunks gestured up and towards himself causing the ball to follow his command and flying at the man at its full speed.

Seeing the energy ball flying towards his face, the scythe wielding man slashed it in half with a downward slash, "Is that the best you have?" he taunted and moved to use bakudo to contact the others. As he moved his hands in front of him to cast the tenteikura, he noticed that the ball he had cut in half was still floating on each side of him as two halves, "Wha-" was as far as he could let out before the two halves exploded, knocking him unconscious.

Running out of his cover, Trunks made it through the gate and back to the castle long before the shinigami hit the ground. Once at the other side of the gate Trunks took off into the air at his top speed, and flew towards the gate that would lead him to soul society.

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes since Trunks arrived at the gate, when he first arrived he tried forcing the gates open but he had no luck. No matter how much force he used, the gate just wouldn't open; so here he sat by the gate waiting for someone to come and let him return to Earth. Releasing a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest as he thought of what to do next, 'If nobody comes to let me back to soul society, then I'll probably have to go to the castle.' he thought and turned his head to his left taking in the japanese style castle.<p>

"You're gonna be waiting here for a long time you know." a voice called out from the gate.

Turning his head back, he didn't see anyone at first but, as he dragged his gaze up. He saw a girl sitting atop the gates, she dressed in the same cloak as Hikifune and her companions, though her's didn't cover her face, with short-cropped blue hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

Eyes that looked down at him as though she were a cat looking down at her next meal.

"And why's that?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"Hikifune and the others are getting chewed out for letting you escape." she replied as she kicked her legs out.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl Trunks hoped that what ever being chewed out by Kokuo didn't involve torture, "I don't see what the big deal is," he choose to say instead. "Going so far as to send an assassination squad after me when I didn't even accept the spirit kings offers." he commented.

"Just because you didn't accept, doesn't mean any one of your descendents born with your kind of potential won't." she replied before jumping down from the gate to land at his side.

Rolling his eyes at her, Trunks turned to look back at the castle, "Then you should tell your boss not worry, I'm not planning staying in this universe long enough to raise a family."

"Oh," the girl answered as she walked past him and placed herself in his field of vision. "So you came all the way from another universe and your just planning on leaving? To just return to your own universe?" she asked over her shoulder.

"That right." he confirmed with a nod.

Looking back at him over her shoulder, she gave him a soul-searching look and nodded before using shunpo to disappear.

It had been a good two hours before Trunks felt Hikifune's reiatsu reappear, as she headed in his direction.

"Hikifune-san!" Trunks called out with a smile as he saw her appear before and got to his feet. "Glad to see your okay, I wasn't to sure what being 'chewed' out by your boss ment for you." he commented as he walked towards him.

Looking at him seriously, she could tell that there little in counter in the woods hadn't effect whatever trust he had in her. Smiling a little she shook her head, "Don't worry about kid." she answered as he stopped in front of her and his eyes roamed her body for any injuries. As he did she decided to do the same, noticing that other than his mussed up clothing he was okay, 'Which is more than I can say for myself,' she thought dryly as he finished his inspection. 'Having an elbow driven into your face with that much force is not fun.'

"Sorry about elbow to your face," Trunks apologized as he noticed the look on her face. "If I'd known it was you I would have tried to hold back." he finished with an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right," Hikifune intone, before shaking her head. "Anyway, lets open the gate and get you back to soul society." she said as she walked past him towards the gate. "Kokuo-sama seemed satisfied with what you told Arisa, if he hadn't you probably would've been forced to wait another day or two." she said over her shoulder.

Following after her Trunks didn't respond, but the startled look on his face said everything Hikifune need to know.

* * *

><p>On Sokyoku, the gates to the royal palace opened for the third time in under a week. Once the gate had fully opened, Trunks stepped through and cleared the way for the gates to close. As he watched the gates closed, Trunks smiled at the figure of a woman he could see at the other side and waved her goodbye.<p>

"Well, now all I need to do is get back to Karakura town." he said aloud as he began to turn to head towards the populated area's of Seireitei.

"Not quite yet." a voice called from behind him. "I still need to dissect you to find out how your abilities work."

Pivoting around on his right foot, he got surprised as Nemu used shunpo to appear in front of him and pulled him into a hug. As Nemu pressed her body against his, Kurotsuchi threw two silver bands that latched on to his wrist. Feeling as his ki gets blocked and gathered by the wrist bands, Trunks moved his arms up and placed his hand between Nemu and himself; prying her arms apart before pushing her off.

Gathering his Ki around, Trunks flew up into the air as he was surrounded by a barrier and the fusatsu kakei exploded.

Looking up at the massive explosion in the air, Kurotsuchi smiled at his handy work. "I may not have created this technique but I certainly improved upon it," glancing at his vice-captain he ordered, "Nemu go retrieve the body, I want to start my dissecting as soon as possible."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu responded with a small bow as she used shunpo to search for Trunks body.

No sooner had she gone, Mayuri found himself with company as the rest of the gotei 13 captains joined him on Sokyoku hill.

"Kurotsuchi!" Yamamoto called out as he saw the mad scientist. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he glared at the 12th division captain.

"When the gates to the royal palace appeared I made my way here to investigate." Kurotsuchi began to explained with and air of tragedy. "Unfortunately when I came to greet our new human 'friend', he was acting very strange and attacked me." he said as he brought his left hand to his cheek. "So I did the only thing I could and defend myself against such a power." he finished as he brought his hands to his sides and shrugged.

"Do you expect us to believe any of that?" Komamura questioned with a growl as he bared his teeth.

"And why not?" he asked rhetorically. "Nemu and I were the only people here when he returned and, we obviously don't know how conversing with the spirit king would affect the mind of someone from another universe." he commented with his usual wide smile. "As far as I know he was obviously driven mad by coming in contact with the spirit king and attacked me. Can anyone of you say any different?"

When he receives nothing but silence by the rest of the captains, Kurotsuchi's smile widen feeling his victory assured.

"Now I will do my level best to find out what went wrong once Nemu finds his body and report it to his counter part on Earth, so that nothing like this happens again of course." he pushed on and turned towards his lab, he took several steps forward while calling over his shoulder. "Now if you would excuse me, I have-" he stopped as suddenly and without any warning, Trunks appeared in front of him.

Transformed in the same manner he was during their last fight, grinding his teeth together Kurotsuchi glared at the blond hair man who stood before him and aura of gold surrounding his form.

"You're still ALIVE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he glared with intense hatred at Trunks.

"I am." Trunks answered in a clipped tone as he flicked his left hand to the side, throwing away two silver bracelets. "You caught me by surprise when you used your vice-captain as shield, but that technique isn't enough to kill me."

"Tsk," Kurotsuchi responded as he reached for his zanpakutou, "Then there is no reason for me to-AUGH." he gagged at the end of his sentence and his eyes widen, as Trunks appeared in front of him, his left elbow driven directly into his abdomen.

Stepping back from the 12th division captain, Trunks allowed his body to fall face first into the ground.

"Sorry about this." Trunks said as he turned to look at the assembled captains. "I didn't want to drag any of you from your duties for something so unimportant." he commented as his hair returned to normal and the golden aura disappeared.

"It's alright," Ukitake spoke as Unohana moved forward to check on Kurotsuchi, "We wouldn't have to drop anything if Kurotsuchi hadn't tried to kill you."

"I guess, though now that you're all here; can I get someone to take me back to Earth?"

* * *

><p><strong>I figured since the Fusatsu Kakei works by blocking and gathering the reiatsu that the person who's it being used on, if that person where to increased their reiatsu dramatically at the point of the explosion they should come out of it okay. In this case I had Trunks transformed into a super saiyan, making the massive increased in power render the explosion worthless. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter feels somewhat rushed, but I hope it's okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

It was late at night when a senkaimon opened above the Urahara shoten. Stepping out from the senkaimon were two people, one was a short woman with short black hair that could be mistaken for a middle schooler. The second was a man with purple hair, a light tan and a muscular builded; they were both dressed in black shihakusho. After passing through the second screen door, the senkaimon closed behind them as they stood on the air, turning to look at Rukia Trunks gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you were only going to take me as far as Earth before heading back?" he asked as they both allowed each other to fall to the ground. Landing on the ground with a light thump, Rukia gave him a dry look.

"Do you really think that after having twice defeated so many captain class shinigami that soul society won't at least try to keep an eye on you?" she asked him instead, as though he were an idiot.

"Fair enough." Trunks replied as he turned towards the door as it opened. Standing at the door were Urahara, Yoruichi and himself looking curious as they sent a look Rukia's way.

"Kuchiki-san," Urahara began with his usual cheer. "I wasn't expecting you to visit so soon." he commented as they moved towards the door.

"I wasn't either," She replied with a glance at both Trunks as they stopped at the door to remove their shoes. "However, the fact that he" she cocked her head towards the Trunks at her side, as he closed the door behind him and they all headed toward the living room. "got attacked by Kurotsuchi with your Fusatsu Kakei and managed not only to survive unharmed but take out Mayuri with a **single** hit," she put emphasis on the word single. "had the soutaichou deciding to keep an eye on him until he leaves our universe." she finished explaining as they entered the living room of the Urahara shoten and took at seat at the table.

"Well it would only have been a matter of time." Yoruichi commented as she leaned forward on the table. "Though I got to ask, how did you survive the Fusatsu Kakei?"

"Oh well," Trunks began. "I just transformed into a super saiyan just as the explosion happened." he said with a shrug. "The amount of energy that the kido took to make the explosion just wasn't enough hurt me."

"Super saiyan?" Rukia asked as she looked at him. "Is that what you call that transformation of yours?"

"Hmm," the other Trunks replied with a nod. "I've already explained to Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san about the fact that I'm half human and half saiyan. Though I didn't really go into detail about the super saiyan transformation," gesturing towards his clone he got to his feet. "I'll explain in more detail after we fuse together."

Following suit, his clone got to his feet and faced him. As they stepped towards each other Rukia paid close attention as the last time this happened she hadn't been able to watch as she had gone to soul society soon after restoring Ichigo's powers. She watched and felt as they both seem to become energy as their bodies became transparent and walked into each other; with a small flash of light there was only one Trunks standing in the room. Because she was paying close attention she caught a worried look cross his face for a second before it disappeared, narrowing her eyes slightly she decided she would ask about it as soon as possible.

"Anyway," he began as he took his seat at the table. "Transforming into a super saiyan enhances my strength, speed, reflexes, eyesight, hearing, power and even sense of smell beyond what I could achive normally. In away it's similar to bankai except that its something that can only be achieved by someone with saiyan blood."

"What exactly is saiyan?" Rukia asked.

"An alien." Yoruichi replied as Tessai came into the room with tea.

"An alien?" Rukia exclaimed unable to belive what she was hearing. "As in from another country? or even dimension like hollows?" she asked looking for a more reasonable explanation.

"Not at all," Urahara answered as Tessai set the tea down and started serving everyone, "In Trunks-san's universe the planet Earth had gotten visited by extraterrestrial life forms from other planets." he explained as he took the offered tea from Tessai.

"Thank you!" he said as he and took a sip, "From what he has told us, the first alien to become a permanent resident of the planet Earth was a namekian." he continued as he placed his tea on the table. "Who after some time of wondering the Earth had become the Kami-sama of their planet." he explained in a calm voice and watched with amusement as Rukia's eyes widen in shock.

"Though before he could do that he had to split himself in two and, rid himself of all the evil in his heart. The evil half that he separated himself from then went on to terrorized the planet for many years before he got sealed inside an electric rice cooker!" he finished with a wide smile on his face as Rukia's mouth flopped up and down like a fish as she tried to wrap her head around that concept.

Shaking her head to clear her head, she gulped down her own tea in a single gulp as she collected her thoughts, 'This is nothing but some made up story!' she thought with determination. Nodding to her self, she looked Trunks in the eyes giving him her fiercest glare and pointed at him as she lifted her self up on one knee.

"This is joke isn't it!" she demand. "You had them set this up before hand to make me look like fool!"

Blinking once,twice at the shinigami. Trunks smiled, "Nope, it's all true!" he replied and watched as she sagged to down to her seat and hung her head.

"H-how can such a thing be possible?" Rukia asked once she gained her composure.

"Well in my universe Kami-sama is tittle given to the guardian of the planet, who gets chosen by the Kami before him." he said before he took a sip of his tea. "From what Mr Popo said if there is no one who could name a successor for the tittle, the spirits of the previous Kami's would have to contacted to do so."

"Right," Rukia nodded, to show that she was following along. "I guess that's enough information about you for one night, I just hope my report isn't taken as some sort of joke."

"Don't worry about that," Yourichi replied as she tapped her on the shoulder. "If they don't belive you I'll confirm your report for you." she snickered as her eyes lit up. "After all, I wouldn't want to miss the look on the captains faces."

"Well now that's settled," Urahara spoke up as he clapped his hands together. "Trunks-san why don't you tell us what happened while you where at the royal palace?"

"Alright." Trunks answered after a minute of contemplation. "But I would like ask that nothing said here gets back to soul society."

The tone of his voice caused the mood to change abruptly. Glancing at each other the other Tessai, Rukia, Urahara and Yoruichi came to a quick decision and nodded in agreement, knowing that whatever happened at the royal palace may affect the future.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Coming home from school proved to a brand new experience for the Kurosaki siblings. Usually they would be greeted by their father in his usual exuberance, trying to hug Karin and Yuzu or attacking Ichigo when he happens to get home late for dinner. Today Ichigo had made it back just in time to walked through the door with his sister to a scene he never thought he would ever see.

His father taking down the poster of their mother while she stared him down with a glare.

"What's going?" Yuzu asked as she and Karin set there bags down on coffee table.

Turning to look at his children with wide eyes filled with tears Isshin sniffed and went into a tirade. "Your mother is making take down her poster!" he yelled as he ran towards them. Grabbing Yuzu by the shoulders he moved her in front as he pleaded with Masaki. "Masaki-chaaaannnn!" he whined. "You can't take down the poster, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan will miss it." he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No I won't." Karin responded causing him to turn to her in shock.

Turning back to Masaki, he saw the look of triumph on her eyes as she smiled at the older twin.

"Well Ichi-"

"Don't even bother counting me in that equation." Ichigo called out from the top of the steps, carrying with him Karin and Yuzu's bag as he head towards his room.

"Damn brat," he muttered under his breath. Raising his voice he continued, "Since Ichigo is not being counted we decided with a vote. So far is two against and one for keeping the poster," smiling widely he walked towards Masakis side with a confident stroll. "We'll let Yuzu decide, if it's a tie we keep the poster and every month-"

"Why do we need the poster if we already have Kaa-chan?" Yuzu asked, causing Isshin to fall to his knees in agony and cry into his hands.

"You heard her." Masaki said, as she smirked down at her husband. "The poster goes, so get to it while Yuzu and I prepare dinner together." Turning to her younger daughter, her smirk soften into a smile and she gesture towards the kitchen.

"Hai!" Yuzu called out with a salute to her mother and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Karin-chan-"

"I'll set up the table with Ichi-nii." she interrupted as she moved towards the kitchen to pick up the dishes. "Cooking's never been my thing any." she shrugged and smile at he mother.

"Hmm," Masaki replied and followed behind her.

"B-but, my poster." Isshin whine one more time. Once they were gone, he looked up at the poster and smiled happy that he could finally take down the poster that he has used to draw comfort for both himself and his family in the times he felt they needed it most.

After the poster got taken down and put into storage(Isshin insisted that he at least get to keep it.) and, Ichigo had helped his sister setting the table while their mother worked with Yuzu in the kitchen, exchanging recipes. The Kurosaki Family had gathered together for their second meal as a family in a long time(even if Masaki didn't really need to eat.)

The air around the table was light as Masaki asked about school, friends and any after school activities that they may under take. From Ichigo she found that he would have to leave after dinner because his boss has a job for him to do that night. Karin had spoken about how the soccer club would start holding practices soon so she would be arriving later in the evening, while Yuzu talked about the cooking club that she wanted to join but wasn't sure she had the time.

"Well that's what I'm here for," she said. "So join the club and have fun, not to mention make sure to bring back a couple of recipes I would love to try them myself."

"Hmm!" Yuzu responded with as smile as she dug into the food they prepared together.

They had gotten halfway through their meal when the door bell rang. As her family looked at each other, wondering who it could be at this time. Karin got up from the table and made her way towards the door, taking a look outside from the small window she saw Urahara and Trunks standing outside of the door; the latter looking uncomfortable.

Opening the door, she smiled at the two before she noticed someone standing slightly behind them, "Rukia?" she asked and the shorter woman pushed her way between the two. "Just couldn't keep away from Ichi-nii huh?" she asked with a smirk, causing the shinigami to blush.

"Of course not!" She yelled as she glared up at the taller girl, 'Even Ichigo's sisters have gotten taller than me.' she thought before she continued. "I'm here because the soutaicho wanted me to keep an eye on Trunks." she justified as she walked past the girl once Karin stepped aside.

"Sure you are," she said as she watched the shinigami walk into their home. "So what brings you guys here?" she asked and she gestured for Trunks and Urahara to walk inside.

"Sorry about this," Trunks apologized. "I was planning to wait until sunday to visit but," he looked at Urahara who smiled shamelessly as they walked by her.

Closing the door she walked side by side with Trunks before grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to stop him in the hallway.

"Trunks," She began before she looked up at him. "Thank you." she said as a small smile crossed her lips.

Looking down at the girl, Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. "There's no need to thank me," he began. "If I hadn't ever come here you could have continued to live a normal a life as you could even with ghost involved." opening his eyes he looked back at Karin as she got a confused look on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll let Urahara-san explain, he has more of flare for these things."

Nodding, Karin walked past him and made her way to the dinner table.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner that Urahara had decided to explain the circumstances of Trunks visit to the royal palace and the reason Kurosaki Karin could become a potential target for assassination by the royal guards.<p>

"This is bullshit!" Ichigo yelled as he got to his feet, slamming his hands on the table. "Why would Karin having this power to make her a target?"

"It's not just that she has the power," Urahara said as he readjusted his hat. "Is that she has more the potential to surpass Kokuo and, he is not the type of person who would let anyone take his place without fight. Unfortunately, that would involve killing them before they could ever become strong enough to make a difference."

"Damn it!" Ichigo replied in a mutter as he sat back down. "So what are we gonna do? Is there any way to keep them from learning about Karin?"

"For now we don't really have to do anything." Urahara answered. "However, once Karin-san makes it to soul society her powers will start growing at an exponential rate and, there is nothing we could do to stop Kokuo from finding out."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo spoke up suddenly and pulled out his shinigami badge. "Urahara we-"

"Don't worry, I made sure to set up a field to deactivated before we knocked."

"Right." Ichigo sighed, glad for Urahara planning ability.

"This is all well and good," Karin said as she leaned on the table. "But how am I suppose to stop captain class shinigami from making me non existant once I'm dead?" she asked wanting to get to the point.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu said as she looked at her sister in shock.

"Yuzu calm down," Masaki said as she placed her hand on he daughters shoulder. "Remember death is part life, you don't need to get to shock by it." she tried to reassure her youngest child.

"I know, but Karin-chan is speaking about as though it didn't even matter!"

"Yuzu," Karin sighed and sat up straight. "This is the only way I can talk about this. With the way the world works I could be dead and on my way to soul society tomorrow."

"Karin-chan!"

"What if we trained Karin? Allow her to gain access to her shinigami powers, so that she can control the growth of her powers once she gets to soul society." Rukia said with a contemplative look on her face.

"While an admire able idea, it won't work out to well." Isshin dissuaded as he rubbed the back of his head. "With the exception of certain people, my family has always had a lot of reiatsu. If we start training Karin, her powers would grow just as fast as within soul society and, once her reiatsu gets picked up by the 12th division it will only be a matter of time before they inform the royal palace."

"Hmm," everyone at the table hummed as they tried to think of something that they could do.

Suddenly a cell phone rang, causing everyone to look at Rukia. Reaching into her shihakusho, she pulled out her soul phone with an apologetic look. Walking towards the hallway she pressed answered the call, "This is Kuchiki." she greeted and waited for a response.

"Of course I am." she answered. "Well maybe theirs something wrong with your equipment."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it is there?" she asked sounding sarcastic, as she turned to look at the table. "Because I'm looking at I'm looking at him right NOW!" she finished with a yell and hung up.

"Sorry for the interruption." Rukia said as she took her seat.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, It wasn't about Karin." Rukia reassured with a shake of her head. "It's about Trunks again. Ever since gotei 13 decided to keep an eye on him, the 12 division have been unable to pick up his reiatsu with their equipment."

"Hmm," Urahara intoned as he looked closer at Trunks. "That's something that we all seem to have a trouble with. Ever since Trunks-san came to the Urahara shoten, I've kept a close eye on his reiatsu fluctuations." he explained as a smile bloomed on his face. "From what I have gathered, he is able to complete suppress his energy to the point that he seems like a regular human."

"Alright," Karin spoke up as she got to her feet. "It's decided then."

"What's decided?" Trunks asked sounding confused.

Sighing, Karin shook her head with a smile. "That you're going to train."

"What! Why do I have train you?"

"Because it's your fault that I happened to get into this situation!" Karin exclaimed, as she pointed at him. "Okay sure, if you hadn't transformed that hollow would have killed you and Tsukishima would have had his way. But I also wouldn't have awaken a power that would have stayed dormant all my life." she accused as she brought her hands to her hips and, glared down at him.

"Right." Trunks sighed wondering if this trip had been such a good idea. "But if were gonna do this we need to get you a rival. That way you'll have someone to compete against to become stronger."

"No sweat!" Karin answered. "Tatsuki-chan will be the perfect rival, she already wants to train under you anyway." she explained as she took her seat.

Nodding once, he turned his attention to the rest of the Kurosaki family, "This is okay with all of you right?"

"It's fine," Masaki answered. "As long as my Karin is okay I don't have any complaints."

"Hmm!" Yuzu exclaimed with a nod of agreement. "Karin-chan just be sure to get really strong!"

"I will!"

"Just take responsibility." Ichigo answered with a nod. "I can fight anyone who comes after Karin and defeat them, but-" he stopped as his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw the number on the caller ID, "Sh-" he stopped when he saw the glare his mother was giving. "ooot!" he finished earning himself a nod. "It's Ikumi-san, I'm already late for work."

Getting up from the table he hurry towards the door, "Oi Trunks, Like I said just help Karin anyway you can." he called out as he ran out the door.

"Well you heard him," Karin spoke up as she propped her head up with her hand on the table. "Ichi-nii is leaving this to you. He usually prefers to do everything himself, so he's really placing his trust in you."

"I'm glad." Trunks answered, as there gazes met.

"Hmm," Isshin hummed, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I suppose if everyone's on board with this then I have no choice." he said in all seriousness. "Trunks," he raised his voice. "If anything were to happen between you and Karin make sure to take responsibility!" he exclaimed and watched in amusement as Trunks' eyes widen in shock and his face flushed red.

"W-w-what!" he stuttered out as he tried to regain his composure.

"Grrrrr!" the fierce growling that he heard made Isshin, freeze in place. As suddenly, Karin jumped on the table and kicked him face.

"Idiot!" she screamed as he fell from his chair and rolled backwards hitting the wall with a thud.

"Ugh!" he groaned as his body twitched. "I-i-it was a-a-a j-joke." he stuttered before he slumped down to the floor.

"Hmm," Yuzu intoned with a finger on her chin. "I guess I can see it."

"Y-yuzu!" Karin stuttered. "Not you too!"

"You think so?" Masaki asked, causing everyone at the table to look at her.

"Definitely! Karin-chan hasn't gotten along this well with a guy in a long time."

As the two continued to talk about how to set them up(much to Karin and Trunks dismay.), Urahara and Rukia were shaking with suppressed mirth; as they watched the two Kurosaki women make plans for a wedding.

* * *

><p>Fives days later, Karin found herself in a field outside of Karakura town with her friends and family. As they stood in front of around black and white spaceship, with the words capsule corp painted on it, she couldn't help but smile widely. 'I'm actually going to go into outer space!' she thought as she looked up at the ship.<p>

Once she had manage to dissuade her mother and sister from further talk about marriage. She brought the conversation back to her training and how they would proceed. After much talk and suggestions, training in Karakura town got dismissed as the 12th could track them anywhere on Earth. The dangai while ideal because of the time difference, got dismissed because it was closely monitored by the 12th ever since Kageroza's attack.

That left the only viable training place that the gotei 13 couldn't spy on them as: Huoco Mundo!

However, that was also dismissed as the steady growth of her and Tatsuki's powers would attract to many hollows. Frustrated, Karin had commented on they would have to go there anyway; as they just couldn't leave the planet. When Trunks had smiled and called her a genius she had gotten suspicious, and now here she stood in front of the ship that would take them to another planet.

"Are sure this safe?" Ichigo asked again as he looked at the round ship with doubt.

"It's fine," Trunks answered as he worked on his laptop. "I've already flew the ship to the nearest inhabited planet to get some readings on the atmosphere and check out the local wild life." he explained. Pressing a couple of keys, Trunks turned his laptop towards Ichigo. "The atmosphere breathable, if a bit lighter than here on Earth. There aren't any animals on the surface of the planet to worry about and we will bring our food incase the food on the planet is uneatable." he explained as he showed him the pictures of the area he picked for their training.

"I guess that's alright," Ichigo relented. "I just don't like the thought of sending my little sister into space with some guy."

"Tsk!" Tatsuki exclaimed with a smirk as she stopped beside him getting. "It's not like they're going on their own and besides, Trunks is a little to respectful to even think about doing anything." she said and gave him a punch in his arm. "The only thing you have to worry about is how strong I'm gonna become!"

"Don't think that just because you're gonna be doing training that you're gonna get stronger than me," Ichigo said with a challenge in his voice. "I'm going to get even stronger than I'm now by the time you return."

"Oh," Tatsuki's smirk widen and her eyes narrowed. "Then when I come back I'll make sure to show you how strong I've gotten."

"Bring it on!"

"If you two are done flirting, let's get a move on already." Karin said as she turned to look at them. "I want to get my training started as soon as possible."

"Were not flirting!" they yelled back together, their faces flushed. Turning to look at each other in the eyes, they noticed how red their faces were before huffing and turning away from each other.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Isshin laughed as he took in the scene, "Masaki-chan, looks like our Ichigo is attracting all sorts of attention." he said and laughed even harder when Ichigo glared.

"I'm so glad," Masaki agreed as she watched her son and Tatsuki. "I always thought they would make a good couple when I saw them at karate practice."

"K-kaa-san!" Ichigo stuttered as his blush deepened.

Once everyone had calmed down and all the equipment had gotten checked and goodbyes where said. Karin, Tatsuki and Trunks had entered the capsule corp ship, and taken their seats. While he set the flight for their next destination, Trunks activated the speakers for the outside of the ship.

"Everyone, please step back were about to take off."

Moving back a good twenty meters, Ichigo with his friends and family watched as the door to the ship closed, creating an air tight seal.

Suddenly the ship gets surrounded by a bright white aura and floated up ten meters into the air as the legs raised into the ship. Once the legs are secured the round ship stayed in place for another second, as everyone held their breath, before it shot up into the sky becoming nothing more than a dot before it disappeared.

Everyone was silent, knowing that they wouldn't be seeing anyone of them for a whole month.

'Beep, beep, beep' a noise broke through the silence, drawing everyone's attention away from the sky. Sitting on a rock beeping away, was Trunks laptop; Ichigo walked towards it intending to shut it off to stop the beeping. Reaching down, he stopped as a screen opened in the laptop with Karin smiling widely at her brother.

"Ichi-nii," she said her voice full of excitement. "This is incredible, we only just left and already outside our solar system."

"Really?" Yuzu asked as she appeared beside her brother. "That sounds so cool!" she exclaimed her eyes bright with excitement.

"So how did it look when we took off?"

"It was like shooting star!" Orihime spoke up as she appeared at Ichigo side.

As they continued to talk and he put in his two cents every once in a while, Ichigo was glad, that at the very least they will talk to each other everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to skip ahead the full month for the training, and try to close the bleach chapter of this story. Since the manga isn't going very far with it's current arc and the only real enemies that they could fight would be the royal guard or the hollows.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**So after reading G-man's review and everything else that seemed to come into play while I was writing this chapter, It looks like I will have to extend the stay in the bleach world. I just hope this chapter doesn't seem to forced.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>:

**One Month Later:** **30 light-years from Earth.**

Sitting on a rock facing a field of blue grass with his arms crossed over his chest. Trunks eyes moved quickly back and forth as though following the movement of a particular quick fly, in truth he was watching the sparring match between Karin and Tatsuki as they moved at speeds to quick for any normal person to follow. Today was the last day that they would stay on this planet and to commensurate finally returning home, the two girls decided to have one last fight with no special attacks before they took off.

Dressed in tight black shorts that ended above their knees, tank tops, fighting gloves and white sneakers. The girls were currently keeping on the ground as they displayed the incredible leg speed they developed during their training.

Trunks eyes focus ahead of him, as both girls came into view as they stopped, their arms outstretched as they pushed against each. Right legs stretched behind them as they lean forward on their left; gritting their teeth as they struggled to gain the upper hand.

As both girls led active lifestyles before coming on this trip, they were already good in shape. However, the difficult training had brought about changes in their physiques, leaving them with more define but lean muscles and, Karin had shot up five inches in height.

Throwing herself backwards into roll, Tatsuki took Karin with her as she lost her balance.

"Aaahh!" Karin let out as she got pulled forward. Before she could regain her balance she felt Tatsuki place her feet on her stomach and push-off, sending her into the air.

Wasting no time, as she finished her roll and her feet hit the ground. Tatsuki pushed of the ground in pursuit of her rival, hoping to catch her off guard. Throwing a right at Karins face as she reached her, Tatsuki's forced to dodge back as; Karin spun to her right to dodge and deliver a spin kick. Following after Tatsuki, the two girls began a quick exchange of attacks; delivering thousands of punches and kicks in the span of a minute.

For every punch or kick delivered there usually was a parry, or a dodge. But every time that they blocked, met fist or legs head on, or score a direct hit to the others body they would leave behind a shock wave form the explosive amount of force in their attacks.

During all that time Trunks kept a close watch, as they move across the sky or even brought their battle to nothing but a few feet above the ground before moving to the other side of the field in a span of a second, and he was greatly impressed.

'Incredible.' he thought. 'I knew the training I would give them would allow them become stronger, but this is much more than even I expected in this short amount of time.' he said to himself as he compared their current levels with that of a captain class shinigami.

Both girls had taken to the training like fish to water, with Tatsuki having a distinct advantage in the physical department, while Karin soared in the spiritual. With Tatsuki it had been a lot easier to help her master the basics because her abilities where similar to his with one exception, her ki had an extra affinity: Fire!

With an affinity to fire at her disposal and after a lot of hard training, Tatsuki had manage to duplicate the effects of her Karakura Riser gloves. As well as combine it with ki attacks to make them burn hotter or turn them in to a flame version of the attack; allowing her to create a literal supernova. By helping her out with trying to properly add her to use her Ki to create fire attacks, Trunks had learned how to add heat into his own ki attacks that allowed the energy to burn hotter.

Karin had been another case all together! The range of her spiritual abilities where so great that she was able to master techniques that Mr Popo had to drill into his head with ease. She was able to fight an opponent without the need for her vision, hearing or even sense of touch, as though it was second nature. As she used her opponents ki to create a connection between herself and her opponent that she could follow anywhere.

Her Ki sensing abilities where as such, that instead of just sensing the emotions from someone's ki, she was able to tell if that person was evil by the nature of their ki. With further expansion allowing her to actually see what she was looking for anywhere on the planet.

Finally both girls had excel at using their energy for telekinetic abilities and could move rocks with a multitude of tons of weight with their minds. In the telepathic department, with their abilities the way they are they could communicate with each other and him. Although Karin, was able to take it to another level and read the their minds if she established physical contact.

'In terms of sensory abilities, Karin could give any namekian a run for their money.' he concluded in his head. 'I wouldn't be surprise if she could break the barrier between fighting class and healer class in namekian abilities.'

Focusing back on the fight, Trunks saw as Tatsuki caught Karin's left arm and spun throwing her towards the ground. Following after her to press her advantage; Tatsuki delivered a kick meant to send her crashing to the ground with more force, only to kick through an after image. Putting up her guard and keeping her senses alert she waited for Karin to appear, as she looked around herself.

Throwing herself down to dodge a punch and let Karin pass above her; Tatsuki kicked up through another after image.

"Hmph," she exclaimed as she turned and caught Karin's fist in her left hand, and retaliated with a punch that got caught. "Your speed is impressive as always." she complemented as they where locked in another struggle.

"Thanks!" Karin replied and threw herself back to throw her of balance, anticipating this, Tatsuki moved to knee her on her chin. As her knee came up Karin brought her legs up and planted her feet on Tatsuki knee, using the momentum she kicked off and flipped over Tatsuki while still holding on and stomped down trapping Tatsuki.

Gritting her teeth, Tatsuki let go of Karin's fist and spun to the right; freeing herself from the hold and delivered a spin kick as she faced Karin. Letting go of Tatsuki's arm as she delivered a spin kick, Karin spun into the other girl and grabbed her by the leg. Using her momentum she tossed her back and flew after her with a kick, forcing Tatsuki to launch a kiai attack to throw herself out of the way.

Once Karin had passed by her, she put on a burst of speed and the two went back to exchanging a couple of quick attacks. Taking a chance, Tatsuki threw herself into Karin's next punch turning her head slightly to dodge most of the attack as she got by Karin's defenses and head butted her. Moving with her as she's thrown back, Tatsuki punched Karin stomach knocking the wind out of her before pressing her attack. Punching Karin several more times in the stomach, she had the younger girl doubling over and delivered an upper cut to her chin; the force throwing Karin towards the sky.

Using zanzouken, she appeared above Karin with her arms locked together to deliver a hammer blow. Suddenly, Karin flipped forward and spun around bring her hands together in front of her and launched a kiai attack at Tatsuki. The attack caught the older girl head on, throwing her into the first cloud layer. Following after her, Karin closed her eyes and felt out for Tatsuki's ki. Finding it quickly she closed the distance between herself and the older girl and launched a kiai down to dodge Tatsuki's punch; catching her off guard as she grabbed the extended arm and pulled herself in delivering a knee to the side of her face.

Still keeping a hold on Tatsuki's arm, began to spin around quickly before the other girl could recovered and threw her down towards the ground. Using zanzouken, Karin made it out of the cloud before Tatsuki, spinning once she kicked out just as Tatsuki came out. Catching her on her stomach and increasing the speed of her decent. Flying down after her Karin, caught her in a bear hug from behind and increased her speed as she flew towards the ground.

As the ground approached, Tatsuki had regain her composure and intertwined her legs with Karin's before flying in the opposite direction. Causing both of them to spiral out of control and, crash into the ground creating a crater.

Running to the edge of the crater Trunks looked down at the forms of both his students as they struggled to get to their feet. They were both covered in dirt and bleeding from cuts that they sustained during the crash, as they got to their feet and moved to attack each Trunks spoke up.

"Okay, that's enough!" he ordered, "This is a sparring match not an all out fight." he continued and gestured towards the ship. "You two should hit shower, while I prepare the medical kit and set our course back to Earth. We'll just call this one a draw."

"Hmm," they both responded, not taking their eyes of each other, with an intense look on their faces as the tension mounted.

"H-hahahahahaha!" they suddenly broke out into laughter and the tension between them disappeared, before they jumped out of the crater and started to make their way back to the ship.

"Nice job up their Karin, using the cloud cover to your advantage was definitely a good move."

"Thanks," Karin replied with a smile. "Though I still haven't gotten use to your constantly stepping in to get through my attacks, I not the type of person to walk run away but you take to another level."

"Heh," Tatsuki smirked as she rubbed her cheek. "Maybe but this cut on my face shows how close you've gotten."

As the two of them entered the ship and their voices faded, Trunks turned back to the crater and putting his hands in front of him he concentrated on all the displaced dirt. Bringing his hands together he move the dirt back into the crater, before walking over and flattening it with his feet, 'Not the best repair job, but it'll have to do.' he concluded to himself as he made his way back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth: Karakura town<strong>

At the Kurosaki clinic, the Kurosaki family was preparing to head over to the Urahara shoten, where they would meet with up with everyone, so that they can go out-of-town and wait for the arrival of Karin, Tatsuki, and Trunks. During the time that they were gone, in order to make sure that the school and Tatsuki's parents wouldn't ask to many questioned, Ririn and Cloude had gotten employed to help out.

During school hours, Ririn would use her powers to make everyone think she was Karin; while Cloude would Transform into Tatsuki. After school hours, Cloude would continue to pretend he was Tatsuki and work at her dojo for her and afterwards Ririn would take over and cast an illusion on the Arisawa's to make them belive their daughter was still home. Finally to make sure that Tatsuki and Karin would keep up with their classes Trunks had Urahara send all their assignments for them to work during their down time.

'All in all,' Ichigo thought as he put on his jacket. 'Everything worked out pretty well.'

"Ichi-nii, Hurry up, or were gonna be late!" Yuzu called from the door where she stood waiting with a smile, with Isshin and Masaki already waiting outside.

"Hai," he called back as he head towards the door. "So you excited to finally have Karin back?" he asked as they walked out the door.

"Hmm!" Yuzu answered with a nod, as Ichigo locked the door behind them. "I know I talked to her everyday, but it's just not the same without her here."

"I here you," he answered. "It's gonna be great to have our family together again."

"Heheh!" Isshin chuckled merrily, "And with any luck, Karin-chan's already made her move."

"Damn it old man!" Ichigo yelled as he glared at him. "How many times are you gonna bring that stupid idea up?" he questioned as the family headed towards the Isshin's car.

"Now Ichigo-kun, you know your father is just teasing." Masaki said as they all got in the car. "You need to loosen up a bit." she stated as she look at him from her seat in the front. "Besides I don't think Trunks could be the worst person your sister could marry, do you?"

"See?" Isshin said as he started the car, and drove off. "Even your mother agrees, they would make a good couple."

"They really would!" Yuzu put in and she exchanged a smile with parents as her brothers face darken and he started muttering to himself about being glad to have his sensible sister back.

* * *

><p>On the same field outside of Karakura town, that the capsule corp space ship had departed from. The Kurosaki family, the members of the Urahara shoten, and Ichigo's friends and companions had gathered together once more to greet the returning trio. Sitting on the same rock that Trunks had left his laptop before, Urahara was using the laptop to track the progress of the ship as it made its way to Earth.<p>

"Well, It looks like they are finally at the last leg of their journey." Urahara called out as they ship entered the solar system. "Everyone move back towards the trees, landings are not as clean a take off." he explained as he picked up the laptop and moved closer to the tree line.

Once everyone had gathered, he glance at the laptop once more. "They're on final approach." he stated as everyone looked towards the sky, and a small dot start become bigger. In a matter of seconds the ship reached the ground as its legs extracted and it landed with a resounding boom, picking sending up dust into the air.

For several seconds everyone waited by the tree line for the ships hatch to open. When they began to open, they moved forward to greet the friends they hadn't seen in person for the last month. Stopping several feet away from the hatch they watched as two forms came into view, dressed in casual clothes and bandages on their faces and arms.

"Karin-chan!"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Orihime and Yuzu called out together as the two brunettes walked down the ramp, breaking into a run. They greeted them with hug as they called out to them, "Orihime!/Yuzu!" Karin and Tatsuki called out in welcome as they hugged the other two girls back.

"Karin-chan, you gotten so tall!" Yuzu commented as she pulled away from her older sister and took in her new height.

"I have haven't I?" she asked as she took in the noticable differences in height between her and Yuzu. "I guess all that training really did come in handy." she continued as she took a pose and flexed her new physique for her sister.

"Wau!" Orihime called out as she looked at the younger girl. "Tatsuki-chan, you and Karin-chan have really gotten strong."

"You bet we have!" Tatsuki replied with a smile, glancing Ichigo's way her smile became a smirk. "Oi Ichigo, you better not forgotten about our agreement."

"I'm not the once you should worry about," Ichigo replied. "I just hope all that training came in handy because I'm not planning on taking it easy on you."

"That's my line." she retorted as her smirk became a smile.

Smiling back in return Ichigo said. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Seriously Ichi-nii," Karin said as she rolled her eyes. "We've only been back for about minute and you're already flirting."

"I'm not-"

"Karin-ccccchhhaaaannnn!" Isshin called out as he pushed past Ichigo and head towards his daughter. "Don't worry, daddy's magnificent chest is here to comfort you since it didn't work out with Trunks." he said as he moved to hug her. Grabbing his arms before they could inclose around her, Karin glared at her father with an incredible intensity.

"I told you there was nothing between US!" she yelled the last part, as she drove her head into his own knocking him senseless.

"Ugh," he let out as she let go of him and he stumbled back. "Y-you've certainly got-tten strong my sweet little angel." he stuttered. Shaking his head, regaining his senses. "You've also grown a bit, so I can't really say your my little girl anymore." he continued as tears came to his eyes. "Masaki-chan, one of our little girls is all grown up."

"Hai, hai." Masaki intoned as she walked to her daugther. "Karin-chan, did you have fun on your trip?"

"It was great Kaa-chan!" Karin replied as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "But I'm so glad to finally be back."

"I'm glad to have you back." Masaki replied hugging her daughter closer to her person.

"Why do they always ignore me?" Isshin muttered as he hung his head.

"You would probably have better luck if you were to act a little more civilized," Ishida replied. Looking beyond the two girls to the door he continued. "Trunks-san," he greeted with a nod. "I take everything went well with the training."

"A lot better than I was expecting." Trunks replied as he made his way down the ramp. "I would say they're about strong enough to challenge a captain in one on one fight."

"That well huh?" Urahara asked and took a closer look at both girls. "It looks like they mastered your technique perfectly." he observed as he stretched his senses to read their reiatsu. "The physical changes are noticeable but I can't even pick up a trace of their powers."

"It's almost like they're regular humans." Yoruichi commented. "Even the trace amounts of reiatsu they used to give off have disappeared."

"It just go to show you how well the training had gone." Trunks said as he moved to the side of the ramp. "Now if everyone would step back." he gestured, once they moved back a couple of feet; he closed the hatch and pressed the button to put it in its capsule. Once it was inside he picked it up and walked over to Karin, "Here." he said as he extended the capsule to her.

"What? Why are you giving it to me?"

"I figure you may want to go some place to use your powers in future and not get targeted for assassination." he explained as he placed it in her hands. "Besides I can always go back home and get another one."

"T-thanks!" she replied as she placed the capsule in her pocket.

"You're welcome."

"They never stopped flirting like this while we were training!" Tatsuki exclaimed with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I hear wedding bells!" Isshin yelled as he through his arms in the air, "No-ugh!" he grunted as Ichigo finally lost it and kicked him the face.

"Would you stop it already, no one is getting married!" Ichigo said as he pointed to his down father.

"I can't believe were still on this." Trunks muttered as he shook his head.

"Come on Trunks-kun," Yoruichi said as she placed an arm around him. "It's all just for fun. Though Isshin likes to take it a little to far." she said with smile as she pointed at his prone form. "Now what do you say we all get back to the shoten and celebrate?"

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Karin, Tatsuki and Trunks had returned from outer space. During that time, Urahara had talked and about the progress of capsule technology during the month-long training. Today Urahara had broken out his carts to explained everything in detail to Trunks and Bulma, he had covered over the results of showing off the technology at the expo and how multiple companies had rally together to have a piece of the action.<p>

"You should have seen them," Urahara said with excitement in his voice. "They were making offering left and right, wanting to get a hold of this marvel." sighing with a nolstogic smile he continued, "I just wish I could show off my own inventions, but with the restriction set on me by the gotei thirteen that's been impossible." he explained.

"Anyway, after getting a patent for the capsule. I negotiated with some of Japan's finest automobile companies and the capsule technology has already started being featured in all sorts of automobile across the country and eventually the world." he said as he changed graphs. "Starting next month, by next month I would have made enough money that I can start featuring the capsule tech on all types of electronics without having to rely on contracts with another company."

"In conclusion, once Capsule Corporation is up and running with its innovation in technology its going to become a powerful competitor by the end of the year."

"Bravo!" Bulma said from the screen of the computer as she clapped her hands. "Urahara, your both a great scientist and business man." she complimented.

"Welllll, I try." he replied with a shrug. "Now what I'm most interested to know is if you managed the recreate the flesh from my gigai experiments?"

"Oh, perfectly! As things stand we can start using them for medical purposes pretty soon," she explained as she pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. "We can't grow a full body since there is no need for them here. However, body parts both human and animal, have already been created and after several test thanks to volunteers we have gotten a lot positive feedback." on screen a video started that showed several people as they tested their new arms or legs. "So far all test have come back positive and their have been no rejections, if things keep going as they are we should start taking orders to create new limps for people by the end of the month."

"Well of course they'll go well, after all I created them." he stated with a proud smile. "By the way, how are you liking the new space ships design?"

"They're incredible," Bulma answered with a wide smile. "I can see you drew some inspiration from battleships and carriers when building them, but used your foreknowledge of spiritual technology to create weapons and shielding."

"Hmm," Urahara nodded, "I'm actually quite proud of that, with the engine design that you created I was able to draw out enough power to use kido as the ships main offense and defense. With the way that technology has advance in this world it would have taken centuries before an engine capable of generating the power I need to get created."

"I generally try not to make anything that can cause destruction on this kind of scale, but once we built the ship and start going into space for exploratory purposes. I would prefer we could defend our selves and that Kido cannon is definitely gonna come in handy." Bulma answered with smirk. "Now on to our side project." she said as she pressed a couple of keys.

Trunks who had been quiet as they talked and while taking notes on the meeting looked up with a confused face, "What side project?" he asked having not heard anything about it from them during his stay off Earth.

Grinning and sharing a look with Bulma. Urahara pulled out his last chart, on the chart their was a picture of a rectangular shaped portal with familiar antenna's sticking out from the body. At each side there were a number of equations that showed calculations that went into creating it.

"Well Trunks-san, when your mother and grandfather took a look at portable senkaimon." Urahara began. "They came up with the idea of creating a universal senkaimon by combining the tech from your time machine with that of my senkaimon. All we need to do now is tested to make sure that it doesn't ended up opening anywhere else but Earth. After all we wouldn't want anything from your worlds afterlife to come here like we wouldn't want anything from our to go there."

"That's incredible!" Trunks exclaimed. "How long will it take to get it up and running?" he asked as he looked between his mother and Urahara.

"We've already build the prototype, so all we need is test it out to plot coördinates, from our Earth to Urahara's." Bulma answered as she brought up a camera feed of the senkaimon on the screen.

"The senkaimon usually leads through the dangai, before reaching soul society, we had to do some adjustments to try to have it open directly to Earth, instead of the other dimensions that exist there. Mainly the dangai, Hueco Mundo and hell since they are the three most accessible." Urahara explained as he went over the his charts.

"Is it safe?" Trunks asked sounding skeptical that such an idea could work.

"Not yet," Bulma replied as she sent a glare Urahara's way. "Despite what others may say."

"Oh come on," Urahara began, putting on his most charming smile. "Where talking about creating a portal between universes here? Think of all the things our worlds could do once they're connected together, the sharing of both culture and technology, and if we do this we can bring all the brightest minds of both out worlds together to work towards creating the most significant advancements in human history."

"Hmm," Bulma hummed as she considered the idea. "That does sound good." she contemplated.

"It will also be your chance to prove yourself as the smartest person in two universe." Urahara complimented knowing that may do the job. After spending a month interchanging ideas with the green haired woman, he learned just the right buttons to push to get her to agree some with him; and playing up to her ego and vanity was always the best.

"Mother sto-"

"Alright I'll do it." Bulma answered interrupting Trunks before he could try to talk her out of it. "After this my genius will get recognized by everyone in every single universe." she finished with a laugh as she placed her hands on her hips, causing Urahara to smile in victory.

"Mother." Trunks groaned out as shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>HFIL<strong>

Sitting on a rocky edge within the deepest parts of HFIL, Frieza contemplated the events that had transpired in the last several weeks. After spending so long trying to become stronger so that he could finally escape this miserable place and finally get his revenge against blasted monkey, he and his men had gotten approached by one of those insufferable oni's with a message from the kai's.

The fact that the kai's had decided send a messenger had piqué his curiosity enough that Frieza didn't out right kill them both again for the umpteenth time. So he allowed them to live and deliver their message: apparently both he and his men had gotten invited to take place in the next martial arts tournament that was being held by the grand kai on his planet. Seeing an opportunity to final escape this place he had accepted the offer and allowed the two onis to leave in one piece.

Once they were gone, he explained his plans to his men and the new comer and his new partner in crime: Cell, who upon arriving had attacked and absorbed two others into his person. Believing himself to be the strongest person within HFIL, Cell had tried to bring all HFIL under his command. However, after having a battle with the galactic emperor he understood that the time Frieza had spent in HFIL had not been wasted as he proved to himself as his equal in power.

Since then they have both been slowly but steadily increasing their own powers in preparation for the revenge that they both wanted to achieve.

Once they made it to the gran kai's planet they would go through with the farce of being contestants long enough to kill the monkey that had humiliated him in front of an audience. Before they attacked all the inhabitants and made their escape back to the human world, where Cell wanted a chance to kill the half-breed that had extinguished his life.

'Hmph,' Frieza thought as his mood soured further. 'To think that I could match that monkey at one hundred percent of my power only to find out he had an ace in the hole.' he ranted to himself, as he thought about the result of their fight at the tournament. When he faced the monkey that he had trained so hard to finally kill for the shame he brought upon his person, transformed once more achieving an even grander height to his power, defeated him as though he was nothing more than a child.

"GGGRRRRRR!" Frieza growled aloud as he allowed his power to run wild, causing damage to the ground around him. "WHY, WHY, WHYYYY?" he screamed to the darkness of HFIL, "WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT THAT INSOLENT WORM?" he finished as his power expanded out ward turning the rocky hill he was sitting on into an empty field.

Once the dust cleared Frieza, had allowed his aura to dissipate around before dropping down to the ground. Looking at his handy work, he couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied as handy work, suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw something that he only saw once in his after life.

'Is that a portal?' he thought to himself as he watched a rectangular shaped portal blue portal. Suddenly the portal started to become less tangible, deciding quickly Frieza flew at the portal at full speed hoping that were ever he ends up is better than this desolate waste land.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter came out really short, since I wasn't to sure how to continue it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Capsule Corporation: DB Universe, 10 minutes before Frieza's escape**

Sitting behind in a shielded control room around were the universal senkaimon was builded, Bulma looked around as the technicians who worked for capsule corporation; as theyworked away at their computer consoles. Every once in a while they would report to one another as they checked and double-check the status of the senkaimon.

_'Well this is it'._ Bulma thought as she got to her feet and walked towards the head of special projects.

"Videl," she called out to gain the younger womans attention. "How long until were ready to proceed?"

Turning from looking over the shoulder of one of the engineer. Videl woman in her early thirties with long black hair kept in a pigtail, blue eyes and light skin. Dressed in jeans, a set of capsule corp boots and a yellow shirt with a blue blazer over it smiled as Bulma walked up to her.

"All systems are green." she answered. "Were ready to start when you are."

"Good," Bulma replied with smile. "Then let's get started with out first test."

"Gladly." Videl said, raising her voice she started giving orders. "Alright everyone you heard Bulma-san. Merron start the start the count down," she order a blond hair man with a mustache. "Ann monitor the power out put of the portal, I want to know the minute something starts going wrong." she said as she as she turned her head to a woman with shoulder length brown. "Randolf, keep an eye on the coördinates of the portal and if the computer changes them imput the right ones. We don't want to open a portal hell or the Huecon Mundo." she told the balding blue haired man.

"Yes ma'am!" they all replied as they went to work with more ferocity.

"Eresa," Videl called to her long time friend. "How are communications with the other universe holding up?"

The blonde haired woman, with blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Wearing dress in black skirt and blue dress shirt tucked into the skirt looked up and said. "So far so good Videl, the portal isn't causing any interference. Urahara-san also says that they are at the site the portal is to open."

"Good, Merron where are we?"

"Ten seconds and counting: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the portal is activating!" the blond-haired man said, as the senkaimon began to draw power from the generator.

Looking on as the portal began to form in the middle of the gate, everyone smiled at the prospect that would await them at the other side.

Suddenly, beeping came from Ann console, "Ma'am, the portal is starting to draw too much power from the generators. Attempting to rectify the situation now." Ann said as she furiously tapped away at her console.

"inputting coördinates manually," Randolf said as he began typing. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"The portal won't accept the coördinates," Randolf answered as he kept working. "They keep changing at random, and some these coördinates are in our own universe."

"Damn it," Videl said as she looked towards Bulma. Receiving a nod she gave another order. "Merron, Ann cut off all power from the portal were shutting it down."

"Yes ma'am!" they answered as they type away at his console.

"Ma'am," Merron called out, "The power supply won't cut off and the portal has started to draw more power."

"What?" Videl exclaimed as the senkaimons blue portal began to intensify. "Is the portal in danger of exploding?"

"If this keeps up it will be." Ann answered as she and everyone type away at the consoles.

Moving towards the left side of the room, Videl pressed a red button on the wall causing a blast door to start coming down all over the room with the senkaimon before the windows were covered as well.

"Bulma-san," Videl called towards the head of capsule corp, only to stop as she saw that the older woman was already ahead of her. Following after her both women took off the key they carried around their necks and inserted it into a console in the middle of the room. On the console two finger print scanners lit up, placing their hands on them the computer recognized their finger prints and immediately cut off all power to the lab.

"Well is safe to say that didn't work." Bulma commented af the emergency lights came on. "Everyone, we'll analyze the data and see what went wrong. Once we find out the reason for our failure we can figure out how to fix the problem."

"Yes ma'am!" everyone answered.

"Ms. Briefs," Eresa called out. "Trunks and Urahara-san want to know how everything went, since the portal never appeared at their site."

"Thank you, Erasa I'll take the call in my office. In the mean time Videl, get the power back online and start analyzing the data from the first attempt and keep that portal off-line."

"Understood Bulma-san," Videl nodded as the green haired woman turned to leave. "Alright everyone let's get to work, we need to make sure that portal is not a danger to anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth: Bleach Universe<strong>

Standing in an open, field within Urahara Kisuke's underground training grounds. Urahara, Yoruichi and Trunks looked on as they waited for the senkaimon to open. Several minutes later, when no sign of the senkaimon appeared Urahara and Trunks turned towards the laptop set up on a table and, pressed a couple of keys.

"Eresa-chan," Urahara began, "Is everything alright on your side?"

"No it isn't." the blonde answered. "The portal is drawing in too much power and is on the process of blowing up."

"What?" Trunks exclaimed. "How are the shut down procedures going?"

"Bulma-san and Videl are at the console now, talk to you when em-" the transmission cut off.

Glancing at each other, Urahara and Trunks could see that the same thought was running through their heads.

"You two shouldn't worry too much." Yoruichi said as she walked to their side. "Bulma's a resourceful woman, what she lacks in physical strength she makes up for in brains." she assured as she placed a hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Thank you." Trunks replied with a small smile.

"Speak of devil!" she said as she gestured towards the laptop. "Eresa-chan how's everything?"

"Good so far, the emergency power just came back and the portal didn't explode." Eresa answered with a sigh.

"Good to hear." Trunks replied.

"Erasa-chan, the senkaimon never opened on our side. Can you ask Bulma for the details of what happened during the test?"

"Just second." she replied as she moved away from the screen to talk to Bulma. "Bulma-san says she'll talk to you guys in private, so I'm gonna transfer the transmission to her office."

"Thank you, Erasa-san." Trunks answered before the screen changed, to Bulma's office.

A couple of minutes later, Bulma came into view as she sat at her desk.

"Well that was a total bust."

"How so?" Urahara asked with frown.

"The senkaimon kept switching coördinates and no matter how many times Randolf input them." she replied. "Some the coördinates were placed in our universe, so I suggest you have the gotei 13 do search with incase anything came through from our world to yours."

"Well the gotei 13 isn't exactly in the know about this little project." Urahara replied with an awkward smile. "I'm not suppose to use technology developed in soul society to do anything with the human world."

"Terrific." Bulma let out in a monotone, "Well you should still tell them, if the senkaimon had connected to hell in our universe anyone of those monsters could have made their way to your world."

"The same could be said for us," Yoruichi replied. "If it connected to either hell or Hueco Mundo, you could find your self with serious problem."

"Don't worry nothings happened so far," Bulma said as she waved the idea off. "I modified Sixteen's built-in scanners to be able to detect, spiritual life forms from the data Urahara sent me. If a hollow did come through to our universe he will detected immediately."

"Not to mention, if the hollow finds itself in our universe it will get transported directly to hell and be judged by king Emma." Trunks put in.

"That is a good point," Urahara replied. "The rules of your world should keep any hollow from moving around freely." he commented as he rubbed his jaw. "I'll get in contact with soul society and tell them of the situation."

"Alright, then I'll contact you once I go over the data from senkaimon test." Bulma said as she leaned forward in the monitor. "And Trunks sweetie make sure to take care of your self alright?"

"Got it covered."

Once the screen on the monitor disappeared, Yoruichi turned to Urahara with a raised brow.

"Are you really gonna tell the old man you about this?" she asked sounding as though that's the last thing she expected.

"Of course not," Urahara replied in a nonchalant tone. "I'm just gonna make something up."

"Wait what?"

"Glad to know you still haven't changed." Yoruichi replied ignoring Trunks. "For a minute there I thought you were going straight on me." she commented as they began to walk towards the latter.

"Me? Why I would never?" Urahara said in playful tone.

Watching them go, Trunks shook his head at their antics before turning to his laptop and turning it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Coming out at the other side of the portal, Frieza stop in mid-air as he found himself in a desert of white sand. Looking around, he could see nothing but sand in every direction with the occasional white tree dotting the landscape. 'No,' he thought as his ire rose. 'I went through that portal to try to escape that waste land. Not get trapped in another.' he raged in his head.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shape in the dark sky. Looking up he saw the moon in its crescent shape. Smiling to himself, he felt his hope rise as he got surrounded by his aura and flew up towards it.

Several minutes later, he felt his frustration start to mount again as he flew into the sky towards the moon.

'What is this?' he asked himself. 'No matter how much I fly I can't reach the leave this planet.' he thought.

Looking down, he could see the ground far below him and from this height he was able to ascertain a few things about this new terrain. Stopping in the air, he saw a mountain of white far in the distance. From the many holes in the mountain, he assumed that if anything lived in this waste land then that would be a good place as any to start.

Seconds later, Frieza hovered high above the mountain. Looking down he saw as a creäture resembling a member of his race. With the exception that it had a hole through its stomach and a bone mask over its face resembling a bull, as it headed toward one of the cave entrances. The creäture itself was about a big as his father had been.

Moving down at an alarming speed, Frieza appeared before the creäture causing it to step back at his sudden appearance.

"Whoa!" the hollowed let out in surprise and jumped back, as a form materialized in his way. Taking a closer look, he started to feel silly for being surprised by such a runt.

"Grrr!" he growled at the small, purple and white 'hollow'. "Listen small fry, unless you want to get eaten I suggest you get out of my sight." he threatened as he leaned forward to show him he meant business.

Raising a brow in amusement, Frieza could tell that the creäture in front of him was nothing more than a weakling. 'The ability to read energy has certainly come in handy.' he thought as his eyes lit up with a pink light. 'I'll have to thank Cell for teaching it to me if we ever meet again.'

Suddenly, a blast of shot out from Frieza's eyes penetrating the hollow through its chest.

"AAUHHHGGG!" the hollow yelled as it felt, two burning beams of energy penetrate its body and threw him back across the sand. Moaning in pain and clutching at his chest he looked on in horror as the small 'hollow' walked towards his prone form, his arms folded on his back an amused smile on his face.

"Now that you know the difference between us," Frieza began as he stepped on the adjuchas body and walked on it till he was on his quest. "Why don't you answer a couple of my questions?" he asked and kicked the hollows hand from its body and dug his foot on the wound.

"Ugh!" Crespin let out again, as the pain in his quest intensified and for the first time since Aizen he knew what real fear was.

Leading his new master towards the forest of menos located deep within the desert of hueco mundo. Crespin wondered what this small creäture was, in some ways it resembled a hollow, with the bulbous shape of its head and the guard like protrusions on its arms and legs. 'Not to mention that weird thing over its head.' he thought and took a glanca back to spot it. Turning his eyes away quickly less he anger his new master Crespin pick up his pace.

'It's obviously not a hollow.' he thought a he turned a corner. 'Otherwise he wouldn't have ask me what I was?' he thought and allowed his mind to drift back to there in counter.

**Flashback**

_"YES! I'll answer all your questions, just please don't hurt." Crespin called out. Feeling the foots pressure alleviate and the pain ceased. Breathing heavily, he focused his vision on the smiling 'hollow'._

_"Good boy," Frieza said in a condescending tone. "Now tell me what exactly are you?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side._

_"You're kidding?" Crespin asked in response. "AAUUGHH!" he yelled out in pain as the pressure on his chest came back ten fold. "HOLLOW, I'M A HOLLOW!" he screamed in pain and desperation to get Frieza to stop._

_"Next time I ask you a question, I expect an immediate response. I don't if it sounds strange to you if you try being smart with me again I'll kill you, is that understood?" Frieza asked as kept up the pressure._

_"Y-YES," Crespin answered and immediately felt the pain subside. Breathing heavily he waited for the small creäture to ask him more questions._

_"What is this place?"_

_"It's hueco mundo, It's where all hollows live."_

_"Why can't I reach the moon of this place no matter how far a fly?"_

_Crespin got confused at this question, he had never heard anybody trying to fly towards the moon and he certainly didn't see anyway for the creäture to fly. _

_"It's because the moon is nothing but a false sky. No matter what happens in this world, it's always dark and the moon never changes."_

_"How do I get out of this place?"_

_"You need to open a gargata to travel to the human or shinigami worlds."_

_"Shinigami huh? And what exactly are these 'shinigami'?"_

_"They are the enemies of all hollow kind," Crespin answered his voice being filled with hatred. "They hunt us down and kill us using their zanpakutou. But now the strongest among our ranks the arrancars, have joined into a tentative truce with them after the winter war."_

_"Hohohohohoho," Frieza laughed as his that he had on his face became more sinister. "My oh my, looks like things in this world are more interesting than I thought."_

**End Flashback**

Afterwards the little master as he has come to call the small creäture, had drilled him on everything he could think of(and it had been a lot) before ordering him to take him to the forest of menos; as he seeks meeting the leaders of their little group. Turning a final corner, Crespin sees the familiar sight of the menos forest.

"Master," Crespin began. "Where here, it is not too much longer till we reach the meeting between the head of the adjuchas."

"Good work." his master praised. "Once we make it to the meeting I expect you introduce me as you would a king."

"Y-yes my lord."


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for another short chapter, Everyone these just doesn't want to come out any long than this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: <strong>Rise Of The Tyrant King!

**Menos Forest: Adjuchas Meeting.**

A massive hollow with a black and grey spiked turtle shell, brown skin and a bird like mask, with a hole on the right side of his chest. Massive muscular arms crossed over his armored chest, he tapped his massive stump shape foot impatiently as he awaited his servants return.

'Where is that fool.' He thought as his anger began to rise. 'If he doesn't get here soon I'll-'

He never got to finish that thought as one of his guards tasked with keeping a look out came into view, as she ran towards him and the other assembled leaders of the adjuchas.

"Enriqueta-sama!" the lithe hollowed called out, as she made her way towards him. Crotilda as she was known was, one of the smaller adjuchas in his group. She was a bright purple color that made her easy to spot, with long arms, knife like fingers and toes with a long and skinny body. Her bone white mask a ninja's hood, that covered her head, mouth and nose but left her red eyes. With a hole through her stomach.

"Croilda," Enriqueta called out in deep voice, as she stopped in front of him. "The you have news of Crespin?"

"Sir," She responded with a nod. "Maladeno and I spotted him as he made his way here, he was leading with him what I can only assume is an arrancar."

"An arrancar?" Enriqueta growled out. "Why would an arrancar come here now after Harribel made it clear she wanted nothing to do with us?"

"I don't know sir," she replied as she moved to stand with her arms akimbo. "Maybe, she finally decided to join forces against the quincy's."

"Doubtful," a high pitched voiced scoffed. "She made it quite clear that she doesn't trust any of us, just because we still keep eating other hollows."

"True," Enriqueta answered as he turned to look at the speak. "But with the way the quincys are hunting us down we may not have a choice in the matter and, since those filthy shinigami won't do anything to stop them; it's up to us."

"Hmph!" the other hollow answered, as she stepped forward into the light. "We'll see."

Achiropita, was a hollow of medium height compared to Enriqueta. With black skin and helmet like mask in the shape of a lizard and multiple guard like protrusions covering her legs arms and quest with spikes coming from her back. A muscularity define body and a long thin tail that resembled a whip with a hole on her stomach.

"Yes we will, and sooner than expected." a strong and hard edge voice said as the speaker flew down into view.

"Lämmerslint," Achiropita greeted with a nod as the bat like hollow landed next to them.

"Achiropita, Enriqueta." The adjuchas greeted as he brought his arms to his side folding his pink wings. Lämmerslint, is covered head to toe in white fur with claw like hands and talons for feet. With a lithe but muscular body and digitigrade legs, a vampire bat shaped mask and a hole just above his stomach.

"Crespin and that strange creäture are already at the edge of our meeting ground."

"Creature?" Enriqueta asked.

"Hmm, yes. It is definitely not a hollow and certainly not something we have encountered."

* * *

><p>Being led by his new servant, to meet with the leaders of the adjuchas and his future generals. Frieza smiled as they came into view, 'They certainly are in another league compared to my new tor.' he thought as he sensed their energy. 'Though nothing to worry about for someone of my talents.'<p>

Once they were five meters away from the group of four Frieza coughed, causing Crespin to start.

"Enriqueta, Achiropita, Lämmerslint." he began causing them and Crotilda to glare at him for his disrespect. "Presenting my lord and master, Frieza-sama!" he finished in a bow as he gestured with his hands towards the former galactic emperor.

"Crespin," Crotilda spoke anger in her voice. "What's the meaning of this? How dare you show so much disrespect towards our-"

"Crotilda," Enriqueta interrupted her. "That's enough! You know that Crespin is a loyal servant and he would never betray us without reason." he said as he looked her way. Turning his eyes back to the small creäture as it walked pass Crespin, he spoke again. "Tell me stranger, how is it that you managed to get Crespin to betray me and become your servant?"

"Why that's simple." Frieza stated as he stopped five feet from him, and looked him directly in the eyes. "I tortured him until he understood that standing against me would only hasten his death."

"WHAT!" Achiopita screeched as her reiatsu started to rise. "How dare you attack our torture our servants?"

"I think you mean my servant." Frieza replied with smile. "After all, he no longer recognizes your strength."

"You runt!" Lämmerslint growled out as he glared at the tyrant. "Who do you think you are to come in here and spew your garbage."

"Heheheheh," Frieze chuckled. "I'm your future ruler of course."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" the three leaders and servants laughed hard and at the statement. As they were unable to belive that such a small creäture whose power they couldn't even feel could say such a thing.

Crespin however, kept his eyes on his new master and watched as the amusement on his face increased at the antics of the adjuchas leaders, 'No,' he thought to himself. 'Frieza-sama isn't even intimidated by their power, even though they are the closes to becoming vasto lordes. Could it be, that there is that much of a difference between them.'

"Find it funny do you?" Frieza asked his smile becoming mocking as he placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you put your money were your mouth is and fight me for the right to lead this little outfit?"

"Fight you?" Achiopita asked as though she couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. "The only thing that would accomplish is getting you killed," she said as her voice took the tone of a predator.

"What are you all that afraid of little old me?"

"No one would be afraid of such tiny creäture." Enriqueta said as he glared down at him. "If you want to hasten your death as you put it, then I'll be glad to oblige you."

Turning from the three adjuchas, Frieza made his way toward a more open field. "I suggest you fight me together, it would get so boring if I have to fight you all one on one."

"Don't turn your back on me!" Achiopita yelled and used sonido to closed the distance between them, her arm drawn back covered in electricity. Thrusting it forward she smile behind her mask as her arm penetrated through the insolent runt's back. Only for her eyes to widen in confusion behind her mask, "What?" she asked as she looked around for Frieza. "Where is he?"

"My aren't we impatient." Frieza's voice called from above the air. Looking up she saw him float back to the ground and land at the other side of the open field that was their meeting place. "Now that were all ready shall we begin?" he mocked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You-"

"Achiopita," Lammerslint called out to her as he flew to her side. "Calm down it looks like this guy is more than just talk."

"If we want to beat him," Enriqueta put in as he stepped to her other side. "Were gonna have to work together."

"Hmph!" she replied as she took a deep breath and let it out. "Ready when you are."

Taking that as their queue, Lammerslint took to the air, while Enriqueta slammed a hand to the ground causing a tremor to travel through it towards Frieza. Once the tremor was close the ground rose into massive spikes that sought to impale the alien. Jumping into the air he dodge the attacks, and spun out-of-the-way from Lammerslint's first swipe. As he was falling he caught sight of a wave of electricity as it flew his way, at the last second he increased the speed of his fall and dodge moved out-of-the-way, all the while keeping his arms crossed.

Landing atop of one of the spikes that protruded out of the ground, he jumped to the side as the bat hollow let out a sonic burst destroying the spikes. Spin once more he dodge a punch aimed at him by Enriqueta and used his tail to slap him across the face sending the giant stumbling to the side.

Appearing at his back, Achiopita and spun in multiple somersaults as her tail gets covered in lightning, slashing at him with every somersault; trying to cut him in half. Without even turning to meet her attack, Frieza weaved and slipped around each slash with only a millimeter of space between them. As soon as her attacks slowed, he spun and kicked her on her side sending her towards one of the pillars that supported the menos forest. Before she could smash through it Lammerslint flew by using sonido and caught her.

Rounding back towards Frieza with Achiopeta secured in his talons, Lammerslint gets surprised when Frieza appeared above him. Moving down quickly Frieza planted his foot on Lammerslint's head and help on as he pushed him and Achiopeta towards the ground. At the last second he gave one final push and disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing back where he started the fight as the two adjuchas smashed into the ground, bring up a cloud of sand.

'Interesting,' Frieza thought as he looked towards Enriqueta who was kneeling on the ground a hand on the floor. 'So not only can he control the earth to attack, but he can use it to soften falls.'

Glaring at the small alien, Enriqueta allowed his reiatsu to become visible and placed both his hands on the ground as the spikes on his back started to glow. Suddenly the spikes shot out and like missiles they flew in Frieza's direction, before a new set grew back in and did the same. With the two sets of forty spikes flying towards Frieza, Enriqueta used sonido to move to his two allies side.

"Get up." he ordered as they shook the sand from their bodies. "With the way he moves those missiles are not gonna keep him busy for long, we have to call the gillians and assault him with everything we've got."

"Right," they answered in unison before the three let out a roar. While Frieza dodge the spikes turned heat seeking missiles with ease he noticed as from behind the support columns, massive six stories tall figures moved and converged on the battle field, after his three future generals roared into the air.

'Sneaky,' he thought with a smile as he dodge the last of the spikes and landed back where he had started. 'I like that.'

Looking towards Frieza. Enriqueta, Achiopeta and Lammerslint stood side by side as their fifty gillians gathered behind them and charged ceros. Bring forward their right arms with Enriqueta in the middle they charge a triple cero. Once all the cero's were fully charged the gillians and their adjuchas master released them upon Frieza.

Smiling as the wave and spheres of energy came his way Frieza closed his eyes and let them all hit, throwing up a massive amount of dust and shaking the ground like never before. The quaking of the ground became so bad that the support columns that held up the area they currently were in started and the forest floor started to collapse.

"Let's get out here this instance." Achiopita said as she started to use sonido to escape with both the man behind her. 'Such a waste of so many gillians just to kill one runt.' she thought as the gillians around her started to panic, not knowing what to do as the cave roof started to collapse.

Suddenly all the rocks stopped in mid-air, causing the gillians to calm as they all looked towards the cloud of dust as it finished dissipating.

'That's impossible,' Lammerslint thought as he and his companions, stopped to watch.

There stood Frieza, hovering over the massive crater that all the joint attacks had created. His hands extended forward his without a scratch on his body.

"Do you surrender or should I just crush you all?" he called out in amusement at their disbelieving looks.

"W-we surrender." Enriqueta stuttered out, and wondered if this will be the end for all of them.

* * *

><p>Once they relocated to another part of the menos forest and the gillians had made their way to safety Frieza had allowed the roof to collapse and met them at their new location.<p>

'Everything around here looks exactly the same.' he thought with some distaste. Looking a particular rock, Frieza used telekinesis to lift it. Waving his index and middle finger in a pattern, he release slashes of energy and cut it into the familiar shape of his hover throne. 'This will have to do for now.' he thought before floating to it and sitting down.

Turning the chair towards his five new subordinates Frieza smile, "Well now, let's get down to business shall we."

Swallowing their pride before their new master. Enriqueta, Achiopeta, Lammerslint and Crotilda dropped to one knee after Crespin and adress their new ruler. "At once Lord Frieaza!"

* * *

><p><strong>From what we have been show during his fight with Goku on namek, Frieza has a tremendous amount of telekinetic powers when he lifted that small Island and through it at Goku.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Well this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted, but I hope it's enjoyable.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:<strong> Fall Of An Invisible Empire!

It had been three days since Frieza took control of the adjuchas, and the gillians by default. After talking with his new generals, Frieza is informed of the Quincy threat and how only two weeks ago they had started attacking the arrancars and any hollow that they encountered. At first the attacks had only come from a small group of three or four, as they tried to infiltrate Las Noches, but after a while they had increased in numbers.

The last attack had consisted of over a hundred Quincy's all armed his incredibly powerful weapons. A good number of Arrancars and hollows that resided in Las Noches had either been killed or taken away by the Vandenreich before they were able to drive then off. All through this the Vandenreich had only lost five men, while they had weaken the defenses of Las Noches.

While that battle had happened, a smaller group of Quincy had come to attack the adjuchas. Which only fared better than the hollows from Las Noches, because of lack of knowledge of the meno's forest and the heavy amount of gillians at their disposal.

"How long ago was this attack?" Frieza had asked.

"Three days ago my lord." Crespin had answered. As the scout who was sent out to see how Las Noches had fared, he was currently the person with the most knowledge.

"Then they are going attack in full force soon." Frieza concluded. "They already scouted their enemies and are coming for kill. Enriqueta, Achiopita, Lammerslint!" he called out in a strict voice. "I want you to prepare your forces for all out war in the surface. Once these Quincy's attack have the gillians used their cero's to separate them and have all the adjuchas attack and pick them off in the confusion."

"In the mean time I will stay here and block all entrances to the meno's forest except the one they came through before." he continued not allowing them to answer. "Once they take the bait I'll collapse the ceiling on their heads and pick off the survivors."

Looking at them expectantly, Frieza raised a brow when they didn't answer him.

"Well?" he asked.

"My lord," Lammerslint began. "How shall we hide our forces when they come to attack Las Noches?"

"You don't." he simple stated. "From what you've told me about Quincy's they are particularly good at sensing energies of their prey. So You will go to Harribel with all your forces and make a claim about how you need to fight together or perish, but make no mention of me." he explained. "Once the fighting starts if no Quincy come to the meno's forest after five minutes I will join you in the battle field and we will exterminate every last one of them."

"As you command my lord!" they all answered before turning to heading out to gather all their forces.

Now here they were at Las Noches with Harribel and her forces as they prepared for another attack from the Vandenriech.

"Enriqueta," Harrible greeted as she stop by his side on the wall of Las Noches. "I'm glad you and the others decided to join us. With your support we should have an edge over our enemies."

"I hate to admit it, but we needed to swallow our pride if we wanted to keep on living." he said as he glanced her way. "The forest of meno's provided us with better protection, but as you said before, it would will only delay the inevitable."

"Hmm," Harrible responded with a nod. "Even if that is the case, I'm glad to-" she stopped as she felt the now familiar reiryoku of the Quincy as they appeared in the distance.

Turning her head she called out. "All forces prepare for battle!"

Immediately, all assembled hollows, adjuchas and arrancar jumped from their perches on the walls to meet the Quincy head on. While the adjuchas left in charged of the gillians standing on top of the dome order them to assemble facing the in coming flood of enemies.

"Harrible-sama!" Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun called in unison as they joined her and Enriqueta at the top of the wall, with Achiopita and Lammerslint not far behind.

"Get ready you three," she called out and reached for her zanpakutou and pulled it out, prompting them to do the same.

"**Destroy, Tiburon!**"

"**Pulsera Cuerno, Cierva!**"

"**Devour, Leona!**"

"**Quimera Parca, Anoconda!**"

As they each took on their ressureccion, all the arrancars at the bottom of the wall followed suit. Readying themselves for war, as Enriqueta gave the order to the adjuchas to have the gillians start their attacks.

* * *

><p>Standing not to far from Las Noches, the Vandenreich army stood at the ready, dressed in white military uniforms. They were two thousand strong not counting their king, who in their eyes was an army all on his own and the two hundred plus hollows and arrancars they had converted to their side. When they had first arrived, they were going to follow the plan of splitting into two and sending the hollow forces with some extra quicy's to attack the meno's forest. Using the knowledge of their newly acquired soldiers, they were aiming to attack the adjuchas and take them down in their own territory.<p>

So it came as a surprised when they traveled from the Ice palace to soul society, to find that the adjuchas, who their intelligence had discovered weren't willing to join forces with the arrancars. Had decided to mount a joint defense of Las Noches.

"Well," the Vandenriech king commented as he smile at the sight, and felt the rise of all the arrancars reiryoku. "It looks like they mean to give us a real war." turning to his men he nodded to his captains.

As the captains of each squad of the Vandenriech, turned to order their men into battle the sky got blanketed in light and the air with reiatsu. Looking up into the sky, they all saw hundreds upon hundreds of ceros, in ball form as they headed towards.

The weaker, inexperience soldiers, panicked and started to move towards their left and right hoping to get out-of-the-way in time. This proved a mistake, as they made themselves easy targets for the hollows who surrounded them as they cleared the cero's range of attacks.

"Tsk," the Vandenriech king let out with a frown, as he saw the results of their lack of faith in his power. Activating his revised ransoteigai, he used the spiriton strings coming from his body to create hundreds of power pack reishi arrows and launched them at the cero's.

Moving at a speed that can only be matched by the powers given by taking off the sanrei gloves, the arrows cut through the air and closed the distance of between them and the cero's before they could get any closer. As they collided, the arrows exploded outward releasing all the energy in one explosive blast powerful enough to match a cero.

Covering the desert of hueco mundo in light as they exploded. Using the distraction caused by the light, the king moved by passing the hollows that had moved from the front and headed towards the gillians standing on the walls of las noches. Using hirenkyaku, he appeared above. Spiriton strings already creating new arrows to attack with.

As his arrows fired out, a massive wave of water got between them. Before it was hit with and electric blast causing a massive discharge of energy that threw him back towards the sand.

Hitting the ground, the sand shifted turning into spikes that chased him into the air. Where multiple spikes chased after him at an incredible speed, forcing him to use hirenkyaku to dodge. Noticing that no matter where he went the spikes kept chasing him, he moved towards them and at the last second dodge towards the sky. Gathering reishi, he created enough arrows to destroy the spikes and using his hands he pointed down towards the spikes with two fingers.

Suddenly, a sonic wave hit him above. Destroying the bonds of his arrows, and throwing him crashing towards the spikes.

Once the spikes hit, they exploded. Blanketing the Quincy kings from in fire and smoke, before he fell from the sky and hit the ground. Lammerslint, flew down to the side of his fellow adjuchas and Harribel.

"We should finish him off while we can!" he called out and gestured for a cero.

Nodding, Enriqueta and Achiopeta joined him as they gathered their energy into their triple cero attack. Following suit, Harribel cut her hand on her sword and allowed her reiatsu to surround her as she brought her sword to her side.

"**Gran Ray Cero!**" she called out as she slashed her sword in front of her launching a massive, wave of pinkish-purple energy, as the three adjuchas launched their joint cero.

As the two cero crossed the distance between them and the Quincy leader, the triple cero, twisted around the grand ray cero, like a moon orbiting a planet.

At the other side of the desert, hidden behind the smoke cloud. The Vandenreich king, stood arms raised high into the air. When he was hit with the sonic wave and thrown at the spikes, he had used hirenkyaku revised form, to create a cocoon of energy around him protecting himself from the explosion. Now right above his hands a massive arrow loomed, as tall as he was and twice as thick. Once the smoke cleared he saw the cero coming his way, throwing his arms forward. The arrow got launched, creating a sonic boom as it cut through the air and hit the cero head on.

At first it seemed that the two attacks would struggle against one another, before the reishi arrow started dissolving the bonds of the cero and pushed right through, splitting the cero into two pieces that would pass by him harmlessly.

Grabbing the person closes to her, Harribel used sonido to dodge the incoming attack. Lammerslint, reacting on instinct alone flew into the sky with sonido and, glancing back he saw that Enriqueta would not dodge in time.

"En-" he shout to his fellow adjuchas as he had turned to move out of the way.

Suddenly, the arrow veer of course. Flying straight into the air before crashing into the ground far into the horizon causing a massive explosion, that covered the desert in light once more.

Once the light died down. Harrible, Achiopita, Lammerslint, Enriqueta and specially the Vandenreich king watched in disbelief at the sight before them.

Suspended in the air between the Enriqueta and the Quincy king, was Frieaze with his foot expended as though he just finished a kick.

Frowning, Frieza looked at his foot before putting it down. 'Such a dangerous technique,' he thought as he turned to glare at the Quincy. 'To think, that I had to put that much power into my kick just to reflect such a weak attack.'

"H-h-how?" the Quincy leader stuttered out as he looked at the former galactic emperor. "That attack should have burned right through you!" he yelled as he felt his fear and anger rise.

"Yes I suppose if I were anybody else." Frieza responded. "That ability to weaken the bonds between energy attacks would certainly be a sure kill. However, the I have more than enough energy to counter act it's effects."

"F-frieza-sama!" Enriqueta began, as he turned to fully give his new lord his full attention. "You saved me?" he asked confused about this turn of events, from every talk he had with Frieza he had gotten the impression that he wouldn't bat an eyelash about killing him.

"Hmm," Frieza responded as he turned his head to look at his new general. "Oh don't get me wrong. I didn't save you because I care about your existence, I did it because I'm going to need all my generals in top shape for our conquest of soul society and **Earth**." he said the name of the planet with so much inflections, that everyone could tell that was his true prize.

"Don't ignore ME!" the Quincy king yelled out as hundreds of power packed arrows were form around him. Throwing his hands forward with all fingers extended, the arrows moved at the same speed as the large one, creating a powerful sonic boom as they did.

All around Frieza the world seemed to move in slow motion, as he raised his hand and shot out enough death beams to counter all the arrows. The beams hit all the arrows and caused them to detonated no more than a few feet from the Quincy, the explosion completely canceling out the sonic boom.

"Ignore you?' Frieza asked as he moved his arm to his side. "frankly I think you're the one who needs to pay more attention." He commented as he gestured towards the battle that the rest of the hollows and Quincy were having.

Throwing Frieza a wary gaze, the Quincy leader glanced to his side. Turning completely at what he saw, the Vandenriech king couldn't believe his eyes. There before him his was his army, reduced to nothing but food for the hollows even his captains who he had been certain could hold off even the most powerful of arrancar.

'No,' he thought as the situation became clear. 'This can't be happening.' he thought as despair filled his soul.

"How?" he asked aloud, as he shook his head. "We should have been able to win this battle, even if the adjuchas and arrancars had joined forces. Were suppose to win and have our revenge against soul society for all their sins against us. Were the ones on the side of righteousness," he yelled as he turned to glare at Frieza. "SO HOW COULD WE LOOSE TO A BUNCH OF HOLLOWS?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Because I'm here." Frieza answered with a bemused smirk. "I'm certain that in the long run, if I hadn't been here to interfere you would have won this battle and go on with your plans for revenge. As it stands I killed your most powerful soldiers and allowed the rest of the hollows to pick off the small fries." he explained with shrug. "Though your power is something that interest me, which is the only reason your still alive."

Glancing towards Harribel, to make sure she understands that this applies to her as well. "You have to choices in the matter, join me and have your revenge against soul society. Or become food for one of my generals."

He couldn't belive this! This small insignificant looking creature was actually trying to recruit him. 'I should just kill the miserable bastard right now.' he raged in his head as his body shook and his fist clenched so tight that his hands started to bleed. 'But I can't! He deflected my most powerful attack as though it was nothing. Until I can create a technique that could kill him, I have no choice if I ever want to have my revenge.' he thought as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I accept." he said in a dry empty tone.

"Good, now kneel."

Watching the exchange, Harribel could tell that she had no choice but to join up as well. If fighting the Quincy leader on her own could have led to her death, then fighting this Frieza without any back up was nothing more than suicide; and as the Quincy kneel she followed suit.

'I need to send a message to Kurosaki Ichigo.' she thought as she look at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society: 12<strong>**th** **division**

Standing behind his partners and co-workers, Rin Tsubokura and Hiyosu. Akon watched the display of data on the continued monitoring of hueco mundo.

"A-akon-san," Rin stuttered out as he worked at his station. "These readings, they aren't possible are they?" he asked with a glance at the stoic man.

"I've never know us to get it wrong before." Akon answered with a frown. "Hiyosu, contact the captain we need to tell him about this immediately."

"Yes, Akon-san." Hiyosu answered as he got to his feet and ran out the doors.

"Then this means there are two of them." Rin said aloud dread filling his voice, as the reading indicated what he saw.

"Hmm," Akon answered. "Lets just hope that the guy staying with Urahara is strong enough to defeat this one. Because if all the arrancars and adjuchas have gathered together under this new ones command, it won't take long before they attack soul society in full."

Sitting in front of his monitor going over the data he had acquired from trying to kill Trunks, Mayuri rubbed his chin as he pondered. 'It's obvious his physical strength is unmatched even with the modifications I made to Nemu to hold him in place.' he thought as he glanced at his silent vice-captain. 'But he cares for others like Kurosaki Ichigo and the Quincy boy. Otherwise he wouldn't have bother to push Nemu away.'

Pressing a few more keys on the keyboard, he brought up footage of Trunks in his transformed state, 'That aura of his is flashy but dangerous and useful.' he analyzed as the footage got put through different analytical programs. 'From out first encounter, the poison from my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo was destroyed as soon as it made contact with it, and the power increased had been enough that he could treat captain class Shinigami like insects.' he glared at video as it showed him being cut in half.

'Not to mention make something like the Fusatsu Kakei worthless.'

Lean back, he thought of everything that he had gathered the speed, agility, strength, power, techniques and sensory abilities of the visitor from a different universe. 'To think that I thought the Letzt Stil was going beyond the power of humans. If he were to beging teaching his abilities to the humans of the world their would be no end to powerful souls that can become shinigami.'

"Captaaaaiiiinnn!" Hiyosu yelled as he threw the doors to his private research area and ran inside.

"This better be good!" Mayuri growled out through clenched teeth. "If this is anything like the last time, I will cut you open without any anesthesia."

"I-i'm sorry captain." Hiyosu apologized as he fell to his hands and knees. His head bowed all the way to the ground, "But sir! Akon, Rin and I were monitoring the Las Noches for any sigh of the unknown enemy activity as you ordered."

"So what is it then, have they finally attacked las noches in full?" Mayuri reasoned with a raised brow.

"Yes captain, but that's not all." Hiyosu answered. "As you expected they were Quincy, and from what we deduced from the data they were going to win the battle even with the adjuchas joining forces with the arrancars, But" he paused and looked up at his captain who had an interested look on his face.

"But?" he asked as he walked towards Hiyosu with Nemu at his side and stopped in front of him.

"There was an incident," he continued. "A new person showed up in the battle and decimated the most powerful of the Quincy forces in a blink of an eye." he said as he looked up at his captain.

"What can you tell me about this new force?" Mayuri asked now genuinely interested.

"The way it used its powers is the same as our visitor from another universe and, it looks like he maybe gathering the arrancars and adjichas under his command sir."

"Tsk," Mayuri grounded out. "Looks like that's the reason Urahara wanted us to keep a close eye on things within hueco mundo and the soul society. Our little "friend" must have made a mistake when coming here and dragged one of his problems along with him." he concluded as he walked past the kneeling Hiyosu. "Get up and follow me," he order as he and Nemu reached the door. "I want every scrap of information you can possibly get me from, I'm going to need it if I want to present my case."

"At once captain!" Hiyosu yelled out as he ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo: Las Noches<strong>

In a darken hallway of Las Noches, Harrible stood with her back to the column her arms crossed in front of her chest. After the Vandenreich leaders defeat and subsequent merging into Frieza's new army. Frieza had order all the hollows to return to Las Noches as they needed to prepare to attack soul society in full.

While a lot of the hollows there had cheered at the thought of finally destroying their enemies who have slain their race for millenniums. Harribel and her three fractions had not joined in, knowing full well the type of power that the gotei 13 wielded. So when Frieza made his way into Las Noches she had sent Sung-sun to find Nel and tell her to meet her within Las Noches.

Sighing, Harribel shook her head. 'Neliel is our only hope of getting Kurosaki to help us.' she thought, as the familiar sound of the child like hollows running feet could be heard.

"Hathibel!" the Nel called out happy to see her friend was okay. "Nel'th heard what'th happened." she continued as she stopped in front of her. "What'th do you need from Nel?" she asked with a serious tone.

"I'm glad that you understand the situation were in." Harribel answered, as she pushed of the column. "Neliel, I need you to get Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>For the Vandenreich kings powers I decided to go with what was already part of the bleach world.<strong>

**The arrows that he launched at cero's were are similar to a cero themselves, except that they are faster and more precise, because they happened to be arrows launched by a master marks man.  
><strong>

** The new edition to the ransotengai is pretty much something that I thought could work for faster shooting of arrows whether they happen to be the cero like versions of the regular ones. Think of it this way, instead of having one bow that can shoot thousands of regular arrows he has hundreds of them under his command though he can only shoot hundreds of the cero like arrows.  
><strong>

**The Cocoon that he used is a further variation of the hirenkyaku that Ishida used to create the platform that he and Orihime used to travel to the top of Las Noches. Except that it is that because of the ransotengai allows him to create a shield to protect himself from damage.  
><strong>

**And last but not least is the arrow giant arrow that he launched at Harribel and my OC Adjuchas. The attack it self is first a massive arrow that can be shot with as much precision as regular arrows. Next I added the seele schneider ability to loosen the bonds between spirit matter plus energy, with the final attack being an explosion comparable to Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago.  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

**Karakura Town**

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Ichigo kept a look out on the streets as he made his usual rounds through Karakura. This past month had been some of the happiest days of his life, ever since his mothers return to their lives he has gotten to know her better than he did as a child.

'She can be as much of a handful as the old man sometimes.' he thought with a fond smile. 'But she is exactly as I remember her.'

With one last jump, he cleared the last building that led to the bridge and started jumping on the air. He had gotten halfway through the bridge when he heard something, causing him to stop and look around. Hearing the noise again he looked up towards the sky, where he spotted a familiar from dressed in green rags.

"ITSYGOOOOOOO!" the tiny arrancar called out as she fell towards him. A wide bright smile on her face.

"Nel!" Ichigo responded, surprise to see her after so long, smiling he continued. "Its-"

"Super speed!" she suddenly called out catching him by surprise, as she shot towards him and tackled him towards the water.

"Aaahhhhh!" Ichigo yelled out as he got caught in the stomach and plummeted into the river. He is stunned for a second and water started filling his lungs before he pushed himself up to his feet taking the young Arrancar hugging him by his stomach up with him. "cough, cough!" he coughed out the water that had entered his lungs. "Nel!" he exclaimed as he removed the girl from his body and held her up in front of him and glared.

"Itsygo!" Nel said as she waved her arms at her side. "Nel ish glad to see you againth!"

"Ah," Ichigo responded as his faced soften, a smile coming to his face. "It's good to see you too." he said, "But what are you-"

"Super speed!" another voice called out. Not hesitating Ichigo jumped back and watched as Pesche hit the shallow river head first.

"Good reaction time Ichigo-kun!" Pesche jumped to his feet. "Do you remember me?" he asked as he pointed at himself.

"Pesche." Ichigo replied in a dry tone.

"Yes exactly!" Pesche exclaimed as stood to his full height giving him a thumps up. "I knew you couldn't possibly forget the ever heroic me." he finished laugh as his hands came to his hips and he thrust out his pelvis.

"That's not exactly the reason I-"

"Super speed!"

"Shit!" Ichigo let out as he brought Nel closer to his body and rolled out of the way, before coming to his feet. He watched as Pesche got run over by Dondochakka and the two of them rolled down the river. "Tsk, I completely forgot about him."

"WHAT!" Dondochakka screamed at the top of his lungs tears coming to his masked eyes. "How can you forget about me? Aren't my spots good enough? Am I not colorful enough?" he asked as he brought his hands to his mouth.

"T-that's not what I meant." Ichigo began to explained with stuttered as he saw the hollow being to cry. "It's just Pesche's entrance distracted me its all." he said as he tried to appease Dondochakka.

"See that, Dodonchakka! It's not that he forgot, just that I'm so cool he couldn't think of anything else." Pesche soothed as he patted his friend on the back.

"Your not cool!" Ichigo yelled out and pointed at him. "Your just the weirdest person I've ever met."

"W-weird." Pesche began sounding depress. "But I-"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Nel laughed at their antics. "Pesche isth weird!" she exclaimed as she pointed at him as well.

"Et tu, Nelliel-sama!" Pesche said out as he hung his head.

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head.

Looking towards dry land, Ichigo used shunpo and moved to the river's edge. Placing Nel down on her feet, he stood to his full height as Dondochakka and Pesche used sonido appeared beside their leader, friend and little sister.

"So what's going?" Ichigo asked as he looked them over. "Or is this just a social visit?"

"Oh itsth terrible Itsygo," Nel began as she made fist and tears started coming to her eyes. "For the lasth month Huecoth Mundo has been under attackth by the Qunicyth arthmy."

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked interrupting her. "What Quincy army? And Why wouldn't Soul Society tell me about them?"

"Thath doesn'th matter now." Nel shook her head as she explained. "Theyth were all killed excepth for their leader by Friethza."

"Who's Friethza?"

"Well Ichigo, Frieza is the new king of Hueco Mundo." Pesche answered. Holding up his hand he stopped Ichigo from asking any questions, "From what we've learned he only appeared about five days ago, but he conquered the adjuchas and now he has Las Noches under his control."

"Hmm," Dondochakka continued. "He is so powerful that he killed most of the Quincy army as they came to attack, and even deflected the leaders strongest attack don't cha know."

"You wouldn't tell me this if he wasn't planning something." he stated as he noticed the serious look on Nels face.

"Friethza, is planning on attackingth soul society." She stated her usual cheerful voice become grim, as she looked down to the ground. "Andth I don't thinkth they could beat him."

"Damn it." Ichigo whispered, bringing his voice above a whisper he continued. "Then we don't have any other choice but to fight." he stated and gestured towards the Urahara shoten. "Lets go to Urahara's, If anyone can come up with something I'm sure he can."

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten<strong>

Sitting around the living room table, Ichigo his friends and the Urahara taichi were quiet as Nel and her fraccion had finished explaining the reason for their sudden visit.

"I can't believe this." Ishida spoke as he shook his head. "I thought I was the last of the Quincy's, and to learn that their were so many still alive up until two days ago. It's just so," he trailed off as he saw the sympathy in his friends faces. "No. Forget it." he shook his head and readjusted his glasses. "I don't like that they all happened to get killed by this Frieza character. But I can't condone their actions, after what happened with soul society they should have all known that killing so many hollows wouldn't have changed anything."

"Your father would be glad to hear it." Urahara spoke causing Ishida to glare at him. "Now, now, I understand how you feel about the whole issue. If I were in your position, I would probably feel the same way. But the Quincy ability to use energy besides their own to kill hollows is dangerous to all spiritual beings."

"Now," Urahara continued. "Soul Society had already been keeping a close watch on Hueco Mundo, specifically Las Noches. So they were aware of the threat that the Quincy were, and have been preparing for war." he held up a finger and stopped everyone from speaking. "The reason they hadn't informed Kurosaki-san, was because this would mean he would have to fight against human opponents again."

At the end of his explanation, he saw the high school friends shift uncomfortably for a second as they recalled the Full Bringers.

"From what I've managed to learn this Frieza as Nel-chan has told us about uses his powers in same way that Trunks-san does."

"Really?" Orihime asked. "Then where is Trunks-kun?"

"He's down stairs having a sparring match with Tatsuki-san and Karin-san."

"Wait, I don't feel anything." Ishida said as he got a look of concentration on his face, stretching out his senses.

"You wouldn't." Yoruichi spoke as she got to her feet. "They're hiding their reiatsu the way Trunks taught them to." she explained as she headed for the door. "I'll go get them. If this Frieza uses his powers like Trunks, then he may know something." She said with a glance over her shoulder at Urahara.

"That would explain it." Ishida commented as with a smile. "I've been getting weird vibes as though someone's been using their powers but they were so vague I couldn't pin point them."

"Right," Ichigo commented with nodded as his eyes became hooded. "Exactly how long has Karin been here anyway?"

"Oh my," Urahara said as he pulled out his fan to hide his smile. "It looks like someone hasn't gotten over our little joke."

"S-shut up!"

"Whath joke?" Nel asked

* * *

><p>Trunks stood in an open area of Urahara's training area, a look of concentration on his face. His long hair tied back with a string, wearing a grey shirt, a light blue set of jeans and black converse sneakers.<p>

Stepping back, he dodge a right knee that's aimed for the side of face by Karin and ducked as she spun to her right and spin kicked at him with her left. Moving to grab her leg as it passed over him, he stopped and jumped as Tatsuki appeared behind him delivering a low front kick. Back-flipping as he reach the apex of his jump Trunks landed several feet from them.

"Nice try," he commented as they both turned to face him. "But I told you both this exercise is to get you to work in sync with each other. Just coming in and attacking me at random isn't gonna work."

"Yeah, just keep talking." Tatsuki replied with a smirk. "It won't be long before we hit on the face."

"I like to see try." Trunks challenged with smirk, as he took a stance. Left leg forward, right hand by his face with his pinky and ring finger closed while his other three fingers in the shape of a claw. His left arm forward with his palm upwards, he wave them over towards him; earning himself a glare from his two students.

"Ready Tatsuki." Karin as they fell into similar stances, fist clenched at their sides. The girls, dressed the same as during their last sparring match on their training planet, except that they were wearing boots of capsule corp design and no gloves.

"Yeah." Tatsuki answered and they took off running towards Trunks. A they reached him they attacked, Karin low with sweep kick and Tatsuki high with a high kick.

Lifting his left leg and lean back Trunks dodge both attacks and stepped back as they pressed forward. As they punched and kicked at him; Trunks dodge, blocked and parried their attacks and smiled. Proud of the process they had made when it came to fighting as team.

Duking under Tatsuki's upper cut, Trunks spun and grabbed Karin's arm before moving behind her and pushing her towards Tatsuki causing them both to stumble to their sides. Catching themselves before they fell they jumped at Trunks, their attacks becoming more in sync as they worked together to drive him back.

Suddenly, Tatsuki moved forward and directly attacked Trunks punching as quickly as she could. Throwing an elbow that got parried to the left she spun with the momentum and sweep at his legs. Forcing Trunks to jump just as Karin moved in with a jumping kick.

Throwing himself backwards, Trunks dodge the kick. Before Karin turned in mid air and kicked down at him from his left, forcing him to block. Suddenly he felt a grip on his right ankle and he got pulled back towards Tatsuki, who had turned to her side as she pulled him towards her elbow. Putting up his hand, he blocked the her attack and used it to pull himself over her and kicked her from behind with his left, forcing her to let go to dodge out-of-the-way.

They continued in this way, for a couple of minutes with Karin and Tatsuki doing everything in their power to land a clean hit and Trunks, leading them around the field.

"Yo! Trunks-kun, do you know anyone named Frieza?"

"Frie-" Trunks began as he turned his head, when two feet planted themselves on his stomach. "Uuuaagghh!" he grunted as he got thrown across the field and through one of the hills located in the field, before it collapse on top of him.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki and Karin yelled as they pumped their fist in the air and turned to look at Yoruichi as she approached them.

"Nice job you two." She commented as she stopped by their sides.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Tatsuki replied with a smile.

"Were gonna need to come up with a way to distract him if we want to get any hits in." Karin said as she watched the rocks start to move.

"Did you say Frieza?" Trunks asked as he pushed the rocks of his body.

"I take it you know him."

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

Standing before his army of Arrancars, Adjuchas, Gillians and Hollows. Frieza smiled as he watched them all assemble before him, 'Soon I'll make everything this universe has to offer mine.' he thought as floated up into the air to address them.

"My loyal subjects," He began with a sweep of his left hand. "Today is the day that we take Soul Society and the Gotei 13," he closed his hand into fist. "And crush them for all their transgressions against your kind."

"At the end of this day hollows shall be the dominant spiritual entities and all humans and shinigami souls will be nothing but lives stock just like the Quincy before them." he said as he glanced at his newest acquisition, who glared at him with the same hatred he has seen in Vegeta's eyes for so many years. "Now let us rejoice for the beginning of a new era!" he yelled and the crowd broke out into a frenzy screaming out his name.

Floating back to the ground he turned his back to his army and nodded at his four generals.

Taking that as their queue. Harribel, Enriqueta, Achiopeta and Lammerslint opened a large garganta and walked through it Frieza following through soon afterwards.

All around him, the former leader of the Vandenreich watched as every hollow opened a garganta and made their way to Soul Society on the orders of the current bane of his existence.

'Just you wait Frieza.' he thought as a shadow appeared below his feet. 'Once I have my revenge against Yamamoto I will make you suffer for what you've done to my people.' he promised himself as the shadow moved up and covered his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

All through out Soul Society the alarms rang, as across the Rukongai hundreds upon hundreds of gargantas opened. The shinigami of all 13 squads ran or used shunpo to all four gates, to protect the citizens of the Rukongai. Leading two of the groups of the 13th divisions towards the west gate Kuchiki Rukia and Kujo Nozomi ran with determine looks on their faces. Willing and ready to sacrifice their lives to protect the defenseless masses of Soul Society.

"Rukia," Nozomi called out as a when she noticed a large garganta open up in the sky. "We have more in coming."

"Don't worry about those," Rukia replied after taking a glance. "As long as they don't come into the Gotei 13 we have to they are not a threat." she explained. "Right now we have to get to the outside and protect the pluses."

"Righ-" Nozomi began to replied when she looked up again gasps. "Rukia!" she called out desperately as she stopped and pointed towards the sky once more.

Stopping several steps ahead, Rukia looked back to see that all the shinigami that had been with her and Nozomi had stopped as well. Looking towards the sky Rukia saw a massive ball of golden energy that in a lot of ways resembled the sun. "What is that?" she asked aloud as it got launched, the air around swirling violently as the it fell toward the Sekkiseki barrier and impacted.

"Damn it!" Rukia said aloud as the barrier was unable to dissipate the attack and started to crack at the impact point as the massive ball of energy pushed down. "Everyone keep moving, if we stay here when that thing breaks through the barrier were all gonna killed." she ordered in her firmest voice, getting everyone's attention.

"Hai!" they all yelled and resumed their run towards the gates.

High above Soul Society, Harribel watched the massive ball of energy as it caused the barrier created by the sekkiseki to crack little by little. Looking closer she noticed that it wasn't just the barrier that was giving out but the walls themselves.

'He produced such a powerful attack with so little preparation.' she thought as she unsheathed her zanpakutou knowing that she had no choice but to fight. 'If this is only the beginning, than what can he really do when he lets loose.'

Just as she thought that the barrier shattered, leaving the walls of the Gotei 13 cracked. She noticed that while the giant ball of energy had destroyed the barrier, it had shrunk to one-third of its size as it plummeted towards the ground suddenly.

Suddenly the air is filled with the reiatsu of the captains, as they combined their attacks and hit the energy ball with everything they had. Reflecting it towards the sky of the soul society.

"Hmm," Frieza let out as he watched his attack fly towards the sky. "Looks likes this will at least be entertaining." Turning his head forward, he watched as the captains of the Gotei 13 assembled before him.

"I hope my show was to your satisfaction." he commented as he crossed his arms before him.

"Impudent child!" Yamamoto began as his reiatsu rose all around him like wall of fire. "Your little show has caused great damage to both the Gotei 13 and it's pride." he said as he glared at the small tyrant. "For that I will teach you a lesson in matters!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say, except that the the reason the barrier broke under Frieza's attack is similar how the energy from the Reishukaku was able to protect Ichigo and the others before penetrating the said barrier. In this case, Frieza's attack being so heavy with energy was able to pour enough pressure to destroy the Gotei 13's main defense before it would dissipate the energy that is created from.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Man, I don't think I did a good job at all with this chapter. I found it difficult to write the fight when I was using so many people at the time, so it came out pretty badly, I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

"Hohohohohoho!" Frieza laughed as he brought his right hand to his mouth. "My you certainly talk big." he commented and brought his hands to his hips. "Well no matter," he continued and glance at his generals. "You four take care of the of the rest of the shinigami. I'll take the captains as they so generously decided to save me the trouble of going to look for them."

"Hai, Frieza-sama!" Harribel and the three adjuchas answered and sonido away.

"I won't let you escape!" Hitsugaya called out and uses shunpo to follow Harribel. He hadn't gotten more than three feet before he got forced to stop, as two beams of energy blocked his path. "Grr!" he growled as he turned to his assailant.

"Che, che, che, che, che!" Frieza said as he shook his finger at the youngest captain. "Now, now! Don't be rude I did just offer to myself as your opponent."

"Hooo," Shunsui intoned as he smiled. "Then I guess we should oblige you with our undivided attention." he said disappeared from sight.

Appearing behind and above Frieza, swinging Katen Kyokotsu in its shikai form horizontally.

'Lets end this game quickly.' he thought before the blade cut through with no resistance. 'Utsusemi.' he thought as he looked around for his opponent.

"Hiding already," he commented to the open air as he saw everyone look for their new enemy. "I didn't think the being that conquered all of Hueco Mundo would be so flighty." he said to the open air.

"Don't get me wrong," a voice said next to his ear, turning around quickly he swung his sword vertical. Hitting nothing, "I'm not hiding, I just happen to find it funny how slow you are." Frieza said as a couple of feet in front of Shunsui and launched a ki blast.

Seeing his friend about to get shot down, Ukitake moved in front of him with shunpo. Sogyo no Kotowari extended in front of him. Using the left sword he absorbed the attack and thrust the right sword forward sending the attack energy back at Frieza. As he expected, Frieza dodge the his left where Kenpachi awaited him sword raised above his head in right arm a wide grin on his face.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he swung down with all his might.

Suddenly, Frieza's tail came up as he turned to his left and grabbed Kenpachi's arm and threw him at Soifon, who had come in for an attack. As the two sailed back, thousands of pink blades flew in Frieza's direction. Flying backwards and keeping ahead of the blades, Frieza began to weave around their attacks as they separated and make several passes. Moving up into the sky, he felt as the younger captain he stopped from going after his generals appeared above him and with a shout unleashed a dragon made out of ice.

Flying at the dragon, he was about to move out-of-the-way as the blades followed him. When from his left, right front and back multiple attacks came. It was fire from his front, a tornado from his back, a bolt of lightning from his left and a wave of energy from his right. Smiling Frieza put on a burst of speed, moving faster than the captains could follow and slipped by one of the small opening left by the attacks.

_BOOM!_

The exposition sounded as it expanded, becoming a mass of flames.

"Well that certainly is an impressive light show." Frieza commented as he floated behind the most of the captains. Turning to face him, Rose swung Kinshara and launched it towards and using it to chase him towards Shinji who had activated his shikai's special ability.

Noticing the smell in the air, Frieza glanced towards the location he felt Shinji. 'What?' he thought confused as his vision turned the other way. He saw the whip heading his way as it kept expanding, and he felt as the other captains moved to attack and tried to dodge out-of-the-way as all the attacks came. But his body responded in the opposite of what he wanted and the whip wrapped around his body and started to glow, stalling him long enough that he was hit by the new incoming attacks.

* * *

><p>Watching as the creature was over taken by their joint attacks. Yamamoto, felt proud of his captains. As they had managed to work together to stop a threat whose power they have only seen on one other person. 'At the very least, this proves that the Briefs boy is not unstoppable.' he thought as he let his reiatsu calm around, but kept himself at the ready incase the creature could still fight after such an attack.<p>

Once the smoked cleared, his eyes widen. Floating their, in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his face, was the creature that the hollows had refered to as Frieza. His body unmarred, except for scoff marks, even though he took so those attacks head on.

"Hmm!" Frieza said as he lowered his arms. "That's a troublesome technique." he commented as he began to wipe away the residue from the attacks somewhat awkwardly before getting the hang of it. "I guess I found the first one of you I should get rid off." he said and turned his head to look at Shinji.

"Good luck with." Shinji replied with a smile. "My Sakanade will make it impossible for you to win." he continued and reach for his face, wiping his hand down. On his face a familiar, a mask appeared and he spoke with a distorted voice. "So I will stop holding back and get rid of you this instant." he spoke in a distorted voice. Using shunpo, he moved behind and above Frieza and slash down with all his might.

Frieza, knowing the effects of Shinji's abilities were still in effect didn't bother to move as the blade hit his unprotected back and stopped. Having figured out that he need to do the opposite of what he wanted to counter the ability, he thrust his left arm forward and down and; felt as it moved back and up going through the shinigami's chest.

"Shinji!" Rose and Kensei yelled as they watched Frieza's arm penetrate through his chest and come out his back.

"To easy." Frieza said as the others moved to intervene. With his hand still within Shinji's chest he flew up towards the sky and dislodged the captain with a powerful swing of his arms and launched as death beam after him that exploded on contact, throwing him crashing into the buildings below.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kensei yelled as his reiatsu expanded. "**Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze!**" he called out and his body got covered in a whirlwind. Once it dissipated his arms, got covered in metal with an attaching ring behind him. Bringing his hand to his face he wiped it down like Shinji had, and his face is covered in a hollow mask. "I'll make pay for that!" he declared and using a combination of sonino and shunpo he closed the distance between them.

Punching out as fast and hard as he could, Kensei gets shocked when Frieza caught his hand with no problem before punching him across the face. Shattering his hollow mask and throwing him across the Gotei 13 to crash on Syokoku hill.

Before any of the captains could react, Frieza moved, closing the distance between him and Byakuya, grabbing his arms he applied enough pressure the break them. Causing the 6th division captain to cry out. "Ugh!"

Letting go of his arms, Frieza moved back; when a sword came from the shadows of the captains cloak. Moving forward he was about to reach for the sword and pull it out, when a massive wall of flames shot up between him and the 6th division captain.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto yelled as the flames started to surround him and Frieza. "I won't let you hurt any more of my captains!" he finished as the wall of flames finished surrounding them and became a barrier of fire. "Make your final prayers because today you die."

"Well it's about time." Frieza said. "I was wondering what it would take for you to trap yourself with me."

"What!" the old man exclaimed as a shadow started to take shape within his fire Jokaku Enjo.

After the shadow disappeared, standing between him and Frieza was a man he hadn't seen for a thousand years.

"It's been a while Yamamoto Genryusei." the former Quincy leader greeted him in cold voice.

"Frederick Alexander." Yamamoto acknowledge with a glare. "To think that you, would join with this vile creature just for your revenge."

"I would do whatever it takes to bring you and the rest of Soul Society to your knees." he replied his voice cold and uncaring.

"I won't take pity on you and let you escape with your life this time." Yamamoto stated as his rage towards Frieza subsided and he focused his attention on the man before him.

"As agreed, you now have the chance to fight Yamamoto without any interruptions and I will finish of the rest of the captains." Frieza said as he is surrounded by a purple shield. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he waved goodbye and launched himself through the flames.

"Wait!" Yamamoto yelled as he moved to intercept, but stopped as Alexander stood in his way hundreds of arrows primed and ready all around him.

"You are my prey and I won't let you escape."

* * *

><p>Coming out from the flames, Frieza took stock of everything that had happened while he was inside the flame shield. Gathered around the flames the captains waited and, from what he saw Byakuya was already back in fighting condition. His arms healed with no visible sign that they were recently broken except, the blood on his gloves. Making sure not to get seen, he searched for the 4th squad captain. Spotting her arms forward while she held a shield over Shinji's prone form, he smiled and with a burst of speed he appeared in front of her; his arm extend and his palm in front of her face.<p>

"Die!" he declared and fired a ki blast that engulfed her whole body at point-blank, enjoying the shocked look and gasp that came from her face as he did.

As the smoke cleared the captains that were left had all appeared around him in an instant, each an everyone of them glaring at him.

"So which of you wants to die next?"

"No one's going to die by your hands today, Frieza!" a new voice called out behind.

"Oh," Frieza said in amusement as he saw the surprised looks on the others face and turned, to look at the speaker. "And what can you-" he stopped as standing before him with the 4th division captain held bridal style was one of those damnable monkeys. "N-no!" Frieza stuttered as he took a step back and shook his head. "This can't be! This universe shouldn't have any of you kind around." he accused as his shock became anger.

"It's not suppose to have something like you either." Trunks replied as he landed on the ground and placed Unohana down on her feet. "But that's something I'm planning on fixing."

"Tsk!" Frieza replied with a grimace. "You Saiyans never change, your all nothing but arrogant monkeys. Becoming a super Saiyan only seems to increase that arrogance." he said as he glared at the super Saiyan before him.

"So it is just like I thought." Kurotsuchi spoke. "The reason all of this is happening is your coming to our world."

"Oh," Frieza said as he glanced at the man. "So the reason I could escape from hell was all you're doing huh?" he questioned Trunks. "Well I suppose I should thank you proper-" he never finished as Trunks moved and kicked him on the face sending him flying through the sky.

"I'll take care of Frieza," Trunks said as he looked back at the captains. "Harribel-san, Orihime-san, Chad-san and Tatsuki-san need your help rounding up the hollows and Arrancars that are loyal to him." he continued and before anyone of them could question him flew after the tyrant.

"Leave something behind for me to dissect!" Kurotsuchi yelled after him. Turning to look at the other captains, he raised a brow at the look on their faces. "What? I may hate the him but, as scientist I'm always looking for new samples." he told them with a shrug.

"Nevermind," Hitsugaya sighed, as Unohana went back to working on Shinji. "Unohana-taicho what's the status of Hirako-taicho's condition?" he asked, taking the initiative.

"It will take while for me to fully heal him." she replied, "But he isn't in danger of dying."

"Right," Hitsugaya replied. "Everyone, we'll separate into 4 groups of three and Kenapachi and head out to lend our help to our squads." he ordered and seeing no one object for the time turned to Kurostsuchi. "Have there been any more hollows appearing out side of-" he stopped as in the sky above the Seireitei more garganta's opened, unleashing from them hordes of Gillians cero's already forming in their mouths. "Lets take care of this problem first." he ordered and with a nod the nine remaining captains moved to confront the Gillian hordes.

* * *

><p>Shortly after arriving at Soul Society. Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and Trunks had been confronted by Harribel, who had explained the situation at hand. Deciding to separate, Trunks had gone to comfort Frieza with Ishida and Ichigo who were planing on fighting the Vandenreich leader. While Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki headed to Rukongai to fight the hollow threat and protect the pluses. With Harribel tagging along to sway any hollow who had doubts about Frieza's plans.<p>

Now as the Gillian hordes where being decimated by the combined might of the captains. Ichigo and Ishida waited in front of the Jakoku Enjo, with Ishida concentrating on the people inside.

"Anything?" Ichigo asked as his friend, gritted his teeth.

"We need to get in there, now."

"Now your talking." Ichigo replied as he pulled Zangetsu from his back, the bandages releasing the blade. Holding Zangetsu in front of him, he called out.

"**Bankai!**"

Ichigo yelled out, as his body gets covered in a storm of black and red tinted energy. Once it faded, he stood in his new bankai form.

"**Tensa Zangetzu!**"

Taking stance with Zangetsu help above his head, Ichigo concentrated his energy as it gathered on the hilt of his sword, before moving up the blade and extending into a long blade as his body started flowing with reiatsu.

"Ishida!" he called out.

"Eleven O'clock!" Ishida replied, and turning slightly to his left Ichigo slashed down.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!**" He yelled as he released a long and thin wave of energy that cut through the flames in one slash, causing them to dissipate.

Once they did, Ichigo and Ishida aew greeted to the sight of a bloodied and tired Yamamoto Genryusei. His zanpakutou destroyed down to the hilt and his captains robe and shihakushou almost gone, leaning forward as he gasped for air.

"Old man!" Ichigo called out as he and Ishida moved to his sides. "Are you alright?" he asked as he glared at Alexander.

"It's still to early for you to worry about." Yamamoto replied. "But you should be careful, this man has the power to seal bankais."

"Seal bankai's?" Ishida asked as he activated his bow. "Kurosaki, I'll go first you make-"

"Ishida Uryu," Alexander spoke up, interrupting Ishida's planning. "The Quincy traitor." he accused with smile.

"I'm no traitor." Ishida defended himself as pulled back the bow-string, a reiashi arrow forming. "Unlike you I happen to believe that Quincy and shinigami can put their differences aside and work together." he said as Alexander's smile fell and his eyes narrowed. "I plan to become the Quincy that proves that without a doubt, just like my sensei wanted."

"Then there is no reason for me to try to sway you to my side." he said, and thousands of arrows shot out towards them suddenly, forcing them to shunpo and hirenkyaku out-of-the-way.

Appearing behind him, Ishida attacked, launching his own barrage at the other Quincy's back. As the arrows got within striking distance, they suddenly dissipated.

'What?' Ishida asked himself as he couldn't believe his eyes. 'He used ransotengai to pull apart my arrows.'

"Hmph," Alexander let out as he turned to face him, a shield appearing behind him and blocking Ichigo's attack, before arrows forced him to dodge back. "To think, that you who has gone through the same process I did to reach my power, is still relying on a bow."

* * *

><p>Flying through the sky across the Rukongai and heading towards the unpopulated areas of the Soul Society, Frieza Struggled to get himself under control before he hit the ground. Throwing himself backwards he went into a series of back flips, that slowed his momentum before and allowed him to regain his balance, to land on his feet when he hit the ground.<p>

'This Saiyan is more powerful than I anticipated.' he thought to himself as Trunks landed several meters in front of him. Bringing his hand up he wiped at his face with his left hand, looking at it he saw his suspicions were confirmed. 'I don't know how strong he is, since he is hiding his energy. But if he was able to send me this far with nothing but a kick, I have no choice but to go all out.'

"Since pleasantries aren't a Saiyans thing, what do you say we skip right to the main course." he said as began to gather his energy to go into his full powered form.

"That's fine by me." Trunks replied as he fell into a stance. "Word of warning, If you don't come at me with everything you have; I'll kill you."

"Che," Frieza chastised. "I intend too." with that said, Frieza's body gets covered by an intense purple aura that blotted out the light of the sun and the ground begins to shake as the clouds in the sky started to move.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed his power focusing even more. The power of his aura began to disintegrate the ground beneath his feet, until he was standing in crater 20 feet deep and 80 feet wide. That forced Trunks to float above it or fall in. Finally his muscle mass increased, his arms and legs becoming like those of a professional body builder and his chest expanded to give him to finish the look.

Lightning crackled from his body and with one last scream, an intense light lit up the Soul Society that can be seen for miles.

Trunks, having flown up into the sky to avoid getting caught in the explosive transformation, looked down as at the forest that used to surround them, as it was turned into a barren desert.

'He really doesn't have any regard for the environment.' he thought before he floated to stand in front of Frieza, allowing his own aura to cover his body. 'But there's no mistaking this,' he thought as he looked down on the tyrant. 'If I make one mistake, he'll kill me.'

* * *

><p><strong>So that ability that Alexander Frederick(My fan name for the Vandenreich king used.) is pretty much how he creates his own arrows except in reverse. This ability would allow him to stay above all other Quincy's since since it allows him to pull apart reishi and even after it's been gathered. <strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry not an update I just forgot!**

**To KaiblastX3: Sorry but I can't really bring in Goten because this version of Trunks never met him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

Glaring at the man before him, Ishida's mind raced a mile a minute. He thought about everything the man just said about them and how he was able to pull apart his with such ease. 'So that means I should have the ability to do that as well.' he thought, when Alexander moved, appearing behind Ishida arrows already firing.

'I won't-' Ishida thought as he began to use hirenkyaku.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!**" Ichigo screamed as he shunpo between Ishida and the arrows. When the two attacks collided they exploded outward, throwing them back towards the ground before they manage to catch themselves. "Ishida?" Ichigo asked with a glance at his friend.

"The arrows are heavily packed with reishi." he answered. Getting a confused look form Ichigo he continued, "Think of them a cero's before they're launched."

"Right," Ichigo answered, before they both moved as arrows rained down on them. Ishida to the left and Ichigo to the side. Using hirenkyaku, he appeared in the same height as Alexander and fired another volley only fo it to meet the same result as before. Allowing his platform to crumble he fell and attacked again and again, making an opening for Ichigo.

Coming from Alexanders left Ichigo allowed his sword to lengthen with energy and thrust forward. Jumping back, the Quincy leader dodge the thrust before he using hirenkyaku to dodge the horizontal slash that followed. Immediately, he created a shield behind him as a wave of flames came from Yamamoto turning he expanded the shield with a wave of his hands pushed forward, moving towards the flames. Once he was close enough, he use hirenkyaku and moved beside the old man, his arrows ready to fire.

When he felt the presence of the young Quincy above. Allowing his own reishi platform to crumble he dropped from the air as Ishida fired another volley of attacks. Shooting the arrows he had prepared he force Ishida to dodge as they plow through part of his volley before dodging out of the away of the others. Bringing up a shield behind him, he block Ichigo's attacked as the shinigami daikou slashed at him vertically. As his arrows formed, Ichigo disappeared appearing in front of him a Getsuga ready on his attack.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he yelled and attacked with a horizontal slash.

Alexander, had managed to create his shield in time, but gets forced to abandon offense in favor of defense as the getsuga pushed him back. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared to his right and fired another getsua, before moving to his left and back and doing the same. With four getsuga's trying to compress his from, Alexandre is cocoons himself in his shield as they explode.

The explosion was powerful and as his reishi shield started to crack, he does his best to keep it together. Once it died down, the air around him gets filled with smoke and his cocoon shield covered in cracks. He was about to move out from the smoke cover when Yamamoto appeared in front of him his right arm drawn back.

"**Ikotsu!**" the captain-commander called out, hitting his already weaken shield cocoon, shattering it in one-shot. Creating arrows as his shield broke around him he attacked, forcing the old man to dodge.

Suddenly he felt an arrow move through the smoke from behind, using ransotengai he put his spiriton strings into pulling it apart as he attack the captain commander.

'What?' he asked himself as the arrow cut through the spiriton strings and moved closed the distance. 'Seele Schneider!' he thought, only having the time to glance behind him as the sword/arrow moved to penetrate through his back. Seeing the end coming, the world around Alexander slowed to a crawl. 'Is this how it ends?' he asked himself in his heighten state of mind. 'Killed by another Quincy?' once the arrow reached an inch from his back the world came back into focus.

_BOOOOOM!_

A massive shockwave hit them, throwing him the arrow Ishida, Ichigo and Yamamoto back, clearing all the smoke. Trying to regain his composure as the wave hit him, Alexender saw as the crumbling walls of the Seireitei fell apart and; how people, homes and hollow a like got washed away by the wave. But none of that mattered as he saw his chance to finally kill Yamamoto, because as they were being swept away by the sonic boom he grabbed the seele schneider. With one full burst of hirenkyaku, he moved behind the captain commander, seele schneider held in front of him and let the force thar launched them do the rest, as they hit the ground.

* * *

><p>All around Soul Society, everything is engulfed in chaos. Hollows started appearing all around the Rukongai, the walls of the hand started to crumble as a giant ball of energy hit the shield they created. The shinigami and hollow fought against each other with in the streets of Rukongai and people ran for cover. To the hollow and arrancars, that were working together to end the cycle of fear brought about to them by Soul Society, this seemed like an ideal way to go about it.<p>

Killing and being killed, pushing forward as they're pushed back and using strategy to counter strategy.

To Harribel who tried to tried to both protect and stop her kind, it looked like nothing more than a futile effort. She understood the powers of the captains better than anyone and knew about the abilities of both the Humans and the Visoreds. Not long after she had accompied the humans to help the shinigami, she had run into her fraccion, who gave her their support and joined her in bringing this war to an end. In most cases they fought against other hollows, who had become enthralled by Friezas power and wanted nothing more than to follow his orders, forcing them to kill them.

The weaker of the hollows who had been force to come to Soul Society however get convinced to return to Hueco Mundo if they valued their existence. Everything had been going well for the six of them, with the support of the vice-captain Kuchiki Rukia and the humans who were their friend they where beginning to make a difference in this war. As more and more hollows either fled or got defeated.

Things however had changed, when the Gillians had arrived. The captains who had fought Frieza had gotten involved and were taking them out quickly, but to many of them were coming through to stop. The adjuchas who came with them ordering them to attack bring casualty list on the shinigami and the Rukongai side up.

"Harribel!" she heard Enriqueta yell in fury as he, Achiopeta and Lammersling landed around her as her fraccion dealt with others. "How dare you betray us? You know perfectly well that Frieza-sama will not stand for this."

"Enriqueta, that monster doesn't care about anything but himself. He is just another Aizen, looking to rule us with power and discard us when were no longer of use." she argued back as they attacked, jumping into the air and parrying and dodging attacks. Using sonido she covered distance between her and Lammerslint in the air. Grabbing him by the head she propelled herself over him used la gota to send him crashing into the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Achiopeta screamed as electricity surged through her hands, slapping them together, she moved her hand as apart and a ball of electrical energy formed in between her hands. Using sonido she covered the distance between the two, her hands above her. Harribel jumped back as Achiopeta appeared and through the ball her way, gathering her reiatsu she slashed her sword in front of her launching a cero. When the two attacks hit they a smoke cover, seeing this Enriqueta focused on Harrible's energy as the her and Achiopeta fought with in the smoke while they argued they're points.

"There is no need for us to follow Frieza," Harrible said as she used her sword to block and parry Achiopeta's tail. "We can all leave now and Frieza couldn't follow us back to Hueco Mundo." she said as she jumped over the a kick and drove her knee into Achiopeta's face, throwing her back.

From smoke, three sets of forty spikes flew at her from all directions. Lifting her sword Harribel concentrated her reiatsu as water moved around her form.

"**Cascada!**" she called out and slashed out, the water following her movement, crashed into all the spikes, and took them to the ground with it. The small amount of smoke that had hung around got cleared as the attack hit the streets about to take Enriqueta with it, when the shockwave hit throwing them all for a loop.

Once everything had settled, Harribel slowly got to her feet. On her feet she could see that not far from her the three adjuchas leader laid, sprawled and having a hard time even lifting their own bodies.

"W-what was that?" Lammerslint asked as he manage to push himself on his back.

"What else could it be?" Harrible asked retortically. "It's Frieza of course." she answered. "He does even care about the damage he causes as long as he wins, if we don't run now he is going to end up killing all of us."

Looking at one another, the three adjuchas had come to a decision and decided to join Harribel in her quest.

* * *

><p>With his power at his full, Frieza felt confident that he could not loose. The saiyan before him was every bit as strong as he was but, he was young. He probably lacks the fighting ability needed to defeat him in a one on one fight, 'Let's see if you're not all talk.' he thought, as he jumped forward aiming a kick for the Saiyan's chin.<p>

Throwing himself back, the Saiyan landed on his hands legs drawn back and kicked out catching Freiza in the stomach. The desert ground hadn't given him enough leverage, so Frieza was only thrown back about fifty meters. When Trunks flew after him, Frieza back flipped and smack him with his tail on the chin. As he righted himself he punched him in the stomach and drove his head into his face. Grabbing his leg as he flew back, Frieza spun around smashing Trunks into the ground.

Doing it two more times, he lifted Trunks for a third smash when he bent his upper body. Delivering an elbow to Frieza's stomach and a knee to his face, forcing the tyrant to release him and take a step back. While still upside down Trunks spun and used his newly free leg to kick Frieza on the side of the head, causing him throwing him aside. Flying after, Trunks put on a burst of speed and flew over a Ki blast as he got close to Frieza and got behind him; kicking him into the sky.

Once in the moving toward the sky Frieza allowed himself to go with the momentum. When he felt the Saiyan approach, he flipped himself to face him, hands brought to in front of him and a dark orb of pressure in his hands. Launching it before the Saiyan could react, the orb caught Trunks in the stomach and smashed him into the ground creating a kilometer long crater as it did.

Trunks had been in the ground for the total amount of a second before Frieza appeared above his left foot extended. Rolling back, Trunks dodge the charge and flew forward smashing his head on Frieza's. Following closely after Frieza as he gets thrown back by the attack, Trunks delivered a devastating combo. He punched Frieza in the stomach, face, chest, and throat a couple of hundred times.

Before grabbing the top of his head and flipping himself over Frieza to deliver a kick to his back. But his kick went through the tyrant's, 'After image!' Trunks thought before a fist drove itself into his sending him rolling across the ground.

Appearing in front of Trunks rolling form, Frieza threw his hands forward catching him inside a translucent golden ball.

"W-what?" Trunks asked as he struggled to move.

"How about we play my favorite game?" Frieza asked and kicked the large ball into the sky. Flying after it he began to kick the Trunks across the sky. Up, down, left, right and even putt a spin into one of his kicks. After kicking him around for a good two minutes, he kicked the ball up towards the sky beyond the cloud limit; appearing beside it, his back to it he back flipped and kicked the ball towards the ground at an angle.

Watching the ground approach at a rapid rate, Trunks struggled as hard as he could against the balls power to no avail. "Damn it!" he cursed as he tensed his body and the ball hit the ground.

_BOOOOOM!_

The explosion was massive, releasing a massive shockwave that made it's way to the Seireitei encompassing ten times the area Frieza's transformation had. Making the desert that much bigger. Once the dust cleared Frieza felt Trunks somewhere behind him, turning he gets hit with a punch to the face, that through across the sky for a second before he righted himself. Facing Trunks, Frieza smiled as he saw the anticipation that Saiyans are known for in the young mans eyes.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" He asked before cracking his neck from side to side. "Well have fun while you can, because I will prove I'm the strongest in the UNIVERSE!" he yelled as his aura covered him and he flew at Trunks their fight resuming.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic: 15 minutes ago.<strong>

Karin sat at home, tapping her fingers on the table. Ever since Ichigo and the others had made their way to the way to Soul Society to comfort this Frieza character, she has had a bad feeling. She couldn't place her finger on it but, she knew something bad was going to happen. 'Come on Karin, just concentrate. I'm sure whatever it is will come to you.' she thought to herself,

Blocking out her sister and mother as they talked, Karin allowed her mind to clear. The sounds of the worlds faded and she took a deep breath, stretching her senses. In her mind's eye she saw it all, her mother and sister as they prepared dinner for that day. Her father as he worked at the clinic, treating his new patient. 'Hmm, looks like he may need surgery.' she thought and allowed her senses to expand out side the clinic.

She saw her neighbors as they went through similar routines, played video games or even just talked. Further still she saw more and more people as they lived their lives, some happy, some sad, some just apathetic about their situations. Before long she was able to feel the whole of Karakura town and could tell anyone where each person was. Strangely she was unable to feel any hollows.

She was about to stretch her sense out further when she felt something, that was both a part of and completely separate from Karakura. Frowning, she concentrated on this thing, until beyond it she felt a presence that she never has before.

'_Come closer._' it spoked with a voice that was both male and female, boy and girl.

She thought about ignoring the voice, just pulling away from this presence and never looking for it again. But something in her gut told her that she need to get closer and find out what it wanted. Swallowing her nervousness, she allowed her mind and senses to reach for that presences once she connected to it. She felt as though she had know it her whole life, the feeling it brought was warm and inviting, in a way it felt like family.

Gasping, Karin opened her eyes and she suddenly was back with her family.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu and Masaki called out together as she came to. "Are you alright? You got really silent for a second and you wouldn't respond even when I shook you?" Yuzu continued, concern coloring her voice as she watched her sister gasped for air, her face pale.

"I-i'm fine," Karin answered as she shakily got to her feet. "I just need some air." she said and took off for the door at a run.

"Karin!" Masaki called after her daughter and ran after her. She had reached and open the door in time to see her take off into the sky.

"What is she thinking?" she said as Yuzu stopped at her side, looking in the distance as Karin's form disappeared.

* * *

><p>Once the shockwave had past, Ichigo found himself under a slab of concrete. Pushing against it he threw of him, before looking around for Zangetsu. Spotting it stabbed on what was left of a wall he shunpo to it and pulled it out, taking a good around Ichigo was able to see the several people as they came too and picked themselves up.<p>

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called as he used hirenkyaku to appear beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked his friend over.

"I'm fine," Ichigo answered with a hooded look. "More importantly what was that?" he said as he gestured at the remains of Seireitei.

"I don't know but we should stay wary, that guy still hasn't resurfaced." he answered.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded. "Let's go fin-"

"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said as he and the eight other captains appeared around them. "Where is Yamamoto-taicho?"

"Don't know." he answered, "The old man was with us when that shockwave hit but I haven't seen him since." he explained, as he looked over them. "Oi Toshiro, where are Shinji and the others?"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho," the young shinigami answered, with an annoyed tone. "Last time I saw Hirako he got being tended to by Unohana-taicho. Since we haven't found them why don't you help us look."

"Sure, but shouldn't we do something about the ho...llows?" he asked as he turned to the surrounding area seeing no hollows anywhere. "What happened to the hollows?"

"Isn't it obvious," Kurotsuchi said as he walked past him. "They made a full retreat after that shockwave hit. But that doesn't matter now, we need to find Yamamoto and the others as soon as possible. If we don't find a way to stop those two Soul Society will get destroyed." he explained as he gestured towards the direction the shockwave had come.

"What-" Ichigo stopped as the ground shook slightly under their feet, before it started to rise. Jumping back, they all watched as Minazuki pushed all the rubble of its form. Opening its mouse, it allowed Unohana and Shinji are deposited on the ground before them.

"Thank you, Minazuki." Unohana spoke to her zanpakutou, holding out her hilt, Minazuki got sucked into the hilt becoming a sword once more.

"Shinji," Ichigo said as he saw his friends prone form. "Unohana-san is he alright?"

"He's stable but he won't wake any time soon." she answered in her usual calm voice. "He just needs-"

"Yes, yes! He needs rest, whatever." Kurotsuchi interrupted. "Now Quincy boy, search for Yamamoto. The faster we find him the faster we-" he stopped as the ground shook again this time rising cracks appearing that led to the sewers.

"I'm on it!" Ishida answered understanding the situation at hand. Concentrating his senses as far as he could, he allowed the himself to see the red spirit streads of the shinigami around him and looked for the one he had long ago identified with Yamamoto. Once he found it he frown as he grabbed a hold of it, 'There's something wrong 'he thought as he opened his eyes. "This way." he pointed towward his right before moving the others following behind.

It wasn't long before they reach Yamamoto, but the sight that greeted them didn't fill them with hope. Lying on his back with a hole threw his chest and bleeding out on the floor was Yamamoto. His breathing was shallow, his body pale. Looking at him now no one would have guess that the ever powerful man who led Seireitei and opened the academy for shinigami was the man laying before them.

"Old man/Yamamoto-taicho/Yama-jii!" they all call as Unohana moved to his side and started to work on him.

Breathing heavily, Yamamoto smiled as he watched the people that he has gotten to know for so long gather around him. "I'm glad this old man get's surrounded by familiar faces as he reaches his death." he stated between breaths.

"Don't talk like that Yama-jii!" Kyoraku said as he and Ukitake kneeled near him. "Unohana-chan is here so you're gonna pull through."

"He's right," Ukitake said, "There's no wound Unohana-san can't heal so save your strength."

"No," Yamamoto stated with a smile. "Alexander caught me off guard during that shockwave." he gestured towards his left, behind Unohana, where they could see the charred remains of a person, a piece of metal in his hands. "That Seele Shneider is a well made weapon." he smiled as he felt the remains of his shinigami power ebb. "It looks like it's my time."

"Don't speak," Byakuya said as he walked up to him. "If you were to disappear, then who is supposed to lead this Seireitei in your absence."

"I'm sure you will figure it out." he stated as his breathing started to slow. "Just remember that we must always up hold our pride as shinigami, but most importantly we must aways trust our comrades." he said as he breathed his last.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best death for Yamamoto, nor the best death words. If anyone can give me any better words for him to say at his death please review, cause I could really use something.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry to say that this chapter came out kind of forced, so I don't think it's any good.**

**G man: You asked me if Trunks would get a 'mate' two chapters ago and I forgot to answer, so here it is. I myself didn't plan to make any sort of romantic relationships in this story and from the way things developed the only person that Trunks became the closes to was Karin. So unless you want me to hook them up, Trunks won't be getting a 'mate'. I felt that doing so would not have been recieved so well considering the 10/12 year difference between them. (12 because of the ROSAT!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Ascension!<strong>

Flying across the sky, Frieza and Trunks exchanged attacks, blocking, parrying, dodging and connecting cleaning. Every time they connected it was like the sound of thunder in the air. Flying up as Frieza through a side kick at him, Trunks cupped his hands together a ki blast forming and launched himself backwards Frieza dodge the attack, and brought his cupped hands up as Trunks followed after him and fired just as Trunks did.

They kept on firing as they flew, creating a route of hundreds of explosions. Using Zanzouken, Trunks appeared below Frieza as he attacked and punched at the tyrant. Frieza, flipped backwards and dodged the attack, kicking Trunks in the back as he straighten. Flying after him arms extended forward and hands fisted, he is surrounded in a purple ball like aura and tackled Trunks from behind. Driving his fist into his lower back before pushing him towards the location of the Seireitei.

"Augh!" Trunks grunted as Frieza connected. Gritting his teeth as he gets pushed from behind, Trunks reach behind him, grabbing Frieza's wrist and flipping on top of the alien. Planting his feet on the small of his back and pulling his arms as far back as he could, he flew down. Riding on Frieza's back as he the ground quickly came at them.

"L-LET ME GO!" Frieza yelled enrage, focusing his energy just as the ground came to greet him he launched two ki blast at Trunks throwing him off his back as he hit the ground creating a trench.

Rolling with the momentum, Trunks jumped to his feet unsteadily, sliding back a couple of feet before he stopped. Pushing of the ground, he left a small six meter crater as he flew towards Frieza while keeping close to the ground. Just as he reached the tyrant, Frieza jumped over Trunks his right arm raised towards his left, his index and middle finger extended as he flew towards the sky. Slashing his arm down, he launched a massive arc of purpled energy that cut into the ground, leaving behind a bottomless canyon in its place.

"Don't pretend like that got you." Frieza said as he turned to his left, just as Trunks appeared, his shirt and pants torn. Missing a shoe and bleeding from his lips, forehead and arms where he had received several cuts. "Quiet frankly other than Cell and Goku you're the only person to have given me this much of a challenge." he commented as Trunks glared at him. "Though unlike them, you don't have anything to give you the edge to WIN!" he finished with a yell and as black energy surrounded by purple lightning came to his hands and he attacked throwing hundred of blast per second.

While Trunks had expected an attack, the ki blast came to fast and to furious for him to dodge and he gets forced to bring his arms up in front of to block and endure as Frieza continued pelt him with energy.

"One thing that was my main weakness was my stamina in my full power," he explained as he kept attacking. "But I've surpassed that weakness and not even a Saiyan can keep up with me in that department." he boast as he kept on attacking.

While his blast weren't to powerful, the sheer volume of them was doing damage to Trunks little by little. Gathering his energy around him, Trunks screamed as he threw his hands out to his sides. A shield of green energy forming around and stopping Frieza's attacks before they hit. Flying forward through the attacks, he smashed into Frieza throwing him back. Allowing his shield to disappear, Trunks flew after and grabbed his left leg with his left hand. Pulled him back before kicking him up towards the sky and allowing his energy to build around him as he raised his arms above his head, a golden ball of energy forming around him.

"**Heat Dome!**" Trunks yelled as an identical ball of energy flew from the one around him, connected to it by a thin trail of energy.

"That's not enough to kill me SAIYAN!" Frieza yelled out as he straighten in mid-air, his body surround by that the same round purple aura as before. Flying down toward the incoming attack, Frieza met it head on with his own body, the purple aura protecting him from harm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he Struggle against the attack.

"Grrr!" Trunks Growled as he pushed more of his energy into the heat dome, turning it from a golden orb of energy to a bright red one, as he pushed heat into his attack.

The struggled had lasted for minute, the new amount of heat added to the attack had caused burns to start appearing on Frieza's body, but in the end he manage to push it all the way down. Tackling Trunks into the canyon he had created, the trip down the canyon at the speed they were going had only been a couple of seconds and Frieza smashed Trunks into the ground. The impact had created an Earth quake that was felt through out all of Soul Society, but he didn't let up. With his fist buried in Trunks stomach, he kept pushing, driving the young Saiyan deeper into the ground.

Eyes flashing, Freiza fired an eye beam attack at the ground beneath Trunks. The twin beans had buried themselves deep into the ground, reaching all the way down into the Soul Societies magma core; causing the magma to rise up to the surface quickly to meet the two head on. Knowing that this would happen, Frieza started to move up and kicked off Trunks stomach flying out of the canyon and out of the magma's way as it erupted into lava.

The lava had reached high into the sky, bringing with it a cloud of ash and dust as the canyon and the surrounding desert that were created in this fight.

"That should hold you long enough for me to finish what I came here for." Frieza commented to the open air and flew back in the direction of the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Kurotsuchi frowned as he looked down at Yamamoto's corpse. "Well this is disappointing."<p>

"Kurotsuchi!" Komamura yelled as he advance on the mad scientist. "How dare you speak that way about Yamamoto Genryusei!" he demand as he grabbed him by the front of his robes lifting him to eye level.

Kurotsuchi for his part looked throughly bored with the prospect.

"If you haven't noticed, Soul Society is on the brink of destruction." He answered before placing his foot on Komamura's gut and pushing off. Landing on the ground he continued. "Without Yamamoto's power we can't hope to do anything to help that infuriating boy beat that monster, and with the way things are going they'll destroy all Soul Society and the universe in the pro-" he stopped as hundreds of explosions sounded off in the air.

Turning to look, all the captains saw as the horizon gets filled with explosions.

"Alright," Ukitake spoke up, as he turned to Kurotsuchi. "Do we have any other options? Isn't their-" he stopped as the ground shook beneath them. "Kurotsuchi!" he demand of the man.

Suddenly another explosion sounded off, in the distance they saw the eruption as lava shot out from the ground and ash rained down on the Seireitei.

"What hell?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, "How is this even happening?"

"That doesn't matter." Kenpachi answered his tone serious. "All we have to do is beat this guy and save Soul Society just like always."

"Let's do this one for Yama-jii." Kyoraku agreed as his energy started to rise.

Nodding to themselves, all the captains and Ichigo allowed their reiatsu to rise to its limits.

"Well," Frieza said as he appeared between them, standing at the foot of Yamamoto's cadaver. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill those disloyal followers of mine." he commented, looking down at the body he smirked. "I guess not all of them were disloyal. Alexander managed to go through with what he promised me after all."

"How dare you?" Komamura growled out as his reiatsu raised again. "I'll make you pay for those insolent words, **Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!**" he called out and behind him a giant in samurai armor appeared. "DIE!" he yelled as he lifted his sword and swung down, the giant mimicking his movements.

Lifting his hand up, Frieza caught the massive sword in his hand. Stopping the giants attack without a sweat.

"Really? Is this the best you can do?" he asked.

"Not even close." Ichigo said as he appeared behind the tyrant his mask in place and a getsuga charged at the blade. "**Getsuga Tenshou!**" he yelled launching the attack at point-blank just as Komamura pushed down on with his sword with all his might.

The ground under Frieza buckled from the giants weight and strength, causing him to stumble back. Allowing the getsuga to push him alway from Yamamoto's body, he hadn't travel for more than twenty feet before he deflected the attack aside.

Suddenly, five arrows hit the ground around him in a pentagon; Ishida appeared at the corner behind him a silver tube spilling spiritual energy on one of the arrows. Once the spirit energy hit the arrows nock, they all reacted together glowing brilliantly for a second before exploding into the sky.

Taking this moment as their chance the other captains ready to attack at their full strength.

"**Shunko!**" Soifon yelled as her body gets covered in energy, the wind picking up.

"**AAAAAH!**" Kenpachi screamed as his energy overflowed.

"**Bankai!**" the other captains screamed as Ichigo flew into the air his powers, putting all his power into his next attack.

"AAAHHHH!" All they screamed in unison, and attacked. As all the energies, elemetal attacks and poison smog closed in, Byakuya used Senbonzakura to merge them together just as Tengen striked down on the pushing the emerge attacks with a massive amount of force, causing them to explode with an enormous force.

A kilometer away the captains, Ichigo and Ishida carrying on his back Yamamoto's body appeared and looked on as the explotion from their attack continued to grow for a couple of seconds. When from the explosions center a circular wall of energy began to grow until it pushed the attack apart leaving Frieza standing in its center. The only visible signs of damage the ones he had sustained while fighting Trunks.

"Hohohohohohohohoho!" the tyrant laughed, as a wide amused smile came to his face. "That was quite an attack, If you had Yamamoto and the other two backing you up it would have probably left a bruise!" he mocked with a shake of his head. "Though, I will give you credit. Together you make a formidable force, so why don't you join me and rule this universe at my side?"

Non of them reacted, wondering if he had a screw loose.

"Are you fool!" Soifon answered with a yell, as she glared. "Our loyalty is to Soul Society and its laws. As shinigami we would never join a monster like you!"

"Never hurts to ask." Frieza shrugged. As his shoulder came back down Frieza covered the distance between them his hand in front of Soifon's face. "But I never liked being refused!" he said as energy build in his hands.

"**Jikanteishi!**" Tessai's voice called out as they were all covered in light.

* * *

><p>Karin flew above the canyon turned volcano, as she searched for Trunks' energy signature. The ashes falling from the sky had started to cover her body and as the volcano erupted again, she flew out of the way. Breathing in, Karin's lungs started being filled with ash. Concentrating her energy she created a barrier around her body, keeping out the ashes and making it easier for her to breathe.<p>

'Come on Trunks, I know your still alive just give me sign.' she thought as she made another pass over canyon turned volcano. She had made it to the center of the volcano, when from the corner of her right eye, she saw as a streak of light shot out; pushing the lava aside and creating a path. From that path Trunks flew out heading straight into the sky.

Changing direction, Karin followed after as he made it up to the cloud level.

"TRUNKS!" she yelled after him, catching his attention.

"Karin?" Trunks asked when she caught up to him. "What are you doing here?" asked concern in his voice. "If anyone saw you and-"

"I came to help." she stated, cutting him off. "The spirit king contacted me on Earth, it showed me what will happen if I didn't." she explained, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Alright," Trunks relented, seeing the determination in her eyes. "Let me just take care of this volcano." he said and gesture for her to back away.

Once she did, Trunks raised his arms above his head and formed a ball of energy ten times his size in diameter. Swinging his arms down, the ball of energy sailed to the ground just as the volcano erupted for the third time. The ball of energy connected with the stream of lava and pushed the eruption down. Hitting the lava, it expanded to cover the volcano before the pressure it extorted forced the opening to collapse, closing of the volcano from the surface.

Sensing Karin approach he turned to her, "We better get going Frieza's-" he stopped as she shook her head, and gave her a questioning look.

"We have time," she explained, as the barrier around her body disappeared. "Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai are giving us an opening." she held up her hand as to stop him from asking how, "Doesn't matter now. Trunks," she paused for a second. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." he answered with no hesitation.

"I'm glad." she said as she floated to his side and placed her hands on the back of his head. "And I'm sorry." she apologized as she brought their foreheads together and closed her eyes.

For a second, Trunks, is confused about what Karin was doing. But when he felt her invading his thoughts he tried to push her out of his mind, but it was too late. Karin had opened the door that he had created in the back of his mind to keep out his most primal Saiyan urges. The urge to fight for the sake of fighting, the urge to kill for, the urge to destroy everything around him just because he could. She had released the sleeping beast that every Saiyan had within them and, its rage and blood lust hit him at full force.

Flying backwards in an attempt to keep Karin safe, Trunks put some distance between them before he lost it and screamed to the heavens in rage.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" his scream became more animalistic as his body gets covered in an intense aura, lightning surrounding it and started shooting out from his form. The wind picked up as his body changed in an instant, growing a couple of inches in height and his muscles bulged out slightly, and last but not least a tail sprouted out from his lower back.

With one last scream the aura surrounding him exploded out, its light blinding Karin, who closed her eyes and lifted her arms to her face. Once the light died down and Trunks stopped screaming, Karin lower her arms and opened her eyes. Floating in front of her looking down at his hands, is Trunks, the familiar golden aura that she has come to associate to him more intense than she has ever seen it. As lightning raced acrossed it, his long hair spiky hair standing on end leaving nothing more than the two bangs in front of his face.

When he looked up at her she saw that his usual teal eyes had deepened in color.

"Karin?" he asked as his new appendage swung from side to side as though it had a mind of its own. "H-how is this even possible? I've tried to reach this form for while but I never," Trailed off with a shake of his head, allowing his aura to disappear.

"I'm sorry," Karin began as she approached. "I know you don't enjoy the feelings I forced you to feel. But this was the only way you were ever going to transform, with the way you hold your instincts back you would never have gotten there." she explained. "But now you can beat Frieza, and our universe won't end up being destroyed in the process."

"Right," Trunks nodded in replied. "Just know that you have nothing to feel sorry for." he explained with a smile before he picked her up bridal style and took off, flying far faster than he ever could before.

* * *

><p>Back in the remains of Seireitei, Tessai stood in front of the captains and Frieza. His hands in front of him with cylinder of energy between them, his body, covered in sweat and his aura was flaring around as he struggled to keep the kido going. Standing behind him with a hand each of his shoulders, providing him with the extra amount of power needed to keep a being like Frieza in stasis, were Urahara and Yoruichi.<p>

"Looks like everything is going as planned." Urahara said as he the intesnse light that lit up the afternoon sky. "N-now we just have to keep this up, a little longer." he stuttered a little, as he started to feel the effects of the kido.

"Shut up and concentrate." Yoruichi reproach, as she doubled her efforts. While she knew that Urahara could keep his focus on the task at hand even with the task at hand, she could trust that his talking would distract her.

Smiling a Yoruichi, Urahara put his full concentration on the task at hand.

'Hurry up now Trunks-san, we can't keep this guy in stasis forever.'

"Urahara-dono, Yoruichi-dono!" Tessai exclaimed as, Frieza started to moved. It was slightly at first, which he hadn't noticed. But now Frieza had moved his head to the side, little by little and he had fixed his gaze upon them, a look of pure contempt on his face. His moved in slow motion, but no sound came from them, as the hand that stretched out towards Soifon, started to move away and reach out towards them. Once it faced them directly, the energy that was being built when he attacked Soifon released and shot towards them in a wide beam about five meters in diameter.

The beam itself didn't move to quickly, but every second it move forward about a foot.

"Shit!" Yoruichi cursed. "Kisuke, I thought you said the Jinkaiteshi would hold him."

"I thought so too," Urahara answered. "But I only accounted for the power he had before he fought with Trunks, the increase in his power must have been phenomenal."

"Well I'm glad that you're impressed." Yoruichi answered her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But unless we move soon that blast is going to kill us!" She answered as the energy reached the half way point.

"We can't move." Tessai stated with a shake of his head. "Right now, I'm doing all I can to keep up the kido."

Yoruichi hissed, not liking the prospect of standing in place for an attack to hit them. To her who values her speed above all else, waiting for a painfully slow-moving attack to hit was like allowing a snail to hit her. So by the time the attack was three feet away she was feeling anxious, so watching as Trunks and Karin appeared between them and the attack caused her to lose her concentration and the Kido to fade.

"Lo-" she began to warn them, when Trunks kicked forward and high; kicking the beam towards the sky like a soccer ball.

Once the kido dissipated, the captains, Ichigo and Ishida realized just how close Frieza was and seeing the Urahara-taichi power houses to their left, used shunpo to joined them.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said as she placed her hand on her shoulder, drawing her from her haze.

"Soifon," she acknowledged with a smile. "I'm glad we made it in time." she said and gestured towards Trunks, who lowered his leg and placed Karin on the ground next to him.

"Karin," Ichigo called out to his sister and ran to her side. "What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Ichi-nii, I'm fine." Karin answered with a smile. "Trunks is gonna take this guy out in an instant." she said as and pointed behind her at Frieza. Looking to his side, Ichigo took note of the changes in Trunks' appearance, from the flame shaped hair to the tail wagging back and forth behind him.

'Other than the hair and tail, he doesn't look any different. Could he had gotten that much stronger just because of a tail.'

"Y-you," Frieza stuttered out drawing his attention to the tyrant, as he stumbled back. A look of fear on his face, "You're Vegeta's brat aren't YOU?" he screamed, as he watched the familiar aura surrounding the young man's form, 'No not another one!' he thought as his mind flashed back to his fight with Son Goku in the other world tournament.

"I am." Trunks confirmed, his voice hard and devoid of all emotion. "I'm all going to put and end to you once and for all."

"NO!" Frieza yelled and took off towards the sky, trying to escape.

"Are all of you alright?" Trunks asked as he turned to look at them. In return he got a disbelieving looks from everyone but Karin.

"What are you doing?" Kenpachi yelled out in anger. "Your letting him get away!" he pointed to the already tiny speck in the sky.

"Right," Trunks answered and took off. Leaving a trail of energy behind that reached from the ground to the sky before it fade, watching him go Kenpachi grinned.

"Tsk, looks like I'm gonna have to do a lot more training if I'm ever gonna defeat him. Though he could really use a hair cut, that hair looked pretty stupid." feeling everyone's eyes on his person he turned to them. "What?"

"Your not really one to talk about hair cuts." Ichigo commented remembering Kenpachi's hair to years ago.

* * *

><p>Frieza flew as fast as he could, desperate to escape. He had been in flight for a total of ten seconds and already he had could see no sigh of Seireitei behind him.<p>

"Damn those filthy monkeys why do they always stand in my way." he said as he turned to look forward and stopped as Trunks floated in front of him arms at his side and hands curled into fist.

"Out of my way!" he growled out an started firing hundreds of black energy blast with purple lighting surrounding them and, smiled in satisfaction as he felt each hit their mark.

Suddenly, Trunks had him by his wrist arms spread out to his sides. Putting more pressure on his wrist, Frieza felt as his bones broke and he screamed out.

"AAAGGHH!" he let out before he is silenced, when a fist met his stomach and all the air gets driven from his body. He floated back, looking as though he was staggering as he tried to catch his breath. "Aaauhg, aaugh." he grunted once he could breathe. "P-please, h-have mercy." he begged hoping to use this Saiyans sentimentality to his advantage.

"I'm not like Goku," Trunks replied and watched as Frieza's eyes widen in realization. "I'm not in the habit of giving my enemies second chances." he finished and took a stance that Freiza had become familiar with, from his battles with Son Goku and Cell. "**Kame-**" he began energy gathering in his cupped hands.

"No," Frieza whispered with a shake of his head, gathering his energy he screamed. "NOOO!" and took off heading up hoping to reach outer space.

"**Hame,**" he looked up at Frieza as he despretaly tried to escape.

"**HAAAAAAAAAA!**" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms up aimed in Friezas' direction.

Beam left his hands and expanded into a ball the size of a mountain being pushed by a stream of energy. It moved at and incredible speed as it went, catching up to the tyrant in an instant.

Frieza looked down as the attack came and hit; pushing him further into the sky at a speed he has never matched.

"DAMN YOU SAIYAN!" he yelled as the beam exploded consuming his form and leaving nothing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end Frieza with the Kamehameha, because honestly it just seemed symbolic to me. Now you may ask why did Trunks grow a tail while transforming into a super Saiyan 2? Well Toriyama had forgotten about the tails when he wrote the characters of Trunks and Goten and just explained it off as they not having it. So I took that and turned it into they not being born with the same instinct that Gohan who when angry can call upon a massive amount of energy. So in order to have Trunks transform to SS2 I made it that Karin had to unleash the Great Ape in his mind which resulted in Trunks growing a tail now that it's free.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**So after giving it some thought, I decided to make this one a Karin/Trunks story if I can find away to do so, so if someone doesn't like it well, then you don't like it.  
><strong>

**G Man: I remember reading the Namekian dragon balls take one third of the time to recharge as the Earth dragon balls, so I checked and they take 127 days before they're charged, which is roughly a third of an Earth year.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: The Kings Decision?, The Tour Continues!<strong>

The light of the explosion from the Kamehame, had covered all Soul Society in its blue glow. Once it faded, Karin opened her eyes to look around herself. The devastation that had been dealt to the Seireitei and the Rukongai would take sometime to fix, but from what Urahara told her on her way here it wasn't something they couldn't manage.

'Well, at the very least is finally over.' she thought and looked up at her brother with smile. "Ichi-nii let's go home."

"Ah," he answered. "Oi, Ishida!" he called out to his friend, who stood by looking on as Unohana used Minazuki to carry Yamamoto's body. "Let's find the others and head back to the real world, there's isn't much we can do for anyone here."

"Right." Ishida answered as he watched Minazuki, take off, with Unohana and the rest of the captains on it as they headed to collect Shinji and Kensei before looking another site to regroup their forces. Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai had gone along to help the process and, show them to one of Urahara's and Yoruichi's underground meeting areas.

"I suppose we don't really have much of choice." he continued and turned to Ichigo and Karin. "Ukitake-san said he would send for us if we want to attend Yamamoto-san's funeral." he informed the siblings as he walked toward them and stopped beside Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded in return, he hadn't known the captain commander of the gotei 13 for very long. But the old man's resolve was something that he could admire, so attending the funeral to pay his respects was one of the things he would do.

"Let's get go-" he stopped as all around them over two hundred figures with dark cloaks and masks' appeared around them. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as brought Tensa Zangetsu to bear.

One of the figures stepped forward, at a safe distance, before it spoke.

"Kurosaki Karin, in the name of his majesty, the current king of the royal palace, you are here by sentenced to execution within three days." she said with no emotion on her voice, as she lifted her arm and pointed at Karin.

"Execution?" Ishida asked in shock. Narrowing his eyes, his voice became cold as he addressed the woman before him. "On what charges?" he asked as he drew back the bow-string.

"Existing."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my sister." Ichigo answered as his reiatsu began to intensified.

"You have two choices here, Kurosaki Ichigo." the woman responded. "You either let us take her with us, or the kings key shall be created, destroying Karakura town and everyone who lives there."

"Damn shinigami!" Ishida yelled as he did his best to suppress his urge to attack. "You would kill innocent people just to get your way?"

"If it's the kings orders, I have no choice but to follow."

Ichigo's mind was racing, the length that these shinigami were willing to go to was nothing but evil.

'They're no better than, Aizen.' he thought and made up his mind. He'll beat them all and take his sister back to Earth where they would stop the kings key from being created and save Karakura town. "I'm not gonna let any of that happen." he answered his voice low and dangerous as his reiatsu started to flow around his body.

"You don't-" the woman stopped as Trunks appeared beside them. "Trunks." she greeted with a nod.

"Hikifune-san?" Trunks asked, confused for a second. Taking a look at his friends, he could already guess what was going on. "Kokuo found out about Karin." he stated as he turned back to look at Hikifune.

"Yes, he has." Hikifune said with a nod. "When Kurosaki Karin, made contact with the kings key hidden within Karakura town,"

"Hikifune-" one of her men began to speak, but stopped when she held up her left hand.

"He had made contact with her, pretending that he was the spirit king." she explained. "He had given her the means to save Soul Society, but all along he was planning on having her executed."

"Were not gonna let that happen." Trunks answered. "Karin-san doesn't even want to rule the royal palace, so there's no reason for Kokuo to go this far for his paranoia."

"I'm sorry to say this Trunks," Hikifune said with a sigh. "But he won't relent until there's no chance of Karin taking his place. This is something that Kokuo has done for a long time and, now he's holding Karakura town hostage is she doesn't come with us."

"I already told you I'm not gonna let that happen," Ichigo growled out. "After I beat all of you, I'll return to Karakura town and defeat the shinigami who-"

"It's not that simple." Trunks interrupted. "Kokuo doesn't need to send anybody to Karakura town to create the kings keys. He could do it from the royal palace any time he chooses too."

"Then we'll head to the royal palace and-"

"I'll go."

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed as he turned to look at her. "What are you saying? If you go there the only thing that will happen is that your going to get kill!"

"So I should just let dad and Yuzu die instead." she said as she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I should just let this Kokuo bastard kill all those people just so that you can protect me!"

"No one's going to die," he answered back, "Were going to the royal palace and beating this guy before he-"

"Look around you," Hikifune interrupted, pointing at many golden-colored butterflies as they flew all around them. "Those are Kokuo-sama's Okabamadara, he has listened and watched this conversation from the start." one of the butterflies landed on her extended finger and glowed brightly for a second. "He wants you to know, Kurosaki Ichigo, that if you even attempt to attack any of us, Karakura town will become nothing more than a crater on the Earth."

"Grrrr," Ichigo growled as he struggled to control himself. "If he does it I-"

"I'll destroy this entire universe." Trunks cut in, causing everyone present to look at him shock. A long silence had followed after his statement and seeing as no one was going to speak up, he continued. "Soul Society is the center of this universe and if it goes so does everything else. Kokuo wouldn't have sent Karin after me if he wasn't completely sure that my fight with Frieza wouldn't have ended with everything destroyed." he explained, "So if Kokuo decides to go through with his plans then I will destroy Soul Society."

* * *

><p>Hikifune couldn't believe what she just heard, from her impression of the man before. She would never have thought that he would threaten to end all life on this universe just to protect one girl, 'Could the new transformation had driven him mad?' she asked herself before narrowing her eyes behind her mask.<p>

"You wouldn't." she answered. "From what little I know about you, I know you could have killed any and all shinigami you came across. But you've only ever killed one hollow, a couple of reiatsu constructs and Frieza. Which tells me you value life to a certain extent, so I'm sure you wouldn't go through with this."

"For people I consider as friends I would go through with anything." the determination on his voice and the look in his eyes told her everything she need to know, he was serious he really was going to go through with this.

The butterfly on her finger started to glow again, relaying orders from Kokuo directly into her head.

'_Are you certain?_' she sent back through the link, '_As you command_.'

"Kokuo-sama has decided." she stated with a nod. "Karakura town and all its inhabitants will get spared, as long as Kurosaki Karin leaves this universe with you."

"Are you out of your mind!" Ichigo responded. "You can't just kick out my sister from her own universe just because-"

"I accept, but I have one condition." Trunks interrupted him.

"OI! You don't have any right to go around making decisions like this." Ichigo said as he walked up to Trunks and glared him face to face. "She's my sister and I'm not letting you take her away from her family."

"Name your condition." Hikifune continued ignoring Ichigo.

"Just a second." Trunks answered as over Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo-san, I don't have any siblings of my own but I can understand how you feel. No one wants to lose the people they are close too." he said as he thought about Gohan, who had been like a brother to him ever since he could remember. "But we can't really do anything to stop Kokuo and this is the best option we have."

"There's another way!" Ichigo argued back, his eyes pleading with Trunks for another option. "You're the most powerful person in Soul Society, If anyone can do anything about this you can."

"Ichigo-san, while I have a lot of power even I have my limits." he answered, regretting never even thinking asking Goku how the Instant Transmission worked. "Right now this is the best option we have that will avoid a unnecessary loss of life."

"But this option will take Karin away from her family." Ichigo responded, his voice becoming solemn.

"Kurosaki," Ishida called to him as he walked to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He's right, and I know you think so too."

"KUSO!" Ichigo yelled as he closed his eyes and hung his head his fist clench as his grip on Zangetgu tighten. "I get that he's right, but our family was finally together after so long and now were gonna have to separate again."

"Ichi-nii," Karin said and ran at him, tackling him into a hug. "It's okay!" she tried to reassure both him and herself with her words. "Remember, were still gonna talk to each other anytime we want to, just like when I was in outer space."

"Yeah," Ichigo answered as he hug her back, fighting the tears that were coming to his eyes. "We'll talk to each other everyday, that way you can tell us about everything that you're gonna see in other universes." he said knowing full well that while that will allow them to keep close it would never be the same as being together in the same room as family.

"Your condition." Hikifune interrupted the siblings, as she felt her heart go out to them, the thought of breaking up a family hitting close to home. So when she got offered this mission she had done her best to close of her heart to everything that would occur this day.

"Hmm," Trunks answered with a nod, as he tore his gaze away from the siblings and walked around them. Walking forward he stopped about two meters aways before he spoke. "My condition is for Karin-san to get an allotted visiting time with her family and friends."

"WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at Trunks back. "You were planning on this all along and you didn't even bother telling us?" he said through gritted teeth and pointed at him accusingly.

"Actually Kurosaki," Ishida spoke as he adjusted his glasses, "That was always an option, since he accepted the terms but with a condition."

"Stay out of this!" Ichigo responded arrows shooting from his eyes with the words traitor on them.

"I'm not a traitor!" Ishida huffed as he saw Ichigo's look. "I just happen to think of all the possibility when they are presented, unlike some people."

"Huh?" Ichigo argued back. "Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, as your high school test scores show your smart. Your just dense when it comes to certain things."

"You bastard, I'm gonna-"

"Ichi-nii!" Karin scolded as she held him back by the back of his shihakushou. "Don't fight, Trunks still hasn't even finished negotiating."

That got him to stop and crossed his arms as he glared at the smirking Ishida, looking back at Trunks he nodded at him to continue.

"Like I was saying, visiting time. I was thinking of two-week of every month, and every week that she can't make it for whatever reason gets added to her next visiting time." Trunks continued to negotiated with a tough no-nonsense tone. "Of course I'll come back with her every time."

"One week of every month and the time added time expires if every five months, so the most time she can spend at once is only a month. Also you have to start addressing Kokuo-sama with the respect he is due as the king." Hikifune answered back with the same tone, after the butterfly finished glowing.

"Alright, that sounds fair we'll start the first week tomorrow. Tell Kokuo-" Hikifune coughed twice. "Right, Tell his majesty Kokuo-sama, that we have a deal." Trunks replied being as sincere as he can.

* * *

><p>The week before Karin's adventure began, is full with a lot activity in the Kurosaki family. As they tried to cram as much things as possible for the short time they would have before Karin left. They visited amusement parks, stayed up late watching old movies, talked about theories about the things Karin would see, ate Karin's favorite foods and played all sorts of games. They even attended the funeral of the captain commanded Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusei and paid their respects to the man.<p>

While in Soul Society they had learned that Sasakibe Chojiro, had been appointed as the captain commander. As he had the most experience helping Yamamoto with the duties required, until Hitsugaya Toshiro came of age and took the seat.

Now on the same field that Trunks, Karin and Tatsuki had gone into outer space. The Kurosaki family, the Urahara-taichi and, Ichigo's friends had said their see ya soon(goodbye seemed to clinched as they knew Karin would come back.). Now they all stood as the capsule corporation time machine, rose into the sky. Once it was high enough, the machine is covered in a circular white aura, now and then the aura becoming like a rainbow and with nothing but a wink it was gone. Taking with it the two friends from two different universes ruled by different yet familiar set of laws.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Ago - DB Universe – Main Time Line<strong>

At the age of seventeen, Trunks had come to accept many things that he didn't even acknowledge when he was a kid. Thanks to that both he and his friend and practically brother, heck his other half considering that Gotenks wouldn't exist without them, had matured greatly. They attended public school together at their own insistence and had gotten to have a lot of fun, meeting new people and even dating girls as they got older. Goten more than Trunks, the younger Son had become fascinated by the opposite sex almost immediately after he hit puberty, which had his mother wondering where he gotten that from considering his father and brother were never that girl crazy.

Now as their last year of high school loomed, Trunks felt he wanted to have one more great adventure before he started to take things seriously as the heir to the Capsule corporation and; threw himself at his studies with a renew vigor.

'Not that I'm not already at the top of my class.' he thought as he packed the things he would need for this adventure. 'But being the head of Capsule Corp is a whole ball game.'

Once he gets finished packing, he put his things in a capsule and pulled out the capsule case on the inner pocket of his orange and brown vest pocket. Opening it, he placed his the capsule inside and put it away. Looking up he felt as Goten as he approached Capsule Corp and landed in the back yard.

Walking to his bedroom window, he opened it and wave at his friend.

"Hey Goten, you ready?" he asked getting his attention.

"Yeah, I'm good to go!" Goten answered giving his friend a thumb up.

"Alright!" Trunks replied, and jumped out the window to land out side. "Then let's get this show on the row."

"Hahahahaha," Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head, his long hair obstructing his eyes. "I can't wait for us to go to Konatsia, I bet Tapion will be surprise to see us."

"That's the idea," Trunks said as he reached in his best and took out the capsule case. Grabbing the time machine capsule he threw it, and with a loud boom and a lot of smoke the time machine stood in front of the duo. "Well let's get going!"

This time machine's designed just like the first one that Bulma had seen, about twenty years ago, except that she had thought of making it bigger to accommodate five people standing with before it became a tight squeeze. Trunks had added two chairs for comfort bringing the space down to two people.

After the two got inside the time machine, they took their seats and Trunks started the take off sequence. A minute the time machine was in the sky, a round white aura surrounding its form and with a wink it disappeared.

Traveling through the dimension that governed time in their world was always an exciting experience for Trunks. When ever he looked out the dome shape top, he wondered about the effects of those rainbow colored lights that moved in this otherwise empty realm. If someone where to come in contact with them, would they get aged to dust, or would they get de-aged into non-existence. Maybe they just xist to exist.

"Trunks you're doing it again." Goten called to his friend, causing him to turn to him with a startled look.

"Sorry, I just can't help but think when ever we visit Tapion."

"I hear you, but try not to space out again." Goten replied. "You're the one who knows how to pilot this boat, and if your not paying-Aaahhh!" Goten finished as the time machine was rocked with movement and he gets thrown back on his chair. "Trunks, what's going on?" he asked as his friend worked furiously at the controls.

"Give minute!" Trunks replied, as he used the equipment to make a rudimentary scans. "Something caused the time machine to over shoot our destination, oh no." he said and looked up and out the dome. Following his gaze, Goten saw a swirl of energy where all the rainbow-colored lights met and were drained into a white expanse.

"Trunks, get us out of here!"

"I can't." Trunks replied sounding solemn as he tried to get control of the ship. "That thing is sucking everything into itself, we just don't have enough power to avoid," an idea came to his head suddenly. "Goten transform!" he told his friend as he transformed into a super Saiyan.

Nodding, Goten transforms and follows Trunks instructions. Together they pushed their power around the ship, creating another layer to the protection that the ship provides and began to pull away from the swirls gravity.

'Were doing it!' Trunks thought with a smile. 'Were going live!'

That thought was short-lived, because suddenly the white swirl became black and began to suck them in with ten times the force as before. Until they are sucked into it and inside a black corridor, whose gravity began to crush the ship.

The two tried their best to keep the gravity out but in the end, it was a futile effort and the machine molded itself around their bodies, pushing them shoulder to shoulder; as it tried to crush them to death. Taking one glance at each other they knew that they only had one option and with a loud yell, they called out every bit of power they possessed, destroying the time machine before it could crush them but leaving themselves to the mercy of the void.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

In an under ground laboratory, a group of scientist worked to preformed experiments on portal technology, while behind the safety of a force field. This experiment got done to enhance the capabilities of already existing tech. However, all results were proving inconclusive. No matter the changes, no matter the new calculations they kept coming with no results.

Today is the last day that this experiment would run, before it was shut down and abandoned. So putting all their efforts together the scientist, had acquired a new power source to use and came up with a new calculation that would hopefully bridge together other universes. The head scientist looked toward the man who has funded and provided the necessary equipment and nodded, informing him they were ready to go ahead.

Nodding back, the bald man in a grey business suit. Looked on as the scientist worked, his arms crossed over his chest and a bored look on his face. Truthfully, he wasn't all that hopeful for this experiment, there are much more interesting things happening on this lab after all. But he decided stay here for this last run to finally put the last nail in the coffin, before he head towards genetics manipulation lab to see the beginning of his new projects programming.

Bringing his attention back to the portal, he saw as the usual bright portal way began to get filled with exotic energy in the colors of a rainbow. The shielding used for was keeping it from exposing anyone in the room, but he could already tell that it wouldn't hold for long.

"Shut it down." he ordered in a calm voice as he watched the panicking scientist.

"No wait, I can fix this!" the head scientist spoke up as he typed furiously at the main console.

"I said, shut it down." the man order again his voice taking a dangerous edge as he glared at the man for disobeying him.

For a scientist was frozen in place, as he remembered just who he was talking. Nodding meekly he began to input the shut down sequence. He was halfway done, when suddenly the usually bright whole on the universe became black and started to suck in more exotic energy at an alarming rate.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the head scientist said as he tried to work out the problem.

"Useless!" the bald man said as he moved up to the scientist and pushed him out-of-the-way. He began to type quickly, using his incredible intelligence to correct the problems that were arising with both the shielding and the shut down process. He was at the brink of finishing when as golden energy shot out from the portal, destroying the force field generators, knocking everyone in the room back and destroying the main power supply to the portal.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, the bald man brought a hand up to his head. Feeling a wet spot he brought his hand down to see it covered in blood, glaring at it for a second, he turned his gaze into the room searching for the incompetent man who almost got him killed because of his insistence that he be here personally.

As his gaze roamed the room, he came upon the two forms that hadn't been in the room before.

'How did they get here?' he thought as he got to his feet and moved towards them. Doing had allowed him to see bits and pieces of yellow, black and blue metal inserted on the walls all around the room. 'They came from the portal.' he thought as he reached into his suit jacket, for his communication device and contacted his genetics department. 'If they managed to come through that immense gravity intact, then they can prove useful to me.'

* * *

><p><strong>So Kokuo gets to stay as king and kick Karin out of the universe, though not without some compromising. Though this isn't over yet, since Karin will be going with Trunks on his trip they will eventually return to the bleach universe to settle the score. Until then all they can do is move forward.<strong>

**The part with Goten and Trunks is a set up for some future chapters, so I would like to apologize if anyone expects me to answer any more than that on what's going on.  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Not the best start for the first chapter out of the bleach universe, but I hope to work this out better in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

In the sky above the a massive forest a strange bug like machine appeared from out of thin air with a circular aura surrounding . It hung in place for about a minute before it move towards a more open area and descended towards the ground. Once it touched the ground, the aura disappeared and several minutes later a hatch on its side opened and out walked two people.

A man with long purple hair cut just above his shoulders, with two bangs in front of his face. Wearing a pair of black baggy pants, a blue t-shirt and a set of yellow and brown boots. Following closely behind, is a girl with black hair that reach below her shoulders tied back in a pony tail with bangs that framed her face. She's dressed in a set of light blue denim shorts that reached to her knees, a white shirt with a red design on the chest, that hugged her muscular form and a set of boots exactly like the mans.

Walking out of the ship the two spoke briefly before the girl pointed in a random direction, and got a nod of agreement from the man. The man turned walked to the side of the ship and pressed a button on its side causing it to get covered in light and shrink down into what looked like a capsule with a trigger on top. Picking it up, he pulled out a case with similar capsules on from his front pocket and placed it inside before he gestured for the girl to lead the way.

"Try to keep up!" the girl yelled as she jumped on one of the large trees and began to move by jumping from branch to branch at a quick pace.

With a quick roll of his eyes the man followed after her and soon they were out of sight.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said as he glanced at his most trusted spy and informant. "Go after them, I want to know who they are and about the technology they were using." he ordered with a smile. "I have a feeling that it will come in handy in the future."

"Of course, Orichimaru-sama." Kabuto answered, while tilting his head up, his eyes get covered by the shine of his glasses.

With that he jumped away hurrying after the two new arrivals in the world of shinobi.

* * *

><p>Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Karin did her best to keep ahead of Trunks and was finding it easy. While she has never spent a long period of time out on the woods, the time she has spent has given her some insight on the better route to take while she traveled. Glancing back, she smiled as she watched Trunks stumble a little as brushed against a branch every now and again.<p>

'Though somebody is gonna need some practice.' she thought before grabbing the nearest tree branch and swinging herself forward. Using another tree branch to jump over the tree line Karin took a look at her surroundings, not far ahead she could see a road that would lead to the populated area she had sensed not long after they had arrived in this universe.

'Speaking of which,' she thought as she landed and gestured for Trunks to follow her to the road. 'One of those two who spotted us when we got here is already following. Though it's strange that we haven't heard anything.'

With one last jump she made it to the road, and waited a second for Trunks to come out of the tree line.

"Lets take the road the rest of the way," she said as he landed beside her. "But don't think that this doesn't mean your not going do a lot of running and jumping in the forest later." she teased as Trunks brushed himself off all the extras he had picked up.

"Your difficult task master, but I will yield to your experience in this matter as always." Trunks replied with a wink.

"You better remember that attitude for the future, It'll save you a lot of grief." Karin said as they began to walk towards the village.

Kabuto, who had stopped a little beyond the tree line smiled, as he saw the way they interacted. They were easy-going and didn't take any precautions about being followed or attacked, the older one of the two was even more obviously inexperience when it came to navigating through the forest.

'To think that he can move like any other shinobi, but has so little experience navigating through the forest.' he thought with amusement as the two began heading towards the village were most shinobi stopped to before heading to Konoha.

'This mission should be simple, but I don't yet know their capabilities, so I suppose I should 'befriend' them first.' he thought as he moved to follow them from the trees, confident on his abilities to stay hidden.

Unknown to Kabuto, the two visitors where fully aware of his presences. Once Karin had searched for the closest populated area she had sensed both him and Orochimaru, and had used her telepathy to tell Trunks.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the village, the first thing they both noted was the amount of people dressed in different fashions and carrying around weapons. Some of the weapons were easy to identify but others made not sense to the two, the next thing they noticed was that the village was an old fashion Japanese. But every now and then Karin would spot several modern-day appliances mixed in with the old fashion Japanese decor.<p>

"Strange," Trunks commented as they walked. "The way these people use their ki feels like it's directly connected to their life force."

"Is that so bad?" Karin asked, "From what I'm feeling it looks like that makes it more powerful."

"It does," he answered as they turned a corner. "Muten Roshi told me that Tenshinhan-san had technique that relied on both his life force and Ki to power it." he explained as he pointed towards what looked like a book store. "Because of it, the Kikoho's pushing power is incredible, but using it drains away at your life."

"Hmm," Karin answered, "I can see the draw backs of using ki and life force together, but there's probably have a reason why everybody still uses it. If everybody just kept dying, then they would have stopped at some point right?" she asked as they walked into the small store and started browsing around, reading what they could before they get kicked out.

Waiting in an alley not to far from the store, Kabuto was beginning to think that they spotted him. Ever since coming to this village they had been, walking through all the most crowed areas with the least amount of hiding places. Because of this he got forced to keep back at a distance and wasn't able to hear any of their conversation as they walked around, taking in the sights like tourist.

'I suppose they are tourist,' he thought as the memory of the strange ship came to mind. 'But the route they are taking puts me at a disadvantage for spying. Which begs to the questions, how did they discover me?' he asked himself as he watched them walk around the book store, specifically the history and geography section.

Suddenly it hit him, all the time they had traveled from the forest to the road they never once made it look like they were aware of their surroundings but they avoid anything that could cause them trouble.

'A sensory type.' he reasoned, 'They must have been aware of my presences this whole time and just let me follow to see what I would do.' he frowned at the thought, before dropping the justu that erased his sound and smell from the air. 'I suppose all I can do now is confront them directly and find out which one of them is the sensory type.'

Walking out of the alley, he made his way to the book store a smile coming to his lips to make himself look harmless. Seeing a bell chime over the door he made sure to brush it as he walked in to get the duo's attention, 'Not like they won't already know I'm coming.' he thought.

"Welcome," the shopkeeper called as he entered. "Do you need any help sir?" she said as she smiled his way.

"Oh no," Kabuto answered his tone friendly and casual. "For the moment I'm just browsing." while speaking to her he had glanced towards the two has followed all the way here.

What happened next surprised him, as the man raised his hand in air and waved him over, calling to him like he was an old friend.

"Hey buddy, it's good see you again!" he called out. "I didn't think we see each other so soon."

"Ah yes," Kabuto replied rubbing the back of his head. "It really is good to see you two." he said and walked towards them like, his smile becoming brighter, playing the part of a friend meeting another. "So what have you been up to since last we met?" he asked as he stopped at their side.

"Oh you know," the girl replied, "Traveling, trying new things, avoiding certain people until we have no choice."

"Sounds like you two have been enjoying yourselves."

'My guess is she's the sensory type.' he thought as they talked about nonsense for a couple of minutes. 'Since she was the one leading the way to this village.'

After a while of talking to fill the air, they agreed to meet outside the village gates and head out together just like old times, before the two head out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Waiting by the gates, Trunks and Karin contemplated the things they had manage to learn from the books they read before they were interrupted by their spy. This world consisted of one large continent separated into multiple countries each with their own government, though only some of them had ninja villages.<p>

The ninja village system hasn't been around for to long, but it already has proven itself as a source of power for any countries in the possession one. This system also lead to fewer fights among the shinobi clans across the world, however, the fights that they do have become larger in scale as the number of shinobi that from each village grows. These larger fights, would then get dragged out between villages until they became shinobi world wars.

The last shinobi world war hadn't happened to long ago and like all wars civilians were dragged in the middle of it.

"Do you really think its such a good idea to introduce capsule tech to this world?" Karin asked, unsure about the type of future such a company could create in this world.

"Maybe," Trunks answered, sounding unsure. "If just so that the people who get caught in the middle of these wars get a better chance at surviving and rebuilding their lives."

"Then why don't you just force the world to change? You know, make the villages and countries join forces instead of competing constantly."

"That would make me a dictator," he replied, with a shake of his head. "Not to mention I won't be around constantly so we need to find people who are trust worthy to head-" he stopped and look at Karin.

Nodding back at him, the two pushed off the village gate and headed towards the placed they sensed they're spy waiting. It hadn't taken long after moving into the tree lines before they spotted the man with long white hair, tied into a pony tail, glasses, and a purple outfit with beige shirt and long purple gloves. On his feet the man was wearing a set of sandals, something that Karin had noticed everybody did and on his forehead he wore a strap of cloth with a metal plate.

"You found me!" Kabuto called in the same friendly tone he used before. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to meet at the gate or in the woods but-"

"Cut the crap," Karin cut in as she crossed her arms under her chest. "We know you've been followed us for a while now. So just tell us how much you know before I decided to force it out of you."

"Hmph!" Kabuto replied with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "I suppose their's no use hiding it. I saw everything that transpired when you two appeared. How the ship winked into existence, how it flew to an open field and how you shrunk it down into a capsule like case." he said as he looked at them from behind his glasses. "I will say this my benefactor is very interested in knowing about your technology and what other uses they have."

"By benefactor do you mean the person that was with you when we arrived." Trunks stated as he looked the man over for any signs of an attack.

'So he's the sensory type.' Kabuto thought before he nodded in assent.

"Then tell that person to forget about it." Trunks continued. "I can tell that they're not the type of person I would want to get hold of this technology."

"Hehehehehehe," Kabuto chuckled at the comment. "Which means that you're at least planning on giving it to someone you find trustworthy." he concluded. When Trunks glared at him he knew he was right on the money. "Then I should tell you that you're not going to find anyone in this world that you can trust with it, the fact of the matter is that the way you appeared would suggest that you don't have any form of identification. So getting a meeting with the feudal lords, high-ranking merchants and even entering a ninja villages will become near impossible." he explained with a shrug.

Looking at the man's face Kabuto knew he had him thinking over what he said. 'Now to lay the final trap.' he thought.

"Not to mention, that even if you did managed to get your invention to some one like the feudal lords or high-ranking merchants. It doesn't mean they will share it with the rest of the countries," he continued sounding pleased with himself. "and that will lead to the rest of the feudal lords that don't have it to send their shinobi to take it. Since you were reading the about the history of this world, I'm sure you know what that could lead too."

Glaring at the smug looking man standing before them, Karin wanted nothing more than to wipe the look from his face.

'All Trunks is trying to do is help this world, and this guy is just throwing it all in his.' she thought venomously. 'Though, I can see his point.' she thought reluctantly and glanced at Trunks. '_Trunks, what are you going to do?_' she sent his way with telepathy.

'_His right about a lot things._' Trunks spoke back. '_The only thing other option I can see is to start my company from scratch, and get funding from the people in this world to run it and distribute the tech equally among the countries._'

Seeing the silence that had descended between made Kabuto smile as he knew he won this exchange, 'And I didn't even need to raise kunai.' he thought before he spoke up again.

"Cat got tongue," he said getting their attention. "Now that's sunk in how hopeless it is to go about this your way, jo-"

"Like I said, your master isn't the type of person who I can trust with this technology." Trunks cut in as he and Karin began to turn away. "If what you said about the rest of the world is true, than I'll just create my own company and share the tech equally throughout the elemental countries." he finished as they headed towards the tree line.

"Wrong answer." Kabuto stated and jerked his arms up and back, makings metal strings he had attached to his fingers shine in th sunlight as they became taut. From the tree stops hundreds of kunai flew as the strings activated Kabuto's trap, heading towards the retreating duo.

Suddenly, Karin uncrossed her arms and threw them to her sides with yell; launching a kiai attack in all directions, knocking the kunia from the air.

'Wind release.' Kabuto thought as he jumped in the air to avoid the wave. Sensing something behind him, he began to turn when he was kicked from behind and sent towards the girl who spun around and kicked him in the stomach; knocking both the wind and his consciousness from him before his body sailed back and crashed through a tree.

Lowering her leg to the ground, Karin was feeling better about her first day in this world.

"Nice job!" Trunks complimented her with a smile as he walked towards Kabuto's prone form. "I'll just finish him off and-"

"Don't." Karin said with a shake of her head. "I know you don't like to leave your enemies alive because it can come back to haunt you later but, I think we should adopt a new policy."

With one last look to Kabuto, Trunks turned back to Karin a question in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Don't kill them unless you have no other choice." She answered her voice firm. "If you could defeat them without having to kill them do so, don't leave behind a trail of bodies behind you with people looking to get revenge."

"Alright." Trunks nodded in agreement. "Let's do things your way."

"Good now get his stuff!" she said as she pointed towards Kabuto.

"What?"

"I said not to kill him, I never said we couldn't take everything he had on him." She explained with smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope nothing here feels to cliched, if there's anyway anyone feels I can improve my writing in the future I would like to hear it. <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm still not sure I'm doing such a good job setting everything up. So if you can tell me something That I need to know please do.**

**G Man: I don't think I can have any of the Z warriors enemies come into the story right now, because currently Bulma and Urahara wouldn't risk having something like what happen with Frieza happen again. I would have to think of another way to get them there before anything happens.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

Twenty minutes later, Karin and Trunks had doubled back to the book store where they bought the books that they were browsing through with the money stolen from Kabuto. After asking the shop keeper some questions they had learned that Konohagakura was the closest village and that the shinobi that they had seen walking around were passing through on their way there. As Konohagakure was holding the chunin examination this year and allies where sending their genin to get tested.

Thanking the woman, with a generous tip. They found where the ninja village was on the book on geography and decided to make their way there, as the best way to start capsule corp on their own is to talk to the merchants who would come to watch the second half of the exam. Show them some of the capsules and their functions and get them to fund them and start the company.

"Is that all we have to do?" Karin asked sounding sarcastic as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Yup!" Trunks replied in good humor. "Simple right?" he asked as he and turned his eyes towards her for a second. When he looked forward again, he almost crashed face first into a higher branch and gets forced to throw himself back and grab the branch below him with his tail. Spin around the branch he let go and launched himself forward.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." he commented as he started to moved quicker through the trees prompting Karin to do the same.

"Say that when you don't brush against every other branch." she replied with a smile as she grabbed a higher branch and swung herself forward.

"Will do!"

* * *

><p>Groaning as he came back to consciousness, Kabuto's back and stomach felt sore. Opening his eyes, he the world around him as nothing but a blur and reached up to his face. They were gone, his glasses were gone. He shot to a sitting position, his body protesting at the sudden movement, he brought one of his hands glowing with chakra to his stomach and began to heal the damage done as he touched the ground around him looking for his glasses.<p>

It took a while to find them but once he did, he calmed down and put them on. Looking through them he saw that the impact with the ground had cracked the lenses but, it wasn't anything he couldn't fix with ease. Finishing with his stomach, Kabuto brought his arm to his aching back as he thought back to the short exchange he had with the two new addition to his people he would need to kill list.

'That guy is not like other sensory types,' he thought as he felt his back muscle relax under his ministration. 'He's incredibly fast if he managed to dodge his partners wind jutsu and get behind me before I could react. Not to mention,' he moved a little flexing his back. 'He's strong, if he had put anymore force behind that kick; I would have ended up crippled.'

After a few more flexes of his back, Kabuto got to his feet and shook his head at the dizziness that hit him.

'Then there's his partner,' he thought as he searched his pouches for his summoning scroll. 'Her reaction time is amazing, and she's just as strong he is. Not to mention,' he thought as he pulled out the scroll, but his finger and summoned a snake. Taking out a blank piece of paper he wrote down everything he had learned about them and gave it to the snake before sending it away. 'That wind jutsu she used, she didn't need any sort of preparation or even hand signals.' he thought as he grabbed the scroll and replaced it on his pouch.

He was about to start heading out to find any trace of their location when he noticed that his money pouch had been missing, looking around he didn't spot it anywhere so he came to a conclusion.

"They must have taken the money to use for themselves." he said aloud. Shaking his head he search around the area for any signs of where they went, what he found was that after taking his money they doubled back to the village.

'They probably went back for those books they were reading.' he thought and decided to test the theory.

Once his glasses are fixed, Kabuto head for the book store where he met with the duo. Opening the door, the bell chimed. Informing the shop keeper as he walked inside.

"Welcome," she called out as she looked up from her book, her brown hair getting in her eyes, "Oh sir, I thought you'd be on your way to Konoha with your friends." she commented confirming his theory.

"Oh they're waiting for me at the gate, I just wanted to retrace my steps because I dropped something important to me." he answered and made of show of looking around the shop for a couple of minutes before sighing in disappointment and leaving the shop looking dejected.

Leaving the village, Kabuto had summoned another snake and sent a new message to his master. Telling him about the current movements of their new targets, before making his way towards Konoha himself.

'Looks like we'll run into each other sooner than later.'

* * *

><p>That night, Orochimaru admired his current form, the Kasugakure shinobi whose face he had ripped off to gain it lay in a heap on the ground, clothes and equipment missing. He had planned on waiting to do this during the forest of death part of the examination, but after getting the news from Kabuto about the two new arrivals. He decided to use the Kasugakure shinobi to get closer to them and find out what else they could do before he snatched up Sasuke.<p>

'The sensory type had already sensed my chakra before, but luckily I have ways around such a thing.' he thought as he turned and walking over the two other bodies of the three-man band of the Kasugakure.

'I'm sure they'll willingly help me since I will offer them a way into Konoha that won't involve any sort of interrogation.' he thought with a chuckle before jumping away through the tree tops heading for the most likely route they would take if they were using a map to get to Konoha from that village.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees, a small two story house with the worlds Kame House No. 2 stood, bright lights spewing from the windows. Inside the house, Trunks and Karin are in the kitchen wearing aprons as they went about making dinner for the night. While Karin cooked the rice and made them into rice balls using the seaweed and pickled plums that Trunks had chopped before hand. Trunks cooked the fish in pan, adding garlic, oil, parsley and onions to the mix.<p>

During, their travel here it's made clear that while Trunks was getting better at traversing through the trees, until he could do so second naturedly they would need to stop for the night and finish their journey to Konohagakure in the morning.

"Alright, I finished all the rice balls." Karin said as she presented them to Trunks. "So what do think? They don't look as good as Yuzu's and Kaa-san's, but they're edible."

Stirring the fish, once Trunks turned to look at the her handy work. The rice balls themselves were each designed with different face on them, one of them even had a mustache. A couple of them caught his eyes as Karin had done her best to make them look like her family, smiling at her he replied.

"They look great."

"You think so?" she asked as her face lit up her eyes, shining.

"I do," he replied and turned back to the fish, giving it two more stirs he turned off the stove. "In fact why don't we make a call to your home during dinner. I know is not the same as eating with them, but I'm sure they would like to see the effort you put into making dinner."

After preparing a salad in a big bowl to share they moved their dinner to the table by the window and divided it between. Before bringing Trunks laptop to the table and sending out a connection across the void of between universes to the laptop made by Urahara Kisuke, and left in the hands the Kurosaki family.

It hadn't taken long for the other side to pick up and on the screen, Kurosaki Masaki appeared a wide smile on her face.

"Karin-chan!" She called out as Yuzu and Isshin came into view beside her. "I'm so glad you called, but what took you so long?"

"We had a busy day," Karin replied as she smiled at her family. "I figure we talked while we have dinner, is it dinner time over there isn't it?" she asked unsure of the time difference.

"Actually is breakfast time over here," Yuzu answered as she looked over the rice balls that her sister had made. "Karin-chan they look so cute!" she exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

"You think so?" Karin replied.

"Hmm!"

The breakfast/dinner conversation had gone very well from there, as the family talked about how they spent their first day apart from each other. Half way through brinner, Karin had stopped what she was doing as she tensed up and looked towards the distances, her eyes narrowing.

"Karin!" Ichigo called to his sister as he saw her stiffened. "What's going on?"

"We have an uninvited guest." Trunks replied as he turned the computer towards him. "Well contact you once we take care of this." he continued and cut off the connection before they could protest.

* * *

><p>Finding the route that they would take had been easy, once he reached it he made his way towards the village taking a direct route through the trees. From there he had traveled at his top speed for about an hour before he spotted some light between some trees to his left and made for it. Landing on one of the branches, just outside the small field. Orochimaru hid himself behind the tree as he took a peek over its side.<p>

There standing in the small field outside a two-story pink house were the two mysterious people he had seen earlier that day, both of them looking towards his direction.

'It looks like they are both sensory types.' he thought as he watched the girl glare directly at the tree he was hiding behind. 'Interesting.' he thought before stepping into sight.

"That's an interesting looking house." he commented as he gestured at it. "When my team mates and I came through this way before there wasn't anything here."

"Team mates?" The girl asked as he saw as a look of concentration come to her face. "There's nobody else here with us."

"Ho," Orochimaru let out doing his best to sound surprised and from the look on their faces he was sure he was successful. "Your a sensory type them."

They glanced at each other for a second before turning back to him.

"So what's your point." the man replied as he took a step forward as though to get between him and the girl.

'Foolish children.'

"No point, just stating the obvious." he said with a shrug. "Though can I ask are you both headed towards Konoha?"

They didn't replied just looked at him as though to say what of it.

"Because if you are than I could use some help?"

"What kind of help?" Trunks replied sounding interested in their conversation for the first time.

"You see my team and I got ambushed on our way to Konoha and my two team mates got themselves killed in the skirmish." he explained before jumping of the tree and landing several feet before them. "If you two are shinobi, I was hoping you could take their places as my team mates and help me enter the chunin exam. What do you say?"

* * *

><p>To Karin and Trunks, this seemed like a ridiculous situation. Here they were still thinking about how to get into Konoha without being attacked, thrown out or arrested and suddenly a man shows up out nowhere claiming that his team mates were killed and he need their help to continue with the exam. To them it screamed trap.<p>

'_What do you think?_' he sent to Karin. '_Should we play along and pretend we don't know his probably working with the two from before?_'

'_It would get us to Konoha without any incident._' she sent back. '_But we need to keep our guard up, the last thing we need is to have this guy kill us in our sleep._'

'_Agreed._'

"I'll take your silence as a 'no' then." the man replied as he began to turn away.

"Wait a second." Karin called out after him causing him to pause. "Can you really get us into Konoha?"

"Of course." he replied as he turned back towards them. "I know of a couple of people around these area who can make some fake papers for both of you and I scavenge my team mates corpses for their equipment." he explained with a flourish.

"Thanks, we'll buy our own." Trunks replied with a frown, not happy about using tools from dead bodies.

"Suit yourself." the man shrugged a look of amusement on his face. "By the way what are your names?"

"Trunks Briefs." he answered and saw the mans eyes widen in surprise. "Any wrong?" he asked for the first time enjoying the reaction his name has on people from different universes.

"Ah no! Nothing." the man replied and coughed twice. "My name is Shiore, and you?" he asked Karin as he turned to her.

"Kurosaki Karin." She replied her voice in a monotone, not like the way he looked at her.

"Now that were acquainted, why don't we go to my contacts and get those papers taken care of?"

"What's the rush?" Karin asked.

"The exam starts tomorrow and if don't register in time we can't take part." Shiore answered sounding impatient.

"You go ahead," Trunks answered, "We'll follow after you after we break camp?"

"Hehehe," Shiore chuckled with a shake of his head. "Don't take to long." and jumped into the trees heading back the way he came.

Once he was far enough, Karin and Trunks turned to each other.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Trunks asked as they made their way back to the house.

"I don't know, but we'll just make it the right one."

After putting away the left overs, Trunks moved towards the closet in the first floor of the Kame house. Opening it, he moved the clothes to the left and revealed a box with a set of items inside.

Grabbing it by its edges he dragged it out as Karin looked on curiously.

"What's the box for?" she asked as she moved to side to see the contents of the box.

"Equipment," Trunks answered and pulled out a green fan with a red outline, a brown leather handled, with a string with red tassels attached before handing it to her. "When he talked about equipment, I figure we should have some weapons to make out selves seen more ninja like." he said as he handed her the large fan.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Karin said as she took the fan. "Just one question, what exactly is a fan going to do?"

"That's the Bansho Fan," Trunks answered as he picked out a a red bo staff in a brown sheath and strapped it on. "Every time it's waved it creates a powerful gust of wind that can blow just about anything away."

"Really?" she asked looking at the fan with renew interest.

"Hmm," Trunks answered with a nod and moved the box back into the closet. "If you wave it twice in a row it creates a rain storm, three times in a row and it creates a monsoon and every swing, not to mention that things near indestructible ."

"That's so cool!" Karin answered as she moved the fan up into the light to admire it. "How did you get a hold of this thing?"

"Ah well," Trunks began sounding uncomfortable. "I sort of stole it from Muten Roshi-sama, when I saw him use it as coaster." as he pulled out a long string and handed it to her.

"A coaster?" She asked, as she took the string and used it as a strap, before putting it on her back. "I'm glad you stole then." she said as she made her way towards the door. "Now let's get going, we have to catch up to that Shiore guy and with the way you move through the forest it may take us all night!" he she teased as she walked out the door.

"Hey!" he called after her as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long after putting the house inside the capsule and back inside the capsule case, for Trunks and Karin to set off towards the direction they could feel Shiore. After traveling for a couple of minutes they decided to put on a burst of speed and started moving through the trees quickly. Looking like nothing more than a blur, as they jumped from tree to tree.<p>

While Trunks still tended to burst against a tree or branch every now and again, at the speed they were going it they managed to catch up to Shiore in a matter of moments.

"That was quick?" Shiore said as they slowed down and started jumping in time to him. "I would have thought you'd take your time with the house."

"Oh you know, all it took was a simple ninja trick." Karin said nonchalant trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Right, a ninja trick." he said sounding unconvinced. Shaking his head, Shiore continued, "Let's just hurry, I want to get to Konoha before morning."

Nodding agreement they began to jump from towards their destination in silence and Orochimaru, took this time to analyze his new 'team mates'.

From Kabuto's report, he had learned that the male was the sensory type from their brief encounter back at the field; it was revealed to him that they both were. The way they dressed was also of note, as the style of clothes and even some of the material(the girls pants for instant) didn't seem like something he's ever seen.

'Not to mention the technology they implore.' he thought as he led them further into the forest. 'First a ship with the ability to fly and appear from out of nowhere and now a house. It makes me wonder what type of weapons they could develop.'

'Speaking of which,' he thought as he took another glance at the ones they were carrying on their backs. 'That fan is certainly interesting looking, if Kabuto's report about her having wind element is true than she could use it to increase her attack power.' he thought before turning his thoughts to the red pole on Trunks back. 'That bo on the other hand is a mystery, but the report said he was more of a taijutsu specialist as he moved to attack head on instead of using a jutsu.'

* * *

><p>In the horizon, the sun was just beginning to rise when one Konoha's gate guard looked up to greeted. 'My favorite part of the day, quitting time!' he thought ruefully knowing that in a few minutes his relief would come. Noticing something out of the corner of his eyes, he turned towards it on high alert, as three forms, that look like nothing more than a blur to him land in the middle of the road. The one in the middle with the long hair and straw hat landed in a crouch while the other two landed softy with on their feet.<p>

Looking them over he noticed the head bands that they wore, 'Kasugakure shinibi,' He identified as the one in a crouch got to his feet with a dramatic gesture and made his way towards the gate, the other two following behind.

"Halt!" he called out as they were five feet from the threshold of the gate. "What's your business here?"

"My name is Shiore and these are my cell members, Trunks Breifs and Kurosaki Karin." the man with the long hair introduced a he gestured to each in turn. "Where genin from Kasugakura, here to take part in the chunin exams." he explained ignoring the look that came on the mans face when he said the name Trunks Briefs.

Glancing at his partner, as he walked over he saw that he was trying his best to hold in his smile as he felt the same.

"R-right," he stuttered out as he felt his shoulders shake and his lips twitch. Coughing into his hand he manage to regain some of his composure though, his partner didn't do so well af he silently laughed. "Any way, please show us your papers we need to confirm that your genin from Kusagakura."

"Certainly." Shiore answered as he and his team mates pulled out their identification and hand it over. "As you can see everything is in order and at the bottom are the seals of approval to join this genin exam."

Looking them over he found that they were in order and that they were who they said they were, 'Though,' he thought as his lips started to twitch again. 'Who names their kids after underwear?' he asked himself in amusement and moved aside before waving them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>How Orochimaru is able change his chakra? I thought that maybe he could use a similar technique like the Zetsu's since he has been studying Hashirama's DNA for a while and the only way to tell them apart is to read their hearts or the emotion in their chakra. While both Trunks and Karin can do this, to them he was mostly just a suspicious guy with bad intentions.<br>**

**In this story the Bansho Fan was returned to Muten Roshi where Trunks took after a similar incident happened were he was planning on throwing it away. The Nyoi-bo is was also one of the things he happened to take off his new martial arts masters hands.  
><strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**I think I might be getting the hang of this, so tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**G Man: I myself always saw the powers that each world used as the same thing only package differently. To me Ki, spirit energy and chakra have always been the same with only the way they are used making them different(okay so chakra also uses life energy, like Tenshinhan does with the tri-beam.), though you shouldn't worry about the power crossover. When it comes to that the most that I'm gonna have Trunks and Karin learn is how to use the Genjutsu Kai since it's a simple technique that they could easy duplicate, anything else will be Dragon Ball based techniques.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

They hadn't been in Konoha long before, Shiore said he had some business to attend to and would take care of the registration before he left them on their own.

"Finally!" Karin exclaimed as the man moved out of sight. "I don't know what it is, but something about that guy is just gross."

"Tell me about it," Trunks agreed as they headed up a set up stairs. "The way he kept looking at us is like he was trying to suck in as much information as he could with his eyes alone."

"You got that too." she said as they made it halfway up the steps. "I don't know where that white-haired guy and his 'benefactor'," she said with air quotes. "got that guy from but they really need to get someone less creepy to keep an eye on us next time." she told him as they reached the top of the steps.

"Hmm," he agreed with a nod, "Let's go find a place to stay while were here." he said as they headed further into the village. "I don't think we can use the Kame house since it stands out too much."

"Not to mention, people are gonna start asking questions like what was that explosion and where did that house come from." Karin agreed as they walked down the streets.

The duo had wondered around Konoha for about an hour and watched as the streets came alive, the people opened their shops the kids ran outside to play. But most notably, was the amount of shinobi that made their way across the village. Either talking about everyday mundane things, going into different restaurants to eat breakfast, or even helping someone with something.

"Wow!" Karin commented as she could feel so many energy signals of the shinobi of konoha. "I thought the amount of shinobi we saw back in that village were a lot, but this place his crawling with them."

"Yeah," Trunks said as he allowed his senses to stretch out and feel out the shinobi's. "Other than Soul Society I've never felt so many people with substantial power before."

During their walk around the town, it became clear that while Konoha gets called a village it was closer to a town than anything else. With a large amount of buildings, different districts for things like shopping, eating, entertainment and most importantly the large red mansion know as the Hokage residence and the Hokage monument or mount Ninjamore as Karin had dubbed it.

After they had walked around town for another two hours, Karin and Trunks, had bought a book on the basics of being a shinobi before deciding to ask for directions to where visiting genin could stay for the chunin exam. The woman they asked had directed them towards the residential area where a building a barrack that usually housed Konoha ninja had been empty out to make space for the genin that would take part this year.

Thanking the woman, they headed towards the restaurant district to get something to eat before stopping at the shopping district for a book about basic shinobi skills. Afterwards they made their way towards the residential area to find the barracks.

* * *

><p>Naruto had not been having a good day. When he woke up this morning he was looking forward to getting new exciting missions filled with danger and finally showing up Sasuke and delivering the same line he used on him. However, after waiting around for an hour for Kakashi-sensei to show up. They only got the same regular missions they were getting before they had gone to the land of waves and fought Haku and Zabuza.<p>

He git disappointed, but after a comment about their team work from their sensei and having the blame from that thrown back at him from Sasuke after he blamed him. He had decided to throw himself into any mission with everything he had so that he could show Sasuke just how great he was.

But it didn't go well.

The first mission they were to pull up weeds in front of a womans house but he got over eager and pulled out the medical herbs along with the weed. Safe to say, the customer was not pleased as those herbs still needed some time to grow before they were ready for use and she had given him a black eye.

Later, team seven found themselves picking up aluminum cans from a river upstream to a waterfall, while Kakashi-sensei read his book. While he was wandering around the water he stepped on a loose stone and lost his footing falling on his back and getting carried away by the rivers current over the waterfall. Screaming as he fell head first he closed his eyes and wait for the drop, only to open them in confusion as he felt himself stop in mid-air.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke hanging from a tree that grew over the waterfall with a metal wire tied to his belt, while he held his ankle.

The next mission involved walking the pet dogs of people from Konoha who for whatever reason didn't have the time. Seeing this as his chance to make up for his last two mistakes, Naruto had eagerly took the biggest of the three dogs into his care. But in the end that proved a mistake as well, the big guy was quite curious and liked to wander around. Because of this it had taken to doing it's business in a trap training area, so when Naruto tried to walk him he found himself being dragged away from the forest where Sakura and Sasuke were into a mine field. Were he had to many close calls for his liking.

Here he stood, the only reason he was still on his feet being Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. As they supported him between them and he wondered to himself just how much bad luck is he gonna have today.

"This is what you get for being so reckless." Sakura admonished as they walked down the street.

"Hmm," Sasuke let out as he smirked. "You're a guy who needs help all the time."

That did it for Naruto, there it was that line that he was wanting to say to Sasuke all day long.

"Grrrr!" he growled as he made an effort to push-off his rival. "Sasuke!" he yelled and was planning on fighting him here and now. When Sakura placed an arm in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"If you're gonna go anymore wild, I'll finish you off!" she growled as she raised her other arm back and made a fist.

"Your team work could use some improvement." Kakashi said as he watched the exchange and Sasuke made his way home.

"That's right!" Naruto called after his retreating rival. "And Sasuke's the one who's disrupting out team work!" he said as he shook a fist at his rival. "He's always sticking his nose everywhere!"

"That's you, Idiot." Sasuke said as he as he stopped his retreat and turned to look at him. "If you don't want me to save you all the time, then get stronger me."

"Mmm." Naruto gulped as he glared at his rival.

'They gotten completely unfriendly again.' Sakura thought as she watched the way they looked at each other.

"Well then," Kakashi began, "Why don't we call it a day? I need to returned and submit my mission report."

"I'm going home them." Sasuke stated before turning and once more heading on his way.

Making her mind, Sakura decided to go after him to make an effort to become closer to him. She glanced back a Naruto, before she ran to catch up to her long time crush.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called after him as she ran to catch up. "Why don't we go and work on our team work together?" she asked once he stopped and turned to look at her.

"You're the same as Naruto." Sasuke answered. "If you have time to waste chasing me, why don't you go practice a technique or two. Honestly, your abilities are even lower than Naruto's."

'My abilities are below Naruto's.' Sakura thought as her eyes widen in dismay and she could only stand there. As Sasuke walked away not even bothering to look back. 'He's right,' she thought as she remembered the events of pass missions. 'I always do the worse in every mission.' she thought as she turned to away from Sasuke's retreating form and looked back at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Just forget about that Sasuke and let's go train together." Naruto called out as he waved at her.

'Why is it that you're the one that treats me nicely all the time? While the guy I do like see's me as burden.' she thought as she considered his offer, before she could decided on whether or not to accept his offer, Kakashi suddenly disappeared. 'Of course even sensei doesn't want to stick around to help.' she thought as she became more depressed. Deciding that maybe Naruto could help her out Sakura started to walk to him, to ask for his help, but what she saw next made her pause.

Behind Naruto, a rectangular box with eye holes and strange pattern on it started sneaking up on him. Noticing her gaze, Naruto turned and looked at the box through slotted eyes. Turning back, he started to walk towards her and the box followed, turning the other way he started to walk away with the box following close behind. He repeated the process several times before stopping, glaring and pointing at the box.

"A square rock like that with two eye holes doesn't exist!" he exclaimed, as he brought his hands to his hips. "It's so obvious!"

"As expected of the man who I have high hopes and my rival!" the box spoke back and their was an explosion, creating smoke in different colors. Kneeling where the box once stood, coughing their lungs out were three academy students.

"You used to much gunpowder." the boy in the middle managed to say between coughs.

Watching the exchange, Sakura face started to feel even more depressed. Naruto who Sasuke deemed as having more ability than her, stood there being reminded about he was supposed to play ninja with the three kids.

'How is it that he's abilities are better than mine?' she thought as she shuffled up to them. "What use is it for a ninja to play ninja?" she asked her voice low and depressed, but truthfully she wanted to know. 'Did playing ninja give Naruto some sort of edge over me?'

"Huh," the kid with the scarf said as he looked at her, taking notice of her for the first time. "Naruto-niichan, is this girl your...that?" he asked as he raised a pinky and smiled slyly.

Naruto laughed a little and with a small blush on his face confirmed it.

"I most certainly am not!" she yelled her depression becoming anger and punched Naruto across the face sending him crashing into the wall.

"Naruto-niichan!" the three kids called out as they ran towards his prone form. While the boy with the glasses and the girl check his pulse and condition, the one with the scarf started talking calling her an evil witch.

She lost it again and punched the boy, and Naruto for good measure.

'How dare that brat call me an ugly witch? And that Naruto going around saying were item.' she huffed to her self as she stomped away.

"Ow!" she heard the kid complain as he was coming through, making her feel guilty for loosing it that way. "That ugly, wide foreheaded girl...is she really a girl?" he asked out loud.

'THAT BRAT!' she raged in her head and turned, her mouth set in a grimace and her eyes narrowed.

"AAHHH!" Naruto and the Kid(Konohamaru), screamed and started to run as she gave chase, with the other two kids following behind. They hadn't gotten far, in fact they had only manage to run around the corner and were about to reach the end of the other street when Konohamaru ran into some and fell back.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"That hurt." the person spoke drawing everyone's eyes to him, he's dressed completely in black, with a black hat with pointed ears and, carried behind him some sort of wrapped package.

"I'm sorry," Sakura tried to apologize. "It's my fault, I let my anger get the-" she stopped as Konohamaru screamed when the person picked him up by his neck.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto and the two other kids said as they watched the exchange.

"Let go of me you jerk!" the boy struggle in the persons grip, his feet and arms kicking and punching as he tried to get loose.

"Let him go!" Naruto yelled and was about to move forward.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement that no one was able to follow as something, passed by them and hit the shinoni from the sand village(Sakura was able to recognize the insignia on their forehead protectors.) in the face forcing him to release the kid and get sent flying back through the surround fences.

* * *

><p>"Kankuro!" the older girl with blonde hair, dressed in a light purple dress with a red sash and a mesh shirt called out. As she watched her brother fly through the wall before reaching for her fan on her back and turning to face the Konoha shinobi. "Why you-" she stopped as standing next to Konohamaru, seeing if he was okay was another girl, dressed in blue short pants that reached the knees, a white shirt with a red number one in the front and yellow and brown boots.<p>

On her back Temari could see a green fan with a red outline.

'Where the hell did she come from?' she asked herself as she watched and listen.

"Hmm," the girl nodded to herself as she stood to her full height.

'She's as tall as I am.' Temari thought.

"Looks like other than that bruise on your head, your completely fine." she finished as the kid looked up at her as though he was seeing an angel.

"T-thank you nee-chan!" he said with a full-blown blush and smile on his face, his eyes lit with hero-worship. But that stopped as the girls fist bopped him on the bruise on his head, "Ow, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his already aching bruise.

"You should know better than to call a girl ugly." the black-haired girl admonished, her hands on her hips. "You two!" she called out pointing her right hand at a tree next to the fences. "I don't know what you were waiting for but you should have interfered before it even got to this." she accused, causing everyone to look at the tree.

There sitting on a branch was a black-haired boy, dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt with a high collar, white short pants and blue sandals.

'When did he get here?' Temari thought as she tighten the grip on her fan.

"Impressive." a familiar voice called out surprising everyone, except the new girl. From behind and above the boy with the blue shirt, Gaara stepped out before jumping down to the ground next to Temari. "Here I thought that the Uchiha would have been my rival for this exam, but it looks like Kasugakure has finally gotten shinobi of note."

"Tsk," the girl let out as she rolled her eyes. "Nice try creepzilla, but your little intimidation tactic won't work on me."

'She's dead!' Temari thought, 'Gaara is going to tear her apart for that.'

However, from all the things Temari expected Gaara to do, crush her in his sand, use it to suffocate her, break every one of her bones before slowly killing her, laughing was not one of them.

"Hehehehehehehehe!" her brother laughed out loud amusement clear on his face. "Tell what's your name?" he asked his voice filled with the most interest Temari had seen in a while.

"Kurosaki Karin!" the girl answered back haughtily.

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara answered back as he turned to her. "Remember it, because that's the name of the man who's going to kill you." he said as he walked pass Temari and headed for the hole that Kankuro made in the surrounding fences, reaching in he pulled out Kankuro's unconscious form and started to drag him away. "Temari let's go."

"Right." she called after her brother and made to follow but not before throwing a curious look at the girl who knocked out Kankuro.

* * *

><p>Sasuke jumped down from the tree his eyes on the girl who knocked out the sand nin, placing his hands in his pockets he grabbed one of the rocks he was carrying.<p>

'She's fast. I could barely see her move when she attacked.' he thought as he looked her over, 'But why are sand and grass shinobi doing in Konoha.'

"What are you doing in on our village?" he asked her, making his voice as cold as possible.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at him. "She just save Konohamaru, the least you can do is not act like a jerk."

"She's an enemy shinobi." Sasuke stated, his tone never changing. "Even if she did save that kid, is our right to find out why she's here."

"That doesn't mean-" Naruto began but gets interrupted when Sakura spoke up.

"He's right." she said her voice firm with conviction.

Sasuke smirked knowing that Sakura would side with him.

"She risked her life to save to Konohamaru, the least we can do is treat her with some respect." Sakura continued causing Sasuke to frown.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as his face broke into a smile, glad to have Sakura stand by his side.

He watched as Sakura, Naruto and the other two kids walked up to the taller girl and began to thank her for saving Konohamaru and raised brow.

'Looks like Sakura has more of a backbone than I thought.'

"Be that as it may, she's still an enemy shinobi." he interrupted them. "As Konoha shinobi we have to report her to our superiors."

That got them stop, he knew he was being pushy but when it came to Naruto, pushy was the only way he could be. The other boy tended to stand up to him often, fight with, either physically or with words, he even contradicted everything he did.

'It's like having a frustrating little brother.' he thought.

"Actually," Sakura spoke up against him for the second time. "Kasugakure is one of our allies. Though I am curious as to why your here?" she asked as she looked at the other girl.

"You mean you don't know?" the girl asked, at a shake of heads from everyone present she continued. "I'm here to take part in this years chunin exam."


	44. Chapter 44

**Whoops forgot the disclaimer for Naruto so!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its properties are own by its creator Masashi Kishimoto! I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**G Man: Technically Karin is at the strength, speed and power level of a captain class Shinigami in her world. For the Naruto world I would guess the equivalent is Naruto in the current manga chapters except without the five minute time limit and a much more explosive attack power.  
><strong>

**Also I would like to know if I should just skip to the exam for the next chapter or show the events that of the prelims.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Sitting in a chair with a high back, while smoking his pipe, was the third Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Taking a puff of his pipe, he let it out as chunin and jonin a like step into the room and lined up before him. 'There's no use stalling any longer.' he thought as he brought the pipe down on an ash tray, that sat on the table before him.

"Welcome," he began and got a greeting from all his loyal shinobi. "I have called this meeting for a reason."

"Though, you should all already know why." he continued and looked his shinobi over.

"Is it that time of the year already?" Kakashi asked his voice sounding as bored as ever.

"You have already reported this to the other countries?" Asuma asked his cigarette hanging from his lips. "I've already seen a few of them in the village." he said as he thought back to the purple haired man and the black-haired girl he saw eating in a restaurant, when he took his team for out to dinner.

"So? When is it?" Kurenai asked her voice calm.

"One week." Sarutobi answered. "All our allied nations genin who wish to take part will arrive within the next few days."

"That's a little sudden." Kakashi said as he straighten his posture in interest.

Picking up his pipe, Sarutobi took in a puff of smoke before blowing it out.

"I will make the official announcement," he said. "Seven days from now, on the first of July, the chunin selection exams will begin."

"Now I would like all the jonin instructors in charge of new genin to step forward and name the genin they feel are ready to take part." he order and looked on expectantly.

Stepping forward first, is his son, Sarutobi Asuma.

"I Sarutobi Asuma, jonin instructor of team 10. Nominate Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji for the Chunin selection exam."

The rest of the choice had gone on without any incident, that was until Kakashi named all three of his team members for the exam.

"My rival!" Gai had been the first to speak. "Do you think it's wise sending your team out into the exam so early? You could always hold them back year like I did my own." he suggested.

"It's fine." Kakashi responded waving his suggestions off. "This is something they need anyway."

"What?" Iruka exclaimed as he heard the nonchalant way the jonin instructor spoke. "Your all joking right?" he protest. "All of them have talent, but it's still to early to have them enter the chunin exam. They need more experience before they under take such a challenge."

"Oh," Asuma spoke up as he raised a brow.

Kakashi sighed at the man's worrison personality, while he understood where the man was coming from. The short mission to the wave country had proven that when they worked together, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could over come any odds. 'But lately all Naruto and Sasuke have been doing is fighting between each other, if they faced the kind of danger the exam could offer. They will come together as a powerful team.'

"Honestly." Kakashi said as he decided to end the conversation. "The reason I decided to enter them in the exam is because I'm tired of their constant complaining about everything. I figured it would be interesting to place them in a dangerous situation and this way I can kill two birds with one stone."

"You're not serious?" Iruka asked. "That type of thinking could get them killed out there!"

"Which is the reason I'm doing it." Kakashi said as his voice harden. "They could get sent on a mission where they would have to fight enemy shinobi at any time, so it's better if they realized the danger of letting their team work suffer now. I can understand why your worried, but they are no longer your students their my subordinates."

"But the chunin exam is also known as..?" he trailed off knowing and looked to the ground the thought of what might happen to the new genin being too much for him.

"Iruka," Sarutobi interrupted. "I understand how you feel. So we will put the rookie genin through a special preliminary exam."

* * *

><p>"The chunin exam?" Sakura asked as she looked at Karin in surprise. "Your being allowed to participate?"<p>

"Hmm," Karin nodded as she pulled out her identification and pass. "This is my traffic pass, it allows me to come to this village and stay until the end of the exam."

"That's so cool!" Konohamaru said as he looked it over. "That means you're gonna get promoted if you pass!"

"I'm mostly just hoping to gain some attention from the merchants that will watched the last part of it." she said with a shrug and put her pass away. "Trunks and I have an idea that we think could help promote unity between nations."

"Trunks!" Naruto exclaimed as his faced broke out into a wide grin. "What kind of person's named Trunks?" he asked and started to laugh out loud.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded as and pushed his shoulder. "That's rude you know." she said, but inside she was wondering what kind of weirdo this Trunks guy was.

"Hahahaha!" Karin laughed good-naturedly. "It's alright, I pretty much thought his name was weird too. But Trunks is a pretty great guy," her voiced soften as she spoke of her companion. "He's also the strongest person I know." she boasted with a smirk.

"Oh," Sasuke spoke up. "I'm interested to know, just how strong is this Trunks?" he asked as and thought, 'If this guy is stronger than her, than he could probably prove useful to make myself strong.'

"You'll just have to wait till the exam." Karin answered, getting a glare from Sasuke. If Sasuke's glare bothered her at all she didn't let it show. "But I can guarantee that he won't lose to anybody."

"Anybody?" he asked. "Not even that guy with the red hair?" he asked wondering about the guy who manage to sneak up on him.

"Hmm, I'll admit there's something about that guy that put's me off a little but he shouldn't even register." she answered after a minute of thought.

"I see." Sasuke answered, wondering if she was just boasting to make the guy seem that strong. "Then I suppose we just have to get Kakashi to let us take part in the exam."

"Really?" "What?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

"That's sounds so awesome!" Naruto continued as his face set in his usual grin. "I'll show off just how strong I really am, to everyone an become chunin!"

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura admonished as she placed her hands on her hips. "We can't just have Kakashi-sensei enter us in the exam, If we end up running fighting people like those three we could get killed."

"Oh come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded with pout. "We can't just take the exam without you, you're the brains of our operation."

"R-really?" she asked her face breaking into astonishment.

"Hmm," Sasuke agreed. "While you are lacking in other skill sets, you're the person on our team with the best analytical skills and, we could use your support for this exam."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" she said as she felt the depression that had built in her from before dissolved at their words.

"Hehe!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his nose and glanced at Sasuke.

"You three are close, aren't you?" Karin asked causing them to look back at her as though they forgotten she was there.

"Well, Sakura-chan and I are close but Sasuke-teme is jerk." Naruto responded as he tried to save face at being caught acting nice with his rival.

"Dobe."

As the two of them argued and Sakura tried to break it up, Konohamaru was in deep thought. From the way he heard his angel speak of this Trunks guy he knew that he must have been important to her. But how was he suppose to get her attention on him.

'That's it!' he thought as a grin came to his face. 'I'll just defeat him and prove that I'm the strongest that she will fall in love with.' he started to laugh aloud, his face flushing red with the thoughts of him and Karin dating.

"Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi said as she shook him. "Snap out of it your beginning to scare me." when he didn't respond she nodded to Udon, they both drew back their hands and slapped him on the cheeks.

"Iiitaaiii!" he screamed getting Naruto and the others attention on him. "Oh! Ah, I was just.." he trailed off unable to think of anything to say.

"You guys are hilarious!" Karin said as she laughed. "It was nice meeting you all but I got to get to the barracks and meet Trunks. Oh wait," she said as though it was an after thought. "We never introduced ourselves huh? Well I'm Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet you."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke responded, and was a little mystified when his name got no reaction from her.

"Haruno Sakura!" spoke and help out her hand, which Karin took in a firm grip and pumped twice.

"I'm-"

"Sarutobi Konohamaru, the man who will become Hokage!" Naruto gets interrupted as Konahamaru jumped in front of him.

"Hey, I'm the one who-"

"I'm Udon." the boy with the glasses interrupted next.

"OI!"

"I'm Moegi, and the three of us make the Konohamaru squad!" Moegi said as she Udon and Konohamaru took their poses.

"Stop interrupting me damn it!" Naruto yelled as he glared at the three.

"Mmm!" Konohamaru stuck out his tongue as at his friend and rival, before grinning. "You just have talk faster next time."

"Why you-"

"You know you can just introduce yourself now?" Karin said in a monotone as she watched Naruto get baited into a fight with Konohamaru.

"Huh?" Naruto responded, before grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Ha, I guess your right." he coughed twice into his fist to clear his throat. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man who's gonna become Hokage, Dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on tree branches watching the exchange, from the encounter with the sand nin to the introduction between Karin, and the Konoha nin. Were three people dressed in grey pants with black spots, long boot like sandals where three shinobi of the from the newly created sound village.<p>

One of them was a girl with a greed vest, and long black hair tied on at the small of her back, while the other two where men. One of them wore a coat with long sleeves and had his every thing but one eye in his head wrapped in bandages. While the other wore a yellow shirt that went to his thigh with kaji on it, a forehead protector that covered the sides of his face, spiky hair and scarf like the rest of his team.

"What do you think?" the guy with spiky hair asked as he watched them talk.

"The one with the gourd and the black-haired kid aren't much, but the girl black-haired girl might become a problem." the guy with bandages on his head responded. "Never the less, we have to keep and eye on all three."

Saying that, the three disappeared from view as they jumped away. Unknown to the three, sitting right above them hidden by the branches on another tree was Trunks, who after running an errand had spotted them spying on Karin and decided to see who they were.

'If these guys are working with the white haired guy, then this benefactor has a lot of influence.' he thought as he watched them go. 'He has shinobi from both the leaf and the sound working for him, and what does he want with those two kids.' he thought before jumping off as he watched Karin bid good-bye to her new friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the bridge that had become they're usual meeting place. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood waiting for Kakashi to appear. When they got home yesterday they had each been greeted with a message from their sensei, telling them to meet him at the bridge early tomorrow morning. Now here they were and after an hour of waiting there was no sign of Kakashi.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sakura said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Why does he always make us wait so long when he's the one who sets the time?"

"Yeah, yea!" Naruto agreed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"How is he suppose to compensate a girl who woke up late and gave up blow drying her hair?" she complained as she made a fist with her right arm and put it up.

"How about a chance to join the chunin exams?" Sasuke suggested causing them to look at him.

"Ossu!" Naruto cheered. "Once Kakashi-sensei gets here, we can demand he let us take part in the exam for always being late."

"Well I see you've all been informed of the situation on hand." Kakashi said as he appeared on one of the support bridges of that connected the beams.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time as they glared at the man.

"Sorry, today I got lost on the road of life." he answered not sounding sorry at all.

"A lie!" the two shouted again.

"You two are too energetic in the morning." Sasuke commented as he pushed off the bridges railings. "So are we being allowed to take part in the chunin exam." he asked as Kakashi jumped down and landed before them.

"Hmm," Kakashi nodded and pulled out three sheets of papers. "I recommend you three for the chunin exams, if you want to join all you have to do is fill out these forms." he explained as he handed them the papers. "However, non of you are obligate to take part if you don't-"

"We'll be there!" the three of them answered together and exchanged a look.

"Well this is interesting." Kakashi commented and looked between them. " I wonder what could have happened to get you three so fired up." he closed his only visible eye as he smile under his mask. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you three work together." he said before he continued. "Now once you all fill out your forms, five days from now your to report to school at 3PM and go to room 301, that is all."

"Chunin exam! Chunin exam!" Naruto chanted as he looked at his paper.

"Let's get these filled out and turn them in, I want to know just how strong the guys participating really are." Sasuke said as he made his way towards the village.

* * *

><p>In their room inside the barracks provided to them by Konoha, Trunks and Karin sat next to each other at a table, Trunks' laptop opened in front of them. They were both wearing head phones to keep the noise down, but to Kurosaki Ichigo who's been worried about what happen for over 24 hours that just made it a good reason to scream as loud as he could as scolded them for forgetting the laptop before they left.<p>

"Of all the forgetful, bone headed, absentminded things to do! I can't believe you forgot the laptop inside when you put the kame house in its capsule." Ichigo said causing them the wince at the volume of his voice. "We've been worried about you two ever since you cut off the connection without much of and explanation."

"Ichi-nii!" Karin whispered as she gave her brother her best impression of the puppy dog look. "I'm sorry, it's just we got caught up on things that were happening around us and forgot."

"That's still no excuse for you two to not have contacted us for so long." he said his voice softening, at his puppy dog look.

"Oh relax!" Bulma said from the other window. "It's obvious that nothing's happen between, so you don't have to act like the over protective brother."

"What!" he exclaimed, honestly the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now. "Nothing has happened between you two right?"

"Ichi-nii!" whispered loudy, with a hiss as blush came to her.

Ichigo was about to continue by interrogating Trunks when the giggling from his mother, Yuzu and Bulma caused him to blush, knowing full well he had fallen for their trick.

Trunks for his part had blushed in embarrassment all along, from being scolded by someone younger than him.

'You figure I would have gotten used to it by now.' he thought as he stole a glance at Karin, who argued with her brother for embarrassing her. 'Then again with Karin it's always fun.' he thought as his gaze linger pn her and he smile.

"Hey! Pervert! Eye off my sister!" Ichigo screamed as he pointed at Trunks through the screen.

Blushing heavily, Trunks straighten and coughed in his hand.

"It's not what you think." he tried to explained only to get cut off.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, well.." Trunks trailed off, unable to think of anything because while he was not thinking of Karin in any sexual way, he was still thinking of her.

"I thought so." Ichigo sigh, and shook his head. "Look, since our old man isn't going to say anything and both Yuzu and Kaa-san actually support the idea. I'm going to go ahead and say it," he glared directly at Trunks in the eyes. "If Karin and you are planning on becoming more than friends better marry her in every universe you two visit before hand."

"Ichi-nii!" Karin screamed out loud disturbing the shinobi that were still left in the barracks.

"Hey!" One of them screamed from down the hall. "Keep it down in there you deviants!"

Safe to say if looks could kill Kurosaki Ichigo would have been dust in the wind now from the glare that Karin was delivering.

"Ah," Ichigo began feeling nervous as Karin's glare just seemed to intensify. "It was a joke, a joke!" he said knowing that his attempt at humor had backfired, coughing once into his hand. "But seriously... marry my sister first." he said in a hurry and moved out of the camera's view.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The rest of the Kurosaki/Briefs family laughed at the looks on Karin and Trunks faces as they blushed heavily.

"Oh, okay!" Bulma said as she struggled to catch her breath. "So why don't you guys tell us what kept you two so busy?"

"Hmm," Yuzu agreed with a nod. "What's that world like? Have you made any friends?"

"Well..." Karin began happy to get a pass on such an embarrassing subject.


	45. Chapter 45

**G Man: Oozaru vs Kyuubi is way to soon. Naruto has barely made any headway with the Kyuubi's chakra and the seal hasn't even been loosen yet. Not to mention most of the chunin exam happens during the day, inside a forest that you can't see the sky from and a tower.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

The day of the chunin exam had finally come.

Karin and Trunks had head out early that day to join the rest of the shinobi's at the academy for the written exam. Karin, dressed in a baseball jersey with a red number one on her back, a set of black knee-length tights, and capsule corp boots. The Bansho fan on her back and her forehead protector around her head, on her leg she had a recently purchased pouched attached. Jumping from roof top to roof top, she glanced back at Trunks who was following close behind her before looking forward.

Trunks' dressed in a black tank top, with grey baggy pants and a set of capsule corp boots. The power pole strapped to his back and his forehead protector wrapped around his left arm.

It hadn't taken long for them to reach the academy building, landing just outside the gates, they saw their resident spy and team-mate Shiore waiting by the door.

"I'm glad you made it." Shiore greeted as he walked towards them. "Have you been enjoying your stay in Konoha?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"It's been great till recently." Karin answered with a roll of her eyes. Reach for the pouch attached to her leg, opening it she pulled out an envelope. "What's this about?" she asked waving the envelope back and forth.

Smiling Shiore gestured to the side of the building before moving as other ninja's arrived and headed into the building.

Glancing at one another, the two followed keeping a wary eye on their third team-mate. They followed after Shiore until they reached the tree line where he stopped, and turned to face them.

"My contact," he began with his usual creepy smile. "found out that the chunin exams first part is a written examination, that envelope has all the answers you're going to need."

"Oh," Trunks spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "is this like how you said we needed to get here by the end of the first day?" he asked.

"You heard about that did you." Shiore said with as his smile widen slightly. "So I lied." he shrugged, "It's all part of being a ninja, using deception to manipulate your enemies movement." he explained before walking around. "Just make sure to memorize the information in that envelope and destroy it afterwards. I would like to have a full team for the next part of the exam." he answered as he headed for the door.

They watched him go for several seconds before looking at each other.

'_I don't think we have much of choice if we want to get through this part of the exam._' Trunks sent to Karin using telepathy, as more and more shinobi started to show up.

'_I hate to say it but I agree._' Karin answered with sigh. '_I just wish he would have told us about this test in the first place, then at least we would have had the time to study._'

With a frown on her face Karin tore open the envelope, and took out the paper inside as Trunks moved to her side and they began to read and memorize it together.

* * *

><p>The written exam, had gone without a hitch. Once they memorized the answers, Karin used her ki to set the paper on fire and snuffed the ashes in her hands before they headed inside. During the examination, they had noticed that not everyone there knew that the first part was a written exam and once it got started they were able to pick up subtle signs of cheating from almost all the shinobi.<p>

The only once who did not use any sort of abilities to cheat, had been Karin's new friends Sakura and Naruto who had been so nervous he hadn't filled in a single answer. So when the last question had been asked, Naruto determined not to back off because of his lack of knowledge had stood up and declared that even if he were to stay a genin forever, he would become Hokage of Konohagakure.

To say the least Trunks got impressed with the young mans, tenacity and drive to follow his dreams. However, not long after a woman came crashing through the window while wrapped in a banner, that declared her name Mitarashi Anko and that she was their next examiner in the exam.

Now standing at the gate of an over grown forest that's separated by the a chain linked fence, Trunks and Karin stood near her new friends as Anko told everyone about the forest of death. immediately to his right, Trunks saw the white-haired man who had attacked them back at Chukan village. During the first part of the exam, he had introduced himself as Yukushi Kabuto and tried to cozy up to the rookie genin by displaying his knowledge.

From their reaction, Karin and him had gathered that the intel he had so freely revealed had been correct to a certain extent. Now, while Anko explained talked about the forest Trunks did his best to ignore the man. Sensing movement to his left Trunks turned just before Naruto did when a box with eye holes shuffled over.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the box, with a frown and his eye brow began to twitch. 'Is he trying to be a rock?' he thought as he felt his irritation rise. 'And pretending while on grass?'

Taking a couple of steps forward, the box followed after him and everyone present had trained their eyes on them. He stopped and looked at the box, before breaking into a run. Repeating the same process as seven days ago, stopping suddenly Naruto pointed at box.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing here?"

"Just what I expect from the man I look up too, and call my rival." the person under box responded, before it started to glow and a explosion of multi colored smoke three kids appeared while introducing themselves as Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru.

"I knew you'd see right through our brilliant disguise." Konohamaru continued as he rubbed his chin.

"No offense kid," Karin began drawing their attention to her. "But everyone here saw through your disguise."

"Wha?" the kids responded as they looked around, seeing the looks of amusement or annoyance in other people's eyes.

"W-well were still just kids." Konohamaru defended, as he tried to make himself look taller. "When we get older our disguises will fool everyone!" he boasted as he smiled at his new crush. Noticing the man standing next to her, he looked at the forehead protector on the man's arm and came to a conclusion. "Hey! Are you Trunks?" he asked as he pointed at him.

"Yeah." Trunks answered confused about the boy's sudden questioning of his identity.

"Then I challenge you to fight for the hand of the fair angel Karin!" he declared, in his head already picturing his victory over the big guy and Karin kissing him as she called him her hero.

"What?" Karin and Trunks questioned together. Glancing at each other, Karin shrugged as she wasn't sure what brought this on.

"Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi exclaimed with a pout, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Were suppose to interview the boss for the paper were going to circulate."

"Don't worry Moegi-chan," he said with a smile as he turned to look at her. "This won't take long and once I beat him we can interview the boss."

"Hmph!" Moegi responded throwing her head aside. "Do what you want!"

"Hmm," Konohamaru nodded and turn back to Trunks and Karin, who still looked unsure. "Well? Are you going to accept or not?"

"Are you okay with this?" Trunks asked Karin as he pointed at the boy.

"Go ahead." she said with sigh. "But Konohamaru," she spoke up gaining the boys attention. "If you lose this duel you have to give up on me all together."

"W-what?" he asked shock on his face, shaking his head, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Then I won't loose!" he exclaimed in determination and ran at Trunks at a full sprint.

When he was close enough, he jumped in the air aiming his kunai for Trunks throat. Suddenly, Trunks threw his left arm up, his hand in a fist except his index finger. He Knocked the boys arm up causing the Kunai in his hand to fly into the air before grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Hanging from Trunks' grip, Konohamaru began to wonder if maybe he made a mistake when the mans right arm came up quickly and made him flinch as he expected a blow.

When no blow came he was about to open his eyes, when he felt fingers begin to tickle him. He couldn't help it as he began laughing with as the fingers found all his weak spots.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed his breath coming in short. "S-s-stop, please! Stop!" he begged between laughing.

"I'll stop." Trunks said as he continued to tickle him. "But only if you give up and give me your word as a man that you won't chase after Karin anymore."

"N-n-n-no, I-i-i can't d-do t-that!" he said as he tried his best to keep from laughing, but to no avail as the man increase his assault. Tickling him so fast it was like he had grown extra hands, as the tickling continued he felt as his bladder was loosening and not wanting to get embarrassed any further decided to call it quits.

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP!" he shouted and immediately felt the tickling stop, allowing him to calm his bladder and catch his breath.

"And?" the man asked as he waited with his fingers extend wiggling to tickle him again.

"And I give my word as a man, that I won't chase after Karin-neechan anymore." he said desperate to get away from the strange guy.

"Good." Trunks nodded before lowering him to the ground and placing him on his feet. "Now why don't you-" he stopped and lifted his right hand, catching a kunai and turning. He pressed it under Anko's neck without breaking the skin. "Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that!" he said with a smile as he saw the shock look on the woman's face.

With drawing the kunai, he stepped back being mindful of Konohamaru and offered it to her hilt first.

"So when do we start the exam?" Karin asked as the examiner took the kunia with a wary look.

* * *

><p>Jumping from tree to tree, Karin, Trunks and Shiore moved further into the forest as fast as they could, to catch up to the other teams as theirs was the last allowed in. According to the rules of this part of the exam, each team would get given fifteen minutes to head into the forest and a scroll with either the words Earth or Heaven written in kaji on the side. The aim of this part of the exam was to find a team with the opposite scroll and take it from them by any means necessary.<p>

As the last team allowed into the forest, they were at a disadvantage as, the other teams were already ahead of them, the first team let in the forest having more than an two hours to learn about the forest and set up traps.

Suddenly Shiore dropped down into a nearby tree and changed directions.

"Let's split up to cover more ground!" he called out as he head away from them. "I have away to track people, you two stick together and find another team."

Orochimaru, didn't wait for their response as he had finally caught scent of the marker he had Kabuto place on Sasuke.

'It's about time we met.' he thought as he thought as he closed the distance between them. 'Because soon, I will have your body.'

Stopping on a tree, the duo of visitors watched their Shiore go. The change in his energy showing off exactly how excited he.

"Should we go after?" Karin asked, not liking the blood lust she could feel from him.

"No." Trunks answered. "I don't like the feel of things but his right about one thing. Were the last team that was let into the forest, if were gonna make up for lost time we need to split up and hit multiple targets." he explained as he concentrated on the other teams.

Seeing the frown on her face, Trunks could tell she was not happy about his decision, as Shiore was the one with the scroll.

"In the mean time were going after Kabuto and his team." he said as he pointed towards their left. "Since we still need Shiore for the exam, we'll just get the answers where seeking from them."

"Sounds like plan." Karin replied as clenched her fist causing her knuckles to crack. "I'll try not to hit him to hard this time, but I make no promises about his team mates." she said before taking a running lead of the giant tree branch with Trunks following close behind.

Traveling quickly, it took them five minutes to catch up to Kabuto who was sitting on a massive root as though waiting for someone. Once they land on a tree at the other side, Kabuto looked up with a vicious smile thinking about all the ways he would dissect them.

"Glad to see you made it!" he called as he jumped from the root. "I was beginning to get tired of waiting." he said as he placed one of his right hand on his hips.

"Let's cut the pleasantries." Trunks answered as he jumped down from the tree. "Who are you and Shiore working for?" he asked as Karin joined him.

"Shiore?" he asked sounding innocent. "Do you mean that Kasugakure shinobi in your team?"

"Right." Karin said flatly, "Because were suppose to believe that this guy just decided to ask us to join him after his team gets killed. Not even caring that were total strangers and don't know anything about the shinobi world."

"Was it that obvious?" he asked as he moved his right hand up to his glasses and adjusted them. "unfortunately, you won't learn anything as you don't have enough time to live."

As soon as he finished a ball of fire came flew from above them, forcing them to jump to the side and separate. Before they landed, Kabuto's two masked team mates attacked from behind. One of them with a kunai and the other with right hand covered in chakra.

Creating an invisible platform of energy under her feet, Karin jumped over the mans first thrust with his kunai. Back flipped and planted her feet on his back and pushing off, throwing crashing into the ground as she landed. His body hit the ground with a poof becoming a log of wood, 'Substitution.' she thought as she immediately began to search for his energy. Stepping to her right she avoided his next attack as the shinobi's right arm came from the ground moving as though it had no bones.

As he waved his arm and made an opening on the ground. Karin had stepped away and reached for her fan, removing the strap that kept it on her back. She ran forward as he, jumped out of the ground and ran at her his arm drawn back kunai in hand, ready to stab through her. As soon as she was within his reach, he stroked, thrusting his right arm forward and stretching it out beyond normal human capabilities and watched in satisfaction as she was to slow to react.

The shocked girl he had stabbed through faded into air as though she were a gensutsu.

"W-" was as far as he got when she appeared within his guard, swinging her fan in a vertical strike and, unleashing a massive torrent of wind. That knocked him back into a tree with a cracking sound, up rooting the tree in the processes. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was the girl spin around and use her fan to deflect Kabuto's attack.

At the same time, when the other member of Kabuto's team had attacked him from behind. Trunks had flipped forward, allowing the attack to pass overhead and as he was finishing his flip. He grabbed the mans arm and threw him over his shoulder towards a tree. Flipping forward, the man landed on his feet on the trees trunk and, as the energy on his hand dissipated he formed the symbols for his next attack.

Sending a stream of water flying Trunks' way.

Trunks had still been in the air when all this occurred, reach behind him for the power pole and felt as it extend until it was as tall as he was. Presenting the pole in front of him, he spun it around quickly as the stream hit and pushed him back. Though he manage to dissipating it into nothing as he hit the ground, before grabbing the pole with both arms extend to his sides.

He blocked the shinobi's next chakra infused thrust and pushed him away before moving his hands closer together, pointing the pole at his opponent.

The shinoni in front of him looked wary even through his dark glasses, as he shook his chakra covered hand and contemplated the pole in his enemies hands. Jumping back, he tried to avoid the pole as Trunks thrust it forward at his chest. Only to grunt as Trunks whispered and; the pole extend quickly, catching him on the stomach with enough force to lose his breath and, taking him with it as it smashed him through one of the giant roots. Knocking him out in the process.

Extracting the power pole, Trunks moved to help Karin. But as he got half way there, he tripped a wire and hundreds of kunai flew his way, attached to their handles are activated explosive tags. With a burst speed, Trunks ran out of the kunai's and range of attack. When the ground gave out under him; he created and invisible platform and jumped before coming down on Kabuto's arm with the power pole. Allowing Karin to make a full horizontal swing with her fan hitting the man with the attack at full force.

* * *

><p>Kabuto watched as Karin use the air to kick off, and flipped over Misami's head before planting his feet on his back pushing off. 'What is that technique?' he wondered as his hand's covered in a chakra that had a knife like edge. As the two ran at each other he watched as, the girl created what he could only assume was an after image and moved to attack as she unleashed her wind jutsu on his subordinate.<p>

He reached just as she finished attacking he thrust his right hand forward and gets surprised at her reaction time. When she pivoted on her left foot to the right, deflecting his first thrust. Allowing his left hand to get covered in chakra he spun with the momentum and sliced at her with his left, she ducked back to dodge. Moving forward he thrust his right hand aiming for her head as he heard his traps go off, 'Got you!' he thought before a red pole hit his arm down and Karin swung her fan horizontally.

The wind jutsu that hit him was powerful, even more so than the one she used to deflect his attacks before outside of Chukan village. As it launched him off his feet and took him flying across the field through the root he had sat on waiting for them to come an find him. Before he lost consciousness, he allowed his chakra to start working on his injuries as he watched the two travelers approach.

'They more impressive than I thought.' he said to himself as he sat up, he was bleeding heavily as he had broken his left arm and the bone was visible. 'That technique to push of the air, that fan's ability to create power wind jutsu with no noticable usage of chakra, that extending pole and their speed , reaction and strength are phenomenal.' he analyzed as they reach him. 'Still, I don't think they are giving it their all.'

"Alright Kabuto, it's time to talk." Karin said as she brandish her fan like a sword. "We want to know why did your boss send Shiore to infiltrate us?"

"Hehehe," Kabuto chuckled and shook his head. "I thought that would have been simple." he answered before continuing. "To get you here."

"Why does he want us here? He seems to have enough influence that he could have had us attacked long before we reached Konoha." Trunks said as he looked down on the man, his bo at the ready.

"That doesn't matter now." Kabuto answered and reached into his pouch with his right arm, causing them to tense as they expected another attack. "Just know that Shiore won't join you two for the next part of the exam." he said as he pulled out two scrolls with the words Earth and Heaven written on them and placed them on the ground. "He hopes to see what else you can offer his great cause." with that Kabuto allowed himself to lose conciousness and his body disappeared with a poof and, a cloud of smoke.

Outside somewhere in the forest far outside of Konoha, Kabuto stood with one of the jonin's from Sunagakure as they worked the finalized the agreement for Konoha invasion and how it would get divided afterwards. When suddenly, his shadow clones memories came to him causing him to pause in his explanation.

"Is something wrong?" the suna shinobi asked as he started to look around for spies.

"It's nothing, my kage bushin just dissipated." Kabuto answered in way of explanation. After getting a nod from the man he continued with their discussion.

Back in the forest of death, Trunks and Karin looked at each other for a second as Kabuto's energy had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Karin, can you sense Shiore anywhere?" he asked, knowing that her abilities are more dependable than his.<p>

Karin paused for a second, surprised that he had called her Karin without any suffixes. Pushing anymore thoughts about it to the back of her head, she closed and concentrated on finding Shiore. But she couldn't sense him, it was like the man had disappeared or he had away to make himself untraceable even to people who could sense his energy.

"Nothing." she said as she opened her eyes. "His energy just faded completely, I think he knows how to hide it like we do."

"Then I guess we won't see him for the time being." Trunks responded and put away his staff and walked towards the scrolls. Being causious, Trunks picked them up slowly to make sure that Kabuto hadn't set up a trap with them. When nothing happened, he turned to Karin who had placed her fan on her back and handed her a scroll.

"We don't know if they let just us into the tower, but with Shiore gone we don't really have much of choice."

"Hmm!" Karin nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just hope we don't that Shiore being gone doesn't come back to bite us in ass."

With nothing more to do the two made for the tower in the middle of the forest.


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter didn't turn out anywhere near as good as I wanted to, I just hope its not too bad.  
><strong>

**G Man: The Idea to use the impure world resurrection is pretty good. Though I don't think I could use it that way because of how precise the jutsu is, using the DNA of the person you want to resurrect to bring them back to life by sacrificing someone, so I don't think it would drag anyone from DBZ hell to the Naruto world. But that idea made me think, what if Orochimaru get's a hold of Trunks or Karin's DNA and isolates the DNA that he believes he could use so that he could have a weapon to fight against them. Though with Trunks I would have to make it that Vegeta wasn't reincarnated, they just decided not to wish him back so that I could use him. That or Cell since he does have Vegeta's DNA. With Karin it would either be Masaki brought to the Naruto verse or Isshin since they are both technically dead. Though I guess I would have to hold some sort of poll to decided which.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Once he was sure he put enough distance between himself and his two new interest, Orochimaru reached behind him and pulled out a small syringe with a light blue medicine inside of it. Removing the cap from the needle, he injected himself with it and through the syringe away.

'Now that my chakra signature has changed I won't need to worry about those two trying to interfere.' he thought as he followed the scent marker to team seven.

Ten minutes later he received confirmation from Kabuto, that Karin and Trunks had defeated Misumi and Yoroi. 'Perfect!' he thought as he moved across the forest of death. 'This way I can see everything they have to offer during the arena battles.'

It took another twenty minutes of jumping on the tree tops, but at last he spotted his target. Landing on a tree branch he kept himself hidden, and followed as Sasuke walked back to his camp carrying with him some fish he had caught. Flickering his tongue out, as he followed, Orochimaru caught a familiar scent hanging on around Sasuke and smiled.

'Looks like Karin has made contact.' he thought but after another taste of Sasuke's scent, he frown in disappointment. 'She didn't manage to give him the drug I prepared.' he analyzed as he moved stealthily through the trees. 'Well I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way.'

It hadn't taken long for Sasuke to reach his team mates who had collected fire wood and some fruits they had picked. As Sasuke approached, he watched the girl light up and wave him over while the other boy looked on with a frown, before lighting the fire to cook the fish Sasuke had caught.

Deciding now is a good enough time as any, Orochimaru reached into his pouch and through a kunai at the girl to get their attention.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw the kunai heading towards her. As he was getting ready to move; he saw Sasuke throw himself at Sakura and tackle her aside. Taking them both out of the kunai path, before rolling to stop. 'Damn Sasuke!' Naruto thought both angry at Sasuke's quick reaction and relieved that he saved Sakura.<p>

Running towards them Naruto, reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai as Sasuke got up and did the same. The two stood in front of Sakura forming a protective wall between her and the direction the kunai had come from.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked as the girl got to her feet and pulled out a kunai of her own.

"I'm fine." she said as a blush crept to her face and she glanced Sasuke's way, before focusing on the situation at hand. "How many are there?" she asked hoping they had managed to determine the numbers of their attackers.

"Just one." Sasuke said as he used his head to gestured at the man who walked out of his hiding spot on a tree.

Narrowing his eyes on the long-haired man, wearing a straw hat, Naruto got a glimpse of his forehead protector under his hat.

"OI! Your Karin's other team-mate aren't you?" he yelled as he pointed at the man. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man asked and jumped down from the tree. "I'm here for that Earth scroll of yours." he answered and smiled in a way that brought a shiver on their backs.

"Now why don't you all be good little kids and hand it over, or not." he shrugged his smiled widening slightly. "I would prefer to beat it out of you."

"The hell you're gonna take our scroll!" Naruto yelled as he brought his hands into familiar hand sign and ran at the man.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called out and created nine clones, who ran around the man and surrounded him; kunais drawn and ready to use.

"What do you have to say now?" Naruto asked with confident smirk.

When the man didn't respond, Naruto frowned, wondering at his behavior. Looking at his face, he saw that he hadn't even turned to look at any of his clones. In fact Shiore's gaze just went past him at something behind him, 'Why is it always Sasuke?' he asked himself as he felt the need to prove himself rise. 'Everybody always wants to fight Sasuke. But I'll show this guy that Sasuke isn't the only strong one on our team.'

As they where all thinking the same thing, Naruto and his clones threw their kunai at Shiore. When they were within three feet of him, they ran forward as Shiore pulled out two kunai and spun, deflecting the ten that got thrown. Stepping aside as one of the clones jumped at him from behind, he kicked it in the side into another clone causing them to dissipate, before dropping to the ground and rolling under the one that attack from his other side. Coming up with his kunai slashing vertically, he destroyed that clone and; threw the kunai at two others.

Watching the ease in which Shiore was handling Naruto and his kage bushin, Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, keep a look out for Karin and Trunks, I'm gonna help out Naruto." he said and ran forward before she could respond. Reaching down he grabbed the kunai that Shiore had thrown and threw it at him, causing him to jump back to avoid the attack. Before the man landed Sasuke pulled out some wire and tied it to his kunai just as the man touched the ground and began to move towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called for his team-mate, throwing the kunai with the wire tied on its end in his direction.

Jumping back Sasuke avoid the first punch as Naruto caught the kunai and ran in their direction. Making a v-line to go around the man, instead of going for him directly and Sasuke caught the mans next kick in his forearms. The force of the kick throwing him to his side towards Naruto, rolling with the momentum; he made sure he didn't get tangled in the wire as he came to his feet.

Seeing Sasuke was ready Naruto ran towards him just as Sasuke did. Jumping over the wire, Naruto broke into a full run around the man before running around a tree and stabbing the kunai just as the wire went taut. Running from behind the tree, he saw as Shiore struggled with the wire tied around him keeping his arms tied to his side and as Sasuke prepared his grand fire-ball jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke said as he took a deep breath and exhaled, with his right hand in front of his mouth like funnel releasing a massive fire-ball that caught the man head on.

"AAHHH!" Shiore yelled as it hit him burning at his skin and making it hard to breathe.

Once it faded, Naruto and Sasuke saw Shiore his body slumped forward as heat came off him in waves. Glancing at each other, they share a small smile before frowning and looking away and back to smoking man, to see him begin to shake.

At first they thought the man was in pain and but as the shaking in creased so did the sounds coming from his mouth.

"Hehehehehe!" the man chuckled as suddenly his body erupted in hundreds of snakes, that were thrown in every direction.

"Bravo!" Shiore's voice called out from around the duo as they jumped away from the snakes. "You two certainly make a good team, but you shouldn't have left your third member so open an attack."

"Sakura!" Naruto called out, as he an Sasuke turned to see her unconscious form being held up by snakes coming from Shiore's sleeves.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran at the man. "I won't let you hurt Sakura!" he said as his eyes took on a feral red gleam.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke called out after his team-mate, but it was too late.

Naruto ran at the man using the same speed and strength that he knew came from being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and covered the distance between them in an instant. Throwing a punch, he hit Shiore squarely on his surprised face, and he smiled. But it was short-lived as Shiore's body exploded transforming into another mass of snakes that wrapped around his body, and bit him injecting their venom into his system.

Glancing to his side, he saw as Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Shiore walked out calmly heading for Sasuke who seemed to have frozen in place.

'Damn it!' he thought as he hit the ground, and began to struggle. "Ugh!" he grunted as the snakes, bit down harder on his body. 'This damn poison is making it impossible for me to break out.' he thought as his strength started to wane.

"Well now that's taken care of." Shiore said as he glanced Naruto's way. "It's about time I did what I came here for." he commented and walked towards Sasuke, as though he had all the time in the world.

"S-sasuke," Naruto stuttered out. "R-run! MOVE DAMN IT!" he yelled as his struggles began a new, only to grunt when more snakes bit into his body.

"Don't bother." Shiore stated and turned to him, a smirk of amusement on his face. "My genjutsu will keep him in place until I'm fi-" he stopped as he saw the a smirk rise on Naruto's face. Hearing the familiar sound of kunai flying at him he turned and caught them in his hand, but as he looked at them his eyes widen as the explosive tags on them activated. He only had enough time to drop them and jump back three feet when they exploded sending him flying back pass Naruto's prone form and crashing into a tree.

* * *

><p>Jumping down from the tree behind Sasuke, Sakura landed behind him and placed her hand on his back; transferring some of her chakra into his body and breaking the genjutsu he got placed under.<p>

"Sakura, did you-"

"I didn't find them, I think this guy is working alone." Sakura said as ran to help Naruto. Once they reached him they took out a kunai from their pouch and cut him out, "Naruto are you alright?" she asked as she and Sasuke dragged him back away from the snakes. "Here drink this." she said as she pulled out a vile. "I don't know if it will help, but it's the only type of anti venom I have with me."

"T-thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he tried to smile, as Sakura placed the vial to his lips and had him drink it all.

"Sakura, grab Naruto's other arm. We have to get out of here before he gets a chance to-" he stops, as Shiore came running out of the surrounding forest a murderess look in his eyes, directed towards Sakura.

Time around Sasuke seemed to slow as he watched Shiore head directly for Sakura.

'No!' he thought as the world around him changed and he saw the world through his sharingan. 'I won't lose anyone important to me again.'

Jumping in front of Sakura and using his arms to support himself, Sasuke mule kicked Shiore in the stomach, throwing him back and away from his friends.

"Sakura, take care of Naruto." he said as his feet touched the ground and he ran at their enemy.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since arriving at the tower, where Karin and Trunks had found out that they were the second team to make it. As the rest of the genin were still out in the forest, either avoiding each, getting into fights, setting up traps or getting attacked by the wild life. With their arrivals came questions about the location of their team-mate, which Karin had answered by telling them of Shiore's plan to separate.<p>

When asked why they didn't wait, Trunks had said that he was a sensory type shinobi and he hadn't been able to pick up Shiore's chakra signature anywhere. Their explanations get accepted but the Konoha shinobi said investigate further on the matter once the first part of the examination's finished.

During their stay at the tower, Karin had started worry about the friends she had made during her short stay in Konoha. So when the other genin team started arriving she had stretched out her senses and looked for them in the forest of death.

It hadn't taken long to find them.

So she had made a mental note to keep track of them as long as they stayed in the forest and pushed them to the back of her mind. It was about half a day later when she felt a change in Sasuke's energy, bring her full attention on team 7. Karin could feel as Sasuke's energy which was normally coolly tempered, darken and began filled with negative emotions as it rose to triple the out put.

'What's going on?' she asked herself as she looked toward the distance in their direction. Expanding her senses again, she felt the energy of the three sound genin who had spied on her, Trunks and Sasuke during the week before the exam and of the bushy brow boy with the green tights, plus the three members of team 10. Keeping her attention on them she felt as Sasuke effortlessly defeated the sound three before they escape and his chakra returned to normal.

Once team ten and the with the bushy brow were gone, she decided to use her powers to investigate the change in Sasuke and find out why Naruto hadn't help. What she found disturbed her, mix in with Sasuke's chakra was the chakra of the man who had order Kabuto to spy on them when they first arrived in this universe. But unlike when a sharing of energy occur, this energy was lingering and instead of becoming Sasukes own.

Moving on to Naruto, she found that he was sick. Something had been done to him before but he was recovering quickly. She frowned, wondering what was it about Naruto that was allowing him to combat whatever sickness was eating away at his health and, decided to explore further.

Concentrating on Naruto she felt as a foreign chakra moved through his body.

It was heavy with power and negative emotions. She could feel anger, sadness, resentment, hatred, and so much more from it and she searched deeper wanting to know the source of this energy. In her mind, Karin found herself standing in a dark, dank sewer, the water reaching just below the top of her boots.

In front of her there was a cage, with a paper seal in the front.

Inside the cage she could see the large shape of creature, it's fur so dark that what little light there was didn't reflect of its fur, making it look like a large shadow.

Suddenly, the creatures eyes opened; their bright red color penetrating through the darkness.

"How did you get in here?" the creature growled, its voice loud and imposing.

"Here?" Karin asked as she looked around, ignoring the darken form as her senses told her everything she needed to know.

'This is the inside of Naruto's mind.' she realized as she felt the energy that surrounded her. 'Everything about this place except the creature behind the bars and the bars themselves were radiating with Naruto's energy.' she thought and decided to probe deeper.

Watching the girl as she ignored his growls and questions, Kurama couldn't help but become angry. 'How dare this human ignore me!' he thought outrage that she thought she could come into his prison and do as she pleased. Building up his chakra around him, he lashed out with a mental push throwing her out of Naruto's mind.

Gasping, Karin came back to herself.

"Karin!" Trunks said as he grasped her by her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Looking him in the eyes Karin, nodded as she caught her breath. Bring her hands up she placed them on his own and squeezes, "I'm fine." she answered and smiled up at him. "I'm just wondering what's going on in this in place."

'_What happened?_' he said as he switched to telepathy.

'_I'm not sure._' she answered as he let go of her and she gestured to return to the waiting area. '_But I'll fill you in on everything._'

* * *

><p>It was fifth day and the time limit for the arrival of the rest of the genin was about to expire. After telling Trunks everything that she could from what happened with team seven and the sound ninjas. Karin had stayed up all night and most of the day worrying for her friends safety as they had decided to move to avoid the sound genin.<p>

That afternoon Trunks, worried for her had decided to force her to get some sleep as she was beginning to run herself ragged with worried, while he kept a look out for team sevens movements. Reluctantly agreeing, Karin had fallen asleep on his lap as he concentrated on the three Konoha genin. Several hours later, just before nightfall. Trunks had sensed as they started to move towards the tower and woke Karin telling her the news.

Now, night has fallen over Konoha and they were waiting at the towers doors as team seven approached. The trio was moving fast as they tried to make the deadline for the next part of the exam, but to Karin, it wasn't fast enough. She wanted to know what had happened to them, what was the creature that was living trapped within Naruto's mind, why did Sasuke have the energy of the man who sent Kabuto after them. But most importantly she wanted to know if they were all okay.

'All this waiting is killing me.' she thought she thought as she started to tap her foot, as they reached the last leg of their journey. 'Come on you guys, hurry up already!'

As if summoned by her thoughts, the trio jumped out from behind the trees that surrounded the tower and landed several meters away from them.

"Oi!" Karin called out as she waved them over. Watching them tense, she stopped and lowered her hand. 'So it was Shiore who attacked them.' she thought as she saw the wary looks on their faces.

"Hey! Listen-"

"Save it." Sasuke replied his voice cold. "I don't know what kind of game your playing, but I'm not going buy it. Trying to become our friend first and then sending your team-mate to attack us, so what are you here to finish his work?"

"It's not like that!" Karin said as she stepped towards them only to stop as she watched them pull out their kunai's.

"Then what's it like?" Sakura asked as she glared at the taller girl. "Is it just some game to you them?"

"Of course not!" She answered. "Shiore was our enemy as well."

"Don't make me laugh." Sasuke responded. "That's one the oldest trick in the book, denied your alliance with the compromise party and try to cozy up to your enemies." he accused sounding disgusted with her.

"Alright that enough!" Trunks called out as he move to stand next to Karin. "You can believe what you want, but if you don't get in the tower soon you're not going to participate in the next part of the exam." he said he placed his left hand on Karin's right shoulder. "Karin, there's no use explaining anything to them now. We'll have the time when the first part of the exam is over."

Nodding Karin turned her back on the trio and headed inside with Trunks following along.

Watching them go, Naruto began to have second thoughts about them being the enemy.

"Did we do right thing?" he asked getting his team mates attention, seeing the look of disbelief on their faces he continue. "I mean, Karin looked really upset relived to see us and when we accused her she looked really upset." he explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop being fool!" Sasuke replied back harshly. "It's obvious that she was just pretending to care."

"How would you know?" Naruto replied angry at Sasuke. "Your always acting like you don't even care unless were about to get killed!" he yelled as he got in Sasuke's face.

"And you're jumping into things without thinking, hoping that it will all work out in the end." Sasuke said as he glared at jinchuuriki. "Now you just want to jump because she pretend to get upset that we don't trust her, if we go after them now there going to kill us when we least expected!"

"What fight were you having?" Naruto questioned as he looked at him like he was crazy. "If you didn't notice, that creepy snake guy could have killed us at any moment. If Karin and Trunks were really out enemies they would have attacked with him and just have us killed!" he finished with a huff and turned heading into the tower.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him, but he ignored her and made his way into the tower.

"Let him go." Sasuke replied causing Sakura to turn to him. "It's about time he learns not to fall for tricks like these."

"But Sasuke-kun, if they are working with that guy from the forest Naruto could get himself killed." she implored, her eyes pleading with him to do something.

"We won't let Naruto get killed, but we have to-agh!" he grunted as he brought his hand to his left shoulder as the strange would on it began to ache.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she moved to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he replied brusquely. "Lets just get inside and hand in the scrolls." he continued and moved to head into the tower, holding his shoulder all along.

'Damn it!' Inner Sakura said as she looked down at her feet. 'Why is it that I can't just make up my own mind?' she yelled at herself and took a deep breath before following heading in herself. 'I don't know if Naruto or Sasuke are right but I won't sit in the sidelines. After all, I cut my hair as a promise that I would become a powerful shinobi.' she decided as she walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight with Sasuke and Orochimaru went the same as the anime, where Sasuke showed off his abilities with his newly developed sharingan, before Orochimaru bit him and gave him the curse seal. Karin's ability to just get into Naruto's head is an expansion of her ability to read minds that came when she communicated with Kokuo when he was pretending to be the spirit king. As for Naruto, well I decided not to seal away his connection to the Kyuubi and instead use something that has been shown as effective against even jinchuuriki: poison, because I want him to learn to access the foxes chakra earlier. <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46**

Inside the tower, Naruto was stopped from following after Karin and Trunks and asked to present his scrolls, by a group of anbu working security.

"But I only have one scroll with me." he said as he pulled out the Earth scroll. "Sakura-chan has the other one with her, but I really need to talk to Karin-"

"Wait for your team-mates to get here and then head into that room." the Anbu with the bird like mask interrupted and pointed at the room behind Naruto. "You can talk to the other contestants later."

"..." Naruto glowered up at the mans mask, not liking the way he just dismissed him. "Tsk, fine!" he responded and turned away from the man, looking towards the door he walked in through. It hadn't taken long before Sasuke walked in, looking a little stiff but no longer holding his shoulder. Sakura followed close after, with a determined look on her face.

"OI!" he called out to them. "We need to head into that room if we want to get pass these guys." he said as he gestured towards the room with his head before pointing to his side at the anbu standing by the door. "So hurry up, I really want to talk to Karin."

Sasuke glared, not like Naruto's need to want to talk to Karin but relented as he made his way into the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she glared at her angry team-mate. "Stop acting like a jerk, the only reason Sasuke-kun doesn't want you to talk to them is because he's worried."

"Why would he be worry?" he asked as he glared back at her, taking her by surprise. "He's always acting like he doesn't need us till were in danger and every time I have any idea he always rejects it!"

"That's because you never think things through!" she answered back, her fist clenched at her side. "Between you and Sasuke I always worry more about you because you always rush in, you don't give things any thought and end up getting hurt." she exclaimed as she looked him in the eyes. "You and Sasuke-kun have become close friends in the short time we've been a team. I see the way you two react to each other, how you pull each other up when your down and, how you two work so well together even if you two were having a fight not to long ago."

"Sakura-chan." he said as he felt his anger dissipate.

"Listen, Naruto-kun. I'll help you with finding out if Karin and that Trunks guy aren't our enemies, but please just wait until we can do this together with Sasuke-kun." she pleaded with him as she moved within arms length of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"..." Naruto was silent, wondering at what had made Sakura actually open up like this. All the other times that he tried to get close to her she would always, throw his attempts back at him. "Alright." he nodded and smiled. "Let's get this test over with first."

Nodding in returned, Sakura let go of his shoulders and they walked towards the room that Sasuke walked into together.

The two anbu at the door, looked at each for a second before the anbu with the bird mask glanced at the camera above the entrance door and nodded.

* * *

><p>After an emotional reunion with Iruka and mending bridges with Sasuke. It was several minutes later, when team seven found themselves standing in attention, with other ninja's from Konoha and eight others from different nations.<p>

"Hey, all the rookies made it." Naruto commented as he looked at around at the faces. "Looks like all the important people made it." he smiled as he said this, happy to note that Konoha has the edge in numbers over all the other nations.

In a raised dais in front of all the participating genin, stood all the jonin senseis of the Konoha shinobi taking place in the exam along with one jonin from the Otogakure and another from Sunagakura. In front of them stood the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen with the two examiners from the exam, Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki.

"Alright, quiet down!" Anko spoke into the microphone attached to her side. "Since there were so many of you this year we will be holding a preliminary to decide who gets to take part in the next part of the exam." she explained and glared at the crowd, daring them to speak up. "Hokage-sama, if you would do the honors."

Clearing his throat, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the assembled genin from each nation. Surprised at the amount of talent gathered in this room, 'This many remain... and most of them are new.' he thought before turning to look at his jonin. 'No wonder they nominated them so early.'

"Hokage-sama please do the honors." Anko continued as she turned to look at him.

"Hmm," the old man nodded and he stepped forward. "The third exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." he said and saw the way they reacted. "It's about the true purpose of this exam."

He saw as every one of the genin in attendance, got a questioning look on their faces and paused for a second before continuing.

"Why we do a joined exam with the allied nations." he adjusted his hat. "'To maintain good relations with our allied nations' and 'to heighten the levels of our ninja'...Don't let those reasons deceive you. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations." he finished shocking some of the genin.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as she leaned to the side see him better.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again through the centuries." he explained. "To avoid wasting military power, those countries had chosen a place to fight, that is the beginning of the chunin selection exam."

"W-why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward, wondering at the logic of using war to promote their ninja's. "Were not doing this to select chunin?"

"Yes, this exam does look at those who are worthy of becoming chunin." Hiruzen confirmed with a nod. "But on the other hand it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked sounding confused about this explanation.

"During the third part of the exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries will arrive who could become potential clients or invited here as special guest." Hiruzen continued, as he opened his mouth to speak he gets interrupted.

"That seems like a waste of time." Trunks spoke up getting everyone's attention. "The way I see it, the countries are doing nothing but having pissing matches to see who gets the better end of the deal." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The reasons we may have been given are ideal but they are better than fighting for the scraps that are going to get handed to us depending on how well kill each."

Looking at the young man from Kasugakure, Hiruzen asked. "Oh, and why do you believe so?"

"Think about it this way," Trunks began as he looked the Hokage in the eyes."If instead of fighting amongst each other to get the better scraps, the countries were to work together and share as much as they could. A lot of those wars could be avoid and so many people could have their lives spared."

"Hmm," Hiruzen nodded understanding were the young man was coming from. "It is a worthwhile idea, but as long as the countries put their own need above all else. That idea is nothing but a dream, because of the long-standing conflicts between nations had bred distrust among its people." he explained and took a good look at Trunks. Seeing the determination in his eyes, Hiruzen could tell that he was the type of person who would try to make a change in the world. "In this world the country's power is the village's power, and the village's power if the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power can only be born in life or death battles."

"So we have these exams to show off the ninja power of every country and, by putting their lives on the line these exam get given meaning."

"They also breed a never-ending cycle of competition between the countries which leads to wars being fought and people to getting used as tools for their nation's sake." Trunks responded and sigh. "The way things are going, it's going to take a threat to every nation to end this cycle."

'Jiraiya,' Hiruzen thought. 'It looks like your not the only one idealistic enough, that wants to end this cycle of hatred.'

"Well said." Hiruzen replied with a nod. "But until that day comes things won't change so easily."

"Now let's get to the rules of this exam."

Suddenly, a ninja jumped in front of the group and landed kneeling on the ground.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." he began as he kept his head bowed. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain the rules."

"Very well." Hiruzen replied.

Getting to his feet, Hayate spoke, "Everyone is nice to meet you." he said before breaking out into a fit of coughing.

"Hey are you alright?" Karin asked, remembering patience who had come to her fathers clinic with a cough similar to Hayate. "Maybe you should sit this one out, that cough doesn't sound so good."

"Thanks for your concern." he responded as he turned. "But I'll be alright. Everyone before the third exam," he coughed again. "There's something I want you to do." he said and broke out into another fit.

"Okay really you need to go get that checked." Karin said as she walked out of line and headed his way, shocking him at her audacity. "Let's see here." she said as she removed his forehead protector while he was still shocked and felt his forehead. "Your running fever, Trunks do you have any medical supplies on you."

"Yeah," he replied as he reach into his pocket and rummage for a bit before pulling out his hand and causing an explosion to happened above his hand. The smoke from the explosion cleared quickly and a large white medal box appeared above his hand. Catching it he continued "I have something that you treat all his symptoms and have him feeling better in no time." he said as he walked to towards Karin, opening the box and pulling out a white bottle.

"Thanks." Karin replied as she took the bottle and read the instructions. "Okay, looks like you should take two of these every six hours. They should alleviate your symptoms and get you back in working order in no time." she replied as she handed them to him.

Coughing into his left hand, Hayate looked on bewildered by the way these two seemed to act. First the purple haired man questioned the traditions of the chunin exam's without getting scolded to badly by the Hokage and now the girl who came with him is interrupting everything just to give him medicine.

'Are they crazy?' he thought as he felt himself cough even more and took the medicine.

"Stop with the interruptions and get on with it already!" Gaara growled out, angry that these two would hold off what his chance to kill.

"Your that eager for me kick your ass?" Karin replied as she turned to glare at him.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked as he his face darken and his blood thirst increased.

"You heard, or do you have something in your ear."

"I'll kill you." he replied through gritted teeth as he felt the sand in his gourd begin to move.

"Stop!" Hayate said as he got between them. "The pairs will get decided at random," he began to cough again. "If you fight now you will both get disqualified."

That gave them pause and Gaara back off, as Karin walked around him and her and Trunks moved back into place but all the while they glared at each other. While everyone's distracted with the commotion caused by Gaara, Trunks had placed the box back in its capsule. But it didn't go unnoticed as, ninja standing on the raised dais saw it being placed back and filed the information away for later.

"Now, if anyone wishes to withdraw now would be a good time." Hayate replied before breaking into another fit of cough.

* * *

><p>After some talking among the genin and the jonin and hokage, Hayate had explained that the electric bulletin board will display the names of each person that will take part in the exam and how there were no rules for this part. The only ways to win were to either knock out your opponents, get them to admit defeat or kill them. Gesturing behind him one of the stone panels in the wall with the statue of two arms forming seals opened, revealing the black screen of the bulletin.<p>

Suddenly the bulletin lit up and, and names ran across it quickly before stopping.

"The first match," Hayate coughed again. "Is Uchiha Sasuke VS Trunks Briefs."

This brought a murmur from team seven as Naruto turned to look at his team-mate, who was smiling.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't." Sasuke interrupted him. "This is the chance I needed to get some answers out of one of them."

"I just wanted to say, be carefull. Karin said that Trunks is the strongest guy here so," he trailed off as Sasuke nodded and looked on in worry.

"Alright, everyone move to the railings on the side of the arena so that the first battle can begin." Hayate said as he gestured them to move.

"Trunks go easy on him, if he dies now we won't get a chance to explain ourselves." Karin called out to her friend and as she made her way towards the railing with the rest of the shinobi.

"Hai, hai." Trunks answered as he and Sasuke moved to the middle of the arena to begin their fight.

"Don't get cocky." Sasuke said as they stood in the middle of the arena, facing each other. "Going easy on me will only get you killed before I can get my answers."

"Oh, answers to what?" Trunks asked as he began stretching.

"Who your team-mate was and what did he do to me?" Sasuke asked annoyed with the older mans nonchalant attitude.

"I don't who he was." Trunks answered as he finished and stood straight bringing his hands behind his back. "As far as I knew he was Shiore a shinobi from Kasugakure just like us." he said as he gestured towards Karin. "The fact that your asking who he was means that he was a fake huh?"

"Don't give that crap, I-"

"If you're finished, you can begin now." Hayate interrupted before breaking out in a coughing fit.

Turning to look at the judge, Trunks saw that he was still holding the bottle of medicine in his hands. "You should really take those soon. I know you don't trust me because I'm from an enemy village, but Karin-" he stopped and leaned to his left dodging the shuriken thrown his way.

"Don't ignore me." Sasuke said and broke into a run, crossing the distance between them in a second, throwing punch aimed for his stomach.

Pivoting to his right, Trunks dodge the punch and pivoted back to dodge the side kick that followed. Leaning back, he allowed the Sasuke's right foot to miss hitting him by a centimeter as the boy back flipped and kicked out. Reaching into his pouch, before he finished flipping Sasuke through a barrage of kunai before he landed. Watching Trunks ducked the attacks, Sasuke smiled as the kunai's sailed pass him and collided. Half of them rebounding back towards his target.

Hearing the kunai collided and sensing the air vibrations as the returned his way, Trunks pivoted around and ran towards them, dodging around every kunai and letting keep going towards Sasuke.

Jumping to his left to dodge the kunai's. Rolling on the ground, Sasuke came up on his feet and ran at Trunks; jumping in the air, he flipped and axe kicked down aiming for the top of Trunks' head. Before the kick could connect, Trunks threw himself back and rolled on the ground getting behind Sasuke.

As Sasuke's left foot hit the ground he balanced on it and mule kicked at Trunks as he got to his feet. Ducking down Trunks dodge the kick, and sweep kicked Sasuke's foot from under him; knocking him on the ground. Hitting the ground on his back, Sasuke rolled to his right and pushed himself up to his feet.

Stepping back, he caught his breath as he reevaluated his opponent.

'He's not even breathing hard, and this whole time he's kept his hands behind his back.' Sasuke thought as he saw him. 'Is this him taking it easy on me?' he asked himself, before throwing that notion to the side. 'No, he's obviously playing a mind game with me.' he thought refusing to acknowledged that he could be out classed and ran at him.

As the fight continued and began to get dragged out, Sasuke was becoming frustrated. No matter what he did non of his attacks seemed to reach Trunks. They were always just short of catching him and he was beginning to believe that Trunks really was taking it easy on him.

'Let's see him dodge this.' he thought as he ran around Trunks and picked up the extra shuriken he had thrown. Pulling out a multiple coils of wire, he attached them to the shuriken and through at Trunks back. As he expected, Trunks had moved to the side to dodge. Activating his sharingan he pulled on the wires he and took control of the shuriken's movements. Making them fly around Trunks, surrounding Trunks in the wire before pulling it taut causing the shuriken to hit the ground.

'Gotcha!' he thought as he began to make the hand signs for his next move and took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" he called out as he released the breath, and on the five wires a stream of fire moved quickly heading Trunks way.

Feeling the flames coming closer, Trunks uncrossed his arms ripping through the wires. Causing the attack to go out of control and miss him completely.

Stumbling back as the wires broke, Sasuke released them from his fingers and started to make new hand signs.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" he called out again as he brought one of his hands to his mouth and fired dozens of fire balls at Trunks.

Turning to face Sasuke, Trunks ran at the fire balls. But instead of dodging he smacked them as he ran, causing them to dissipate.

"I don't want to hurt you and your low on chakra. So just give up so we don't have to drag this fight out." Trunks said as he destroyed the last of the fire balls and stopped a couple of feet away from Sasuke; who struggled to catch his breath.

"Your kidding." Sasuke responded with a smirk. "Your the strongest guy I've fought. If I can beat you than I can definitely beat that man." he yelled and ran forward, throwing another punch when he reach Trunks. When Trunks dodge by leaning to the side he used the momentum to spin and throw a kick, that was blocked and pushed away. With his back to Trunks, Sasuke flipped forward extending his other foot into a kick as he did. When Trunks stepped back, he landed on his hands and pushed off the ground heading towards Trunks diagonally and landed a kick on his face.

The force of the kick sent Trunks flying into the air and, as soon as he his feet touched the ground Sasuke jumped after mimicking Rock Lee's leaf shadow. He placed himself behind Trunks in mid-air and began his attack as they began to fall. He kicked out horizontally with his right leg, and when Trunks blocked the attack with his right arm and reached for him with his left. Sasuke spun to his right positioning himself above Trunks and began his combo.

"**Shishi Rendan!**" he called out as he used a combo of blows that ended with an axe kick to Trunks stomach as they hit the ground.

The impact of the attack was enough that he gets thrown back across the floor, but he knew he had him. Sitting up, Sasuke could feel the pain in his shoulder returning as he tried to catch his breath. The constant use of chakra and the short time between the exams getting to him.

"Alright." Hayate called out his coughing having subsided some minutes after taking the medicine began. "The winner of this match-"

"Nice combo!" Trunks called out as he jumped to his feet with smile. "But if that's the best you have your never gonna beat me."

* * *

><p>Around the arena, the fight between Trunks and Sasuke had everyone interested from the start. As from the beginning of the fight Trunks had been dodging around Sasuke's every attack with and ease that was too clear. When he had broken the wires that were holding him in place for the ryuka no jutsu, the people watching began to wonder at the sort of technique he must have used to strengthen his skin.<p>

The repelling the hosenka no jutsu had brought about more worry for Sasuke's sake as, Trunks came out without a scratch.

Sasuke's use of the kage buyo which he had only encounter once had surprised everyone, and the following combo showed his incredible fighting progress. So when Hayate was going to declare the winner and Trunks jumped to his smiling like nothing had happened. All the jonin who had already been showing an interest to learn the capabilities of the Kusagakure ninja, had become more alert along with the genin from all other nations.

'What type of technique is he using?' Kakashi asked himself as Trunks stretched and waited for Sasuke to get back on his feet before continueing. Reaching up for his forehead protector he pushed it up and opened his left eye allowing the sharingan to analyze what he was seeing before him. What he saw wasn't any different from what he usually saw from everyone else, except that the Kasugakure shinobi seemed to have an invisible armor of chakra surrounding him that lit him up like a beacon.

Looking toward the girl who came with him, Kakashi saw similar results. To his right eye, there was no chakra armor constantly pulsing around her body, but to his sharingan it was like she was a beacon as well.

'That constant use of their chakra should have worn them out by now.' Kakashi thought as he turned his attention back to the fight. 'Yet to them it seems like it's completely natural.' he thought as he watched the aura around Trunks fluctuate slightly when Sasuke got to his feet.

'His attacking.' Kakashi concluded, but what happened next was something he was not expecting. When Trunks took off, his sharingan wasn't able to follow his movements. It was as though one moment he was across from Sasuke and the next he was driving his elbow into his students face. Before kicking him aside before he gets thrown back less than foot and, as Sasuke's body sailed to the side he moved again appearing below him and kicking him up into the air.

It wasn't just him movements on the ground that had the jonin and genin watching the spectacle stunned. It was also his ability to jump on the ceiling and push off quickly, catching Sasuke in the stomach with both fist and driving him into the ground with a crash before jumping of him with a series of flips and landing on the ground.

"Sasuke-Kun/Sasuke!" Naruto, Sakura and Ino called out as they watched Sasuke hit the ground unable to believe that he couldn't even defend against the attack.

Groaning, Sasuke struggled to move. But his body wouldn't listen to him and he was coming in and out of consciousness. 'Is this the best I can do?' he asked himself as the he clenched his fingers into a fists being the only thing that would response to him. 'How am I suppose to avenge my family if I can't even beat this guy?' he thought as his thoughts started to stray to the events of the Uchiha massacre. 'No!' he yelled to himself as he felt his body begin to pulse with that same energy as before.

'I have to get up! I have to win, so that I can avenge them!' he thought as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun, just stay down. You can't win this fight!" Sakura yelled out as she watched him getting up, his forehead protector having come undone from the fall. But he didn't listen and, when she took a closer look at his form, she saw the bruise that he was given begin to expand just like back in the forest. As his body gets surrounded by a black and purple aura, "Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked her as he looked on.

"I don't know, but ever since that guy bit Sasuke-kun in the forest. He's had this weird bruise on his shoulder," she trailed off as she shook her head.

"The curse seal." Kakashi said as he stepped forward and jumped on the railing all the other konoha jonin doing the same. "All of you stand back this could get-" he stopped as standing in front of Sasuke with two fingers tapping his forehead was Trunks. Stepping back, they all saw as the energy that was raging around Sasuke began to dissipate and Trunks stepped back turned his back and began to walk away leaving Sasuke standing in place.

"Hey judge you should call it, I've already won." he commented as he walked towards the stairs.

"R-right." Hayate stuttered out as he ran up to the frozen Sasuke. Looking him in the eyes he could tell that the Uchiha was closed to losing consciousness and he struggled to move but no matter what he did, he was just frozen in place. 'Did he use the gentle fist?' Hayate asked himself as he turned to look at the retreating Trunks. "The winner of the first match, is Trunks Briefs. Get a medical team out here now!" he continued as he grasp Sasuke by his shoulder and moved the stiff boy on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>So until now nobody knew Orochimaru was involved because they didn't find anything pointing to him. The curse seal being Orochimaru's technique reveals that his behind the scenes. The technique Trunks used on Sasuke to immobilize him is the same one Roshi had used as Jackie Chun in one of the tournaments, when he poked someone in the forehead with two fingers and they were unable to move. I myself believe that the technique wouldn't work on someone as physically powerful as say Frieza or the shinigami captains but it should work on Sasuke. <strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

Watching Trunks walk towards the stairs, Orochimaru contemplated the match he just saw. Through out his life he has looked for away to learn every technique in the world so that he could learn who he really was. To this end he explored every possibly and started to gather DNA samples of everything that he found useful, from genetic mutations in humans that have are known as Keikei Genkai, to the mutations in animals that allow them to adjust to all sorts of environment.

Through out his long search, he had come concluded that the Uchiha clan with their sharingan and the further mutations of it(Magenkyo and Rinnengan)would be the ideal to learning everything. The fact that they had physically stronger bodies and a chakra pull that could rival the Uzumaki clan was a definite plus.

But watching, the boy who with his developing sharingan had managed to keep up with him get defeated so easily, even after activating said sharingan. Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder, what exactly made these two visitors tic.

'Well, I guess I just have to find out.' he thought as he turned to watch the medical team take away Sasuke with Kakashi following close behind after creating a clone to replace him.

"Neji what did you see?" Gai asked getting Orochimaru's attention, on him and the Hyuuga boy.

"It's strange." the boy commented with a shake of his head. "When I looked into Briefs and Kurosaki's bodies, I saw that their chakra network are under developed like a civilians." he explained with a frown.

"How is that possible?" Lee asked as he looked at his rival. "The way that Trunks-san moved during his fight with Sasuke is impossible to do by a civilian without any training in chakra control."

"That's the thing, while their chakra network's underdeveloped. Their core seems to surround their entire bodies."

"What?" Tenten asked confused at his words. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but that's what I'm seeing." He answered with a shake of his head. "The first layer is like an armor of chakra that is constantly activated and, under the skin its like every inch of their bodies covered and radiating with chakra. Although," he trailed of as he watched the way the energy behaved. "The energy that's surrounding them is a lot more clear than chakra, instead of it being that mixture of light and dark blue that I usually see in everyone, its completely blue."

"Hmm." Gai commented as he rubbed his chin. "I'll report this to Hokage-sama, maybe he has a clue about what this means." he continued before walking towards said man.

'Only one color to their chakra, or are they even using chakra at all.' Orochimaru thought, his interest in his two guest becoming more profound.

At the other side of the arena Trunks walked up to Karin with smile.

"So how did I do?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

"You over did it a bit." She commented as she smiled at him in return.

"Really?" he asked, and he blinked down at her as his smile became a frown. "I thought I held myself back enough."

"Yeah, but you also decided to play around with him instead of finishing the fight quickly like you usually would." she replied as she poke him in the chest. "As tired as he was from his journey here he wouldn't have been able to attack so much if you just decided to attack from the beginning." she said as she crossed her arms. "So what's going on?"

"Can't get anything pass you huh?" he asked, when she shook her head he smiled and continued. "When you told me about the energy that had mixed in with Sasuke's I wanted to confirm it myself." he explained. "And from what I felt, if he doesn't get control over it soon it could consume him."

"Hmm," Karin agreed. "Do you know of anything that could help him?"

"No, but I'm hoping either they do." he gestured towards the ninja around the arena. "Or Urahara-san does."

"I guess that's the best we can do for now." she commented as she uncrossed her arms. "Now, since your done with your match why don't you go talk to Sasuke in hospital."

"What? Why?" he asked confused are her suggestions and thinking about how that won't exactly go well.

"I figured that a guy that obsessed with revenge could use some advice from a guy who probably knows how he feels!" she replied with a raised brow. "You know, the androids."

"Right." Trunks sigh and rubbed the back of him head. "Heh, were not even married yet and your already ware the pants in this," he stopped as he realized what he was saying. "Oh sorry, I wasn't-" he back tracked as he felt a blush rise on his face.

"I-it's alright!" Karin stuttered as she felt her face heat up. "Just get going already," she said as she pushed him back, causing him to stumble back. "and take a sensu with you!"

"R-right away!" Trunks stuttered as he turned quickly and headed for the doors.

Watching the girl who insist of infuriating him as she blushed and stuttered, made Gaara grimace. He just couldn't believe that such normal girl had managed to take out Kankuro so easily. 'She won't last long.' he thought as he turned away. 'She doesn't have what it takes to kill her opponents.'

The electronic bulletin on walls, lit up again as they ran through names at random before stopping on Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino.

"Alright we'll now begin the next match." Hayate called as spread his hands and waved the two ninja forward.

* * *

><p>Walking out the doors to the arena, Trunks saw that the medics had already moved upstairs. Moving towards them, he found the chakra signature of the gray-haired jonin who had accompanied Sasuke out of the arena along with the medics. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out the capsule with the medical supplies and pressed its button as he headed for the stairs.<p>

Catching the box, he opened it before opening the compartment with the sensu's in it. Stopping in front of the stairs he pulled out a sensu for the bag inside and closed the compartment and the box, before putting it back in its capsule and putting it away. Making his way up the stairs, he followed his senses up to the floor above the arena and turned left making his way to the room he could feel the doctors begin to treat Sasuke.

"How long till your finish with his injuries?" he heard the jonin asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"We've already took precautions and gave him something for the pain, and were working on healing him as we speak." the head medic responded. "But were having some trouble with the paralysis, but we believe it's fading as we speak."

"Oh," Trunks heard the jonin comment in the same bored sounding voice. "Would it help if you had a clue on how it _Works_?" he asked putting an emphasis on the word and speaking it a louder voice.

"Yes of course it would, did you manage to copy the technique when the Kasugakure shinoni used it?" the head medic asked a bit of amazement in his voice.

"Unfortunately, no." the jonin replied with a sigh. "But Trunks-san wouldn't have come after us if he wasn't planning on telling us."

Taking that as his queue, Trunks pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Yo." the jonin greeted his only visible eye closed and his hand raised in greeting.

"Hello," Trunks said back in greeting sounding a little nervous. "I know this may seem a little sudden, but I want to help." he continued and looked at the assembled ninja, wondering if they would refuse him for being an outsider.

"Of course." the head medic said as one of his hands stopped glowing in green light and he waved him over. "Any help that you can give its welcomed."

Nodding with a smile Trunks stepped forward and began to tell them about the technique. He explained to them that the technique was temporary, because it was just a precise blow to the head were the user concentrates their chakra in the tips of the fingers and strikes in the middle of the head, which causes the nervous system to become numb. So if they wanted to fix it they should work on the spinal cord or let it run its course.

Taking his advice, one of the medics began to work on Sasuke's spinal cord to start bringing feeling back to his body. The results were slow in coming but when Sasuke managed to move his fingers they knew that they were on the right track.

"Interesting." the gray-haired jonin commented as he as he stood beside Trunks. "I suppose you know this technique well huh?"

"Well enough." Trunks replied.

"Oh, do you know it well enough that you could have reversed the effects in the same way you placed them?"

"Well aren't you sharp." Trunks commented, looking at the bored sounding man with new eyes. "Yes I could reverse it with nothing but tap, but I didn't want to risk that Sasuke-san would go back into that state he was in when I placed him under it."

"Fair enough." the jonin answered. "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way." he introduced himself.

While Trunks hadn't been in this world long, reading about Konoha's history in the last few days had given him some insight on the names of people who had contributed to its history in someway. The Hokage's, the Sannin and even a handful of jonin and chunin who had done something for the village and, Hatake Kakashi or the copy nin as he was known was one of the names that he had come to heard about.

"Trunks Briefs."

"I curious to know, is your family name Trunks?"

"Oh no," Trunks shook his head. "It's just my family has never been all that traditional, so we always introduce ourselves with our given names first."

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed, "I supposed that's a good enough answer. So why don't we get to the reason your here?" he asked his voice losing its bored tone and taking on a dangerous edge.

"I already told you." Trunks answered, "I'm here because I want to help."

"So that the fact that your partner was Orochimaru in disguise was just a coincidence?"

"Wait, Shiore was Orochimaru!" Trunks exclaimed surprised written all over his face. "Then the chakra that seal gives off belongs to Orochimaru."

Kakashi looked him in the eyes, searching for any falsehood in his face, but he couldn't detect anything. 'So either he's telling the truth and he didn't know or he's a pretty good liar.' he concluded and decided to confirm his statement, with a nod.

"Then how is able to hide himself from my senses?" Trunks asked, "When we were on our way here from Chukan village I picked up his chakra signature and made sure to remember it." he explained as he recalled the events of them arriving on this world. "But during the time that Shiore was with us he didn't feel like Orochimaru."

"Was there any time that you guys got separated?" Kakashi asked pumping him for information.

"Well Shiore had come to Konoha ahead of Karin and I, so we didn't meet him until we were about a day away."

"So Orochimaru must have attacked him before you met and took his identity." Kakashi stated as he put rubbed his chin. "Though if you're a sensory type, this means that Orochimaru has developed away to fool your senses." he continued and thought. 'Though I have never know a sensory type to be such a capable fighter.'

"Hmm." Trunks hummed as he looked towards Sasuke who had begun to move as he started to regain consciousness. "So until we can figure out away to detect him were going into this blind."

"Precisely."

Groaning as he felt his head clear, Sasuke forced his eyes to open when he heard voice. At first everything was blurry but when his vision cleared he saw the faces of Kakashi, three medical nin, and Trunks. He blinked once, then twice to make that what he was seeing was right, "Did you come gloat?" he asked as he glared at the man who had so easily defeated even after taking his newest move head.

"Actually, I came to help." Trunks responded and reached into his pocket pulling out what looked like a green bean and handed it to him. "Here you should eat this, it will help recover quickly."

"Please refrain from giving our patient weird medicines." the medic said as he looked at the sensu suspiciously.

"It's not poison or anything, It's a powerful medicine that was developed by one of masters." he replied as he kept holding it out to Sasuke. When the boy only gave him a glare and the medics didn't change their stand on the medicine Trunks decided to show them. "Alright, how about I eat half and you eat half that way you can be sure I'm not trying to poison you?" he asked as he reached forward with his other hand and snapped the sensu in half.

"Alright then, eat it." Sasuke responded deciding to call Trunks bluff. Without hesitation, Trunks brought half the bean to his mouth and ate it; chewing on it a couple of times before swallowing. He seemed to tense slightly which brought a smile to Sasuke's face, but when he relaxed and handed the other half to him; his smile dropped.

"I'm not eating that." he said deciding to stay stubborn to whatever gestured Trunks made.

"How long is he going to have to stay in bed for?" Trunks asked switching tactics as he closed his fist around the sensu.

"With the injuries that you caused him, he should have to take at least a week before he's ready for any kind of physical activity." one of the medics replied, having become genuinely interested in the effects of the medicine that the Kusagakure nin was offering.

"You hear that," Trunks said to Sasuke, with a raised brow. "You're gonna have to stay in bed for over week just to fully recover. But," he trailed off as he opened his hand. "If you eat the sensu you will be back on your feet by the time you swallow it and you'll get to see the other genin's fights."

Glaring, at the offending bean that Trunks was offering. Sasuke, was tempted just to slap the hand away but the offer to get allowed to see the rest of the tournament was just to tempting. So swallowing his pride he moved his sluggish left arm up and took the other half of the beam into his hands before moving it to his mouth.

"Stop that!" the head medic, said as he reached to stop him. But his hand's caught before he could by Kakashi, who from the conversation he had with Trunks had decided to trust the man until he did something to make him do otherwise.

Placing the beam in his mouth, Sasuke chewed it slowly and gasped in surprise, 'It taste like a tomato!' he thought as he chewed it with more gusto before swallowing. The effects of the sensu were instantaneous, as Sasuke felt his muscles tense before relaxing. The sluggishness that he had felt from the technique and the use of chakra completely leaving his body. As every one of his injuries disappeared and he felt his chakra be restored.

"How is this possible?" one of the medics said as they stopped healing Sasuke and began checking him for any ill effects. "His wounds are completely healed, paralysis caused by the technique is gone and his chakra's been restored."

"Hoo," Kakashi commented with a raised brow as he saw his student, sit up as though nothing had happened. "That certainly's a very power medicine this master of your developed." he said as he added another thing to add to the report he would have to hand in to the Hokage later. 'If this medicine's spread throughout all the Kasugakure shinobi, it could become a problem.' he thought.

"Let's just go watched the matches I want to see who's gonna get to advance to the finals." Sasuke said as he pushed the medic nins hands away from him and jumped of the bed.

"Hey, your still under observation." the head medic said as he stood to his feet. "We need to make sure that there are no side effects from taking that medicine."

Glaring at the man, Sasuke was about to replied when Kakashi cut in.

"Trunks-san, are there any negative side effects one must be made aware of?" he asked, even though he already expect the answer to be no.

"None what's so ever." Trunks replied with a shake of his head.

"I thought so." Kakashi concluded. "Now gentlemen, I'll be taking Sasuke off your hands."

"But Kakashi-san!" the head medic exclaimed wanting to know more about the medicine that was coursing through the Uchiha's body.

"Now, now." Kakashi began as he took Sasuke by the shoulder and led him to the door Trunks following close behind. "Everything you could have done has already been done, now we have to go take care of Sasuke's other problem before we go see the rest of the fights." he said in way of explanation as they reached the door and walked out.

"So you know about it already?" they heard Sasuke asked before the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Following Kakashi and Sasuke to the bottom floor, Trunks decided that now would be a good time as any to ask.<p>

"Sasuke-san?" he called out, getting the Uchiha's attention.

"What?" Sasuke sigh, not wanting to talk to what this overly friendly person. 'I bet he's looks for something from me.' he thought.

"When we were fighting, you said that if you could beat me you could defeat someone." he began as they reach the stairs. "But the way you said it made me think that your planning on killing that person."

Sasuke paused at the stairs and turned to glare at Trunks over his shoulder. "What of it?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"It's just that revenge is never the answer." Trunks answered his steady and his eyes serious.

Suddenly Sasuke turned and walked past Kakashi, grabbing Trunks by the front of his shirt. "What would you KNOW?" he yelled as he glared at the taller man. "Is revenge not the answer if your whole family's taken from you? If everything you ever cared for was suddenly gone, would you just forgive the person who did it?" he asked as he grind his teeth.

"No I wouldn't." Trunks answered as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and detached it from his shirt.

"You see!" Sasuke responded. "You would do the same as well, so don't go around trying to give me advice on revenge not being the answer."

"I'm not saying not to go after this person." Trunks answered as he dropped Sasuke's hand. "Just don't let revenge be the reason you do it. Because in the end revenge is gonna make you careless and you're gonna end up hurting a lot of people just so that you can get something that will leave you feeling empty after it's done."

"Tsk," Sasuke let out as he turned his head. "You obviously don't understand anything. Revenge is the only thing that keeps me going, without it I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Oh I understand." Trunks answered as he glared at him, his body becoming tense. "I know what it's like to want to kill someone simply for the satisfaction of killing them, to want to rip the skin off their bones with your bare hands, to feel as you take that person's life." he said his voice angry and hard. Taking and deep breath and letting out, Sasuke saw as he relaxed. "And I hate it, if I didn't have anybody who cared enough about me to show me that revenge wasn't the way, I would have done anything in my power to get it."

"Then that's the difference between you and me." Sasuke responded, seeing that the man before him really understood. "I don't have anybody to like that."

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi asked breaking into the conversation.

"They're just my team-mates, they don't really," he stopped as he turned and saw the look Kakashi was giving him. "Alright, so they care about me, but they're not of any help to me."

"Having a rival and reason to fight for always increases your chances." Kakashi answered as he closed his eye and smiled. "They both always push you to get better or get left behind."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with scowl.

"Your lucky." Trunks said as he walked past him and headed for the stairs. "You may have lost your biological family, but you still got the family that you chose." he said as started to walked down the stairs. "Just remember to seek advice from your elders, they can always teach you how to become stronger."

Seeing him go, Sasuke contemplated Trunks' words and turned to Kakashi with an expectant look.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi answered with a shake of his head and a sigh. "Well start a training regimen after the preliminaries with Sakura and Naruto. Now, let's go get that cursed seal sealed shall we?"

* * *

><p>Entering the arena Trunks was just in time to see one of the sound ninja's arms explode outward with chakra and blood. 'What the hell?' he thought as medics ran by him towards the arena's center and he made is way up the stairs, making his way towards Karinuro.<p>

"Why did that guy's arms explode?" he asked when he reached her side.

"The holes in his hands were blocked with bugs." Karin answered with shrug.

"What?" Trunks asked feeling more confused.

"I'll tell you later." She responded as she turned to him. "Soooo, How did it go with Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm hoping well, but-"

"Will Kurosaki Karin and Kankuro come down here." Hayate called out getting their attention.

"Tell me after I beat this guy to the ground." Karin said as she pointed to Kankuro.

"Don't think you're going catch me off guard this time." Kankuro said as he stepped up beside her. "This time I'm going to pay you back the humiliation." he smirked thinking about how he was going to kill her.

"I think your embarrassing yourself enough with that make-up." Karin said as she placed her foot on the railing before jumping off into the middle of the ring. "Now hurry up!" she called to Kankuro. "I was in the middle of an important conversation."

"Grrrr!" Kankuro growled out, as he jumped after her. Landing at in the middle of the arena, he glared at her as he took his place in front of her, 'I'll make you pay in blood for your insults.' he thought as he unhooked his bandaged puppet and slammed it on the ground beside him.

"I'll finish this match quickly."

"That's my line." Karin said as she reached behind her quickly and swung her fan vertically. Having put her energy into the fan and with the speed and strength of her swing, Karin threw out a powerful blast of air that took Kankuro and his puppet of ground and sent them crashing into the wall. The people who had stood behind Kankuro, get forced to hold on to the railing as the blast of air took them off their feet.

Once the wind had faded, everyone landed back on the ground and Kankuro's body's embedded in the wall with his puppet on him.

Lifting her fan up and placing it on her shoulder, Karin glared at Kankuro.

"Tsk! managed to save your self." she said as the puppet fell to the ground and the bandages started to unravel, revealing Kankuro underneath.

Kankuro's pissed, he did not know that Karin could use that fan to create wind attacks like his sister. 'I need to kill her quickly if I want to win this.' he thought as he flexed his fingers and the puppet behind him stretched out its arms beside him. The hands separated from the body and launched balls of concentrated gas from them at Karin.

Seeing the way the balls were moving, Karin knew they would hit the ground before they hit her and took off on a run to her right. As she ran, she saw the puppet jump from the wall and the mask break as it opened it's mouth. Inside she could see what looked like a cannon that launched ten inch long needles.

Stopping just as the gas balls hit the ground, Karin turned and ran towards the needles while putting on a burst of speed; she cleared the needles before they made it halfway to her. When she was about to clear the puppet, it's arms all four of its arms separated and they launched towards her hidden knifes coming our of them. Bringing her fan in front of her she parried each arm aside before stabbing it forward; throwing the puppets back towards its master.

Turning quickly she swung the fan, the blast of wind that's created throwing the arms across the room. Before using the momentum of her speed to turn back and run up behind Kankuro as he jumped to the side to avoid the puppets body.

"Wha-" was all Kankuro let out before Karin's fist smashed into the back of his neck and he hit the ground, skipping across until he hit the wall.

Once she landed Karin looked at the judge expectantly.

"Right." Hayate said. "The winner Kurosaki Karin." he announced before calling out. "Medic!"

* * *

><p><strong>So when I was thinking about the difference between chakra and kispirit energy is that chakra is shown to usually be light blue but their are small specks of dark blue mixed into it. So my thinking is that the dark blue is the energy produced by the body, while the light blue is the energy produced by the spirit and, mixing them together creates chakra. Which brings me to the chakra network, I believe that it exist in all humans but it stays under developed in people who don't use chakra all the time like the ninja in the Naruto world. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Well here's the next chapter! I don't know how well I did so feedback would be appreciated.  
><strong>

**G Man: The whole 'Were not even married yet' comment was part of the joke that Ichigo made about marrying his sister in every universe, Trunks just got embarrassed because he realized what the comment would sound like to other people and the fact that he may have considered Ichigo's joke. Now while Saiyans aren't human they share many characteristics with them with the exception of tougher bodies, tails and transformations(Lycanthopy and bishounen blond). Now the reason why I wouldn't expect Neji or anyone who didn't search their DNA to find anything different about Saiyans is because during Bulma, Gohan and Krillins trip to Namek. Goku had spent the whole month in the hospital recovering but their had been no signs for the doctors treating him that he wasn't human. While that may be because Toriyama-san forgot to mention anything about it, I'm going with them being physically the same, no extra organs or heart on the right side. Chakra in naruto is describe as the molding of the physical energy in the body and the spiritual energy, in DB and Bleach the characters usually rely on their spiritual energy or Ki to attack but there are attacks like the tri-beam that drain the life energy and kill the user. Since in Naruto using up all your chakra means that you die, I decided to make so that life energy=physical energy. Making it that while Saiyans don't use chakra like in Naruto, someone trained on DB!Earth can use their life energy to power an attack at the cost of their lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

Watching the results of Karin's fight with Kankuro, Sakura had been left stun. Through out her life when ever she thought about the type of shinobi she wanted to become, she had always pictured herself becoming like the Sannin Tsunade. She had always thought that the effort she had put before was enough, until the events in the forest of death; so she had made as bow to become stronger and put even more effort into her training.

'But that's not enough.' Inner Sakura said as she glared down at the girl who walked her way towards the stairs. 'Karin's only a year older than I am and she's already this strong, If I don't push myself beyond my limits I won't ever catch up.'

"I-incredible." Ino said beside her. "I've never seen any so strong in our age group." she looked to her side to see Sakura following after Karin with her eyes. "OI, forehead!" she called using her friend and rivals hated nickname. When she turned to her with hate in her eyes she smiled, "Looks like we found ourselves a really strong rival huh?"

"I don't think we even register as her rival pig!" Sakura answered back causing Ino to glare at her.

"Oh? And why not forehead?" Ino asked angrily.

"What match where you watching?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "She took out that sand guy like he was a rag doll."

"Hmph!" Ino responded as she turned her head to her side and closed her eyes. "You may not stand a chance, but I could take her no problem."

"With the way she moves and that fan of hers." Tenten cut in wanting in on the conversation. "I doubt any of us to take her yet, but I would be more than to try." she answered, her voice light and excited.

"How can you be so excited?" Sakura asked as though Tenten had grown a second head. "You just said she could beat you, so why would you want to fight her?"

"Are you kidding?" Tenten asked in return. "Don't you realize just how much we can learn just by fighting her, heck the way she used that fan gave me an idea on how that girl from the sand fights."

"Oh please," Ino responded. "You two may not stand a chance, but I use my families technique to take her down in fight."

This answered had brought about an argument between the three as the medical teams checked on the down Kankuro before they moved him.

Not to far away from them Hinata watched in a mixture of both fright and envy as the three girls talked and argued with each other wishing that she could be more assertive. Looking over at Naruto who had been holding on to the railing long after, everyone else, she saw the way he was shaking.

'Naruto-kun?' she thought wondering if anything was wrong. 'He couldn't be scared could he?' she asked herself. 'Maybe I should go over to him and talk.'

Tapping her index fingers together, she took a step forward, then another. She had gotten just behind him and was about to place her hand on his shoulder when he through his head back laughing outrageously.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed and pointed at the down Kankuro. "You see that!" he yelled with a wide smile on his face. "That's what you get when you act like bastard." laughing once more he rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Oh man, I knew Karin was strong but I never imagine she'd be that strong."

Hanging her head Hinata, stepped away from Naruto as he turned and headed towards Sakura and the other girls and joined in on their discussion. 'I guess I worried for nothing.' She thought as she backed away into the wall. When a hand landed on her shoulder she looked up into the sympathetic face of Kurenai, who gave her and encouraging smile. 'I may not have the courage to tell him how I feel yet, but at least I have Kurenai-sensei's support.' she smiled back as Kurenai's hand squeezed her shoulder, before turning to look at the arena.

* * *

><p>Walking up to Trunks, Karin smirked as she raised and eyebrow.<p>

"So? How did do?" She asked making sure to glance towards Gaara who glared at her from the side of his eyes.

"You could have gone easier on the guy, but I guess he needed to learn a lesson." Trunks answered with a shake of his head. "So are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A little." she sigh. "I still want go over and talk to them, but I guess can wait until the tournament." she answered as she stood in front of him. "So how did the what were you about to say about the Sasuke?"

"I'm just hoping he took my advice to heart." Trunks answered and gestured towards the bulletin as it started to randomly select the next contestants, while the medical team took Kankuro's unconscious form away. "If he lets revenge drive him, he's going to ended hurting everyone who cares about."

'_Well I could always go into his mind and find out?_' Karin suggested telepathy.

'_No._' Trunks shot her idea down with a smile. '_Going into his mind without his permission won't end up well anyone._'

'_Your no fun sometimes._' Karin responded and mentally blew him a raspberry, just as the bulletin stopped on Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Looking towards the other side, Karin saw as Sakura and the blonde haired girl looked back at each other. At first they looked stunned to get paired together, before an exchange of words had them both heated and heading for the middle of the arena.

"Who do you think will win this fight?" Karin asked, as the two girls took their place on the middle of the arena.

"Hard to say." Trunks answered as he gauge their strength. "They seem even in terms of power, so the deciding factor's will be skill and technique." he offered as the Hayate started the match and the two girls ran at each other.

Sakura and Ino exchange a couple of quick blows; blocking, dodging and parrying blows with their fist and legs. As the fight continued, a lot of the people around had started to wonder at the low-level of fighting going on between the two as they were not even using kunai or techniques.

"Pathetic." Gaara commented as he glared down at the two girls. "If this is the best that Konoha has to offer, than it has become weak."

"Don't count them out yet." Trunks said as he watched. "They not giving it there all, I think they maybe friends so they are holding back because they don't want to hurt each."

"What a stupid notion." Gaara responded as he turned to look at Trunks. "Friendship is nothing more than a tool people use to get under your skin."

Taking a look at the young man from Sunagakure, Trunks wondered what could have happened in his life to make him so distrustful of people. 'Then again,' Trunks thought. 'If things had been different I could have ended up like him.'

"I don't what you went through to make you believe that," Trunks answered as he turned back to the fight just as Ino landed a hit on Sakura. "But having friends can only make you stronger." he nodded towards them as the two girls looked stunned for a second before Sakura started to get to her feet her determination at an all time high. "When that friend happens to also be a rival, you will do anything to show them that you're not weak."

The fight between the two girls had intensified as, Sakura had pulled out a Kunai and attacked. Her strikes coming quicker and more ferocious than before, forcing Ino to pull out a kunai of her own and defend herself. Parrying an attack aside, Ino preformed a spin kick for the pink-haired girls face.

Bringing her left forearm up, Sakura blocked the kick and stepped forward sweeping Ino's other leg from under her. Before grabbing the leg she blocked in a hug and spinning around taking Ino off her feet and throwing her across the arena. Seeing the ground quickly approaching, Ino tucked her body in and rolled with the throw, minimizing the damage and rolled to her feet.

'Tsk!' she thought in irritation as Sakura took a stance at the other side of the field. 'I forgot, exactly how strong she really is.'

"Alright Sakura! I won't hold back anymore just because were friends." She declared as she grabbed the forehead protector that she used as a belt and untied it before placing it back in on her head.

"Neither will I!" Sakura answered and moved her forehead protector down from the top of her head to her forehead and tied it securely before they ran at each other; their speed vastly improved from before as they exchanged attacks.

"See what I mean?" Trunks asked as he turned to Gaara who gave scoffed at him without turning away from the match heading in the other direction. "Guess not." Trunks sigh and caught Temari staring. "Everything ok?" he asked as the blonde haired girl frowned at him.

"Why are you trying to get Gaara to open up?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Because he looks like he could use a friend."

"Gaara's isn't going to become your friend." She answered her voice harsh. "He's already had enough people betray him."

"We'll see about that." Karin answered as she watched Ino put some distance between her and Sakura. "Once I kick his ass in the next round I'm gonna force to become my friend."

"What?" Temari asked as she looked at the younger girl in confusion. "That's not how friendship works!" she exclaimed.

"Well," Trunks interrupted as he rubbed his chin. "That's how Goku-san made most his friends and from what my mother told me, most of them were trying to kill him." he explained.

"So it shouldn't be a problem!" Karin stated with a nod and a confident smile.

"..." Temari was silent after that remark, wondering what type crazy people the Kasugakure shinobi were.

* * *

><p>In a back room, Sasuke sat in a circle of kaji, that stretched out to every pillar surrounding him. Standing behind him as he finished writing the last of the sealing kaji, was Kakashi who had taken off his gloves to perform the technique.<p>

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked as he stood up and placed piece of charcoal back in his pouch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke responded wanting this to get it done so that he could get back to the arena and watch the rest of the matches with his sharingan. 'If getting stronger means having friends and rivals around, than I need to learn everything I can from all my rivals.'

"Let's begin." Kakashi responded and preformed the needed seals before squatting down and pressing his hands to the edge of the kaji circle. Suddenly all the kaji started to move, as the circle decreased in size and crawled up Sasuke's skin until it surouned the cursed seal. Once the circle fully shrunk around the seal, the kaji that's scrawled on the pillars started to move into the circle until they became one.

The whole ordeal had left Sasuke gasping for air, as the pain from his shoulder had intensified for the short duration of the sealing.

"Hmm." Kakashi nodded once he inspected the seal. "Alright, the sealing went as planned. But because of the curse seals design the seal I placed on it will depend entirely on you and how determine you are from letting it go out of control." Kakashi explained as he retrieved the gloves laying beside him and put them on as he stood. "Now get dressed, we need to get back to the exam."

Nodding Sasuke stood and rolled his left shoulder testing out the pain on it, when he only felt mild discomfort, he walked toward the bench where his shirt was and put it.

"Hehehehehe!" A familiar voiced laughed and Sasuke turned just as Orochimaru emerged from the shadows behind Kakashi.

"You!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his sharinga activate and fell into a stance. 'Damn it.' he thought as he watched the man approach his eyes moving between him and Kakashi. 'I don't have any weapons on me.'

"My oh my!" Orochimaru commented as he fixed his gaze on Kakashi. "Looks like you've learned how to perform seals since I've been gone, Kakashi-chan." he said his voice dripping with amusement. "But I doubt that whatever you've learned, would have included a way to heal Sasuke so quickly."

Glaring at the man, Kakashi brought his left hand to his right wrist and pushed chakra into his hand. Creating a controlled ball of lighting in his hands.

'What is that jutsu?' Sasuke thought as he saw the way the chakra flowed. 'I wouldn't be able to copy it with just the sharingan.'

"Orochimaru." Kakashi growled out as he glared at the man. "I won't let you take Sasuke, even if it cost me my life."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on taking Sasuke just yet." he responded with a smirk. "He'll come to me on his own." he stated as he glanced at him. "I just came to find out why you would risked Sasuke's life performing the seal in his condition. But here he is completely healed and his chakra restored, that medicine box of Trunks' must have some fantastic samples I could get my hands on."

When he saw Sasuke's eyes focus completely on him with a glare, he knew his hunch was correct. 'Those two just keep getting more interesting by the day.' he thought as he turned and started walking away.

"Those two become more interesting by the day." he called over his shoulder. "Flying machines, a new way to use chakra and advance medicine." he counted off as he moved into the shadows. "What else will they show me next?"

Once he was sure Orochimaru was gone, Kakashi allowed the Raikiri to fade as he went over Orochimaru's words in his head, specifically the part about the flying machines.

'We rarely hear anything from Kasugakure.' he thought as looked into the darkness surrounding him and Sasuke. 'Could they have really come so far as to create another method of flight that doesn't have anything to do with jutsu as well.'

"So Karin was telling the truth." Sasuke said, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. "Orochimaru was using them as well."

"Hmm." Kakashi answered as he looked at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Whatever his interest in both them and you is, it won't end up good for anybody. Let's get back to the arena, I need to report this to the Hokage as soon as possible."

"Right."

* * *

><p>With an explosion and a puff of smoke, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared just in time to see Sakura and Ino knock each other out.<p>

"This match is a draw." Hayate called out as neither of the girls stirred. "Me-" he stopped as Asuma and Kakashi's clone jumped into the arena to check on both girls. Giving them a once over, they determined that they weren't seriously injured and picked them up before taking them to the railing and placing them up against the wall.

"Looks like they did great job." Kakashi commented as his clone rose to his feet and Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji gathered before them.

"Hmm." the clone answered with a nod. "Sakura really pushed herself to her limits. I knew that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten stronger, but this match showed that she has been steadily growing as well, if she keeps going in that regard she'll become an incredible shinobi."

"No doubt about that." Asuma said as he smiled down at Ino before turning to Kakashi. "I haven't seen Ino push herself to win so at anything before. With Sakura as her rival I'm sure they're going to become strong in no time."

"You hear that Sasuke." Kakashi said to the young Uchiha. "Friends and rivals working together to become stronger."

"Hmm." Sasuke commented as he looked at Sakura's prone form, he hadn't seen her looking so beat or out of it since the encounter with the sound nin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said to his friend and rival. "You really should have been here for that fight," he commented with a wide grin. "Sakura-chan was amazing! She just seemed to get stronger as they fought and when Ino caught her with her jutsu she broke out like it was nothing." he explained making exaggerated gestures with his hands.

"Oh!" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow. "Then you better go all out from the beginning, you wouldn't want to look bad out there."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke-teme! Your not one to talk, you lost your match." he stated as he pointed his finger at him.

"True." Sasuke admitted with a shrug as he dug his hands in his pockets. "But was fighting the strongest person Karin knows."

"Huh?" Naruto said and frowned, as his hand dropped back to his side. "Why are you suddenly being friendly about Karin and Trunks."

"I tell you when Sakura wakes up."

"Right." Naruto replied with a smile. "Just make sure to-"

"Will the next two fighters step into the arena." Hayate called out getting everyone's attention.

In an instant, both Temari and Tenten where standing in the middle of the arena, waiting to do battle with each other.

"Tenten! Do your best." Lee called out as he waved his hands and everyone moved to watched the match.

"Use your power of youth!" Gai said as he moved to his student's side. As they cheered and the others watched the match Ino had woken and looked on as her team-mates and Sakura's team-mates stood by the railing looking down at the next match.

Turning to her side she saw as Sakura began to stir and let out a groan, as she moved.

"So your finally awake, Sakura." Ino said getting her rivals attention.

"Huh?" Sakura let out as she came to her senses. "I...I lost." she concluded with sadness in her voice as her eyes began to tear up.

"I should be the one that feels like crying." Ino said as she shook her head. "I ended up tieing with you in our first real match." Reaching beside her she grabbed Sakura's forehead protector. "Here, I wouldn't want you to lose it after everything that you went to fight me evenly."

"Ino." Sakura said as she took it and tied it to the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Heh, You've really bloomed into beautiful flower." Ino commented as she took her own forehead tied it around her waist. "But be prepared! because next time we fight I'm gonna win, that goes for Sasuke-kun too."

"Same to you!" Sakura responded with a glare as the girls growled at each other for a second.

"OI!" A familiar voice called from in front of them. Turning their heads they saw Sasuke looking down at them with an annoyed look. "Just so you know, there is no winning me or having me. I'll decided who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

This comment caused both girls to blush in embarrassment, at having been caught in one of their usual arguments about Sasuke.

"S-sasuke, It's not what it sounds like." Sakura said as she got to her feet and tried to explain herself. "We were just-"

"Forget it." Sasuke responded with a shake of his head, his voice lighter than Sakura could remember when it involved him and romance. "The next match just started, lets just watch."

"I'd love too." Ino said pushing Sakura aside. "After all, you could never learn enough from others."

"Pig!" Sakura yelled as she shoved her rival aside. "Sasuke-kun was asking me to-"

Suddenly and explosion went of in the arena and the three genin found themselves on the ground with Kakashi holding them down.

"You three need to pay closer attention." He said as he got up. "Or you could lose your head." he explained as he pointed at the shrapnel that got imbedded on the walls above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Minutes Earlier<strong>

"Begin." Hayate had ordered, with a slash of his hand.

Pulling out a set of kunai,Tenten jumped back to put some distance between them and through them at Temari to test her theory. As they covered the distance, they were suddenly moved aside to hit the ground about a foot away from blonde when she opened her fan from the bottom. 'So she does use wind jutsu.' Tenten confirmed as she took off to her left drawing more kunai and shuriken before throwing them from the girl's side.

When they met the same result, she moved to run around the other girl throwing more kunai and shuriken. She had run a full circle as she attacked, but she had met with the same result. All her projectiles getting redirected to the ground. 'She definitely has better control than Karin.' Tenten thought as she stopped back at her original position jumped back. 'Since she doesn't rely on the strength of her attacks alone, but let's see how strong her jutsu is.'

Pulling out a scroll from her pouch, Tenten took of in another run around Temari.

"This again?" Temari asked with smirk. "haven't you learned anything yet? Your attacks won't work on me." she boasted as she turned her head to see the younger girl jump into the air and perform several flips as she unrolled the scroll.

Rolling her eyes, Temari grabbed the fan by its top with her right hand as Tenten spun around in the air. The unrolled scroll spinning around her, placing her hands on the side of the unrolled scrolls. Tenten summoned several different weapons, ranging from kunai, to scythe's each and every one of then wrapped up with a white piece of paper and threw them at Temari.

The thirty projectiles had gotten about three feet from the blonde, when she pulled her fan from behind her in a quick motion and sent them all crashing into the ground around her.

When Tenten landed on the ground, Temari had been waiting for her with her fan open and a smile on her face.

"This is the first star." Temari said as she showed off the purple cirlce on her fan. "When you see all three stars, you're goin to lose."

"You better bring all those stars bare, if you don't want to die." Tenten responded as she brought the scroll in front of her and tapped it; summoning a shield a little but larger than her. Dropping the scroll Tenten brought her hands together and the papers on the weapons started to burn.

"What?" Temari said as she looked at the projectiles before looking back at the other girl who had hidden behind her shield. 'Damn it!' she thought as she jumped back clearing the bast radius several seconds before the projectiles exploded; sending shrapnel in every direction.

Bringing her fan in front of her, Temari made her self as small as possible as she used its metal covering as shield. While most of the projectiles hit the covering, she felted as some of them cut at her skin before one of them imbedded itself on her left leg.

"Aaauh!" she cried out as and stumbled to the ground once she hit the floor. 'I can't believe I was so careless.' Temari criticized herself as she used her fan to bring herself to her feet and support her weight.

"Way to go, Tenten!" Lee called out from the railings. "This match is yours!"

Tenten for her part didn't respond as she brought herself out from behind her shield. 'It worked!' she thought with happiness. 'Now I just have to finish this.'

"I'm going to give you one chance," Tenten called out to the blonde. "Give up now or I'll injure you further!"

"Give up?" Temari asked her face in a grimace. "I'm far from done." responded her voice laced with anger. "Didn't I tell you, once you see the third star you lose."

"Have your way." Tenten responded as threw her shield aside and pulled out to new scrolls. Slamming the scrolls on the ground, Tenten made sure the stayed up right before bring her hands together and forming hand seals. "**Soshoryu!**" Tenten called out as the scrolls exploded into the air, with smoke shaped like dragons. Jumping up after them, Tenten summoned three times the amount of weapons than the first scroll as she spun around the and launched them at the blonde.

Pushing off with her fan, Temari spun to her right balancing on her right foot and opened her fan completely, exposing all three circles on them.

"**Ninpou Kamaitachi!**" she called out as she came to face the projectiles and swung the fan. Creating a controlled whirlwind that threw all the weapons aside and proceed to hit Tenten head on.

The whirlwind trapped Tenten inside and the air currents began to cut at her body as it took her further into the sky. Before depositing her out towards Temari, who closed her fan and pushed off into a spin again and used her fan like a baseball bat to throw Tenten's body aside. Tenten hit the ground with a grunt, bounce off and hit it again before her body rolled to a stop.

Hayate, who had taken cover when the attack had happened looked on as Tenten stayed on the ground unmoving.

"The winner is Temari." he called out before calling for the medical crew.

* * *

><p>Once the arena's cleared of all stray weapons, the next fight had been between Nara Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi another of the sound nin. The fight itself had been less eventful than the others, but the use of sound to cast genjutsu and shadows to reposition the enemy. Had made the fight one of the more interesting ones, as it showed the off the abilities of ninja who work using more than just the physical abilities. During the fight, Shikamaru had show off and ability for strategy that could change quickly as the situation calls for.<p>

When he had Kin where he needed her, Shikamaru had used his ability to lock his opponents movements with his own to force the sound nin to knock herself out, winning him the fight.

Declaring Shikamaru the winner, Hayate had called for the next contestants as the electronic bulletin began to choose. It hadn't taken long this time and the bulletin had stopped on Inuzuka Kiba and Uzamaki Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto called out with a smile. "It's finally my turn! I can finally show off all my awesome skills."

"Like I said," Sasuke spoke as he smirked at his friend and rival. "Try not look to badly out there."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled out with pout. "Stop trying to act cool, you already lost your match."

"Hmm." Sasuke admitted with a nod. "But I'm sure I didn't look like an idiot while I was fighting."

"Why you-"

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Sakura said as she got between them. "Sasuke-kun don't get Naruto angry before his match." she repreminded as she pointed at him. "Naruto just ignore Sasuke-kun and concentrate on your opponent." she said as she turned to her blonde friend.

"But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts!" she said as she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him and started to push him towards the stairs. "You have a fight to win and you shouldn't be concentrating on Sasuke, and Naruto," she paused as they reach the stairs and turned him back to her. "Thank you for what you did back then." she nodded towards the ring. "If you hadn't spoken up when you did, Ino would have made me quit the match." she explained with a small smile. "So thank you for giving me the chance to fight back."

Naruto was a little shocked for a second, but after blinked he brought his arms to the top of his head and linked his hands together behind it with a grin.

"Hehe!" he chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Your welcome Sakura-chan!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, get down to the arena if you don't want to get disqualified." Hayate called sounding impatient for the fight to start.

"Aahh!" Naruto yelled and ran down the stairs. "Wait, wait, wait!" he called as he went.

"Hehehehe!" Sakura giggled as she watched him go. 'Naruto, don't ever change.'

Kiba stood in the middle of the arena waiting impatiently for Naruto to get here so that he could beat him. Tapping his foot, he watched as Sakura started to push Naruto towards the stairs, 'Finally.' he thought as his face broke out into a grin. The grin soon fell when Sakura stopped pushing towards the stairs and turned him to her before starting a conversation. 'How am I suppose to show off my skill and beat him if he takes this long?' he asked himself in aggravation.

As if sensing his impatient the judge spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he began, his voice as impatient as he was feeling. "Get down to the arena if you don't want to get disqualified."

That had gotten Naruto going and as the blonde boy ran towards the center of the arena; Kiba's grin returned in full force. 'This is gonna be easy.' he thought as he remembered all the blunders that Naruto preformed during the academy days. 'This guy couldn't have gotten strong enough to make it here on his own since the academy.'

"I'm here!" Naruto said as he stopped in front of Hayate, who pointed to his side of the arena. "Oh, right." he said and moved to stand in front of Kiba.

"Heh," Kiba let out as he raised an eyebrow. "This really gonna be easy."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as he glared at the Inuzuka.

"You heard me! Akamaru and I are going to win this fight with no problem."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked down slightly to see the tiny white dog. "OI, judge! Is he allowed to use his dog during our match?"

"Of course I am." Kiba responded as he glared at Naruto. "Ninken have always been allowed to alongside their masters, this no different."

"But it's two against one!" Naruto argued back and looked at Hayate for confirmation.

"As Ninken are tools used during battle, Akamaru will be allowed to participate." Hayate answered. "Now, begin!"

Jumping back to make some distance between himself and Kiba. Naruto maded the hand Seals for the Kage Bushin, "**Kage B-**" was as far as he got when Kiba launched Akamaru at him.

Akamaru but down on Naruto's left hand, causing him to scream and try to shake the dog off. While he's distracted, Kiba ran forward and covered the distance between them quickly; punched Naruto in the stomach with his left and upper cut him on the chin with his right. As the upper cut on his chin had thrown Naruto back to the ground, Akamaru had let go and landed next to Kiba.

"You see," Kiba said as he watched Naruto get to his feet. "It's just like I said, this one would be easy. You've spent so much time goofing off in the academy that there's no way you could beat me in a fight." he boasted as Akamaru barked in acknowledgement.

"Heh, you think so?" Naruto asked as he threw himself back on his feet and through a kunai at Akamaru; forcing the dog to jump to the side and separate from Kiba.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called out worried for his friend and partner.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said at the same time, creating three clones. "I'm not the same guy who you played hooky in the academy with." stated as Kiba turned to growl at him.

"I'll make you pay for that." Kiba said as he ran towards Naruto and his clones, Akamaru at his side.

Pulling out a kunai each, Naruto and his clones through them at Akamaru forcing the dog to start dodging. When Kiba reached them, two of his clone made for Akamaru while he and the other clone fought against Kiba.

When Kiba had thrown a punch with his right, Naruto moved into it and planted his feet on the ground. Letting the forehead protector take the blunt of the blow, he grabbed Kiba's arm by the wrist an elbow and twisted to his right; trapping the Inuzuka in an arm lock. His clone jumped forward and drove his knee into Kiba's face; throwing Kiba back and forcing him to let go before they continued with their attack.

To Kiba, this fight had just become more intense; as the two Naruto punched at him from all sides forcing him to dodge block or parry. 'When the hell did he become this strong?' he asked himself as he parried one of the punches to his left, causing that Naruto to stumble to the side. But before he could capitalize on it the other Naruto jumped and kicked at his head; ducking down he avoided the kick only to get kicked in the face when the clone who was off balance placed his hand on the ground and turned the stumble into a low spin kick.

The force of the kick had sent him rolling backwards for several seconds before he stopped facing the ceiling. Seeing Naruto's orange jump suit as the blonde boy jumped in the air his legs pulled up to his chest, Kiba rolled out-of-the-way as he landed with both feet stomping on the ground. Putting his feet under him, Kiba used his left hand to balance himself as he sweeped Naruto's feet from under him. Before putting all his weight in to kicking the falling blond on the side sending him rolling back.

Suddenly the other Naruto slid on the ground from behind, kicking his left arm off the ground before kicking him in the back into the air.

As he gets thrown into the air Kiba heard Akamaru yelp, and forced himself to turn towards him. To see him being muzzled and tied down by the other two, 'Bastard!' he thought in rage at the way they treated his friend. From the sound of explosions and the sudden increase in Naruto's scent, told Kiba that the blond was getting ready to finish him, 'We see about that!'

Once his accent had started to faded Kiba began to spin in the air, making his body into a whirlwind of action as he quickly headed for the ground and the waiting group of clones.

"**Tsuga!**" he called out as he put on a burst of speed and crashed down on the clones like a meteor.

"Auugh!" the clones cried out as he ripped through them and they exploded in a puff of smoke.

Landing on the ground on all fours, Kiba's body's covered in small tendrils of chakra around his body as he prepared his next attack.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Akamaru!" he yelled out before calling his next jutsu. "**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" he called and shot off on all fours with in crediable speed, towards the two clones that had tied down Akamaru.

Reaching them before they could do anything other than reach into their kunia pouches; Kiba grabbed their heads and smashed them together before flipping over their heads and stomping down on them, creating an audible crack as they hit the ground.

Seeing the brutal way that Kiba had taken out his clones, Naruto created nine more as the other boy's distracted cutting his friend out and ran forward. Pulling out another kunai from their pouches, five of the clones through them at Kiba's back. Who sensing the attack coming thanks to his enhance senses; jumped into the air with Akamaru in his arms. While he was in the air Naruto and his other four clones threw their kunai at Kiba while the other five preformed hand seals.

**"Tsuga!**" Kiba called and moved out-of-the-way, making sure to keep the still tied Akamaru secured in his arms.

Seeing their chance, the five clone that attacked first, used the kage bushin to create nine more clones each. Before coming together and creating two human latters, that caught up to the still spinning Kiba and grabbed him trapping his arms and legs. Being grabbed so suddenly had surprised Kiba and he let go of the still tied Akamaru in the air.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled for his friend seeing him leave his grasp.

Running forward with two of his clones at his side, Naruto had them pull away from him and stop; their arms linked together. Jumping on their arms the two clones ducked and threw Naruto through the air as he jumped of their arms. Turning in mid-air, Naruto grabbed the falling Akamaru and passed Kiba on his way up.

Doing flip he position his body above Kiba, his legs aiming for the other boys shoulder.

"**Uzumaki Takedown!**" Naruto called out as he planted his feet on Kiba's shoulders just as his clones began pulling the other down towards the ground. With crashing sound and multiple explosions as the clones disappeared, the two boys are covered in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I talked about how I believe all humans have a chakra network even if they are from and alternate universe. Now GenoBeast had given me a theory about how the network is more of away for how the Hyuuga see the flow of chakra and while I like his idea better than mine, I'm going to go with mine because I think I can work with it better. Now my theory is that the chakra network is actually the tissue that surrounds and protects the veins arteries and, when a human starts using chakra constantly like the ninja's in Naruto do, that tissue becomes more developed and profound allowing chakra to flow to the rest of the whole body with ease. <strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49**

Sasuke who had watched the match between Naruto and Kiba while using his sharingan, was able to tell even through the smoke that Naruto had won. The force of the takedown had knocked Kiba out as soon as he hit the ground. Clenching his fist Sasuke's lips twitched as he tried to hold his excitement, 'Naruto I really do want to fight you.' he thought as the smoke from the clones disappearance began to clear. 'If their is anyone who I can depend on to get strong enough to push me become stronger, it's you.'

Standing in the arena with a struggling Akamaru in his arms, Naruto looked at the unconscious form of Inuzuka Kiba. Who laid flat on the cracked ground from the fall; his breathing shallow, but noticeable.

"I WON!" he suddenly yelled out and raised the puppy above his head as he spun around, a wide grin on his face. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke! I won, I won!" he called to his team-mates, as he stopped his spinning and faced them.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she punched the air. "Naruto you did great!" she congratulated as he face broke into a grinned. Looking at Sasuke, she saw the way he brought his left arm up, his hand still in a fist and gave Naruto a thumps up and a small smile. 'I'm glad they're finally getting along again.' she thought and turned back to Naruto; waving him over so that they could celebrate his victory together.

Nodding Naruto, put Akamaru down and used a another of his kunai to cut him out of his bindings. Akamaru, after being freed hurried over to his friend and partner and licked his face while whining; trying his best to rouse Kiba.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate called out; making Naruto's win official.

"Hehehehe!" Naruto chuckled and walked towards the stairs; his arms crossed on the back of his head.

Around the arena, a lot of people were either impressed with Naruto's growth or in disbelief about his defeat of Kiba. Who's family taijutsu gave him a distinct advantage in close and mid range combat, so seeing the way Naruto had used his Kage Bushin's and Akamaru to keep Kiba distracted and take the win. Made people wonder on the sort of strategist the boy could become.

"Let's get started with the next match." Hayate called out as the medical team carried Kiba away with Akamaru still trying to rouse him. Behind him the electronic bulletin lit up and the names started being selected at random, before it stopped.

On Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji.

* * *

><p>Watching from the other side of the arena, Trunks and Karin had seen the way that Hinata had shied away from her fight with Neji. When he had started talking about destiny and how its set for everyone, that had set off some warning bells for them; specially when the feel of his chakra became embittered with emotion.<p>

"Just how many of these guys had a traumatic childhood?" Karin whispered aloud, as Neji continued to cause Hinata distress.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled and interrupted Neji. "Don't listen him! I know you win this if you give it your all."

Naruto's words had an incredible effect on Hinata, who had gone from feeling fear and uncertainty; to determined and ready. Taking a stance, she addressed Neji as family and told him that she would give it her all and win no matter what.

The fight had started soon after and the two visitors got treated to sight of the juken in action. From what they could tell, the juken's made up of quick precise strikes to specific parts of the body and, using the smallest amount of movement needed to dodge the opponents attacks and counter.

As the fight dragged on, it was becoming obvious that Neji was playing with the younger girl as he easily dodged or parried her attacks; while making it look as though she could win. He was purposely dragging the fight out to cause the most amount of damage to Hinata; who kept on attacking unaware of what's being done to her. It hadn't taken long afterwards for them to come to understand the effect the juken has on the body and why such precise attacks, are so dangerous.

To Trunks and Karin, it felt as though Hinata's chakra got shut down, and the match started to look as though a civillian was trying to fight off a well-trained martial artist. This was proven true, when with one palm strike with more power than his others; Neji had sent Hinata skidding backwards for ten feet. Leaving her struggling to catch her breath, with sweat accumulating on her brow and blood running down the side of her lips.

"Give up." Neji said as he lowered his arms to his side. "I've already blocked all your chakra path ways, there's no way for you to win."

"N-neji-niisan," Hinata said before she broke into a coughing fit causing blood to fly from her mouth to the floor. "I won't give up, I promised myself that I wouldn't give up no matter what happened, even if it was against you!" she said her voice even more determined than before. Suddenly Karin and Trunks saw something on the older boy's face. It was only there for a second, but they caught it on both his face and his chakra.

Neji was going for the kill.

He had only taken his first step forward when Karin and Trunks moved, each taking a side of his body and grabbed him by his shoulder and arms.

"What?" Neji asked in shock at seeing them appear so quickly beside him. "Let go of me!" he exclaimed as he tried to struggle. "Your not allowed to interfere in our match."

"Shut up!" Karin said and glared at the older boy. "Your her family! Her older brother even. It's your job to protect her not try to take her life yourself!" she stated and pushed him back getting between them.

"Hinata," she said getting a small squeak from the younger girl. "Give up."

"W-what?" Hinata asked and shook her head. "I-i can't give up! I promised that I wouldn't give up no matter what!"

"Don't you get it." Karin replied as she turned her head to her. "If you continue this fight, he's going to kill you!"

"I-i," she stuttered and shook her head, unwilling to give up even when faced with death. But the choice's taken away from her when she collapsed backwards, the adrenaline that had kept her up finally running out. 'No.' she thought as she felt her self lose conciousness. 'I don't want to lose.'

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the railing with the jonin sensei's not far behind.

Everyone had gathered around the Hyuga heiress as the medical team got called in to attend to her.

"Hmph!" Neji let out as he turned his head away. "I see the heiress from the Hyuga clan is so important that every jonin has to come down here to see if she's alright."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled and turned from Hinata's prone form. "She's a member of your own family and you treat her as though she was an enemy ninja."

"Family?" Neji asked rhetorically. "While we maybe related by blood the only thing I am to the main branch is a slave to use as they please. I gave her a chance to give up before, but she stubbornly listen to the idiotic cheering of a dead last and fought me regardless."

With growl, Naruto ran forward intending to attack Neji for his words. But stopped, when Lee moved between them with his arm extend and his back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Lee began as he looked at his team-mate and rival with a serious look. "I understand how you feel, and I would like to see a fight between a prodigy and a hard-working dead last. But wait till you fight him officially during the chunin exam, that way you can show the results of all your hard work to everyone."

Backing down reluctantly, Naruto saw Hinata's blood on the floor and bent down to touch it with his right back up, he made a fist and pointed it towards Neji; his eyes set and a determine frown on his face.

"I promise on this blood that I won't lose to you."

"So says the dead last of his academy group." Neji responded with a smirk. "You should understand that your destiny has already been set, if you and I meet in the next part of the exam; I'll win."

"Don't count on that." Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto. "During the month between the chunin exam; Naruto and I will train together and by that time, I'll make sure he's strong enough to beat you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto stated as he smiled at his friend.

"What concern is this of yours?" Neji asked as the Uchiha. "You've already lost your match, shouldn't you train yourself to make sure not to repeat todays events."

"I just don't want the person I consider my rival to get beaten by last years model." Sasuke replied with a smirk getting a glare in return. "Naruto, let's go back Sakura. We still need to talk to with her."

"Hmm!" Naruto replied with a nod, and once Hinata had been put on the stretcher and taken way followed after his friend.

Back at the railing on their side of the arena, Karin glared from across the arena at Neji, angry at the way he treated Hinata. 'He's her older brother, how can he think about killing her as though she was some stranger out to take his life.' she thought as she brought her hands to the railing and squeezed; causing the metal to bend under her hands. The metal was about to break under her hands when a familiar hand settled on her right shoulder.

"Karin?" Trunks asked and watched as she sigh before letting go of the railings. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's just that seeing Hinata getting attacked by her own flesh and blood really make's me angry; because Ichi-nii would never do that, he would always come to help Yuzu and I when we needed him." she explained as brought her hand up and placed it over his. "I don't know what happened between them, but as an older sibling he's suppose to protect her. Not be the on putting her in danger."

"We could always offer-" he stopped and they both turned their heads to Gaara who's chakra had spiked suddenly.

'_He feels just like that thing in Naruto._' Karin sent to Trunks as she felt the change in the boys chakra. '_The hatred, the anger even the blood lust feels the same._'

'A_re there more than these two creatures here?_' Trunks asked her, wondering if she could detect any more of them from the people around them.

Karin didn't respond for a couple of seconds as she concentrated on finding out. '_No._' she replied, '_Naruto and Gaara are the only one's with them._' she informed him. '_But whatever these things are they're not a part of them._'

'_Hmm,_' Trunks thought as Ibiki finished cleaning the blood on the arena. '_Hatake-san sealed the bruise on Sasuke's shoulder, so maybe these creatures got sealed into Naruto and Gaara._'

'_But why would they want to?_' Karin asked, with a frown as she glanced at Gaara who had begun to shake even more.

Coughing once into his hand, Hayate had gotten everyone's attention on him.

"Lets continue with the next matches."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, all the matches had concluded and all the participants for the final exam chosen. Once all the genin got dismissed, Sarutobi had called a meeting at the Hokage's mansion, with the sensei's and testers to have them report any information they may have discovered during the a puff from his pipe, Sarutobi let it out as he looked around at all shinobi present.<p>

"Which one of you wants to go first?"

Stepping forward, Kakashi began to report about everything that he's learned. He started with how the sharingan wasn't able to follow Trunks movement when he had attacked Sasuke, and proceeded to tell him about the technique he had used on Sasuke and the bean(sensu) that had healed Sasuke's injuries and restored his chakra. This had gotten a reaction out Gai, who's been depressed about the fate of his student.

"Kakashi!" he said interrupting his long time friend and rival. "Could this sensu heal Lee's injuries? Do you think they would willingly help out?"

"I don't know the sensu's healing abilities." Kakashi responded honestly, knowing that Gai was incredibly worried about Lee. "But Trunks-san doesn't strike me as the type of person who would refuse if you asked him for help."

"Really?" Gai asked his sullen face breaking into a grin. "Do you think he would really help Lee?"

Kakashi nodded, and Gai broke out into to tears as he thanked his rival.

"Kakashi, continue you report." Sarutobi said interrupting Gai's moment.

"Of course." Kakashi replied with a nod and continue to tell them about his meeting with Orochimaru, when he had sealed the curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder. "From what I've gathered, Orochimaru infiltrated the two Kasugakure shinobi as Shiore to gather information on them." explained. "Going after Sasuke was something that he I believe he was already planning from the beginning."

"I can see why Orochimaru would want to get his hands on those sensu, but what else do they have that he would keep himself from attacking them?" Kurenai asked what everyone was thinking.

"Technology." Kakashi answered, getting a confused look from everyone. "Orochimaru talked about how they possessed some sort of flying machine."

This statement had caused the room to become silent. It didn't last long however, as Anko chortled at the idea, "A flying machine?" she asked in disbelief. "Now I know he's just messing with you." she said with a smirk.

"I wish I could be certain." Kakashi responded with a shrug. "The way he spoke of it, made me think he was eager to find out more."

"Hmm." Sarutobi hummed as he took another puff of his pipe. "If Orochimaru's interested, then this technology must exist and we need to confirm its existence." the Hokage concluded as he blew out a wisp of smoke with a frown. "Does anyone have anything else to report?"

"I do." Gai replied his voice serious. "Neji had taken a look at chakra network of both Kasugakure shinobi." He paused, as Kurenai grunted when he mentioned his other student. "He told me that their chakra network is as underdeveloped as a civilians."

"How is that possible?" Asuma asked. "We saw the way the two fought, they were obviously using chakra to fight."

"That's just the thing, he said that while they have under developed chakra networks. Their chakra's spread throughout their whole bodies and surrounds them like an invisible armor." Gai explained with some hand gestures.

"Is there more?" Sarutobi asked, thinking about two specific techniques that uses chakra as a cloak. 'They are obviously not jinchuriki. So, does that mean that Kasugakure has come up with a variant of the Raiton no Yoroi.' he thought as he saw his shinobi shake their heads in the negative. "Then this meeting is over. I'll think of what to do with the information that you have all gathered, your all dismissed."

With that said, they all nodded and headed for the door.

Several minutes of smoking in peace and thinking about what he should do later, Sarutobi made up his mind. "Guards." he said and immediately a pair of anbu appeared in the room, kneeling before the Hokage's desk. "I need you to deliver a message to the elders and Root."

* * *

><p>The next day team seven, stood waiting for Kakashi at the bridge were they usually met. Last night after the end of the preliminaries, they had talked about what Sasuke had learned from his meeting with Orochimaru and the training that Kakashi would be supplying. Now waiting around for Kakashi they were trying to decided how they would approach Karin.<p>

"Let's just go up to her and say were sorry!" Naruto suggested as he leaned forward with a smile on his face.

"We don't know where she is." Sakura answered with a shake of her head. "I remember she said she was staying at one of the barracks but I never asked which one."

"No problem!" Naruto responded. "We just need to ask around."

"Not everyone will know where they are." Sasuke said shooting down his suggestion. "We should just wait for Kakashi to get here, he's probably better informed about their location than most people in the village."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked as she looked at him curiousity in her eyes.

"Karin and Trunks are taking part in the chunin exam, and they're foreign ninja." he began, getting a nod from them he continued. "I'd say is more than likely that the jonin who're involved with the exam would know the were all shinobi who are in the exams are staying."

"That's a great idea!" Naruto agreed, but suddenly his smile fell. "But Kakashi-sensei is always so late! By the time he gets here they could have probably went off to train."

"I hate to admit it, but Naruto's right." Sakura said with sigh. "If Karin goes of to train for the next part of the exam with Trunks, then all our waiting will be for nothing."

Contemplating what they just talked about, team seven fell silent as they thought about another way to get in contact with the girl.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted as he brought his hands to his hips and threw his head back with a laugh. "We'll just ask the old man, since he's the Hokage he's bound to know something."

"It sounds like good idea," Sakura began a little hesitant. "But are you sure they will let us talk to the Hokage?"

"Sure!" he answered with nod. "I went to see the old man all the time before I was a genin."

"Now, now." Kakashi's voiced said from above them. "Hokage-sama has been busy with the arrangements for the exam. So I would prefer if you didn't disturb him."

"Your early!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in surprised as they pointed at him.

"Yo!" Kakashi answered as he jumped from the top of the bridges support. "So who's ready to start training?" he asked with smile.

"About that," Sasuke began as he pushed off the bridges railing. "We want to talk to Karin before we begin."

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed as he pretended to ponder his request. "Well I suppose there's no harm in that, let's go to the hospital." he said as he turned and started heading in its general direction.

"Why are they in the hospital?" Naruto asked as he and the rest of team seven followed.

"Gai and I went to see if Trunks-san would offer one of his sensu's to Lee." Kakashi answered causing them to quite down, as they remembered the events of last nights battle.

"How is Lee-san?" Sakura asked as they walked down their usual path.

"Not well." Kakashi answered with a sigh. "The break on his arm and leg was very sever and his bones may never heal properly." he explained. "The doctors said he's going to have to give up being a shinobi."

"That's awful." Sakura said as her eyes widen. "Being a shinobi is everything Lee-san has wanted to become."

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he clenched his teeth. "That damn Gaara, he didn't have to go so far just to win."

While his two team-mates were thinking about the predicament that Lee's found himself in Sasuke thought about the effect of the sensu bean on his body. "Do you think the sensu will heal Lee's bones?" he asked getting Naruto and Sakura's attention.

"You tell me." Kakashi stated as he turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Other than Trunks-san and likely Karin-san as well, you're the only person who's eaten a sensu."

Sasuke saw as his team looked at him expectantly, wanting to know if he has the answer they wanted.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded after a couple of seconds. "But I do know that when I ate it, I felt as though all my exhaustion banished and all my bruises where gone." he explained before continuing. "I also haven't gotten hungry since I ate it."

"Then let's just hope the sensu works as advertise." Kakashi commented as they enter the populated area of the village and filed Sasuke comment about not being hungry away.


	51. Chapter 51

**So I decided to try and put some romance/drama(or at least the beginning of it.) into this chapter. I just hope I didn't over do it, or start it to early.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

Earlier that morning, Karin and Trunks had just finished packing the possessions that they own as they were planing on staying in the Kame House .2 after they move it to one of the training grounds out of the way. Sitting down on the table in the middle of the room, they were looking over the map of Konohagakure and its surrounding areas that Karin had bought.

"Anywhere particular you think we should stay?" Karin asked as she looked over the map.

"Somewhere with a waterfall and river." Trunks replied as he looked at the only two locations that applied. "I want to get you try out some of the techniques that Mr Popo had me learn." he explained as he marked the two locations.

"Well this one is farther out-of-the-way so people won't have an excuse to go after us unless they're spying." Karin said as she pointed to the water fall farthest from the village. "But if we stay near this one, we won't draw too much attention to ourselves since people won't think were up to something."

"I guess we'll just check them out and decided which one where going to stay at for the next month." Trunks replied with a shrug. "If anyone comes to try to spy on us, we'll just let them. As long as they can't disguise their energy like this Orochimaru, we can find them and whoever hired them to spy."

"Well let's get going, I'm sure Ichi-nii is going to yell at you not contacting home for so long." Karin said and smiled when he hung his head. "We can even tell him we didn't call because we were on our honeymoon." she commented causing him to look up at her with a blush and panic on his face. "Hahahahaha!" she laughed and pointed at him. "Oh man, you should see the look on your face! I don't know why you become so fluster at the thought of Ichi-nii yelling at you."

"T-that's not the part that worries me!" he stated with a small stutter, causing her to stop laughing at his words.

"Oh," she said in a whisper as she lowered her head eyes to the map. "Is the thought of you and I as a couple that horrible?"

"No it's not like that!" he said as he lifted his hands in a warding motion. "It's just-"

"Its just what?" Karin asked him angrily as she got to her feet. "I'm not pretty enough? I'm to much of tomboy? Maybe I'm just not good enough for you!" yelled at him accusingly.

"What?" Trunks asked as he got to his feet. "Karin none of that has anything-"

"Just forget it." She interrupted him as she turned towards the door. "Weve know each other for over a month now and I thought that maybe you liked me as me but," she trailed off and shook her head. "I'll go check out the farthest waterfall, you can check out the other one." she said as she walked out the door.

"Damn it!" Trunks said as he picked up their stuff and made to follow. However, as soon as he stepped out the door found his way blocked by the jonin sensei's of Rock Lee and team 7. "Can I help you?" Trunks asked warily, wanting to go after Karin and explain himself to her.

"I," Gai began before pausing, as he tried to hold back his emotions. "Please!" he said yelled as he dropped to the floor and bow until his head touched the ground. "Please! I beg you, please help Lee!"

"What going on?" Trunks asked unable to ignore the mans plea and helping him back to his feet, as his friend looked on. "And how can I help?"

'I'm sorry Karin, but I promise I'll make it up to you.' he thought as Gai explained what the situation is with Lee.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in a small shack in the outskirts of Konoha. Four people shared a cup of tea as they awaited for the reason for this meeting to get revealed. These four where the current elders of Konohagakure and, they consisted of four ninja who have worked together since the first great shinobi war. They consisted of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura and Shimura Danzou.<p>

"Hiruzen!" Koharu spoke up as she lowered her tea-cup to the table. "You said you called this meeting to tell us of something of importance. So why do you hesitate?" she asked wondering what was troubling her old friend.

"I just don't know if I'm making the right decision." Hiruzen answered as he glanced at his rival and head of Konoha's secret black ops organization Root. "If I do this, I will be placing young shinobi in danger."

"You wouldn't be considering this if you had another." Homura said as he looked his friend over, knowing full well that he would never take actions to hurt the next generation unless he had no choice. "So it would be best if you just told us what the problem is."

With a sigh, Hiruzen took one last sip of his tea and placed down the cup. Taking a deep breath to stall as much as he could, he told them about the information his shinobi had gathered about the two Kasugakure shinobi and, as he expected of his associates they agreed that this was a matter they had to look into. So Root's chosen to gather all information they about the medicine and technology that Kasugakure maybe hiding from the world.

"Hehehehe," Danzo chuckled at the predicament they found themselves in. "Sarutobi, if you hadn't been Hokage we could have solved this problem by now." he reprimanded, as always going against Sarutobi's ideals. "Now you have yourself two potential threats in our village and your former student is running around doing as he pleased." he said with a smile. "But don't that's why Root is there, to clean up your messes." he finished and got to his feet before walking away and out of the shack.

'I hope I didn't make a mistake.' Hiruzen thought as he looked down at his tea.

* * *

><p>At the Konoha medical hospital, Trunks stood by the door in Rock Lee's hospital room as he waited for the young man to wake up. Beside the bed, Gai as he had introduced himself sat by his students side as he told his unconscious form that he will soon be able to go back to being a wonderful shinobi. That his fight with Gaara was nothing more than a minor set back to his future as one the greatest taijutsu specialist in the world.<p>

To Trunks, the scene would have made him feel awkward if he wasn't busy looking at his feet and concentrating on Karin's energy. From what he could tell she had arrived at the waterfall farthest from Konoha, when he was heading to the hospital with Gai and hadn't moved ever since. Glancing up from his feet, Trunks felt himself become impatient as he waited for the young man to wake up. But immediately felt guilty, 'What's wrong with?' he berated himself. 'This kid needs your help more than Karin does right and your becoming impatient for him to wake up.' he thought disgusted with himself.

'But I really do want to see if she's okay.' he thought with sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Gai asked when he heard him. "You sound a little forlorn."

"It's nothing really." Trunks said with a shake of his head, as he tried to brush it off.

"That sigh didn't sound like it was nothing." Gai commented with smile his teeth shining. "You can tell me anything, I'm sure that the power of youth will guide you to the right decision." he said as brought his right hand underneath his cheek.

Looking at the man, and how ridiculous he looked as he posed, made him reconsider his options, 'The worst he could do is tell everybody about this and I'll probably end up in prison or therapy.' he thought and took a deep breath.

"Alright." Trunks said as he let out the breath he was holding. "Well you see, there's this girl-"

"Ah, woman! That ever elusive mystery of life." Gai interrupted as he thought of his experiences with the opposite sex. "But don't fret Trunks-san, even I have yet to find that delicate flower who I can share youth with." he said with a grin.

"But isn't Lee-san your son?" Trunks asked confused at the turn of events.

"Y-you think that, Lee is my son?" Gai asked astonished at the young man before him.

"Well yeah." Trunks answered with a nod. "You two dress a like and even act a like. I figured with the way your willing to go so far for him that he's your son."

"T-t-t-that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said." Gai stuttered out as he felt tears begin to gather at his eyes. "Trunks-san you truly are a great person, coming here to help us and even doing your best stay patient when all you want to do is run after this girl you mentioned." Gai said as he cried into his arms.

"O-oh, so you noticed." Trunks said feeling his face flush. "It's not that I don't want to help, I'm just distracted right." he said in hurry hoping to explain his behavior to the other man.

"No, it's fine." Gai said as he brought his emotions under control and smiled at him. "I can tell that your feelings for this girl are more than just that of friendship. So I can understand if you want to go find her and tell her how you feel."

"It's alright." Trunks replied as he pushed off the wall and walked to the chair on the other side of Lee. "I can wait for Lee-san to wake up." he said as he took a seat. "Besides, If I don't let her blow off some steam before I go looking for her; her fist are going to do all the talking."

"Hahahahaha!" Gai laughed in amusement. "She sounds like the power of youth must be strong with her."

'You don't know the half of it.' Trunks thought with smile and opened his mouth to ask. "So how exactly did you and-"

"Karin-chan!" Naruto called out as he ran into the room. "Were here to-huh?" he stopped at only seeing Gai, Trunks and Lee in the room. "Ah, Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. "We came to see Karin-chan and to find out how Lee's doing but I guess I-ugh!" he grunted when Sakura walked in and slapped him on the back of the day.

"Naruto!" she growled at him as Sasuke and Kakashi walked in behind them. "I'm sorry for Naruto-kun's behavior Gai-sensei." Sakura apologized as she grabbed the blond by the back of the head and forced him to bow in apology with her. "Naruto say your sorry."

"S-sorry Gai-sensei!" Naruto replied and felt Sakura let go of the back of his head.

"Gai, Trunks-san." Kakashi greeted and closed the door behind him. "Lee hasn't woken up yet?"

"No," Gai replied with a shake of his head. "The medical nin said he should wake up soon. But it's taking to long for my liking."

"Speaking of which," Sakura spoke up as she looked at Trunks. "Trunks-san, are these sensu going to heal Lee-san's injuries?" she asked her in a serious tone of voice.

"There's nothing to worry about in that end." Trunks replied without shred of doubt on his voice. "My," he paused before continuing. "I know someone who had his arm broken by a much stronger force than Lee-san's was. When he ate a sensu, his arm was fully healed within seconds and it didn't even need to get set before hand." he explained as he remembered what happened during his second trip with the time machine.

"Really?" Sakura asked as her and Naruto looked on in astonishment. "So these sensu can heal anything?"

"No not anything." Trunks replied with smile. "The sensu's can heal any physical injuries and poisons, but they don't do so well against diseases."

"Oh, so those miracle beans do have limit." Kakashi commented with slight tilt of his head.

"True, but the positive out weights the negative." Sakura said as she thought about what she was going to ask next. "Trunks-san is there away that I can get a sensu so that I grow them myself."

"You could." Trunks said with nod. "But the problem with sensu is that they take a long time grow, and even them every tree only grows about a hundred of them."

"Oh!" Sakura replied and sigh. "I guess I just have to find some other way to keep these two in good health after they get hurt in fight." she said as she pointed at her two team-mates.

"Does that mean your interested in becoming a medic nin?" Kakashi asked with a curious tone.

"W-well," Sakura stuttered as she folded her hands together and blushed. "I know you said you had a training regimen you wanted to start," she paused and took a deep breath to muster all her courage. "But I want to make sure that Naruto and Sasuke can always return in one piece." she stated with her eyes close waiting, for her sensei to reprimand her for her words.

"I'm proud of you Sakura." Kakashi said, causing her to blink up at him in surprise when he placed his hand on her head. "You decided what type of shinobi you want to become without any prompting from anyone."

"T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied as she looked up at him with happiness in her eyes.

"Gai, would you mind watching my two noisy students for a bit?" Kakashi asked as he removed his hand from Sakura's head. "I'm going to take Sakura to see one of the attending medic nins and enroll her in a class a soon as possible."

"Of course, my rival!" Gai replied and gave Kakashi a thumps up. "I'm not the type of person who would stand between a young person and their want to become stronger."

"Sankyu." Kakashi said as he headed for the door. "Sakura, come along we have people to terrify into giving you training." he said with a smile on his voice.

"Terrify?" Sakura asked as she walked after him. "Why would we need to terrify them?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun any other way." Kakashi answered before the door closed behind Sakura.

"Aah!" Naruto said dejectedly. "Now Sakura-chan's going to get a head of us again."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed in agreement. "But at the very least we'll have a much-needed medic nin."

"The only person who needs a medic nin is you," Naruto boasted with a smile. "Since you seemed to get beat up so often."

"Do you want to take this outside?" Sasuke asked as he glared at his rival.

"Any time." Naruto answered as he turned to him with a smile.

"Save it for your training you two." Trunks interrupted. "Lee-san's still-"

"Hmmhgh." the groan from the bed interrupted Trunks and everyone turned to the bed to see Lee begin to move.

"Lee!" Gai called to his student as he began to open his eyes.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto greeted when the young man opened his eyes and look around. "It's good to see your okay."

"Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Trunks-san why are we," he stopped as he took a better look at his surroundings. "I-i lost didn't I." he stated as he looked down at the bed dejectedly.

"Lee don't look so down." Gai told his student as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You may have lost but I can assure you, that you put on a magnificent fight."

Lee stayed quite for a minute before looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Lee?" Gai asked confused by his students demur.

"Gai-sensei, I want to become stronger!" Lee exclaimed as he reach up and to dry his tears. "I want to prove to everyone that you can become a powerful ninja with taijutsu alone."

"Lee!" Gai replied as he felt tears welling up in his eyes as well. "Don't worry, I can assure you that will and I'll be there every step of the way."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"Okay, you guys got to stop that." Trunks cut in. "I can understand why you're so close, but Lee-san needs to take this sensu if he wants to fulfill his dream." he explained as he pulled out from his pocket and opened it. Sasuke who was standing the closes, saw capsule shaped devices with what looked like a trigger on top and one sensu beside them.

"Sensu?" Lee asked, as Trunks took the sensu that was inside the case and closed it, before offering it to him. "Why would I ne-augh!" he grunted in surprise when he tried push himself up and he felt a shooting pain from his left arm. "I guess it will be sometime before I could get back to training?" he asked as he cradle heavily wrapped arm in his other hand.

"Lee." Gai began with solemn voice. "When Gaara broke your arm and leg, the damage done to your bones made it impossible for you to continue as a shinobi."

"What!" he exclaimed, his already wide eyes widening even further. "B-but you just said you would be with me every step of the way to become a great shinobi." he said with a shake of his head. "Where you lying to me?" he asked his voiced sounding betrayed.

"Of course not!" Gai yelled as he got a determine look on his face. "I promised you that I would help you become a great shinobi with taijutsu alone and that's why I asked Trunks-san to give you this sensu." he said as he took the sensu from Trunks' hand and offered it to Lee. "If you eat this your body will heal and you will be able to fulfill your dream."

"G-gai-sensei!" Lee yelled as he looked his teacher and greatest support in the eyes. "I'll eat this sensu and I will become stronger." he exclaimed as he took the bean in his right hand and gulped it down. The effect of the sensu, as always was instantaneously. As Lee gasp, felt as his broken body mended itself, his wariness disappeared, and his energy returned to him. "I-incredible!" he screamed and jumped to his feet, feeling no pain when he put his weight on his left foot. "I feel like new!" he exclaimed as he through several test punches and kicks. "The pain is gone."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ga-"

"I'm going to get going before this gets any weirder." Trunks spoke up stood from his seat placing the case back in his pocket. "More importantly I need to speak to Karin." he said as he headed for the door.

"Hold on." Sasuke said as he stepped in front of Trunks. "The reason why we came here was to speak to her, so let us go with you."

"Sorry kid." Trunks replied as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, much to his dissatisfaction. "But this is something I need to do alone." he stated and made to walk around him.

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "At least tell us were your gonna stay, that way we can come and visit you guys."

"We haven't decided yet, but we'll find you if when we patch things up." he said as he walked out the door.

Gai had a confused look on his face for second, as he thought about what Trunks just said.

"Aaaaah!" he yelled loudly. "The girl he was speaking about was his student!" he exclaimed as he brought his hands to his head. "I just advice him to tell her how he feels!" he screamed even louder.

Sasuke, Lee and Naruto looked at each other wondering what Gai was talking about before he screamed again.

"OH MY GOD! What if Kakashi's falling in love with Sakura?" he questioned before running out the door. "Don't worry Kakashi! I'll save you from your perversion!"

"What? Kakashi-sensei is in love with Sakura-san?" Lee yelled before he got a determine look on his face. "If he is my rival for love than I have to step it up!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind. With a look on their faces that made it look like they've sucked on lemons.

"You know," Naruto began as he glanced at Sasuke. "It's obviously Gai-sensei's crazy but this will probably be really funny. So," he trailed off.

"Let's go." Sasuke answered and they both ran out the door after the duo.


	52. Chapter 52

**Well this chapter came out kind of bland for me, I just hope its not to bad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Karin scowled as she made her way across Konoha to the waterfall farthest from the village. As she reached the center of the village she felt as a couple of shinobi began to follow her, 'I'm really not in the moon for this.' she thought as she put on a burst of speed and left them in the dust.

With how fast she was going she cleared the village in less than a minute and continued through the forest at a breakneck speed. With one last jump, she cleared the tree line and landed on the other side, next to the river. Looking around, she found a rock closer to the water fall that she could use as a seat. Walking to it she removed her Bansho fan and leaned it against the rock before sitting down with a sigh.

'Why am I so angry anyway?' she asked herself. 'It's not like I didn't already know Trunks would never see me as anything more than a friend.' she reasoned with herself, but a small part of her, the part that wanted him to see her as more than just a friend wouldn't let her let go.

'Even if he only see's me as a friend, there's no reason he should get so put off at the thought of us being couple.' she thought angrily as she felt her scowl return to her face. 'All that idiot is-' she stopped as she felt someone moving towards the clearing were the waterfall's located. Relaxing her body, she made herself seen unaware of the intruder. It took several minutes before the person made it to the tree line, but instead of stopping to spy on her as she was expecting; this person walked right out.

"Oh!" a man's voice said in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone would be here." he said with a smile on his voice.

"I just needed a place to think." Karin answered as she turned her head to look at the intruder. He was tall, with long spiky white hair and red markings on his face. Wearing a grey Japanese style outfit with a red overcoat, wooden sandals and an unusual forehead protector.

"I can understand that." he answered with a nod, as he walked towards the river. "I come here to do the same when I'm in Konoha and, have too much on my mind." he explained as he stopped by the river, keeping a respectful distance between them. "This place also brings back many memories." he continued with a smile.

Frowning at him, Karin turn away from him and glared back at the water as she decided to ignore him for the time being.

"Anything wrong?" the man asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Karin replied flatly.

"Oh, so did that river do something to you?" he asked playfully.

"What?" Karin asked as she turned to look back at him, with a confused look.

"With the way you were glaring at it so hard and how you said there was nothing wrong," he said with a wide smile that reminded her of her father. "The river must have come to life and done you a wrong."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard." Karin replied with a shake of her head, as she felt a smile involuntarily come to her face.

"Hey now!" the man rebuked as he shook his finger at her. "It's been know to happen, though usually because of shinobi, but that's not the point." he argued back in a childish tone, when he saw her chortled slightly he smiled.

"Hehe!" Karin chuckled slightly as she shook her head. "Sorry is just that you remind me a little of my old man."

"I'll take that as compliment." he said as he sat by the rivers edge. "So do you want to talk about what's bothering you or do you want to me to make more comments about the river?"

"Sorry, but I was always told not to speak to strangers." Karin replied as she raised and eyebrow. 'Not that I've ever listen.' she thought.

"Ah! Wise advise." he said with a nod. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself." he stated as he jumped up and landed on his right foot. His right arm forward and his left arm back, "I'm not just stranger to this lands." he said as he hopped to his right, away from the river's edge three-time. "I am well know throughout the lands!" he continued as he allowed his left foot to touch the ground behind the hair at the sides of his face he began to swing his head, swinging his long hair around.

"I have no enemies in the north, south, east and west!" he called out as he kept swinging his head. "Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannin.." he through a scroll that he had attached to his lower back in to the air with his left and preformed a hand seal with his right. With an explosion and a screen of smoke he jumped and, landed on the back of a large red frog with green markings and a necklace.

"I am the white-haired frog tamer..." he said as he brought his hands together. "Even a crying baby would stare in awe...The great Jiraiya!" he jumped off the frog and it disappeared with another explosion and smoke screen, before spinning around and posing like he did the first time except with his left hand forward. "That is me!" he announced with a lot of exuberance and a wide grin.

Seeing the dead panned look on the girls face and her completely lack of reaction, made Jiraiya feel awkward as he started to sense as though he was in danger. It happened so quickly he wasn't able to react, all he saw was a blur of movement as the girl appeared in front of him before punched him in the face. The blow sent him flying backwards for twenty feet before he hit the ground and skipped along it for several feet.

When he stopped, Jiraiya wondered if maybe this girl was a daughter of one of his enemies. 'Then again, I don't remember any of my enemies being this fast or having a hook like Tsunade's.' he thought as he groaned and started to slowly get back to his feet. Keeping his guard up, he was expecting her to attack again so what happened next completely took him by surprise.

"I take it back," Karin replied as she crossed her arms over her quest. "Your exactly like my old man." she said with an irritated voice.

"D-do you always punch your father?" he asked once he was back on his feet and wiped his jaw.

"Pretty much." she answered flatly.

"That's some complicated relationship."

"Nope," she shook her head. "He just acts like an idiot and I decided to stop him."

'I feel sorry for that guy.' Jiraiya thought and despair at the thought of having such a head strong daughter. 'I wouldn't live to long.'

"Anyway," Karin spoke again as she uncrossed her arms. "I want to apologize, you maybe an idiot but you're not my father. So I shouldn't have hit you."

"It's alright." Jiraiya replied as he stretched out the kinks on his body. "But I do me a favor and pull back your punches next time you have the urge to hit me." he joked with smile.

He got a snort and a roll of her eyes, but he could tell that she was considering it.

"So, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" he asked as picked up his fallen scroll and placed it on his back.

Looking the legendary Sannin over, Karin sigh and turned before heading back to her seat.

"Is that no?"

"No, I just need a minute and by the way my names Kurosaki Karin." she introduced herself as she sat back on the rock.

Nodding to her Jiraiya moved back to his original seat and sat, waiting for her to tell him what's wrong. 'Let nobody say I wouldn't have made a great father.' he thought before she started.

Karin told him about her friend Trunks, that had gotten him to interrupt, because it's the first time he has ever heard anyone go by that name. Once she glared at him until he was silent, she continued by telling him about the time they spent together. How she has gotten to know him, his friends and family, how she thought they had become close enough that maybe they were more than friends. Though now they were having a fight because he finds the thought of them together as a couple as something horrible. Sure she wasn't looking to start anything yet, but was the thought of them starting a relationship in the future that bad?

"Hmm." Jiraiya hummed as he rubbed his smarting jaw. "Did he say that to you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well no." Karin admitted with a shake of her head. "But he always gets so flustered, and starts to panic as though it's the worst thing that could happen."

"Hahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed as he slapped his thigh. "Karin-chan, that doesn't mean he thinks is the worst thing that could happen, he's just not sure how to proceed. You should tell him what you told me and explain to him that you don't need to rush anything. Love takes time and patience."

"Who said anything about love?" she yelled as she shook her fist at him with pout.

"Hahahahahaha!" he laughed at antics, wondering what life would have been like if he had manage to catch Tsunade's attention. When she stopped suddenly and turned to look to the tree line, he followed her gaze but saw and sensed no one there. After a couple of seconds he was about ask her what was wrong when a purple flash of motion step from the tree line and stopped several feet away from them.

'What?' Jiraiya asked himself as he jumped to his feet in defensive stance. 'He's just as fast as Minato.' he thought as he began to reach for his scroll.

The man in front of him is dressed completely in black except the red staff on his back and the boots, 'Which resemble Karin's.' Jiraiya thought as he glanced her way and allowed his hand to fall at his side. He looked between them and saw how they were completely ignoring him as they tried to come up with something to say.

"Can we talk?" they both asked at the same time before stopping and smiling.

"Well I believe that's my queue." Jiraiya said drawing their attention back to him. "So if you would excuse me." he made his way towards Trunks and as he was passing him stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, you're gonna need it." he said before making his way to the tree line and heading towards Konoha, to talk with his old sensei.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked as he gestured behind him.

"Just some idiot." Karin answered with a smile and a shake of her head. "So why don't we talk now."

* * *

><p>Back at the Konoha medical hospital, Kakashi found himself having a sudden bad day. While he was speaking to(more like blackmailing with) the director of the hospital about assigning one of his top medic nin to train Sakura. Gai had kicked down the door yelling about how he was going to save him from his perverted love for Sakura. This of course ended exactly as he had thought it would, when Sakura got angry and punched Gai through the threshold.<p>

Of course this led to Sakura glaring at him like beast out of hell and asking him about what was Gai talking about. But as he began to explain himself, Lee ran around the corner and found the incapacitated Gai on the ground.

"Gai-sensei!" he called out as he ran to his mentors side. "Oh no, you tried so hard to save Sakura-san from your our rivals perverted hands and end up in this state." he said sounding over dramatic, Sakura upon turning and seeing Lee walking without any problems had ignored what he said in astonishment and called out to him.

"Lee-san, your alright!" she pointed out and walked out the hospital directors office. "Are your arm and leg fully healed?" she asked as took a hold of his heavily bandaged arm and touched it lightly, to see if he felt any pain. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"Sakura-san!" Lee said as he grabbed her one of her hands with one of his. "Your concern for me is touching beyond all measure! As always you are like angel." he stated as he looked her in the eyes.

"Ah! Lee-san," Sakura began as his proximity was beginning to make her nervous.

"So I promise you," he cut her off and stood to his feet and faced Kakashi as he walked out the office and took a stance. "That I will protect your virtue from Kakasi-sensei!" he yelled as he jumped at Kakashi.

"**Konoha Senpu!**" he yelled as he jumped at Kakashi and preformed his powerful whirlwind kick.

"Lee-san, stop!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi ducked under the kick and sprinted forward. Pushing Lee from behind, causing the younger boy to lose his balance and crash into Gai as he began to get back up.

"Ugh!" they grunted as they crashed into each other.

Seeing the mess of limps that Gai and Lee had become, Naruto laughed aloud as pointed at them at them, with Sasuke shaking his head at them. Though looking at Kakashi and how he had handled Lee so easily, made him more expectant to the training he would give them.

"Alright, some one explain to me what's going on before I decide to start cracking some skulls." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles and glared at everyone insight.

"Kakashi-san," a woman voice called from the office. "If you want your student to start her training then you're going to have to pay for the repairs of anything that's broken by your two 'rivals'."

Kakashi sigh in response, hating when people manage to wrestle money from him and ruin his day.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi had managed to explain to Gai and Lee that he was not in any way or form in love with Sakura. Before sending them to go get Lee check out with his medic nin, to make sure that he really was back to health and so that they could allow him to leave the hospital. Afterwards, he had talked with the director of the about arranging payment for all damages done and Sakura's training course.

Sakura would get started early tomorrow morning, and train for four days a week before coming to train with Sasuke and Naruto; to keep up with her physical training. 'If I just let Sakura train as a medic and Tsunade-hime ever returned, she would probably kill.' Kakashi thought as he walked out the door to the hospital directors office.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he walked up to his waiting team. "Sakura your training starts tomorrow at seven, so be here early. Sasuke, Naruto will skip training for today and pick things up tomorrow, I want you to meet me on the mountain behind the Hokage monument at six. Make sure to eat something, because I'm going to push you till drop."

"Hai sensei!" Naruto and Sakura called out together with a smile.

"I hope your training is worth it." Sasuke answered with a smirk. "Because waiting this long is making me impatient."

"Oh don't worry," Kakashi responded with a smile. "After tomorrow, you're going to beg for a break!"

* * *

><p>Sitting together on the rock that Karin had claimed as her seat, the two visitors to the world of ninja looked out into the water in silence as they listen to the sound of the waterfall. When Karin suggested they talk, Trunks decided to get to the point and tell Karin truth outright. He told her about how important she is to him, as she happens to have become one of if his closes friends.<p>

He confessed that the reason the thought of both of them together brought him so much unease is because lately, he has caught himself thinking about it as part of his future. But he didn't want to rush anything with her, as he wouldn't want to make a mistake and lose her as a friend. Not to mention that she was still a kid, between now and then whose to say she won't find someone and fall in love.

Karin had at been thrilled to hear it, as she felt the same about him. However, she felt that he needed to loosen up about the jokes of them being together, because until she decides if she want's to have a future with him in her life. The jokes would only serve to push them away from each other if he couldn't get over a little teasing and, that no matter what happens between in the future they will always be friends.

Now sitting in silence next to him, Karin decided make the next move towards getting back to normal and beginning anew; bumped his knee with her own to get his attention.

"So what was this training you wanted me to do?" she asked him and watched as he smiled down on her before pushing off the rock and stepping into the river.

"This training is a two-step course to help you focus your energy better." he began as he took her offered chance. "First you concentrate all the energy in your body on the tip of your hand." he said as he stepped up to the waterfall and raised his right arm to his side. "Then you release it!" he stated and swung his arm in a vertical arc. As she watched Karin saw a thin trail of energy leave his hand and cut the waterfall in half as he moved his arm up to point at the top of the water fall.

The strength of the energy was enough that when he reached the top, the water had fallen only on both ends of the waterfall.

"That's incredible!" Karin said as she pushed off the rock she was sitting on. "But your gonna have to come up with some other things to teach me." she stated with a smile on her face. "Because I'm gonna master this technique in no time."

Letting the water resume it's natural flow down the waterfall, Trunks turned to look at the girl who he had met over a month ago and has become an important part of his life, thinking that maybe they were gonna be okay.


	53. Chapter 53

**This chapter is some what short, but I didn't feel like it was incomplete to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

Standing outside the Hokage mansion, Jiraiya allowed himself to reminisce about the all the times he has come to this place to either see his sensei or get assigned missions with his old team-mates. 'This place has change so little.' he thought as he walked up the side stairs towards the middle of the building. Once he reached the doors to the mansion he threw them open and gets greeted by the guards as they looked up to see who had come in.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kotetsu greeted with a smile. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to see you too Kotetsu, how long has it been six years?" he asked the younger man with a smile.

"Just about!" Kotetsu answered with a laugh. "So how is your new book coming along? Do you think you can send me and advance copy once it's finish?" he asked with anticipation in his eyes and boys.

"Unfortunately, it's still not done." Jiraiya replied with a sigh. "I've run into a bit of writers block lately and no matter how much _research _I do is helping me along with it." he said putting and emphasis on the word.

"Well may you just miss doing your research in Konoha." Kotetsu replied with a wide grin. "In fact, maybe I can-"

"No." Izumo cut in on the conversation, his voice firm. "You and I have work to do and I'm sure Jiraiya-sama want's to see Hokage-sama as soon as possible."

"Hahaha! That obvious is it?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaaah!" Kotetsu said as Izumo directed him towards the stack of paper he has neglected for the last three days. "Why do I always get stuck with all this paper work?"

"Because you ignore it till the last-minute." Izumo replied back.

"Well this would go a lot faster if you would help me!" Kotetsu argued back as he gave Izumo an irritated look.

"Not gonna happen."

Shaking his head at the two chunin's antics, Jiraiya walked pass them down the hallway until he reached the familiar door of the Hokage's office. Stopping in front of it he raised his hand and knocked three times and waited for a response.

"Coming in." the familiar voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen called out from the other side of the door. Smile still on his face, Jiraiya opened the door and step inside to see his old sensei sitting behind the desk with his face buried in a scroll.

"It's been a while Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya greeted as he closed the door behind him and got the old mans attention.

"Ah Jiraiya, It's good to see you after so long." Hiruzen greeted in return as he smiled at his old student. "I hoping your bringing good news this time." he commented with a raised brow but expecting to get bad news instead.

"As always, I hate being the barer of bad news." Jiraiya said as he walked up to the desk and stopped in front of it. "But I've gotten word about and organization of S rank criminals from across multiple nations have gathered to form a group know as Akatsuki." he tells Hiruzen in a grave voice.

"Hmm." Hiruzen hummed as he rubbed his beard. "I believe I remember hearing something about that, but it didn't seem as to much of a threat. Have the Akatsuki been building up their reputation?"

"Yes, and in the worst possible way." Jiraiya answered with a frown. "When they started they had just taken dangerous missions, that could be considered suicide for many and succeeding. But recently I've heard rumors that they killed Kirigakure's former Mizukage and Uchiha Itachi has been confirmed as being part of their ranks."

Letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Hiruzen looked down at the scroll he had read. As he thought about the tragedy that was the Uchiha massacre. Through out his reign as Hokage, Hiruzen can make a list of the many things he has regret doing in his life and the Uchiha massacre along with Orochimaru's deflection were on the top five.

'Itachi.' He thought as he looked up at his former student and asked him to continued. 'I'm sorry for everything that Konoha has put you through. I really wish things could have been different.'

* * *

><p>That afternoon Team seven with some coasting from Naruto and Sakura to get Sasuke to come along. Had decided to visit the hot springs to allow them to get some time to relax before their training started tomorrow morning. Sasuke himself didn't know why he was coming along instead of doing some extra training, but he told himself that everyone needs rest from time to time.<p>

Walking a little behind his to team-mates his bath supplies in hand, he watched as they talked animatedly about what they thought their training would entail. There was also some talk about whether Kakashi would actually show up in time for the training, which had made Naruto grimace at the thought of having to wait three hours after climbing the Hokage monument just to start the training.

"Hehehehehehe!" a obnosiously loud giggle got their attention as a man with long spiky-white hair, sat on top of a frog as he looked over the fence to the women's side of the hot springs.

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed enraged at the sight and grabbed her shampoo and threw it at the back of the mans head, with all her might.

Jiraiya, having heard her yell had glanced back in time to leaned to the side allowing the shampoo hit the wall and bounce off into the ground. "Now don't be so rube, you could have hurt me if I hadn't turned in time." he reprimanded Sakura with a crossed look.

"I'm being rude!" Sakura growled out as she grabbed another of her bath supplies. "Who's the one that's peeping on woman on the hot springs?" she asked rhetorically as she wind her arm back and threw her bar of soap at Jiraiya.

Smiling at the girls spunk, Jiraiya knocked the bar of soap aside and gave her his best infuriating smile. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning of peeping on you. After all you lack the assets I search for on women." he replied with a shrug.

"WHY YOU!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs as her left eye started to twitched.

"You pervy-hermit, Sakura has plenty to look at!" Naruto said as he tried to defend his friend only for it to backfire when she turned to glare at him. "N-not that I would try to look of course." he backtracked as he waved his arms in front of to try to ward of her anger.

"Hold it!" a voice called out from the entrance to the hot springs. "Old man, I don't know who you are but I will teach you a lesson for your most vile act." a man dressed in the top and pants of Konoha shinobi, a forehead protector that covered his head and a set of round sunglasses said as he stepped forward past Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. "So I suggest you prepare yourself." he said as he took a stance.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he pointed accusingly at the man. "It's the closet pervert!" he exclaimed making Ebisu fall on his face in surprise.

"I'm not a pervert!" Ebisu yelled at Naruto as he got back to his feet.

"Then why did you faint when I used Harem Jutsu?" Naruto asked with a smirk causing Ebisu to growl at him.

"Harem Jutsu?" Sakura asked from beside Naruto her voice several tone lower and with a promise of violence.

"Hahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed drawing everyone's attention back to him and saving Naruto from nursing another bump. "You came here saying that you came to stop me, but you were just trying to catch look yourself." he mocked Ebisu who already angry because of Naruto's comment about being a closet pervert.

The mocking had caused Ebisu to flush brightly red and charged towards Jiraiya. Once he was five feet away, Ebisu jumped into the air and threw a kick; intending to knock the foul mouth old man of his frog. But it never came to pass, as Jiraiya jumped above Ebisu and planted his foot on his chest. Before pushing off and sending him towards the ground. Where the frog grabbed him around the waist in mid-air by with his tongue before swinging him around and throwing him back the way he came and sending him crashing through the wooden fence.

Landing on his feet with a smirk Jiraiya waited to see if Ebisu would get back up. After a couple of seconds he turned to look at Naruto and Sakura and was about to say something when a small wooden bucket's thrown his.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he stepped aside and watched the small bucket sail through the air and pelt his frog on its right eye.

"GERO!" the frog yelled in pain and with a puff of smoke disappeared. Turning back to the direction the bucket had come from he saw Sasuke standing in front of him his arm still extended and a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura called out together in surprise.

"Hoooo?" Jiraiya let out as the boy lowered his hand. "Do you want to stop me from peeping on the woman as well?"

"I don't care what you spend your time free time doing." Sasuke answered as he reached inside his pouch for a kunai. "But when I see such a strong opponent in front of me, there's no way I'm going to pass up the chance to fight them." he finished as he lowered his center of gravity and brought the kunai in front of him.

"Hmph!" Jiraiya responded somewhat incensed. "You want to fight me for such a silly reason?" when he receive no answer from Sasuke besides a glare and sharingan activating, he decided to ignore the boy and get on his way. "Sorry to say, but I don't fight unless it's important to me." he replied and turned to make his way out of the hot springs.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled after him and threw his kunai at Jiraiya's back.

Ducking down Jiraiya dodge the kunia and took off in a run, jumping the fence that kept the hot springs separated from the surrounding forest.

"Your not getting away!" Sasuke called out as he ran for the fence grabbed his kunai from the fence and jumped over it.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto yelled after his friend and rival, before taking off after him and Jiraiya.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Sakura called after them as she ran forward and jumped on the fence. Looking down into the forest she saw as the two pursue the white-haired man towards the outskirts of Konoha, she hesitated for a moment and looked back at the fallen jonin at the other side of the hot springs. 'Maybe I shouldn't go after them.' she thought as she turned her head back and looked at her feet.

Looking down was what cemented her drive to chase down that man for making fun of her assets. So with a look that could kill if looks could kill, Sakura jumped down into the surrounding forest as she thought about how good it would feel to punch the old pervert in the jaw.

* * *

><p>Running across the forest, while being pursue by three genin had not been Jiraiya's intention today. After he had talked with his sensei about every bit of information he had gathered on the Akatsuki and their movements. He had immediately asked Sarutobi-sensei about his godson, when he found out that not only was he doing okay, but that had made it to the last part of the chunin exam. He had requested to have the boy train under him, as he was the person that Minato had left the key for Naruto's powers to.<p>

Of course this led him to first having to find Kakashi and ask him to take Naruto off his hands, then spying on Naruto to see what he would be doing and; how to go about enticing him to train under him. So he was waiting at the hot springs 'pretending' to spy on women, when Naruto had shown up. But he was even more surprise to find that he had come with his team and things just escalated from there.

Jumping to his left he dodged the clone that Naruto had sent ahead of them for an ambush before kicking it in the back, sending it crashing into a tree. Landing on his feet, he ducked under the Uchiha boy's shuriken barrage; but as they sailed in the air above him. He noticed a gleam from wires attached to them, pulling out a kunai he springs to his feet and horizontally slashes the wires before the boy could take control of them.

His body extend it as it was, became the perfect bait for Naruto and Sasuke to run at him from both sides. Sasuke had gone low intending to sweep his legs under him while Naruto went high delivering sweeping kick of his own. Jumping to his right, Jiraiya through his body into a spin dodging both their attacks and; grabbing their legs as he flipped forward landing on his feet. Lifting his hands up he to swung both boys vertically and was about to slammed them into the ground; when they rolled themselves into the fetal position and grabbed his shoulders before throwing themselves back causing him to become off-balance.

As this was happening, Jiraiya caught sight of the pink haired girl(Sakura), as she jumped from the tree tops above him; with her right arm extended backwards. Off balance as he was, Jiraiya wasn't able to do anything when the punch hit him in between the eyes, except use a substitution jutsu. Watching from several feet away, he saw as the long that took his place hit the ground with and impressive force before bouncing off and smashing apart on a tree.

'That could have hurt.' he thought for a second, but that was all the time he got when Sasuke preformed hand seals and turned his way; taking a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" he called out as he placed his left hand over his lips and release the breath he was holding.

Jumping back and away from the fireball, Jiraiya formed hand seals as the fire-ball closed in and slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**" he called out and the ground in front of him rose to form a wall between him and the fire-ball.

Smiling to himself, Jiraiya used the time the Earth wall bought him to head towards the waterfall he had been to earlier. Intending to use the water to keep Sasuke's fire technique's locked and then put an end to this fight. 'Though I will admit.' he thought with a rueful smile. 'These three are a pretty good the team.' with one last leap, Jiraiya cleared the tree line into the clearing with the waterfall.

But what he saw their, confused him long enough that he stopped moving and left himself open; when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto jumped from the tree line and attacked. Sasuke came from above, grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped himself over him while still keeping his grip and; as Jiraiya made to grab his arms. Sakura moved in low and jumped forward punched him in the jaw. The force of the blow taking him off his feet and allowing Sasuke to use the leverage he had to begin throwing him over his head; as Naruto flipped foward in the air and landed on his shoulder lending power and momentum to the throw.

"**Team 7 Danmaku!**" they said in unison as Jiraiya felt himself land head first on the ground with Naruto on top of him. As he began to lose consciousness Naruto said something that confirmed his suspicions about what he saw.

"Why is there a pink house here?" was the last thing Jiraiya heard before embracing sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I would like to know if maybe I had team seven take out Jiraiya to prematurely, just because they surprised him. So if you can give me any kind of feedback it will be appreciated.<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**So I've uploaded this chapter again because when I went over it the second time I didn't feel I did a good enough job polishing it up before uploading it. The story will go pretty much the same but I just hope I made some improvement on the grammar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

_As the earth wall came up between him and the fire-ball. Jiraiya created the hand seals for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu; creating a clone who took off through the forest and headed for the waterfall keeping himself in sight as he went. As Jiraiya hid himself from his pursuers. Watching team 7 jump on the wall, he saw and heard Sasuke point out his clone and watched as they took off moving through the trees._

'Hehehe!' Jiraiya chuckled to himself as he slowly made his way back towards the hot springs. 'My clone should keep them busy for a while. I guess I just have to-' he stopped his train of thought when his Kage Bushin's memories came back to him. 'That house wasn't there before.' he thought as he turned and ran back through the forest heading towards the waterfall.

He had gotten there just in time to see Naruto look into the house through the open window and call out for the people inside. Keeping to the tree line he made himself as still as a rock and kept a look out for anyone suspicious.

"Hello!" Naruto called out through the open window. "Is anyone in?" he asked and after several moments with no answer leaned back out. "I guess there's no one home." he concluded and turned to his team-mates who were giving him a hooded look. "What?"

"Naruto, you can't just lean inside an open window of someone's home." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "What if they set up a trap and a blade fell and cut off your head."

"Grk!" Naruto flinched back his face set in a grimace as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-i guess I never really thought about it." he answered as his face developing a blue hue to it.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed in response. "It's more than likely that whoever put this house here did it with the intention that no one would come this far out without a reason." he said as he began to walk around the house, looking it over with a critical eye. "I haven't spotted anything that could be a trap. So I don't think the residents were even thinking about keeping anyone out." he said continued as he walked a full circle around the house and stopped at the front door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked to his rivals side.

"I'm going to find out who this house belongs to." he replied and took hold of the door knob before turning it. The door open easily without any squeaks, which to Sasuke showed that this house was well taken care off. 'Though the people who live here are to careless.' he thought as he glanced at the open window and at the open door before stepping inside; Naruto following close behind.

"You can't just walk into someone's home uninvited!" Sakura called after them as she ran forward and stopped at the threshold. Looking inside as the two wandered around, Sakura could see the inside of the house was similar in design to any modern home she has seen. The table's set next to the bay window and to the side of the window she saw what looked like a television. 'I've never seen a television that flat.' she thought as her curiosity got the better of her and she walked inside.

"Aha!" Naruto yelled as he came from the side room that Sakura could make out as a dining room with an adjacent kitchen.

"Look, look!" Naruto said as he waved two picture frames that he had in his hands. "This house belongs to Karin and Trunks!" he told them and handed the frames to Sakura and Sasuke.

The first of the pictures' was taken in front of a large dome-shaped building with as lush green back yard, and some trees dotting the landscape. In the picture they could see Trunks, standing next to a woman with long green hair. The other people in the picture were an old man in suit and hat, a pig in clothes, a (floating?) blue cat, a tall imposing man with red spiky haired in a mo-hawk. Another man with glasses and a horned cap that made the one with the spiky hair seem small in comparison and, and woman with long dark hair and eyes. In the back ground to the right just on the edge of the building, Sasuke was able to make out a the words CAP.

'Is this a picture of Kasugakure?' he thought before his attention was on the other frame.

This picture was similar to the one with Trunks except there where fewer people on it and the building that Karin and what they presumed as her family stood behind wasn't as big. In this picture Karin stood next to a shorter girl with brown hair and eyes, her arms thrown over her shoulders as they both smiled at the camera. In the background there was a man with dark hair spiked up on the front, smiling widely with his eyes close, while the brown hair woman who resemble both Karin and the girl she had her arm around smiled sweetly next to him. Over her head they noticed that there was some sort of golden color line. Standing next to them was a young man with orange hair, with a smile on his face and a plush lion posing on his shoulder.

"See!" Naturo said his voice filled with excitement. "If we wait here were bound to run into to them before to long."

"I guess it's okay." Sakura replied sounding a little hesitant. "Since we wanted to talk to Karin-chan anyway, we can just wait outside for them to come-"

"Didn't waste any time making yourselves at home huh?" Karin voice called out from the behind Sakura and Sasuke who turned around as Naruto stood with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face.

"Karin-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she took in the other girl standing on the threshold, a fishing pole on her right hand and a bucket full of fish in the left. "I'm so sorry, we didn't know what this house was doing here so we decided to invest-"

"It's alright." Karin cut her off with a smile. "I'm just glad its familiar people who came to visit." she said as she stepped in and leaned the fishing rod on the wall next to the door. "So is anybody up for dinner?" she asked as she held up the bucket.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jiraiya had seen as Karin came into view while walking up-stream beside the river. At first he thought that once she saw the open door, she would drop the fishing rod and bucket and hurry to the house. But instead she smiled and picked up her pace slightly, as though she was happy about what was to come. 'Strange?' he thought as he watched her casually stop at the threshold and address team seven. 'It's almost like she knew they were the ones inside.' he thought and was about to leave his hiding spot and investigate further when he heard a branch snap from behind him.<p>

Turning quickly, he saw Trunks, his foot still on the branch he had stepped on as he tried to sneak up on him. 'I didn't even feel his presence.' Jiraiya thought as the young man rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"I guess I still need more practice at the sneaking around part." he said as he stepped off the branch. "So Jiraiya-san, any particular reason your spying on team seven?" Trunks asked as his tone taking a dangerous edge to it.

"Hmm!" Jiraiya hummed in replied. "What's it to you if I keep an eye on shinobi from my village?" he asked instead, wondering what had this Kasugakure shinobi acting so protective of foreign nin.

"The last Sannin who took an interest in them; attack them and did something to Sasuke." Trunks answered as he stepped closer until they were ten feet away. "Since Karin considers them her friends I'm not about to sit back and let that happen again."

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he understood why he was so over protective. He had heard from Sarutobi-sensei about Orochimaru's infiltration of the Kasugakure shinobi and his attack on team seven, that left Sasuke with a curse seal.

"I can understand your trepidation." He said and looked Trunks in the eyes. "But I'm not here to hurt them."

"Then why where they chasing you down earlier?"

"Oh that!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was trying to coast Naruto into asking me for training, but his team-mates proved a handful."

Looking at the man before him, Trunks read the emotions on his chakra and could tell that he was telling the truth. 'If I hadn't gone for all that extra training things would have been a lot more difficult to deal with.' he thought before speaking out loud. "I believe you."

"You do?" Jiraiya asked as he brought his arm to his side and raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? Your not even going to try to question me with some sort of no one can keep their secrets when faced with it technique?"

"No." Trunks replied with a smile and walk forward. "But if you want to, why don't you join us?" he asked as he pointed at the house. "Karin caught a lot of fish, so we should have enough for everyone."

"Well," Jiraiya said as he turned to the house just as Trunks passed him by. "I'm not about to pass up on a free meal."

Walking to the door together, Trunks walked in a head of Jiraiya, calling for the people inside.

"Were in the kitchen." Karin answered back and they made their way to the other room before turning into the kitchen. There wearing aprons and helping Karin gut the fish where team seven.

"Oh!" Jiraiya said aloud getting team sevens attention. "If it isn't my cute little attackers! Are you going to prepare my meal tonight?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Pervy-hermit!" Naruto yelled as he turned to him and pointed the knife he was holding, with Sasuke and Sakura doing the same.

"Your not getting away this time." Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan.

"It's alright." Trunks stated as he raised his hands in front of him, to stop anything from starting between them. "Jiraiya-san is only here to join us for dinner. Which by the way," Trunks turned his head to the older man and gave him a look as he pointed to the extra aprons that where hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator. "He's going to help prepare."

"Hmph!" Jiraiya replied as he moved to the aprons, finding one he liked, he put it on. "Young people these days, invite you for a meal and expect you help them prepare it."

"Jiraiya?" Sakura asked once the old pervert tied the apron with a the design of a woman's body in a red bikini. "As in one of the three Sannin Jiraiya?"

Striking a pose with a wide grin on his face Jiraiya replied.

"The one and only!"

"That apron makes you look ridiculous." Karin commented in a flat tone before turning back to gutting the fish.

* * *

><p>That night in the underground headquarters of Root, Danzo sat in his office as he waited for the report from his men. During the first part of the chunin exam, to measure the strength of the enemy shinobi and to make sure that Orochimaru hadn't been going back on their deal. Danzo had deployed members of his organization to spy on the proceedings, and from them he had already learned about the strength of the Kasugakure shinobi and the medicine that they had with them.<p>

The value of the medicine alone had been enough that he had a group, made up of his best trackers, go keep an eye on them until he can gather more information on the improvements made to Kasugakure from his spies. So it had been somewhat of a surprise when, Sarutobi had called a meeting and told the other elders and him about this new development. With the way he usually operates, Danzo had figured that Sarutobi would have handled everything with his out dated belief of the spirit of the leaf.

'I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.' Danzo thought as he smiled. 'I was already planning on having them followed and later captured.' he thought as he went over the files he on his desk. 'This just means I don't need to cut the red tape.'

Danzo had gotten through half of the papers on his desk when he sensed a presence at his door.

"Come." he called out and a boy about the same age as this years rookies, dressed completely in black with a mask covering his face; opened the door and stepped inside before bowing. "Sai, report."

To most people, Danzo's voice would sound as though he were just commenting on the weather. But Sai and all members of Root who have known the man since they're integrated into the program could tell when he's displeased with the amount of time it took for them to report back.

"Danzo-sama," Sai began his voice empty of all emotions. "As you asked we followed the targets to the barracks where they were staying and kept a close eye on them to see if an opportunity to capture them would present itself." he explained as he kept his eyes on the ground. "However, the two Kasugakure nin had taken turns sleeping last night and they kept looking in our direction no matter where we hid ourselves."

'So they really are sensory types.' Danzo thought to himself as Sai continued to explained the events of the day. From the opportunity that arose to capture the female Kurosaki Karin, when the two had a fight and she had decided to run off on her own. However, as soon as they started to follow; Kurosaki had put on a burst of speed and disappeared before their eyes. After losing sight of her they had decided to go after Briefs, but they got hindered when Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi had come by to speak with him.

When they had left the barracks, Hatake had separated from the group and, Maito and Breifs had headed for the hospital. Where they waited for Rock Lee to wake up. During that time, Briefs guard had been down and they had managed to learn that he apparently has feelings for his team-mate.

'We should be able to exploit those worthless emotions.' Danzo thought pleased with the report.

Not long after team seven had stopped by to visit and, with the risk of being caught becoming more likely; they pulled away from the hospital and watched from a distance. It wasn't to long after, that Rock had woken up and was given a sensu, which resulted in him being healed of all injuries. Reaching into his pouch, Sai produce a rolled up scroll with pictures of Rock's x-rays from before he ate the sensu and after. In the x-rays, Danzo was able to see that when Lee's arm and leg where broken. Small bone shards had lodge themselves in his muscles making it impossible for any regular shinobi and possibly Tsunade herself to heal without having to create a brand new operation.

However the next x-rays showed that the bone shards that had been embedded on the boys muscles; had moved back into place with the rest of his bones making it look like the boy had never suffered the injury. As all sign of the break had been completely healed.

'Wonderful.' Danzo thought as he reviewed the power of the sensu. 'If I can get my hands on these sensu, I maybe able to heal the problems with my arm.' he thought as his right arm twitched in anticipation.

Gesturing for Sai to continue, Danzo learned that Briefs had pulled off the same disappearing act on them as Kurosaki and they had lost him. It took some time and tracking but they had manage to find them at the waterfall located farthest from Konoha. However, they were not alone, as the Sannin Jiraiya and team seven where already there with them.

"Keep monitoring them." Danzo order his voice sounding as calm as always. "And if a chance were to present itself for you to steal the sensu's and capture them; take it."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Sai answered and stood before heading out the door.

'Looks like Sarutobi's report about them having an invisible chakra armor was correct.' Danzo thought about the speed it would take for a shinobi to disappear, without using a smoke screen as a distraction.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kame house 2, it was after dinner and Trunks and Jiraiya sat in front of the bay window as they watched Karin, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura play a game of cards. To make sure that he didn't have an unfair advantage, Naruto and Sakura had forbidden Sasuke from using his sharingan during the game.<p>

"They get a long pretty well." Jiraiya commented with a smile, glad to see that his godson had made some reliable friends.

"Hmm." Trunks hummed in agreement. "Jiraiya-san, can I ask you something?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say is about the men that are spying on us." he said under his breath to not get the kids attention.

"Yeah," Trunks confirmed. "How long do you think they're going to keep this up?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Knowing Root, they will keep spying until they complete their mission or die trying." he answered hating the fact that Roots' been called in to handle this mission, when there are so many capable shinobi, who won't take such drastic measures for the job.

"What if I we were to talk to their leader?" Trunks asked as he glanced at Jiraiya.

"Unless Danzo is in his office above ground, it will be nearly impossible to find him." Jiraiya replied knowing full well that talking to Danzo was along shot at best, because not only did he usually keep to the maze that was the lower levels of Konoha. But he was a stubborn man who didn't back down without good reason.

"I already know where he is or at the very least I think it's him." Trunks stated getting Jiraiya's full attention.

"How can you be sure?" he asked as and turned this head to look at Trunks.

"I'm a sensory type." Trunks replied as he kept his gaze forward. "So when one of the spies decided to return, I followed his energy to who I think is Danzo."

"That doesn't guaranteed anything." Jiraiya said as he turned his head forward. "Root is a pretty big organization, so the person who your spy reported to could just be someone under Danzo."

"I thought about that, but this person hasn't moved from the meeting area at all. Not to mention the spy I tracked is already on his way back here."

"Trunks, I would advice you not to do anything reckless. I'm sure Root already knows about your abilities as a sensory type, so they may take precautions to keep Danzo safe." Jiraiya said as he tried to keep the young man from doing something foolish. "It could be that they are counting on you going after this person so that they can lead you into a trap."

Turning his head to look at Jiraiya, Trunks could see and feel the concern the older man felt about his train of thought. Nodding at him, Trunks decided to wait for the best time before he acted. When he felt movement behind him, Trunks turned his gaze to the window, and saw as the fly with the energy signature of one of the spies took off; to deliver the information it had acquired. 'Looks like that maybe sooner than I thought.'

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over the horizon and the waterfall and the river get bathed in its light. Last night, since Karin had friends over and he wanted to allow her to have as much time with them as she could. Trunks had volunteered to stay up that night and keep an eye on the anbu sent by Root. Because of what happen the night before the anbu had stopped trying to move around as they spied on them so Trunks had stayed up all night having a staring contest with the trees they were hiding behind.<p>

It wasn't the most fun anyone could have but, at the very least he wouldn't have to worry about them coming in at night specially after the failed attempt with the bugs. Hearing a snore from the one of their guest, Trunks glanced to his right to see Jiraiya sound at sleep, his arms spread out to his side and drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Glancing to his left he saw the forms of Naruto and Sasuke, as they slept next to each other looking about as opposite as night and day even in their sleep. While Naruto snored and tended to move around, Sasuke was quite and still as he laid on his back.

Turning his eyes back to the window, Trunks concentrated his senses and to make sure that the Aburame didn't make another attempt as he had last night.

'I never had a problem with bugs before last night.' Trunks thought as he glared at the trees. 'It's a good thing I learned the Bankoku Bikkuri Sho, though I didn't particularly like being a living bug-zapper.'

With his senses concentrated as they were, Trunks picked up two chakra signatures as they made their way towards the waterfall. One of them he recognized as Kakashi's, but the other gave him paused as he didn't recognize it. But several seconds later he identified it as the chakra of an animal, a ninken.

'Kakashi-san must be coming for his team.' Trunks thought as he felt the anbu that had waited and watched them all night decided to pull back, as the two came closer. 'They didn't seem to bothered about Jiraiya-san so why are they leaving now?' he thought and got to his feet as quietly as he could, before heading for the door and opening it.

Stepping out of the house, Trunks turned just in time to see Kakashi and a small brown pug jump out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Hmm," Kakashi let out as he landed in a crouch before standing up. "Trunks-san, I'm surprise to see you here." he commented before turning to the dog. "Pakkun thanks for your help, I'll have that shampoo of yours replaced by this afternoon."

"You better." Pakkun stated in a deep voice. "Waking me up this early in the morning just to help you find your lost students." the dog grumbled with some disdain.

"How about I get you two bottles of shampoo and a beef pot as an apology?" Kakashi offered with a casual tone.

"Now you're talking." Pakkun said as he sat down on his hid legs. "Just be careful out here, my nose picked up too many uninvited guest roaming around." he stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Look's like you've attracted all the wrong kind of attention." Kakashi commented as he glanced towards Trunks.

"Tell me about it." he replied before gesturing towards the door. "Why don't you come inside? I'm sure you and Jiraiya-san need to talk to Naruto about who's going to train him."

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he moved to step into the house. "I just hope he doesn't take it to badly."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make it that the reason the Root anbu didn't leave when Jiraiya was is because they thought they managed to keep themselves hidden from the Sannin. But in the beginning of the chapter I had Jiraiya stand as still as a rock, which allowed him to absorb enough nature chakra to give him the sensing ability of the sage mode without transforming his body. So Jiraiya had become aware of them when they had arrived several minutes after he and Trunks entered the Kame house. As for the reason they left or kept there distance with Kakashi, is because of his sense of smell. Its not as good as an Inuzuka, but good enough to spot them if they come to close and, Pakkun being a ninken can pick up their sent. <strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't think this chapter came out as good as I was wanted it to come out. The longer this story goes on the more I have to think about how I will move the story along. Specially because I can't really see the Naruto world deciding to put aside their difference until the events of the fourth Ninja world war, when their very freedom is being threaten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

Sitting on the table by the bay window, Sasuke and Naruto glared at the two men sitting across from them. When Kakashi had shown up that morning and woken them all up, Naruto got excited because it meant that his sensei was serious about starting their training early. So when he had found out that Kakashi was pawning him off on Jiraiya, he got angry. Sure he understood that the pervy-hermit was a Sannin and he would make a great sensei to learn techniques from.

But he, Sasuke and Sakura where suppose to train together so that they could all get stronger. Sasuke was even going to help him get used to Neji's fighting style so that he has a better chance to avoid getting his chakra blocked. 'So how is it fair that were going to get separated just when we're about to start our training.' he thought as his glared intensified.

"I'm not gonna train with the pervy-hermit." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I get that he's a Sannin, so his obviously strong. But Sasuke, Sakura and I were suppose to train together with Kakashi-sensei." he said and gave said man a pointed look.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel." Kakashi began and received a glare from both his students. "But if Jiraiya-san and I trained you two separately, we can focus on what you both need to improve on." he explained as he tried to get his students to see reason.

"What we need to improve on?" Sasuke asked his voice flat. "So tell me, what exactly do we need to improve on? And how is that going to help Naruto against Neji?"

"For one thing your physical strength and stamina." Kakashi said pointedly as stared at Sasuke. "When you copied Lee's technique and used it on Trunks-san, the strain on your body left you struggling to get back to your feet." he informed him before turning to Naruto. "You need to increase the control you have on your chakra. Between you, Sakura and Sasuke your chakra control is lacking."

"It's not that bad." Naruto argued as he recalled his success rate with his jutsu's in fights. "All my Kage Bushin come out alright, unlike my Bushin did back in the academy."

"They do." Kakashi acknowledged with a nod. "But with the amount of chakra that you use to create twenty Kage Bushin, Sasuke would be able to create thirty and Sakura forty."

"Oh." Naruto said as he looked down at the table. "I didn't know my control was that bad."

"It's not that it's bad." Jiraiya cut in deciding cut Naruto some slack. "It's just that it needs work for you to use it to your full potential."

As their conversation went on, Sakura who was in the kitchen helping Trunks and Karin with breakfast. Where she was able to overhear everything they were saying, 'They really are going to separate us.' she thought as she paused in what she was doing.

"Sakura?" Karin asked and shook her by the shoulder. "Sakura, are you okay?" she repeated when her new friend didn't respond.

"Oh," Sakura said as she was shook from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted."

Taking the plate from her hands, Karin handed it to Trunks who was setting up the dining table before moving Sakura aside to allow Trunks finish with the table.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked in a whisper.

"I-" she began and stopped biting her lips. "I don't want us to get separated." She admitted after a couple of seconds. "Naruto and Sasuke are finally getting along without getting into a fight every other minute. If they get separated now, they're just going to go back to how they were before." Sakura explained with down cast eyes.

Karin, glanced from her friend to Trunks; before gesturing towards the living room and mouthing at him to do something. As Trunks nodded and walked out of the dining room, Karin turned her attention back to Sakura.

"It's gonna be okay." she assured with a confident smile once she had her full attention. "Trunks and I are going to make sure you guys aren't separated."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had stayed quiet through out most of the explanation that Kakashi and Jiraiya had given them, about why they would be separated for their training. Though he understood the reasons for having Naruto train with Jiraiya, he couldn't help but be jealous. While Kakashi would be the perfect person to train him how to use his sharingan, watching as Naruto was pretty much handed over to one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. Made Sasuke feel as though he was being short-changed, 'The Sannin that took an interest in me almost killed us and now the other one only wants to train Naruto.' he thought bitterly as he felt a scowl tug at his face.<p>

"Sasuke, Sakura and I will be heading off after breakfast. So that Sakura can get to the hospital for her first day of training." Kakashi explained as Trunks walked into the room. Raising his head slightly he asked, "Ah, Trunks-san is the food ready?"

"It is." he answered with a nod. "But I have a proposition for Naruto and Sasuke before we eat."

"Proposition?" the four guys at the table asked at the same time.

"What type proposition?" Sasuke asked impatiently as he wanted to eat as soon as possible so that he can go and take out his frustrations in his training.

"Since Jiraiya-san and Kakashi-san are so adamant on separating you two for your training." he began as he pointed to the two older men. "Why don't you two train under me instead?" he asked surprising them.

"Train under you?" Sasuke asked unable to believe his ears, when he got a nod in response. He continued, "You're an enemy shinobi, you expect me to believe that your willing to share your techniques with us with no stings attached?" he asked as though testing him.

"No techniques." Trunks replied with a shake of his head. "What I'm going to do is give you the training you need to increase your strength, stamina, speed and chakra control beyond your natural limits." he explained with a smile.

"Now hold on." Jiraiya spoke up in a serious tone "Trunks-san I know your concern for their safety, but you're a _foreign_ shinobi " he put emphasis on the word foreign. "I won't allow you to try to muscle in where it doesn't concern you." he stated with a glare and a warning in his voice.

"If you want me to back down then train them together." Trunks replied not backing down. "Having Naruto and Sasuke compete against each other will help them get stronger quicker in the long run, than just helping them on what they need help improving."

"Trunks-san if you would," Kakashi said as he looked at the other man with his usual bored stare. "Why do you believe this as true?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because they're rivals."

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed with a nod. "Well you heard him. Why don't we pool our resources together and train them together?" Kakashi asked as he glanced in Jiraiya's direction. 'At least this way,' he thought with some relief. 'Jiraiya-san could focus most of his anger on someone other than me.'

"You know perfectly well why we shouldn't train them together." Jiraiya replied as he glared at Kakashi for even suggesting it. When he had told him about his plan to start training Naruto to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. "If they start competing during the training things could become dangerous."

"Is this about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked his voice low and raw with emotion.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began to say but gets cut off.

"It is." Jiraiya answered in a serious tone and sigh, as he did not want to reveal any of this in front of foreign nin, friendly as they were. "The training that I'm going to device for you is to help you gain control of the Kyuubi's power, by doing so you'll be dealing with a larger amount chakra than your used to. That will allow you to become more proficient at using your own." he explained and he stared at Trunks with a look that promised death if anyone where to find out about this. "If something goes wrong during your training, I'm the only one strong enough to subdue you safe-"

"Don't make laugh." Karin stated as she and Sakura came up beside Trunks. "There are three people here who can keep Naruto from going out of control and hurting anyone." she said with a roll of her eyes. "And if you need any proof, than you can fight either Trunks or I any time." she challenged as smirk bloomed on her lips.

Looking at the Kasugakure shinobi who have drawn the attention's of not only Konoha but the sand village and Orochimaru as well. Jiraiya had very little doubt in his mind that this was true, from the short encounters he had with both of them yesterday. 'But why are they willing to do all this just to keep this one team together?' he thought and decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

"Why are you doing all this? What are you hoping to gain from keeping team seven together?"

"Hoping to gain?" Karin asked as though he made a joke. "Nothing." she answered her voice serious and sincere. "I just don't want my friends to get sent out into the world unprepared."

* * *

><p>Once they finished with breakfast, Kakashi had left the beginning of the training to Jiraiya. While he escorted Sakura to the hospital for her first training session as a medic nin. It's understood between Kakashi, Jiraiya, Trunks and Karin that its being done to make sure that Root don't decided to use Sakura for their notorious means. So as part of the plan to keep her and her family safe, Kakashi would leave one of his ninken with her and another with her parents to make sure that they wouldn't be used against them.<p>

Now, standing in front of the Kame house 2, with their backs to said house. Naruto and Sasuke looked on as Jiraiya stood with his back to the river and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Alright," the Sannin said with a nod. "The first training excercise will be the next step in the tree climbing practice." he explained before jumping back into the river, but instead of sinking into the water he stood on top of it. "Just like the tree climbing excercise, you need to constantly release your chakra so that you can stay above the water." He nodded gestured for them to try it with a wave of his hand.

"This will easy." Naruto commented with a grin and glanced at his team-mate. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hmm." Sasuke nodded in response before they both jumped to the middle of the river. Touching down on the water, they were able to keep themselves on the surface for about a second, before they fell through into the river with a splash.

"Puah!" Naruto said as he came up for air. "I thought you said this was like the tree climbing exercise?" he question Jiraiya with a glare as Sasuke surfaced with a frown on his face.

"It is." Jiraiya answered as they both swam to the shore. " But the biggest difference between walking on trees and walking on water is that water isn't solid." he explained as he walked towards them. "So while walking on the water you have to constantly readjust the chakra your using to keep yourself from falling in."

"You could have said so before we jumped in." Sasuke responded from the shore as he felt the water run down his body.

"Now what would be the fun in that." Jiraiya replied with a smirk. "After all, you can never learn anything unless you experience it yourself." he advice before telling them to try again.

Sitting next to each other on top of the Kame house 2. Karin and Trunks looked on as Jiraiya explained the water surface exercise, "Do you think we could learn that technique?" Karin asked with a glance in Trunks direction.

"Hmm." Trunks hummed as he contemplated it for a second. "Not the way they use it, since we don't use chakra all the time. But we could either use the Bukujutsu to keep ourselves on the water's surface, or we could use our energy to create a platform on the water like shinigami do."

"You could have told me that yesterday before I jumped in the river." Karin said in a flat tone as she turned her head to glare at him.

"Oh, sorry I guess I just didn't think about it." he apologize with smile, when her glare intensified; he coughed into his hand and decided to continue. "Well speaking of yesterday lets get back to your training. Since this time you're not going to get as wet, you shouldn't have much to complain about." he joked and jumped off the house with a laugh when she took a swing at him.

"Get back here!" Karin yelled as she jumped after him. When he land on the water, she kicked at his head forcing him to bring up his right arm to block. Pushing her left leg aside, Trunks jumped back as she flip forward and did an axe kick with her other leg. The force of the kick sent the water in every directing exposing the bottom of the river; creating a small wave that hit Naruto and Sasuke as they were beginning to get a hang of walking on water.

"Whoa!/Agh!" they yelled as the wave hit them and took them some ways down the river.

Jumping into the air as the water receded, Karin landed on top of it in time to see the two genin pull themselves from the river about two dozen feet away.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled as he lost his cool. "Go fight somewhere else, were trying to train here!" he said as he pointed at them with a scowl.

"You need to get used to the unexpected." Trunks replied as he walked up to Karin. "The waters not always going to stay calm." he added with a smirk at the two.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he got back to his feet. "You did that on purpose!"

"What?" Trunks asked mock innocent. "Why would I ever do that?" he teased wondering how much it would take to make Naruto attack him.

"Grr!" Naruto growled and ran on the water towards Trunks. He had gotten about three feet away before he realized he was running on the water's surface and, got so surprised he fell in. "Puah!" he exclaimed as he surfaced and started to cough up the water in his lungs. "Hey-" he coughed again. "I was doing it! I was walking on the water!" he said as he looked at Trunks and Karin's feet. It was then that he noticed that there was a centimeter of space between their feet and the water.

'What? How are they-' his thoughts get interrupted when Sasuke's sandal foot rested on top of his head.

"Pretty good dobe." Sasuke said in a mocking tone as he pushed Naruto's head down into the water a little. "But it looks like I'm already pulling ahead."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke's foot from the top of his head forcing him to jump back. Turning around he saw his rival land on the surface, a little shaky but staying on top non the less. "I'm not about to lose to you." he stated and concentrated his chakra on his feet and; began to rise up on the water until he was standing on the surface. "Ha! Now were even."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke replied as he ran at Naruto with a smirk on his face. Ready to test out their skill on the water. Naruto took a defensive stance as Sasuke approached, getting ready to spring aside and counter.

"Stop!" Jiraiya stated as he appeared between them in a crouch, his arms spread at his side. "You'll have plenty of time to fight each other later, but now we need to get you used to walking on the water." he said with a smile on his face; standing up straight and bringing his arms down to his sides he continued. "Now go run one hundred laps up and down the river, to that tree over there and back to where I'm standing."

"Get ready to lose, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as they took off, running as fast as they could.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves." Karin commented to Trunks loud enough for Jiraiya to hear, as she turned to head towards the waterfall.

"It sure does." Trunks agreed and turned; walking with her. "It makes all that grave talk seem pointless huh?" he called out over his shoulder.

"Well," Karin amended. "With us around someone doesn't have to worry."

'Damn brats!' Jiraiya cursed in his head as he felt his left eyebrow begin to twitch.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the waterfall, Karin concentrated her energy into the tip of right hand. As she got ready to continue with yesterdays training, she drowned out the noise around her and took a deep breath. Releasing the breath, Karin swung her arm horizontally and a thin stream of energy shot from the tip of her right hand cutting the waterfall in half; the water only falling from both ends.<p>

She had stopped her hand when it was pointing to the top of the waterfall and, kept controlling her energy for several minutes before she released it.

"Perfect." Trunks stated from the side of the river. "The way you improve so quickly always surprises me."

"I just have natural talent." Karin responded with a shrug. "Something you wish you had!" she teased with a wink.

"Very funny." Trunks replied with a roll of his eyes. "Now let's try to the next step." he said as he walked up to her. "Alright for this part you need-"

"How did you that?" Naruto asked from behind her as he, Sasuke and Jiraiya had stopped to watch their training. "You just cut the waterfall in half like it was nothing."

"Sorry kid, but your training under Jiraiya-san now." Trunks replied with a nod at the Sannin. "But I'm sure he could tell you how its done."

"Can you?" Sasuke asked as he turned to him.

"Of course I can." Jiraiya replied as if insulted. "It's done by concentrating your chakra on your hands and releasing it so that it separates the water. Though I will admit that I've never seen it been done in this high of a level or down the middle for that matter." he commented as he rubbed his chin.

"So will that be part of our training?" Naruto asked with a grin as he thought about how he's going to out do even Karin when he learns it.

"Of course but first things first." Jiraiya said as he turned and pointed back to the tree. "Finish your laps!"

"OSSU!" the two genin yelled at the same time and took off back down the river.

Once they were gone, Jiraiya turned his attention back to the two Kasugakure nin.

"Tell me something," he began as before they turned away from him. "How is it that you can do something that would take a group of ninja to do on your own?"

As they Looked at each other, Jiraiya saw as Trunks and Karin made small strange gestures as though they were having a conversation without exchanging a word. 'Wind release, lightning release, invisible chakra armor, sensory abilities, a massive reserve of chakra and the ability to change its shape, and now even telepathy.' Jiraiya thought as he saw them come to some sort of decision. 'It's a wonder Danzo hasn't sent a battalion after them to gain their secrets.'

"I just happen to have a larger chakra reserve than most people do." Karin replied with a shrug. "The technique is also a lot more concentrated than just releasing a burst of chakra from your hands."

"I could see that." Jiraiya responded with a nod. "The fact that you also changed the shape of the chakra shows that it's a very high level technique." he commented. "So, what I would like to know is who taught it to Trunks? A technique like that would be something hard to keep under wraps in our world."

"Sorry, but we got to keep some of our secrets." Trunks answered with a shake of his head. "Besides I need to show Karin the next step of her training."

"Go ahead." Jiraiya responded. "I'll just watch from here."

Nodding at him, Trunks turned to the waterfall and began to explain.

"Okay, you've already master the first training exercise, that's meant to help increase your control." Trunks began . "This one will help increase both your control and power because instead of cutting the waterfall in half, you're going to stop it all together."

'Stop the waterfall?' Jiraiya asked himself as Karin nodded as though it wasn't something difficult to do. 'Are they serious?'

When Trunks asked Karin to step back so that he can show her. He took a stance in front of the waterfall, his legs spread about three feet apart; taking a deep breath and putting his hands in the falling water. With shout, Trunks released a pulse of chakra that Jiraiya was able to feel through the water and the waterfall stopped as though frozen. Looking down at the river, Jiraiya could see that the techniques effects where even working on it. Even the fish in the water had stopped moving all together.

"The idea is to allow your energy to flow into the water and take control of it. Then using it to take control of the water and stopping the waterfall in place." Trunks explained in a casual tone as he help the waterfall as though frozen in place. "Once you manage to do that, I want you to hold the water in place for as long as you can." he told Karin before removing his hands and allowing the waterfall to move once more.

"So you ready to try it?" he asked the younger girl as he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Karin said as she stepped forward and Trunks stepped aside to give her some space.

'The basics of this exercise is like using water jutsu, but using your chakra to stop a water fall in place. Is something that I've never heard of before this.' Jiraiya thought as he turned back to see Naruto and Sasuke's progress. 'That exercise could be used to increased the chakra reserves of anyone who learns how to use it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Danzo was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress his organization had made with their mission to spy or capture the Kasugakure nins. When he had learned that Trunks was aware of him at all times because of his orders to have his trackers report to him directly. He had decided on caution and had stayed cooped up within Root's headquarters, to make sure that Trunks wouldn't make a move against him until he had gathered the needed intel to kill them off, capture them or bring them under his thumb.

In the mean time he had ordered covert attacks to test their defenses for any weakness. What he had learned was that between Jiraiya, Kakashi, Karin, and Trunks they had all bases covered. 'At this rate, I'll have to leave Root and use myself as a bait.' he thought as read over the latest had gotten halfway through the mission report when there was a knock on the door.

As he wasn't expecting anyone and he had order his men not to report directly to him; to try to throw off Trunks' sensing abilities off his tracks. Danzo's surprised that they would ignore his orders and report to him. "Come in." Danzo called out as his only visible eye narrowed slightly, promising whoever it was a painful experience if they did not come bearing good news.

"Danzo-sama." a man in a grey cloak, with a white mask with markings over its eyes and long wind-swept spiky hair said, as he entered the room.

"Hyo." Danzo greeted as the man closed the door behind him and kneel in front of Danzo's desk. "What news do you have for me?" Danzo asked his mood improving.

Not bothering to answer, Hyo took out a scroll from within his robes and placed it on the desk.

Reaching for it, Danzo saw that its sealed with Roots special sealing technique that only allowed him to open it. Pouring his chakra into the seal, Danzo opened the scroll and began to read through it. After ten minutes a small smile came to his face and he turned his eyes back to his subordinate.

"Hyo, I have a message I need you to deliver." Danzo stated as he took an empty scroll and began writing on it.

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>When Jiraiya says our world, he means the shinobi world in general. As techniques don't tend to stay under wraps for to long after someone somewhere see's it once. Shape manipulation of energy is something that in DB is quite common, as they tend to create and control multiple types of attacks from energy on their own.<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**G Man: I'm not too sure how far I going to go with the Naruto universe, but I want to allow Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to develop a strong enough bond that it wouldn't get ruined when the truth about Itachi comes out.  
><strong>

**Edit: Went through the chapter and fixed what I thought I needed to fix. Though I was surprised there was less mistakes in this chapter than the last.  
><strong>

**Fanofyours: One piece will be the next universe, I just need to decided if I'm going to go with: having Karin and Trunks meet up with Young Roger and Rayleigh for an adventure that has them teach the two how to use their Haki or Have them travel around the world on their own visiting several Islands that the Straw Hat frequented during the two year training and ending it with them helping out the straw hats at Shabondy.  
><strong>

**Awsomeness girl 3000: I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

**One Week Ago**

_Looking at the only two genin that returned from her selected genin, made Zaisan absolutely furious. She had sent these two teams to Konoha to show off their abilities during the exam and, bring profit to their village. But only two of them had come back alive. 'Maybe I over estimated their abilities.' she thought as the two boys fidgeted in front of her. 'But for Shiore and his team to get killed off during the exam, that means that this years crops are a lot stronger than I thought.'_

_At the very least she assumed so, as the two genin were to scared of the repercussions for failing and losing a valuable sensory type shinobi; that they hadn't said a word since they walked in._

_Growing tired at their silence, the dark-skinned woman with red hair in a spiky bob separated at her right and, golden eyes; sighed causing the genin before her to flinch._

_"Since neither of you is willing to start how about I choose?" she asked with a sweet tone. "What happened?" she continued as her tone became as cold as the ice she commands. "Where is Uzumaki Karin? And how did Shiore and his team die?" she directed all her questions to the leader of the squad._

_Danieru, a young man with long spiky hair that was brushed forward, over the right side of his face. With pale skin and blue eyes, and lightning shape eyebrows. Dressed in a short green yakuta, that reached to his shins. Furrowed his brows in confusion at the last questions before swallowing back his fear and, deciding to speak._

_"M-m-morikage-sama," he stuttered out before coughing when she glared at him. "Uzumaki Karin had drugged us during the forest of death part of the chunin exam and left us while she went along by herself." he answered with a better hold on his voice. "We never caught wind of her after, she seemed to have disappeared in a hurry." he explained when she raised an eyebrow._

_"And Shiore and his team?"_

_"We don't know what happened to Shiore-san, but his two team-mates made it to the finals of the exams." Mikki answered for Danieru earning himself Zaisan's attention. "T-they defeated two of the favorites for this year, Uchiha Sasuke and Kankuro of the Sand." the boy with short-cropped brown hair and, green eyes answered; as his body shook under his large grey yakuta. "But Shiore-san went missing inside the forest of death."_

_"Really?" Zaisan asked sounding surprised at the turn of events. When they nodded vigorously in return, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Saimon and Shinodi made it all the way to the finals?" She asked as she felt a smile tug at her face. When the two boys looked confused at her question she frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Saimon and Shinodi?" Danieru asked sounding as confused as he looked. "Don't you mean Kurosaki and Briefs?"_

_Narrowing her eyes at Danieru, Zaisan asked him to tell her everything he knows about the events of the chunin exam. As he told her about the success of these two imposters, Zaisan thought on how to use this to her villages advantage._

**Present: Afternoon**

After learning of Kurosaki's and Briefs success on the chunin exam, Zaisan had order her information specialist to create a history profile on each of them. That would be air tight enough that she could use it to prove that they were part of Kasugakure to Konoha. This was all done in secret of course, so she had ordered Danieru and Mikki to keep quiet about the two until she can get to Konoha.

Now, Zaisan walked on the road directly towards Konohagakure's main gate. Dressed in a short black cat suit that ended above her knees and only reached up to her breast; leaving her shoulders exposed. On top of the cat suit she wore a shiny metal chest plate that hugged her form and strapped to her back with leather belts, black finger less gauntlets that strapped to her arms, with a short tanto strapped to her lower back and one pouch strapped to each leg.

At her side she brought two of her trustworthy body guards dressed in grey cloaks, gloves and sandals that concealed their bodies. Their faces covered with the same, shapeless anbu mask making it harder for people to tell them apart because of their similar built.

As the gates to Kohoha came into view, Zaisan spoke up addressing her escorts. "Once we get to Konoha, I want you to go and find our genin and report to me as soon as you do." she ordered as the guards at the gate moved from their stations and stood in threshold. "In the mean time, I'm going to meet with Sarutobi and to let him know about our reason for being here."

"Hai Morikage-sama!" the two answered with a nodded just before the Konoha guards spoke up.

"Halt!" one of them spoke up as he held up a hand. "Identify yourselves and what business do you have in Konoha?" he asked keeping his voice firm. As his partner placed his hand on one of the pouches reaching for what Zaisan could guess was a signal flare, to call for back up if they were to attack.

"I'm Uramaki Zaisan, the Morikage of Kasugakure no Sato." Zaisan answered as she and her men stopped ten feet away; causing the guards to start with shock. "I'm here to see Sarutobi Hiruzen about staying until the end of the chunin exam."

"M-my apologies, Morikage-sama." the guard who order them to halt. "We'll contact the Hokage mansion immediately!" he stated and gestured for his partner. Who moved to the guard post at the side of the gate and activated the radio behind it.

'So far so good.' Zaisan thought as they're allowed to pass through the gates with no further delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Hokage Monument<strong>

Lunging himself at Naruto, Sasuke twisted his upper body to the left when he came within Naruto's reach; dodging Naruto's straight right. He reached up and grabbed Naruto's right shoulder and used his momentum to throw Naruto off-balance while pulling him towards his left. Raising his right fist above his head Sasuke, punched in a downward arc; aiming to hit Naruto on his left temple.

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto slapped away Sasuke's left arm before jumping back a foot to dodge the blow. As Sasuke's fist passed by where he was standing, Naruto reached forward and grabbed the arm and used it to pull Sasuke towards him as he jumped to drive his knee into Sasuke's face.

Allowing himself to get pulled forward, Sasuke threw his feet in front of him and slid under Naruto, avoiding the knee. Shaking his arm free, Sasuke jumped to his feet and turned just as Naruto landed back on the ground. Running forward, Sasuke thrust his right arm forward in a palm strike at Naruto's back, just as the blond boy started to turn and hit him on the shoulder; throwing him forward and into a spin as Sasuke pressed his attack. Throwing a body blow with his left he caught Naruto on his left kidney before hitting him with another palm strike to the chin.

As the palm came towards his chin, Naruto through himself back and negated a lot of the blows power; and allowed himself to roll backwards to put some distance between them. After his second roll, Naruto moved himself on all fours, before pushing himself back as Sasuke axe kicked the ground with his left foot. Catching himself with his right hand, Naruto sweep kicked Sasuke's feet from under him and as Sasuke was falling; he pushed off with his right hand and kicked at Sasuke's chest.

Bringing his arms in front of him, Sasuke blocked the kick and as he hit the ground and bounced off, he used his hands to push himself up right and land on his feet in a squat and spring-board back at Naruto. Closing the distance between them, Sasuke began a series of attacks consisting of punches thrown at odd angles, palm strikes and spear hand strikes. Forcing Naruto to dodge and block and parry as best he can; counter attacking whenever he found an opening.

When Naruto dodge his next hand thrust and counter with left hook, Sasuke through his body towards the punch as he lowered his upper body and allowed it to go over his head. Throwing his upper body forward and using all his weight, Sasuke thrust his palms into Naruto chest just as the other boy waved his arms inward, grabbed Sasuke's arms and threw them to the side.

Seeing his chance, Naruto drew his head back and through it forward to smash his forehead into Sasuke with a satisfied smirk. But the smirk was short-lived, as Sasuke's thrown back; he kicked up and drove his knee into Naruto's chin. Forcing them both to get thrown back to the ground and land ten feet from each other.

Breathing heavily, with blood spilling from Sasuke forehead and Naruto's mouth; both genin jumped to their feet as with a smirk. They where about to go at it again when Kakashi called out to them, "Alright that's enough." the jonin said, drawing their attention.

"Sasuke, your mimicking of Neji's fighting style was spot on." Kakashi complimented as he gestured for them to come closer. "Well, except for the end where you added your usual flair." He amended with a smile and turned to Naruto. "Naruto good job today, you've gotten better at avoiding and parrying attacks, I have no doubt you'll be able to beat Neji."

"You think so?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed in replied with a smile. "The only thing you need to do now is increase your speed some more and you shouldn't have any problems."

"Increase my speed?" Naruto asked as his smile turned into a frown. "But Neji isn't even as fast as Sasuke was today."

"No he wasn't during his fight with Hinata." Kakashi agreed. "But from what Gai has told me, Neji's true abilities are enough that Lee hasn't defeated him in a spar yet." he explained getting a shocked look from both genin.

"That's imp-" Sasuke began but stopped as he thought of what he has seen both Trunks and Karin do in front of him during the week. "Alright, so let's say Neji is faster than we are. How do we close that gap in our abilities?" Sasuke amended as he looked at Kakashi with a serious look.

"Weight training." Kakashi answered just as serious. "The next to weeks we'll be using weights to slow down your movements and strengthen your muscles. Once you get used to them and move naturally with them on, we'll increase the weight and keep going with the training."

"Hmph!" Sasuke responded with a smirk and wiped the blood that was running down the side of his head. "You were already planning this weren't you?"

"It was the training regimen I was planning on using to strengthen your body so that Lee's techniques wouldn't put too much strain on you." the jonin replied. "Now let's get back to the waterfall and have Sakura take a look at your injuries."

"Hehehehe!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his nose with grin. "I can't wait to show Neji how far I've come."

* * *

><p><strong>Waterfall: Out Side Of Konoha<strong>

"Ugh!" Sakura grunted as she hit the ground on her back for the umpteenth time. Rolling to her front she pushed herself up to her knees as she tried to catch her breath, and looked at her opponent from beneath pink bangs. 'Damn it.' she thought as she saw Karin look at her with concern. 'I've been sparring with her for two weeks now and I haven't landed a single hit.'

"Sakura," Karin began with concern in her voice. "Maybe we should stop. Between your medic training, our sparring and, healing Naruto and Sasuke's wounds; you're pushing yourself to-"

"CHA!" Sakura yelled as she pushed off with her feet and jumped at Karin, hoping to surprise her. Pulling her left fist back, she concentrated her chakra into her hand and punched down at the dark-haired girl; who jumped to the left and avoided the attack. When her fist hit the ground, Sakura left a small crater in its place as she landed in a crouch. Spinning to her right, Sakura sweep kicked at Karin's feet with her right leg and, when Karin jumped over it she sprinted forward on her left leg and punched at the taller girls face before she hit the ground.

'Got you!' Sakura thought with pride as her fist approached the taller girls face. So what happened next left her flabbergasted, as Karin parried her punch and back flipped while kicking her on the chin; throwing her back a good ten feet before she hit the ground.

"Augh!" Sakura grunted once more as she felt blood beginning gather in her mouth. 'How can she move like that?' she asked herself as she felt herself come in and out of consciousness. 'If it had been anyone else I know I would have had them.'

"Damn it Sakura!" Karin yelled as she stomped towards her down friend. "Your training to become a medic, you of all people need to know when you have to stop in sparring match." she reprimanded the younger girl as she stood over her and offered her hand. "Let's get back inside and have you eat a sensu, because I don't want to see you in pain."

Looking at the hand that's extended towards her, Sakura felt tears of frustration begin to gather on her eyes. "Why?" she asked in a whisper. "Why can't I hit you? Why is it that no matter how hard I train I just can't get strong enough? I am really that weak?" she asked as her voiced raised to almost a yell.

"No your actually pretty strong." Karin answered as she gestured for Sakura take her hand. When she did, Karin pulled the other girl to her feet and steadied her. "The thing is, the training that Trunks put me and Tatsuki through, the training he's still putting me through made me so strong that just two weeks won't be enough for you to close the gap." she answered honestly, when she saw Sakura look down with a look of dismay on her face she continued. "But I understand how you feel."

"What?" Sakura asked in surprise as she looked back at Karin. "How can you possibly know how I feel? You're the strongest opponent I've ever fought!" she stated with a shake of her head.

"You see that." Karin replied as she pointed at Trunks who was doing one-handed air push ups with his feet pointed in the air and Jiraiya sitting on top. "Trunks is the strongest person I've ever met," she stated. "Well physically, he still has some ways to go on the mental and emotional strength department." She joked earning a smile from Sakura. "Ever since Tatsuki and I began to train under him, we have never landed a clean hit on him unless he gets distracted by something; and it's frustrating because he never goes all out against us."

"I didn't think that was possible." Sakura said as she looked back at Karin. "With how strong you are I figured you two weren't all that far apart from each other."

"I wish." Karin replied guided Sakura towards the Kame house 2. "I'm better than he is when it comes to learning techniques but he still is a lot stronger than I am." she said with some frustration. "It makes it hard to hit him when he does something stupid."

"I wouldn't know." Sakura responded as they walked into the house. "My idiots are easy to hit." she teased and took a seat by the table near the bay window as Karin went to retrieve a sensu for her.

"Lucky you." Karin answered with pout.

Outside of the house, Jiraiya who had been over looking all the sparring matches between the two girls; looked at the small crater left by Sakura's fist. 'Hmm, that last punch reminded me a lot of Tsunade.' he thought with some trepidation. 'I knew she had the best chakra control between all three of them, but for her to mimic Tsunade's technique even if only at a low-level is impressive.'

"You know," Trunks spoke up as he kept working out. "If you wore the turtle shell, like I asked this would be more beneficial for me."

Swinging his leg, Jiraiya drove his wooden sandals into Trunks shin.

"Ow!" Trunks said as he paused for a second to glare up at the older man who glared back at him.

"I already told you," Jiriaya began with frustration on his voice. "I'm the frog tamer, not the turtle tamer. If I were to start wearing a turtle shell to allow you to have some extra weight to train, people will start questioning my motif." he explained as though it was something he has argued before.

"I get it." Trunks replied as he continued with the air push ups. "I just can't wear the turtle shell when I'm in this position, It always ends up falling from my back."

"Hmph, just consider yourself lucky I'm willing to help and be happy with that." Jiraiya responded in a huff. "Now how long until Naruto and the others return?"

"Not to long." Trunks said as he paused for a second to concentrate his senses. "At the speed they're going they should make it in about a minute."

True to his words, a minute later Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped down into the clearing. Naruto and Sasuke looking as though they have been rolling around in the dirt.

"Yo!" Kakashi called out in greeting as Jiraiya jumped down from his perch and Trunks pushed off the ground on to his feet. "So how-" he stopped when Trunks turned away from them, towards the tree line at the other side of the river. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he and everyone else turned to look.

"Were going to have a visitor." Trunks answered.

"A visitor?" Naruto asked with confusion. "I don't see anyone."

"Just give it sometime." Sasuke replied as the door to the Kame house 2 opened and Karin and Sakura walked out; to wait with them.

It took about five minutes before the person walked out of the tree line, dressed in a grey cloak with wind-swept spiky black hair and, white mask with red markings. Walking up to the river the man stopped before it and rummaged in his cloak for a couple of seconds. Pulling out the note written by Danzo, Hyo took it out from under his cloak and held it up before him.

"I have a message for you from Danzo-sama." he said while looking directly at Trunks.

"What does it say?" Trunks asked with a small frown.

"I don't know." Hyo answered his voice completely calm. "Danzo-sama wrote this letter specifically for your eyes only."

"What am I invisible?" Karin asked with annoyance at being ignored by the man in charge of their spies.

"He doesn't believe your of any consequence." Hyo responded earning himself a scowl from the girl. "In any case-"

"The envelope isn't laced with poison or anything is it?" Trunks asked interrupting the Root anbu.

"Danzo-sama, wouldn't bother with such a low-level tactic." Hyo replied his voice showing off its first sign of emotion. "As I-"

"Really now?" Jiraiya asked with raised brow. "You don't know Danzo very well if you really believe he would be above such a tactic."

"How dare you-"

"Not to mention, trying use innocent people to get his way." Kakashi decided to interrupt this time thinking about Danzo's attempt on Sakura's parents. "So really your praise of your 'Danzo-sama's' moral code is highly misplaced."

Hyo stayed silent after that, hating the way these people spoke about his master and leader, who did everything in his power to keep Konoha ahead of all enemy nations. 'If I wasn't order to just deliver a message I would kill these fools where they stood.' he thought as he clenched his teeth and growled out. "Will you take the message or not?"

"Sure." Trunks answered with a nod and Hyo infused the envelope with some of his chakra and threw it at him with the intention of cutting his hand when he reached for it. So when he caught the envelope with no sigh of being cut, Hyo narrowed his eyes at the purple haired man and turned to leave. "Before you go," Trunks called after the anbu causing him to stop and look at him over his shoulders. "I want to ask you, what did Danzo do that makes you believe he's worthy of your loyalty?"

"..." Hyo was silent for a couple of seconds wondering why this outsider would even care, but after giving it some thought he decided it wouldn't really matter if he knew. "He sacrificed everything to keep Konoha safe." he answered and stepped into the tree line before using Shushin no Jutsu to disappear.

'Sacrificed everything huh?' Trunks asked himself as he looked at the envelope in his hand.

"So aren't you going to open it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the letter curiously. "If the leader of the guys who've been watching us for the last two weeks want's to talk to you, then why don't you see what he wants."

"Watching us!" Naruto and Sakura called out in unison as they looked at the others standing around them.

"I glad to see one of my students has been paying attention." Kakashi commented with a smile, causing Naruto and Sakura to glare at him.

"Hehehehe." Karin chuckled at their reaction. "Maybe you should invest sometime into their detection training." she said before turning to Trunks. "Open the envelope already, let's see what Danzo want's from you your highness." she teased with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Trunks replied with a roll of his eyes and opened the envelope.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Trunks found himself at a small restaurant on the outskirts of Konoha; sitting across from the man he had identified as Danzo from his unique energy signature. The man before him was dress in a white yakuta with a black yakuta that only covered one side of his upper body and, kept his right arm as though in a sling. With a large bandage that covered the right side of his face.<p>

Reaching forward, Danzo took the tea-cup that had been placed in front of him by the aged shop keeper and took a sip. Setting the tea down, Danzo gave the young man a once over before speaking.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" he asked as he gestured towards the cup in front of Trunks with his chin.

"Sorry." Trunks replied with a small shake of his head. "But I rather be cautious about this. Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, I like that." Danzo commented and closed his left eye. "I suppose I should do the same as well." he said before opening his eye. "I want you to work for Root."

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked confused about the turn of events, of all the things that Danzo could have said that was something he didn't think he would say.

"You heard me." Danzo replied his voice calm and collected. "I know for a fact that you're an imposter." he stated without a trace of doubt in his voice. "Your not a Kasugakure shinobi and neither is your student."

"I knew that would come out eventually." Trunks replied with a sigh. "I was just hoping it wouldn't come out until after the exam. So how did you find out?" he asked and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Root's intelligence network is a lot more refine than any other nations." Danzo answered. "But that's not what I'm here for." he stated before taking another sip of his tea. "While an imposter you maybe, your obviously skilled and know techniques and training exercise's that could improve a shinoni's performance ten fold." he explained as he placed the tea-cup back on the desk. "What I want is for you to join Root and share your knowledge, medicine and technology with us."

"I'm sorry." Trunks responded with another shake of his head. "But I'm going to have to decline." after saying so he placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. "Do whatever you want with the information, but it's not going to change my answer." he stated as he walked out of the close table and started to walk towards the door.

"If I let this information go out, I will have you and that girl get hunted down and killed on sight." Danzo said without a change in his voice causing Trunks to stop where he was. "As imposters and infiltrators to Konoha and Kasugakure if we capture you alive. Our interrogation corps will treat you to the worst torture we have available to make you tell us all your secrets and when do your bodies will get dissected to learn everything we can about them." Danzo prattled on with knowing voice, having had such things ordered to get done before. "I understand your strong, but no matter how strong a shinobi is he can't win against an overwhelming force."

"Like I said." Trunks replied as he turned his head to look back at Danzo over his right shoulder. "Do what you want with the information. But your kidding your self if you think anything you can throw at me will be enough." with that Trunks turned away from the leader of Root and made his way out of the shop.

"So be it." Danzo said a loud to no one in particular before he took a sip. Placing his cup down, Danzo heard a knock from the back of the store, turning his head to the side he called out. "Come."

Walking into the shop from the back door, was one of his spies within the Hokage mansion and from the way he quickly moved into the room. Danzo could tell he was not going to like the news he would be receiving.

* * *

><p>When Trunks had left to meet with Danzo, Karin had decided to start fishing for tonight's dinner and had roped Kakashi and Jiraiya to help out. To Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's amusement; they saw the differences in techniques being used by the three and how Karin even while using a fishing rod was catching the most fish; much to the two adult's chagrin who had decided to step out of the water and beat her at her own game.<p>

However, that proved a mistake as they had done better trying to catch the fish with their hands than using fishing rod. It wasn't until Jiraiya had become completely still and Kakashi started using his sharingan that the competition had become more even.

"Man, how is it that Karin-chan can catch more fish than pervy hermit and Kakashi-sensei when they don't go all out?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular, wondering how fishing had become a competition that you needed to put everything you had in it.

"Hehehe!" Sakura giggled with a smile. "That's because catching fish is part of Karin-chan's training." she explained causing them to look at her in shock.

"Training?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "What kind of training would need you to go fishing?"

"Karin-chan told me it's about using her senses to anticipate the fishes movements in the water." Sakura began to explain. "As the fish move Karin is able to tell when it bites the bait and pull it out in an instant or when it's only tasting." as she said this the two boys turned to see Karin pull the line from the water with another fish on it. "She said that she use's that training to help her anticipate her opponents next move and react to them."

"That sounds so awesome!" Naruto responded as his eyes lit up wondering if that technique could be taught to him. "If I learned how to do that, Neji wouldn't stand chance."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed in agreement. "It also explains how Trunks was able to read my movements so well when we fought." he commented thinking about how the use of that technique and his sharingan would make it almost impossible for anyone to hit him. "Honestly, the more I learn about them the more I think they maybe monsters." he joked with a sarcastic tone.

But he's joke hit Naruto a little closer to home than he would have like. Hearing his friend talk about people that they have come to regard as friends that way, made Naruto remember how the people of Konoha had treated him. Harsh whispers about how they didn't want anything to do with him, glares for what he thought was no apparent reason, telling their children to stay away from him and, even going as far as to call him a monster.

"Would it be so bad?" Naruto asked in a whisper the emotion he was feeling raw and bared on his voice. "If they were monsters?" he elaborated as he saw their confused looks.

Sasuke and Sakura understood immediately, what he was asking wasn't about Trunks and Karin but himself. Since learning about Naruto being the Jinchiruki of the nine tailed fox, the two of them had been able to understand their friend and, the reason so many people seemed to look down on him even more.

"No it wouldn't." Sakura answered with a shake of her head. "Because even if people think they were monsters, the only thing that determines who they are is what actions they take." she explained as she smiled at Naruto.

"You think so?" Naruto asked as his face began to break into a smile.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed in agreement. "There are a lot worst things than a monster." he said as his eyes lost focus and he remembered that night. "So even if people tell you that your nothing but a monster, all you have to do is prove that monsters can become heroes too."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin on his face. "I guess it doesn't matter if Karin-chan and Trunks are monsters, because they're our friends.

"Dobe."

"Idiot." the two responded as they shook their heads at Naruto's poor attempt at making it seem like they weren't talking about him.


	57. Chapter 57

**As with the last chapter I will be going over this one and fix what I think needs to get fixed, not to mention I think I have to think a little more into were I want this story to go as this chapter felt some what lacking to me.  
><strong>

**G Man: Trunks still has his tail it's just that as things are going right now I don't know if I can use it for the plot just yet.  
><strong>

**Edit: So I did my best to fix what I thought needed fixing, though nothing really changed as before.  
><strong>

**G Man: Sorry about earlier I forgot to answer your question. As for an answer yes there will be cartoon crossovers, in fact Goten and Trunks are gonna be the main focus of the first cartoon crossover.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

Stepping out of one the shops that's frequented by Karin and Trunks during their stay in Konoha. The two masked shinobi paused outside as they glanced at each other, their stare conveying everything that they wanted to say to each other; before they sigh to themselves and turned heading away from the shopping district.

There search so far has yielded no results. As none of the shop keepers or civilians whom they have asked about Karin and Trunks knew were they were staying and, they left nothing at the barracks to indicate where they were going. Turning a corner and heading back towards the Hokage mansion, the two anbu stopped as they spotted a man with short purple hair, dressed in a blue jacket, grey cargo pants, a fuzzy brown belt and yellow and brown boots walk out of a shop.

"That's him." the shinobi on the right said as she pointed.

"Looks like we got lucky." her partner replied as she stepped forward. "Let's go, we need to deliver Zaisan-sama's message."

"Hmm."

As Trunks made his way out of the shopping district, the two masked woman moved quickly to follow. Weaving around civilians and shinobi alike, they had closed most of the distance between them when Trunks suddenly turned a corner. Picking up their pace, the two masked women turned the corner to see him already at the other side of the street turning the next corner.

Glancing at each other, the two jumped into the air and took to the roof tops. Quickly jumping in the direction that Trunks had turned, looking over the side of the roof and down to the street they caught sight of Trunks running around the people as he made his way out of the district towards the least crowded areas of Konoha.

"He must have spotted us." the woman on the right said as they followed.

"He didn't look towards us." the woman on the left replied. "He's probably a sensory type because I haven't spotted anyone following him around."

"Hmm." her partner hummed in agreement.

They had followed after the imposter for ten minutes as he led them to the outskirts of Konoha and into one of its training grounds. Where they followed him from the tree tops, before he ran into a clearing and stopped in the middle, turning to face them as they jumped into the clearing.

"Didn't take to long for Danzo to send you after me." Trunks commented as he moved into a fighting stance. "Word of warning, if you go through with your orders you'll be spending some time in the hospital."

Glancing at one another the two Kasugakura anbu, communicated what they were thinking without saying a word; stepping forward the shinobi on the right spoke up.

"Were not spies or assassins for Konoha." she said as she reached for the front of her cloak and opened it. "We got sent by Morikage-sama to find you and Kurosaki."

"Morikage?" Trunks asked as the woman too of her cloak and mask, revealing herself as a blonde haired woman with all her hair tied back into a long skinny pony tail. "As in Kusagakure's Morikage?" Trunks asked with dread in his voice as the other woman took of her cloak and mask allowing to take in their appearance.

They were both identical twins, standing at 5 feet 5 inches, with lightly tanned skin and dressed in purple baggy pants that's tied at their ankles. Loose fitting purple tank tops with wide openings on the side and tight collars with bandages underneath, a set of bandages around their wrist and black kung fu slippers. On the small of their backs they each carried a sheathed tanto, with two pouches attached to their belts and the Kasugakure forehead protector on their heads.

The only way that someone could tell them apart was because of the difference in their hair style.

"That's right." the short-haired blonde spoke up. "Its good to see you're smart enough to understand what this means." she mocked, and a smirk tugged on her lips when he stood straight with a resign look on his face.

"I get it." Trunks replied with a nod. "You know were-" the long-haired woman held up her hand stopping him from continuing.

"If it were up to us we would have attacked you on sight." she stated with such conviction no one would doubt her. "But as it stands Morikage-sama wants to have a word with you and Kurosaki."

"..." Trunks was silent, seeing where this was going. 'Looks like I don't have much of choice.' he thought before he spoke up. "Alright, where do you want us to meet?"

"The Hokage mansion in an hour." the other twin answered. "Morikage-sama want's to develop a rapport with you and Kurosaki." with that they both turned cloaks in hand and made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Masion: Hokage's Office<strong>

It has been over an hour since Zaisan had arrived at his office and Sarutobi was wondering when she would reveal the real reason for her visit. Ever since he got informed of the Morikage's visit, he had anticipated that she would accuse him of sending spies into her village to steal information. But so far she hadn't said a word about the matter, 'Is she doing this on purpose.' he thought as they discussed the chunin exams and the lords and merchants that will attend. 'Or is she really ignorant of Danzo's spy network.'

"Have your men decided who my genin will be fighting in the exam?" Zaisan asked from the chair that got provided for her. Another thing that bothered Sarutobi, as usually only the Hokage's allowed any comfort in this room.

"We have." he answered with a small nod. "I prefer to have this sort of thing done ahead of time."

"Oh!" she exclaimed her voice sounding pleased. "So who are they fighting?"

"Pardon my rudeness," Sarutobi said as he decided to get off topic. "But is the reason your here just to learn more of the chunin exam? Because if that's the case I could have arranged for a scroll to get sent to you with all the finer details."

"The chunin exam's is part of the reason I'm here." Zaisan confirmed. "But I'm also here to make sure my genin make it to the exam in one piece." she explained with a shrug.

The implication wasn't lost on Sarutobi, who had already given permission for Danzo to do whatever he could to find out more about the two. Speaking of which, one of Kakashi's last report had stated that Trunks was actively teaching Karin even though they were both genin. It wasn't unheard of for genin to practice together, but for another to actively take an active role in teaching of skills and abilities was something that just wasn't done. 'Then again.' Sarutobi thought. 'Kusagakura has is known for their strange behavior.'

"Now why don't we get back to the exam." Zaisan said when he didn't continue. "I'm eager to find out who my genin will get paired against."

"All the information you need is right here." Sarutobi replied as he reached into one of his desk draws and, pulled out the copies of the paper work he had done two weeks ago. "But there's something that's been bothering me about your genin."

"What is it?" Zaisan asked as she took the paper work when he offered it and began to read through it.

"Why is Briefs the one providing Kurosaki with her training?" he asked hoping to gain her attention from the paper work.

"Why not?" she asked in response.

"Excuse me?" Sarutobi asked with some confusion in his voice.

"You've seen them both in action already." Zaisan said as she looked up from the paper work and into his eyes. "So you have an idea of how strong they both are." she stated and continued when he nodded. "Trunks was already training her before they came to Konoha, So why wouldn't I let him actively give his guidance to Karin-chan, when it can only serve to make her stronger?" she asked rhetorically.

Catching her meaning, Sarutobu decided to let the subject drop. After all, as long as she doesn't bring up the issue of the spying he is sure Danzo has done, then he wasn't about to foolishly do the same.

"Will there be anything else you'll need while your here?" Sarutobi asked being polite.

"Just some time." She answered as she went over the paper work. "I sent my two guards to look for my genin and tell them to meet me here." she explained. "So I'll need time to get in contact with them."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Back at the Kame house 2, after beating Kakashi and Jiraiya on their fishing contest. Karin had forced them to gut the fish and begin preparing dinner while she would start the weight training for team seven. To begin with, she had taken them to the room upstairs to have them pick out a turtle shell for each of them to use during their training.<p>

After picking out the lightest of the turtle shells, she had team seven meet her on the river's surface for the next part of the training. Now standing on the river's surface, she saw that the new weight was giving them some trouble. 'Good,' Karin thought as she saw how they moved around to adjust the weight. 'If they can get used to keeping themselves above the water with the extra weight, I'll be able to increase it soon.'

"Alright," Karin spoke up getting their attention. "For the first part of the weight training, you're going to follow me around the river doing exactly as I do." she told them, her tone firm and leaving no room for argument, once they nodded back at her in confirmation, Karin turned around until she was facing down stream.

"Let's go!" she called out to them and ran down the river with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke moving to follow the best they could, as Karin increasing the usual distance they ran three-fold.

Twenty minutes into running up and down the river and team seven had begun to feel the strain of the weight on their backs. The turtle shells being at least four times heavier than the packs they're used to carrying on missions, had begun to slow them down as they made their 20th run back down the river. On their way back up, Karin had switched to running in short zigzags from one side of the river to the other making the run that much longer and the effects on their legs that much stronger.

Sakura, having had the least training before she began training with the others was the first to start falling behind as they reached their 10th lap doing zigzags. Ten more laps and Sasuke began to fall behind and on their way back up the river, Karin began to skip in Zigzags. The jumping making it more difficult for them to stay on the surface of the water, and increased the strain on their legs.

By the 5th lap of skipping zigzags, Naruto had begun to fall back and Sakura had lost her footing and fell into the water halfway to next lap.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke called out and stopped before turning to help her.

"Forget about her!" Karin yelled back causing them to look back at her in shock. "She can get herself to shore, you two keep skipping." she ordered as she started to pull ahead of them.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted as he glare at her back, wondering why Karin was acting this way. He was just about to yell at her when Sasuke skipped ahead of him following after Karin as best he could. "Sasuke!" he called after his friend and rival wondering how he could leave Sakura behind.

"Sakura will be fine." Sasuke called back as he pointed to the side of the river with his right hand, where Sakura had managed to crawl out the river and was coughing out the water she swallowed. "So stop gaping and keep moving." he said as he followed along after Karin.

'Sasuke-teme!' Naruto thought, angry at his dismissal of Sakura. 'I'm going to make sure she's okay.' he thought before turning back and headed for the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-cha-"

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she turned to him causing him to pause. "Forget about me, I'll be fine. You need to keep going, show Karin that were not going to give up so easily."

"But Sakura-chan you-"

"I'll be right behind you," she assured with a smile. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Right!" Naruto said and began to skip after two.

They had just finished their running across the water's surface and were standing in front of the Kame house 2, tired but looking determine when Trunks had jumped into the clearing.

"You guys did well." Karin congratulated as she felt Trunks walk up behind her. "After a five-minute break, we'll do the run again and again until dinner." this caused the three genin to glare at her with some contempt. "Then we'll begin the after dinner exercise, which will consist of 250 push ups, sit ups, squats, jumping jacks, dips, pull ups and air push ups." this news had caused them to look at her like she was crazy.

"Breaking them in already?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"I'm going easy on them compared to what you had me do."

"Easy?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke gave her a sour look.

"You call this easy?" Sakura continued with a shake of her head.

"Hmm." Karin hummed with a smile and a nod. "Today's the first day so I cut the running on the water to only twenty laps for each section. When we begin again early tomorrow morning we'll do four times the work." She explained with a smile as the three of them wondered what they have gotten themselves into.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut your training session short." Trunks said, causing Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sigh in relief.

"Huh? Why?" Karin asked as she gave him her full attention.

"Morikage-sama's decided to pay a visit to village and wants to see us in about 35 minutes." he said as he took a look a his watch.

"Oh!" Karin said sounding surprise, at the turn of events. "So how did thing's go with Danzo?" she asked out loud as she sent him a telepathic message. '_Does this have anything to do with Danzo?_' she asked him using telepathy.

"As well as could be expect." Trunks answered with a shake of his head conveying the answered she wanted. "He wanted us to join his organization, and threaten to have us hunted down and killed when I said no." he continued his voice sounding casual and with out a care.

"He can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped forward. "Your both contestants on the chunin exam and our allies too. If he were to attack you guys he would pretty much be declaring war on Kusagakure."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with a nod. "And now that your Kage is here any attempts he makes on your lives will have to stop."

"He sounded pretty determine." Trunks replied with shrug. "So I'm sure he'll try to find away around that detail."

"Then why don't you just kill him?" Sasuke asked getting everyone's attention. "Your strong enough that if you try to you could succeed, So why not do it?" he asked again with a shrug.

"I don't want his blood on my hands." Trunks answered with a shake of his head. "And killing Danzo will only force me to kill his men as well, when they come seeking revenge. The only thing I can do is expose him for the type of person he is when he decides to make his move."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Karin and Trunks found themselves in front of the Hokage mansion; looking apprehensive as they tried to prepare for what may happen.<p>

'_The Morikage is here to get us to work for Kasugakure isn't she?_' Karin asked as she turned her gaze to Trunks.

_'I'd say so._' Trunks responded as he looked back at her. '_They know were imposters but haven't exposed us yet, which means they want something from us. Though I don't think we could refuse this time._' he concluded.

'_We could always leave._' Karin suggested. '_Just take off and head to another country, try to deal with them instead._'

'_Probably wouldn't work._' Trunks shot the idea down after a few moments. '_If they're as serious as I think they are to get us to work for them or capture us, they'll have a price placed on out heads._'

_'It's not like we couldn't deal with anything they throw at us._' Karin argued back. '_The only thing that I can think of that would give us any trouble is genjutsu and we already learned how to dispel it._'

'_True, but if they place a big enough bounty we won't get a second of peace when every shinobi looking to make that money comes our way._' he replied and gestured for the stairs. '_And that could lead to us having to actually leave this world all together._' he continued as they began to climb up the stairs.

'_So this really is our only option?_' Karin asked as they were halfway there. '_What if she want's us to kill people for her?_'

'_Then we'll just leave._' Trunks replied as they reach the top and made their way through the door.

"Can I help you?" Kotetsu said as they walked in the Hokage mansion, wondering what the Kusagakure genin where doing at there.

"Yeah, where here to meet with Morikage-sama." Karin replied as she stepped ahead of Trunks. "But were not to sure where she is." she stated, already knowing full well were she was.

"Oh," Kotetsu commented and gestured with his head, towards the back. "Just keep walking, it's the third to last door at the back." he informed them as he adjusted his load of papers and headed down the adjoining hallway.

"Well you heard him." Karin said as she grabbed Trunks by his wrist. "Let's go meet up with our lord and master!" she joked sarcastically before pulling him along.

"I'm sure she's not to much of task master." he joked back as they headed down the hall.

Five minutes later, they stood in front of the door leading to the Hokage's office before Karin brought her hand up and knocked.

"Come in." Sarutobi called from the other side.

Letting go of Trunks wrist, Karin reached for the knob and turned it to the right before pushing the door open as she stepped inside. As she expected, she found four people inside the office with Sarutobi sitting behind his desk. The windows behind him giving her and Trunks a view of the village.

In front of Sarutobi's desk, there was another chair with a woman sitting in it. Her back turned to them, as the two blonde haired women turned to survey them with a calculating look.

"Thank you for the use of your office, Hokage-sama." Karin said as she stepped into the room with Trunks behind her. "I don't know if Morikage-sama _thanked_ you," she said with an emphasis on the word. "But we really appreciate it." this earned her a glare from the two women who had harassed Trunks earlier and she smirked when she saw Sarutobi smile.

"Your quite welcome." the Hokage replied and gesture for them to close the door behind them. "Now why don't we get to the reason your Kage came all this way for?" he asked.

"Karin, Karin, Karin!" Zaisan said as she stood from her chair and turned to face them. "When are you going to learn? Kage's have no need to thank each other outside of battle."

"I got raised to have manners." Karin replied with a shrug, deciding to play along. "So I always think it's appropriate to thank someone when they do something for you."

* * *

><p>It was night-time by the time Karin and Trunks walked out of the Hokage mansion, with pensive looks on their faces. The meeting with the Morikage had gone well, as the Kage had chosen to pretend they have always been part of Kusagakure. During the meeting they had found out who they would be fighting against in the exam within fortnight.<p>

Karin as she had wanted, was going to fight against Gaara. Who's performance at the preliminaries had already earned him a reputation outside of Konoha, with multiple feudal lords and merchants already placing bets on him to win. While Karin's fight got viewed as impressive, Gaara's abilities had tipped the public opinion on his favor; so Zaisan had warmed to keep a look out for anyone trying to take her out of the competition early.

Trunks got paired off with Shino of the Aburame clan and, unlike Karin he's considered a favorite among the gambling nobles for his defeat of Sasuke in battle. So many people had been placing bets on him to win with only the richest most self-assured people betting against him. Zaisan had informed him that the threat that he would get attack was far higher for him because the people who have bet against him have earn a reputation for using underhanded tactics.

But none of that was what had gotten them so pensive when they left the mansion.

After informing them of their matches, Zaisan had spoken to them about the financial problems Kusagakure had faced since the last war; as though they should have already know it and understood why it was so important that they show off everything they had during the exam. They needed the feudal lords to look upon Kusagakure with favor beyond the use of Hozukijo, which didn't make enough money to keep the village a float. Forcing Kusagakure to cut wages that shinobi usually made from missions in half and making it difficult for them to make a living. This had the effect of shinobi leaving the village to become criminals or deflecting to join other villages; most recently the newly created Otogakure.

'_Trunks,_' Karin sent to him through her telepathy. '_We need to help Kusagakure._' she stated leaving no room for argument. '_We need to help any villages or nations that have been left suffering from these wars._'

'_Yeah, we do._' Trunks answered back as he his head turned and nodded at her. '_A lot of what Zaisan-san said sounds like how things were when my world started recovering from the androids and, I don't want to let people suffer through that if I can help it._'

'_Good._' Karin said as she nodded back at him before speaking out loud. "Let's get back to the Kame house, I want us to get back to training as soon as possible."

"Hmm." Trunks hummed in agreement. "But we better hurry, with that work out you gave Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke; I'm sure they won't leave us with anything to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Team seven and Kakashi, stood in front of the Kame house 2 as they waited for Karin and Trunks to finish their last minute preparations. Looking at the faces of his students, Kakashi could see the worry in Naruto and Sakura's faces as they both thought about what is to come today.

'He should really be more confident.' Kakashi thought with a small shake of his head. 'The training that Karin gave them plus the training he had done with Sasuke and I should have closed the gap between him and Neji.'

As if reading his thoughts Sasuke, the new turtle shell still on his back walked up to them and decided to break the ice.

"Stop worrying so much." Sasuke said getting both his team mates attention. "We did all that training so that you can show Neji just how strong you really are." he reassured his friend. "So don't be a dobe and chicken out at the last second."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha, his anger pushing aside his worry. "Is that how you go around inspiring people?" he asked getting in Sasuke's face before continuing. "Because if it is you really suck at it!" he accused.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura called out as she got between them and pushed them apart. "Naruto, Sasuke is just trying to help, were all nervous here because we don't know if you'll be able to beat Neji." she said and as he turned his eyes to the ground she rounded on Sasuke. "Sasuke you of all people should understand, we've been training our butts off trying to get stronger and while we got slightly faster and increased our over all stamina from the training. Were not as fast as Lee was during the beginning of his fight with Gaara."

Looking at the Sakura before him, Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed. Since the beginning of the chunin exam and meeting Karin, Sakura had become more independent than the girl he had met during the academy, she had become someone that he could count as one of his friends.

"That's because you haven't removed the extra weight yet." Kakashi spoke up causing them to turn to them. "The turtle shells weight got increased when got used to the first set. Your not completely used to the weight so it makes you feel like you haven't gotten all that much faster." their sensei explained as he pulled out his book and began reading through his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"huh?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two could be ninjas." Sasuke commented with a shake of his head, earning himself a glare from both his team-mates for his trouble.

"Sasuke, you could be such a jerk sometimes!" Sakura replied and turned her head from him with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with a grin, only to frown when he saw Sasuke smirk.

"Settle down." Kakashi said as he looked over at them from behind his book. "There's no need to get in a fight now, so why don't you take off the turtle shells and run as fast as you can down the river." he commented and closed his book before putting it away when Sakura glared at it. "Well, go on." he encouraged.

Looking doubtful for a second, Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look before removing the turtle shells from their backs and letting them drop to the floor with a loud thump, the weight of the turtle shells creating an indentation on the ground; before they stretched their bodies, feeling relived to have the extra weight off their bodies.

"Hmm?" Naruto let out as he saw Sasuke hadn't dropped his shell. "Aren't you going to try it out too?" he asked his rival.

"I'm still in training." Sasuke answered with a shake of his head. "Besides I'm not the one who needs convincing."

"Right." Naruto replied and turned to Sakura, and with a nod they took off as fast as they could down stream.

Running down the stream, her legs pumping as hard as she could. Sakura was feeling lighter than she ever felt before, as she ran down stream at a pace she had never thought she could ever reach. 'This is incredible!' she thought as a wide smile spread on her face, as they reached the the distance Karin had them run to when they first began training with her and skid it to a stop. Turning around, she ran back up-stream without slowing down with Naruto next to her. 'I really have gotten stronger.' she thought as they made it back to the Kame house 2, just as Trunks and Karin stepped out.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed to himself as he looked down at his hands. "I was moving as fast as I did back when I fought Haku." he said in whisper. "Kakashi-sensei! Did you see that? Sakura-chan and I made that run in under twenty seconds!"

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed in replied as he smiled at them. 'You two are even faster than I was expecting.' he thought with some surprise at how effective the weight training had been on them.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves." Karin spoke up with a smile on her voice. "But remember, now that Jiraiya has gone on his way your completely under my tutelage. So expect the training to get that much harder!" she continued in her best imitation of her brother's voice when he tries to scare bullies.

"Don't expect us to back down." Sakura replied with determination in her voice. "No matter how hellish your training is were going to finish it and become even stronger!"

"That's the spirit!" Karin called out with a smile. "It will definitely keep you alive for the next part of the training."

"Alright," Trunks spoke up as he stood in beside the front door of the Kame house 2 and pushed on the wall to the right of the door. "Let's get going, I don't want to get there late." he said a panel opened on the side of the wall revealing two buttons. Pressing the top button, Team seven and their sensei saw something they have never seen before; as the house was suddenly turned to light before shrinking down into one of Trunks' capsule shaped devices.

Walking over to the capsule, Trunks pulled out his capsule case and opened it as he bent down and picked up the capsule before putting it away. Standing up straight he turned to see the looks of surprise on the Konoha shinobi's faces.

"What?" he asked.

"Idiot." Karin sighed out knowing that they would have to explain capsule technology to their new friends.


	58. Chapter 58

**Here's the next chapter, it's not as long as the others but I hope everyone enjoys it.  
><strong>

**I decided to name the Kazekage(Gaara's dad, even though he's dead.) Taisetuna because I couldn't find any references of him having a name and I didn't want to go around calling Kazekage all the time.  
><strong>

**G Man: Goten and Trunks will be 16 and 17 respectively, the crossover they will be part of will be part Universal Tour except that they will be the one featured. As for the match between Gaara and Karin, well I still have to write it down and see where I'm gonna take it. Though I will try not to make it completely one sided.  
><strong>

**Edit: well I tried the best I could to fix things I think needed fixing and I'm uploading this chapter again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

"What do you mean 'what'?" Naruto asked as though he was speaking another language. "Your house just turned into a tiny capsule!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Trunks.

"A house becoming a capsule is shocking to you? But riding a giant frog around the forest is completely okay?" Trunks asked him with a raised eyebrow, causing Naruto to frown and put his hand down.

"W-well that's different!" he exclaimed in retaliation, not being able to think of a retort.

"I know it's different, but I don't see why this should shock you more." Trunks stated, seeing his chance to get pass his little mistake.

"Well it shocks me more because," Naruto stopped unable to come up with an answer and looked back at his team mates and sensei for help.

"Giant animals exist in our world and people can make contracts with them to help them in battle." Sakura put in, earning herself a smile from her friend. "While a lot of things are sealed into scrolls I've never read anything about a house being sealed into a capsule."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled out in agreement as he pointed back at Trunks, with a look of triumph.

"They got you there." Karin said as she crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow as if daring him to try to lie his way through this one.

"So everybody against me on this one?" he asked and got a nod in return from everyone present. "Alright." Trunks continued with a nod. "I guess I should explain." he said as he opened the capsule case in his hands. "These," he picked out a capsule. "Are a highly advance piece of technology that I'm hoping to distribute across the world after the chunin exams." pressing the button on top, he threw the capsule into the air.

With a small explosion and a cloud of pink smoke, the case that they had seen Trunks summon in the preliminaries appeared in the air and got caught as it fell to the ground.

"They allow people to store just about anything inside of them and carry it with them where ever they go."

"Really?" Sakura asked getting more into the explanation than the others. "I've never heard of this kind of technology, it pretty much makes it so that anyone could store items away like ninja's do into scrolls."

"Exactly." Trunks replied with a nod, before lifting a panel on the white case and pressing a button causing it to glow brightly for several seconds before shrinking down into its capsule. "They could be use in all the same ways ninja scrolls are with only a few exceptions. Like how Tenten-san had summoned her weapons one at a time, with a capsule all the weapons would have been materialized all at once."

"So it would be more difficult to weaponized this technology." Kakashi stated as he rubbed his chin. "But how did you come across this tech? The ability to seal away objects without the need to become a ninja would be something that anyone couldn't keep hidden for long. Much less the research that must have gone into it."

"That's because my grandfather became disillusioned with the world when the second shinobi world war began." Trunks lied as best he could, forcing himself not to look away. "When he created this invention he was planning on using it to try to help the people in the world but..." he trailed off sigh and a shake of his head.

When Kakashi nodded to him in understanding, Trunks felt himself becoming relieve that he bought the story, if not at least going along with it.

"Those wars are more than enough to make a person lose hope for the future." Kakashi state with a small nod. "Now," he continued as he clapped his hands together. "Why don't we get going? I don't mind being late, but I'm sure some of us want to get started as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure Arena<strong>

Sitting to Sarutobi's left with her two anbu bodyguards at her side, Zaisan looked around the field from their place on the highest point of the arena. 'Konoha has had it quite good all these years.' she thought as she compared this arena to the one they used back at Kusagakure. 'But after today, we'll finally get the recognition we deserve.' she thought as in the middle of the arena the competitors gathered into a line as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Looks like everyone's anticipating these matches." Sarutobi commented, his voiced filled with approval.

"Hmm." Zaisan responded as the proctor began his speech, addressing all the important guess and introducing all the competitors. "Though the turn out was a lot bigger than your reports suggested." she said as she looked towards her left; at the seating where the feudal lords, nobles and high-ranking merchants were seating. "With this many of the worlds high society around business is going to boom after this exam."

"Are you that confident in your shinobi?" Sarutobi asked getting her attention.

"Let's just say I expect Kusagakure to get a bigger piece of the pie." She answered with a smirk.

"I suppose there's no need-" he stopped and inclined his head to the side looking over her shoulder. "Ah Kazekage, It's good to see you join us." he commented and Zaisan turned to look.

What she saw, surprised Zaisan a little; there walking towards them slowly and dressed in full Kage regalia was one of the men she had done battle with during the last shinobi world war. Taisetsuna no Sakin, the current leader of Sunagakure and one of the people she considers one of her rivals in both the battlefield and the political field; wasn't the type of man who concerned himself with the looking the part of a kage.

"OI Taisetsuna!" she called out to him. "Why are you hiding your face? did you get an embarrassing scar or something?" Zaisan asked as the man approached with his two body guards; causing him to paused and look at her like she was nothing but a nuisance. "From all the times we've met and competed to see who would get the trade contacts, I never remember you ever being formal."

"This is an important event." he answered back as though it was obvious. "Leaders of their village should always come dressed accordingly for such." he finished gesturing towards Sarutobi who's dressed in a similar fashion. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand." he continued with a shrug and walked by her to his seat. "After all, your position was given to you because they didn't have anyone else." he finished with an air of importance while he sat down.

"Kisa-" the short-haired blonde began to say but stopped, as Zaisan raised her hand.

"Mara." Zaisan said as Taisetssuna took his seat at the Hokage's right. "Don't let his words provoke you, were here as guest after all."

"Hai, Morikage-sama." Mara answered as she stood straighter and faced forward again.

"As for you." Zaisan began as she turned to the Kazekage. "I may have gotten chosen as Morikage because there was no one else, but I'm more that capable at my job as our record can attest to."

"Hmph."

Was the only respond she got as the Kazekage looked down to the arenas field, just as the proctor finished his introductions and turned back to the fighters.

* * *

><p>"Before we begin." Genma began as he finished the his introduction speech and turned to the genin. "Take a look at this." he said as he riffle inside his vest and pulled out a piece of paper.<p>

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he looked.

"Ugh." Shikamaru grunted in surprise seeing as one of the people he would be fighting was missing. 'Last time I looked at the match ups, I had to fight twice in a row, did that Dosu guy drop out.' he thought as Genma continued.

"There's been a change in the match-ups." the proctor said. "Check to see who you're going up against."

"What happened to Dosu?" Trunks asked as he looked over the paper, so far both Karin and him would still be fighting the opponents decided for them. With Dosu out of the chunin exam, the number of matches were evened out.

"That's none of your concern." Genman answered as he placed the piece of paper back inside his vest. "Now listen up." he said to change the subject. "Although the landscape is different, just like with the preliminaries there are no rules."

"The match will end when someone dies or gives up." He continued without pause. "But if I decided the match is over I will stop the match. Don't argue with me about it." Genma said and gave Trunks and Karin a pointed look having heard about their conduct in the last exam. "Got it?" when they all nodded Genma continued. "The first match will be between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji."

At hearing their names, the two boys turned and glared at each other eager to get their matches started.

"The rest of you need to go to the waiting room." he stated and pointed at a door to his left. Once all the other contestants were gone, the two boys turned to glare at each other face to face unwilling back down from one another.

"Begin!" Genma yelled out causing the two fighters to react immediately.

Neji took off towards Naruto and covered the distance between them in an instant, intending to end the match quickly and prove to Naruto and Sasuke that you cannot change your fate. Stretching back his right arm as he reached his opponent, Neji through a spear strike attack directed at Naruto's chest.

Throwing his left arm up, Naruto parried Neji's attacked and countered with a right straight at the Hyuga's face.

Bending his body to his left, Neji dodge the strike and attacked with a spear strike at the blonde boy's arm. Only to have the blonde step back on his right leg and bring his left arm down; grabbing his wrist and pulling Neji towards his left taking him off balance before delivering a right hook to the Hyuga's left cheek.

Letting go of Neji's arm, Naruto allowed him to stumble backwards several steps before he stop himself and glared at the blond as blood began to trickle down his lips.

"If your planning on being a match for me at all," Naruto began as he brought his hands together and created the hand signs for the Kage Bushing no Jutsu and with an popping and a cloud of smoke, he was surrounded by 19 clone. "Then you better go all out from the start!" they all called out together and fell into a stance.

"So be it." Neji responded as he activated his byakugan and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Watching from the waiting area's windows, Trunks was pensive, not really seeing the match going on in front of him. 'Could something have happened to Dosu?' he thought as he went over the possibilities in his head. Dosu being gone meant that they no longer had anyone who could know what Orochimaru was planning, that they could interrogate. 'Then again, Orichimaru doesn't strike as the type of person who would inform his subordinates about everything, but I would feel better if we at least tried.'<p>

"What's wrong?" Karin asked beside causing him to start and turn to look at her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just-" he stopped when she raised her eyebrow and sigh. "Alright, I'm worried about what Dosu being gone could mean. As far as we know he was the last connection to Orochimaru that was left in the village."

"If your that worried, I'll extend my senses beyond the village and see if I can find some trace of him." Karin offered with smile. "If I can't find him anywhere near than he's probably long gone."

"Thank-"

"Looks like the kid has the advantage." Temari cut into their conversation as she walked up to them. "That extra training he did with you guys must have paid off."

"It did." Karin answered back with a wary tone. "But how did you learn about the training?" she asked wanting an answer from the girl.

'Good.' Temari thought as she smirked in away that infuriated the dark-haired girl. 'She took the bait, I just need to keep distracting her until the attack begins.'

"What?" she asked sarcastically. "You didn't think Konoha are the only people with spies running around did you?"

"No." Karin replied with a frown. "But I was hoping that the people who've been spying on us were only from Konoha."

"Tsk, tsk. Tsk." Temari said as she shook her index finger. "As shinobi you should know better," the Suna kunoichi reprimanded. "When you show off the resource at your disposal, you should expect to garner unwanted eyes."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Karin said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your welcome." Temari thanked her with the same infuriating smirk. "Since you don't seem to have any qualms about training shinobi from another nation, how about you give me some tips?"

"Sorry," Karin replied as she started to feel that she could take control of the conversation. "But until Gaara and I have it out in that field and we become friends, you're gonna have to do things on your own."

"Oh!" Temari said as her smirk widen, causing Karin to glare at her. "If you won't," she began as she moved closer to Trunks' side and placed her right hand on his forearm. "Maybe handsome here would be willing?" she asked before pressing her chest against his arm.

The results were immediate and Temari knew that she had bought the invading forces the time they needed when, Trunks blushed heavy and began to stutter and Karin glared at her with murder in her eyes.

'This is just too easy.' she thought as she pressed herself a little firmer against him. 'This should keep them busy enough that they won't scout outside of Konoha with their sensory ability.'

"I, um s-s-sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." Trunks said after a couple of minutes were he couldn't form a sentence and pulled away from the suna kunoichi.

"Well if you change your mind," Temari said as she gave him a wink. "You know where find me." she stated and turned heading towards the other side of the waiting area.

When Karin started to yell at Trunks for what she initiated, she smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, Neji found himself struggling in his match as Naruto and his clones read through his attack patterns and; either forced him on the defensive or counter attacked at every turn.<p>

'How could one month of training had made such a huge difference?' he thought as he stepped to the side to dodge a flying kick aimed for his face. When Naruto was sailing by him he had moved to strike while he was still in mid-air, when he saw the kunai fly towards at him. Forcing him to jump back to dodge; spinning around while in mid-air, Neji kicked out and hit one of the clones in the head causing it to dissipate like the last four.

Landing on the ground, Neji ducked down and drove his elbow backwards into the clone's stomach. But as he pulled his elbow back, the clone hooked its arm into his elbow joint before bring his other arm around his neck; trapping Neji in place.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as he used his weight to pull Neji back and his clones moved in to attack.

"You think so?" Neji asked in a strained voice and just as the first two clones were about to attack he spun his body; creating a whirlwind of chakra throwing Naruto back and causing the clones to dissipate. "I'll admit, you have certainly gotten better." the Hyuga complimented as he fell into a stance. "But that won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see!" Naruto responded as he and his 13 clones surrounded Neji and threw two kunai's each, to test Neji's defenses.

Spinning around once more, Neji used Hakkensho Kaiten throwing the Kunai back the way they came; destroying 6 clones that didn't react in time. As he stopped Neji took off into a sprint seeing his chance to take down the downed clone and face off against Naruto one on one. He got within striking distance when they started to get to their feet and, smashed his fist into one of the clones neck.

Before it dissipated, Neji jumped at the next clone and land on its head stomping down with all his weight. Then jumping forward and hitting the next with a palm strike to the heart, that through it off it's feet to land on its back and dissipate. Landing on the ground, the Hyuga rolled backwards as one of the clones tried to land on top of him; as he was coming back to his feet he saw another Naruto slide under him from behind its foot extend up.

Unable to react in time, Neji gets kicked from behind towards the clone that had tried to land on top him and got upper cut under his chin causing his body to rise from the ground several inches. Closing his eyes against the pain, Neji saw as a third Naruto somersaulted over the one who upper cut him and grabbed his shoulders; using his momentum and weight to throw him farther into the air. Where he's dropped kicked in the back by two other clones, causing his body to sail further into the air, where Naruto awaited him his hands forming the seals for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

With a puff of smoke and a popping sound, there were five Naruto's surrounding him. Somersaulting forward, they all kicked out with their left foot while yelling.

"**Uzumaki Rendan!**"

The five kicks connected and sent Neji crashing towards the ground, his arms and legs lifted towards the sky.

'NO!' Neji thought as saw the ground approach quickly. 'I won't lose!'

Using the momentum of his fall, Neji spun his body until he was facing the ground.

"**Hakke Hasangeki!**" he yelled as and thrust his hands towards ground, sending a powerful wave of chakra that dissipated all the clones in the ground and thrust Neji towards the sky.

"What?" was the only thing Naruto got to say before Neji reached him and his clones as they were falling and started spinning around creating a whirlwind of chakra.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!**" the Hyuga prodigy yelled as he crashed into Naruto and his clones.

"Augh!" Naruto and his clones yelled as they're sent flying in different directions; to crash into the ground and the surrounding walls.

Once he landed back on the ground, Neji turned towards the wall were Naruto had crashed through and took a stance as he tried to catch his breath.

'I've exhausted much of my chakra.' Neji thought as he saw the blond start to stir from under the rubble of the wall. 'But I should have enough to win this fight.'

Pushing the rubble off his body, Naruto jumped from the hole in wall he got thrown through; a small smoke cloud following behind as he threw a four bladed fuma shuriken at Neji. Landing on the ground, he watched as Neji jumped over the large shurinken and ran at the other boy when he was still in the air.

Before Neji hit the ground, he saw the shuriken transform into Naruto. Who reached towards him grabbing his legs and started pulling him backwards; throwing him off his balance as the Naruto in front of him closed the distance and jumped; extending his left knee driving it into his face.

The force of the knee to the face and Naruto pulling on his legs sent Neji backwards to get smashed into the ground, where he felt himself losing consciousness.

'Could it be? That fate and destiny really don't decide your life before hand?' was the last thing he thought as he blacked out.

Looking down at Neji waiting for when he would get back up, Naruto kept his guard as the other boys closed his eyes and his head rolled to his side.

'Is it over?' Naruto thought as caught his breath. 'Did I win?'

As if in response to his thoughts, the crowded went wide, cheering for him with exuberance.

"Winner," Genma called out as he moved between the two genin. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p>At the top of the arena, the Kage's and their body guards watched as the medical nin's took Neji away on a stretcher and Naruto jumped around celebrating his victory.<p>

"Looks like the training Karin gave your genin really paid off huh?" Zaisan asked with a glance towards Sarutobi, who smiled and nodded in return. "So you shouldn't have any reservations about genins teaching other genin anymore?"

"Hahahaha," Sarutobi laughed in response. "I suppose I shouldn't, specially when the results speak for themselves." he responded as he turned to look at her. "Now tell me, what do you think Karin's chances are against Gaara?"

"Hard to say." Zaisan responded with a shake of her head. "Karin is exceptional, but this kids techniques are pretty powerful. Between his defense and offense he can grow to become a very powerful shinobi." she answered as she contemplated what she learned about Gaara. "I'm willing to bet he'll become better than Taisetsuna here."

"Your analytical skills are well tuned as always." Taisetsuna answered with a shake of his head. "Gaara is very skilled and with his chakra reserve he is able to put his sand to any use, he can image." the Kazekage asserted. "Unless your little Karin can come up with anything beyond her little fan trick, she's not going to last long."

"Don't worry about that, Karin has a lot more to her than you can imagine." Zaisan responded hoping that what she was saying was true. "I'm sure she'll wipe the floor with him."

"Are you that confident in your genins skills?" Taisetsuna asked seeing an opportunity.

"Of course I am."

'Perfect.' Taisetsuna thought before speaking up.

"If you're so confident than why don't we save their match for the finals." He suggested with a shrug. "After all, the feudal lords and merchants came here-"

"Save it." Zaisan interrupted in a curt tone. "I can understand building up the hype for Karin's and Gaara's match, but I don't want to keep the feudal lords waiting too long for to acknowledge Kusagakure."

"You're being a fool." Taisetsuna answered with a glare. "If we give them what they want now they won't have anything to expect for later." he explained as though speaking to a child.

"Exactly." Zaisan answered as a smirk grew on her face. "With the feudal lords and merchants anticipation satisfied they won't look for any other villages other than Konoha and Kusa to hire shinobi for missions."

'That bitch.' Taisetsuna thought as his glare intensified. 'If Karin manages to defeat Gaara in this match, we'll lose a powerful resource for our attack.'

"Sarutobi," he began as he changed tactics. "Do you really think this is a good idea? With the rest of your genin fighting afterwards, if the feudal lords get what they want your shinobi won't get the attention they deserve."

"True." The Hokage asserted with a nod. "But I have confidence that the rest of my shinobi will do magnificently enough that, they will gain the favor of our visitors." he explained in his usual calm voice, causing the Kazekage to growl at him. "I don't see what's wrong, after all if Gaara wins the next match your village will be the one receiving the praise."

"Of course." Taisetsuna answered and turned back to the arena just as Genma spoke up.

"The next match will be between Suna no Gaara and Kurosaki Karin!"

This announcement through every person in the arena into a frenzy as the match most of them had come to watch was finally about to start.

'I need to send a message out to the invading forces.' Taisetsuna thought as he gestured for one of his guards to come closer. 'If they don't attack soon, we maybe going at it without a Jinchiruki on our side.' he thought before whispering into his guards ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter, though as always I don't feel I did well enough with the fight between Naruto and Neji.<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Well I sort of feel like I need to rewrite this whole chapter from the beginning and come up with something better. As always tell me what you all think and I will either fix what I think I need to or completely write a new one to replace this one.  
><strong>

**G Man: The story with Goten and Trunks will be part of this continuity, it won't be an AU and it won't be a reset. As for summary well I'm gonna have to think about that and try to come up with something, since I'm no good with summaries.  
><strong>

**Edit: Fixed everything that I thought I would need to fix, I just hope I did a good enough job. Also, thanks everyone for your positive feedback.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

**Several Minutes Earlier**

As the crowd cheered for him, Naruto allowed himself to revel in the moment and raised his hands waving back at the people for their praise.

'I'm one step closer to achieving me dream.' he thought as he looked around the stands. Catching a glimpse of a familiar bob shaped hair style, Naruto did a double take as he spotted Hinata sitting next to Kiba. Smiling; he broke into a run in her direction.

Once he reached the wall he jumped and landed halfway between the arena floor and the stands. Putting on a burst of speed, Naruto ran the rest of the way up the wall and when he reached the railing; he jumped into the crowd calling out for the Hyuga.

"Hinata!" he yelled as he landed in front of her, balancing on the back of the seat of the man in front of her.

"N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out as her faced flushed and her heart rate increased.

"I did it." He said as he smiled down at the girl. "I vowed that I would defeat Neji for you and, show him that it doesn't matter if you're not born with the talent as long as you put in the hard work and never give up."

"Naruto-kun," she whispered in return as she looked up at her crush. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for right?"

Hearing this made Hinata feel a little disappointed, but she was glad that they had made progressed from being just year mates to actually being friends.

"Hmm." the shy girl hummed in response as she smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called out from his left, causing the blond to turn and see Rock Lee. "Your progress this past month was incredible! Watching the fight between you and Neji has gotten me fired up, I can't wait to fight against you as well." the bushy brow boy said as he clenched his hands at his side.

"Ah," Naruto responded not really looking forward to fighting Lee, specially if he releases his gates. "Thanks, but maybe we should leave the fighting for another time?"

"Of course." Lee replied with a nod. "The chunin exam is still underway and we wouldn't want to disturb it." he explained. "But Naruto-kun, I would like to thank you. For showing me the fight that a hard-working dead last can put up against a genius. From what I saw of your fight with Neji, it made me realize that if I'm ever going to defeat him I need get more unpredictable and fight in way that Neji isn't used too."

"I don't think that's gonna work out to well Lee." Tenten said as she walked up next to her team mate. "Something tells me Neji is going to use this lost as a way to drive himself to become stronger, so you should put more effort into increasing your own strength as well."

"Hmm." Lee hummed in response as he rubbed his chin. "Tenten, your right absolutely right!" he said after a moment. "As my rival Neji won't just stop becoming stronger. Every minute that passes he becomes stronger and stronger so I have to do what I can to surpass him."

"Hehehehe!" Tenten giggled at her team-mates antics before she turned her head to the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata-chan, how is your health holding up?" she asked the younger girl causing her to blink at her in wonder.

"I- "she began and took breath as she saw everyone's attention on her. "I'm fine, the m-medics say that as long as I d- don't get over excited I s- shouldn't have to w- worry." she answered with a stutter.

"Glad to hear it." The brown-haired girl replied. "From what I heard Neji didn't go easy on you at all, so I was kind of worried he may have done irreparable damage."

"Che." Kiba spoke up as he rolled his eyes. "I bet you just didn't want Neji to get into trouble for what he did!" he stated as he glared at the girl.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said trying to reprimand her friend.

"That's part of it yeah." Tenten admitted with a nod. "But I don't have any family and I see my team-mates as the closes thing to it. So hearing that he could have hurt the closes thing he has to a sister, really made me wonder if Neji isn't the person I thought he was."

"Tenten-san, i-it's alright." Hinata answered with a small smile. "Neji-niichan was angry but, after giving it some thought. I'm sure he wouldn't have ever killed me." she reassured the older girl.

It didn't take long afterwards for their conversation to get steered back to Naruto's victory over Neji, as Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Choji joined them. Through out the conversation, Hinata noticed that the rest of the members of what has come know as Konoha's rookie nine; made an effort to include her in the conversation forcing her to come out of her metaphorical shell.

'Naruto-kun, thank you.' she thought happy to have him in her life.

"The next match will be between Suna no Gaara and Kurosaki Karin!" Genma called out breaking into their conversation and causing a murmur to rise through out the crowd.

* * *

><p>"The next match will be between Suna no Gaara and Kurosaki Karin!" the proctor called out getting the two shinobi's attention. Gaara for his part turned and headed towards the exit while Karin decided to stop ignoring Trunks long enough to tell him her plan.<p>

'_Trunks._' She called out to him using her telepathy.

'_Yeah?_' he asked hoping that she has decided to forgive him.

'_I'm going to force Gaara to use his Biju chakra._' she stated as she turned to head out the door.

'_Are you sure that's such a good idea? We've already drawn too much attention._' he reminded her as he kept looking down at the arena.

'_I think it's the only way for me to get him to see that the Biju that's been sealed in his body is only holding him back._' Karin replied as she walked down the stairs heading towards the hallway leads to the outside. '_But I need you to make sure that no one in the crowd gets hurt._'

'_You can count on me._' Trunks sent back. '_Just do what you feel you need too._'

'_Thank you._' she replied as conveying the feeling of the smile she had in her face, as she headed down the hall way. '_But don't think that this means your out of the dog house just yet mister!_' she reminded him in good humor, letting go of most of the anger she held towards him.

'_I wouldn't even dream about it._' he answered back as ahead of her she saw two Kusagakure shinobi speaking with Gaara. Seeing where this was going she moved, faster than they could even hope to track and appeared between them; startling all three.

"Back off or your going to answer to me." she said as they regained they're composure.

"Sorry, but I'm not backing down." The Kusagkure shinobi with long sideburns and hair, with sun glasses and a scarf said with a smirk. "Our lord ordered us to make sure that you win, so why don't you do your self a fa-" he never got to finish as Karin's fist connected with his face, throwing him back and causing him to skid across the floor on his back.

"Midori-san!" the younger one of the two called out as he saw his partner lay on the ground without moving. "Why you- Ugh!" he began when he turned only to find a fist buried in his stomach; stumbling back he tried his best to keep himself up right. However, his legs wouldn't listen to him as he fell to his knees, blacking out when his head hit the floor.

Looking down at the man, Karin saw as his forehead protector changed from Kusa to Suna and grunted before walking over to his prone form and kicking him aside.

"Looks like loyalty isn't something your people are too fond of." Karin commented as she felt the Gaara's blood lust increase. Turning to him she saw the how focused his look was on her and only her, his eyes wide and his body shaking as the Biju within his body seemed to push to be let out. "Save it for the arena." she told him as she pointed behind her with her thumb. "I'll give you the fight you've been looking for."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe." Gaara laughed in a low pitched tone. "I'm going to kill you, and drain all the blood from your body." he intoned sounding like a maniac, before walking forward, pass her and the unconscious Suna nin a wide smile on his face.

Turning towards the exit, Karin gave the two shinobi one last look before shaking her head. Knowing full well that if she hadn't interfered they would have gotten killed by Gaara without a second though.

'At least I have his full attention on me now.' she thought and made her way to the arena.

Standing across from each other in the arenas field, the two genin waited for Genma to give the signal for them to begin. Genma for his part was hesitant, as he could feel the blood lust rolling from Gaara like a strong breeze in the winter.

'This is bad.' he thought as he looked up toward the Kages on top of the arena and, after taking out a mirror signaled what he has observe. 'We usually say that you can kill in these matches, but that option is only there to teach shinobi another way.' he thought as he waited for an answer.

When the answer came, Genma frown; as he was given the go ahead to start the match. Placing his mirror back in his right vest pocket, he turned back to the two genin who the entire time hadn't taken their eyes of each other. As if the rest of the world didn't matter and they were the only two who existed, but unlike in the romance novels he would never admit to reading; this was purely about the fight.

Raising his right hand in the air, Genma did something that he for once truly wished he didn't have to do, 'I'm sorry kid.' he thought as he glanced at Karin.

"Begin!" he yelled as he swiftly brought his hand down.

The sand in Gaara's gourd burst out in an instant, moving to cover the distance between him and Karin; so that he could get the satisfaction of crushing every one of her bones.

But before that could happen, Karin had grabbed her fan stepped to the side before running forward towards Gaara allowing the sand to strike the ground where she stood. Once she was within striking distance, Karin removed the fan from her back and stabbed it forward. As she expected, Gaara's sand defense came up and blocked the attack as the sand that he had used to attack started her way.

Jumping to her right, she avoided the first attack and then jumped back as the next one came. As her toes touched the ground she saw the extended sand shoot out towards her as harden clumps earth; turning to meet the attack head on. Karin ran backwards and stabbed her fan forward, destroying all the clumps of dirt; the speed in which she did it making it look like she had dozens on fans in her hand.

Stopping about 10 meters away from Gaara, Karin smirked as the Jinchuuriki called back his sand to his side and it formed a circle around his feet.

"What is that all you have?" she teased hoping to provoke the younger boy.

It apparently didn't take much to provoke him in his state, as Gaara immediately attacked. Allowing the rest of the sand in his gourd to shoot out in the form of dozens of streams resembling pressurized water.

Jumping into the air at the last second, Karin dodge the pressurized sand and watched as they made multiple holes on the ground. Placing her fan on her back, Karin sailed into the sky, high above the highest point in the arena and looked down. The sand streams that had hit the ground had broken down a small part of the ground into sand before gathering together into a ball and shooting towards the sky after her.

As gravity took hold of her body, Karin turned her body until she was diving down towards Gaara head first and when the first stream of sand reached her; she spun to the left allowing her body to pick up more speed. As the attacks kept coming, Karin spun, flipped and even spread her limps apart causing them to miss their marks as she got closer to the ground and Gaara.

Gaara seeing as he couldn't hit her while she was diving at him, called all the sand to him as Karin was only 15 feet in the air and; gathered it all in front of him, making a shield against her attack that would allow him to counter attack in an instant. She was just 5 feet from attacking when she suddenly changed her trajectory with thrust of her right arm to her side and flipped towards Gaara's right.

Landing a good three feet from Gaara, Karin saw the surprise on his face as he started to raise his sand defense from the sand around his feet and, attacking with the sand in front of him. But it was to late, he hadn't gotten the sand to move more than 6 inches before she struck; kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying away from his sand before jumping away as the sand surrounding her became trap; when Gaara closed his fist just as he hit the ground.

The force of the kick, had caused Gaara to bounce off the ground and into a tree where he slid down into a sitting position. Looking down at his stomach, Gaara saw the cracks around his clothes showing letting him know that the kick had been strong enough to get through his sand shield, 'And yet.' he thought as he looked up and glared hatefully Karin. 'Even when I gave her no room or time to dodge, she still managed to get away.'

* * *

><p>In the stands, the crowd was left speechless as within seconds of starting the fight the Kusagakure shinobi had already proven herself to have the advantage, in speed strength and agility. Amongst the crowd, Hyuga Hinata shook her head and blinked her eyes wondering if what she was seeing was really true.<p>

"T-that's- that's-" she began in her usual shy tone causing Naruto to turned to her.

"Huh?" he asked. "That's what?" he asked getting everyone's attention on Hinata.

"The t-technique that Karin-san used to dodge in mid-air." Hinata began to explain and bit her lip as she paused, but seeing the anticipation on the rest of the konoha rookies she continued. "It's a technique from the Juken: the Hakke Kusho."

"Is it?" Sakura asked wanting to get it confirm by Hinata. When the other girl nodded she glanced towards the field where Gaara had gotten up and called the sand back to him. "But how could Karin know how to use it? You and Neji never did that technique during your match and the one he used against Naruto looked a lot more powerful." she summarized. "Sasuke-kun, do you think Karin managed to copy the technique?"

"Doubtful." Sasuke answered as he looked towards the field his sharingan activated. "Even if she's seen the technique being used, Karin would have needed to train herself in releasing chakra like the Hyuga do. So more than likely, she already knew that technique before she started this fight."

This had brought a silence over the rookies, Tenten and Lee, as they all turned their heads to see the rest of the match as Gaara walked towards Karin, who hadn't bother taking advantage of his downed position.

* * *

><p>With his sand shield now fully recovered Gaara walked towards Karin as he allowed a ring of sand to constantly circle his body.<p>

"You should have taken advantage and finished me off when I was down." he said told her as he stopped several meters away from her.

"Would have been too easy." Karin replied with shrug. "and I don't want this fight to end to quickly."

"You'll regret that." he replied as the sand shot at Karin in the form of harden clumps.

Running to her left to dodge the sand clumps, Karin saw as Gaara shot harden sand clumps at her with nothing but a flicker of his fingers. Stilling running to her left she decided to circle Gaara to see exactly how well he could attack from any direction. Keeping ahead of the attacks Karin had gotten behind him quickly and saw that even with his back turned to her he seemed to have no blind spot, thanks to a small eye-ball floating in the air.

'Good.' she thought as she kept running and he anticipated her movements by attacking in to his left as she made it there. 'His skills are good enough that he could defeat anyone who gets careless.' she thought as she ran backwards away from the barrage of clumps. 'But that's not gonna enough.' she thought as he launched streams of sand that attacked from the top, sides and back.

Forcing her to stop as they left her no room to dodge.

Gathering her ki quickly, Karin threw her arms to her side releasing a full body Kiai attack, throwing all the sand in every direction. Before taking off in a full sprint straight at Gaara, who collected the sand closes to him and continued attacking with sand clumps. This time instead of running around the Jinchuuriki, Karin dodge by zigzagging side to side as she ran at him.

Once she covered half the distance, she put on a burst of speed and got within striking distance after her next dodge and pulled back her fist; throwing a left straight at his face. Anticipating this, Gaara smiled as the fist connected and went through his head; his body becoming sand before forming a hand and wrapping itself around Karin, trapping her arms to her side and lifting her into the air.

"I told you would regret it." Gaara's voice came from the direction of the tree he had hit before as the ground underneath it became sand and he walked out of it as the sand moved to join the one holding on to Karin; causing the tree to fall on the ground. "Now to end this." he said as he watched the girl struggle with glee on his face.

"**Sabaku Soso!**" he called out as he lifted his hand up and closed it into a fist, causing the sand to implode around Karin covering her body completely.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" the Jinchuuriki laughed at his work, his face breaking into a wide menacing smile. "What's wrong? Don't have anything cheeky to say now huh?" he taunted as he raised his other hand and closed it using it to apply more pressure. "Oh I'm sorry. I keep forgetting the dead don't-."

He stopped as the he started to feel pressure being extorted inside the sand pushing it back bit by bit. 'Impossible.' he thought before an explosion of light, threw the sand off Karin's body. Leaving her to fall to the ground on her feet, with a white aura of energy surrounding her body.

"Nice attack." Karin commented her body swathe in energy that resembled a flame, her hair having come loose from her high pony tail reaching halfway down her back. "You really had me fooled with that clone, the fact that your sand has your chakra resonating in it; really through my sensory ability off." she complimented as she stretched, making it seemed as though she was talking about the weather.

"Is this a game to you?" Gaara yelled at her, angry that she managed to survive his attack. "Are you just toying with me?"

"Well, yeah." she answered with a shrug and a careless tone. "I need to make it look good for the audience after all." she explained as she gestured towards the crowd. 'Though this is really about getting you to realize that you don't need your Biju to help you in a fight.' she thought, as Gaara lowered his head and shadows covered his eyes.

"Then I'll make you understand what true suffering is." he replied in a low chilly tone as the sand that was left in his gourd shot out and surrounded his body; creating a harden ball of earth that resembled a giant soccer ball.

Karin for her part didn't react, she just waited for Gaara to prepare his attack as she felt the Biju's chakra increase.

'Here we go!' she thought as a smirk graced her lips.

* * *

><p>On the highest part of the arena, the three Kage level shinobi watching the fight, hadn't taken their eyes of the two genin since it had begun. To Sarutobi, this served to prove a lot of the theories that his shinobi had developed about the two Kusagakure genin. So far Karin had proven herself as being a lot stronger than she was during the preliminaries, using a speed that she never demonstrated before. Her jumping ability proved that her physical strength was beyond what he was expecting and, the demonstration of a technique that only the Hyuga have been know to use in a wider scale. Spoke of a trove of training and knowledge that put her at the same level of a jonin.<p>

'Or at the very least it did.' Sarutobi thought as he examined her chakra armor. 'With the way she managed to escape Gaara's sand without any signs of damage shows the huge increase in her physical abilities that the armor gives her.' he summarized to himself. 'With that armor, I would say she's at kage level or above.'

This of course worried him, 'If Kusagakure shinobi have begun to do the same training as this girl, then just how strong has their nation become?' he asked himself and mulled it over in his head.

Zaisan for her part was doing her best to keep her surprise at Karin's performance under wraps. From what she heard of the girls fight against the last Suna genin, she had expected the fight to stay even between these two because of Gaara's wider range of attack. This of course didn't mean she didn't expect the girl to win, the power of the fan she carried with her was something that she was counting on being more powerful than the reports mentioned.

'Just who are you two anyways?' she asked herself as she looked on as a thirteen year old girl, used a technique similar to the chakra armor that the kage of Kumogakure A, was famous for.

Taisetsuna looked on with both trepidation and glee at Karin's show of power. 'The minute I saw them appear in this world, I knew they were completely different from us.' he thought to himself remembering the bug like machine appearing in the sky and flying towards a clearing. 'All the information Konoha has gathered on them, they're reaction time in a battle, how they overcame opponents who could have beaten anyone of the other genin.' he listed in his head as he felt himself shake slightly. 'And now their techniques and bodies.' he licked his lips thinking about the type of power he would have if he were to get a hold of one of their bodies.

'But I have time. Time to learned everything about them once I get Sasuke's body.' Taisetsuna concluded, when he noticed the bodyguard he sent away return, just as Gaara's protective shell changed colors.

* * *

><p>Karin could feel that the Bijuu was now even closer to the surface than before, the monsters chakra now all but overwhelming Gaara's, as the protective sand shell changed color, becoming lighter and growing dark patches and veins as it started to recede.<p>

Falling into a stance, Karin prepared herself for whatever would come, but it still came as a surprise when the sand suddenly expanded quickly. Forcing her to grab the proctor and jump back on top of the arena's walls; as the creature grew so big that it encompassed the arena's field and it's body began pushing against the walls.

"AAAHHHH!" the crowd of feudal lords, merchants and, civilians screamed panic and began to run at seeing Gaara's full Transformation .

'_Trunks!_' Karin sent out as she dropped the proctor on the wall and, looked to see him already placing his hands on the waiting area's window sill, his body covered by his aura as he poured energy into the arena's walls.

"**DIE!**" Gaara screamed as he lifted his Biju forms front leg to squash Karin.

When his front paw was above his head, he completely lost sight of Karin before a second later he felt his newly created sand body get rocked backwards by a hit to the jaw. That threw him back and forced him to stand on his hide legs, his body being supported by and invisible wall with his head pointed up towards the sky.

'What?' Gaara thought as he lowered his head and saw Karin, her body still surrounded by that white aura and her right leg extend into a high front kick. 'What?' he asked himself again, as the infuriating girl who goaded him as though he weren't even a threat floated in the air and slowly lowered her leg. Looking to his side, he saw that the fear he was hoping to instill on the people was gone and they had all stopped to watch with looks of astonishment on their faces, while they murmured amongst each other.

"That was stupid." Karin commented causing Gaara to turn his head back to her. "All you did was make yourself an easy target and with Trunks keeping you stuck inside this arena; I'm going to beat into your body until I find the real you." she stated before disappearing from his vision once more.

With a sound like thunder in the sky, Gaara felt as his body mass shrunk; when Karin hit him full on with a punch to the stomach squeezing out a large amount of sand from his body, the force of the blow shaking him even deed within Shukaku's form.

Drawing back her right arm, Karin began to punch and kick at the Biju's stomach every blow separating more of the sand from its body. Until the arena had been turned into a desert with dunes that reached all the way up to the guest seats and the Biju's form got reduced to a third its size.

Jumping back and landing on the sand, Karin saw and felt as Shukaku's energy receded when the sand returned to its normal color and; it began to move back into Gaara's gourd leaving the shaken boy staring at her with fear in his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Edit: Well I just finished with the editing of this chapter, sorry that's not a new one. I was really busy with work this week and didn't have a chance to write anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

**During the fight with Gaara**

Temari bit her bottom lip with worry, as she watched the fight between Gaara and Karin. Worry that he wouldn't be able to win without resorting to using Shukaku, as the girl out maneuvered his sand attacks like the boy with the bushy eyebrows. 'Speaking of which.' she thought as she glanced towards the crowd, where she could see the boy standing there as though nothing had happened just a month ago. 'I need to get a hold of that medicine.' she told herself as she glanced towards Trunks, wondering if he had the medicine on him. 'When the invasion starts I'll find out.'

Looking back towards the arena, she was turned her head in time to watch Karin jump into the sky; far above the arena's highest building. 'Impressive, but she just made herself an easy target.' she smirked believing that the fight was going to end soon. However, she was proven wrong when Karin began to move through the air; weaving around Gaara's attacks like she was flying. 'Just what is this girl anyway? That position should have left her defenseless.'

When Karin landed a hit on Gaara and dodge his counter attack, Temari saw that Gaara's protective shell was broken before he hit one of the trees. 'With that kind of strength at her disposal, Gaara's going to forget about the plan and transform.' she thought expecting the Kusagakure genin to attack.

But when the girl didn't move to take advantage of her downed opponent, it surprised Temari; as no Ninja would allow their opponent the time to recover after and attack. 'What is she playing at?' she asked herself as she watched Gaara restore his sand shell around his body and walk towards Karin. A ring of sand surrounding him while it constantly circled his form.

The look that he was directing her way, making it clear that he was going to go for the kill.

'That's it Gaara.' Temari nodded to herself. 'Take her out quickly, then we can go ahead and destroy Konoha.'

Since watching Karin's movements had proven that the girl wasn't going to get taken down too easily. Temari wasn't all that surprise when she began dodging Gaara's sand clumps or even using her speed to determine his attack stength from what are usually blind spots. When the Kusagakure shinobi anticipated the volley of attacks that came from her left she knew that Gaara was planning on boxing her in to use his Sabaku Soso.

The full body defense that the dark-haired girl employed to push the sand away though did surprise her a little; she had dodge Gaara's sand doing a similar attack but she never thought she would be able do a full body version of it.

'Damn it! Now she's on the move again.' she cursed as she bit her lower lips again. Wondering if Gaara would stay coherent enough to plan against his opponents next attack. But her worries proved unneccessary when Karin had gotten past Gaara's defenses and attacked; her fist had gone through his head, his body turned to sand.

'Yes!' The Suna kunoichi thought as Gaara trapped Karin in his sand. 'Looks like I worried for nothing.' she told herself before shaking her head knowing full well what will come next. 'Sorry kid, but this is the end of the line for you.'

Once Gaara had used Sabaku Soso, she turned towards Trunks to see his reaction and see if she could use it; get him to give her the medicine in his grief. So when she saw he didn't even react, Temari was somewhat surprise and suspicious.

'I never pegged him as being this cold.' she thought before a bright light from the arena had her turning back towards the field. 'What is this?' she asked herself as standing in front of Gaara, bathed in a white aura was Karin looking as though nothing had happened. 'That's impossible, Gaara's attack should have crushed her to death, unless she used a substitution or a clone.'

What happened next had Temari's blood running cold. Because after an exchange of a couple of words Gaara, surrounded himself in his sand shield, "Damn it! He couldn't be transforming could he?" she asked herself in a whisper, before gulping when she noticed that the third eye hadn't disappeared.

"He's completely forgotten about the plan." she whispered again getting the attention of the genin around her. Looking towards the crowd, Temari spotted Kankuro and Baki both looking on with the same fear in their faces that she was sure she had on her own.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back of the crowd with a black cloak and white mask on, Kabuto frown at the turn of events in the fight between Gaara and Karin. 'Looks like Karin-chan is a lot more powerful than I gave her credit for.' he thought as he waited for Gaara to finish his transformation. 'No matter. We've already prepared for this.'<p>

Looking towards the Kage's sitting area, he saw the two members of the sound four return and knew it was time to begin. Concentrating his chakra but being careful not to draw any attention to himself. He brought his left hand up and placed it gently on the shoulder of the older man sitting in front of him.

Immediately transferring his chakra into the mans body; putting him under a genjutsu. 'Now for the others.' he said as he looked towards his side and spotted the closes sound nin in disguise giving him a small nod to tell him they were about to start. Bringing out his right hand he formed a hand seal and started to expand his genjutsu to put everyone in the crowd to sleep.

However, when he was halfway done with his technique, Gaara's sand shield burst open and his body expanded quickly causing the people around him to start to panic and jump to their feet. The man sitting next to the one he put asleep had knocked his hands away breaking the genjutsu as he and the rest of the crowd turned to run.

To keep himself from being trampled as the civilians tried to escape, Kabuto had jumped back and placed himself against the wall. All the while glaring at Gaara's full transformation, 'You damn brat! If we didn't need you for this invasion I would kill you.' he thought hatefully as people kept brushing against him.

On particular brush had moved him to the side and gave him a view of Kakashi and Gai as they pushed their way through the panicking crowd, heading towards the genin that had participated in the exam. From his position, he saw that Naruto and Sasuke were having an arguement as Naruto tried to move towards the arena to help Karin and Sasuke stopped him.

'Hmph, what could you possibly do?' he thought with annoyance, not knowing about Naruto's training.

"**DIE!**" he heard Shukaku scream as it lifted its right paw; drawing Kabuto's attention to the arena's wall where he could see Karin standing.

"Karin-chan!" Sakura screamed for her friend as Naruto and Sasuke turned to look.

What happened next through Kabuto for a loop, as Shukaku's massive body is thrown backwards and forced to strand on its hind legs; it's jaw pointed toward the sky. The new turn of events caused the panicking people around him to stop and stare at the beast; turning his head from Shukaku, Kabuto looked back to where its head was before and felt his eyes open widen in shock.

'She can fly too?' he asked himself as he heard Karin tell Gaara that he had only made himself an easy target, as she slowly lowered her leg. 'Orochimaru-sama we may have gotten ourselves in more than we can handle.' he thought as he shook away his shock and formed the hand seals for the sleep genjutsu from before, as Karin began to beat on Shukaku's body.

* * *

><p>"No way." Naruto whispered as his hold held on to Sasuke's collar from their argument slackened. "She completely shut him down."<p>

"Ah." Sasuke agreed as he let go of the blonds collar, pushing Naruto's slack hand away from his. "She's definitely a lot stronger than we all thought."

"H-how can you be so calm about all this?" Ino asked with a stutter while she looked towards team seven; seeing them be completely calm about the situation. "She took on a giant monster and defeat it like it was nothing!" she exclaimed when they didn't respond right away.

"That's because Karin's their friend." Kakashi answered from behind the trio as he and Gai stopped behind them.

"Hmm." Sakura hummed in agreement as Karin beat on the Biju's body. "I've sparred against Karin for a month now and I know that no matter what happens Karin will always be our friend."

"You've been training with Karin-san?" Lee asked with shock in his voice.

"Ah-huh." Sakura answered without hesitation.

"All of you?"

"Yes, all of us." Sakura replied with a nod. "We've all been living with her and Trunks for the past month."

"T-that would explain why I haven't seen a lot of you." Ino said as she turned to see Karin stop attacking and, the Biju shrunk until only Gaara was left. "But do you really trust her so much that her power doesn't scare you?" she asked her gazed fixed on the dark haired girl, as she landed on the sand and moved towards Gaara.

"I am afraid." Sakura responded with a small shake of her head. "How can't I be? When I'm faced with someone who can take on a giant monster like it was nothing." she admitted as she bit her lower lip. "But I believe in Karin, so I'm willing to put my fear aside and just be her friend." at the end of her sentenced she glanced towards Naruto to make sure he understood that she meant him as well.

"Hahahahaha." Naruto laughed as he placed his hands behind his back. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about, like Sakura-chan said Karin-chan is Karin-chan so she'll be fine."

"Says the guy who tried to jump into the field without a plan." Sasuke responded with a shake of his head.

"At least I was willing to jump in." Naruto accused as he turned to his rival and brought his hands to his side clenching them into fist. "You didn't even want to try!"

"I was trying to come up with a plan that won't have gotten us all killed." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, you couldn't even get in there with that barrier Trunks put up."

"Of course I- barrier?" the blond trailed off an asked. "What barrier?"

Not bothering to answer verbally, Sasuke took out one of his kunai and threw it towards the field where Karin was talking to Gaara; only for it to bounce off the air and hit the ground.

"Are you guys sure they aren't monsters?" Choji asked with a hesitant tone.

"Of course they aren't!" Lee answered for them with a confident nod. "No monster would go out of its way to help someone just because they were ask- huh?" he trailed off as he saw feathers falling from the sky. "What's going o-on?" he asked as he started to feel woozy.

"Kakashi is this?" Gai asked his friend as he watched Lee fall asleep.

"Genjustu." Kakashi answered back as he, Sasuke, Sakura, Gai and Hinata brought their hands up making a hand seal.

"Kai!" they called out together as multiple cloaked nin through off their disguises and began to attack all the shinobi that had avoided being caught in the genjutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she, Hinata and Sasuke moved towards their unconscious friends and poured chakra into their bodies rousing them from their sleep.

"Oto and Suna have joined forces to attack us." Kakashi explained as he watched nin battle around them, their kunai clashing with audible clicks. "I want all of you to get out here, and head towards the emergency shelter. Take any civilian you see with-"

"I won't let that happen!" a sound shinobi yelled as he jumped at Kakashi from behind, kunai drawn back to attack.

Reaching for his kunai pouch while turning, Kakashi could tell that he wasn't going to make it without getting slashed. So as he moved his body to avoid the attack he was surprise when a turtle shell flew pass him and smashing into the sound nin's face; throwing him back into a somersault before he hit the ground unconscious.

"S-sakura!" Ino said as she saw her friend and rival in a new light. 'She took that guy out like he was nothing.' she thought.

"Kakashi-sensei once we get Hinata to the shelter we'll be coming back for you." Sakura said as she straighten up with a look of determination on her face. "So you better make sure you don't die!"

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed, agreeing with a nod before and explosion at the highest point of the arena diverted their attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes earlier<strong>

Watching Gaara crawl away from her with a look of fear in his eyes Karin, raised her hands in front of her in what she hopes he would see as a placating gesture.

"Gaara calm down." she began gently. "I'm not gonna hurt, I just want to talk."

"Your lying!" he yelled back at her with a shake of his head. "You just want to kill me like everyone else does! Just like Yashamaru!"

"Yashamaru?" she asked and saw as he winced, making it obvious he did not mean to let her know that. "Gaara, I don't know who Yashamaru is but I swear I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

"Why?" he asked as he got to his feet, the sand surrounding the arena reacting to his will, as it began to move. "Why would you want to become my friend? Why would you want a monster as your friend?"

"Your not a monster!" Karin yelled back as she felt her self becoming angry. "So don't go around calling yourself one."

"You don't know anything!" he replied and with a gestured he had the sand under her feet move up and make a grab for her. "You've probably lived your whole life with your parents, getting what you wanted and being loved just for being you." he argued as he trapped her in sand.

"Your right." Karin said as she looked him in the eyes. "I don't know how you feel. Other than a few personal tragedies in my life I haven't really suffered like you have." she admitted thinking about what happened to her mother so long ago. "But Gaara, no one should have to live a their life like you did. Being isolated from people because they are afraid of something you couldn't control; having them look at you like you're a monster when all you want is for them to care about, to love you."

"Ugh!" Gaara grunted as his eyes widen slightly. "I don't need anyone's love but my own."

"Your wrong." Karin replied with a shake of her head. "You need people to see you for you and not the Biju that's sealed in your body. If anyone of the people in your life had chosen you over the village, I'm positive that you would have lived a different life."

"That makes no sense." He answered with a shake of his head.

"Of course it does!" She replied. "If you had anyone who would have chosen you above everything else, you would have had someone to protect. You would have gone through anything and everything to make sure that person was safe, you would have fought to have people see you as more than just a monster, so that person would be proud of you."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because in some ways you're a lot like my brother."

"Your brother?" Gaara asked with confusion in his voice.

"Hmm." She hummed back in return. "Your both incredibly strong and talented, your able to overcome any obstacle that's thrown at you and, you both manage to over come the monsters that plague you."

"He-" Gaara began sounding hesitant. "He has a monster sharing his body too?"

"He does." Karin replied with a nod, her lower body and arms still trapped in the sand. "The fact that you two are so much a like makes me think, No." she shook her head. "I'm positive that if you had people to support you and care about you, you would have grown up as a protector to your village."

"I-" Gaara shook his head as he released her from his sand. "I don't think that I can change, I've already done so many things, killed so many people."

"It's never too late. If your worried about doing it alone then just know that I-"

She stopped as an explosion when off on the highest point of the arena.

"What's going on?" Karin asked aloud.

"It's the invasion." Gaara answered as he look at her waiting to see her reaction. "Sunagakure and Otogakure had joined forces to destroy Konoha."

"Then we have to stop it!" Karin exclaimed as she turn towards him causing him to start in surprise. "Gaara if we don't do something a lot of people are going to die."

"..." Gaara was silent for a couple of seconds wondering is she was being sincere about them working together. "You would really trust me to-"

"Gaara!" Temari called out as she, Kankuro and Baki jumped into the arena behind him their weapons at the ready. "We have to get going, our mission can mean the difference between our attack failing or succeeding."

"Right." Gaara replied as he turned away from Karin and started towards his siblings and superior.

"Gaara?" Karin questioned him, wondering if she even made any sort of impact on the young Jinchuuriki.

"I can understand what you want me to do." Gaara replied as he reached his comrades. "But if I want to become like your brother, I can't betray my village now."

Karin sigh in response knowing that he had a point.

"Alright but since were still enemies in this conflict," she began with a smile on her face. "I'm going to knock you out the next time we meet."

"I would like to see you try." the red-head replied while smiling at her over his left shoulder before jumping to the top of the wall and heading out; his comrades close behind him.

Still looking in the direction that Gaara had gone in, she felt when Trunks landed beside her.

"Where should we start?" Karin asked as she turned to him, her mind already made up about what they would do.

"Let's head into the village first, the invading shinobi are already breaking through Konoha's defenses and the rest of the ninja's are busy helping the civilians escape." Trunks explained as he lifted off into the air. "We'll come back once Konoha starts their counter attack."

"Ah." Karin replied as they both flew off towards Konoha's center.

* * *

><p>Sitting together on the highest point of the arena, Taisetsuna and Sarutobi were looking at Zaisan with suspicion in their eyes. As not to long ago Karin had defeated Gaara in his transformed Biju state and demonstrated two Kage level techniques from two completely different countries.<p>

"Morikage, what is the meaning of this? Why would you hold back such a powerful shinobi with techniques that only Kages have been know for using? Why choose now to reveal them now?" Sarutobi demand wanting to know what she was playing at. 'After all, if the girl is this powerful and the young man is her teacher then just how did they learn these techniques?' he wondered to himself.

"That's classified." Zaisan answered not knowing what to say to keep her cover. When she looked towards the two Kage she knew from the looks in their eyes that wouldn't cover it, 'What else can I say? They're not really my shinobi at all, they're just strangers I decided to use for my villages benefit.' she thought sarcastically knowing how that would go down. 'But still just how strong are they, and is Trunks really stronger than Karin is?'

"Classified?" Sarutobi asked with a frown, not liking her answer. "Then at least tell me you didn't steal the techniques from Kumo and Iwa because once word gets out they won't stop until they find out how you did it."

"I'm sorry, but our former Morikage made it classified for a reason." Zaisan answered with a shake of her head. "Besides, there was no mention of Gaara being Suna's Jinchuuriki. If Karin wasn't such an exceptional shinobi she would have been dead when he transformed."

"True." Sarutobi relented knowing full well why there was no mention of Gaara as a Jinchuuriki. 'After all, you don't reveal your potential trump card until your ready to use it.' he thought before letting out a sigh. "You know perfectly well why a village hides there Jinchuuriki." he continued with a shake of his head. "I know for a fact that other than the Sanbi every other tailed beast is still within its host. So tell me Morikage, is Kurosaki a jinchuuriki?"

"No." Zaisan answered seeing no reason to lie in this situation, while she had her people look for the three tails after word of Yagura's death spread to her village; they never found any sign of the beast. "Karin is just that talented of a shinobi." she finished as she turned her head back to the arena.

Suddenly, the two Sunagakure guards moved; running forward while taking out a smoke bomb each; throwing it at the ground. The two bombs made a loud explosion as they release a large amount of smoke, hiding them from prying eyes.

"Kazekage, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked his eyes on his other guest, as he got to his feet. "Are both of you collaborating together?" he asked as he glanced back at Zaisan, but when he saw the surprise on her face and that of her guards, he knew she wasn't in on this.

Instead of answering, the Kazekage pulled out a set of Kunai and threw them at Zaisan; who threw herself of her chair into a roll coming up to her feet at the edge of the sitting area her tanto drawn.

"Kisama!" Mara and her sister Lara yelled in unison; as they each pulled out their tanto's and moved to their leaders side. "Don't think you're going to get away with this." Mara continued as she ran forward to attack. Sensisng movement coming through the smoke, the anbu jumped back just in time as multiple kunai flew through the smoke aimed at her, Zaisan, Lara and Sarutobi's guard.

While the three Kusagakure shinobi dodge the kunai thrown their way, the Konoha shinobi wasn't so lucky as he wa struck twice in the chest and thrown back against the wall.

"Agh!" Sarutobi grunted as he saw his subordinate hit the wall.

"H-hokage-sama, y-you need to run!" he let out as he slid down the wall.

"Look out!" Zaisan yelled as she saw Taisetsuna move behind Sarutobi grabbing him around the neck and raising a kunai to his face.

Holding the kunai firmly to the Hokage's throat, Taisetsuna expected Zaisan to stay in place as to not forfeit the old man's life. So seeing her make one-handed hand seals as she ran at him caught him by surprise, specially when the ground beneath him froze over and hundreds of needles shot up forcing him to jump on the roof top without Sarutobi.

'Tsk.' he thought reprimanding himself for taking the Morikage lightly. 'She's an ice style user after all, her kekkei genkai will prove a problem.'

As he finished that thought; Sarutobi and Zaisan jumped up on the roof top across from him.

"Taisetsuna, why are you aligning yourself with the Otogakure? What did they promise you?" Zaisan asked wanting an answer from her rival.

"Offer me?" Taisetsuna asked in reply. "Alot of things, but after I found out that they were planning on taking most of the profit I decided to quit." he told them confusing them as he reached for his hat and took it off. "So I had to kill him." Orochimaru finished with a wide smile.

"You Bast-" Zaisan began but stops when four shinobi moved from within the smoke; positioning themselves on all four corners, trapping them inside a square. "Ugh! Mara, Lara help out against the invading forces. The Hokage and I will take care of Orochimaru and his lackeys." she order quickly as she saw her own guards jump on the roof top and begin to head her way.

"Hai, Morikage-sama!" the twins stated as they changed direction and head towards the arena.

"Huh?" Tayuya commented as she watched the two go. "And here I was looking forward to killing them."

"You'll get your chance later." Jirobo replied good naturedly. "Right now let's get to work."

"Ah." Sakon replied as he and the others preformed hand seals. "I guess I'll just have to relieve my stress later."

As the four talked and made their hand seals, the anbu assign to protect the arena during the exam had jumped on the roof top and ran forward; trying to stop them before they got to far. One of the anbu dressed in a black cloak had proven as the fastest member in his group as he was ahead of the others by a good margin had just reached the edge of the square that's formed by the four sound nins when they activated their jutsu.

"**Ninpou: Shishi Enji!**" the four called out as they fell to their knees and struck the ground creating a visible purple barrier, around Orochimaru and the two Kages; cutting the anbu in the black cloak in half while setting both parts of his body on fire.

"Hehe." Kidomaru chuckled with glee. "That was fun, do you think the others will try to break through?"

"After that display, I doubt that trash would even bother." Sakon replied as the four held the barrier in place.

The rest of the anbu had stopped a distance behind the force field, as the leader dressed in a white cloak analyzed the barrier.

"It's an impenetrable barrier." he concluded as they all stood watch knowing they wouldn't be able to get in.

* * *

><p>Running around Konoha with Hinata on Kiba's back and, Chouji and Shikamaru at her side. Ino watched as Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and, Lee took point attacking all the Suna shinobi that Hinata and Kiba detected. Watching Sakura duck under a punch thrown at her by a Suna nin, before placing her left hand on the ground and kicking backwards with her right leg until her foot connected with his face; had Ino feeling wary. While the Sand nin to stumble back, Sakura brought her leg back under her and jumped forward punching him on the top of the head.<p>

The force of the punch through the enemy nin to the ground face first; hitting it with an audible crack as his nose broke; using her momentum Sakura perform a somersault and land on the mans, knocking him unconciouse.

Jumping off the Sand nin's back Sakura proceed to run forward to the shelter with the rest of the main fighters of their group.

'Just one month.' Ino thought as she looked at Sakura's back. 'In just one short month you completely changed. Becoming stronger, faster and more confident.' she thought as she saw the way she talked to Sasuke and the others. 'But Sakura don't you dare think that I'll let you have Sasuke, or even allow myself let you be stronger than me.' she promised to herself as they moved along.

"M-minasan!" Hinata called out getting everyone's attention. "Were going to have company soon, 14 shinobi approaching quickly from six o'clock."

"Kiba, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru you go on ahead and take Hinata to the shelter." Sasuke responded as he slowed down to run at their side. "We'll stay back and fight the enemy shinobi to buy you sometime."

"Roger that!" Shikamaru answered as he took point. "Just make sure you don't die you hear, it's gonna be bothersome to explain what happen to you guys."

"Hmph, like we would." Sasuke replied as Naruto, Sakura Lee and Tenten slowed down and the group that was on the back sped up.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as turned to look back at him. "Be careful!"

"You got it!" the blond replied as Kiba and the others turned a corner disappearing from sight. While they kept running straight taking the straight route, that left them in clear sight of their pursuers. It hadn't taken long for the enemy shinobi to catch up and over taken them as they hadn't been making an effort to escape, so when they found themselves surrounded by the 14 Sound nin they moved into a Manji formation.

With their weapon of choice at the ready and their backs to each other, the Konoha genin waited for the enemy to make the first move.

"Tsk!" the apparent leader of the group spoke up as he looked the five genin over. "Your nothing more than a bunch of brats. Those Sand nins have to be nothing but scum if they got taken out by the likes of you." he said before holding up a hand gestured forward. "Take them!"

The Sound nins waste to no time as they all moved as one, looking to overwhelm them in an instant.

Seeing her chance, Tenten pulled out her summoning scroll and threw it to surround her and her friends as she preformed the proper hand seals and released it. Summoning hundreds of weapons that went in every direction towards the incoming shinobi, most of them jumped into the air to dodge but three of them weren't so lucky as they're impaled to death.

As the Sound nins jumped to avoid the attack, Sakura, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke followed after them catching them by surprise; as they were still underestimating their skill.

Jumping in front of two of the sound nin, Lee spun around in the air as he attacked.

"**Konoha Senpu!**" he called out as he kicked out of the air to crash through a nearby wall, before grabbing the incoming counter punch from the other shinobi and pulling himself behind the man. Grabbing the mans shoulders and throwing himself back, he pulled him back with him until he was above the man and delivered a punch to the back of his head. Sending Sound nin crashing into the ground, before he landed in crouch.

At the same time Naruto had created eight clones and had six of them grab the arms of three of the enemy nins. While he and the other two clones grabbed them by their shoulders and flipped themselves above, "**Uzumaki Takedown!**" they all called out as they kicked down on their opponents backs, while the rest of the clones threw them to the ground to crash into the ground with audible cracks as they hit.

Sakura had taken out two of her kunai's with explosive tags attached and began to spin as she jumped between two shinobi, making her look like a whirlwind of cheery blossoms as she passed them by. Stabbing them in the shoulders and flipping around before kicking them in the back through the hole Lee had made; as she perform the hand seals to have the paper tags explode.

Sasuke being the only member of team seven still wearing his turtle shell removed it as he ascended and used it to bash the first shinobi he reach to the side. Placing his feet on the turtle shell, he pushed off towards the second shinobi; somersaulted forward and dropped kicked him in the face as he perform hand seals.

"**Katon: Gyokakyu No Jutsu!**" Sasuke called out as he pushed off the shinobi's face and spun around in mid-air. Shotting a fire-ball at the shinobi farthest away from him, the force of the attack throwing the enemy back into a roof top where he bounced off several times and fell off the other side; his body badly burn.

Landing on top of a roof top, the leader of the Sound shinobi looked on in disbelief as the five genin regrouped. Having taken out his whole group with the ease of a group of jounin level shinobi, 'What the hell is this?' he thought as they turned to him already looking to take him down.

Deciding to cut his losses, he turned and jumped away; knowing that he would need back up if he was going to take them. But he didn't get far as a chain had wrapped itself around his ankle and went taught; causing him to lose his balance and start falling towards the ground. However before he could hit the ground, the chained was pulled back and he was hit in the back of the head causing him to lose consciousness before he hit the ground.

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Tenten commented as she put her pole down after she smacked the enemy leader in the back of the head. "Anyway let's get going, I want to make sure Hinata's alright."

The others nodded and after Tenten collected her weapons they head off, taking a different route in case they were followed again.


	61. Chapter 61

**This chapter needs a lot of editing so I'll go over it later to fix any mistakes that I need too. Though I also feel that maybe I should change some parts of the chapter since a lot of what I had happen makes me think I'm jumping the shark with this one. As always tell me what you guys think and I'll see if I need to actually write the chapter all over again.  
><strong>

**Edit: Well I finished editing this chapter as best as I could. I also added the translations of the Japanese techniques to the story at the suggestion of someone who has been giving me some great advice for it. Optimus610, I would like to say thank you and if you could continue with the advice in the future, its very much appreciated. Here's hoping everyone enjoys this update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

Following after Baki as he led them through the forest, to the secret entrance to the anbu headquarters, Temari watched Gaara closely. 'I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed before.' she thought as she grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself forward. 'He's usually so intense, making it impossible for anyone to approach him.'

But it wasn't just that he was more relaxed, he looked like he was making an effort to get along with them. By not ordering them around as he used to and even allowing Baki to take the lead in their mission, 'Just what did that girl say to you Gaara.' Temari thought as she decided to speak up.

"Gaar-"

"Damn." Baki cussed as he landed on a tree branch and turned; pulling out a Kunai. "You three go on ahead, I'll handle out pursuer." he ordered the three genin as they landed on a tree branch further away from him.

"How many are there?" Gaara asked surprising Temari further.

"Two of them." Baki answered with a quick glance in Gaara's direction, wondering what was going on with the boy.

"Them one of us should stay back and help you." Gaara continued, causing them all to look at him in surprise.

"..." the three Suna nin where quiet for a second as they openly stared. However, Baki pulled himself back to the present when he felt one of his chakra markers be activated. "There's no time for that. You three get going and complete the mission, I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Sir." Temari and Kankuro said before turning back the way they were heading and jumping away, but they stopped after their second jump, when they realized Gaara wasn't following.

"Gaara, What are you doing? We have to get going!" Temari said as she looked back at her little brother.

"You two go ahead," Gaara responded after a second. "I'll stay behind and help Baki."

"You idiot!" Kankuro spoke up as he grimaced. "Do you think we could even succeed in this mission without you?" he asked before jumping back on the tree branch Gaara was standing on, landing on his left side. "They gave us this mission because of how strong your abilities are, you staying back here will only get us killed."

"Kankuro?" Temari asked wondering when he gathered the courage to stand up to Gaara.

"Then just wait for us." Gaara answered without a hint of hesitation. "Once Baki and I defeat our pursuers we'll come to your aid."

"Grr!" Kankuro growled as he grabbed Gaara by his left shoulder and turned him to look at him. "Were heading to an enemy base, even if you do manage to defeat those guys quickly Temari and I won't be able to do anything."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Gaara asked a frown on his face. "Other than creating a clone that could get taken out and leaving you without back up I don't have any other options."

"Of course you do." Kankuro replied as he let go of Gaara's shoulder and grabbed the bandages around his torso. "You go ahead with Temari and I'll stay behind with Baki. That way I can be sure that Temari will be okay."

"But I-"

"But nothing." Kankuro interrupted Gaara with a shake of his head as he could see two figures moving through the trees towards them. "Just listen to your big brother for once and go."

Seeing the two konoha shinobi approaching, Gaara nodded to Kankuro and jumped to Temari's side; before the two took off to complete they're mission.

"Why did you do that?" Baki asked his student, while Kankuro pulled off his puppet from his back. "I've never known you to stand up to Gaara."

"It's because I'm his big brother." Kankuro answered. "So I have to set an example for him right?."

"Hmph." Baki replied with a smirk. "I suppose if Gaara's going to put his all into protecting the village them so should we." he stated as Genma and Shino landed on a tree branch several meters away.

"Ah."

"I just hope his blood lust doesn't get the better of him again." Baki added as the instructor from the chunin exam and the Aburame boy landed a few meters in front of them.

"So do I." Kankuro whispered under his breathe as he gulped, hoping that he wouldn't have to see the Biju again that day.

* * *

><p>Following after Gaara, Temari studied him as he led the way.<p>

'What's going on here?' she asked herself as she tried to see if this was truly Gaara. 'To go so far as to offer to stay behind and fight along side Baki-san over killing all the Anbu. That's not what the Gaara I know would do.' she concluded and placed a hand on her fan as she decided to bring it up.

"Who are you?" Temari asked out loud with a cold voice, making it clear that she was making a threat.

When Gaara only glanced back at her over his shoulder before continuing on without responding, Temari got angry; pulled her fan from its sheathe on her back and unfurled it, swinging it out towards Gaara. The swing of the fan, launched a powerful wave of air as warning; that if Gaara hadn't brought up his sand behind him as a wall when he landed on the next branch. Would have thrown him straight through several tree limbs and towards the ground.

Landing several meters behind, Temari glared at the wall as it receded into the gourde, revealing Gaara looking back at her with a look that she knows all to well. As she has seen him directing that look towards many of the people who became his victims, 'Could I have made a mistake?' she thought before she saw Gaara visibly calm down without her having to try to placate him. 'I guess not.'

"So who are you really?" Temari asked again as she prepared her fan for a more powerful attack. "Because passing up killing so many people just to protect one person isn't something Gaara would do."

"I am Gaara." the red head responded, doing his best to keep his voice calm, but his frustration still shined through.

"Don't lie to me!" Temari demanded before baring her teeth in a grimace. "The Gaara I know isn't so concern with the lives of others and he certainly wouldn't allow Kankuro to order him around."

"Tsk." Gaara let out with a roll of his eyes. "Who else do you know that uses sand like I do?" he asked rhetorically, wanting to end this ridiculous argument as soon as possible.

"Gee let me think." Temari said sarcastically. "Oh that's right our Kazekage uses a similar technique and considering the fact that I just saw Kurosaki use two techniques that have only been in the possessions of Kage level shinobi," She continued. "I wouldn't put it pass her to have figured out Gaara's jutsu and used it to replace him." Temari explained as she showed the second moon on her fan.

"Now why don't you stop this farce and tell me," her voice had begun rising in volume until. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" she screamed.

Gaara was shocked at her words and the anger that Temari showed in her face, when she questioned him.

'Is she really worried about me?' he asked himself.

His shock had him hesitate and, Temari took his silence as admittance that he wasn't himself and attacked; swing her fan she launched her wind jutsu once more, its power greatly increased by the use of the second moon. Jumping back as the powerful winds came at him Gaara used his sand to cover his body, as the attack hit and threw him through the tree branches before crashing into the ground.

The sand had cushioned his fall and as he laid on the ground; he used it to burrow underground while he created a sand clone to distract Temari and, his third eye technique to keep an eye on things.

'So far so good.' he thought as the clone retaliated, by having the sand that was surrounding it; move towards the tree Temari was standing on and cut it down, forcing her to jump away.

As Temari was jumping away, Gaara followed after her under ground while his clone attacked; sending tendrils of sand towards the air-borne girl.

"That's not gonna work." Termari commented as she opened her fan completely and used it to fly around the trees avoiding the tendrils as they made a grab for her. "Specially if your trying to grab me. Which by the way isn't something Gaara would do."

"That's because I don't want to hurt you." The clone replied as it jumped up on the trees after her, while using his hands to increase the speed of the grabs. "Kankuro entrusted me with your safety."

Watching with the third eye, Gaara saw Temari frown at his clone as she moved more erratically around trees to dodge its attacks. When his clone started to lead her towards towards him, Gaara took his chance and attacked. Turning the ground above him into sand, he commanded it to shoot into the air like a geyser, hitting Temari's fan from below.

"Aaah!" Temari screamed as she got knocked off from her fan and, sand moved to encompass her form, cutting her screaming short.

Jumping from the hole that was left when he had attacked Temari, Gaara dissipated his sand clone before bring the sand holding Temari towards him. With a gesture of his right hand, the sand moved and freed the blonde's head, while keeping the rest of her body trapped.

Temari gasped for air as she was released, before glaring at what she thought was a fake that was trying to stop their plans against Konoha, while holding her brother hostage.

"So now what? Are you going to kill? Or torture me for information?" She questioned.

"No." Gaara responded with sigh. "Were going to finish our mission and stop Konoha's Anbu from retaliating."

"Tsk." Temari let out as she rolled her eyes at him. "You're not going to fool me into thinking your Gaara, by just telling me something you just learned. So stop the act and talk to me as your real self."

"I am Gaara!" the red head exclaimed as he glared at his strong willed sister, the urge to command his sand to crush her in it's grasp growing by the second.

"If your Gaara then prove it?" Temari asked in response, thinking that their was nothing he could tell her otherwise.

Taking a deep breath to quell his urge to kill her, Gaara let it out and, told her about the night Yashamaru had attacked him with the intent of killing him. How after injuring him with his Sabaku Kyu, Yashamaru had told him about how much he hated him. How their mother had named him Gaara not because of her love for him but for the hatred she had for the village, before trying to blow himself up and kill Gaara in the process.

"That's impossible." Temari replied with a shake of her head, her voice shaky.

"How is it impossible?" Gaara asked as he released her from his Sabaku Kyu, knowing she wouldn't be able to do much to him without her fan.

"Yashamaru-Ojisan(uncle) would never had attacked you." She denied fiercely, with a shake of her head. "He loved you above anyone else, since you were the person mother gave her life to protect."

"..." Gaara was silent, just staring back at her with a blank look on his face.

"There's no way he was the person who attacked you that night," she denied once more. "Yashamaru-Ojisan was killed in a mission that he was given when he was sent to investigate Konoha." She explained her words full of conviction. "All the reports state so."

"The reports are wrong." Gaara replied with a tone that broached no argument. "Yashamaru tried to kill me, he told me about how much mother hated me, how much **he** hated me." he explained to her as his voice lowered to a whisper. "When all I wanted was for him to acknowledge me."

When he finished Temari stayed quiet as she looked him over and she went over in her head what he told her.

'No wonder he's been so crazy.' she told herself as she looked down to her feet. 'Kankuro and I were always ordered not to interact with Gaara because we were told he was dangerous. So it was always Yashamaru-Ojisan who told us about him, how he was only just misunderstood.' she thought before shaking her head. 'But if he did attack Gaara and told him all those things...'

"Gaara," she spoke out loud as she looked back up into his eyes. "I know that I just attacked you, that I accuse you of not being yourself." she began. "But I want to make a promise to you right now."

"A promise?"

"Hmm." Temari hummed with a nod of her head. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Even if you choose to become the monster everyone keeps labeling you as, I'll stay by your side."

"You..." Gaara began to say, before stopping and staring back at her in disbelief. 'Why are they all trying to reach out to me now?' he asked himself as Temari spoke.

"I'm your sister." She stated with another nod. "But this whole time, because of orders given to me by our father, I've kept my distance from you." Temari explained as she stepped closer to him. "But I'm no longer going to listen to anyone who would give me an order that will end up hurting you." she finished as she stood in front of her younger brother and drew him into a hug. "This has been a long time coming but, Gaara you should know that I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Temari," Gaara replied as he felt tears drip on his face. "I, we should get going. We've already wasted enough time here." he continued not knowing what to say to her declaration and needing a distraction.

"Right." Temari said as she pulled away and wipe her eyes. "Let me retrieve my fan and then lets stop Konoha's anbu from retaliating."

* * *

><p>On top of Konoha's arena, Orochimaru stood in a face off against the third Hokage and the fourth Morikage. His attention however was completely directed towards his old master, who had taught him the ninja arts since the day he graduate from the academy.<p>

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru laughed as smile graced his lips. "To think that I would get to fight you again."

"Oi!" Zaisan spoke up with some annoyance. "I'm here as well, so don't think that things are going to go your way."

"Hmph." Orochimaru let out as he shook his head. "You new generation Kage's are all the same, so impudent and ready to jump into a fight at a drop of a hat." he stated. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and just stay out of this one? After all, you don't have anything to gain from fighting me."

"Maybe I don't." Zaisan replied and quickly made one handed seals with her left hand, creating ice sebons in the air. "But I'm not about to stand by and let you do as you please!" she exclaimed while grabbing the sebons and throwing them at one of the sounds fours back.

As the sebons approached Sakon's back, Ukon pulled his arms from his brothers body and grabbed two kunai from their pouch and used them to deflect all the sebons to the side.

"Sakon! Raise the barrier from the inside." Uko called to his brother.

Nodding Sakon poured more of his chakra into the barrier, with a small cry of excursion. Seeing their leader creating the barrier prompted Tayuya, Kidomaru and Jirobo to do the same.

"Hmph, I picked the wrong one." Zaisan commented as she saw Orochimaru getting ready to attack.

"Hmm." Sarutobi hummed as he saw them put up the barrier. "Looks like we won't be escaping so easily."

"Now that I think about it." Orochimaru commented as he gave Zaisan a glance; tensing up for an attack. "You being here is boom for my side, since the old man won't be able to go all out."

"Morikage," Sarutobi began as he too tensed up to attack. "Follow my lead and use your jutsu to support my attacks."

"Why would-" Ziasan began to argue but the look that he gave her, made her stop. 'Right, he knows Orochimaru and his tactics better than anyone.' she thought and nodded at him in confirmation.

Running at Orochimaru, Sarutobi preformed hand seals as his former student moved to intercept him.

"**Nipou: Kawara Shuriken!(Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken!)**" Sarutobi called out as he finished the seals, causing the roofs tiles to rise into the air and begin spinning incredibly quickly; before being launched at Orochimaru's running form.

"Not good enough!" Orochimaru called out as he jumped in the air, dodging the attack and preformed a hand seal. "**Sen'eijashu!(Hidden Shadow Snake hands!)**" he yelled and opened his mouth wide; his tongue extend out towards Sarutobi, becoming a snake and grabbing him by the neck. "Your getting slow in your old age." Orochimaru taunted as he reached the height of his jump and gravity began to pull him down.

Suddenly the struggling Sarutobi's body began to turn to mud and melt slowly.

'A replacement.' Orochimaru thought and began to withdraw his tongue.

"**Hyoton: Hyoro No Jutsu!(Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique!)**" Zaisan yelled as she slammed her left hand on the ground; causing a pillar of ice to rise from the ground and trap Orochimaru's tongue on the replacement jutsu.

"Augh!" Orochimaru grunted he felt the cold on his tongue run all the way to his body. "You bitch-" he began to yell as he landed on the ground, only to notice a figure at his side. "You-"

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga!(Earth Release: Earth Flow River!)**" Sarutobi called out and, the ground underneath Orochimaru turned into a river of mud pushing him down the side of the roof.

"That won't work on me!" the Sannin said again as he slid down the roof top, putting chakra into his feet he tried to slow his decent as but as he slid down; his tongue went taut and he lost his balance, falling face first into the mud.

"**Doton: Doryudan!(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!)**" Sarutobi called out again as he took advantage of Orochimaru's down position. The mud river he had created rose up at it's base, in the form of a dragons head; that opened its mouth wide, shooting out clumps of mud the size of a soccer ball at Orochimaru.

"**Karyudan!(Fire Dragon Bulltet!)**" the third called out next and release a stream of flames from his mouth.

Zaisan seeing a chance to help the Hokage, had run to the other side of the mud dragons head as it started to open it mouth and attack. Placing her tanto back on it's sheathe; she preformed the hand seals for her technique and called out as Sarutobi preformed Karyudan.

"**Futon: Reppusho!(Wind Release: Gale Palm!)**" the Morikage called out while she clapped her hands together, releasing a powerful gale that mixed in with the burning mud; causing the fire to become more powerful and turn the mud into something closer to lava, just as it made contact with Orochimaru's down form.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru yelled and withered as the fire roasted his body, making the smell of cooking flesh rise up in the air. Once the attacked stopped, most of Orochimaru's clothes had been burned from his body, leaving bright red lacerations on his skin, his long hair was burnt down to the roots leaving him completely bald.

"Hmm, augh!" Orochima let out as he brought his hands to his sides and started pushing himself up to his knees. "Y-you- " he grunted as he glared at Zaisan. "I-i'll m-make you pay for this." he stuttered out.

"Just give it up." Zaisan replied as she withdrew her tanto and held it in front of her. "Between the two of us you don't have what it takes to win this fight."

"GRRRR!" the Sannin growled as his glare intensified. "DO YOU THINK YOU'VE WON!" he screamed in rage as he picked up a partially melted kunai and cut off his stretched out tongue. "This isn't over yet!" he continued before his jaw dislocated itself, opening his mouth wide enough to swallow a baby.

"What?!" Zaisan asked as she saw pale hands reach from within the mouth and began to stretch it further, before pulling the burnt body back as it became slack and boneless. From within the mouth Orochimaru emerged, fully clothed and covered in slime, looking as though he hadn't suffered an injury at all.

"So you've perfected that technique I see." Sarutobi commented, having know about this technique but never having seen it work so well that Orochimaru was able to stand without any difficulty afterwards. "Morikage, once we subdue him I want you to place him in ice. His metabolism won't allow him to escape or heal himself so quickly."

"Ah." Zaisan responded as she lowered her stance and from the corner of her eyes she saw Sarutobi take of his hat and cloak. Revealing the clothes that many people have come to associate with the God Of Shinobi. "I'll go first this time." she continued and ran forward, not allowing him a chance to stop her.

Jumping at Orochimaru, Zaisan preformed a hand seal with her left hand that caused the moisture in the air to freeze around her tanto into the shape of a katana; slashing down at Orochimaru as he jumped to the right to dodge. The sword cut into the tile roof and turned the ground for three meters around it into a circle of ice, landing on the ice Zaisan watched as Sarutobi engage Orochimaru in hand to hand combat. Letting fight it out Zaisan jumped out of the circle ran around the roof top slashing her sword at the ground every once in a while.

After running once around the roof top, Zaisan saw Orochimaru launched snakes from his sleeves, forcing Sarutobi away as he jumped back and use hand seals.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)**" Orochimaru called out as he released a power gust of wind that forced Sarutobi and Zaisan to hold on to the ground or be blown away into the barrier.

While the wind kept the two from moving, Orochimaru quickly preformed another set of hand seals, ones that were very familiar to Sarutobi.

'That technique, it's the seconds-' he never finished the thought as Orochimaru clapped his hands together to finish the jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Edo Tensai!(Summoning Technique: Impure World Reincarnation!)**"

With a popping sound and a cloud of smoke three coffins appeared, standing between all three shinobi. They were a light cream color, with two lines vertical lines inside a square on the top of the coffins and three different set of Kaji inside of a square below the one on the top.

"Kukukukuku." Orochimaru laughed from behind the coffins as they began to open. "Now lets put an end to this fight shall we?"

Once all three coffins opened, Zaisan gasp as she saw the faces of three men she has heard so many stories about since she was young. From the two coffins on the back, stepped out the brothers and first and second Hokage's of Konoha Senju Harashima and Senju Tobirama. While from the middle coffin step out the man that had betrayed Konoha in his belief that his clan was getting the short end of the stick, Uchiha Madara.

As soon as three stepped out of the coffins, they looked around and noticed each other as the coffins disappeared into thin air.

"Madara." Harashima said as he warily looked at his long time rival.

"Harashima, Tobirama." Madara greeted in turn, as he looked at his hands. "Looks like someone decided to bring us together again with your despicable jutsu." he continued as he gave Tobirama a pointed look.

"Looks like." Tobirama replied with a dry tone as he narrowed his eyes at the two shinobi they were summoned to fight against. "It also seems were fighting our own." he commented to his brother, who followed his gaze towards Sarutobi and saw his Konoha headband.

"Harashima-sensei, Tobirama-taicho." Sarutobi said as he got to his feet. "It's been a long time."

"Hmm?" Harashima hummed a little in confusion as he looked the old man over, before recognition set in. "That armor," he began as a smile lit his face. "Hiruzen it looks like you've lived quite a long time."

"I've been lucky." the third Hokage replied with a smile. "But it seems my luck just ran out."

"Hmph." Madara let out as he crossed his arms. "It certainly does, doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically as he looked the two shinobi over. "Here you are against three of the most powerful shinobi that the ninja world has ever produced, and all you have for back up is some Kage from a village that's only existed for a couple of years."

"How do you know that?" Zaisan asked with suspicion in her voice; looking at Madara with trepidation.

Ignoring her and the questioning stares of the other Konoha shinobi, Madara turned his back to them and looked at the man that had summoned him to the world of the living.

"Of course." He said dryly. "Of all the people who would have summoned me to this world, it would be you, wouldn't it Orochimaru?"

"Kukukukuku." Orochimaru laughed in amusement at the former Uchiha clan leader. "I did join up with your organization for the sake of furthering my research after all." he commented with a shrug as he pulled out two Kunai with tags on them. "Now why don't we get started and destroy Konoha together?" he asked as he stepped towards his summoned shinobi.

"Madara!" Harashima exclaimed as Orochimaru approached. "What is he talking about? I know for a fact I killed you when we last fought."

"The only thing you did was win a battle that made you Konoha's leader." Madara replied with a shake of his head. "I on the other hand, was awarded with being able to read the flow of the future and plan for it accordingly."

"Bastard!" Tobirama growled out at Madara wondering what he had been doing in the world while they all thought him dead.

"Don't worry," Orochimaru said as he stopped behind him. "My plans for the future will eventually trump his, after all I already know everything about him." raising one of the kunai he had pulled from his pouch he he stabbed down aiming for Tobirama's back.

Suddenly several dozen sebon flew from the side knocking the kunai away and cutting into Orochimaru's hand before he drew back. As the sebon buried themselves into Tobirama's back Orochimaru saw as ice began to spread through out it; while his skin began to turn a bright red before quickly becoming black, as the cells died. Seeing this Orochimaru looked down to see the kunai with the personality suppressing tag frozen in a block of ice; when he felt his hand go numb he brought it up to his face and saw as it began to turn red when the frostbite set in.

"Interesting technique." Madara commented as he looked around at the dozen shapes that rose from the ground, they were all identical to the Morikage in every way except they were made from ice. "Ice cold enough to stop even the Edo Tensai," he smirked as his eyes brighten. "This looks like it will be fun."

"Sarutobi," Harashima commented as he felt his body begin to move on it's own to attack. "Looks like your luck may hold up yet."

"Ah." The third commented as he bit his finger to draw blood and preformed summoning seals. "Though I better increase those odds."

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Enkoo Enma!(Summoning Technique: Monkey King Enma!)**" Sarutobi called out as he pressed his hand to the ground summoning his long time partner and friend.

* * *

><p>Looking on in horror, the Kusagakure deserter wondered when things had gone so wrong. The invasion had started well enough, they had attacked during the second part of the chunin exams, when the security would be highly concentrated at the arena to keep the feudal lords and important civilians safe.<p>

Once the attack commenced, Gaara of Sunagakure would use his ability to turn rocks and dirt into sand, to block off all the exits of the anbu headquarters; keeping them from launching an all out counter attack after the village was evacuated. Allowing one part of the invading force to take down the Konoha shinobi that would be guarding the village, while the rest fought the shinobi at the arena. After the shinobi in the village were taken cared off, they would moved to attack the arena and finish off the rest of the ninja.

All the shinobi who had left their village and joined Otogakure, even the shinobi from Sunagakure thought the plan was sound. It gave them an in, that would allow them to become the most powerful villages in the world, giving them hope that they would be able to live a better life. One that was different from the one they have been forced to live because of the results of the last war, or lack of interest that feudal lords have shown towards there village.

So the fact that all their plans where on route, had risen the moral of the invading forces as they fought Konoha shinobi on the walls, on the streets, inside shops and on roof tops. Every victory they earned making them fight harder, but that all change as in a middle of a fight happening in the very center of the village two forms dropped from the sky bathed in what looked like white flames.

The way they had arrived, caused every shinobi present to stop there fighting and look, as the two landed in middle of there fight. The first thing the deserter took notice from their forehead protectors was that they were part of Kusagakure, one of them was a man with purple hair wearing a sleeveless black top with wide black pants, and a staff on his back. The other was nothing more than a girl in her early years of development, wearing short sleeve white shirt with a red number one on the side, a set of blacks tights and on her back she was carrying a green and red fan.

To the deserter, the entrance that they made seemed incredible and the way there bodies where bathed in energy showed that they had some unusual techniques. However, he also acknowledge that there were only two of them, versus a force that had been winning fights since it made it to this village and they would get taken down quickly.

So it came as a surprise when before anyone of them could act, the two moved like a well oiled machine. There movements so fast that it was like they were everywhere at once taking out every Otogakure shinobi until he was the last left.

"I-impossible!" the deserter stuttered out as the girl appeared in front of him and the last thing he saw before everything went dark, was the blur of her fist as it moved towards his face.

"Is everyone alright?" Trunks asked as he turned looked at the stunned Konoha shinobi, his inquiry drew them from their shock and one of them spoke up.

"A-ah!" he exclaimed with a nod. "Were alright, but we still need to evacute the civillians in this sector of the city."

"You guys go on ahead," Trunks replied with nod. "We'll draw all the enemy shinobi our way and keep them off your back until reenforments arrive."

"We'll do that." the apparent leader responded and he signal the men and women with him into the nearby stores and homes to search for survivers.

"Let's get going, the next group is gonna need our help." Karin spoke up as she began to rise into the air with Trunks following close behind.

The two flew quickly through the air and reached there next destination within seconds. Using the same tactic as they did before, they attacked quickly, before the surprise shinobi had a chance to react; then moving on again and again. It didn't work that way with all the shinobi that they attacked, but between the two, they were overwhelming the invading forces with their abilities. Once they had moved through most of the village and taken out the majority of the Otogakure shinobi, the two where planning on flying back to the arena and help out any way they can.

When the walls surrounding the village were blown apart, as three massive two headed snakes broke through, spewing fire and smog from their mouths. From time to time the three snakes combined the two attacks, causing the area they aimed for to get destroyed in a explosion.

"Karin, lets split up." Trunks said as he pointed at each snake. "You go after that snake and I'll go after another, after were done we meet the last one head on take it out together."

"Just try not get eaten." Karin joked as she lifted off the ground and headed towards her snake.

Karin had flown quickly and reached the snake in almost no time at all, from her position in the air she was able to see that the snakes assult was being directed by the shinobi riding on its heads. While around them the rest of the Sunagakure shinobi fought against Konoha shinobi keeping them from getting a clear shot at the snake. Seeing that the only chance they would have to safely guard their village would only come if the snakes were taken out quickly. Karin increased her altitude until she was high enough not to get noticed by the shinobi on the snakes head.

Holding out her left hand, Karin created a ball of ki the size of a soccer ball, with similar patterns all over it. Throwing it up in the air she allowed gravity to take hold of it as she turned around in mid-air and back flipped as the ball reached her head.

"**Sokidan: Karin Kick!(Spirit Ball: Karin Kick!)**" the Kurosaki called out as she kicked the Sokidan with all her might, sending it falling through the sky like a meteor.

The heavy ball of ki being pushed by both gravity and the immense strength of Karin's legs, maded a whistling sound as it descended quickly. The snake and even the shinobi all around heard the sound but, by the time there brains told them to react, it was to late, as the ball hit the snake directly where its two heads met. The force of the hit was enough that it caused the ground to cave under the snake, and as the muscles that connected both its head were completely destroyed, the massive summon submitted to the pain and disappeared back to it's home.

"Now for the other one." Karin said to herself as she turned from the scene and flew away leaving behind nothing but a trail of ki in her wake.

Trunks decided to take the head on approach, as he was halfway towards the snake, he slowed down and descended just enough to get the snakes attention. As he flew directly at it, Trunks saw one of the shinobi on top direct the snakes attack from the village and its shinobi towards him instead. When the snake turns its heads towards him and opens its mouths to attack; Trunks raises his hands in front of him and launched two ki balls that went into the snakes mouth. The ki ball that went into the left mouth pushed the fire back into the reptiles searing its insides, while the one that went into the right lit the smog causing the head to explode; throwing cooked snake meat all over the place.

Seeing the Konoha shinobi take advantage of the opening he gave them, Trunks stopped, turned and flew towards the third snake. Whose attention had been turned towards the snake he had just killed and the one Karin wounded. So when it saw the two forms fly towards it, the snake attacked; shooting fire at Karin and smog at Trunks.

Concentrating her power in her left hand, Karin jabbed it at the fire and shot a fin stream of energy that cut the flames in half; causing the flames to fly to her sides. Increasing her speed, Karin reached the snakes head and preformed a flip kick that had the snakes head smashing into the ground, leaving its rider to fall on it form.

At the same time Trunks started spinning until his body became a blur, creating a whirlwind around himself that pushed the smog away from his body. While spinning he used he concentrated his powers to push the smog towards the sky, as he approached the snake. Seeing as the smog wasn't working, the snake snapped its head forward and closed its mouth around Trunks body; while it filled its mouth with smog. When the snake felt and saw its other head get smash into the ground, it was about ot turn to attack Karin when its mouth was forcibly pried open and Trunks grabbed its upper lip and flipped himself on top of its head. Where he proceeded to kick the shinobi on top off its head before punching down; causing the second head to smash into the ground.

Once the second snake head hit the ground, its body disappeared back to were it came from.

"Well that takes care of that." Trunks spoke aloud as he floated in the air, grabbing his top and bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I better change and wash these clothes when this is over." he commented as he released his top.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Karin said as she floated to his side shaking her head. "Do you really find it that hard to take advice from someone?" she teased with a smile.

"I can take advice." Trunks replied with a shrug. "Its just gaint snakes tend to make it difficult to put it into action."

"Of course" Karin replied in amusement. "Now lets get down there and find out why the reinforments haven't arrive yet, I haven't felt any of Danzo's ninja move to help since this invasion start-" Karin stopped as from the corner of her eye she saw two things rise up into the air, from the direction of the arena.

One was a massive tree that was twisted into every direction and another one was, the top half of a four arm creature that looked like it was made of bones, with a thin layer of flames over it, while carrying two sword on its person.

"Trunks we have to get back to the arena, Zaisan and Sarutobi may- oh no!" Karin said as her eyes widen, when she felt Sarutobi's begin to energy fade when the four armed creature slashed down.

"Damn it!" Trunks cussed at her side as he clenched his hands into fist. "Karin," he called her name to get her attention. "Let's get going, Zaisan and Sarutobi need our help."

"Right!" Karin responded as she shook her head to clear her thoughts before they both took off towards the arena.


	62. Chapter 62

**Well here's the next chapter to this story. I still have to do some editing for the future so like the last couple of chapters, I will be uploading this chapter again.  
><strong>

**Now I want to talk about my theory for the big reveal(not really) from chapter 599 in the Naruto manga. If you haven't caught up to that far or been to websites where art about said chapter is being released as unlikely as that is don't read the final note.  
><strong>

**Edit: Sorry it took me so long to finish editing this chapter, I started working on the next chapter of another of my fics and work so I didn't get to work on this chapter till today.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

At the anbu HQ, Tenzo of the Wood release had been getting his new assignment from the office area, when a message had arrived through the red pneumatic mailing tube. While the underground offices of the anbu HQ, had different ways of getting there mail from the Hokage's mansions office; the red mailing tube however was used to report states of emergency.

Akari, being the person in charge of the anbu offices walked to the pneumatic tube and took out the small cylinder inside of it. Opening it, she read through the message quickly before turning and seeing all the anbu looking on with trepidation as they awaited her response.

"Everyone, gather at HQ's meeting hall and get together with your usual squads." Akari said as with a gesture towards the doors. "Were going to go into action soon."

"Yes ma'am!" Every present shinobi responded and headed out the door.

While he ran towards the meeting hall, Tenzo heard as the PA system was activated in the HQ and Akari called all able bodied anbu to arms. Telling them about the situation on the surface, and the formations and exits they would take once they joined up with their squads. Reaching the meeting hall, Tenzo saw as a large member of the anbu gathered and quickly moved to join up with their squad members before heading to their assign positions to exit; as he walked around looking for his own.

It hadn't taken long to spot the squad that he had become second in command to, when Kakashi had left and Yugao had taken charge. When he walked up to them short greetings were exchanged, before they moved out from the meeting hall as one; heading towards the exit that they would take once orders to start the counter attack came through. It was as they were running towards said, exit with other anbu squads both ahead and behind them; that Tenzo saw what he thought was dust, fall from the ceiling of the underground facility.

'I didn't even feel the ground shake.' he thought and stop causing his team mates and those behind him to stop, while he kneel to inspect the dust. 'This isn't dust, its sand.' he thought and he remembered the reports about the Suna boy who was able to use sand as his weapon. 'Could they have found our HQ.'

"Tenzo," Yugao said as she walked to his side. "What's going on? Why did you stop so suddenly?" she asked him wanting to know if he found anything suspicious.

"I think Suna may know of the location of our HQ,." Tenzo replied as he got to his feet.

"What makes you say that?" Yugao asked as she use hand sings to tell everyone present they could all be in danger. "And how could they have found us?"

"Remember the report from Kakashi-san about Orochimaru appearing in Konoha." Tenzo began to explain. "It's nothing but a hunch, but I think Orochimaru is working with them."

"A fair assessment." Yugao agreed with a nod. "Everyone," she continued addressing all anbu's present. "Were not going to wait for the order to attack to be given. From now on were going to operate under the suspicion that the enemy knows where we are and start our counter attack."

When a murmur of agreement went through out the gathered shinobi, Yugao turned to several shinobi that specialized in gathering and spreading information and, order one of them to send word to the anbu HQ offices so they can relate the information to everyone at once. When they were finished Yugao had turned back to head towards the exit they were planning on leaving from when Tenzo tackled her to the ground; as the ceiling had collapse into sand.

"Everyone run!" Tenzo called out as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling Yugoa up and taking her with him as he did.

They all took off running in different directions, as a wave of sand followed after all the squads, at a quick pace. While they were running, other parts of the ceiling started to collapse into sand and Tenzo could tell that they wouldn't be able to out run the wave when it began to get larger.

"**Doton: Doryu Joheki!(Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart!)**" Tenzo called out as he made the hand seals for the jutsu, before placing his hands on the ground as he ran.

The ground behind Tenzo and his team, rose up in front of the sand blocking it from getting at them, but even as he finished the jutsu ,Tenzon could tell that the sand was beginning to dig through the Earth, turning it into more sand while they ran towards the exit.

"Good job Tenzo." Yugao complimented as they made ran the final leg to the exit. "Now all we have to do-" she stopped, both talking and running as she made it the exit hall; causing her team mates to stop as well. There in front of them was a massive amount of sand blocking the exit, within the sand, Yugao could see the forms of all the shinobi who had gone ahead of them. When the sand began to move toward them, Yugao knew that they were trapped and called out to her second in command.

"Tenzo!" she yelled as she turned, but her shout was unnecessary, as she saw wood already rising from the ground around them.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the forest ground, legs crossed under him, eyes closed and his hands set into seals. Gaara concentrated as he controlled the sand that was flowing underground like water; chasing, capturing and blocking the way of all of the Hokage's anbu.<p>

'It would be so easy to just kill them all.' he thought as he felt all the people he had captured, and knocked unconscious by depriving them of oxygen before releasing their heads. 'I could just have the sand hold on to them until they stop breathing all together. I could even crushed them with nothing but a gesture.'

At the thought, he felt himself begin to order the sand to do just that, to everyone who's lives he was holding hostage. But stopped and eased up his hold as his breathing became shallow; taking a deep breath he let it out and managed to calm himself down, continued to attack, taking hostages alive.

'What was I thinking?' he asked himself as he continued. 'If I'm going to give this being a person a chance, I need to become stronger than I am now.'

'**FOOL!**' the all to familiar voice of the Biju, who's body he's sharing, screamed at him in the back of his head. '**You can so easily kill all those weaklings! All their delicious blood and screams of terror are nothing more than a gesture away, and you just sit there trying to stop them without hurting them.**' Shukaku argued, his anger grating at Gaara's nerves like nails to a chalk board.

'I'm doing this because I don't want people to think that you and I are the same.' Gaara thought as he kept working. 'I want to make and effort to change myself!'

'**Hahahahahahahahaha!**' Shukaku laughed as though he was hearing the funniest thing in the world. '**People don't change, no matter what you do to try to make them see you as one of them; they will only see the monster that you showed them all that day so long ago. The monster that you have been showing them only cares for himself. So stop your stupid games and kill all those people, make them suffer like you have suffered, show them your TRUE FACE!**' the biju ranted like a lunatic, using its blood lust to try and influence Gaara's actions.

'**NOW KILL THEM, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**' Shukaku laughed, expecting Gaara would comply with his wishes. '**Huh?**'

The monster asked as he felt Gaara fight against him, using the blood lust to fuel his jutsu by making it more difficult for the anbu he has been trapping. But never once did he deviate from his objective; to keep those people alive no matter the cost to himself.

'Shukaku,' Gaara began his thoughts sounding strained, as he fought against the his own instincts. 'I'm not going to kill these people. Because I no longer want to be scared. I no longer want to push the people close to me away, I want to become someone they can be proud of.' he told the biju as he thought of the promise Temari had made to him. 'I don't want to become a monster and end up killing the people who are close to me, I want to have friends,' he thought of Karin and her offer. 'I want to become someone everyone can depend on.' he thought of his village, that for so long now have looked at him with nothing but fear. 'So stay out of this!'

'**If you won't kill them, then I will!**' the biju exclaimed as it began to drain on Gaara's chakra.

Normally, because of the control Gaara had developed over the Biju, this wouldn't have been anything for Gaara to worry about; as he could easy fight off Shukaku's attempts to take control on his own. But with the transformation he had undergone and, the amount of time he had spent capturing every single one of the Hokage's anbu, he was running himself ragged. Giving Shukaku the leverage it needed to fight Gaara for control and win.

'**Hahahahahahahaha!**' The Biju laughed as he felt the change begin on Gaara's body. '**The first thing I'm going to do when I take over your body is kill your stupid sister. To actually promise to stay by your side, Ha! The only companion you need is ME.**'

"Temari!" Gaara yelled as he stopped his jutsu and opened his eyes, already transformed into Shukaku's. "You have to run, Shukaku is trying to take over my body." as he finished that sentence his face started to morph into his half Biju form.

"Damn it!" Temari exclaimed as she moved up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Gaara listen to me, you just have to fight harder. I know you can beat that thing, so there's no reason for me to go anywhere."

"N-no," Gaara responded, his voice shaky. "I don't have enough chakra to- Aaaaaaah**hhhhhhhh!**" Gaara screamed loudly, his voice changing in tone as Shukaku took control.

At the end of his scream, Shukaku lashed out, hitting Temari in the chest and throwing her back towards a tree, with enough force to knock her senseless when her head connected with it.

Feeling something warm begin to trickle down her head, Temari tried her best to clear her vision as she laid against a tree and looked towards her brother. When it finally did clear she saw the murderous look in his eyes as the sand began to cover more of his body until he was in his half transform state; making him look like a miniature Shukaku.

"G-Gaara?" she stuttered out in question, wondering if he was alright.

"**Gaara's not in right now.**" Shukaku responded as its lips moved into a nasty smile filled with sand like teeth. "**But why don't you leave a message with me, I WOULD BE GLAD TO TAKE IT!**" the Biju screamed and ran at her with it's right arm pulled back, intending to smash it into her.

Closing her eyes, Temari accepted that this was it for her, that she couldn't do anything for her brother when he need her the most. But the hit never came, and instead she was treated to the sound of Shukaku's angry demands.

"**GRRRR!**" Shukaku growled as from the ground, square shape wood grew and trapped it in place. Grabbing the biju by the arms, leg, waist, tail and around its neck. "**What's the meaning of this? Whoever you are face me and fight me like a man!**" the Biju demanded in frustration.

Opening her eyes at the Biju's demand, Temari was able to see as a hole opened up between her and biju; before four Konoha anbu jumped up from it. Two of them moved immediately to her side when, the one with long purple hair pointed her way; drawing their Katana's they held them under her neck. To dissuade her from trying anything as the other two moved towards Gaara.

"P-please," Temari made an effort to speak, her voice still shaky. "Don't h-hurt him, he's not in control of himself." she pleaded with them hoping that even if they were enemies, that the Konoha anbu would spare her brother.

Yugao, glanced back at the girl as Yamato kept his wood release jutsu in place. Seeing the look in her eyes, Yugao could tell that the Jinchuriki was some one important to her, 'I can't believe I'm going to do this, specially for someone from the village that killed Hayate.' the purple haired woman thought as she preformed a set of hand seals.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique!)**" she called out and two clones appeared at her side. "Tenzo, I'm going to create a seal to hold him in place. Once that's done I want you to try to suppress his chakra."

"What?!" Tenzo asked as he looked towards her. "Are you nuts? I'm not sure I can suppress his chakra without the first Hokage's necklace."

"Well then, Its time to either sink or swim." Yugao stated as she and her clones moved into a triangle formation and did another set of hand seals.

"**Fuinjutsu: Sanho Fuin!(Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal!)**" Yugao and her clones called out as a triangle of light was formed on the ground, however as the triangle began to turn into a tetrahedral. The three Yugoa changed their last hand seal slightly causing it to connect before it reached its point, trapping Shukaku inside while leaving his head exposed. "Now Tenzo."

Instead of answering Tenzo stopped controlling the wood that was holding on to Shukaku directly and performed a new set of hand seals.

"**Do you really think you can hold me?**" Shukaku asked when the wood release wasn't holding him down forcibly, and began to move braking through the wood easily. "**I'm a biju you pathetic ****humans!**" it screamed as it began to beat against the seal keeping him in place.

"**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!(Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!)**" Tenzo called out, as from the ground multiple pillars of wood with spikes pointing inward; rose around the Biju and its captors. While in the palm of Tenzo's hand, a kaji appeared.

"**What!?**" Shukaku asked as he felt something change in the air and began to move around desperately, trying to break the seal. "**What are you doing?**"

"Hopefully something that won't get us killed." Tenzo replied and jumped forward landing on top of the seal, he placed his hand on Shukaku's head. When Shukaku took a bite at him, Tenzo jumped back with a small stream of sand colored chakra following in his wake. "Let's hope this works."

"**NOOOO!**" Shukaku yelled as he felt himself losing control of Gaara's body and his mind being pushed back into its cage. "**You can't do this to meeeeeeee, I'm Shukaku! The Suna No Kes-**" hes words were cut off as the sand fell of Gaara's body leaving behind an unconscious boy.

"I'm so glad that worked." Tenzo commented as he took several deep breaths, and wiped the sweat that had build on his forehead as Yugoa dispelled her seal. "Now to tie him dow-"

He was interrupted as a form with long black spiky hair, wearing a red armor flew by him and, crashed into the ground leaving a fissure in its wake. The man in the armor, was suddenly covered in a ribcage of chakra with a bony arm. Using the arm it grabbed the ground, stopping its momentum and flipped himself on to his feet.

"Is that?" One of the anbu that was holding his sword under Temari's neck asked as it took a good look at the figure.

"Uchiha Madara." Yugoa replied as she and Tenzo fell into a stance, wondering how they will fight against a man that should be dead.

However, Madara didn't seem interested in them at all, as he looked beyond them and had his susanoo grow quickly, growing the rest of its arms and head until it was in its incomplete form. Before all four arms crossed in front of it as though to shield him from something.

"What is he-" Tenzo wasn't able to finished his sentence as with a blur of motion. Trunks moved between them, covered in a white aura, and traveled the distance between Madara and the anbu; delivering a right punch on susanoo's crossed arms.

When the punch connected, the strength behind it was so much, that susanoo's arms shattered as the rest of the body was sent crashing through the forest at an incredible speed; leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake. Trunks, wasted no time in following after; his body becoming completely invisible to the eyes of all the shinobi present.

Standing there, the Konoha anbu and Temari blinked at the short set of events that happened in front of them; wondering if what they saw really happened. They inspected the trail that susanoo had left behind and they knew they weren't dreaming.

"So did we just see Uchiha Madara get punched across the forest while inside some giant chakra armor?" Tenzo asked as he glanced at his captain.

"Hmm." Yugoa answered with a hum before shaking her head. "Listen right now we have other things to do, lets help dig out as many of our comrades as we can then lets have all able body shinobi help us defend out village."

"Ah!" the other said in agreement as one of the anbu took out some wire and began to tie Temari up.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

Arriving at the scene of the battle between the Kages, Trunks and Karin landed on the roof top, beside the anbu who where crouched and looking on in desperation. The three anbu where so absorb in what was happening before them, that Trunks wasn't able to blame them for there inattentiveness. As kneeling on the ground within the barrier and nursing a wound, Sarutobi breathed heavily. As a ghost with a demonic face, long white robes and hair, with balls of fire around it; floated behind the Hokage, a knife held in its right hand. In front of the Hokage, there was a man with red armor surround by the massive half creature that they had seen in the distance, while paper littered the ground between them.

"Hey!" Karin said, as she grabbed the anbu wearing a white robe and hood by the shoulder and shook him. "What's going? What is that thing?" she asked while pointing at the ghost, as she felt it drain away at Sarutobi's life.

"What are you talking about?" the man behind the mask asked. "There's nothing there."

"There's ghost floating behind him." She said as she pulled him to his feet. "Can't you see it!" she exclaimed as she pointed at it once more.

"You can see the shinigami?" the Anbu asked bewildered, before shaking his head and explaining. "Its the spirit that you bargain your life too, in order to have him seal away anything you want." he explained quickly as he watched Trunks move up to the Shishienji from the corner of his eye. "Hokage-sama had used it to seal away Harashima-sama, but Madara had at- don't touch that!" he exclaimed as he moved forward to stop Trunks. "That's an impenetrable barrier!"

But his worlds fell on deaf ears, and he cringed when Trunks placed his hand on the barrier, his hand instantly catching on fire.

"Quickly move your hand from the barrier, I'll use a water jutsu to put it out!" he said quickly as he moved to Trunks side. When he saw that Trunks wasn't paying him no mind, he was about to grab him by his burning arm and pull him away, but he felt the hand of the girl land on his shoulder he turned to her and she shook her head.

"Don't bother."

"But we can still-" he stopped when he heard a cracking sound and turned his head back to Trunks, to see the barrier started to break from where he placed his hand.

"What?!" Tayuya whispered to herself, when her expert ears picked up the sound of something cracking; turning her head to her right and looked closely, seeing cracks appear on the barrier, where Trunks had placed his hand. "Oi! you idiots, put more effort into keeping the barrier up." she yelled at her team-mates while she activated the curse seal and increased her chakra reserves.

"If he want's to lose that arm trying to get through then let let him." Kidomaru commented but activated the curse seal as well and poured more chakra into the barrier.

"This should be fun." Ukon said as he did the same. "It won't be long now before his whole bodies on fire."

"Do you think I can eat him when were done?" Jirobo said as he followed suit, making the cracks on the barrier disappear.

"Ugh, you pig." Tayuya commented with distaste as she made a face at his suggestion.

On the other side of the barrier, Madara had turned his head and watched when the two new arrivals had touched down on the roof top. With his sharingan, he was able to note the difference between Onoki's flying technique and the one they were using, 'This flying technique is certainly faster.' he thought as he watched the purple haired man move up to the barrier and place his hand on it. 'So he knows away to get through the barrier and he's planning on sacrificing his arm to do so. This should be interesting.'

He never got to see what Trunks was going to do, because Sarutobi decided to make a move. Grabbing the adamantine staff at his side, he had it extend quickly towards Madara who turned and had susanoo grab it with one of its hands; but even then, Madara found himself forced to plant his feet on the ground when it started to push susanoo back.

"That summons of yours is truly something." Madara complimented as he had susanoo grab the middle of the staff and lifted it up; throwing Sarutobi in the air. "But nothing you do will ever be enough to defeat me, if I don't decided to start babbling on about how." throwing the adamantine staff away, Madara had susanoo aim its sword at Sarutobi's air born body, intending to end his life.

As susanoo stabbed upward into the air, Madara heard the screams of the assemble anbu and the two Kusagakure shinobi as they called out for the Hokage.

'I'm going to enjoy the look of their faces.' he thought as susanoo's sword reached its intended target, only for Sarutobi to disappeared; as a pulse of energy went through the roof top and the barrier. 'What?!' he thought as he looked around for Sarutobi. In his quick survey of the area, he found the barrier had been destroyed and the four shinobi that were in charge of keeping the barrier up had been thrown to the side, breathing heavily as they struggled to get to their feet. While standing in front of him with the purple haired man supporting him at his side, stood Sarutobi with a look of wonder on his side.

'A barrier breaking ninjutusu and a time space ninjutsu.' Madara concluded to himself, as he saw the young man lower Sarutobi to the floor on his back and began to talk with him. 'But how did he keep his arm? Could he have a regeneration technique in the same level as Harashima?' he thought as he decided to let them talk while the girl and the anbu present moved to the old mans side.

"How are you holding up?" Trunks asked as he laid Sarutobi down on the ground, as he was joined by Karin and the three anbu.

"Heh," Sarutobi replied with a smile as a trickle of blood fell from between his lips to roll to the side of his face. "I've had better days." he said as he looked directly at the shinigami who seemed impatient to get this done with but was holding itself back as though cautious. "But I suppose, there are worst ways to die." when he finished he saw Trunks glance at the shinigami and smiled. "So you can see it as well?"

"Yeah," Trunks responded with a nod. "Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

"If there is, I've never come across such a jutsu." Sarutobi replied with a shake of his head. "Trunks, I don't have much time left before the shinigami devours my soul. But I want you to do something for me." he said as he made an effort to sit up on his own.

"Hokage-sama, please you must save your strength." The anbu in the white robe said as he move to place an a hand on his shoulder and gently push him down. But he stopped when Sarutobi waved off his gestured and sat up and looked Trunks in the eyes.

"I wasn't able to defeat Madara, but I can't allow that man to roam around under Orochimaru's control. With the power he has at his disposal he could kill all the people of Konoha without a second thought, so please as my dying wish, take him down and protect all the innocent people of this village."

Trunks didn't hesitate, he just nodded in acceptance of Sarutobi's last request and, assured the Hokage that he won't allow Orochimaru to have his way.

"I'm glad to hear it." Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a smile, believing in his heart that he left the safety of Konoha in the right hands; turning his eyes back to the shinigami, he spoke. "Well? What are you waiting for? Our deal is now complete."

The shinigami glanced at Trunks and Karin, as it began to approach, wary of these two beings who's very souls weren't created by the god of this universe; before holding out its left hand and sucking away the rest of Sarutobi's soul into it, leaving a string of chakra connecting it to the body. Lifting the knife in its other hand, the shinigami slashed down on the last string of chakra severing its ties to the body; ending the Hokages life as it brought his soul to its mouth and devoured it.

Once the soul was devoured, the shinigami disappeared. While the anbu in the white robe, took Sarutobi's body from Trunks and into his arms and got to his feet.

"Trunks-san, we'll take care of Sarutobi-sama's body." He said as they all got to their feet. "You two take care of the rest here."

"Hmm." Trunks hummed in agreement as he turned towards Madara, his eyes set into a determine glare. "Karin you help out Zaisan against Orochimaru," Trunks said as he gestured to the top of the tree with his head, where the two could be seen exchanging attacks as they weaved around its twisted branches. "I'll take Madara."

"Not even going to think about it for a second, huh?" Karin commented as she stepped beside him. "Good." She nodded in approval. "Just make sure to give that guy a good kick in the face for me okay?"

"You can count on it." Trunks replied before Karin jumped into the air above the susanoo, to landed on the tree created by Harashima's mokuton jutsu, and jumped towards Orochimaru and Zaisan.

"Hmph." Madara let out with a smile as he looked at his opponent. "So Hiruzen actual decided to leave things to an outsider." he commented, as with a gestured susanoo got ready to attack. "Your space time ninjutsu maybe fast, but it won't help you against my att-" That's as far as he got, when Trunks closed the distance between them, making it seem to Madara that he just appeared in front of susanoo's protective sell.

'He didn't-' was as far as he could think, when Trunks kicked out, shattering susanoo's protective shell and throwing him and it towards the sky. As he sailed through the air and susanoo fell apart around him, Madara eyes saw something that helped him realized what Trunks had done.

'Shunshin.' he thought, as boot appeared in front of his face and was driven into it. The strength and force behind the attack was exactly as he was expecting it to be; from how easily his susanoo had been destroyed. So as his face caved in and his brain became mush. Madara wasn't able to feel when his body was thrown across Konoha's vast forest until, he finished healing during his flight and hit the ground; creating a fissure on the ground.

Activating susanoo, he used the arm he created to pull himself to his feet as he felt his body heal from the impact. Taking the sight in front of him, Madara saw six shinobi; four anbu and two Suna nin. From the mokuton jutsu that he remembered Harashima use against the Kyuubi, Madara could tell that one of the anbu was one of Orochimaru's experiments.

'No time for that now.' he told himself as he created his incomplete susanoo and, crossed its arms in front of him, taking a guess on his opponent fighting style. 'Bingo.' he thought when Trunks moved between the anbu and the Suna shinobi and attacked head on, punching susanoo directly. The force behind the blow had shattered susanoo's arms and sent him flying back through the trees. 'Attacks directly, still getting used to moving through the forest.' he analyzed

Forming a set of hand seals, Madara had recreated susanoo's arms and used one of them to grab on to one of Konoha's massive trees. Pulling himself to the side and moving into the denser parts of the forest. When His eyes were able to pick up Trunks' movements, as he slowed down to follow him into the forest; Madara attacked.

"**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)**" Madara called out as he commanded susanoo to open its mouth. Looking up Madara placed his hand in front of his face and release the jutsu. When the fire reached the mouth, the wave was compressed into a power beam of fire that shot out in Trunks direction.

When Trunks ran to the side to dodge, Madara had susanoo turn and follow after him with the concentrated fire; cutting through trees like a hot knife through butter. When Trunks had almost run a full circle around him, Madara infused susanoo with more chakra, causing the concentrated flame to expand into its original form; forcing Trunks to jump into the air to dodge

'Time to finish this.' the Uchiha thought as he activated his rinnegan and used bansho te'in to draw Trunks towards him, while thrusting at his form with susanoo's sword.

"Wha-" Trunks let out in surprise as he found himself being drawn in towards Madara and susanoo's sword. Bringing his arms in front of him, Trunks clapped down on the tip of the sword and pushed himself under the thrust, while preforming a back flip. Putting on a burst of speed, Trunks closed the distance between them, and broke through susanoo's ribcage head first; headbutting Madara into the ground several dozen meters away.

"That technique caught me by surprise." Trunks commented as he landed where Madara had been standing with in susanoo. "But I made a promise to Sarutobi, so don't even think your going to win this fight. Even with your regeneration ability."

"Hahahahahaha," Madara laughed as he finished healing and got to his feet. "There's no denying that if I was still alive you would have won this fight. But I'm no longer limited by my living body as you are, so no matter how long it takes I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, since we probably won't get any updates on the reason for ObitoTobi being evil. I'm going to use my theory on that being the reason Obito is evil/wants to destroy free will. Is because while he still has the memories of Obito Uchiha, once Madara had found him, badly hurt but still alive. He had used his Tsukiyomi to implant all his memories into Obito's head and essentially take over his body but still leave the parts of him that are Obito intact. Which would explain his desire to go along with the Moons Eye plan but still have his ties to his pass. Which is also the reason why Itachi says that Madara is nothing but a shadow of his former self, as he literally is nothing more than Madara's memories and thoughts. I think this also explains how Minato was unable to recognize Obito because his fighting style, speech, tactics and such were being influenced by Madara's mind. Oh by the way I'm one of those people who always thought Tobi was Obito but I would never had used it unless I really wanted too.  
><strong>

**Edit: To expand on this theory, after having his memories fused with Madara's, Obito was able to resist becoming the man because of his feelings for Rin. When he learned that she had died, the part of him that was still fighting to stay himself gave up and became the mad man that wanted to live with the woman he loves in an illusion instead of moving on.  
><strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**Here's about two thirds of chapter 62, its unedited so its going to be a bad read(probably), the chapter isn't finished yet because I still need to write the Madara vs Trunks fight, but I hope you guys enjoy what I've got so far. Also Tayuya's about genjutsu, I think that as long as she plays her flute her genjutsu is impossible to break out on your own so you would need help from others. Now All I really need is to know if I'm going in the right direction with this one.  
><strong>

**Edit: Well I added the Madara vs Trunks fight, though I think I could have done a better job at though. So if its not any good, I would like to apologize in advance. I Also still need to fix the problems with this chapter so, I probably will update this chapter again.  
><strong>

**Edit2: As I said in the last edit, here is the updated chapter. There were some parts that were added too and some that were changed thanks to Optimus610 help(by actually rewriting some of the scenes in this update, by the way thanks again for the help.), who I think made a good point about not using the super saiyan transformations yet. Also I changed Karin's attack from Kiai(Ki Blast Cannon, Blaster Wave) to **_Shōgekiha(Explosive Wave)_** as that is the name of the full body version of the Kiai, while for Trunks I used **_Choubakuhatsuha_**(Super Explosive wave) because its about time I started using there actual names. Not calling them full body Kiai.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

No sooner had they arrived at the shelter, team 7, Lee and Tenten; had quickly been bombarded with questions on the state of the village by Iruka and, several other chunin. They had quickly explain that the village was being over run by enemy shinobi, from both Suna and Oto, who were going around attacking both Konoha shinobi and civilians alike, before asking about the whereabouts of Hinata and the other rookies.

When they were informed that they had arrived several minutes before them and, had been inside the shelter. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had turned to head back out, when they got stopped by Iruka, when called out to them.

"Where do you three think your going?" Iruka asked with his hands on his hips, sounding angry that they would so carelessly try to head back into the battle field. "There's an invasion going on out there and, the anbu haven't given us any sigh that they will start their attack soon. Going out now will only put you three in danger."

"But Iruka-sensei," Naruto began as he and Sakura turned to their former academy professor. "We- "

"I don't want to hear it." Iruka interrupted as he moved to stand in front of Naruto. "Naruto, you Sakura and Sasuke are still kids and have barely left the academy. When Kakashi recommended you three for the chunin exam, I had my reservation because I wasn't able to see how much you three had grown since the academy." Iruka confessed as he looked at each of them in turn. "But this is a different matter all together." he continued as he returned his gaze to Naruto. "This isn't a test that gets monitored by Konoha's shinobi, where being invaded and people are dying out there, so I can't just let you go knowing that you can face the same fate."

His speech, had both Sakura and Naruto thinking about his words. Making them wonder if going outside now would really be a good idea. After all, they had only been attacked by two small groups of shinobi and they had back up then and now they would be running solo.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist. 'I know that's dangerous out there, but Kakashi-sensei is still at the stadium and Karin-chan and Trunks are out there fighting for a village that they don't even belong to. We can't just give up and stay put because we don't have enough experience.' he thought and looked Iruka in the eyes, with a determined look on his face.

The resolve on Naruto's face, told Iruka everything he needed to know, so the words that came out of his mouth next were only like icing to the cake.

"We can't do that." Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "We still have important people out there that could use our help! Kakashi-sensei, Karin-chan and Trunks are out there fighting against the Suna and Oto shinobi, and Karin-chan and Trunks aren't even part of this village. So I can't just sit here and stay safe knowing that they are fighting to keep us safe when I can do something about it!" he exclaimed as he lowered himself into a stance and lifted his clenched hands to his side. "So if anyone of you is going to stand in my way you better be ready to fight!"

"You little brat!" One of the other chunin yelled as he moved towards the blond, intending to shut him up. "The reason Iruka's doing this is because he wants to- "

"Stop." Iruka interrupted, causing the man to stop in mid sentence and turn to him in shock.

"But Iruka!" he tried to complain only to grit his teeth, when Iruka shook his head. "Che," he let out as he looked to his side. "Let them place themselves in danger, see if I care." Turning toward the other two genin, he gestured towards the inside of the facility. "You two, come with us. There's still plenty of space inside the shelter." he ordered briskly.

"I'm sorry." Lee replied with a shake of his head. "But if Sakura-san is going out there then so am I. Besides I can't let Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun show me up while I'm not around."

"Well you heard him." Tenten spoke with a sigh. "And I can't let Lee go out there without any supervision, who knows what kind of havoc he'll cause." she with an amused tone.

"Fine." the chunin replied in a huff and headed inside stomping his feet all the way, the two other chunin acting as guards giving him a sympathetic look.

"All five of you listen and listen well." Iruka said as he gestured for Lee and Tenten to join them. "If your planning to head back to the arena to help Kakashi-san and Gai-san then this will be the best route to take..." he began to explain as he pulled out a scroll from his flak jacket and unfurled, revealing a map of Konoha and all its surrounding areas.

* * *

><p>The route that Iruka had informed them about, had proved useful to team 7 and the remains of team Gai. As they had cut there travel time to get to the arena to only a fourth of the time. When they had arrived they quickly made their way around the arena, to were Gai had made a hole in the wall to allow them to escape; while keeping to the shadows and trees to not draw attention from any enemy nin.<p>

Reaching the wall with the hole about 40 meters in the air, the quickly ran up to the hole where Sasuke had given them the signal to stop. Reaching into his pouch Sasuke, took out a mirror and used it to look into the arena, where he could see that while Kakashi was busy fighting Kabuto("Kabuto's an enemy?" Naruto whispered loudly in shock. "But why did he help us?" but no one had an answer for him and didn't even bother trying.) while Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Mara and Lara and, the rest of the Konoha anbu who had been present at the exam fought the rest of the invaders.

Slowly but surely, dwindling their numbers down to something more manageable. Putting the mirror back in his pouch, Sasuke had given each of them some quick directions on where each of the sensei's were fighting.

"We'll help Gai, Asuma and Kurenai with the shinobi they're fighting, but first were- " Sasuke began to explain when Naruto interrupted.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he held up a hand. "Why aren't we going to help Kakashi-sensei first?"

"Kabuto looks like he's the strongest opponent." Sasuke explained quickly. "So taking out the fodder first will free the others to help out as well, now here's what were going to do..."

Inside the arena, Kakashi was fighting with all his might against Kabuto; parrying, dodging, blocking and counter attacking. So far everything he has tried has made it clear that the genin, wearing the black anbu robes was far to good a shinobi to be taken lightly. While his taijutsu was better and his sharingan gave him large advantage; Kabuto's use of medical ninjutsu and poisons in battle had proven as an asset to the spy. Running at each other, the two shinobi crossed kunai's again, pushing against each other as they tried to overpower the other.

Putting his left hand to his right hands wrist, Kakashi began to press forward; trying to push Kabuto back and off balance, but is forced to jump back, when Kabuto slashed upwards with a chakra covered hand. Throwing the kunai in his hand as he jumps back; Kakashi makes a set of hand seals and as he lands activates his Raikiri, breaking into a run Just as Kabuto deflected the kunai, leaving himself open.

Covering the distance between them, Kakashi thrust his right arm forward, aiming for Kabuto's heart. But at the last second before the Raikiri connected, Kabuto brought his chakra covered hand down on Kakashi's deflecting the attack to the ground before jumping to his left to get out of the way. Landing on the railing, Kabuto made a run for the several of the dead shinobi whose bodies littered the arena; while he preformed a set of seals.

"**Shikon no Jutsu!(Dead Soul Technique!)**" Kabuto called out as he jumped from the railing avoiding the shuriken Kakashi threw at him and, placing his hands on three of the dead bodies.

Turning quickly, Kabuto saw Kakashi closing the distance between them and with gestured of his hands; the three dead shinobi got to their feet, drawing their kunai, and intercepted the copy nin.

Kakashi, ducked under the first corpse attack and delivered an upper cut; throwing it back to the ground. Turning to his left, he grabbed his next attackers wrist and ducked under its arm; pushing it towards the other corpse. Jumping back and on the railing to dodge the air bullet shot at him by the first corpse, he ducked down to dodge Kabuto's swipe with his chakra covered hands. Before jumping and rolling back into the seating area when the other two corpses tried to grab his feet.

'I need to take these reanimated bodies out quickly.' Kakashi thought as he finished his roll and jumped to his right avoiding been stabbed by the first corpse; pulling out a kunai he covered the distance between them and took a swipe at its neck. Only to stop and jump backwards when part of the ground rose beneath him, saving himself from being squashed against the ceiling. 'If I don't, I'll have to take drastic measures to win this fight.'

As the fight continued, with Kakashi being forced on the defensive, Kabuto had decided to reanimated more and more bodies; using them to bolstered the invading forces with in the arena. With the newly revived corpse attacking the Konoha shinobi, things had begun to look dire. As a battle to protect Konoha and all its visitors became a battle of attrition, as corpse of both enemy and allied nins began to attack along side the rest of the living invaders. Pushing the Konoha nin making it so that they did not regroup and fight together.

Now fighting seven corpses and Kabuto, Kakashi had been pushed back until he hit the wall on the far side of the arena. When he took a look around him to see if he could spot any of his allies, he saw them all in the same situation; several of them already got killed and the corpses and invaders that attacked them, separating to back up the rest of the invading forces.

"Whew." Kabuto sigh in relief as several beads of sweat ran down his face. "It took a lot more than I was expecting it would, but now I have you all were I want you." he commented as he reached into his pouch and took out two soldier pills eating them to restore his chakra. "Now, to end this." he continued and he formed a set of hand seals, all the corpses doing the same, as they gathered chakra for their attack.

**BOOM**

The middle of the arena's sitting area suddenly exploded, rocking the arena and throwing the shinobi off balance; as the floor began to collapse, taking all the invaders and corpses with it. While the Konoha shinobi and the two Kasugakure shinobi who had been driven into a corner jumped on the walls and looked on as the enemy fell.

As Kabuto fell with the rest of his men, he had activated his In'yu Shometsu with the chakra he had gathered to attack and, used it on his full body, anticipating the person responsible for this trap; would follow up with an attack. Landing on the ground, he was proven right, when Sasuke and Tenten appeared in the hole that Gai had made to allow them to escape the arena before. Sasuke already weaving the hand seals while Tenten jumped in the air above them and opened her scroll.

"**Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!(Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique!)**" Sasuke called out and brought his right hand to his mouth releasing a volley of fire balls at the enemy nins.

While Tenten, unfurled her scrolls and spun in mid-air; summoning a large amount of sealed weapons, that were launched towards the surprised invaders and corpses.

At different sides of the hole made into the seating area, Kakashi, Asuma and the Kusagakure twins preformed their own hand seals as invaders where busy trying to dodge or escape the barrage.

"**Katon: Haisekisho!(Fire Release: Ash Pile burning!)**" Asuma called out as he released a cloud of ash from his mouth directly at the enemy, knowing that the stadium's walls would keep the wind from spreading it in a different direction.

"**Katon: Gakakyu No Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique!)**" Kakashi called out at the same time as he attacked from the other side, and as the fire an ash met; Mara and Lara attacked.

"**Futon: Sutorimu!( Wind Release: Stream!)**" The two called out as they released a stream of air into the fire, causing it to explode outward and the flames catching every single shinobi on the ground floor.

As her attack stopped, Tenten is pulled back to the wall by Naruto and Lee with the wire that had been rapped around her waist; as the blast dissipates and allowing everyone to get a look at their handy work. Allowing them to see the corpses and the invading shinobi had been burnt to a crisp or blown to pieces, showing them the effectiveness of their combined attacks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee said as Sakura joined all four of them within the hole on the wall. "Your planning and execution where incredible! The fire of youth is burning ever brighter in my heart with the desire to fight against you." the bushy brows boy complimented his rival as his eyes shined brightly.

"Right." Sasuke replied with a shake of his head while the allied shinobi's moved on the walls in there direction. "Let's just make sure we got them all."

"Kabuto got away." Kakashi said as he reached them having already closed his sharingan. "But the others were taken down." he continued with a nod. "You guys did a great job there, I'm glad to see that your team work has improved."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he smiled widely and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Well, it was nothing that we couldn't handle handle."

"Hehehe." Gai chuckled as he placed a hand on his chin and smiled in return. "Rival, if they keep this up they'll surpass us in- " but he didn't get to finish,as three bodies wrapped in web, fell from the sky and crashed into the sand inside the arena. "That's right! We have to check on the Hokage, everyone lets get going!" Gai order as he pointed to the top of the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Same Time<strong>

With a final leap, Karin had reached the height of the twisting tree, that Orochimaru and Zaisan where fighting on and; hid behind a large branch. Just as she did, she saw Orochimaru jump back and merge with the tree avoiding Zaisan's tanto. The tanto having been infused with futon chakra, cut through the part of tree that Orochimaru had merged through with ease; causing them to separate like a rubber band breaking when gravity took hold of the bottom. Turning to her side, Zaisan looked from side to side as she kept her guard up waiting for Orochimaru to attack.

From what Karin could see and feel, she could tell that Orochimaru had been giving the Morikage a hard time, as the blood staining her body, from the cuts and bruises on her person could attest.

'But that's going to change.' Karin thought as she felt for Orochimaru. It took her a couple of seconds but she managed to sort out his chakra, from the one that was running all over the trees. 'There!' she said to herself and jump out of her hiding spot; meving toward the bottom of the branch Zaisan was standing on.

With her back turned to Karin, Zaisan didn't see when she jumped out of the hiding spot, as Orochimaru separated himself from the tree below her and; opened his mouth to attack. Orochimaru on the other hand, caught a glimpse of movement and changed his attacks direction; turning towards Karin, he released thousands snakes from his mouth; launching them at the young Kurosaki.

The snakes that were thrown at her, caught Karin by surprise and she got caught in their onslaught; getting thrown back to the branch she was hiding behind and down towards the branches below. While the snakes began to slither on her form squeezing her limps, neck and body; trying their hardest to bite through her Ki infused skin. As this was happening, Zaisan and Orochimaru resumed their fight, Orochimaru vomiting out his Kusanagi sword to counter Zaisan's chakra infused tanto and push her further back.

Crashing down on one of the tree branches, Karin began to grab at the snakes throwing them off her body, as she rolled from side to side. But there were to many, and for everyone snake she grab and threw, another five took its place. Soon she found herself covered from head to toe as there squeezing and biting wasn't working, they began to use there mass to make sure to cut her off from any source of air, to force her to stop her struggling. When Karin stopped rolling around, the snakes took it as a sign that their attack was working and doubled their efforts; coiling further around her form until they resembled a giant scaly ball.

'That's it!' Karin thought as she felt herself become angry and, her body was surrounded by a red aura of energy that gave off a fair amount of heat. This seemed to have prompted the snakes to try to get even closer to her, if that was even possible, as they sought to make that heat their own. But it proved a mistake, when their instincts told them they were in danger but, before they could do more than twitch. Karin's aura exploded outward in a the shape of a sphere, for a dozen feet in every direction; turning everything that it touched to ash.

"**_Shōgekiha_: Hai No Sogi!(Explosive Wave: Ash Funeral!)**" She yelled out as the red aura disappeared, leaving her floating in the air. "That takes care of that, now to- "

She never got to finish, as a mass of web flew in her direction forcing her to let herself fall through the air, towards the rooftop to dodge. While she dodge, Karin saw the six armed man from before, and felt and saw, not only the increase in his chakra, but also the mutation his body had undergone.

'What the heck?' she thought in confusion before she felt three people jump at her from behind, turning quickly. Karin saw the other two men as they attacked her and placed her hands in front of her to block the attacks. However, the strength of the blows caught her by surprise, as the other two men had transformed as well, gaining a great amount of physical strength; that threw her back through one of the tree trunks.

Stopping herself in mid-air, as the splintered wood of the tree fell to the rooftop. Karin saw the other two male members of the sound four as they stuck themselves to the tree they were fighting on, before dodging to the side as she felt a shift in the air vibrations; allowing several arrows to fly by her. As more arrows came her way, Karin flew around the tree; dodging and finding shelter from the golden colored arrows that were shot her way. Never realizing that she was being led into a trap as, Jiroubo and Sakon had moved to intercept her movements and, jumped down at her from a higher tree branch.

"**Descending Palm!**" Jiroubo called out as thrust his arm towards her, as Sakon grew a set of three arms on his right and punched down.

"**Tarenken!(Multiple Connected Fist!)**"

With a tree in front of her, and the two sound four members attacking from above and one from behind, Karin took the only course of action she could. Flipping forward, she flew straight down towards the roof top. While she headed towards the roof, she got a good look of the smug faces of Sakon and Jiroubo; as they used the golden arrows to jump back on the tree and, concentrated her Ki sensing ability.

This prove to be a wise decision, because as soon as she got 40 feet below them she heard music being played; as three large forms jumped from behind several tree branches and attacked her from three sides. When they attacked, Karin spun to her right and used the club of the of the long haired figured dressed in black to propel herself above them with a flip.

Stopping above them, she quickly brought her hands together in front of her, wrist to wrist and fingers pointed towards the three Doki.

"Haaah!" Karin yelled as she released a Kiai attack, the force of it threw the three Doki, to down towards the roof and through it. The sound of the crashes making it clear that they had gone all the way down to the ground level. Sensing an attack coming from behind and above, she spun to her left and turned to face Kidomaru who was prepping another set of arrows. While behind her, Sakon and Jiroubo, who had ran down to tree leaped at her and attacked.

Allowing her aura to surround her, Karin flew towards Kidomaru, leaving Jiroubo and Sakon and flying around the arrows. Flying at Kidomaru from his left, she flew at the branch that he was using as cover and at him, intending to take him out; as Kidomaru spewed a golden substance all over his body. Flying through the tree branch, Karin covered the distance and knee him in the stomach from the side, ignoring his armor all together.

"UGH!" Kidomaru grunted, as his mouth flew open; a mixture of saliva and blood spewing from it and down the side of his mouth. His Kumo Nenkin breaking on contact from the force behind the knee transferring into his body. "I-i-imposibl- " he never finished as Karin grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him into the air, towards the web he had launched earlier; getting him stuck on it.

While that was happening, Sakon who took notice of the arrows that Kidomaru had launched at Karin first, grabbed Jiroubo and climbed on him, using him as a stepping stone to jump above the attack; pushing the bigger shinobi out of the way as he did.

"Sakon you bastard!" Jiroubo called out as he turn around in mid air and grabbed on to the tree glaring at his team-mate who was still rising from his jump.

"What can I say?" he asked with a smile as he reached the apex of his jump. "I was jus-AUGH!" he grunted as a set of feet planted themselves on his back and, he felt his body get driven towards the ground at a incredible speed, the person who kicked him, still on top of him. Once he got pass Jiroubo, down suddenly became up as Karin flipped them around a in mid air, by grabbing on to his shoulders and flipping herself back as she brought her legs to her chest.

Letting go of Sakon's shoulders, Karin kick out with both her legs just as Ukon made a grab for her, throwing the two brothers towards Kidomaru's trap from and flipped her self up right. Flying at Jiroubo, who had jumped down and attacked at her with a fast series of palm strikes, that made it look like he had six arms. She flew to his left as they met in mid-air; grabbed his left arm and began to spin quickly turning the two of them into a tornado of movement before releasing him towards web.

When Sakon and Ukon, hit the trapped Kidomaru, the web had been stretched out, almost reaching its limits. So when Jiroubo, who had been thrown at a much higher velocity, smashed into them; the web broke and furled around their bodies, trapping them in it. As the three screamed and felt themselves come close to loosing their consciousness, they cursed the girl who had humiliated them as they sailed towards the air; spinning out of control.

When suddenly, they were stopped in flight, as Karin grabbed the end of the web and allowed it to stretch as far as it could, before throwing them towards the sand covered arena floor; were they crashed creating a sand cloud and lost consciousness.

Feeling that the four had lost consciousness, Karin allowed gravity to take control and fell towards the rooftop, where she could feel the last member of the sound four was hiding. Landing with a light thump that disturbed the broken ceiling tiles, she turned her head in the direction that Tayuya had hidden herself and called out.

"Just come out of hiding and give up." She said loud enough for the older girl to hear. "I already defeated the other four, so there's nothing you can do to win."

"Do you really believe that?" Tayuya asked from her hiding spot. "Because the way I see it, your exactly where I want you to be."

"What's that suppose mean?" Karin asked sounding curious, but the only answer she got in return, was the sound of a flute.

Turning and heading towards her final opponents hiding place, Karin glared as the music kept playing in the back ground, wondering what exactly was she trying to accomplish.

'This is just so annoying,' Karin thought in irritation when she made it half way there.

'Why can't anybody just give up when you asked them too?' she asked herself before she felt her body begin to slow down.

'What?' she questioned as she stopped completely, feeling as though she had been trapped with rope. 'Why am I- Genjutsu!' Karin realized with horror as she remembered Kin, the sound shinobi that Shikamaru had fought.

'Damn it! I should have just used a Ki attack.' she thought as she began to hallucinate and watched as the skin melted from her bones.

"Hmph." Tayuya let out as she left her hiding spot.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, when a little genjutsu can make it so that you can't even move." she taunted as she watched Karin look down at herself in horror. "Now, how to finish you?" Tayuya questioned with a smirk as she contemplated the answer.

Her smirk fell from her face quickly though when she noticed that Karin was beginning to regain movement of her limps.

'Tsk, looks like her chakra control is better than I thought.' the sound ninja thought before bringing her flute to her lips. 'But no matter, I'll just have to make this one special.' she told herself as she began to play the flute again, causing Karin to lose the control of her body that she had regained.

As Karin struggled to dispel the genjutsu, Tayuya began to play to different tunes in tandem, one to keep Karin from moving and another to summon the spirit form of her Doki. Soon enough, three transparent worm like creatures rose through the floor, salivating as they wiggled around looking for their prey. With a quick set of notes, Tayuya ordered them to head towards Karin, intending on having them drain the girl of all her chakra.

'Come on Karin get a hold of yourself! Remember what you learned about all genjutsu, remember and fight it!' she thought as determination was etched across her features, as she tried to reverse the flow of her Ki.

"Karin-chan!" Naruto called out as he rushed in and tackled the older girl, out of the path of the worms, not thinking about the reason for her being so still. "Hey, are you alright? Talk- huh?" he asked as he got to his knees and felt his body stiffen, as Tayuya kept playing her music. "W-what's going on?" he asked as he found himself frozen on his knees.

"G-genjutsu." Karin stuttered as she felt Sasuke and Sakura who had been coming from behind Tayuya fall prey to the same jutsu. "Its," she paused to take a breath. "Its the music."

"D-damn." Naruto said as he began to have the same hallucination as Karin. "I- I guess will have to wait for s- sensei a- and the others." he stuttered out as he heard the tempo of the music increase and the three Doki spirits moved to devour their energy.

'It's over.' Tayuya thought with relish, as she saw the fear and anger in the blond boys face. 'What?' she asked as she felt some sort of pressure be placed on her form, causing the Doki to stop as she stopped playing the music. 'What's going on?' she asked as the flute fell from her hands to the floor and her knees buckled under her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he saw Tayuya fall to her knees and struggle to catch her breath. "W- what happened?"

"I used my Ki to place pressure on her body." Karin replied a few seconds later, as she reversed the flow of her Ki and pushed herself to her feet, before grabbing Naruto by his shoulder, pushing Ki into his body to dispel the genjutsu and pulling him up as well.

"I didn't want to do it because it causes to much strain on the people you use it on, but..." she shrugged as she walked over to the last of the sound nin and punched her square on the jaw; throwing her back several feet and knocking her unconscious.

"Anyway, let's get up to the top of the tree, Zaisan needs our help." Karin said with a gesture to the top, as Sasuke and Sakura approached.

"Don't worry about that." Sasuke replied with a shake of his head. "Kakashi and the others are about to step in as we speak. But more importantly, what did you mean used by your Ki?"

'Stupid!' Karin berated herself as she saw the curious looks of her friends. 'I should've been more careful, I'm becoming as careless as Trunks.' she thought with frown.

"Oh well." She sigh, deciding to just tell them. "I gue- "

"AAUUGHGHG!" Naruto grunted as he fell to his knees grabbing at his stomach, as the seal felt like it was on fire.

"Naruto!" the other three called out as they moved to his side wondering what was wrong.

"What's going on? Did that girl get you?" Sakura asked as she looked him over seeing how he started to breathe heavily and grimaced with pain and began to gather chakra in her hands intending to heal him.

"I- I don't know," Naruto answered with a shake of his head. "It feels like something is trying to rip the Kyuubi from my body." he gasp out before, the pain suddenly disappeared leaving him feeling tired.

"It stopped. But what the heck was that?"

* * *

><p>Seeing the susanoo starting to form around Madara, Trunks closed the distance between them, punching the Uchiha in the solar plexus; causing him to bend over as he lost his breathe and saliva flew from his mouth. With a spin kick, Trunks hit Madara on his side, throwing him to the right over the trees Madara had cut down with his flames; to crash through the trees further away from the radius of Madara's attack.<p>

Following after, Trunks moved behind Madara before he could crash through the ninth tree and throwing himself back, he supported himself with his arms and; kicked upwards with both legs, launching Madara into the air before following after him.

'He can't fly or support himself in the air.' Trunks thought as he came from Madara's left and elbowed him in the face, the blow causing the left side of his face to cave in; as his body healed itself from the previous injuries.

'So as long as he can't use the terrain against me, he shouldn't be able to attack.' he thought as he began to attack Madara in earnest, delivering hundreds of punches and kicks in seconds; throwing him around through the air like a rag doll in the process.

As Trunks kept hitting him, testing the boundaries of Madara's regeneration. He noticed that no matter how hard he hit the man, even it if caused his body parts to fall apart of or get pulverized; he just kept healing himself. Preforming a horizontal kick, Trunks cut the mass that had become Madara in half, as his head regenerated, his eyes having become purple with multiple circles in them; and punched forward to attack the head.

Only to get thrown back in surprise, when the same force that had pulled Trunks towards Madara before, pushed him back. Throwing him back for several meters, before he could flip backwards and stop himself in the air; giving Madara enough time to reform most of himself while in air and recreate susanoo in its complete form.

"This has gone far enough." Madara called out as he created four maganata shuriken in each of susanoo's hands and threw them at Trunks; who flew backwards as and to the side to dodge the incoming projectiles. "You may have power beyond that of regular shinobi, but your nothing to me!" the former Uchiha clan leader said as he began to fall; launching more and more yaasaka magatama's at Trunks. Who had begun to fly at him and dodge around the large chakra shurikens.

Still spanning the attack to keep Trunks at a distance, Madara landed on the ground and threw four more, as he allowed his eyes to become sharingan and set them on fire with tsukiyomi and, using the flame to fuse them together into a massive flaming ring.

"Just try and stop my attack!" Madara called out with triumph, in an attempt to get Trunks to take the attack head on. He saw the younger man, stop in mid air and allow the burning magatama's to approach, Madara recreated his susanoo's sword; stabilizing its energy, he turned it into its tengu form and got ready to attack.

Trunks who had been was able to see through Madara's ruse, had decided to take the attack head on anyway, allowed the ring of black flames reached him; took a deep breathe and screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The force of his scream, amplified by Ki blew the flames out, throwing the scorched magatama's to crash into the ground. But as his scream died down, he felt a sudden shift in the air as he was hit straight on with an incredible force; that had him spinning skywards uncontrollably.

'That's some power.' Trunks thought as he stopped his uncontrollable spin, several hundred feet up in the air.

'But it- ' he never got to finish his thought as he was hit from behind, by a meteor, its weight and speed from falling from the atmosphere; pushing him towards the ground quickly.

'Damn it!' he thought as he powered up all the way, his white aura becoming more intense.

Grabbing hold of the meteor behind him, as it reached the tree tops, he pushed up towards the sky; slowing the meteors decent to stop, about six feet from the ground.

'If that meteor had hit the ground, a large part of Konoha would have been destroyed from the impact.' he thought as he glared at the man responsible.

"Very good." Madara complimented with nod, impress that Trunks had managed to stop the meteor with sheer strength alone. "But lets see just how many you can stop." he commented and preformed the seals again causing a second meteor to come from the sky aimed at Trunks.

Dropping the first meteor on the ground, Trunks turned and quickly threw his right hand in the air, launching a Ki blast that destroyed the meteor; making it rain rocks and dirt. But it didn't stop there, as meteor after meteor kept coming, all of them one after another; forcing Trunks to keep attacking them as he had, before they hit the ground.

'Tsk.' Madara thought in annoyance as put more of his chakra into summoning more meteors from the atmosphere, summoning them two at a time; to keep his opponent busy.

'To think that such a monster could exist, that can take a hit from my susanoo and live is one thing, but the fact he didn't even need to change the weight of the meteor like the first Tsuchigake would have, and stop it even when I dropped it from such a height. Means that he's too powerful for me to handle alone.' he thought as saw Trunks release more and more Ki blast each and everyone of them hitting and destroying its target as he floated in the air before him.

'I'm going to need more power to kill him.' he thought as he taxed the limits of his rapidly restoring chakra, to summon four meteors at once, and changed their trajectory to have them crash as far away as from each other as he could.

While his chakra restored itself, Madara saw Trunks look towards the different directions the meteors where going, expecting him to just go after the one headed directly for the village and destroy it, leaving the others to crash into the ground; allowing the shock wave to cause damage to the rest of the fire country. But when his body glowed with a golden light and he separated himself into four different bodies, before taking off after each meteor, Madara frowned.

'Not what I was expecting.' Madara thought as his chakra fully. 'His clones were so perfect I couldn't tell them apart. But no matter, now to get the boon I need.' he said to himself as he brought his right hand to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!(Summoning Technique!)**" he called out as he concentrated on summoning the Kyuubi.

After the initial explosion and puff of smoke that comes from using the technique, Madara found himself alone as the Kyuubi had never been brought to him.

'Looks like Obito hasn't captured the nine tails yet.' he thought as he got to his feet and in the distance saw the tail of Trunks' aura as they flew back in his direction. 'Well, he's proven to have a massive amount of power. I think is about time I put it to good use.'

Several seconds later, the four Trunks' arrived and merged back into one body, as they met each other in the sky.

'I'm going to have to do more research into that technique.' he thought as he had susanoo unsheathe its swords and take a swing at the saiyan, the force of the swing heading towards Trunks air borne form.

However, unlike the last time, Trunks had been ready and braced himself with his arms crossed in front of him; taking the hit head on and only being pushed back five meters this time.

"Impressive." Madara commented not following along with his next attack, as his sharingan took in everything.

"That chakra armor of yours is incredibly durable, combined with the flight jutsu and shunshin it allows you to move faster than any shinobi outside of those who use time space ninjutsu." he complimented as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"But even with all that, you'll never be able to defeat me, not without away to completely destroy my body; your going to lose as soon as you run out chakra." he taunted with a smile, hoping that the young warrior would take the bait as he activated his rinnegan.

"You think so?" Trunks asked as he glared down at the other man.

"Then why don't we put it to the test." Trunks said as he gathered a massive amount of power into a ball of blue energy the size of a beach ball in his right hand.

"Take this!" Trunks shouted as he threw it with all his might.

'Perfect, just what I needed.' the Uchiha thought as the ball ripped through his susanoo like it wasn't even there and crashed into his body at full force.

At first, the ball exploded outward, increasing in size as Trunks had expected it to upon contact, becoming a large dome of energy that encompassed the whole area the two had been fighting in, but when the energy died down quicker than it should have; it left the saiyan genuinely stunned.

'What?' Trunks asked himself as he felt the energy being absorbed by Madara, leaving the ground beneath him without any signs of the attack. 'He can absorb energy like Gero and 19 could!'

Once the energy had been fully absorbed, Madara stood looking at his hands as he contemplated the power he had just absorb.

'Incredible.' he thought as he clenched his hands into a fist, the feeling of all the energy running through him making his body pulse with excitement. 'With this power, I could cast the infinite Tsukiyomi on the world on my own. But how is it that he managed to garner so much spirit energy without ever tapping into his physical energy?' he asked himself before dismissing the thought.

Looking back up at Trunks, Madara smirked as he lifted his left hand towards the younger man; in preparation to use the bansho ten'in.

Trunks, remembering how Madara's energy had felt when he used this attack, had braced himself in the air to keep from being pulled in. But the power that Madara had absorbed, combined with the life energy that made chakra; increased the attraction power of bansho ten'in a thousand fold and, he slowly found himself being pulled in against his will right towards Madara's waiting hand.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that technique he's using to be powered up to this extent.' he thought slightly impressed by the Uchihas abilities.

Grabbing a hold of the power pole on his back, Trunks stopped struggling against the jutsu and brought it to bare in front of him. So when he was pulled in, Madara ended up grabbing the power pole. As soon as Madara grabbed hold of it, he reached forward and grabbed for Trunks, but he grabbed nothing but air; as Trunks used the power pole to flip over Madara. Delivering a kick to the back of the dark haired mans head; sending him stumbling forward several feet, his aura dissipating when coming in contact with the Uchiha.

'Even attacking him head on causes me to get my energy drained.' Trunks thought when he landed on the ground facing the other man just as Madara composed himself.

"No wonder you were so confident." Madara said as he turned towards Trunks, throwing the power pole to the side as the young mans aura returned. "Even after I absorb this much power, you managed to react in time to save yourself from my Fujutsu Kyuin."

Watching as Trunks lowered his stance and dug his feet into the ground, Madara was indeed impressed and counted the man before him as one of the few he could ever acknowledge as something more than just pest to be destroyed. And wished someone like Trunks would've been an ally in his plan instead of an impediment.

"With this much spirit energy at your disposal, you don't even need to use your life energy to compensate for the lack of power." he continued as Trunks created another energy ball and shot it at his face only for it to be absorbed as well. "Don't bother, the only thing your doing is speeding up the inevitable."

Glaring at the other man, Trunks created several more energy balls and threw them at Madara, as he tried to find a weakness on his energy absorbing ability. But as he kept attacking it quickly became apparent that it was of no use, as all the energy was just being absorb by the Uchiha, and he stopped.

'If he gets a hold of me he could drain me dry.' Trunks thought warily and blinked as he suddenly took note of something with his sharp saiyan vision.

'His body can't handle that much energy!' he said to himself as he saw, the new cracks that had appeared on Madara's skin, as it was slowly destroyed by the amount of Ki that he absorbed.

'That healing technique he's using must have finally reached its limit. Anymore and his body will rip itself apart.' he thought as a smile lit his face.

"Find anything amusing?" Madara asked mockingly as he tried his best to hide the discomfort he was feeling, while his body began to strain against the immense amount of energy coursing through him.

"No, not really." Trunks replied as he sudden appeared right before Madara and grabbed the surprised warrior by his shoulders and powered up; feeding as much of his Ki as he could to Madara, forcing the Uchiha to grit his teeth as he felt the strain on his body increase tremendously.

"But I'm sure your going find it ironic." Trunks replied through gritted teeth as he increased the rate of transfer even more and saw Madara's body begin to fall apart as the energy burned away at his form, his regeneration not being able to keep up with the destruction of his cells.

"AUGH!" Madara grunted and was about to use shinra tensei, when Trunks released him and jumped the side putting some distance between them, leaving them both struggling to catch their breath.

"You bastard, do you think that this will be enough to kill me?" Madara asked sounding livid as he turned to glare at Trunks.

"All I have to do is release all this- this extra cha-chakra and I will be back to full st-stren-" but he never finished as he fell to his knees when the strain on his body became too much. Looking back up at Trunks, Madara looked at him in wonder as the other man slowly compose himself even after he drained so much of his energy.

"H- how?" He asked with a stutter.

"How is it t- that you can possess so m- much spiritual energy and n- not be effected?" he asked with between breaths, wondering at the constitution of the man before him.

"That's none of your business." The saiyan replied briskly; having caught his breath and picked up the power pole, before placing it back in its sheathe.

"What does matter is, that I use this power to make sure you don't hurt anyone else." Trunks continued as he began to gather his Ki and amplify it, his hair beginning to slowly wave in the air as if caught in a small breeze, before he was covered in his aura once more, its intensity being the seemingly the same as it was when he caught the meteor to Madara's eyes.

"Grrrrr!" Madara growled in anger. "Then I'll just have to find out after I have you dissected!" he yelled as he pushed himself to his feet and spreading his arms to his side.

"**Shinra Tensei!(Heavenly Subjugation Of The Omni Present God!)**" he called out putting all the chakra he had absorb into his most costly attack.

Just like with the bansho ten'in, the Ki running through his body had increased the power of the shinra tensei a thousand fold. If this attack had been allowed to fully realized, it would have destroyed all of Konoha and every forest and village around all the way to the borders of the fire country.

However, unlike bansho ten'in when the attack reached Trunks, he through his arms in to the air and screamed, release a choubakuhatsuha; that completely overwhelmed the shinra tensei in his direction. Before quickly over coming it and completely cancelling it out; ripping Madara's body apart in the process. Once his choubakuhatsu had dissipated, Trunks concentrated his senses to pick up Madara's chakra and found him to still to be alive, as the body that had been turned to ash; began to put it self back together in a slow and agonizing process.

'Time to end this.' Trunks thought and flew into the sky, he brought his his hands together above his head and gathered all his power into one point, before throwing his arms down towards the still reforming Madara.

"**Masenko HA!(Demon Blast!)**" he called out as he released energy wave and it flew quickly towards the ground, hitting Madara's remains and exploding. The power behind explosion caused Madara's cells to be atomized; leaving nothing behind but a crater where Uchiha Madara used to be.

Looking down on the crater, Trunks concentrated his Ki senses as he searched for Madara's chakra signature. When he didn't find any trace left of the man, he sigh; allowing himself to relax and, began to feel the toll of feeding Madara his life energy, when he felt himself float slowly towards the ground. Shaking his head to clear away the fatigue, Trunks regained his footing in the air and turned; flying off back towards the arena, intending to put an end to Orochimaru's plans.

However, as Trunks flew away, his exhaustion kept him from taking notice of two chakra signatures that had been present the whole time; watching the fight that had transpired from up in the sky and deep in the ground.


	64. Chapter 64

**Here's the next chapter, it's not as long as the last one but I didn't feel that it needed to be. So if anyone believes its to short, I would like to apologize in advance. As always, I will go through it later and try to fix my mistakes before updating it.  
><strong>

**Edit: So here's the final edit, I just hope I managed to fix all the mistakes from this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

**Earlier**

The invasion was swiftly coming to an end, as having been informed that all the civilians had been evacuated to the emergency shelter. The Konoha shinobi, who had been able to retaliate, had come out from the shelters they had taken the civilians to; beginning their counter attack in full. Most of the shinobi thought that the idea was was foolish as they had lost contact with the anbu and had no back up in case things went south.

However, not one of them was willing to back off, as their very way of life had been threaten. The people marked for either death or a life in servitude to the invaders. After leaving behind a small company on each shelter, most of the jounin and chunin had left the shelters and went on an all out assault; to help out the shinobi in charge of defending the village long enough for the others to get everyone to safety. Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi, who had banded together once more, each leading a company of their own, intended to make a counter attack even if they were out numbered three to one.

They had expected the battle to be dangerous, with large groups of enemy nin attacking them at every turn as they made there way through the village. So they had all been quite surprise to find, that most of the fighting had been happening on the edge of the village, close to Konoha's walls. Shikaku being one of Konoha's tactical planners, had jumped on top of the highest being he could find and, took out a small telescope from one of his pouches and used it to assess the situation.

From his position on the roof top, he was able to deduced how every battle around Konoha's walls was going and, gave the order of where to attack first, if they wanted to take the advantage in the battle and bring it to an end; relaying it to all three companies. As they ran to help out Konoha's defending forces and Shikaku used his radio to inform the other companies on the weaknesses on the invaders forces.

"That's right," Shikaku responded into his radio as he ran. "If we help out in those locations we can cut down the enemies attacks quicker and free up more of our men to help us put an end to the invasion." the Nara explained calmly to the people on the end of the radio. "Companies 1-4 will take the east side of the village while, companies 5-8 will take the south. Once we have secured our positions, we'll move around the walls, while we head towards the west and you and the others head north along the wall."

"Roger!" five different voices answered before the radio went silent.

Once they had arrived at the east side of the wall, the four companies got to work quickly, attacking the invaders and providing the back up that there people have been needing. With the back up provided to them, the battle had been going well. Having their numbers bolstered by the four companies, the shinobi at the south side of the wall quickly diminished the numbers of the invasion forces, that by this point had been made up of mostly Suna shinobi.

As the battle started to reach its end, Choza, while in his multi-size jutsus giant form; raised his staff into the air to attack, a group of ten enemy shinobi. When he stopped, as from the corner of his eyes, he noticed something large falling from the sky. It was a meteor, he realized as he turned his head to look, before he felt something cut into his cheek; drawing blood and getting his attention back on his enemies who attacked him while he was distracted.

"Everyone!" He called out as he stabbed his staff in to the ground with enough force to cause the ground to shake; knocking his enemies of their feet. "We have to stop fighting and run, or else where all going to die!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the meteor as it quickly approached a tail of fire now visible from behind it.

When all the shinobi present saw it, they all broke into action, the Suna and Oto shinobi turned tailed and ran, while the Konoha shinobi quickly got on their radios and inform everyone of the impending calamity. Through out the village, every shinobi from allies to enemies, ran and with the Konoha shinobi leading civilians to safety; trying to get as far as way as they possibly could. But, they couldn't get far enough in the short amount of time they had and, while the people of Konoha ran; they could all see the massive flaming rock that would bring the end to their lives, causing fear gripped them.

Choza, who had picked up a large group of people and had been running as fast as his giant body could offer. Prayed that the Choji and the rest of his clan were doing the same. As their large bodies gave them the best chance of protecting the people, but he also hoped that his son was safe; as most of all he wanted to see him and his wife again.

'Please, Kami-sama.' Choza prayed, hoping beyond all hope that they would all survive. 'Let us all get through this alive.'

As if to answer his prayers, something flew over them quickly, leaving behind a trail of white chakra in its wake. Causing the shinobi, that companies 5-8 had come to assist to perk up and look towards the village as the meteor was getting close to hit. Turning his head to the side as all the other shinobi riding on his body moved to get a look at what was going on, Choza saw the front of the tail of white chakra move below the meteor; before everything went blue.

When a large explosion of chakra hit the meteor from below, causing it to explode outward into thousands of pieces, leaving behind nothing but small rock and a cloud of dust to fall on the village.

"Did that really happen?" Choza asked out loud as he slid to a stop, while the shinobi from the defense forces, cheered wildly calling out to the tail of white chakra as it flew back the way it came, which only slowing down for Choza to discern a figure inside it; as it flew over head.

"Ah." Inochi responded sounding mystified at the events that just happened. "But, when exactly did a the Kusagakura genin become this powerful?" he asked with concern on his voice, wondering at the future of their world.

"At the moment that doesn't matter." Shikaku answered with a shake of his head. "Choza, lets head back to the village, I doubt that Suna or Oto will attack again after what just happened. So we should take this opportunity to regroup and find out what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Arena<br>**

Orochimaru, who had been able to get pass Zaisan's defenses and poison her with his snakes. Was about to deliver the final blow to the interfering Kage, when from the corner of his left eye; he saw a green flash of movement, as Maito Gai jumped in between them.

"**Konoha Senpu!(Leaf Whirlwind!)**" the green beast of Konoha called out as he spun around in the air and kicked Orochimaru's sword to the side causing the sannin to stumble back several steps.

Not letting that deter him, Orochimaru punched forward with his left arm using his sen'ei tajashu, causing twelve snakes to stretch out from within this robes at the still falling Gai. But as the snakes reached their intended target, two trench knifes, covered in chakra, flew from the side in a spinning motion cutting the snakes in half; just as Gai landed on his feet, facing the sannin.

Jumping on the tree branch next to Gai, Asuma, hands still formed into a seal; took control of his knives in they spun in the air and had them fly at Orochimaru. Who jumped backwards slashing them aside. As he was moving through the air, Orochimaru sensed movement coming from behind him and turned his head, while punching his left arm to the side; releasing a snake. Just as he caught a glimpse of Kurenai as she jumped at him and threw eight kunai in his direction.

"Hmph." Orochimaru let out in annoyance, as he used the snake, to pull himself out of the way and land standing on a tree trunk, while looking down at them. "Do you really think any of you stands a chance against?" he asked with a baleful look at the three shinobi.

"Maybe not on our own." Kurenai called out as she land next to Asuma, pulling out another one. "But together is a different story."

"Don't make me- " Orochimaru stopped as he heard a chirping sound coming from above him as an intense light illuminated his back.

Stopping the flow of chakra to his feet, Orochimaru allowed himself to fall, as Kakashi ran down the tree using gravity and his own strength to push himself towards the sannin at a quick pace. Because of the speed that Kakashi had been running down the tree trunk, he had caught up quickly to Orochimaru as he began to fall and thrust his chakra covered hand out; just as Orochimaru turned to face him.

At the last second before the raikiri penetrated through his chest, Orochimaru twisted his body around the attack and Kakashi's arm; moving himself behind Kakashi's back and trapping his left and right arm with his arm and legs.

"Your mine!" Orochimaru said as he smirked, and jerked down, causing Kakashi to trip over his own feet and lose his grip on the tree.

"Kakashi!" Gai, Kurenai and Asuma called out and moved to help.

But it was to late, as the two fell through the air in a tangled mess, Orochimaru brought his Kusanagi sword up in a stabbing motion; piercing through the bottom of the jounin's head; causing blood to spill down the blade. Letting go of Kakashi's right arm, Orochimaru grabbed on to the side of the tree trunk with his feet supporting both their weight, while he turned to his other attackers.

"You see." Orochimaru said as he turned his smirk at the other jounin. "This is the result of having weaklings fight against m- " he stopped as he turned his head slightly towards the direction Madara was fighting Trunks.

'What?! He destroyed the edo tensei!' Orochimaru thought with alarm.

Because of this, he never noticed when Kakashi's body, began to break down into energy, until it was to late.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain, as Kakashi's lightning clone dissipated, sending a bolt of electricity through his body, that had him losing his grip on the tree and his sword as he began to fall, his body temporarily paralyzed.

Landing face first on one of the tree branch bellow, Orochimaru's body had already fought most of the paralyzes and he was able to look up just in time; to see Gai jumping down at him, with his right arm pulled back.

"Ha!" Gai called out as he punched down at Orochimaru, who had yet to fully recover.

The punch connected cleanly with Orochimaru's forehead, the strength behind it, sent Orochimaru through the branch he was lying on; to crash through the next two below. When he was several feet above the fourth branch, Orochimaru had regain control of his body and flipped around; landing in a crouched. Jumping to his left, he dodged Asuma's attempt to cut him down using his chakra infused knives and, with a gestured; commanded the sword of Kusanagi towards him and behind, as Kuranai had moved to intercept him.

Kurenai, narrowed her eyes at the sword and brought her kunai up; deflecting it to her left, as she spun to her right. Landing on one of the many tree branches, she began to parry and block the sword as it swung around and slash at her; effectively pinning her in place while Orochimaru, transformed the bottom half of his body into a snake. Increasing his speed so much that, when Gai and Asuma attacked him, they where hard pressed to land an attack.

From the branch that Orochimaru, had been fighting against Zaisan, Kakashi stood his sharigan covered, with the Morikage's left arm around his neck as he supported her weight. Both of them unable to do anything to help, as the poison and her wounds kept Zaisan from being able to fight at her best and Kakashi's techniques had drained him of a large portion of his chakra.

'Though, I suppose I should be thankful I'm still alive.' Kakashi thought as he watched Orochimaru, bring his sword between him and Asuma before punching the younger man on his left cheek; knocking him back through one of the tree branches below.

'Though I would prefer to fight.' he thought as Orochimaru, brought the sword to attack Kurenai once more as he created a distraction, by turning his right arm into a massive snake that pursued Gai.

Once the he put enough distance between them, with his left hand being used to control his sword and his right to make to keep Gai from attacking him. Orochimaru, opened his mouth widely and released a second version of himself; still attached to his mouth by his snake shaped lower body. The second Orochimaru, moved quickly to attack the defending Kurenai, intending to put an end to her life.

Gai, seeing this out of the corner of his eyes, became determined and latched himself to the tree with one foot before spinning around.

"**Konoha Kaigansho!(Leaf Rock Destroying Rise!**" Gai called out as he spun around while placing his left hand on his right wrist; thrusting out his elbow into the large snake arm Orochimaru had created; throwing the snake arm to the side to warp itself around a tree branch.

"Kurenai, look out!" Gai called out as he jumped with all his might towards his friend, as Kakashi and Zaisan threw a tanto and a set of kunai to intercept the sannin.

But it was to late, as Orochimaru had closed the distance between them, getting beyond the kunai and tanto and, using his binding snake glare spell; to trap Kurenai's movements. Allowing the sword of Kusanagi get pass her defenses and stab towards the dark haired jounin's heart.

'Die.' Orochimaru thought with a satisfied smirk as he watched the begin to stab through the first layer of Kurenai's clothing.

However, that was a far as it got, when Karin appeared her right hand firmly on the swords handle; keeping it from advancing any further.

'Damn it!' Orochimaru exclaimed to himself as he released the snake he summoned and dodge Gai's attack, as Karin poured her Ki into the sword; pushing out his own, before cutting Kurenai free.

"You alright?" Karin asked the older woman, as she caught her breath, having lost it when the large snake, used her like a squeeze toy.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurenai replied as she turned to glare at Orochimaru, as beside the two, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakure, Lee, Mara, Lara and Tenten all joined them ready to fight against him.

Seeing them all gathered, and prepare to fight him, Orochimaru hissed angrily and glared. As the other Orochimaru that he had come out of; melted into mud as he separated from him.

'That accursed girl again!' Orochimaru exclaimed as he glared at Karin specifically. 'My interest in her and Trunks has officially come to an end. I'll kill them all for the part they played in ruining my plans.'

Bringing his thumb to his mouth, Orochimaru bit it and, when he saw the older shinobi tense; he smiled as blood began to drip into his mouth.

"Glad to see you recognize what's coming." he taunted as he slid backwards away from the Konoha shinobi when they attacked; running at him and throwing kunai's as they tried to stop his next jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!(Summoning Technique!**" Orochimaru called out as moved up his left sleeve and ran his bleeding thumb over it, activating his summoning technique, summoning his giant snake, Manda.

Because of Manda's size and weight, as soon as he appeared on the twisted tree; it collapsed, taking the Konoha and Kusa shinobi with it. Karin, being able to fly, went in to action immediately, catching half of the shinobi that where with her, before the falling debris from the tree and Manda's body; stopped her from catching the rest. She didn't worry though, as she felt Trunks familiar Ki, when he flew into the falling tree from the bottom and caught the rest, flying out just as she did.

As they kept falling towards the roof top, Orochimaru made sure to attach himself to his summon, because the combine weight of both Manda, and the tree that Harashima had created. Was so much that when they hit the top of the arena's roof; it collapse as well, causing Manda to fall out to the side of the arena with a loud crash.

"Orochimaru!" Manda growled out as he shook himself. "What were you thinking? summoning me from such a height?" the giant purple snake questioned the sannin on his head, wondering at the mentality of his summoner.

"Didn't have a choice in the matter." Orochimaru answered as he kept his eyes on Trunks and Karin, while they landed on top of one of the surrounding walls of the arena, every single one of the shinobi who had been present on the roof top with them.

"Right now, I need you to help me kill these two." he continued as he pointed at them, the movement catching Manda's eyes.

"Help you?" Manda asked sounding indignant. "Unless you've prepared the proper sacrifice for me, the only thing I'm going to do is leave you to your fate." the snake threaten, as he flickered out his tongue tasting the air.

"Tsk." Orochimaru let out annoyed, at Manda's usual demands. "If you help me, I'll have two hundred sacrifices for set up for you. Now, is that enough? or are you going to hold out for another hundred?"

Manda's eyes, widen slightly at the amount of the sacrifices and, the brutish way that Orochimaru had spoke to him.

'He must be serious.' Manda thought as he looked up to see the two that Orochimaru was glaring at.

Manda, being from the valley of the snake sage, had studied the ability to absorb nature chakra and use it. While he wasn't able to increase his own physical abilities to the extent of the snake sage was, he was able to use all the abilities that being a sage granted and, with his ability to read the chakra of others. He felt just how much power, those two were radiating and how they were holding back a large portion of said power.

'Though,' he amended as he focused on Trunks for a second. 'He seems to have been drain of a lot of it recently, the exhaustion is definitely noticeable.'

"Orochimaru," Manda spoke up. "For this once I will allow you a pass on the sacrifices."

Orochimaru, looked down at Manda, wondering what could possibly have changed his mind about the reason for their contract to begin with, before shaking his head and, While returning his gaze back to the shinobi as they ready to attack.

'Then again.' he thought as he glared at them. 'Those two have already proven themselves to be dangerous.' he amended. 'But if I'm going to win this, I'm going to need to separate them from the others.' Orochimaru concluded before informing Manda of his plans.

Not long after, he had finished explaining, he looked up when Manda told him they were coming, and he was just in time to see as Trunks and Karin; jumped off from the arena wall, heading straight towards him and Manda, with the other able body shinobi in toe.

* * *

><p>Flying back to the arena, Trunks had slowed his flight speed to a fourth its usual speed, in other to conserve his energy until his body could adjust to having lost so much life energy.<p>

'Okay, so allowing someone to drain my energy through direct contact is a bad idea.' Trunks thought as he towards Konoha. 'Specially if the energy they drain is mixed with your life energy.'

Arriving over Konoha, Trunks saw that the cloud of dust that had hung over the village, had already settled and the Shinobi had been going around helping the civilians, that they had brought back to the village. As he flew, he saw the giant man that he had seen before and stopped; and stretched out his Ki senses.

'Must be a technique.' Trunks thought, as he didn't remember seeing any giant person during his stay on the village. 'Its probably similar to the giant man technique my mother told me Piccolo-san used in the 23rd budokai.'

Staring at the giant man with red hair, Trunks was able to discern that the energy in his body wasn't just condensed into his muscles, bones and inner organs: but spread into every one of his cells and his clothes molecular structure.

'Hmm,' Trunks hummed to himself. 'Given enough time I could probably replicate Piccolo-sans technique the way he is.' Trunks thought before shaking his head and heading towards the arena, deciding that he's been distracted long enough.

As the arena appeared in the distance, Trunks concentrated his senses again and was able to pick up the Ki signatures, of Karin, team 7, the Kusagakure shinobi, Gai, Lee, Tenten. Somewhere along the top of tree, as they confronted Orochimaru, while at the bottom of the tree on the roof. He could feel the Ki signature of the female member of the sound four, along with the other four member in the arena.

'Glad to see they've been able to handle everything he-' he never finished his thought, as with an explosion and a massive cloud of smoke, a giant snake appeared over the arena and, crashed into the tree bringing it down.

'No!' Trunks thought, as he pushed himself to his full speed towards the bottom of the tree.

Reaching Tayuya, he quickly picked her up; placing her on his left shoulder and, flew up towards the others. Flying around the falling debris until he reached them. Seeing that Karin had caught half of their allies before the debris and the snake's body got in the way; Trunks flew towards the other half. As they struggled to regain their balance and caught them all; flying out from under the falling debris with Karin in toe.

"What took you so long?" Karin asked while she flew to his side.

"Things got a little complicated." Trunks answered as he smiled back. "But the good news, Madara won't be regenerating again."

"Regenerating?" Karin asked, wondering if it was anything like the high speed regeneration, she heard some hollows could do. "Couldn't you just crushed his head and gotten it over with?"

"Tried that, but- "

"You two maybe really comfortable while flying," Zaisan interrupted as tighten her grip on Trunks' arm. "But I don't particularly care for holding on for my life."

"Oh, ah sorry about that." Trunks replied and gestured towards the arena wall to Karin with his head.

Taking the lead, Karin flew to the wall and landed on top, her passengers being more than happy to get back to their feet; making sure to avoid her new sword. As they didn't all relish being stuck in such a close proximity. Landing next to her, Trunks' passengers except Tayuya, who was still out, did the same, wanting to reaffirmed their personal space. Reaching for Tayuya, Trunks took her prone body into both his arms and he crouched down; placing the unconscious girl on her back and when he rose to his feet. He saw the questioning looks on the faces of everyone present.

"What?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion at their stares.

"You just defeated Uchiha Madara, while he was in an edo tensei body." Kakashi replied as though speaking to a child, in his usual monotone. "Defeating Madara would have been impressive enough but, the fact that he was in an immortal body that could only be defeated by sealing him away- "

"Wouldn't have worked." Trunks interrupted with a shake of his head. "His ability to drain energy would have made the mafuba useless."

"Right." Kakashi responded, with a nod, putting that tidbit of information away for later. "So then what did you do?"

"We'll talk later." Trunks replied as he walked to the edge of the wall and looked down, at Orochimaru and Manda as they spoke. "Right now, we have to put an end to this fight."

"Good luck with that." Zaisan replied as she sat down on the ground. "The poison in my system is slowing me down, so I need to get some anti venom before I can collapse."

"Morikage-sama, let Mara and I take you to Konoha's hospital. I'm sure they will have- " Lara began, with concern in her voice and face.

"Don't worry about that." Sakura interrupted as she reached into her pouch. "Naruto was poisoned a month ago, so during my training as a medic nin, I made sure to find out which anti venom would work best for Orochimaru's poison." she explained as she took out a thin plastic vile, with a syringe attachment and cap; as walked over to the Morikage.

"Though, your going to have to stay out of this fight." she continued while she crouched beside her.

While Sakura treated Zaisan, Kakashi smiled at her, glad to see his students take the initiative and show how much they've actually grown.

"Alright," Kakashi spoke up again, getting everyone's attention. "Gai, Asuma and Kurenai will go along with Karin and Trunks to confront Orochimaru, the rest of us will stay here and wait for an opportunity to attack."

"But that's not fair!" Lee exclaimed as he turned towards kakashi with clenched fist. "I've been waiting since we left the shelter, to show Sakura-san my incredible strength since we got here, you can't just bench me when I have the best chance to do so!"

"Lee." Tenten replied with a sigh.

"But Tenten- augh!" Lee grunted, as Gai punched him in face; causing him to fall back and hit the ground on his butt.

"G- Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed as he looked up at his mentor with wide confused eyes.

"Lee," Gai began his voice serious, leaving no room for argument. "Orochimaru isn't the type of enemy that you can face and hope to win at the moment." Gai explained as he crouched down by his student. "And I won't allow myself to see you get hurt like you did back in the preliminaries, specially when I know how strong of an opponent we'll be facing."

"Hmm." Lee hummed in reply as he nodded at his mentor. "I understand Gai-sensei, I promise I will stay out of this fight as long as you don't need me. But if anything happens to you, I won't hesitate to jump in!"

"I wouldn't have any other way." Gai replied and gave his student his signature smile and thumbs up; turning he was just in time to see, Trunks and Karin jump off the wall in a dive, with Asuma and Kurenai following close behind.

"AH!" Gai exclaimed as he ran towards the edge. "Wait for me!"

Seeing the five shinobi jump down towards them, Manda quickly sliddered his body back, until half of it was coiled up into the shape of spring and jumped. The strength of his muscles augmented by the his sage chakra, launched Manda towards the sky at and alarming rate, that had Asume, Kurenai and Gai scrambling to push themselves against the wall of the arena.

Karin and Trunks on the other hand, kept going with their free fall, even as the snake closed the distance between them and opened its mouth, intending on swallowing them both in one bite.

Bring the Kusanagi sword to bear, Karin changed her trajectory and used it to block one of Manda's Fangs keeping herself from being swallowed. As Trunks pull out the power pole and went straight into the snakes mouth; while its jump carried it and them over the arena to its other side.

Still moving through the air, Manda made to close his mouth, to crush Karin between his lips and, keep Trunks from escaping his stomach. When he felt the purple haired man, move rapidly up out of his stomach and towards his mouth.

"Power pole extend!" Trunks called out as he reach Manda's mouth, holding the power pole vertically.

The magical pole extended quickly, pushing Manda's mouth open as wide as it could go; as Karin, spun out from with in his mouth and stabbed her new sword into his skin. Allowing his weight and momentum to do putt some distance between them and do the cutting for her. Throwing his body to his side, Manda forced the sword from his skin as the ground quickly approach. Knowing that if he hit the ground head first, the pole forcing his mouth open would go straight through his body, Manda used the body shedding technique to attack Trunks while he was still in his mouth.

Trunks, sensing something coming from behind him, as he held the power pole in place. Extracted the pole back to its regular length and jumped out of Manda's mouth, with Manda following closely after him. While in the air, Trunks twisted to the side and dodge a mass of snakes shot at him by Orochimaru; who had jumped off Manda's shedding skin, to land on top his snakes head.

Now as Trunks headed towards the ground with Manda, following close behind, put on a burst of speed and flew down; landing on the ground with his legs spread a meter apart, facing the giant snake.

"Power pole extend!" Trunks called out, as he swung the pole at Manda's head, who sensing when Karin had moved to attack Orochimaru from behind; flipped forward, lashing out with his tail and, catching Karin by surprise. Launching her towards Trunks as he aimed to crash the full weight of his tail against Trunks power pole.

As the power pole and Manda's tail connected, a powerful shock wave was released, knocking down several of the trees surrounding the arena. The two titans matching their strength, found themselves on equal footing for about a second, as Manda's attack on Karin had thrown her directly at Trunks and; when she smashed into him, Trunks' sent skidding backwards on the ground. Allowing Manda to press his attack, as Orochimaru, who had jumped to the ground during the confrontation used his own.

"**Doton: Gaichi Gansho!( Earth Relase: Ground Bedrock!)**" The sannin called out, causing two large sheets of rocks to rise from the ground on each side of Trunks, trapping him and Karin between them as they caught the saiyan by his shoulders; as Manda's tail hit the ground directly on top of them.

At the last second, before Manda's tail crashed into the ground, Karin who had been butt to face with Trunks when she crashed into him. Punched a hole in the wall, that was holding him place; grabbing his arm and pushing off the opposite wall, they cleared the range of Manda's tail just as it hit the ground. The dirt and rocks hitting them on the back, caused them to lose their balance and roll on the ground; until they stopped with Karin straddling Trunks around his stomach.

"Having fun?" Karin teased down at him with a smirk, as she saw the heavy blush on Trunks' face.

Before he could answer, she pushed herself to her feet and pulled him along with her, as Manda whipped his tail to the side. The new attack, was enough for Trunks to recover his senses and jump over the tail with Karin; swinging the still extended power pole as they rose. Trunks deflected Manda's attempt to eat them again, as Karin flew in close to Manda's eye and stabbed him.

"SSHHSSHSHS!" the giant snake hissed in pain, before shaking Karin off, sword and all.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Manda screamed as he slip back and opened his mouth; spitting out a large stream of venom at the two.

However, because of their ability to fly, the venom had kept missing them no matter in what direction or pattern Manda shot it. This of course didn't mean that the venom wasn't doing what Manda wanted it to, as his venom was so strong; that it ate through the trees and ground beneath them, creating a cloud of poisonous smog that rose up from the ground.

Unfortunately for Manda, Trunks had noticed the effects during one of his dodges and, came up with an idea.

'_Karin!_' Trunks sent out through telepathy.

'_A little busy here._' Karin answered back as she flew up into the air to dodge, before flying sideways, getting out of the path of the snake venom.

'_I can relate._' Trunks said as he began to dodge and Karin decided to try to attack Manda. '_But if you don't do this than were going to be in trouble._' he continued as Manda, quickly began to alternate between the two, launching large globs of venom instead.

'_What do you mean?_' Karin asked as she dodge from side to side while flying backwards.

'_Look down._' Trunks replied as he was in the same situation, only for both of them to get forced to fly up when Manda shot a stream of venom in a slashing motion.

As Karin flew up into the sky, she looked down and saw the slowly rising cloud of venomous smog.

'_Okay, so what do you want me to do?_' she asked as she kept dodging.

'_Make it rain,_' Trunks answered as he did like wise. '_A monsoon if you can._'

'_Gotcha!_' Karin answered back as she switched her new sword to her left hand and reached behind her right shoulder for the bansho fan.

'_But I'm going to make it count._' she continued as she removed the fan from her back and applied her Ki into it; swinging it down towards Manda with all her might.

The power that she put into the fan combined with the fans usual power, created a gust of wind so powerful that it threw the poison back at Manda, who was force to dodge out of the way; or risk losing the rest of his vision. Before he could retaliate however, Karin swung the fan again, and again each time causing and even bigger gust of wind that forced him into the ground.

Orochimaru, who had moved back to a safe distance behind Manda, when he began to spit his poison. Watched through gritted teeth, as the Karin attacked, the fact that the power of her Wind technique was enough to force Manda down making him furious.

'If she somehow lives through the poison smog.' Orochimaru thought, as he watched it get spread further around by the wind. 'I'll make sure to dissect her alive just to cause her miser- huh?' Orochimaru asked himself as he noticed that, the sky had begun to darken.

'Rain? This suddenly? and without any warning?' he questioned as the first bolt of lightning shot down toward the ground and, it began to rain.

It picked up quickly, the rain drops seeming to increase in size until, the storm became a full blown monsoon. That diluted the venom that Manda had spit out a ratio 1:1000 and, dissipating the smog cloud as it washed everything away.

'She did this!' he concluded as in the rain, the two dropped from the sky like comets, hitting the distracted Manda with all they had, knocking the snake unconscious; causing the summoning contract to end and for Manda to return home.

Using the attack prevention technique, Orochimaru merged himself with the ground to make his escape. As he realized that if Manda and Madara weren't enough to defeat them, he would need to come up with another method to do so.

* * *

><p>As Manda sailed over the arena wall and up into the sky, Sasuke turned towards Kakashi, a questioning look on his face.<p>

"Kakashi," he began, getting the jounin's attention. "Trunks said he defeat Uchiha Madara, do you think that's true?" he asked wanting a straight answer.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed, with a nod. "While I wasn't there to see it, Arata confirmed the one of the edo tensei as Madara, before he and Daiki took Hokage-sama's body away."

"Then tell me, are the stories I heard about him being comparable to a natural disaster true?" the Uchiha asked as he lowered his eyes to the ground; his question getting the attention of everyone present as Gai, Asuma and Kurenai came back to the top of the wall.

"I wouldn't know." he answered with a sigh. "Though everything that I've heard and studied about him, indicate that he was the only person beside Harashima-sama that was able to control the Kyuubi. That the last battle the two had, before he died, ended with them creating the valley of end- "

A sudden shock wave interrupted him, as the arena shook from its effects, turning to see what was going on. Kakashi saw Manda being suspended in the air by a thin pole that was blocking its tail. But it didn't last long as the pole slipped away from the snakes tail and, Manda smashed his tail into the ground bringing up a small cloud of dust.

"That last part is something everybody knows, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura from her position near, Zaisan as she stayed by her side using her medical jutsu to oversee her recovery.

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprised. "This is the first time I heard about that!"

"Well, maybe everyone who's bothered to study the history of our village." Sakura amended with a shake of her head and a fond smile.

"Ah." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, before giving Gai a look and a shake of his head as he was about to head toward the battle field. "But what most people don't know is that the river that extends to all the way to the ocean was actually created in that battle. So the destructive force that both Madara and Harashima would have had to use to create it, makes it clear just how powerful the two really were."

"Powerful enough to defeat a bijuu on their own?" Naruto asked his voice serious.

"I would say so." Zaisan answered with a small nod. "The fact of the matter is, between the two of them and Orochimaru, the only reason I'm alive is because Harashima was giving us advice on how to counter both of their techniques."

"If that's the case," Sasuke began as he looked her directly in the eyes, wanting answer from the only person he believes can give it to him. "Just how strong is Trunks that he could defeat Madara, while he was using an edo tensei body?"

Zaisan, who had been thinking about that as soon as Trunks had returned and, told them about his win over Madara. Stayed quite, knowing that she wouldn't be able to give him a real answer, while wanting to know herself.

'Not to mention, if they're both this strong.' Zaisan thought as she shook her head at Sasuke, telling him that she wouldn't talk. 'Then why would they even bother pretending they're with my village when this is over? The reputation they'll get will allow them to get whatever they want with the feudal lords. So they will no longer need me.' she thought bitterly, knowing how badly the reputation of her village and her own would be hurt when that happens.

When the sky darken and blotted out the sun, Zaisan looked up with everyone as rain clouds gathered all around them, to almost all the way back to the village.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked what everyone had been thinking when a bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and hit the arena's center.

"I hate to assume it, but this is probably one of Karin's or Trunks' technique." Kakashi replied and moved to the edge of the wall as it began to rain. The drops falling from the sky, increasing in size and amount quickly, "I'm going to get the rest of the sound shinobi, the rest of you get back inside the arena. Were in too much of risk of being hit by lightning up here." he told them before jumping off the edge.

"We better go with him." Asuma said as he gestured to Gai and Kurenai to follow along with him. "In the state he's in, he probably won't make it without collapsing."

"Hmm."

"Ah." Gai and Kurenai answered as all three of them followed after Kakashi.

"So whose taking the the other sound nin inside?" Naruto asked curiously, only to get pointed looks and smiles that made him sigh; knowing he would be the one to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>You may be wondering why I didn't have Naruto summon Gamabunta, but lets be serious here. During their first fight, Manda showed that he was the stronger of the three summons when he was able to hold Both Gamabunta and Katsuya back on his own. Since we were told that all the summoned frogs come from the valley where you can train to become a sage, I had Manda come from the snake version of it.<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**Well here's the next chapter for this story, as with the other chapters I'll be updating this chapter after I fix all the mistakes. I also feel that I did a horrible job with the parts involving A and Bee because of Bee himself and the part before it, so I would like to apologize in advance, I'm not to good in setting things up for the bigger picture. As for Obito, I guess I'll just go with Kishi's Obito is a nut job who's looking to move heaven and earth to be with a girl, who could have been a spy for the Kiri if the chapter Kakashi kills her is any indication. But I digress, since Zetsu is completely ooc in this story.  
><strong>

**Edit: Alright so here's is the final edit for this chapter, I hope it turned out better with the tweaks that Optimus610 suggested and as always the help is appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

With rain falling around them and the cloud of smoke from Manda's being summoned back to the Ryuchi cave dissipating. Karin and Trunks looked around for Orochimaru, using both their eyes and their Ki sensing abilities.

"He's underground," Karin said after she picked up his chakra. "Probably trying to escape."

"Aah." Trunks exhaled feeling some of his exhaustion from having his life energy drained creeping in.

"At least one of us is on the ball." he continued and gesture for her to lead the way, when she gave him a questioning look.

Taking off towards Orochimaru's direction, Karin decided to leave her questions for later, as Orochimaru's capture took priority.

Once they caught up, with the sannin, the two slowed down as they followed and began to jump from tree to tree; to wait out Orochimaru. They had followed along for over forty minutes. With Orochimaru, making great progress because of his ability to travel through solid objects, had already made it out of the monsoon; when the two felt something move to intercept the sannin.

"What is that?" Karin thought aloud as she concentrated her senses on the new chakra signature, noting the similarities between it and the trees around them. "It sort of feels like the trees, but different somehow."

"Sort like the tree that was on the arena's roof." Trunks agreed wondering about it.

"Do you think it's some sort of technique? Like how Gaara can control sand but with trees?"

"If it is, then were not the only ones gunning for Orochimaru." Trunks replied as the two picked up their pace, intending to head them off.

"Then I'll flush them out!" Karin exclaimed as they over took Orochimaru and began to gather her Ki in her right hand, as the tree like chakra increased its pace towards its intended target.

Jumping in the air above the trees, with Trunks not far behind, Karin let out a short shout; as she threw a ball of Ki on the ground, ahead of them. When the ball hit, it exploded, uprooting the ground into the form of a large crater; as trees, rock and dirt got thrown into the sky. Along with them, was the two forms of Orochimaru and a half black and half white man, wearing a black cloak with red clouds; when the shock wave from the explosion hit them.

While they where being flung through the air, Orochimaru and the two toned man, seemed to have the same idea as they used the larger pieces of debris to jump away from the rest of it. Landing in the in the forest on the edge of the large crater that was left. However, as soon as their feet hit the ground; Karin and Trunks appeared at behind them, blocking of the way back to Konoha.

"Sorry about that," Karin apologize as the two turned towards her, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "But I didn't want you to miss out on all the prison food your going to eat for the next couple of years."

"Your friend can join you if you like," Trunks continued picking up where she left off. "Though I can't assure you, that you two will be spending all that much time together."

"Ahahahahaha!" Zetsu laughed at their jokes, as he saw the livid look on Orochimaru's face. "That's pretty funny, you two could make a really good comedy duo." his white half said as a smile spread on half his face.

"They're annoying." The black part said in a deeper voice, glaring at the two with unconcealed hostility. "We should just kill them now."

"Your welcomed to try." Orochimaru said as he began to step backwards. "It could give me the time I need to escape."

"Your not going anywhere." Karin said as she disappeared from sight and appeared behind them. "Except back to Konoha to answer for crimes."

"Crimes!?" Orochimaru said with a scoff. "You two of all people don't have any right to talk, considering your complete outsiders from our ways of doing things."

"That has nothing to- " Trunks began, but gets interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "You two are probably not even from the shinobi nations. So you wouldn't understand the way things have gotten done for hundreds of years, how shinobi fight for land, respect, recognition and the survival of all their clans. Since the concept of being a shinobi got introduced to the world by the sage of six paths." he explained with scowl. "You two on the other hand, show an incredible lack of understanding towards this and try to push your ideals on us. Thinking that because whatever weak society you were born into has some semblance of peace, that you can show us how to become bet- "

He stopped as he suddenly found himself with a fist where his face is, Trunks' arm extend through him; as he never deactivated his attack prevention technique.

"Hit a nerve did I?" he asked and Trunks jumped back where he was standing a frown on his face. "Like I was saying you don't know how are world works or how-"

"I don't need to know how the shinobi world works to know your nothing but a piece trash!" Karin said cutting into the middle of his speech. "You decided to mount an attack on innocent people just to elevate your status in the world? Show them who the real power is? Revenge?" she asked one question after the other. "I don't care! What matters is that people like you, get put away so that they can't cause harm to others."

"Like I said, you're welcome to try." Orochimaru responded as he looked at her over his shoulder. "But as long as I'm using this technique, you're not going to get any whe- what?!" he exclaimed when he felt his body rise into the air, and stopped several feet above the ground; causing him to turn towards Trunks, who had his right arm pointed at him, with his palm open.

"Your can control gravity as well!" Orochimaru growled out, glaring at the purple haired man.

"Not gravity, but it's frankly none of your business." Karin replied deciding there was no need to give an enemy more information then was needed.

"Wooooooooh!" White Zetsu said happily. "This is sooooo much fun!" as with a gesture, Karin had him floating into the air with Orochimaru as well.

"Tsk." Black Zetsu scoffed, at the situation and decided to do what he came here to do. "Orochimaru, these guys are dangerous opponents, that you can't defeat by yourself. We've already reported to Tobi and he's offering that we all join forces; in exchange, that you keep what happened here a secret."

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I." Orochimaru replied sounding annoyed, knowing that if he doesn't join them he might as well consider himself a prisoner for Konoha.

"I don't what this Tobi can do to help you, b- "

"Oh, I can do a lot to help." a deep voice called out as a form and chakra signature suddenly appear in the air between Orochimaru and Zetsu, starting with an orange mask with one eye hole and a swirl design.

"But it all depends on Orochimaru of course." the man continued as he fully materialized in the world wearing a black cloak of exactly the same as Zetsu's.

'What? he just came out of nowhere? Was he here this whole time?' Trunks thought as he concentrated his telekinetic ability on the man.

"Don't bother." the man, presumably Tobi, said as Trunks felt his powers inability to take hold. "Your powers are impressive, but there's nothing you can do to stop me."

'_Trunks, what the heck is going on? I can feel his chakra but its like he's not here!_'

'_I don't know, but we need to get out of here with Orochima- augh!_' Trunks grunted through their link ,as he suddenly found himself unable to move; subsequently allowing Orochimaru to drop to the ground and land on his feet.

'_Trunks!_' Karin sent out as she saw him freeze, the unnatural way that he had done so, cluing her in that it was a genjutsu.

Suddenly, her attentions drawn back to Tobi, as a vacuum like force came from his right eye; disturbing the air around him, before Zetsu and Orochimaru where suck into it. Through out it all Karin's senses told her she that the two had arrived at the at the other side and that the short-haired man, was now occupying the space he was standing.

"Ugh!" Trunks grunted, drawing her attention back to him, as he last fought his way out of the genjutsu; just as Tobi became intangible again.

"Welcome back," Tobi greeted, with a small wave of his right hand, as he focused his attention back on Trunks. "Since my business is already concluded, I'll be on my way." he continued as his body began to collapse in on itself, as though he's being drawn in through a small hole.

"STOP!" Trunks called out as he closed the distance and made a grab for the man, only to grab nothing but air; as his hand phased through what was left, of the masked man's body.

'Damn it! just what was that all about?' Trunks thought as he clenched his fist at his side, feeling angry that he was unable to do anything to stop the masked man. 'Just what type of technique is that.'

"Trunks," Karin said as she walked up to him, getting his attention. "Let's get back to Konoha."

"Right." Trunks let out in sign, allowing his clenched fist to relax. "But were really gonna have to come up with a plan, if we ever fight that guy again."

"I think I have an idea about that." Karin replied with a smirk, before taking off, leaving Trunks looking after her with curiosity, before he followed along.

* * *

><p>Standing on top of one of the many protrusions. with Zetsu beside him, Orochimaru contemplated the situation he was in. Having lost the fight against Konoha, his forces scattered and beaten and, being place in a position where he would most likely be forced to work with Tobi again.<p>

'And all because of those two.' He thought with an angry frown. 'I knew when they defeated Kabuto, that they where dangerous, but the type of abilities they use have been well guarded by different villages around the world. So the question is, just how did they get a hold of them? Or have they always been able to do those things?' he asked himself as he contemplated Trunks and Karin's abilities.

"So who were your friends?" White Zetsu asked the frowning man, deciding to take the initiative and begin getting information from Orochimaru. "Are they really not part of the ninja world? Did they come from some long-lost continent across the ocean?"

"There are no long-lost continents across the ocean, from what my research has revealed." Orochimaru replied without turning to him. "It's just a massive expanse of water lined with small islands, some habitable some not." he continued with his geography lesson. "Unless somehow they come from a society which has managed to stay hidden all of this time in one of those islands, which I doubt, or- "

"Or they are from a completely different universe." Tobi cut in as he began to appeared between them. "From what Zetsu reported, the amount of power the purple haired man was able to produce during his fight with Madara seemed out of place." he continued.

"How can you be sure?" Orochimaru asked Tobi's analysis catching his interest, not bothering to ask how he knew about the whatever power Trunks had used.

"I'm not, but if they are they're not the only ones able to travel between universes." Tobi replied with shrug, telling the sannin everything he needed to know. "Not to mention, they're powers while derived from chakra. Only uses half the essential components, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm." Orochimaru hummed in agreement reluctantly, as when he had merged with Trunks while using his attack prevention technique; he had tried to absorb a little of his charka to analyze later, but all he got was spiritual energy.

"Then again it is only a idea; I don't have solid proof." Tobi said as he gave Orochimaru a meaningful look, wanting him to share whatever information he may have on them.

"Now that you 'have' me at your mercy," Orochimaru began to say, ignoring the look, as he had several more options to explore unlike against the Uchiha, he didn't have against Karin and Trunks when they had trapped him using they levitation technique. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"For one thing, information control." Tobi replied. "I need to keep the news of Uchiha Madara from getting spread to the rest of the world, but I also want to spread the rumors of Kusagakure stealing the secret techniques of different villages."

"Not to mention, if were going to defeat those two, we need to work together to figure out how to take them down." Tobi continued. "After all, with the way things are going, is more than likely that Sasuke will go to our two new players for training instead of you."

"No other choice then." Orochimaru said after several seconds of silence. "But once we defeat them, we'll go back to being rivals." he said before performing a set of hand seals, and explosion, he reverse summoned himself back to his layer.

"Was it really okay to let him leave?" Black Zetsu asked, his sounding doubtful.

"It will be fine," Tobi dismissed with a wave of his hand. "What he wants most of all is Sasuke and, once we get rid of this new threat; we'll crush Orochimaru as well."

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

News of the events of Konohagakure's invasion, had spread like wild-fire, throughout the elemental nations. Putting the words Kurosaki and Kusagakure on everyone's lips. When they heard about the young genins defeat of a fully transformed Jinchuuriki. The invasion itself, prompted many villages to do sweeps in their perimeters and security to make sure that they hadn't been infiltrated by enemy spies. While the Kage's of the nations not involved with the invasion and, their elders; discussed the course of action they would take, now that a new superpower was quickly on the rise in Kusagakure. Some of them more lividly than others, as word of the techniques used during the exam had gotten Kumogakure and Iwagakure to become paranoid about the means of which they gotten acquired.

During that time, Sunagakure and Konohagakure had begun their peace talks, with Konoha holding a large part of their invasion force hostage; as a way to take advantage of the situation. The daimyo's of each nation, had agreed to hold a conference for the proceedings to take place, in a neutral zone for both parties involved.

During said meetings, the elders, had come to an agreement. Since Sunagakure, was the one who had broken the previous treaty, a forced reduction of there shinobi forces that would be allowed outside of their village got enacted with restrictions on their ability to send out reinforcements for support. While, one-third of all missions that were usually given to them by the daimyo's, would be taken up by Konoha.

In exchange, the two villages will become allies once more and, come to the others aid if the need arises and; while all the Suna shinobi who had lived through the invasion, that number being more than 75 percent, would be returned to their villages.

On this list of shinobi that would be returned, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Gaara and his sister Temari were the first names written.

The Sunagakure elders, having been expecting a lot of the things that would set back their village had been sure that Gaara and their Biju, would be one of the things Konoha would take for themselves. Were surprise at the offer and decided to asked about the turn of events that led to them returning their villages main weapon and, the response they receive; turned their attention towards Kusa. Because at the request of the two genin that participated in the chunin exam, Kusagakure's Morikage, Zaisan. Had threaten to break the treaty with Konoha if, Gaara wasn't returned to his village, to keep the balance of power, in the world from becoming unbalance.

Konoha's elders of course, had been against following along with such a decision, but as the daimyo's had requested more and more support from Kusa; they could see that breaking of the treaty would lead to them loosing a large part of their own support. So with reluctance on their part, the Konoha elders had agreed to the terms; as there long lives had taught them to read the political flow of the world. Which allowed them to see, that Kusagakure was rising up from its isolation to the rest of the world; while quickly gaining the favor of the daimyo's.

Now with Konoha and Sunagakure having agreed upon their new treaty, Suna being forced into it as they could not afford an all out war with Konoha and her allies; the elders of both nations had left the neutral zone and returned home. To tell their people and finish all necessary preparations to complete the treaty, and for Konoha, to finally give their Kage a proper burial.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure: A's Office<strong>

Pacing back and forth in front of his desk, A, went over the meeting with the elders and all the investigation they're having done to find the leak in their security. To say that he was angry, when he learned about the Kurosaki girl using a chakra armor technique to defeat a Jinchuuriki, would be the biggest understatement in all of Kumo's history. He had raged against everyone in sight wanting them to find answers for the predicament they found themselves in.

Did they have a traitor in their village? Where they infiltrated by Kusagakure shinobi? If so, how long ago? If they didn't steal the secret to the technique, did they somehow get a hold of his father's body?

That last question, running through his head, drove A to stop in his tracks and swing his arm vertically at his new desk; breaking it in half as he has done to the many others.

"Yooo, my brother you gotta calm down." Killer Bee began to rap, at his brother hoping to keep him from destroying anymore property for the time being. "Letting your rage out at random things, smashing them to smithereens, will not get you the answers you seek."

"Bee," A began in warning tone, but to Bee who has known his brother for a long time, he could tell his anger had diminished somewhat; and he continued regardless, making gestures with his hands.

"Our people searching through old man thirds tomb! Combing it down for the minute detail." he continued. "If anything is found, they'll let you know. So we can show them not to mess with the things held sacred with the brothers A and Beeeee, Wheeeeeee!" he finished raising his left arm in the air, his pinky, index and thumb extended.

Sighing in defeat, A walked around the remains of his desk and sat down on his chair. He could understand why his little brother was trying to calm him down and, he could understand that he shouldn't go around taking his anger out on his subordinates and the property of both himself and the rest of his people. But he couldn't help himself, the chakra armor was something that got passed down in his family ever since its creation. Passed down from Kage to heir to insure that the hire would live long enough to become a Kage and, to show the world the power of their village.

'But to learn that Kusagakure may have gotten a hold of **our** technique, by either stealing the scrolls depicting its use or even desiccating my fathers grave.' he thought with a frown. 'Makes me so angry that I just want to declare war on their village and wipe them all out.'

"Brother," Bee said as he broke into his thoughts. "I know how you feel about all this, but we can't just start a war without any proof of our beef."

"Bah," A let out with annoyance. "Sometimes I really hate that you know me so well, but I'm always glad to have the support Bee."

"Anytime brotherrrrrrr!" Bee replied rolling the R for several seconds. "Just know I'll be by your side when we accuse Kusa."

"Bee, I've told you already that as a Jinchuuriki your job is to protect the village." A replied. "You and Yugito are not allowed to run around d- "

A knock coming from the door interrupting A mid sentence, before the familiar voice of his assistant for the last eight months spoke up from the other side.

"Excuse," Mabui's said as the handle turned. "Raikage-sama, all of our forces have reported in." she continued once she opened the door and stepped inside, with a scroll in her hands.

"And?" A asked while she closed the door behind her.

"There have been no signs to show that anyone has desecrate the thirds grave." She began telling him the news she knew he wanted to hear the most.

When he sigh and relaxed a little, she unfurled the scroll in her hands and continued to tell him about everything they did to make sure that nothing got tampered with. From bringing in sensory ninja to sense any lingering chakra, to searching the perimeter of the tombs of all the Kage, from both the air, the ground and underground. Once she's done with the report on the Kage's tombs, she had continued to tell him that the rooms where they keep the secret technique scrolls hadn't been tampered with and all shinobi who had knowledge of the scrolls. Had been put through a thorough investigation, that came up with nothing.

"So we don't have any proof that they stole our techniques?" A asked finding himself both relieved and agitated.

"Hai." Mabui answered.

"Than that means either the Kurosaki girl figured out how to use it on her own or, our leak must have happened a while ago." A concluded, neither prospect giving him much hope.

Because if that girl did figure out his families technique and, she starts teaching it to everyone in her village, Kusagakure could become a threat to the balance created by the elemental nations.

"Actually," Mabui spoke up again as she unfurled the scroll further. "The spy we sent to Konoha, has reported back. In his report he mentioned that Kurosaki, her teammate, the Morikage and her guards will be staying in Konoha a bit after the Hokage's funeral in three days."

"An opportunity." A said as he got to his feet. "Mabui, contact Darui and C and tell them were heading out, we'll use the Hokage's funeral as an excuse to get close to Kurosaki and find out who taught her technique or if she figured it out on her own. Either way, were going to get to the bottom of this and if we have to take her by force we'll do just that."

"Hai Raikage-sama!" Mabui responded and turned heading for the door.

"Bee I want you to take care of- "

"Naah!" Bee interrupted as he raised his hand. "Brother I've listened to your advice, followed along because your my number one. But your fool if you think you can force me to stay, knowing you're gonna fight against a Biju slayer."

"I suppose you have a point." A replied and sigh. "Now let's go prepare, we have a kage to pay tribute too."

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Iwagakure: Onoki's Office<strong>

Like A, Onoki had put his best people on the job to find out if anyone had leaked or stolen information about the flight technique from his village, but unlike A. Onoki had put his money on his people not finding anything, whether it was in the scroll room, the tombs of their former Kage's or even one of his people. After all, if they were going to steal the flight technique and display it in public in such a way, why not use the dust style as well.

'It certainly is interesting, to know that the youths of this day and age are becoming more creative.' he thought with some admiration, considering that since he was a young, he has never met or heard of anyone able to fly without any assistant, outside of the Kage's of Iwagakure.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" His granddaughter raged as stomped her left foot on the ground and got up from her seat, were she had been waiting with him for the results of the investigation.

Walking up to her grandfathers desk, Kurotsuchi gave him an irritated look, as she has done for the past couple of days since finding out about the potential theft of the flight technique.

"Why aren't you more angry about this? Ever since we where informed that those thieves got a hold of out technique, all you've done is ask for our shinobi to perform investigations!" the 16-year-old brunette demanded. "You who's always been so stubborn about everything, are just sitting there waiting for the investigations to get completed while acting as if nothing happen!"

"Hahahahaha!" Onoki laughed at his granddaughter boisterous nature. 'It looks like the apple didn't fall to far from the tree.' he thought as he remembered his daughter.

"Don't just laugh! Give me an explanation!" She demanded.

"Maybe, Tsuchikage-sama is finally feeling his age and, is starting to mellow out." Akatsuchi said from his seat in the Kage's office.

"What did you say!?" Onoki screamed as he looked at the large man. "I'm not old at all!" he exclaimed and jumped on top of his desk to prove a point.

"Daugh!" the Tsuchikage grunted as he felt himself freeze when his back locked up.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" Akatsuchi called out as he jumped to his feet heading toward the old man's side.

"Tsk, serves you right. Not going straight to Kusa and demanding those thieves give us back our technique." Kurotsuchi scoffed, as Akatsuchi helped Onoki to lie down on the table and; began massaging his back to work out the stiffness.

"It's not that I, mmm, don't want to find out how they did it, a little lower, I just don't think that they stole our technique." Onoki told his granddaughter between instructions to Akatsuchi.

"If they didn't steal it, then what did they do? Create their own." the dark-haired girl said with a roll of her eyes, her voice sounding as though she expected her grandfather to drop that train of thought and say it was a joke.

When he stayed silent and looked at her seriously, she shook her head, refusing to believe that it was the truth.

'They made their own version of the flight technique! That not fair, I've always wanted to learn that technique but never had the right chakra affinity for it.' she thought incensed; shaking her head once more to clear her head, Kurotsuchi decided she to badger her grandfather for his reasoning.

"How can you be so sure that's the case? They could have just as easily stolen technique just like they did with Kumo's chakra armor."

"That's another thing I don't believe they did," Onoki replied. "The Raikage's chakra armor have always consisted of using lightning style to increase their reflexes so that they can react in an instant. But the reports we got show that the girl, Kurosaki, had gotten covered in chakra, but never once did she have any lightning in her aura." he explained and gesture for Akatsuchi to stop, before getting on a sitting position on top of his desk.

"If anything, I would bet that the armor she was using was something more akin to the chakra cloak a Jinchuuriki uses, when they access their Biju's powers."

"But that's impossible, all the Biju have already been accounted for." Akatsuchi said, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Exactly." Onoki replied with a nod. "Which means that Kusa's been working hard at developing their techniques, so it's not out of the question to say that they developed their own flight technique."

"There's also the fact, that if they're going to steal our techniques there's no way they would just stop at the flight technique, when they can also take the secrets of the Jinton as well."

Hearing his reasoning, for why he didn't believe his techniques had gotten stolen, made Kurotsuchi feel as though her raging for the last couple of days had been for naught.

'Well curse me, I've been going on and on about how he's lost his touch and all this time he was several steps ahead of me.' Kurotsuchi thought. 'If I'm ever going to succeed him then I have to learn to read people better.'

"So, I guess you set up the investigation to prove that your theory is correct." she said after several seconds of thinking, when she saw her grandfather nod in approval she continued. "So what if they really did steal our technique what then? What if they stole the Jinton but just haven't revealed it yet?"

"Then this stubborn old fence sitter, will be getting off his fence and, teaching those young punks a lesson they won't soon forget." He said seriously, his face set in that stubborn scowl she has come to know in her life.

"Good to see your still yourself." she responded with a smirk.


	66. Chapter 66

**Well here's another chapter of this story. I'm not to confident in it and I still need to do the edit for grammar and rewrite some parts of it to make more sense, but I figured I should put this out to see if I should rewrite the it and head in a different direction. Also I would like to say thanks to Optimus610 for the idea on how to use the waterfall training in battle.**

**Edit: Well I finally finished with the editing on this chapter! though I know for a fact I didn't fix everything, because I don't think I found it all. But I hope I managed to fix most of the problems and not create more, which is what I think I did. Also, sorry for the it took so long to update this chapter. I started watching transformers animated and then Beast Wars and completely forgot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

****Two days after Konoha's Invasion****

Karin and Trunks after spending the first day at Konoha's Hospital as they waited for the Morikage to recover. Had asked, Zaisan and her bodyguards Mara and Lara, to join them at their current residence during the remaining of their stay in the village. After she had accepted the five of them had retreated to a new location, within Konoha's surrounding forest.

Zaisan however, had her suspicions that two where planning an attack and, told Mara and Lara to stay alert as they traveled, to not get caught off guard. It wasn't to long before they arrived at an open field, where Trunks reached into his jacket, took capsule from its case and, released the Kame house 2 from it. The open display of this technology to her and the twins, had surprised the Morikage, as she had never seen capsules before. So, as the particles dissipated she looked at the loud house and asked about it, if this was some sort of new sealing or summoning technique that they had invented that required no preparation; beyond pressing a button.

But Trunks had shook his head and told her it wasn't a jutsu, it was technology, before he and Karin stepped through the door; leaving it open as an invitation. The admission had Zaisan frozen in place with disbelief at the thought that science had advanced so far; with Mara and Lara faring no better.

However, seeing as the two had walked into the house and they would get no answers by staying outside, Zaisan shook herself from her shock and, called for the twins getting their attention to the here and now. Gesturing for them to keep their guard up, the red-haired woman stepped towards the house, her hand on her tanto expecting an attack or to have a trap sprung on her.

"What are you doing?!" Lara asked as the three women stepped through the door and, saw Karin and Trunks sitting at the table set in front of a bay window. With a small, portable electric burner in the middle; heating a tea kettle full of water, five tea cups set around the table.

"Hey," Karin began as she made a sweeping gesture with her right arm. "Why don't you join us? I'm pretty sure we have a lot to talk about."

"..." The three Kusagakure women stood by the door in silence, wondering if they really were seeing what they thought they were or if they had fallen under a genjutsu.

Zaisan, just to make sure, brought her hands in front of her in a universal seal that's been used to breakgenjutsu and called out.

"Kai!"

When nothing happened, and the scene in front of her remained unchanged; except for the tea kettle's lip jumping a bit as the water heated up. Zaisan lowered her hands to her side, her face becoming as unreadable as she could make it.

"We do have a lot to talk about." the red-headed woman said. "But how do I know your not planning on betraying us and making an attempt on our lives?"

"Because if we wanted too, you would have been dead by now." Karin deadpanned.

"You little- " Mara began her anger going getting the better of her at having a girl no older than a geninspeak to her Kage in such a way.

"Alright that's enough," Trunks interrupted as he raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Now let's just calm down. Mara-san, Karin was just pointing out the obvious and she very blunt when she wants to make point." here he paused and gave Karin a pointed look, getting one in return. "But she's right. If we were trying to kill you we could have done so when we had entered the forest."

"Now if you would please join us? We can talk about who we are and why we had to pretended we're part ofKusagakure." he said as he gestured at the table.

"Morikage-sama, should we really be trusting them?" Lara whispered into the red heads ear.

"There's nothing else we can do." Zaisan replied and stepped up to the table taking a seat.

Once everyone's seated, Trunks began by telling them everything, from the past of his world that had been under siege by the androids, making sure to summarize what wasn't important. While detailing everything he felt was, like how he came upon Karin's world, the reason Karin had come with him and the events that led to them arriving in this universe.

"When we first arrived in your world, I think we end up getting spotted by Orochimaru and Kabuto. AsKabuto began to seek us out, not long after we began travelling." Trunks explained, before offering tea to their guest, who had listened with enough intent that they didn't bother checking to make sure the tea wasn't poisoned.

"A lot of good that did him," Karin put in as she put her teacup down after taking a sip. "He ended up getting beaten to the ground before he could really do anything."

"But his words made me realize that I needed to get the daimyo's attention in a way that will get them to fund the idea of capsule corp. But would allow me to keep enough leverage that when I decided to share it with the world, they couldn't do anything to stop it." Trunks continued.

"So when Orochimaru approached us disguise as one of your shinobi, We took the chance because it would allow us to get the daimyo's attention without having to fight our way through their body guards."

'They're crazy.' Lara thought as she stared at them, her eyes wide with disbelief. 'That's the only logical explanation.'

After all, if what they were saying was true, then they both came from a world where people had powers comparable to Biju. Worlds were monsters in the form of humans, roamed around living and interacting with each other, fighting battles on a scale that can only be considered apocalyptic.

Looking to her left, she saw that her sister was in the same boat as her, not being able to believe that such a thing was possible. Zaisan however, she couldn't read by just looking at her face, as it had stayed completely neutral throughout the story, accepting a cup of tea when offered and drinking in silence.

'What are you going to do Morikage-sama?' Lara asked herself, hoping that she didn't put much stock into the two travellers story.

"If I were a more cynical person, I would say your either a very good liar, with a very active imagination or insane." Zaisan said after a bit of silence placing the teacup on the table. "But the fact of the matter is, both of you have already proven that your abilities are real and comparable to those of Biju and Jinchuuriki. Or at the very least Karin has." she finished with a nod at the brunette.

"So I just need to ask, what now?" the Morikage continued. "With the fame you two will garner for yourselves, you won't even need us at your side. Sure you're going to get suspicion thrown your way if you decided to abandon Kusa, but were the one's who are going to suffer in the end, so did you tell us your story simply to rub it in that you're not going to join us. Or are you planning on going along with this farce and keep pretending your Kusa nin?"

Lara sigh and turned back to Karin and Trunks in time to see them blink as though they didn't even consider what Zaisan had said before they shared a quick look share a look.

"Were not planning on outing you to anyone." Karin replied with a shake of her held. "And even if Orochimaruor Kabuto tell anyone that were not from Kusagakure, we where planning on denying the accusations."

"Hmm." Trunks hummed in agreement. "The reason where telling you all this is because you took a chance on us when you decided on being honest about the strife of your village and, we want to help." he explained. "I know you probably don't believe us, from what we've gathered, trusting someone in this world seems to lead to betray more often than not. But I think that if we were to set up Capsule Corporation within Kusagakure, not only would we create enough jobs for the civilians but enough commerce that your village wouldn't have to worry about monetary problems in the future."

"What about invaders?" Lara asked. "Other shinobi will come to our village trying to steal the secret of the technology and techniques that you two showed off?"

"We talked about this when we where at the hospital." Karin replied. "We figured that to keep your village safe we should start providing the training for our techniques to your shinobi, specifically sensing ability. So that they could tell if anyone who comes into their village is an outsider and, training to strengthen themselves up beyond the norm."

"Oh, so your flight technique and chakra armor are out of the question?" the Morikage asked.

"Well no." Karin continued "But the problem with using the flight technique and the chakra armor is that it could end up with your shinobi dying from over using their chakra."

"You're doing fine?" Mara asked getting into the conversation, for the first time since they started.

"That's because we only use our spiritual energy to fuel our techniques " Trunks answered. "In order for anyshinobi to use the techniques in the same way we do, they have to learn to separate their chakra and use their spirit energy alone."

"Alright." Zaisan spoke up, before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "If your really willing to make an effort to help our village and even teach us some of your techniques. Then we would be willing to meet you halfway."

From that point on they talked about how they would go about doing things, the fake history that Zaisan had her people create for them and, how they would introduce the technology and techniques to Kusagakure; before creating the company and moving to introduce the tech to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Day Later<strong>**

After most of the detail about how they would approach introducing Capsule tech to Kusagaure and talk some talk about the basics of techniques used by both the two travelers and the shinobi in around the world. The five of them had talked about the encounter with Orochimaru and the masked man Tobi, when Zaisan had asked about the details of his escape. During which Karin had explained that Tobi's technique worked in a similar fashion to how hollows where able to create garganta, to travel to hueco mundo.

She continued by adding that while that was the case. When he took the plant man and Orochimaru to that dimension, he got forced to stepped back into this one to do so. Zaisan, already knowing what the black cloak and red clouds symbolized, had Lara take notes on the techniques used by Tobi and Zetsu.

When asked about her sudden interest, Zaisan had told them about Akatsuki. A group of rouge S class shinobi from most nations in the world. She explained, that in the past she has used their services to advance her nations standing. Becasue they're considered as some of the most talented shinobi's in the world. By taking on any mission that's offered to them no matter the difficulty and completing it without fail. From what her spies have gathered in the past. Orochimaru was one of its prominent members. Before he broke ties with them, however the masked man and the plant man that they had told her about where new to her.

So recording any kind of information she can on them. Would help her out in the long run, as Kusa and their allied villages can use it to prepare. If Akatsuki gets hired to attack or steal from their village.

With all the details of the incident taken down and safely kept on Lara's person, Zaisan had asked them to return to Kusagakure with them as soon as possible. As she would like to get started in making the proper edits to their history, and using it build up their public relations. Trunks however, had refused as he wanted to stay within Konoha long enough to pay his respects to Sarutobi. Whose funeral would will take place in several days.

Zaisan hadn't been happy with the decision, but she herself felt that she need to pay her respects toSarutobi Hiruzen. Because his help had kept her from being killed during the fight against the edo tensai of some of Konoha's top shinobi. So she had decided to compromised, they would stay long enough for the funeral, but during that time they would begin teaching their sensory ability to her, Mara and, Lara.

Before Trunks could agree, Karin had decided to include team 7 in this session, as she was already planning on putting them through this sort of training. Mara and Lara, who had seen the genin and Kakashi in action during the fight in the arena had vouched for them, when Zaisan began to protest the action.

Two hours later, team seven minus Kakashi, who got sent out on a mission like a lot of Konoha's high-rankingshinobi. Had joined them in the field to begin the next step in their training. During the training, Trunks had them put their forehead protectors over their eyes, as the technique required that they learn to use their chakra to enhance their sixth sense. to locate and predict your opponents movements.

The training itself had gone as Trunks thought it would. As shinobi, they were able to dodge the rocks that he and Karin threw at them because of their highly train senses. Making it more difficult for them to rely on their sixth sense. Nodding to himself Trunks stated as much and decided to up the ante. Separating himself into four different bodies, he attacked the group of six at a speed that they would normally be able to react to if they could see, but their current predicament made it harder to do so.

Moving silently Trunks, landed blows that had enough force to get them to get them off-balance or knock them to the ground. While doging as they reacted, with either kicks punches or thrown kunai.

After an hour of watching Trunks work at frustrating the Kusagakure shinobi, and team seven. In the same way he had done to her and Tatsuki. Karin decided to do some meditation and to expanded her senses further than the surrounding area; wanting to make sure that they weren't being spied on. Walking towards a tree, she took a seat in front of it; before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

'So far so good.' she thought as she felt no one all the way up to the village that could be trying to spy on them.

Expanding her senses even more, she decided to try to find all the people she's spoken to with since coming to Konoha. She easily found Ayame, at the market, her father still back at Ichiraku ramen with a slew of customers ranging from regular people to shinobi. Among them, she found Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru as they shared a meal.

Several kilometers away, she found Kiba and his dog Akamaru and, the boy with the bugs walking along with them. In her mind's eye, she saw the boy stop and hang his head, causing Kiba to ask him if he was alright.

"_Why do they always forget me?_" the boy with the sunglasses asked, before straightening at his friends confused look and walking along.

'That was weird.' Karin thought to herself, before moving on.

It didn't take her long to find all the people that she has interacted within the village, the old woman at the book store, the man at the convenience store that tries so hard to sell his tomatos, even the waiters and waitresses of the few restaurant that they had tried out every once in a while.

She found that Neji was still at the hospital recovering and that visiting with him, where Hinata and two other people. One of them was a man in his late thirties, and a younger girl with long hair. Moving on, she looked for the rest of Neji's team mates within the village.

Not finding Lee or Tenten, she expanded her senses beyond the village and felt them both, in the forest on the other side of Konoha, in the opposite direction of where she and Trunks were staying. From the way they were using their chakra, she could tell they were hard at work with their training. Lee doing all sorts of exercise to strengthen himself and Tenten, performing kata's with her weapons to improve on her familiarity with them; while also working at the speed of her summoning technique.

Seeing as they where all doing alright, Karin figured she may as well do some spying on Danzo and his men. To make sure that they weren't up to anything that would need their attention and returned her focus back to the village, and deep within its core until she found something she wasn't looking for.

'No!' she thought as she felt the familiar mix of human and Biju chakra. 'Gaara!' she could see him, chained down to a table; his chakra being drain by the chains that help him.

"Trunks!" Karin called out to her friend as she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. "They've got Gaara!" she continued with desparation in her voice.

"Who's got him?" all four Trunks' asked as they stopped and turned their attention towards her.

"Danzou!" She answered and watched as everyone moved their forehead protectors back up, the name getting all their attention. "I was using my Ki senses to take a look around the village. When I decided to check out Root and I found Gaara. They're keeping him trapped down there. Being held with chains that keep him from accessing his chakra." she explained

"Che." One of the Trunks' answered as he narrowed his eyes.

"We'll just have to go to Root and get him out." another answered as they all moved towards her.

"And if anyone tries to stop us, we'll just take them down."

"Alright, now that its settled lets-"

"Hold it!" Zaisan exclaimed, her voice hard, as she interrupted. "Neither of you are going anywhere, asKusagakure shinobi breaking into Root, it'll cause an international incident."

"So what? Where just suppose to stand here and do nothing?" Karin asked with a grimace. "While Danzouand his men do whatever they want to Gaara?"

"Answer me something first." Zaisan replied changing the subject. "Why do you want to save him so badly? He's a shinobi from a village that broke a treaty and tried to kill you without even stopping to think about it. So why are willing to risk causing a rift between Kusa and Konoha for him?"

"Because I promise him that I would be his friend!" Karin answer as she leaned forward slightly, squaring her stance. "And friends help each other in their times of need."

Zaisan blinked at the brunette girl in front of her, seeing that she wouldn't be backing down no matter what she said.

"If your done talking," Sasuke said as he stepped forward, his clothes dirty and with bruises covering his face from the training, but with a look of anticipation on his face. "Let's go save Gaara."

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned widely. "You really do care about others."

"Dobe."

"Oi!"

"I'm only going because this is a chance for me to test my skills against Konoha anbu's."

"Tsk, I should have known a jerk like you wouldn't really care about saving someone." Naruto muttered as he turned his head away from Sasuke.

"Well? what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. "We all know going against Karin and Trunks-san would be suicide. So we should just really start planning to make sure we don't get caught right away."

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Zaisa said as he slapped her hand to her forehead. "Haven't you heard of using diplomacy? As a Kage I have a lot of weight that I can throw around."

"Diplomacy rarely works and it takes too much time." Karin replied.

"Not the way I do it." Zaisan answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Root HQ<strong>

Gaara is exhausted. His conciousness coming and going, for the last two days. When he had first woken up in this darken room, he had struggled, trying to escape his bonds by summoning his sand and using it to destroy the chains. But nothing happened, as the chains that helped him down, sucked the chakra from his body and channeled it away toward the ground. At first, this had made him struggle even harder, throwing his body around without a care as he tried to break free and escape.

But the chains held fast, keeping him in place, digging into his skin and causing it to bruise. Feeling his ire rise, he had tried to tap into his Biju chakra, but even then; it all ended up being drained away by the chains. Angering him so much, that he screamed his frustrations into the air, cursing at the person who put him in this place.

Ever since then, he has tested the chains ability to drain any of the chakra he tried to use and, found that if he was going to escape; he would need to increase the speed of his technique. So for the last two days, he has tried and tried, getting to the point where he could get some of the dirt around the room to move about an inch.

But, because he hasn't seen his captors since he got placed in this cell, his hunger and thirst increasing had been steadily increasing. So the amount of chakra he was able to restore from resting wasn't enough, and he was no longer able to achieve the small amount of movement he managed after the first day, making him lose any hope that he would be able to escape.

'If anything.' Gaara thought. 'I'll probably die of thirst, before I die of chakra exhaustion.'

Closing his eyes for several minutes, he had been close to falling back to sleep when he heard the sound of a door opening. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited to see what his captors would do. Figuring that if they thought him unconscious and untied him, he could take advantage and try to escape. Concentrating on the sound of the foot steps of the people stepping into the room. Gaara was able to tell that three people had walked in.

'**This guy again!**' Shikaku exclaimed in his head.

His voice filled with anger and resentment at one of the people in the room.

'This guy?' Gaara couldn't help but wonder as he heard someone stop next to him.

'**That Mukoton piss-ant, that stopped me from having fun.**' The Biju replied not caring that he had decided not to speak to Gaara after he got held back by the boy. '**If I get my paws on him, I'll rip him to shreds!**'

'Shukaku had been stopped by a man who could use Mokuton?' Gaara asked himself, making sure to keep his thoughts from the angry Biju.

'Could this man have been someone directly related to the first Hokage, and just how powerful was his Mokuton? Can I take him out in my weakened state.' the red-haired boy contemplated.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention when the people were talking. Until someone said a familiar name.

"...Karin considers him a friend and, the way she was talking she seemed more than willing to barge down here and break him out." a woman said from the door.

"Hmph." another woman let out. "If half of what I've heard is true, then I'm glad you decided to blackmail the elders council."

"Blackmail is such and ugly word." the other woman replied her with amusement. "I prefer to say I showed them the error of their ways."

"Whatever you say."

"Morikage,Taicho. I know you two are enjoying yourselves but I would like to get this done as soon as possible." the third person in the room spoke up, his voice clipped and somewhat exasperated.

"Alright, alright." the second woman spoke up. "Let him go. because now until the Hokage-sama's funeral. Both Gaara and his sister will be under Kusagakure jurisdiction."

"Ah." The man answered and Gaara heard as he stepped towards him.

"Hmm." The man hummed as he stopped beside him. "You can stop pretending your unconscious."

'Ugh.' Gaara thought with frustration. 'Looks like I couldn't pull it off.' he reprimanded himself before opening his eyes, catching a glimpse of the man who had suppress Shukaku for the first time.

"Good." the man said with a nod. "I can understand that your skeptical about this, but as you heard. Were putting you under Kusagakure custody until we can return you to your village. So don't try anything foolish. In the condition you're in you wouldn't last a minute."

"Understood." Gaara answered after taking a deep breath.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't make a move against him. The man squated down and reached under the table, where after fiddling for several moments. The chains that we're holding Gaara down, slackened, allowing the boy to move them from his body as the man got to his feet.

"Eat this." The man said as he reached into his pouch and took out a small olive-green ball.

"A food pill?" Gaara asked, suspicious that this might all be a set up to question him.

"That's right." the man replied. "We haven't been able to tend to you since we first brought you here, because of the extensive damage you did to our base. So this should get you in good enough shape to walk." the man explained as he extended his hand towards Gaara.

"It's not poisoned if that's what your thinking." The woman with the red hair said as she stepped forward. "It would be redundant for them to try to kill you after I negotiate for yours and Temari's release. Now go on eat, I don't want to have to carry you back to the camp were all staying in."

Giving her a skeptical look. Gaara took the food pill in his left hand, and weigh his options. Concluding that this would be his best chance to escape and take Temari with him. He brought the pill to his lips and ate it, chewing into it with an audible crunch. As he was expecting for his body or mind to become numb from the drug. It came as a surprise to him when he felt his chakra replenish it self and he took in a sharp breath.

'Are they really trying to help me?' he thought as he turned his head to look at the red-haired woman.

'**Forget them! Just let me take over and kill these fools.**' Shukaku spoke up. '**With the extra energy they gave us I can kill them all!**'

"Do you really know Karin?" Gaara asked ignoring Shukaku. Much to the Biju's frustration.

"I do." the Morikage answered as she stepped forward and stopped three feet away from him. "I wouldn't have known you were down here if she hadn't found you herself."

"She found me?" he asked, confusion plain on his voice.

"Hmm." the red-haired nodded in response. "Her sensory ability is pretty good, since she was able to find you even all the way down here. Now come on." she gestured for him to get to his feet. "Karin is waiting top side with your sister Temari and, I want to spend as little time as possible in this place."

"As do I." Gaara replied and got to his feet.

"Then let's get going."

Stepping out of the room that Gaara was being held in, they turn towards their right and walked away, never noticing Danzo as he watched them walk away; his face as calm and impassive as always.

'Good.' Danzo thought as he turned and began to walk away. 'With Gaara in their group, we should have everything we need to know about them soon.'

As soon as Gaara had climbed out from the underground facility. He noticed that he was in what looked like the back room of a shop. When Zaisan had gestured for him to follow, his suspicions where confirmed, but he didn't get long to mull this over; as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Gaara!" Karin had called out as she tackled him from the side, putting him in a bear hug.

"Augh!" Gaara grunted, as he felt the air leave his lungs. Trying to catch his breath, he quickly found out that Karin's hug, at the very least he thought it was a hug, she could be trying to kill him after all, was keeping him from breathing in enough air to keep himself conscious for long.

"Karin, I think you should let him go. If you don't want him to lose conciousness." Temari said as she stepped up to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Karin apologize. Quickly letting him go and getting to her feet, pulling him up with her.

"Aaaaaa!" Gaara breathed in deeply taking as much air as he could, before letting it out.

Once he caught his breath, he looked between the embarrassed looking Karin and Temari. Who had a smirk on her face.

"Got a little to excited there huh?" Temari teased the dark-haired girl.

"Shut up!" the brunette exclaimed. "I'm that worried something could have happened to him." Karin defended herself with a pout and a glare at the blonde. "Besides, I wasn't the one that wore down the floor with all that pacing."

"I didn't do that much pacing!" Temari rebuked as her smirk fell and she glared back.

"Really? Because the way I see it you did enough pacing to cover a 40 kilometer run."

"At least I didn't jump up like some little kid and tackled Gaara to the ground."

"Who are you calling a kid? Miss frosty!"

"You little brat! I'll show you just-"

"Ttssssss!" a sharp whistle from the red-haired Morikage, stopped the two on their tracks.

"Alright you two, break it up." Zaisan said as she placed a hand on one of their shoulders and pushed them away from each other. "We don't have time to waste arguing right now, as where still within ear shot of Gaara's captors. Once we get back to camp you can fight all you want."

"Get back to camp?" Temari asked. "I thought we were released into your custody? Shouldn't we be heading out of Konoha."

"We should." Zaisan replied as she moved to leave the shop, gesturing for them to follow. "But Trunks and Karin want to stay until the Hokage's funeral. So I don't want to have to leave my two best genin here on their own."

"So what about us?" Gaara asked as they stepped out of the shop and headed down the street. "Are we just going to stay with you until then? Or are we going to get released to our village?"

"Yes and yes." Zaisan answered and took to the roof tops, the others following close behind. "You and your sister will be staying with us until the end of the negotiations for the new treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure." she explained as they jumped along. "The elders left the village a short while ago to discuss the terms of the new treaty, one of those is the return of all captured Suna shinobi."

"So we've been reduced to bargaining chips." Temari said with a sour tone of voice. "I'm surprised they didn't decided to keepGaara."

"They were going to." Zaisan replied. "But I was able to black- I mean convince them into returning him back home. After all we wouldn't want to upset the balance now would we?"

"Heh!" Temari said as she smirked. "I got to admit, I like the way you think."

"Just doing what comes natural." the Morikage replied as she jumped along. "Karin, you keeping an eye out for any spies?"

"Since you began gloating about your blackmailing ability." the brunette answered and smirked when she saw Zaisan glare at her. "So don't worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Two Days Later<strong>**

Taking a trip into the village proper, to pick up some supplies. Trunks had left the training under Karin's care. When he arrived, he had met a group of workers that got hired to help with the reconstruction in Konoha. Who were looking to hire extra help for the next several weeks. Deciding that the supplied could wait, Trunks had volunteer to help out with anything he could.

So now he found himself travelling to where his fight with Madara took place. As that was one of the places they needed help with. To help remove the meteor, the fallen trees and drain and refill the crater with dirt.

'Well, seeing as I caused 90% of all the damage. It's only right that I help with the clean up.'

Seeing the meteor up ahead, Trunks picked up the pace and ran into the clearing that got created during the struggle.

"Oi!" a man called out as ran into the field.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Trunks saw a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes.

"What are you doing here kid? Only the workers that got hired to help with the reconstruction are allowed to come here." the said as he approached Trunks.

"I wasn't hired, but the workers at in the village said that they were looking for people to volunteer." Trunks explained as the grey-haired man stopped in front of him.

"Who did you speak with?"

"He said his name was Giichi."

"Hmm, alright." The replied and turned towards the crater. "You see over there, those guys are using the pump to drain the water from the crater but is slow going, I want you to give them a- Hey!" he finished with a yell, as Trunks ran at the crater and jumped in.

"You idiot! What do you think your-" he never finished, because as soon as he got to the edge of the crater he saw the water begin to boil, before suddenly completely evaporating; leaving Trunks standing in the middle of the crater.

"What?!" the grey-haired man exclaimed as all the other workers had joined him to see what was going on. When he saw Trunks start running up the crater he felt his composure return to him and he raised a brow at the purple haired man.

"So you're a shinobi huh!" he stated when Trunks stopped in front of him. "The names Tazuna and any help you can give will be greatly appreciated."

"Trunks." the half-saiyan answered as he help out his hand. "And I'll do my best not to screw anything up."

"You better, because if you break anything I'm billing your village." Tazuna replied as he took his hand and shook it.

With Trunks' help, the time needed to clean the clearing's cut down from several days to three hours. While the workers weren't to happy with the prospect of the money they would lose, they understood that to do such a job they would've needed to get heavy equipment and, a lot more people to finish the job.

With the half-saiyans help, they managed to evaporate the water in the crater, pick up all the broken trees and take them to Konoha. Where anything that could be salvageable would be used in the reconstruction effort in the village and everything that wasn't would be burned. But among all those jobs, the one that had gotten the construction workers talking to each other in awe, was when Trunks lifted the giant meteor with a gesture of his left hand. Before cutting it into thousands of tiny pieces by slashing his right hand towards it; sending dozens of energy streams, before moving all the pieces into the crater, completely covering it up.

"Well," Tazuna commented as he scratched the back of his head. "You did a really good job refilling that crater. Did you have any prior experience with construction?" he asked wanting to say something to break the tension he could feel rising up among his workers.

"A little." Trunks admitted thinking of the help he gave to the reconstruction effort when ever he wasn't training himself. "But it had taken me a while to use my abilities in a proper construction effort. Before I would have to punch the meteor into tiny pieces and placed them in the crater by hand."

"Hmm, thanks for all your help." Tazuna commented as he patted Trunks on his shoulder. "This sort of job would have taken ages to complete without you."

"Anytime." Trunks answered with a nod. "If you need any more help just look me up."

When Trunks had said that, Tazuna got a glimpse at his workers behind Trunks, shaking their heads at the prospect, after all; time equals money and this guy tends to cut the work time into almost nothing.

"That's alright," the bespectacled man answered. "We can handle any other job, as a shinobi you shouldn't go troubling yourself."

"Really its no problem." Trunks replied with an earnest smile. "I would be happy to help with anything you would need while I-"

"Kid, I was trying to be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"To a construction worker time is money, the harder the job the longer we get to work." Tazuna explained making sure not to sound to harsh. "You on the other hand cut what would be several days if not weeks worth of work into a three-hour project. If we let you work with us every time we wouldn't make enough money to keep our village afloat."

"Oh." Trunks said as his head dropped with a sweat drop in the back of his head. "That's very similar to the speech I was given back home." he muttered wondering if his help was really that much of a problem for construction workers.

"Anyways, I should get going. I still haven't picked up the supplies I needed to get." Trunks replied and moved to step around Tazuna.

"Hold on." Tazuna called out before he reached the tree line, walking towards Trunks, he reached into a pouch strapped to his side and pulled out a small wad of cash. "It's not much, but I want you to have it for the work you did here." he continued as he stopped in front of Trunks and extended the money towards him.

"No its-"

"Take it or your going to make me feel bad, for having you do all that work for nothing but a thanks and a don't come back." Tazuna interrupted, putting as much false guilt as he could in his voice.

"R-right." Trunks stuttered with an awkward smile as he reached forward and took the money.

"There you go!" the bespectacled man exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder again, a smile coming to his face. "Now like I said. Don't come back again unless we ask you to alright." he stated making it clear that it wasn't a question.

"Sure." Trunks sigh and turned heading into the forest. "Just take care yourselves!" he called out before breaking into a run heading back towards the village.

"Alright everyone!" Tazuna called out as he turned to his workers. "Get your equipment together, we still have work to do."

"OSSU!" they answered and got to work.

Heading towards Konoha, Trunks had kept his senses on alert. Just incase he's being followed. When he noticed, that not to far from his location, there was a large group of people gathered together in close quarters. Stopping his jumps from tree branch to tree branch. Trunks looked in that direction and focus his senses on those people, wondering if maybe this was another secret base that Konoha uses.

Suddenly, a spike of chakra drew his attention, as the ground shook with a small tremor and, in the distance, he could make out a cloud of dust rising up into the air; before it slowly started to descend to the ground. As this was happening, Trunks could feel the chakra of dozens of people as they fled from that site; heading in every direction. Deciding to see what was going on, he jumped from tree to tree towards the cloud of dust.

Jumping as fast as he could, he reached area of the dust cloud within five minutes, and from behind a tree; saw men and women dressed in prisoner fatigues running out of a cave opening that had gotten enlarged recently, as the boulders spread around the forest floor indicated. But that didn't last long as the ground gets filled with chakra and rises up; sliding towards the entrance. Pushing many of the people who were escaping back towards the entrance.

Where he could feel other shinobi as they caught up to the escapees and began to subdue them. Deciding to help out, Trunks used the Shishi no Ken, separating himself into four bodies, taking off in different directions.

With most of the shinobi that were escaping already at the limits of their strengths, because of their time in captivity. Trunks had been able subdue them with minimal force, taking as many of them back to the still closed off cave as he could. By the time he had caught most of the escapees and brought them back. The cave door had already been opened and, the Konoha shinobi's in charge of the underground prison were there waiting for him.

"So you're one of Kusa's special genin?" A man with scars over his face and a bandanna modeled, forehead protector asked as he kept his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat.

"That's me." one of the Trunks' answered not bothering trying to seem humble. "I think I've got most of the escapees, but I'm not sure, as I don't know how many escaped." he continued as they dropped a dozenshinobi each in front of the man.

Looking them over, Ibiki made a quick count of the prisoners and came up short with how many where missing from their cells before answering.

"Most of them." Ibiki confirmed. "But where still missing eight prisoners." he continued before taking his right hand from his pocket and gesturing for the people standing behind him.

As soon as he did, the shinobi moved to apprehend the unconscious escapees, restraining them with wire to keep them from being able to fight back if they regain consciousness.

"Eight of them?" another Trunks asked, as they moved towards each other, becoming one person. "Do you need any help rounding them up? Or do you have everything under control?"

"..." Ibiki stayed silent as he considered, Trunks' offer.

With most of the high level shinobi out of the village and his role as the head of the interrogation corps and now Konoha's underground prison. The only people they could spare to go after the missing prisoners weregenin and chunin who would usually teach at the academy.

'Mizuki isn't much of a problem, but with the five sound nin and Raijin and Fujin. Sending anyone to fight them without back up could be suicide.' he thought as he kept an eye on Trunks, who had started to shuffle from foot to foot as he waited for his answer.

"Alright, I'll send word to HQ to have them send shinobi to go after them. In the mean time..." Ibiki told him about the location he wanted him to meet the shinobi he would be providing support for and about the eight shinobi they will try to apprehend.

After confirming the information that was given to him, Trunks ran off towards the site of an abandoned hideout of Orochimaru's. That Ibiki had gotten from Mizuki during an interrogation.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hokage's Mansion<strong>

Walking into the mission room within the Hokage mansion, Iruka's surprised at seeing Ino Shikamaru and Chouji standing together near one of the tables as though they were waiting for someone. When he saw Ino turn her head to look towards the door, she quickly waved him over, as she called out his name.

"Iruka-sensei, over here!" the blonde said getting the man behind the tables attention, who looked up and waved him over as well.

'I wonder what this could be about?' Iruka thought and quickly moved to comply. 'I'm sure it has nothing to do with my shift, as it hasn't started yet. Then there's the fact that Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for me...' his thought trailed off as he reached them.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. It's good to see you three again, things have been so busy lately it feels like-"

"Cut the chatter Iruka." the man behind the table interrupted with a shake of his head. "You've obviously already figured out were sending you out on a mission with team Asuma as your support." he explained with a nod at the three genin. "Now that your all here. I would like to give you all the details of this mission.."

The other chunin told them about the events that happened at Konoha's underground prison and how Mizuki, the legendarystupid brothers and the five sound shinobi that had supported Orochimaru during his fight with the third. Had orchestrated an escape from the prison, using Raijin and Fujin's lack of intelligence to get them to help out and the unreported transformations of the sound five.

"You''re kidding!" Iruka exclaimed as he stood with his fist clenched at his side. "Mizuki is one thing, but sending our small group out to apprehend Orochimaru's men and the legendary stupid brothers, without backup. This mission is ridiculous at best and suicide at worst."

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru responded agreeing with Iruka's assessment, but still having an idea about what they were up too. "I know you wouldn't just send three genin and a chunin after such an obviously dangerous group. Unless you have back ready for us? Also what's being done about the other escaped prisoners?"

"The other prisoners have already been caught." the man answered. "Trunks Breifs," he paused as and frown at the name, wondering what person was so horrible to name their child after underwear. "Was around the area and saw them trying to escape. He caught all the criminals that had attempted to escape, with Mizuki's group."

"Ibiki-san sent word that he will be your back up during this mission." he continued undaunted as he picked up a scroll that had laid on the table in front of him; stretching it out towards Iruka. "This scroll has all the information your going to need. Make sure to read it thoroughly."

"Right." the chunin said as he reached for the scroll and took it in his hands, thinking about the talks he's had with Naruto during the last couple of weeks, involving the two new arrivals to Konoha.

Opening the scroll he went over the details of the mission, specifically that if they failed to capture the escapees, they where to put them down. Sighing to himself he turned his gaze to team Asuma, who had watched him intently.

"Well, looks like we'll be working together on this mission." he began with a nod. "But I should tell you three now, that this one is going to get dangerous and if any of you want to-"

"Don't worry yourself so much." Ino interrupted, her face set in a determined look. "We know what this mission is dangerous, the legendary stupid brothers alone would have made it dangerous enough, but were not going to back down. Right Shikamaru, Choji?" she asked as she turned to her two team mates, Shikamaru who had a scowl on his face and Choji who had been nervously tapping his fingers together.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru answered not sounding happy to get placed in this mission, glancing towards Choji, he saw his friends nervousness and continued. "But as long as we have the Inoshikachou formation we can handle anything that comes our way. I'll just have to plan for whatever comes else comes our way."

"C-can you really do that?" Choji asked with a small stutter.

"Ah." Shikamaru responded. "Besides, with your strength and Ino's metaphorical and literal kick on our butts we'll get through this."

"Hmm." Choji hummed in response, his friends words giving him the confidence he needed to put his fears in the back of his head, as he became determined to protect them with all his strength.

"That's more like it." Ino muttered with a nod. "Well Iruka-sensei, as you can see the next generation of Inoshikachou is more than then ready."

"That I do." Iruka answered and turned heading towards the door, the three genin following after him. "Shikamaru, since you're the better tactician I'm counting on you to include everyone in your plans when we meet the enemy."

"I already have several ideas on how to proceed, but I need to see Trunks in action before I can include him in our planning."

Was the last thing the man behind the desk heard as the four, stepped out the door and disappeared around the corner. Shaking his head, he wondered if Ibiki had made the right decision in trusting the Kusagakure ninja to help them. After all, in this kind of situation, it would have been better if they had left them escape and sent anbu to track them and finish them off, as soon as they could spare them.

'Ibiki-san, I've trusted your judgement on a lot of things.' he thought as another shinobi walked up to his desk. 'So please be right about this one as well.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Area: 40 Minutes Later<strong>

Iruka and team Asuma spotted Trunks instantly, as the purple haired man had made no effort to hide himself. While he stoop on the edge of a small cliff that over looked cave with a large opening, the hideout that's mentioned in the report. Landing on the edge of the tree line, Iruka called out for Trunks in a loud whisper, getting his and attention as the other man turned his body to see them.

"What are you doing?" the chunin, asked his voice reprimanding. "Your giving away our position to the enemy."

Blinking at him, Trunks turned back to the cave, ignoring the glare Iruka shot at his back.

"It's alright." Trunks replied with a shake of his head. "They've been gone for over twenty minutes now, I was just waiting for all of you to arrive so that we can go after them."

"Oh." Iruka said as he felt himself flush a little and he and the rest of team Asuma, walked out from behind their cover. "Well why didn't you say anything? And why are you so intent on the cave anyways?"

"Sorry it's just, while I was here spying on them I felt one of their chakra's go through some weird change that made it stronger." Trunks answered as he turned away from the cave and walked towards them.

"How strong exactly?" Shikamaru asked wondering how this would throw off his plans.

"Nothing that we couldn't handle." Trunks answered as he stopped in front of them. "But the way the chakra fluctuated, I would guess that the man who went through that change must have gotten some sort of physical enhancement for his body, like the five sound shinobi."

"So now where dealing with six shinobi with the curse mark and two super strong brothers." Ino summarized as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom. "So Shikamaru what's your plan to stop them?"

"That depends." the Nara said as he focus his eyes on Trunks. "Just how do you fair when compared to Karin, Trunks-san?"

Looking at the boy in the eyes, Trunks could tell that he was taking in everything about his profile, from the way he stoop, to the way he moved as he walked towards them.

'This kid is really something.' he thought as smiled at him. 'In the way he sees the world, I doubt a lot of people could match him.'

"Our abilities are about the same," he began deciding that revealing the large gap between him and Karin's abilities wouldn't be wise. " With me only having a small advantage in techniques since I've done this longer."

"I can work with that." Shikamaru answered as he remembered Karin's performance during the exam. "First things first, they have the advantage of numbers on us-" he stopped as Trunks began to glow for a second and two transparent images moved from his body and became solid.

"Can your clones keep themselves from dissipating after a strong hit?" Shikamaru asked seeing where Trunks was going with his show.

"The only way to do that is to cause all three of us to collide into each other as we lose focus." one of the half-saiyan answered.

"Good, that makes things easier."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

Tayuya sat on a rock, looking irritated as the two idiots that they had brought with them ate their fill of the food they had collected, while her team mates, if they could be called that. Where more than happy to comply as they would need the extra help and, bringing those two to Orochimaru would work in their favor when they returned to base.

'This is so annoying.' she thought with irritation. 'Here we are relaxing not more than several dozen kilometers from Konoha and they're acting like there's nothing to worry about.'

Her look of irritation became one of anger when she saw Mizuki, roam his eyes over her body like he had done since they met in prison. Clenching her fist she tried her best to ignore it, as getting in a fight now would only hinder them further as Mizuki is the only one the two idiots listened too. Giving Mizuki a particular nasty glare, she turned away and jumped on top of a nearby tree to scout for any unwanted visitors.

"So," Mizuki spoke up making sure that she could hear him. "Is our fiery red-head seeing anyone? Or do you all share her?" he asked putting a large amount on emphasis on share.

This brought a round of laughter from her team mates, as she felt herself begin to shake with fury at his words.

'As soon as we get those two secure, I'm going to cut of his balls.' Tayuya raged in her head, while placing her hand on the trunk of the tree whose branch she saw standing on, digging her fingers into its body.

"Your welcomed to try." Sakon replied between laughter. "But the most your going to get is your testicles crushed."

"Ho." Mizuki replied as a large smirk came to his face.

'Made the right choice.' he thought before continuing.

"That just means she likes it rough." he explained with a careless shrug. "Once I have her out of those closes, she'll be begging me for more."

"Heh!" Jirobo let out and smirked before looking towards Tayuya's shaking form, wondering how long it would take before she lost it. "I'm sure she will." he continued deciding to add fuel to the fire. "Tayuya's always seen like the type that gets off on getting put in her place."

His smirk intensifying, when he saw her skin get covered with the signs of the cursed seals first stage and her fingers broke off a piece of the trees trunk.

"Maybe all she needs is a man to take charge." Kidomaru continued, catching on to his team mates game. "After all, she always shuts her mouth when Kimimaro's around."

"YOU STUPID AS-" Tayuya began at the top of her voice as she turned towards them, but stopped as she saw Trunks jump out from the trees behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" was all she got as Trunks closed the distance between them, stopping in front of the still sitting Mizuki and placing his foot on the other mans shadow.

"Gotcha." Trunks said as their shadows darkened and Mizuki got to his feet.

"Mizuki-ani!" Raijin and Fujin called out as they jumped to their feet and headed towards them, while the male members of the sound four jump into the tree tops.

Turning to Mizuki proved a mistake, as another Trunks ran from out of the trees. As Trunks and Mizuki began to run towards them in tandem. The Trunks that had just ran out of the trees reached the two bothers and slid on the ground kicking the legs out from under Raijin; pushing off the ground with his hands. He grabbed one of the bigger mans leg and used him as a blunt instrument to smash Fujin into the tree that Jirobo had jumped on top of. Forcing Jirobo to jump off as the tree got knocked to the ground.

"**Nikudan Sensha!(Human Bullet Tank!)**" Choji called out as he jumped above the trees in the form of a giant spinning ball. Catching Jirobo off guard and smashing him into the ground face first. As Trunks, threw Fujin at the tree that Sakon and Ukon had landed on.

Sakon, having expected something like that was already on the move as he jumped down the tree and fed his chakra to his cursed seal as Tayuya and Kidomaru followed suit, transforming into their second level as Raijin pushed the tree of his body and began to move to attack Trunks. While they pulled out their temporary weapons, Fujin suddenly grab ahold of one of the tree branches and swung himself towards the waiting half-saiyan on Sakon's heels.

Sakon was five feet away from Trunks, when he realized that Fujin had been right above him. His fist extended backwards as he prepared to punch. He tried to dodge just like Tayuya did, from what he could see from the corner of his eye, but he wasn't fast enough as the fist came down on his left shoulder, pushing him to the ground with a resounding crack of both bones and rock.

"AUGH!" He screamed in pain before the large mans weight landed on his form. Knocking the air and consciousness from his body.

Raijin, who hadn't dodge, had stopped and looked on in confusion as his brother jumped off their new friends back and towards him, before driving an elbow into his face; throwing him stumbling backwards for several feet. Catching himself, he shook his head, clearing it as his brother came in for another attack. He saw the way his brother ran and held himself, what he was seeing brought a fury to Raijin that he could not contain.

So when Fujin threw a punch at him, he brushed it aside. As it didn't have the usual strength or precision he remembers and grabbed his brother's head with both his hands.

"Your not my brother!" he yelled as he head butted him, looking to knock whatever had possess his brother from his body.

Fujin, or rather Ino in Fujin's body, stagger back as she felt a trickle of blood, begin to flow from the borrows bodies nose. Just as her prisoner began to rage inside his head looking to regain control of his body; in response to his brothers attack.

'Damn it.' she thought as she squared her stance and brought her arms up into a typical fighting stance. 'I was hoping to take him out with that last punch.' she thought, stubbornly kicking down Fujin's mind back into a mental cage she had created.

"You want to know what I did to your bother?" Ino asked mockingly. "Let's just say your never going to talk to him again."

"What!?" Raijin exclaimed his eyes opening wide in pure rage as his face took on a red hue.

'Good, as long as he's angry I should- ' She never finished as she's forced to jumped to her side when Raijin charged at her like a bull, punching the ground and causing it to crack and shake slightly. But he didn't linger long, as he pushed off and ran towards her, punching quickly and wildly as she struggled to dodge and parry.

'He's leaving so many openings and yet he reacts so quickly it doesn't matter.' she thought with a grunt as she did her best to lead him around until she could get the help she would need to take him down.

Meanwhile, as Ino dodge and parried Raijin's attack, keeping him too busy to help the others out. Choji who still was on top ofJirobo, has been spinning in place on top of the larger member of the sound four with all his might; hoping to grind the consciousness from his form.

"G-get o-o-off me!" Jirobo stuttered as he was unable to gain any leverage on the ground, no matter how many times he tried.

Choji, didn't response. Instead he concentrated his chakra into his rolling form, increasing the speed of his roll. Causing the downed sound nin, to grunt as his face was completely driven into the ground, keeping him from catching his breath.

'NO!' Jirobo raged, angry that some kid who had managed to surprise him, was about to beat him. His anger, allowed him to connect with his cursed seal and he transformed himself into his level two form.

Concentrating his chakra on the palm of his hand, he thrust it into the ground as hard as he could; throwing himself and Chojiup and back where the two crashed into the tree that Raijin had gotten thrown into.

With a chance to catch his breath, Jirobo pushed himself to his hands and knees, as he looked for Choji; who had disappeared as soon as they hit the down tree.

'Where is he?' he thought, before a shadow manifested itself above him.

Lifting his arms above him, he caught two large fist, locked together into a hammer blow. But the force behind the attack; was enough to drive his knees further into the ground, making small holes to appear.

"You think you can catch me off guard twice!" He yelled as he closed his fingers around Choji's skin and pushed himself up, as he swung Choji over his head; swinging the younger boy through the remains of the downed tree.

"UAHG!" Choji grunted as pain shot through his back.

But he didn't have time to recuperated as Jirobo, still holding on to his enlarged arms, swung him around, releasing him into a nearby tree. Between the force of throw and his bulk, the tree snapped in half as he hit stomach first, causing another wave of pain to shoot through Choji. The pain was enough that his arms shrunk back to normal as the Akamichi laid on the ground; blood beginning to pool in his mouth.

"Tsk." Jirobo let out in disgust as he looked at the downed boy. Wondering how such pathetic ninja managed to catch him off guard and even hurt him. "You know, considering that you managed to catch me off guard. I was expecting a better fight from you." the sound nin said as he slowly advanced.

"But look at you," he continued as he grabbed hold of a tree branch of the downed tree and ripped it off, making sure it had sharp end to it. "You are nothing, but a worthless piece of fat shit!" he continued and jumped at Choji, intending to run him through with the branch.

"FAT!" Choji screamed as he heard that detestable word, his anger giving him the energy he needed to ignore his pain and roll backwards and out-of-the-way as Jirobo stabbed the tree branch where he had laid.

Supporting himself with his arms as he finished his roll. Choji fed his chakra to his legs, as he kicked them out towards his opponent. His legs grew quickly, crossing the distance between him and Jirobo, who had let go of the tree branch and planted his feet firmly to the ground and placing his hands in front of him.

When the two feet connected with him, Jirobo had managed to get a hold on one of them as the force of the strike and the weight of Choji's enlarge legs; had him sliding backwards towards the another tree. Hitting said tree with his back, he felt as it began to bend from the Akamichi's strength before he suddenly lost his grip on the foot he had grabbed. When Choji allowed his limps to shrink back to their regular size. This sudden change, caused Jirobo to lose his balance and stumble forward a step; before the tree that had bent under Choji's strengths, snapped back, hitting him in the back and throwing him at the Akamichi.

Choji, who had gotten his legs under him, jump forward as Jirobo's thrown in his direction. Allowing his arms to grow to twice the size of before, he brought his hands together and used a hammer blow to smash the sound nin into the ground. Causing a small tremor as the force of his blow, created a small round crater around Jirobo and, while he was still supporting himself in the air. He punch down at Jirobo with all his might.

With his anger at being called fat, increase the strength and the speed of his punches, Choji drove Jirobo further into the ground with every hit.

Once gravity took effect, he grabbed the sound nin with both hands and lifted him into the air in front of him, squeezing with all his might, as he intend to put an end to their fight.

Jirobo for his part, was struggling as hard as he could to keep from giving in to Choji' strength, but the position that he was in. Didn't allow him any leverage to used his palms strikes to force himself out of Choji's grip; as his arms had gotten forced to his sides.

"Just give up!" Choji told him and allowed the fingers in his hands to lock. "You're not getting out of this one."

"T-the hell I'm going to give up!" Jirobo grunted as he struggled to free himself.

But it was to no avail, as he couldn't summon enough strength tp do so, and Choji wasn't strong enough to force to lose conciousness; putting them both in a battle of wills.

At the same time, Trunks had fought against Kidomaru and Tayuya, but unlike Ino and Choji; he was trying to talk them into giving themselves up as he parried and dodged all their attacks.

"Why are you all trying so hard to get back to Orochimaru?" he asked as, Kidomaru launched dozens of his golden arrows his way, their speed something that most people would have trouble dodging.

Trunks however, just ran at them, tilting his body slightly from side to side; letting every one of them pass him by with a millimeter of space between him and them.

"Why?" Tayuya asked as she jumped on the trees to get arround him, while Kidomaru jumped back and continued attacking, forcing Trunks to keep on dodging.

"Because our master is the only one worthy for us to serve!" she continued as she threw a set of shuriken at his back. While Kidomaru launched another volley from his front.

"What makes him so worthy?" the purple haired man asked again as he stopped and turned; using Bakuhatsu with a wave of his arms. To throw the projectiles aside.

"He didn't bother coming back for any of you after he ran." he continued as he put on a burst of speed and appeared at Kidomaru's side, slugging the spider man on right cheek.

Throwing him into a tree, where he slip down its trunk, a second after he hit. Pushing himself off the ground, Kidomaru jumped back into the trees as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"What does that matter?" Tayuya replied, having quickly moved through the tree tops. Before jumping at Trunks with a drawnkunai, seeing as projectiles wouldn't work. "We wouldn't be here if he hadn't decided to take us in, after all of us lost our homes from the last war."

She emphasized her point by stabbing her kunai towards him, aiming to stab him through his left eye. However, Trunks reacted faster than she was counting him too, as he swipe his left hand up and to the right, hitting the kunai and throwing her into a spin.

Using the momentum of her spin, Tayuya threw a spinning axe kick aimed for the top of Trunks' head. When he moved his left arm up to block, she slashed at his middle with her kunai, intending to split open his stomach.

As she did so, she pushed off the ground with her right leg, so when he caught her wrist with his right hand; she was already throwing a knee at his chin.

Letting go of her wrist, Trunks jumped back several meters, while keeping low to the ground; as Tayuya back flipped and landed in a crouch, a visible smirk on her face.

"Its not just our homes." Kudomaru said as he jumped from behind Trunks, several golden javelins in his hands. "He gave us power as well!" he exclaimed stabbing at the half-saiyan's back.

But the six javelins, went through the his body without any of resistance that came from stabbing someone, until both he and his javelins, slid right through him. Landing on the ground, Kidomaru turned to see Trunks fade away from his sight as though he was a mirage. Tuning to look around the forest, Kidomaru moved closer to the red-head as she drew another kunai and followed his example

"Power and admiration." Trunks' voice called out from one side of the forest causing them to turn and Kidomaru to throw one of his javelins through a tree.

"Why do you think that's enough of a reason to follow Orochimaru?" Trunks' voice asked from beside them, causing them to turn to look.

"Did he treat you like you were family to him? Or were you just pawns he can throw away at his earliest convenience?" he asked again, his voice now resonating from all around them.

"Family? Don't make me laugh!" Tayuya responded as she tried to used her superior hearing, to figured out where he was hiding. "In the shinobi world even your family would sell you out if it could get them ahead. The only thing you can trust is in a master that you know would let you die if you failed him."

"That's not true." Trunks replied. "Not everyone in the world is like that, the only reason you think so is because you've had nothing bad experiences in your life."

"Shut up!" Kidomaru yelled out. "I'm getting sick and tired of your preaching! What did you think? That you could feed us a couple of words on how the world is so great and make us to have a change of heart?" he asked throwing his javelins in the directions he could hear Trunks' voice, before creating more.

"We've already lived long enough to know that what you're saying is nothing more than idealistic babble!" he continued throwing his javelins before making more. "The only thing that matters in this world is power, and once you have it, you can use it to get whatever you want. Even if it's just revenge for the wrongs that get dealt to you."

"Power without purpose is meaningless." Trunks answered as he stepped out from behind a tree, several meters ahead of them. "All it does, is create more problems in the world, when you use it selfishly-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Kidomaru exclaimed, interrupting Trunks; throwing his six new javelins at the purple haired man.

Just before the javelins hit him, Trunks struck out rapidly, with his right arm, throwing all the javelins aside and, crossed the distance between him and Kidomaru in an instant. While the other man was in the middle of creating another set of javelins to use and punched him at his face. The punch stopped short of hitting the other man in the face, but as it did. A shock wave is released, hitting him head on.

The wave through Kidomaru flying backwards, through four trees, before hitting a fifth one and coming to a stop. Sliding down its trunk into a sitting position. When he tried to move, Kidomaru found that his body wasn't responding, as the pain he was in, kept him paralyzed in against the tree.

Looking towards where Tayuya was standing during their confrontation. Trunks saw that she had cut her losses and ran, deciding to leave her downed teammate behind.

'This is turning into wasted effort.' he thought and he jumped into the tree tops to follow.

At the speed that he was moving, he caught up to the red-head quickly. Over taking her in no time, before jumping in front of her to cut off her escape. Stopping on a branch of the tree twenty feet away, Tayuya glared at Trunks as she tried to think of a way to escape. The little display he had put on making it clear to her, that she wasn't fast enough to make a run for it.

'Even if I did manage to escape, without anything to bring back to Orochimaru-sama, I might as well consider myself dead.' she thought, bringing her kunai's at the ready in front of her.

"I'm only going to say this once." Trunks began as he turned and, looked her in the eyes. "Give up and come back with me and I'll try to do whatever I can to help you."

"Help me?" Tayuya asked feeling insulted that he would assume she would need his help. "I don't need anyone's help! Specially not from a worthless genin, who has no say in anything."

"No, I don't have any authority, specially within Konoha." Trunks admit. "But if you let me help you I'll make sure you don't have to go back to jail even if I have to fight against Konoha."

"Are you an idiot?" Tayuya asked, her face adopting a look of disbelief. "If you go up against Konoha now, you'll jeopardize everything that your village managed to gain from the invasion. Are you really so desperate to help a total stranger that you would risk the alliance?"

"I wouldn't have bothered saving you back during our fight with Orochimaru, if I didn't think it was worth the risk." Trunks answered, surprising her. "I've already met people who are getting used as tools by people seeking to gain power. While I can't do anything to help them, I at the very least want to help you and your friends."

"Those idiots aren't my friends." Tayuya replied as she tighten her grip on the kunais. "And if you're so willing to help me, then prove it!" she demanded.

"How?" Trunks got out before Tayuya jumped at him, a manic grin on her face.

"Stay still!" she yelled as she jumped at him and closed the distance between them expecting him to dodge and give her an opening for her to try to make a run for it.

But Trunks didn't move. Understanding what she wanted, he allowed the levels of Ki that he used to keep his body from coming to harm to drop. Letting the two kunai cut into the flesh of his chest, leaving to shallow cuts on his chest.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Tayuya asked after kicking off the tree trunk and landing beside him on the branch.

"You told not too." Trunks replied his as he turned towards her, allowing her to see the bleeding parallel slashes on his chest better.

"And I want you to give me a chance, to prove that my offer is real."

Looking him in the eyes, Tayuya could tell that he was actually telling her the truth, that he wanted to help because he thought it was the right thing to do.

'Tsk, looking at his stupid face is making me sick.' she thought as her lips turned down into a large frown. 'But I guess this is a better option than going back empty-handed, and if I can get something from him and bring it back, I'm sure Orochimaru-samawill welcome me back with open arms.'

"Fine, fine." Tayuya spoke aloud, with a sigh as she put the two kunai away on the pouch on her back.

"Really?" Trunks asked as his face broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah." the red-head answered flatly. "Just stop giving me those stupid looks, they're making me sick."

"Oh, okay." the half-saiyan answered as his smile fell. "I guess I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>3 Minutes Earlier<strong>**

After Trunks, had connected his shadow with Mizuki's, Shikamaru had immediately increased the strength of his jutsu and ran into the forest; heading towards Iruka's trap. While he ran, Shikamaru took in to account every tree, root, rock and dips in the forest floor that came into view; as he led Trunks and the cussing Mizuki without complications. While at the same time extending his shadow to put some distance between the two.

"You stupid brat!" Mizuki yelled in anger, at getting forced to move under the jutsu. "You can't hold me forever, and once I get free I'll rip off your head and piss in your skull." he threaten as he fed chakra to his new cursed seal, initiating his own transformation.

The increase in Mizuki's physical strength and chakra, caused Shikamaru to falter, as the other man began to struggle with him for control of his body.

'Damn it.' he thinks, as he gets forced to a stop by the now fully transformed Mizuki. 'I need to get him to the sight of the trap.'

"Ha!" Mizuki smiled widely, showing off his razor-sharp teeth to Trunks and Shikamaru. "Looks like I'm just to strong for you kid." he boasted and turn towards shikamaru, causing Trunks and Shikamaru to do the same.

Taking a step forward, the connection between him, Trunks and Shikamaru forced the other two to follow along.

"It won't take long now. You're already loosing control of your technique and as soon as I break free I'll make you two pay for trying to humiliate me." he finished as he took another step.

"Need any help?" Trunks asked Shikamaru from behind him, not making an effort to wrestle the two for control.

"W-well," Shikamaru began with a slight stutter. "If you can give me that bit of chakra I need, I could probably get us where we need to get." he joked as he brought his hands in front of him in a seal; concentrating his chakra as best he could, while he wrestled the tiger man for control.

"Hahahahaha!" Mizuki laughed as he felt, Shikamaru increase the hold of his shadow manipulation jutsu. "Don't even bother, your clan has always been filled with weaklings who lacked the chakra to fight for long periods of time." he emphasized his point by forcing his hands apart, causing Shikamaru and Trunks to do the same.

"Trunks, I can't hold him in place for much longer." the Nara said, as Mizuki took two more steps forward. "So once I let go, run!"

Instead of answering, Trunks' allowed his body to get covered in a green color aura. That moved intoShikamaru's shadow, before travelling to the young boys feet and moving into his body. The transfer of the energy had Shikamaru so surprised. That for a second, he almost let go of his jutsu, but after feeling his chakra be re-energize and strengthen. He brought his hands back into a seal and increased the strength of the jutsu.

"W-what?" Mizuki asked with a stutter. As he felt himself lose the bit of control he had. "What did you do? How did you just give him your chakra from this range?" he questioned with rage in his voice. While his body turned under Shikamaru's control and, began to run in the direction they were going before.

"Trade secret." Trunks answered with a smile, causing Mizuki to roar with anger.

But, when Shikamaru took a leap into the air. Landing him within a small clearing of trees in a crouched stance. He quieted down in confusion, knowing full well that the boy could take him all the way back to the prison with the amount of chakra he had.

"I suggest you don't move." Shikamaru warned as he released his jutsu. "Those trees that are surrounding you. Are all set up to explode if you make any sudden movements."

Mizuki, as angry as he was that he wasn't able to show off his new abilities. Took a look at the trees around him and, saw that Shikamaru was telling him the truth. All trees surrounding him, had explosive tags on them. That where obviously rigged to go off if he did anything, while the crouching stance he was in wore at his stamina little by little.

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked wondering at when the genin had gotten a hold of such a technique.

"The part about getting you here and separating you from your team mates, while my friends took care of them, was me." he explained and gave Trunks a nod, the purple haired man, nodded in return and ran off the way they came. "This trap..."

"Was planned by me." Iruka answered as he stepped out from behind some trees. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Iruka!" Mizuki yelled, almost jumping at the other man on instinct, but when the explosive tags began to glow; he stopped. "I should have known you would be involved."

"Of course I would." Iruka replied. "I've known you the longest after all and, even if you burned the bridge on our friendship. I still want to try to help you."

"Friendship?" Mizuka asked with a grimace. "Is that what you think we had? Hahahaha." he laughed. "The only reason I even bothered hanging around you, was because you were the Hokage's favorite. Always getting attention from the old man even though you're nothing but a joke!"

"While I. Who's worked hard and done everything to show what an incredible shinobi I am. Was over looked." he continued his voice bitter and angry. "Me, who was willing to do anything to keep Konoha safe. Even kill those worthless shinobi who would get injured and slow me down in a mission."

"You did what?" Shikamaru asked with a disgusted tone as he glared at the man.

"You heard me!"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to call themselves a shinobi." Shikamaru responded his voice taking on a sharp tone. "To so easily sacrifice your comrades, just shows why you could never advance."

"That's funny." Mizuki replied. "Didn't you just leave your little friend behind to get slaughtered by the soundnin? That just shows your no better than I am."

"Your wrong." Shikamaru said with a shake of his head. "The reason why I left them behind is because I trust in their strength. I know they will pull through this just like we've always have."

While the two talked. Iruka listened with a blank face, as the person who had been like a brother to him bad mouth the beliefs that they got brought up with. Talked about killing their friends and comrades. How he never saw him as anything else but a means to an end.

"Don't make me laugh! All that's going to happen is that your 'friends', are going to get themselves killed and afterwards. The sound nin will come for me and kill-"

"That's enough!" Iruka interrupted his voice harsh and determined. "I don't want to hear anymore from you." he continued as he brought his hands into a seal, activating the explosive tags.

"What? Iruka you-" Was the last thing Mizuki said before he was hit with explosions from all side. Debris from the trees the tags got attached too, penetrating through his limbs. As they're launched at super sonic speeds.

When the explosion cleared. Mizuki laid on the ground, covered in burns, cuts and bruises. His body beginning to return to its natural state.

"Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the chunin. Who walked towards the unconscious Mizuki, while pulling out a roll of wire from his pouch.

"I'll take Mizuki back to jail. You go after Trunks-san, make sure that Ino and Choji are alright." Iruka ordered as he unfurled the wire and began to tie Mizuki up with it.

"Are you.." Shikamaru began, before trailing off, deciding that Iruka wasn't alright. 'After all. If Choji were to say those types of things about me, I would feel the same way.'

"We'll meet up for debriefing at Hokage's tower." Shikamaru said after a moment. While Iruka finished tying the now fully human Mizuki.

"I'll see you there." Iruka replied and, picked up Mizuki putting him over his shoulder. "Just make sure that your friends are okay."

"I will." Shikamaru answered, before jumping into the trees. Heading back towards the battle field.

Arriving back at the scene the surprise attack, a couple of minutes later. Shikamaru was just in time to hear Ino scream.

"You let her get away?!" the blonde girl demand of one of the three Trunks' as they all stood around the unconscious forms of the sound nin's and the brothers Raijin and Fujin.

"I didn't have much of choice!" the Trunks with the two cuts on his chest explained quickly. Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, to the bruised girl. "She used genjutsu on me, and then cut me with her kunai. I think they may have had poison on them."

'To quickly, to convinient.' Shikamaru thought. 'But trying to force it out of him would be troublesome.'

"Couldn't you just gotten out of it?" Choji asked from his place sitting on top of a fallen tree. "You seem to have a lot of experience after all."

"Probably." Trunks answered. "But genjutsu tends to get me more often than not."

"If that's the case. Why didn't she just take you with her?" Ino asked. "She could have taken you to Orochimaru for experimentation."

"Well yeah." Trunks answered and Shikamaru and team Asuma could tell he was trying to come up with an excuse. "But I can find myself no matter where I go, so..." he trailed off as he saw the blank look on Ino's face.

Before Ino could start on him again. Shikamaru decided to make his presence known to them, and jump down from the tree tops. Landing lightly on the ground, he saw that while Ino and Choji where a little surprise that he snuck up on them. Neither of the three Trunks reacted.

"Ino that's enough. If he doesn't want to tell us how he was embarrassingly defeated, than that's his business." the Nara said, giving Trunks a look that said he was going to get to the bottom of this. "Right now we have to take all the prisoners back to their cells. So where going to need his help."

"Right!" the Trunks that he had been task with keeping an eye on Ino's unconsious form said. As he and his other selves quickly picked up all six of the prisoners and moved to head back to the prison. "So let's get going. I still need to get to the store after all."

Without waiting for a reply. They ran into the forest, running around the trees and quickly disappearing from sight.

"So why did you have us back down?" Ino asked as she and Choji stepped up beside him. "It's obvious he let her get away."

"Hmm." Shikamaru hummed in reply before sighing. "But if he choose to actually fight us to keep his secret. Do any of you think we could have taken him?"

At this, the two stayed silent. Remembering how Trunks had shown up and knocked out their opposition, who they had both been struggling to defeat. With a single hit.

"Thought so." Shikamaru said, taking their silence as a no. "But we'll get to the bottom of this. We just have to ask our friends for help."

"I just hope Sakura is willing to spy on him for us." Ino replied, wondering if her friends attachment to Karin would impede her judgement.

"Guy's." Choji said getting their attention. "Even if Trunks let her go. I'm sure he had a good reason. He doesnt' look like the type of guy who would put people in danger for no reason right?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Maybe." Shikamaru replied as he smiled at his friends willingness to see the good in others. "But we need to explore all options. Before we can decide on anything."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Two Days Later<strong>**

Sitting with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. Karin went over the importance of meditation with Zaisan, Mara, Lara, team 7, the sand siblings and the disguise Tayuya. When it came to developing their sixth sense. She explained that to become able to sense Ki or chakra, one needs to quiet their thoughts and open their mind to the world around them.

"I can't believe I agreed to this garbage." the now short blonde-haired and green-eyed Tayuya muttered. Loud enough to interrupt everyone's meditation.

"You and me both." Temari agreed, sounding amused.

'I'll kill them!' Karin raged in her head for a second. Opening her eyes and glared at her two older girls.

Ever since Temari had come along. Karin had found that the older girl had a tendency to disagree with her on principle and it caused the two to get into arguments quickly. But after the 4th time one of their arguments interrupted their training. Karin had decided to ignore the other girl and do her best to help her friends learn all the steps to sense Ki. Before she had to leave after the Hokage's funeral. But two days later. When Trunks brought the disguise Tayuya to their camp. Claiming that she was a trusted friend under the name of Nezu. Her ability to hold back her anger had become harder and harder to keep up.

As the two girls seemingly decided to work together to rub her the wrong way.

'No Karin, just close your eyes and take a deep breath.' she told herself and followed through. 'Just keep going with the training. This will be a good way to study keeping your cool when morons won't shut up.'

"If you two think this is such waste of your time. Why don't you just go to the village and find something to do?" Karin asked and felt as the two tensed at her words.

"Because we want to prove that this nonsense you keep spewing about becoming sensory types is nothing but hot air." Temari replied, as she opened her eyes and smiled at the dark-haired girl. "Everybody knows that you're born with the ability to sense others. You can't just develop it."

This caused the others to open their eyes and look between Temari and the still meditating Karin. Some of them, like Lara, Mara, Sakura and Sasuke. Have had their doubts about the training as they haven't made much process in developing their sensory abilities. With Mara and Lara knowing first hand that sensory type ninja's are rare and never having heard about being able to develop sensory abilities before.

Tayuya for her part. Knew that while sensory types are usually born. there are some exceptions where someone can learn access sensory types abilities from some notes that she read in one of Orochimaru's research journals. But in those notes she learn that there was always some sort of outer influence, usually nature chakra. So she antagonized Karin when she could. For both revenge for what happened at the arena and, to get the girl riled up enough to show off these abilities she's had her and the other train to learn.

"So what? All you want is proof?" Karin asked, opening her eyes and looking at Temari eye to eye.

"Of course I do." Temari answered. "I haven't seen this ability of yours in action and if you claim you used it during the exam .Then I'm calling bullshit. Nothing you did except fly and fight off a biju was anything any regular shinobi couldn't do."

"Good." Karin said as a smirk came on her face. Causing Temari stop smiling and narrow her eyes. "Then as a demo. I'll blind fold myself and plug my ears. While you run into the forest and try to keep yourself from being caught."

"Seriously?" Temari asked sounding wary. "How can I trust your word that you won't cheat?"

"I don't have any reason too." Karin answered as she got to her feet and shrugged. "But if you're so worried than we can have our friends help us out, by following along behind us."

"I don't mind." Sakura spoke up, as she herself got to her feet. "I haven't really gotten any closer to learning the technique anyways. Maybe seeing it in action would help me find out how its done."

"Yosh!" Naruto called out as he did the same. "Then I'm going too! I not gonna let Sakura-chan get ahead of me."

"If you two are going then I have no choice but to go myself." Sasuke said as he got up. "After all. If I leave it to you two, you will probably lose sight of Karin."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Sakura and Naruto questioned with a glare at the Uchiha.

"Nothing at all." Sasuke replied with a shrug and a smirk causing his friends to pout at him in anger.

"Well." Karin said to stop any more arguing. "Looks like we have our volunteers. Any objection?"

"..." Temari was silent as she looked back at the younger girl. Wondering why she was so confident.

"Alright," She spoke up after a moment of silence. "but only if Gaara takes place in this as well. He can keep an eye on all of us better than these three would."

"Hey!" Sakura and Naruto yelled as they turned their glare towards Temari.

"I'll do it." Gaara replied and summoned some of his sand from his gourd; creating his third eye. "I'll follow along from the air." he continued as more sand moved from his gourd, gathered under his feet and lifted him several feet in the air.

"Now, if there are no more objections?" Karin took a look at the remaining shinobi, when no one replied, she continued. "Lets get started."

"Now?" Tayuya asked.

"Yup."

"Then I'm going as well. If just to watch you fail."

"Sorry to disappointing you. But that's not gonna happen." Karin said and head towards the Kame House 2. "Temari I suggest you get going. I don't want you to make this too easy for me."

'Easy?' Temari thought with some irritation. Before shaking her head and turning towards the forest, Tayuya at her side. 'I'll show you just how difficult it can be.' she told herself, as she reached the edge of the trees and jumped into their branches heading off.

"Hey, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked as he, Sasuke and followed after her. "Do you really think you should give her that big of ahead start? What if you can't catch her?"

"Don't worry about that." The Kurosaki replied with nothing but confidence. "I'll catch her in no time."

Watching the three disappear into the house. Gaara turned towards the Morikage and her two guards with a curious look on his face.

"Are you really going to let them go through with this?" he asked wondering at the Kage's lack of action.

"I don't mind. Besides I'm sick and tired of all the meditating we've done for the past couple of days." Zaisan said as she pushed herself from the ground stretching out the kinks in her body. "I need to get some exercise in or I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Not to mention." she continued. "This is the quickest way for the two to get over their 'who's the best big sister?' rivalry they've had over you."

"Hmm." Gaara hummed in agreement. Remembering how the two had tried to out do each other, while being a little too over protective of him. "I just hope this gets them to lighten up a little. The constant attention is becoming a little much for me."

"Hehehe!" Mara giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry to say this kid, but your just going to have to get use to it."

"They are going to fight a lot less after this," Lara continued after her sister. "But they probably won't stop trying to out do each other in the big sister department."

Gaara groaned and took to the air, when he heard Naruto and the others as they made their way out of the house.

Following behind her team mates. While they jumped from tree to tree after the blind folded Karin. Sakura contemplated about what happened yesterday, as she was making her way towards the hospital for her medical training.

'So far Ino's definitely telling me the truth.' She thought as she remembered, Ino asking her to keep and eye on Trunks. As he could be working for Orochimarul. 'He brought Nezu back with him. Only several hours after he let Tayuya escape wearing clothes that looked like the one's he and Karin wear.'

'But so far. Other than try to aggravate Karin, she hasn't done anything suspicious.'

"Ah!" She heard Naruto exclaimed. Drawing her attention to him and she saw that, ahead of him and Sasuke, Karin had already caught up to Temari and Nezu.

The two older girls, getting warned by Naruto's exclamation had looked behind them. Before turning back on and jumping in a different direction. When Karin jumped on the tree branch they were just on. Landing on the tree branch that Naruto and Sasukehad stopped on. Sakura saw as Karin immediately turned towards Temari and wasted no time following after the blonde.

The speed and relentlessness of her pursuit, causing Temari to throw herself to the side without any regard for her safety. Making her end up cashing shoulder first into a low hanging tree branch. Grabbing said branch with her other hand she swung herself above it towards another tree as she tried to escape. But before she could cover half the distance to the tree. Karin was already there waiting for her.

Twisting around in mid-air, Temari landed feet first on the tree's trunk, and pushed off towards another tree. When she landed on its branch, she began to jump as fast as she could deeper into the forest, heading towards the denser parts of the forest.

'Damn.' The blonde thought as she jumped with all her might. 'I don't know how she managed to catch up to me while blind folded. But I refuse to believe it has anything to do with-' she trailed off.

When Karin, closed the distance between them mid jump and began to jump side by side with the Suna nin. Mimicking each one of her movements as she went along. Seeing this as a perfect chance to throw Karin of her scent, she began to jump around erratically. Performing flips, swinging from tree to tree, using tree trunks as stepping-stones to make quick turns, and jumping through small gaps in between trees.

While taking the route with less space did force, Karin to allow Temari to take the lead. The brunette girl did everything the blonde was doing with an uncanny ease. That belittled the fact that she was blind folded and using small pieces of cloths as earplugs.

After about thirty minutes of this, Temari was close to loosing her cool and outright attacking Karin, with the intentions of ending her life. But her need to prove that Karin's talk about developing sensory abilities through meditation was a lie. Kept her from doing anything more than taking the hardest route she could think of.

"What's wrong?" Karin called out, her tone of voice boastful. "I thought you said you were going to show me how my technique is nothing but a fraud? But all you've done so far is run around like a headless chicken!"

'That little-' Temari began to rage in her head, before taking a deep breath. 'No calm down. She want's you to make a mistake so that she can catch you.'

Thinking quickly. Temari reached into the kunai pouch on her side and pulled out two kunai and a roll wire. Tying the wire to the end of each kunai, she unfurled it and made a quick turn. Throwing one of the kunai into a nearby tree, she made one quick turn after another, until the wire had created an intricate trap.

Looking behind her, she saw that Karin had followed after her, at a larger distance than before and smiled.

'Now to put an end to this.' she thought as she landed on a tree branch and jumped off towards the ground; causing the wire to become taught and close in on Karin.

Once she reached the end of the length of wire, she stabbed the Kunai into the tree trunk as she used her chakra to stick to its side. As she did, she looked up just in time to see the wire reach Karin and gasp.

'No!' she thought, with horror. As she watched the wires slice through Karin's body. 'This shouldn't have happened. She's strong enough to survive Gaara's attack. The wire shouldn't-'

She never finished the thought as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I win!"

"What!?" Temari exclaimed and turned her head, to see Karin's smiling face. As she floated behind her.

"But I saw you get caught and be cut up into little pieces!"

"Just an after image." Karin replied while pushing up her headband from her eyes and, make shift earplugs from her ears. Just the others caught up to them and landed on the tree right behind them. With Gaara floating down on his sand cloud, as he dismissed his third eye.

"An after image?" Sakura asked from her perch. "But you would have move incredibly fash to leave one of those behind."

"I was." Karin replied as she floated up to them. "And you guys will too if you continue with the training that I was giving you for the exam. It should take about seven months, though your probably going to have to increase the regime. Since you got used to the traning quickly."

"Sugoi!" Naruto let out in excitement as his face broke into a wide grin. "I can't wait! I need to get back to training right away."

"We still have meditation training to do until Karin and Trunks leave." Sasuke said as rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto replied as he turned to his friend and rival. "I already know that. But I'm still excited to get back to the physical training."

"If I had as short an attention span as you did. I'd be excited too." Sasuke baited with a smirk wanting to see how long it would take Naruto to figure out he was kidding.

"Grr!" Naruto growled out through tightly grounded teeth. "You haven't done any better than I have in that training so you don't have anything to get so cocky about."

"Pfft!" Sakura, Karin, Temari and Nezu let out; causing Naruto to look at them in confusion. "Naruto I'm sorry! But you let Sasukeget to you so easily " she explained before she began to giggle slightly.

"Get to me?" he asked and turned his gaze back to Sasuke, whose smirk had soften into a smile. "So you're doing this just to get a laugh!" he accused.

"Mostly."Sasuke admitted. "But I figured this way you could learn to keep your cool in battle as well."

"I can already keep my cool."Naruto deadpanned with a frown, before crossing his arms in front of him. "You're just a big jerk!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

'Do friends tend to fight so much?' Gaara asked himself as the two continued to argue back and forth even as they made their way back to the Kame house. 'Because if that's the case. I need to brush up on my insults.'

* * *

><p>Back at the waterfall, where the Kame house 2, was first set up. Trunks had done some training to develop two different techniques. One that would allow him and Karin to better pass themselves off as shinobi and; the other was the giant form technique. By using the knowledge he gained from reading the chakra usage of Akimichi Choza.<p>

So far he's had varying degrees of success.

Using the training exercise for taking control of the water to stop the waterfall. Trunks had worked on taking control of a smaller amount of water and using it to attack. To make it look like he was using a water jutsu.

So far, he's been able to use the water to do different variations of a wave crashing into a person. These variation include, forcing the water in the river to rise up in either a small or large wave. A stream of water that could be used to attack in any one direction and, large globes of water. All with the power to smash through even the biggest of trees with ease. As some of the trees that surround the river can attest to.

Currently, he was working on changing the waters shape to use it in different ways. Such as cutting, stabbing, grabbing, pulling, slowing down objects, shielding himself and cushioning falls by increasing the waters density with Ki. So far he's had some success in every department, more in some than others.

What has given him the most problems when it came to controlling the water. Has been the technique to draw the water from the atmosphere. Because he have didn't the water affinity that a shinobi would. In order to draw enough water in the size of a tennis ball, he had to spread his Ki around an area of 40 meters.

'At least I've made some progress with using the water.' Trunks thought in annoyance as he concentrated his Ki into his body and clothes at the molecular level. 'No mater how much I've tried. I can't do anything more than increasing the size my muscles.'

Currently Trunks' surrounded by his aura of Ki. His muscle expanded to four times their usual size. Making him resemble the super saiyan form he had used, during his fight with Cell.

"Dah!" he grunted in frustration and let his body size decrease back to its normal proportions. "Damn. Just how do the Akamichi make this technique seem so easy?" he asked himself aloud, not expecting an answer.

"They've had years of practice and generations to perfect it." a familiar voice answered from behind him.

Turning quickly, Trunks fell into a fighting stance. As Danzo emerge from the tree line, his right arm no longer strapped to his side. Now visible and covered in bandages, up to the fingers.

'What?' Trunks asked himself as he noticed. That Danzo was radiating the same chakra as the surrounding trees. 'When did he learn to do that? Is he working with the man who helped Orochimaru escape?'

"Neat trick." the purple haired man said, as he stoop straight. While making sure that they were alone. "But I still haven't changed my mind about-"

"I think that you will see things my way this time." Danzo interrupted. "With you and Morikage sheltering an escaped war criminal. That we've yet to fully question, any leverage that you had is gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trunks denied, wondering just how long has Danzo been using his new ability to spy on them.

"Don't play dumb." the older man continued. "Tayuya, pardon Nezu. Is one of Orochimaru's body guards. So its safe to assume that she, like her four cohorts. Has valuable information on his whereabouts and the locations of his secret bases."

"..." Trunks stayed silent as he eyed the other man.

"I'm sure you can understand what will happen, if I release that information to my comrades." the root leader finished, making it clear that he was willing to trade his silence for a price.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked with a sigh, hating that he would have to go along with Danzo's plan.

"Your coöperation."

"With what?"

"I have come to learn that you're planning to start a company, that will sell its tech to the rest of the world. Whether they are friends or enemies." Danzo replied causing, Trunks to glare at him. "What I want is for you to share this tech with Konoha, all of it. Anything new that you can bring that could be used to put Konoha on top. Specially weapons, I want it."

"Speaking of which," he continued. "I want you to give me half of your super drug and, any information that could be used to grow them quickly. As well as the secret to your techniques."

"Aren't you asking for a little much?"

"Am I?" Danzo asked in return. "Just how much is the life of a potential traitor worth to you? You could easily hand her over to Konoha and avoid any future conflict between our nations. After all, what's one life compared to that of thousands?"

"I'll have everything ready by the end of the funeral." Trunks answered stiffly, as his fist clenched in anger.

"Good to see that where finally working together." Danzo replied before with a small explosion and a cloud of smoke he disappeared.


	67. Chapter 67

****Sorry for the length of the chapter, not to mention that I still need to edit it. But, I will probably increase the chapter length with the next update as well as edited.****

********Edit: Just finished editing everything as best as I could, but didn't add anymore to the chapter. So, sorry about that.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

That night during dinn**e**r, Zaisan watched Trunks carefully, as he went about doing the cooking as usual. As throughout the day, since he had returned, she had noticed that he had acted strange. While she didn't know him well enough to know if that wasn't just how he behaves once he gets comfortable around someone. From the way Karin had glanced at him from after he returned; she had concluded that it wasn't.

So while she kept an eye on him during the day, she noticed him looking at the trees as though he was expecting them to attack him at any moment. Before shaking his head slightly and getting back to what he had been doing during the day.

Turning to look at Karin from her place at the table, Zaisan caught the distracted look on her face and from it, she could tell that the two had talked about what was bothering Trunks and, the brunette was mulling over what to do.

Deciding that she's done, being left in the dark. Zaisan invited Trunks and Karin to go with her to the village after dinner in the pretense that she wanted to pick out something special for tomorrow's dinner.

"That's great!" Naruto said from his place on the table between Sakura and Sasuke. "So what are you going to pick up? Is it ramen?"

"And maybe you can also pick up some Anmitsu for dessert? With shiramata dango for toppings?" Sakura added as she gave her best puppy dog look.

"I could go for something else other than rice and fish." Temari added as Trunks was bringing the fish and salad dishes to the table.

"What's wrong with the fish?" Trunks asked as he took his place next to the twins. "I keep cooking it differently every time."

"That may be the case." Mara said as she and the others began to fill their plates. "But I've been here for a week a now and I would prefer to get something other than fish for dinner next time."

"Hmm." Lara hummed in agreement. "Maybe you can fry the rice next time and add get some beef for company."

"I could go for some tomato soup myself." Sasuke added between bites of his food.

"Ground liver." Gaara put in.

"Alri-" Trunks began but gets interrupted by another request.

"Raw stakes!" Nezu interrupted with feral smile, when the others gave her a dry look, she continued. "I like the way the blood feels when it runs down my lips."

"Right." Karin replied with a roll of her eyes. "But we really should eat something else tomorrow." she directed at Trunks, who had a defeated look on his face.

"Okay, do you have any suggestions Morikage-sama?" Trunks asked wanting to know if the person who suggested getting something different for their next meal had any ideas.

"How about just get all the ingredients and make everything?" Zaisan suggested and got an enthusiastic response from everyone at the table. "Well that settles it! For out last meal together will all get what we want!" the kage declared and everyone but Trunks cheered.

"Fantastic." Trunks muttered knowing that he would be the one that would do most of the cooking and shopping for whatever they couldn't get tonight.

'Well at least I can get a new cookbook out of this.' he thought as everyone talked excitedly through the meal.

* * *

><p>Immediately after they had finished their meal, everyone had brought their dishes to the sink where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were left in charge of washing them. While Lara and Mara where order to watch out for any potential guest from either Root or Konoha that weren't invited to visit. Leaving Karin, Zaisan and Trunks to travel to the village proper through the treetops.<p>

They had been traveling for about ten minutes, with Zaisan leading the way, when she suddenly came to a stop; forcing Trunks and Karin to do the same.

"Is everything alright?" Karin asked from her perch on the tree behind the one the Kage had stopped.

"I don't know?" Zaisan asked as she turned to regard her two new recruits, before crossing her arms in front of her. "You tell me? After all, I'm not the one who's been acting like they're expecting an attack at any second."

"Oh." Trunks let out, eyes widening a little, before signing. "I guess there's no use hiding it from you."

"Since you two decided to become shinobi under my command I expect you to tell me everything." Zaisan explained with a nod of her head. "Even if whatever you want to tell me is bad news."

Looking at the two with as much sincerity as she could managed, she watched as they exchanged a look for a couple of seconds, while making vague gestures that made it seem like they were talking to each other.

'Wait a second!' Zaisan exclaimed to herself as she realized that was the case. 'They have a telepathic technique.' she thought in realization, as she didn't remember the two ever going anywhere to talk that afternoon.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or just keep talking among yourselves?" The Morikage asked wanting to get whatever it was out-of-the-way.

"Sorry about that." Trunks apologized as he scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. "It's just that Danzo is blackmailing me to give him all our techniques and technology. Specifically weapons technology."

"What!?" Zaisan said in surprise. "But how can he blackmail you about anything? You're not from this world and you don't have any- wait! This is about that 'Nezu' girl isn't it?"

"Yup." Karin replied, while directing a pointed look at Trunks. "This guy here, promised to help her when he should have brought her back to her jail cell."

"Oh, did he?" Zaisan as rhetorically, as she raised a red brow at Trunks. "And just who is this Nezu girl exactly? That having her on our side makes her important enough to use as blackmail."

"She's one of Orochimaru's henchmen." Karin answered with shrug. "The redhead that was keeping the barrier up during your fight with Orochimaru."

"Well, I can see why she could make such good blackmail material." Zaisan said with a frown on her lips.. "As one of his bodyguards she probably knows about each one of his hideouts. But what I don't see is why did you decide to bring her to our group, instead of turning her in with the others?"

"I was trying to give her a second chance." Trunks replied as he dropped his hands to his side and clenched his fist. "Between Danzo and Orochimaru treating their followers like pawns. I just wanted the chance to try to help one of them and show them that not everyone is looking to use them. So I can't just let Danzo take her back to get tortured."

"That's noble of you." Zaisan said as she uncrossed her arms and turned away from him. "But this will cost us. With Nezu being who she is, Danzo can use this as an excuse that Kusagakure was working with Otogakure all along. That any help we provided was as a cover. So I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to let Danzo take her back to jail."

"But-"

"Unless you have a plan to keep Danzo from taking advantage of this situation, I don't want to hear it!" the redhead interrupted her voice hard, as she turned towards them and glared. "I know your help will benefit my village in the long run. But I won't risk going against Konoha when they have this big of an advantage."

"You really need to have more faith in us." Karin put in with a mischievousness smile.

"..." Zaisan was silent and raised a red brow, as she waited for Karin to explain herself.

"When Trunks told me about the Danzo situation, I got worried obviously." Karin began to explain as she jumped next to Zaisan. "But I've been thinking about it and I have a plan that will get Danzo to leave us alone and force him to let Tayuya come with us."

"Well? What is it?" Trunks asked quickly, voicing what Zaisan was thinking.

"You're probably not going to like this." The brunette said with nod. "But the first part of my plan involves going into Nezu's mind and finding out if there's a connection between her and Danzo. After all, even if Danzo can use that plant guys technique to spy on us it wouldn't have taken too long for us to spot him."

"Do you really think that Nezu's working with Danzo?" the half saiyan asked, wanting confirmation from the person he's closes to in this world.

"I doubt it." Karin replied. "From what you told me. I get the feeling she's probably as loyal to Orochimaru as Danzo's shinobi are to him."

"Better safe then sorry them huh?" Zaisan asked and got a nod from the brunette. "So I guess the next step is that one or both of you are going to infiltrate Root and try to find something to force Danzo to back off." she stated.

"Exactly!" Karin replied as the two shared a smile.

"Actually, it would be best if I went on my own."

"What?" Karin asked as she turned towards him with an irritated look. "Trunks I can take care of myself! There's nothing Danzo can throw at me that you need to protect me from." She argued her case, her eyes set in a determined glare.

"I know you can." Trunks replied with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "But I we need to make sure we have an alibi if I get caught sneaking around and since you haven't mastered the Shishin No Ken yet."

"Fine." Karin agreed after several seconds of silence, not liking that he had managed to talk her out of going. "But you better find something. I don't want to find out that we went to all this trouble for nothing."

"That goes double from me." Zaisan spoke up as she turned back towards the village. "Now let's get going, we have supplies to pick up after all." she continued and jumped to the next tree, with Karin and Trunks following soon after.

* * *

><p>It was well past 2:00AM and everyone in the Kame House 2, had fallen asleep, except for Trunks and Karin who had decided now was the time to carry out their plan.<br>'Are you ready?' Trunks asked Karin through telepathy from where he sat in front of the bay window on the bottom floor of the Kame House. As he kept watched for the night as Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Tayuya all sleeping under a blanket of their own, spread around the room.

'More than ready!' The brunette replied from the bedroom in the second floor that she was sharing with Sakura, Zaisan, Mara and Lara. 'I want to get this over with so that we can get Danzo off our backs.'

'I think we both know Danzo's going to try harder after this.' the purple haired man replied before drawing away from her to let her work.

Lying beside the bed on the second floor, Karin took a deep breath as she concentrated, before letting it out. Steadying her breathing, she focus her mind on Tayuya and began to search for what she was looking for.

Sifting through Tayuya's mind, Karin gets subjected to an ever-changing landscape, made up of the multitude of events that made her memories. In one of these memories, she saw how Tayuya had lost her village in a battle between two shinobi clans that Karin couldn't identify. How the then red-head, had run into the forest at the urging of her mother where after two days, hungry and tired she had returned to find her village was burned to the ground.

But instead of crying, the only thing that Tayuya had felt was anger. An anger so great that when she saw a tall shinobi with pallid skin and long black hair, walk from behind a partially collapse building. Tayuya picked up a rock with a sharp edge that had been on the ground nearby and a scream, ran at the man intending to end his life.

'So that's how she met Orochimaru.' Karin thought seeing Orochimaru turn and parried the crazed girls attack.

Seeing as this wasn't what she needed, she concentrated on moving away from this memory and the location changed.

Karin had been sifting through Tayuya's memories for about twenty minutes, learning more about the girl that she had assume was nothing but annoyance. Before she came to a memory of what she was looking for. In this memory, Kabuto was talking to Tayuya and the rest of the Sound Four, and many of Sound shinobi.

Informing them about their plans. From their deal with Danzo to keep all routes that could be used to sneak an army into Konoha's territory as well as, discussing all escape routes to use if their plans go sour. Kabuto further explained that the Root organization won't get involved in the attack, while Gaara would use his powers to keep the Hokage's shinobis from interfering. As long as they killed the third Hokage and half the civilian population, which is when Danzo and the Root would make their move, coming to the rescue of the villager lefts.

Where they would stage a fight between both factions, which will end with Suna and Oto retreating. Allowing Orochimaru and Danzo to finalize their arrangement and start working on together to destabilize the other nations. Pitting them against each other before taking them down as they're busy fighting each other.  
>Pulling back from Tayuya's mind, Karin opened her eyes and frowned as she went over what she had learned. Deciding to tell Trunks, she suddenly realized that he wasn't in the Kame House 2, but out chasing what felt like a dozen Gaara's through the woods.<p>

'But that can't be.' She thought as she felt Trunks and his three clones close the distance and destroy all of them. 'Gaara's still down stairs sleeping.'

Lifting off the ground, Karin moved herself up right in mid-air to not wake anyone in the room with her. Floating to the window at the foot of the bed where Sakura was sleeping. She unlatched it and pushed it opened, just as Trunks walked out of the surrounding forest an unhappy look on his the window behind her as she floated out, Karin made her way to Trunks who had stopped several feet from the houses porch.

"What happened?" the brunette asked as she landed in front of him looking him in the eyes.

"Danzo's been several steps ahead of us it's what happened." Trunks said, before telling her how Gaara's chakra had spiked and the tattoo on his forehead began to release a large amount of ink. That proceed to quickly move across the room and out the from under the front door. He had moved to follow and just when he opened the door, he saw the ink become a dozen rats that ran into the forest.

Signing, Karin told him about what she had learned from Tayuya and the deal that Danzo and Orochimaru had made long before the invasion had begun.

"Well," Zaisan spoke up from the top of the Kame House 2, revealing herself to them.

'Though from the looks of it they already knew I was here.' she thought a little disappointed that she didn't surprise them.

"If Danzo's spy isn't going to report tonight, then you have to strike now. There's no telling what he could hide if we don't take advantage of this situation." the Morikage explained before jumping down next to them.

"I'm glad you think so!" Trunks replied with a nervous smile and tone. "Since I'm already on my way there."

"I would have preferred you told me first." Zaisan said as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance, because this whole doing things without her say so, was beginning to get old. "But at least this time, you taking the initiative and going after Root was the right thing to do." she finished and turned to head back inside the house.

"Now come on, we have a jutsu to dispel." the red-head called over her shoulder.


	68. Chapter 68

**So here's the next chapter. I don't think it came out that well but, I hope you all please bare with me.**

**Edit: So I did the best I could at fixing any problem I could find(which means I probably messed something up along the way or missed the most obvious). I also wanted to write about the super saiyan levels and how I think each of them has a full powered mode like super saiyan one does.**

**Super Saiyan 1: Its Usually a 50 times increase in power but a full powered super saiyan is obviously stronger than even the Super or Ultra from so my thought on this is that a Full powered super saiyan gets a multiple of 75 to their own power instead of the usual 50 from the initial transformation.**

**Super Saiyan 2: Similar to super saiyan 1 this transformation is usually a 2 times increase, but in this story once the transformation is fully mastered its a 2.5 increase. Not much I know but very effective when dealing with the levels used in dragon ball.**

**Super Saiyan 3: Is usually 4 but becomes 5 once someone fully master it like the others.**

**Super Saiyan 4: It's not considered canon, specially because of the new super saiyan god mode but this transformation will be a mix of regular super saiyan and oozaru transformation power ups mixed together. But that in order to actually gain it, the saiyan has to reach super saiyan three first(but not master it), to make the oozaru's energy increase from the usual 10 times to 15. Making it a 1125 times multiplier to the base power. This is the only form that doesn't need mastering as it uses to mastered forms to get created.**

**Super Saiyan God: Will be a form that a saiyan can only gain after they master every form(except four) and it will be a multiplier of super saiyan 1 through 3 and the Oozaru transformation. making it an increase to the base power of times 14,062.5. Edit: I think since it takes the applied power of all the saiyans that it will be more along the lines of a 3 times multiplier instead of the Oozaru form being added to it making it a 2812.5 times multiplier of the base form. **

**Well anyway that's my silly theory on super saiyan forms and they're multiplier. Next chapter, my silly estimate of each saiyans power levels. Edit: I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

Sticking to the ground as he headed to the village, Trunks dodge around trees and jumped over bushes while he thought about what he would do.

'Maybe I acted too quickly.' He thought as he came to stop behind a tree.

Located at the edge of a road where one of the gates was visible over 40 meters away, a shinobi standing at his post. Looking down at himself, Trunks took in his state of dress. With nothing but a white T-shirt, grey sweat pants and sandals, he decided that he would need a disguise.

'And I better find one quickly.' he thought as he lifted his gaze to the gate.

'If anyone but Danzo finds out about me sneaking into his base. He'll use it as an excuse to start a conflict with Kusagakure.' he finished when he saw the guard look off to the side.

Taking advantage of the shinobi's distraction, Trunks dashed out of his hiding place, and past him into the village. Coming to the slope immediate after the gate, he jumped from railing to railing of the slope, to avoid making a noticeable shadow for the shinobi he had past to notice, from the moons light.

'But if I take away everything he's acquired...' he trailed off, not stopping until he was sure he was out of the guards view.

Once he was safely within the village. Trunks brought his senses to full, and began to cautiously make his way towards the shop that he remembered Karin had waited for Gaara. As he maneuvered through Konoha, Trunks had been forced to take detours to avoid the squads of shinobi on patrol. While keeping to the shadows as best he could, to avoid any civilians walking around this late at night.

It frustrated him having to go a such a slow pace, but it was during one of his detours that he came across a clothing store, located about 300 meters from his destination.

Sensing no shinobi nearby, and knowing that it was a better option than trying to find another one. Trunks quickly made his way around the back, where he checked the door. After finding nothing but a lock he placed his index finger on its cylinder and pushed; breaking the lock, and placing his finger inside the new hole he pulled it open.

Stepping inside Trunks noticed he had walked into the stores storage facility, where he proceeded to pick out a set of clothes to use for his disguise. After about a minute, he decided on a red cloak, with a hood that zips up in the front, a set of long loose fitting brown pants, boots and forearm length gloves.

While holding the clothes to his person, Trunks took a look around the store to make sure that there weren't any cameras before making his way towards the exit. He was halfway out of the door when out the corner of his eyes, he noticed a set of round yellow tinted sunglasses on top of a crate. Stepping back inside, and walking towards the crate, Trunks saw a black leather knapsack hanging from a hook behind it.

Shrugging his shoulders, the half saiyan grabbed the sunglasses, and the knapsack before hastily making his way out, when he felt four quickly approaching Ki signatures.

At the speed he had run, Trunks had already been outside the village with his stolen clothes, by the time the four shinobi had reached the scene of the crime.

'They probably had a silent alarm installed.' Trunks reasoned to himself while placing the clothes on the forest floor before beginning to strip.

'No matter.' he thought as he took off his sandals and sweat pants placing them aside. Picking up the brown pants, putting them on, and fastening them around his waist, being mindful of his tail.

'Right now I need to- wait, even if I do go dressed differently. I'll get recognize the second I happen to slow down and the hood isn't going to be of much help.'

Letting out a sigh and seeing no other choice, Trunk transformed into a super saiyan. His short purple hair turning blond and standing up into spikes. With how bright his aura was he was positive he alerted the shinobi's on guard duty to his whereabouts, and quickly snuffed out it out. Knowing that he probably didn't have much time before they came to investigate. The half saiyan quickly placed the red cloak on and zipped it up.

Picking up the yellow tinted sunglasses, he put them on before doing the same with the boots and gloves; placing his sweat pants and sandals inside the black knapsack. Putting it around one of his shoulders he jumped into the tree tops, makin his way around Konoha, and away from the approaching shinobi.

Once he had put enough distance between him and his pursuers. Trunks stopped to take stock of what else he would need for his plan to succeed. Extending his senses he made a quick count of the shinobi with in Root HQ, and after making sure the Anbu that Gaara had attacked weren't there. He estimate that he would need to get at least 40 jars to seal away all of Danzo's followers.

'Now that that's settled. Its time I show Danzo that I'm not gonna back down.' he thought before starting to make his way towards the village.

'But first I need to keep these guys busy.' he added with some annoyance when he felt twelve different Ki signatures approaching his location, four of them belonging to the shinobi that had responded to the break in at the store.

* * *

><p>The three squads of shinobi's were mobilized to find and capture the intruder that had entered Konoha from the western gate, had pursued their target through the forest in six groups of two. As they moved to surround and cut off the intruder, but so far they hadn't have much luck.<p>

As the intruder would either avoid them as though, as though he had traveled around Konoha's forest before. Or pass them by with nothing but a flash of red and yellow, showing off an impressive amount of speed. But to these twelve shinobi whom had been born and raised within the borders of Konoha. The intruder out maneuvering them in their own backyard made it personal.

After a while of following after the intruder, they had noticed that he was leading them around in circles, stepping on his own tracks as he tried to make his way back into the village. Thinking quickly, five of the shinobi's tracking him had set up traps in the most likely locations the intruder would double back to; creating several types of clones to wait him out as they gave chase.

One of the clones. A woman of slightly above average height, with short slick back brown hair and eyes. And a small vertical scar on her bottom lip, dressed in the standard Konoha uniform with forehead protector. Had hidden herself behind the branches of a tree that was densely packed with leaves, while she waited for the intruder to show himself.

Looking to her left when she heard some rustling coming from a bush. She saw as a spiky blond haired man, dressed in the stolen clothes from the store minus the missing knapsack, jumped out from behind the bush.

To land on the trap she had set up. Causing the trap jutsu to activate, and the ground on either side of him to rise up, in the shape of two large rectangular slabs of rock that rushed at him from either side.

Letting out a high pitched scream as the rocks moved in on him. The intruder jumped into the air avoiding getting trapped between them. But before he could clear the rocks height completely, the tip of his right boot, was caught in between the rock walls. Causing him to lose his balance in mid-air and fall forward to land on the ground face first. With his arms at his side, and knees bent with his feet in the air. Seeing her chance, the Earth clone took advantage and jumped down on his back. Pinning him on the ground with his arms trap by her legs and her knees at his shoulders.

"Don't move or- "

"Please don't hurt!" the blond haired intruder suddenly began to beg loudly the fear plain on his voice scared. "I swear! I'll pay back everything I stole. Just please don't kill me!" he exclaimed looking at her over his shoulder, with wide teal colored eyes from behind his sunglasses.

"..." the jounin was silent while she glared down at her prisoner, wondering just how he was able to evade them for so long.

'I guess being a coward comes with some benefits.' she thought before pressing the kunai further into his neck and leaning forward. Letting out a squeak as his eyes winded further and the intruder began to squirm away from her kunai.

"I said don't move." she began in a serious tone.

"Once we get you back to Konoha you can plead your case. But until then you'rE AHHH!" She yelled out suddenly and jumped up to her feet as she felt a pair of hands grabbing at her butt.

"You filthy- " Was as far as she got when her desperate captive crawled away at an incredible pace.

Making it to the tree line and taking off at a full sprint when as her real self and, the rest of the shinobi on the pursue arrived prompting her to give chase.

"By the way!" the red coated stranger called out over his shoulders while he ran, a wide grin and a blush on his face.

"You have a pretty fantastic ass! Hahahahahaha~!" he finished with a perverted laugh.

"You bastard!" the two identical women called out doubling their pace. Glaring at him with a look that could kill him on sight much to the amusement of their comrades.

"AAHHHH!" the man screamed in panic as they closed the distance between them and increase his own pace, putting a small amount distance between them.

* * *

><p>As his second clone distracted the pursuing Shinobi. Trunks, in order to leave behind no trace of the direction he was heading in. Had taken to the air, and flew around the trees, while doubling back to erase the tracks that would lead anyone back to the Kame house. Before heading towards the location the two would meet, and enter Konoha together. All the while he was considering that maybe his plan was a little too much.<p>

'Of course it's too much.' Trunks berated himself, feeling mortified at how his other self must be acting just to cover their tracks.

'But I won't let Danzo threaten me into anything!' he exclaimed to himself with bull headed determination.

After arriving at the agreed destination. Trunks sent his clone, who was heading away from Konoha, a telepathic message that he was in position.

'_On my way!_' the clone answered back his voice sounding too jubilant for Trunks' taste.

'_Stop enjoying this!_' He growled back through their link, all the while knowing it was no use.

With his senses trained on his clone, every shinobi that was chasing him, and every shinobi that were close enough to the wall to spot them. Trunks was able to tell when his clone put on a large burst of speed and ran past his pursuers. Running into every trap to get the other clones to follow.

Before running around until he had a clear lead, and a free passage towards the wall he was currently waiting behind.

It was several seconds later when he saw the blushing and grinning clone run up to him. With the shinobi's in pursue still to far away to see them and the ones at the gate having moved away. Trunks gave him the go ahead, and the two jumped into the air at the same time touching down halfway up the wall one behind the other.

Running the rest of the way up with his clone making sure to step on everyone of his foot prints. The two made it to the top quickly, and jumped over the wall. Getting pass Konoha's protective barrier at the same time.

While up in the air Trunks reached out his hand towards his clone, who grabbed it, and placed his other hand on his forearm before spinning around twice. Letting go of his arm, his clone threw him into a secluded alley about six hundred meters away. Landing softly on the ground, Trunks quickly hid himself in shadows and suppressed his Ki. While his Ki sensing abilities to keep an eye on the situation, and he sensed that their pursuers made it over the wall while they kept chasing after his clone.

Waiting a couple of minutes he sensed as more shinobi joined the group in pursue of his other self. Who as part of the plan, made as much noise as he could while he ran, drawing a lot of attention to himself. When he sensed no one coming his way, Trunks ran out the alley, and quickly made his way towards the shop that Karin had waited for Gaara and Temari. Only stopping to get the last of the supplies he would need, to set the rest of his hastily thought out plan into motion.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kame House two, Zaisan had woken everyone up with shout, as Trunks and Karin walked in behind her.<p>

"Alright everyone listen up!" The Morikage called out. "We need to work quickly, and I'm going to need people to stand at each exit from this room, weapons at the ready. That means doorways, windows and staircase."

"What the hell this about?" Nezu asked while getting to her feet while rubbing her eyes angry at having been woken up so early in the morning.

"We've been getting spied on by Root since we brought Gaara and Temari back with us." Zaisan answered with a matter of fact tone.

"What?!" Temari, Gaara and team seven exclaimed. While the blonde twins moved to do as their Morikage asked with Nezu raising an eyebrow as she surveyed the two Suna nin.

"Gaara and I were being held captives to be used as bargaining chips!" Temari continued before anyone could explain. "There's no way we would spy on you for Konoha!"

"We already know that." Zaisan began to explained as she walked up to the now silent Gaara, and looked him in the eyes. "But they sealed a jutsu into you tattoo. Its being used to gather information on us every night that you've been here."

"Then why didn't you guys figure this out sooner?" Naruto asked hoping that his own people had a good reason for doing what they were doing, but not liking it at all.

"Since we arrived here, I made sure to have Trunks-san and Karin-san stay out of doing patrol duty." Lara explained, her tanto in hand. "We figured they could use the time to rest after the events of the chunin exam." she quickly added when she saw the curious looks on the Konoha and Suna genin.

"Hmm." Mara hummed in agreement. "This jutsu must be really subtle if it didn't wake the host." she continued changing the subject.

"How do we get rid of it?" Gaara asked never taking his eyes away from the Morikage's.

"We force it out all at once." Zaisan answered, gesturing for him to take a seat on the floor. "Once that happens, we destroy whatever defense that thing creates to take its knowledge to Root."

Nodding once, Gaara lowered himself to the ground into a kneeling position. As Zaisan performed a set of hand seals that caused her left hand to begin to glow.

"Everyone get ready!" she order once more and every shinobi present complied, grabbing a weapon of choice and placing themselves at an exit, three teams of two and one of three on each exit.

"This may hurt." Zaisan told Gaara and placed her glowing hand on his head. "KAI!"

As soon as she yelled out, the chakra in her hand was pushed into Gaara's head, and the love tattoo on his forehead began to glow with charka for a second. Before becoming black, while Gaara gritted his teeth against the pain. When the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, Zaisan jumped to the side, as a large black tentacle like spike shot out from the tattoo at her. Landing beside the spike, she turned her head and saw the tentacle head towards Karin and the door. Only to watch as the dark haired girl deflected it to her left, with a palm strike.

Where Temari and Nezu were waiting.

Temari, having retrieved her fan, jumped above the swinging tentacle, and used it like a club to bash it into the ground, where she held it in place. As Nezu, kunais in hands and a manic grin on her face. Ran to the middle of said tentacle and cut it in half. But her grin was short lived as the large tentacle began to bubble as it was separated before exploding. Sending ink in every direction, that transformed into different shapes, while throwing the two away from the window.

Coming towards Zaisan were to large ink lions roaring their fury, as they closed the distance between them. Zaisan having already been preparing to fight, had created two knives out of ice, and squatted down as they reached her. Springing up, she stabbed the two ice blades under the two lions chins, and sliced down. Cutting through the lions throats into their chest. Before they exploded into ink once more; that reformed into mice.

Throwing her ice knives at the ink mice, she stabbed eight of the five dozen that were created. Before creating multiple ice needles and throwing them with precision; killing mice after mice. While at the same time stomping down on any that got to close.

At the same time the ink that had been thrown in the direction of the twins, had transformer into two dozen snakes; their mouths open to bite down on them, and injected with their poisonous ink. Moving as one, from all the years they have spent training together. Mara and Lara, became a tornado of movement in the short amount of room they had. Slashing and pushing away the snakes from the air while covering each others blind spots.

But as they slashed the last snake out of the air. They had noticed that their tantos weren't cutting through their snakes bodies. Who had proceeded to regrouped, and began to attack once more. Coordinating their attacks to either catch the two off guard from either high or low.

The team work of the two sister was able to hold off the attacking snakes for several seconds. Before one of the snakes got lucky and grabbed Mara around her ankles. Squeezing with all its might, it caused her to lose her balance, and fall backwards into the dining area of the house.

Seeing her sister in trouble, and knowing she wouldn't be able to keep all the ironed body like snakes from escaping without her help. Lara poured her chakra into her tanto, turning it into a chakra sword; slashing at the snakes coming at her. And in the same motion turning, and slashing the snake from around her sister's legs. unfortunately in her turn she neglected to turn the blade and nicked Mara on her left leg.

"Augh!" Mara grunted when she felt the chakra cut into her skin, but forcing herself to keep her eyes open against the pain. She saw as the remaining snakes had taken that chance to attack her worried sister, who stopped her spin, from behind.

Quickly pouring as much chakra into her blade as could. Mara grunted in pain before pushing herself forward and off the ground. Grabbing Lara's shoulder and throwing her younger sister aside. Before centering herself as best she could, and slashing at all the remaining snakes in a quick frenzy. Cutting them into tiny pieces before losing her balance, and falling face first on the ground.

Meanwhile, the ink that had been thrown in Sasuke's, Naruto's and Sakura's way had transformed into six eagles about half their size. Reacting quickly, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu, creating three clones that jumped at one bird each, grabbing them by their wings; and forcing them into the ground. Running at the downed birds, Naruto jumped into the air and landed feet first on one of the birds head; causing it to explode into ink. As Sasuke, who had retrieved his kunai pouch from nearby, threw one each at the other two birds head, getting the same result.

While they were taking down those three birds, the other three had tried to escape by flying over them and up the stairs to the second floor. But were quickly stopped as Sakura jumped on the ceiling, using her chakra to stick to it, and while facing the birds. she ran forward and clothes lined two of them to the ground. Before spinning around to the third bird as it tried to fly around her left. Charging chakra into her right fist, and punching the bird on its back as it flew by, the blow causing it to explode into ink mid-flight.

As the birds that hit the ground didn't explode into ink, so Sasuke jumped into the air and flip towards one of them. Coming down on top of it with an axe kick on its neck. As the four Naruto's jumped at the last bird, and landed on it elbows first, destroying the last two.

Temari and Nezu having attacked the tentacle directly, and having gotten thrown aside into a wall. Weren't able to react when the ink that was thrown their way transformed into a large lizard. The same size of the two lions, and smashed through the bay window they were guarding as it tried to make its escape. The two where about to get up and chase after the lizard, when a stream of sand shot out and crashed into it pushing it into one of the surrounding trees; absorbing all the ink into itself before returning back to its owner.

Who while laying on the other side of the room where he had been thrown, when the spiky had grown out of his head, directed the sand to attack and absorb the remaining mice.

"You missed one." Karin said as she held on to a struggling ink-frog of the three dozen or so that had attack her and Trunks at the front door.

"Nobodies perfect." Gaara responded and with a thought enveloped her hand in sand, absorbing the ink before letting go.

"Sakura." Zaisan spoke up with authority in her voice.

"H-hai!" The pink haired Kunoichi stuttered as she dropped to the ground on her feet and stood with her back straight like a board.

"Help Lara with Mara." the redhead ordered as she gestured to the blonde kunoichi that was being supported by her sister. "The rest of us will take stock of any injuries we have, and gather whatever supplies we need to treat them and start cleaning this place up."

"Yes ma'am!" everyone answered and moved to do as they were told.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later<strong>

Sitting in his office waiting for his men to report, Danzo tapped his right foot on the ground impatiently. Ten minutes ago his security barrier had picked up a foreign chakra signature enter Root HQ and had alerted him and all his Anbu. The group that had been close by had reported that they would check it out but after a minute with no response. More of his men had been mobilized to provide back up, only to end up with the same result.

Sending word to all factions of Root HQ to be on high alert. Danzo had sent in his lieutenants and bodyguards to coordinate the attacks, and fortified any defenses they would need. That had been five minutes ago and he has gotten no updates on the situation.

Sighing to himself at what he assumed was Trunks making a move against him, while keeping his men too busy to respond or even return to report. Danzo pushed his chair away from his desk and got to his feet. Walking around the desk and to his door, and opening it, he made his way out of the office and towards the last know location of his Anbu at a leisurely walk.

As he walked Danzo noticed the lack of sound within his headquarters, and while it wasn't unusual for his Anbu to practice the art of silence within their HQ, they were in a state of emergency. And from the sound of his own foot falls as he walked, it felt as though the entire place had been emptied out. For a second he contemplated that maybe it was a jutsu, but when he couldn't quickly come up with one that would do this he dismissed it.

'Then what exactly is it?' he asked himself as the hairs on the back of his head stood on end putting him on edge.

Opening his sharingan eye behind his bandages, Danzo kept a close eye for any chakra signatures that could show up at any second. His hands already set to perform any jutsu he would need to defend himself from a surprise attack.

But no attack came.

From experience, Danzo has learned that relaxing one's guard because it all seems safe, is the last thing anyone should do. But something about the empty halls and the absence of sounds was trying to lull him into a false sense of security. Trying to tell him that he wasn't in immediate danger of being attacked.

However, no matter what his other senses told him. He couldn't get the feeling of impending danger that grip him, and as he reached the usual meeting hall that he gave out orders and held meetings with his Anbu, he had an idea as to why. Laying all around him where weapons, from the usual katana that Anbu carried, to the specialize tools that he had issued a large number of his subordinates.

But even though so many of their weapons and tools, were laying on the ground of the meeting hall, there was no sign of anyone. No blood, no bodies, not even a hint to show that his Anbu had even struggled before whatever befell them happened.

'What the hell is this?' he thought as he glared into the room. 'Just what the hell did he do to my men!' he thought as he felt a surge of anger he has never felt for anyone before rise in his quest.

Closing his sharingan he took off in a full sprint, making his way around the facilities of his HQ. Taking shortcuts and secret passageways as he check every room he could for any sign of life, only to find nothing. His last stop was the secret research laboratory that was working on finding a way to perfect his own use of the sharingan and the first Hokage's DNA. From the research that they had acquired from Orochimaru, when the sannin had left the village the first time.

Stopping in front of the door, Danzo hoped that his fears, that everything that he had built from his personal army loyal to him and his agenda, and the research that would put him on the rise to become the next Hokage and protect Konoha hadn't all been taken from him. But even as he hoped, the part of him that had always been pessimistic and couldn't trust others without taking precautions, was telling him that it was all gone.

So opening the door, he looked inside to see an empty laboratory. The sharingans that would eventually be fused with his right arm gone, along with all the original and newly created specimens created with the first Hokage's DNA.

Clenching his fist at the sight before him Danzo through his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"TRRRUNNNNNKKKKSSSSS!"

* * *

><p>Kneeling by Mara's bandaged leg, with her hands hovering no more than an inch above it. Sakura poured her chakra into the injury, prompting the wound to begin mending itself faster than it would normally.<p>

'Come on Sakura, you can do this!' she told herself as she felt sweat begin to build on her brow after several minutes of work. 'Just remember everything that you've learn.'

'Okay!' she began with a small nod.

'Since her life isn't in immediate danger. I don't have to use all of my chakra to support her.' she thought easing up on her use of chakra. 'I just have to stimulate hers to begin the healing process, and enhance it on its own.'

After switching up her strategy and spending several minutes trying to get the other woman's chakra to respond with her own. Sakura felt her heart leap with joy when she felt Mara's chakra begin to flow towards the wound. Calming herself down, she moved to the next step, and began to use her own chakra to direct Mara's to where it needed to go. Pushing out the foreign chakra, stimulating the cells, and increasing the speed of their mitosis.

From the way that she was able to feel Mara's chakra move around the wound and imitate her own, Sakura knew that she had done it. That all the training she has been under going for the last five weeks has been paying off.

But she didn't stop just yet, not wanting to force Mara to stay off her feet longer than she should have too. The pink haired girl continued to guide the blondes chakra until her vision became blurry, when sweat stung her eyes forcing them shut, and forcing her to stop working. Moving her hands from Mara's leg, she brought her right hand up to her forehead; wiping at the sweat that had accumulated on it, with the back of her hand.

Before swiping at her eyes with her left as she felt the exhaustion of her work hit her.

'Well, I did all I could.' Sakura thought with satisfaction as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'Now I just need to check on her over the next few days to make sure I did everything right.' she finished with a small nod.

Suddenly, the young kunoichi straighten up, as she felt eyes on her person making her feel nervous. But when she remembered she was among friends, Sakura worked up her courage and opened her eyes to see that Karin, Naruto and Sasuke had stopped cleaning, and where watching her closely.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"That was incredible." Karin replied as her face broke into a grin. "Sakura you must be a really talented medic to have done such a great job."

"I- I didn't really do much!" Sakura exclaimed waving her hands in front of her as she felt her cheeks flushed. "I just did what I was taught at the hospital."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto replied as he stepped forward. "That was so awesome!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands over his head. "I never seen you so focus on anything, and even when you started to sweat a lot you still kept going like it was nothing." he finished bring his hands to his side.

"I- "

"They have a point." Sasuke interrupted with a nod in her direction his sharingans transforming back to normal. "If in five short weeks you managed to get good enough to treat a wound made by chakra. Than by the end of the year you're probably going to be a full fledged medic nin."

"You really did do a great job." Her patient replied before she could say anything else, drawing Sakura's attention to her and Lara, who had been sitting next to her the whole time. "Most of the pain in my leg is gone, and the wound had stopped bleeding a while ago." she nodded towards the bandage that had only a tiny spot of red on it.

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile. "But you should be back on your feet in no time with the medicine that Karin and Trunks brought with them. All I did was make sure to keep you- "

"I'm not taking the medicine." Mara interrupted.

"What?! Why? If you do your wound will be healed in an instant!"

"Because its obvious you still have an inferiority complex." Mara replied a matter-of-factually. "So I'm leaving myself in your capable hands. That way you can see just what a good job you did."

"But what if I messed up and your leg doesn't heal correctly? What if you're not able to return to being a shinobi?"

"For the love of god." Nezu replied from behind Sakura, her annoyance clear in her voice. "Just take the damn compliment for what it is, and if you don't want her to be stuck as a civilian. Than work hard to make sure you didn't fuck up."

"And you four." She began addressing Lara, Karin, Naruto and Sasuke. "If you're done gawking get to work, we still have a lot of ink to clean up." she finished as she pointed towards her left were Temari was wiping the floor with a mop.

"Someone's a grumpy bitch." Naruto muttered to himself with a pout.

"What was that?" Nezu asked her trained ears having caught his complaint, her eyes boring into his.

"Nothing!" the blond boy exclaimed, and bent down to pick up the rag he was using. "Just getting to work ma'am."

Turning on his heel, the Jinchuriki walked to the opposite wall and began to clean it.

"That's what I thought." Tayuya replied before turning and heading back to work.

Exchanging a look between them, Karin and Sasuke smiled before beginning to do the same, but when Karin saw Lara start to get up to help. She gestured for her to stay seated, that they could do this themselves.

As they all got to cleaning, and Zaisan checked Gaara in the other room for any residual effects of the jutsu. Trunks had been outside sweeping up all the glass and wood from the window that the giant lizard had broken. He was gathering the broken remains about three feet away from the window, and breaking away whatever remained on the pane, when he sensed Danzo coming at a quick pace. For a second he contemplated going after Danzo alone, but shook his head thinking about how he told Zaisan that he would trust her, and not wanting to get reprimanded again; headed back toward the broken window.

"Heads up!" he called into the house. "Danzo is coming in hot."

Hearing his warning, Zaisan had ran out of the dining room with Gaara behind her, and ordered everyone except Sakura, Lara, Mara and Gaara to get ready and head outside. It didn't take long for everyone to gather their weapons before making their way outside, where they stood next to Trunks who was looking towards the forest. And began to waiting for Danzo together. Who after a minute of keeping them waiting, jumped over the trees surrounding the clearing where the kame house had been set up.

Landing on the ground on a crouch. Danzo looked up and focused his eyes on Trunks as he got to his feet, before letting his blood lust suddenly spike. Heavily submerging the clear with it

"GIVE IT BACK!"


	69. Chapter 69

**Well, here's the next chapter... Man I'm taking longer and longer to write these chapters. I really wish I could push past writers block and general laziness to and just get things done. As always I will be going over the chapter once more to try and fix any mistakes that I can find.**

**Now, back several chapters ago I made a comment about what I thought the level Karin is interns of power, speed, ect., and I compared her to Naruto in his current sage mode. Well that was completely wrong, Karin above and beyond that, while yes Chakra allows Naruto to create some powerful techniques, no they won't compare to anything Karin should be able to do if she stops holding back. Also in the Naruto world, while computers do exist I notice that people don't really invest to much in them unless they are being used for monitoring health.**

**As for the power levels speculations: For the end of Z saga when I take the new movie into account all levels for the saiyans is base and the humans and Piccolo will have Tenshinhan's Spirit Burst technique as 10 times multiplier.**

**Goku: 875,000,000 Vegeta: 905,000,000 Gohan: 215,000,000 Goten: 180,000,000 Trunks: 182,000,000 Piccolo: 45,000,000,000 18:13,200,000,000 Krillin: 135,230,000 Tenshinhan: 300,000,000 Chiaotzu: 9,300,000 Yamucha: 121,029,000**

**Captain class shinigami will be somewhere between 15,000,000 to 45,000,000.**

**Karin: 34,500,000 Tatsuki: 33,345,900 the Trunks from this story: 345,000,000 Gotenks: 504,000,000 Edit: Gogeta: 14,000,000,000 Vegeto: 26,250,000,000**

**Alister: The problem with this is the fact that Frieza himself has a power level of 120,000,000 at full power and in the same movie that Gogeta appeared, Gohan one shot Frieza in his 4th form without going to his ultimate or super saiyan form. Yes its obvious because of his body that he was not at 100%, but Frieza could raise his power level between 530,000 to 60,000,000 in an instant, as it was shown by how he managed to take Goku's Kaio-ken x 20 Kamehameha during their fight on Namek. if you take Goku's 3,000,000 power level during Namek and give it the multiplication for all 3 super saiyan forms, he ends up with a level of power of 1,200,000,000 which shows that if he even doubles his own power in the 11 years between Namek and Fusion reborn he would be almost as strong as Gogeta is suppose to be. But you have a point about Gogeta's base power, it should actually be 14 billion not 3.5 billion, with a current super saiyan pl of 1,050,000,000,000 and with his fusion reborn pl at 300,000,000,000 and super saiyan 3 goku during the movie at 187,500,000,000.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

**15 Minutes Before Danzo Confronted The Kame House Crew**

Flying west, away from Konoha, while keeping himself hidden in the clouds, his usual aura not present. Trunks made his way back to the No Ma Ni village, the first village that Karin and him had visited in this world. Hearing a sound coming from the knapsacks on his back, he sigh, feeling both tired from the over use of a dangerous technique, and guilty about kidnapping a total of 6,400 people.

'I really wish I had put more thought into this plan.' he thought as the sounds from the knapsack came once more, reminding him of the sounds of people crying out in fear.

'No time to let guilt get in the way.' he reminded himself as the village came into view. 'As long as Danzo agrees to back off, he will get back his people.'

'But the experiments are another matter.' Trunks finished with determination, not liking the implication of finding all those sharingan and half plant people in the lab.

As he was about to descend towards the main road that would lead him to the village, he felt several approaching chakra signatures, heading towards No Ma Ni from the north west.

'They're coming from the air.' He concluded and quickly flew towards the ground, heading towards the surrounding forest, not wanting to take the chance that they would spot him.

Once he landed on the ground he began to make his way around the trees in the direction of the village, all the while keeping his Ki senses trained on three approaching people.

'From what Zaisan-san told us, it's safe to assume that's the Tsuchikage and his back up on their way to Konoha.' he thought as he reached the edge of the tree lines, that stopped several meters away from the village wall.

'And if that guy is making his way to Konoha, then the Raikage must be on his way as well.'

Shaking his head at the thought of the escalating events, and wishing that the two factions had stayed at home. The half saiyan, quickly took off the two knapsacks, and carefully placed them on the ground. Before doing the same with the red cloak and boots, placing them beside the bags.

Opening one of the bags, he reach inside, being mindful of the jars inside, and took out the laptop he had stole from Root. Placing it on top of the red cloak, beside the boots, he reached further down, and took out the sweat pants he had been wearing earlier.

Laying the pants on top of the bags, he removed his stolen pants, throwing them on top of the stolen clothes, before putting on the sweats. Grabbing the boots, Trunks put them on and reached for the computer, picking it up he placed it inside the open bag over half the jars, before doing the same with the cloak and closing it.

Grabbing the brown pants, he opened the other bag placed them inside, closing it. Hoping that the clothing on top of the jars would muffle some of the noise coming from the jars.

Reaching for both bags and placing them around his shoulders, the blonde haired man headed out of the tree line, and towards the towns western gate; removing the sun glasses, he folded them and placed one of its temples inside his shirt to hold it in place.

'_Hey._' he sent out to his other self who had been waiting at the Kame House. '_Danzo is going to be heading your way soon, so I thought you should know..._'

He proceeded to tell himself about the plant like bodies and the sharingan that he had found. As he walked up to the gate from the side and spoke to the guards on duty to confirm he was only looking for a place to stay and heading in.

'_Not to mention._' he continued as he stopped after walking for several minutes and looked towards the sky as three forms slowly descend into the village, drawing the attention of the villagers and guards who were still walking around during this time of the night. Causing them to point and talked among themselves. Excited at seeing three people drop from the skies, with the ease of a bird.

'_More problems are headed your way._' was the last thing, he told his other self, when he and the old man with wrinkled skin, white hair, a large nose, and a triangular beard with a mustache with angular corner; met each others eyes.

Holding the stare for a couple of seconds, Trunks blinked and turned away. Heading further into the village, avoiding the people who had come to see the three shinobi as gossip traveled, and hoping that whatever the future had installed for them. That they could get through it without causing a war between the nations of this world.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Before Danzo Confronted The Kame House Crew<strong>

Trunks was having a blast!

Running around the village with 30 shinobi chasing after him, Trunks took enjoyment in being able to outrun them. While pretending he was clumsy, and almost getting caught on three different occasions. Currently he was breathing as hard as he could, having stopped once or twice to wash his face and drink water within a fountain in the west side of the village, to maintain his ruse that the chase was tiring him, while the shinobi themselves kept on going strong.

But he knew it would have to end, as much fun as he was having allowing himself to let go of his usual serious nature, to make everyone believe he was someone else. He already felt when his other self had reached No Ma Ni village, and how Danzo had ran out of his base. Looking up and around himself, Trunks saw that to his left, there where many cloth lines had been set up to in between buildings.

Jumping into the air, he avoid the kunais thrown at him by one of the groups of shinobi that were chasing him and turned around quickly, putting his left arm up; blocking a kick from the shinobi that he had felt up earlier.

Allowing himself to get taken with the momentum of the kick, the half saiyan gets thrown to his right, towards the rooftop of a three story building, where another group of shinobi, waited for him with a net. Throwing his weight to his right, he spun and flipped his body in mid air. And just as the group threw the net, Trunks grabbed the edge of the roof top and pulled himself aside into a roll; avoiding the net and rolling towards the other side of the roof.

Where he jumped to his feet in a hurry while stepping forward as exaggerated as he could, faking losing his balance, while windmilling his arms backwards, to make it look like he was trying to catch himself from going over the edge.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga!(Earth Style: Earth Flow River!)**" another shinobi called from behind him.

Turning his head to the side as he caught his balance, Trunks' eyes widen in surprise at the river of mud that was flowing in his direction. But instead of jumping out of the way, he allowed the mud to hit and take him over the edge. Where he fell on the clothe lines on his way down, his stolen sunglasses falling from his face, as mud got into his eyes, and mouth.

"Augh, augh, augh!" he cough and gagged as he tried to force the mud from his mouth. "Augh, augh! Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick." he protested as he felt his arms and legs had been locked in place, by the clothe lines that had tangled around his body during the fall.

"Good." he heard the now familiar voice of the short brown haired shinobi. "Because that's the least of your problems." she finished as she walked into his line of sight on the lines, keeping herself perfectly balanced.

"I-" he coughed twice, before locking his green eyes on her again as she pulled something out from a pouch at her side. "Don't suppose I could apologize and turn myself in willingly?"

"No, no you can't." She replied, revealing a paper packet and opening it, before kneeling down, taking a deep breath and bringing the paper to her lips; blowing the contents on his face. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to return the favor for what happened in the forest, when the interrogation begins."

'C-crap!' Trunks thought, as his face started to become numb. 'This will really make it difficult for me to talk.'

"Now why don't we get you down?" she asked as a smile graced her scarred lips, before she sat on top of him, and pulled out a kunai; cutting the lines holding him in place. Allowing gravity to do its job and dragged them down to the ground two stories below, where he crashed face first, with her still sitting on his back.

"Oof!" the blond grunted, as he felt the air leave his body.

'If I were anyone else that really would have hurt.' he thought as he tried crawl from under her, only to feel as though he was trying to move through quicksand.

"Should we really let Mikaeri process this guy?" one of the male shinobi that had joined the group, a bald man with hooded eyes and now eyebrows asked, knowing full well that the brown haired woman had a vicious streak when angered.

"I think it will be good for him." a woman with mid-back length blue hair, replied with a warm smile. "After all, if his parents never taught him to keep his hands to himself, then is our responsibility to do so, don't you think?"

Looking at her face, the male shinobi with nodded solemnly and turned away, shooting a look of pity towards Mikaeri's prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>Kame House 2: Present<strong>

**2:45AM**

For a second, Sasuke felt his body cease up, when the killing intent from Danzo hit him, but his experience with both Orochimaru's and Zabuza's killing intent. Allowed him to focus his chakra and pull himself away from the feeling of helplessness that was threatening to overcome him. Looking to his left he saw that Naruto and Sakura were doing the same, while Temari and Nezu remained seemingly unaffected.

'If this level of blood lust is enough to cause me pause, I won't be able to defeat Itachi any time soon.' he thought somewhat bitterly as he turned his gaze back to Danzo, but not before catching the concern looks on his teammates faces.

"Return what exactly?" Zaisan asked with a raised brow, already knowing that Trunks had taken something from him, but not what.

Other than sparing her a quick glance, Danzo kept his eye focused on Trunks, before he spoke.

"My men." Danzo replied after a second, as his lips forming a grimace. "Or I will go to the other elders with the information I have on you and your dealings with the Sound village."

'His men?' Zaisan questioned herself before glancing at Trunks from the corner of her eyes. 'He must have captured some important people if Danzo came all this way.'

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trunks replied as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't play dumb." the dark haired man replied, his nose wrinkling with disgust. "I know that you were the one who broke into my HQ. I know you captured over 6000 of my anbu!"

"What!?" Everyone gasp in surprised, as they turned to look at the half saiyan.

"Just that information alone would be enough to have Konohagakure and every other nation, to reconsider any alliance with your nation. But if I tell them about the fact that you're harboring a criminal." Danzo glanced over to Nezu when he said the word, getting team 7, and Temari to turn their heads to the right and look at the other blonde.

"Specially one who had a hand in Sarutobi's demise..." he finished to let their imagination do the damage and felt a small amount of satisfaction, when he saw Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrow at the blonde.

"You helped killed the old man?" Naruto asked his voice taking a dangerous edge to it.

"What of it?" Nezu asked him, as she raised an eyebrow at him, not bothering to put up any airs. "I was working for Orochimaru when I was order to trap him." She continued with a shrug.

"The fact that your Hokage, gave Orochimaru so much of a fight just shows that he wasn't the pushover I thought he was." Nezu continued."Besides, If your leader has you try to kill the leader of an enemy nation, can the ninjas of that nation look at you with anymore hate then you do to me? We are ninja, isn't it our job to follow what we are told? Our job is to kill, murder, for our nation. What makes yours any better then mine in doing so?"

"Grrr!" Naruto growled out, grinding his teeth together before baring them to her. "I don't know! But I know that Sarutobi-jiji would never have force anyone of us to try and simply for the sake of gaining power! But that doesn't matter." he said and turned to look at Trunks and Karin. "The only thing I want to know is why the hell are you're here? Why did Trunks bring you back? Are you two working with Orochimaru?

"Of course not." Karin replied as she walked around Trunks, who hadn't taken his eyes of Danzo and towards him.

Stopping in front of Naruto, she placed her left hand on left his shoulder, causing him to tense up and look her in the eyes.

"Naruto, believe me when I tell you that neither Trunks nor I are working for Orochimaru." Karin began and held up her other hand when he began to protest. "I also think that bring Tayuya with him was a stupid idea." she continued as she had him focus on her.

"Che!" Tayuya let out as she rolled her eyes.

"But since Trunks seems to have a ridiculous notion that someone so blood thirsty can actually be reformed." she continued undeterred. "I want to at least give his stupid idea a chance, because this way I can keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"I-" Naruto began as he looked away from Karin's eyes, and focused his on Trunks."I want to hear it from him. I want him to tell me that he's not working with the man who killed Sarutobi-jiji, that the training that he gave you, gave us, wasn't some trick to get us to trust him."

"Naruto- "

"He's right." Sasuke interrupted the brunette, getting a look of appreciation from Naruto. "I've been wanting to know, why did you two decided to let us train with you?"

"What does that matter?" Trunks asked as he finally turned his head to the right, to look at them with a curious look on his face.

Only to blink, when he saw the serious looks on Sasuke's face, a look that implored him to answer, told him that whatever the answer to this question was specially important to the Uchiha boy.

"Well.." Trunks began with a small shake of his head an a rueful smile. "Since Danzo isn't holding back I guess there's no reason I should."

"Sasuke, Naruto." He addressed the two nodding as he said their names. "I'm not working for Orochimaru and I never plan on doing so."

He looked at them each of them in the eyes in turn, and hoped that they believed him, dropping his arms to his side, he continuing after a beat.

"As for why I wanted to train you guys, at first is was because Karin considered you three her friends." He admitted with a glance at the dark haired girl. "But after I saw you guys in action, learned about your circumstances, and saw how hard you dedicated yourselves to the training. I knew that I couldn't just say no, heck if I did I'm sure Gohan-san and Muten Roshi-sama wouldn't have ever forgiven me."

"Now that I've spent time with you, I really have come to care for all of you." he told them, deciding be straightforward with them. "Not to mention, I think that you three have so much potential that your going to end up making some huge impacts in the future."

'Man I couldn't have been any more sappy if I tried.' Trunks thought as he saw that the two still hadn't broken their gaze.

"As for Tayuya, well... most of the people that I call friends, used to be enemies." he thought about everything his mother told him the Z fighters. "I just figured I could-"

"I-it's alright." Naruto interrupted with a small stutter, his lips slipping into that easy grin that Trunks has come to see on his face often. "It's obvious you chose me because I'm such a badass!" he boated bring his hands behind his head and interlocking the fingers causing Karin to let go of his shoulder and step back.

"You a badass?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "Maybe in another 3 years, but right now you're still too much of a clown."

"OI!" Naruto began to protest, his arms falling to his sides and his hands clenching into fist. "Teme-"

"As touching as this is, you still don't have much of a choice but to do as I say." Danzo interrupted, a sour taste on his mouth at seeing how easily, Trunks got the two back on his side. "Having someone like you run around without a leash, may as well be consider a declaration of war to any nation you step into."

"I did say I wasn't going to be holding back." Trunks replied as everyone except Tayuya glared at the man. "I am holding every single one of your men hostage."

"I already-"

"And if you ever want to see them again, you will make sure to keep everything that could potentially cause our alliances to come under scrutiny to your self." The half saiyan interrupted the older man, turning to look at him.

"Just admitting it out loud is enough proof for me to have you hunted down and killed on sight." the Root leader retorted with a snort. "So don't think you can threaten me with killing my subordinates."

"I'm not." Trunks shrug. "I'm just going to make it so that your men and your research are completely impossible to find. But of course, I will have to reveal all the sordid details about said research to your fellow elders, Jounin council and every single person who will find it interesting."

"I'm sure the involvement Orochimaru had with making it possible, and how you specifically decided to take the research for yourself." Trunks continued as he smirked at the older man. "Ignoring all of Sarutobi-san's wishes, will be more than enough to remove you from any position of power."

"And the crown jewel of it all." he said with a flourish as he watch Danzo's left eye twitch with anger. "Your secret harvesting project."

"You miserable..." Danzo began as he gritted his teeth and set his mouth in a grimace. "How did you find out about that? All those files where under heavy inscription?"

"I'm not as good with computers as my mother and grandfather." Trunks admitted. "But I did learn enough to know how to navigate my way around such a simple security measure."

"I'll kill you!" Danzo yelled as he finally lost it, running at Trunks with his right arm extended in front of him.

But he didn't get to take more than two steps before Karin, who had been carrying Orochimaru's sword on her back, appeared in front of him, with the it drawn and help in both hands. The tip of the blade at the bottom of his jaw and a threatening look on her face, that caused him to stop cold.

'Damn.' He thought as the dark haired girl pressed the tip further into his jaw, digging into his skin just enough to tell him that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. 'Using Izanagi now, would only be a waste of Shisui's sharingan.'

"Well." Zaisan spoke up as glancing between Trunks and Danzo. "Looks like whatever leverage you had is moot, so I will 'suggest' a deal that will be beneficial for all of us."

"Trunks, you're going to return Danzo's men first thing tomorrow morning." the red haired woman said in an authoritative voice. "But I want you to keep this research to yourself, take it to that that hiding place of yours that will make it impossible for him to find."

"As long as we don't keep it in the village Danzo won't make any attempts at infiltrating the village to retrieve it."

"Yes ma'am!" the purple haired man answered with a salute, earning himself a roll the Morikages eyes.

"Danzo." she continued as she looked back at the dark haired man, who was doing his impression of a statue. "As you already know, the company that Trunks is starting is already planning on sharing its tech equally between all nations. While that will still be true, your little backroom deal, oh excuse! I meant to say extortion." she amended and smiled when she saw the dark look he directed at her.

"Will no longer be in effect." The Morikage continued. "So no advance weapons, and no jutsu for you."

"Karin, you can let him lose." Zaisan ordered and the Kurosaki, slowly pulled the diamond hard sword tip from Danzo's jaw and backed away.

Once the girl had stepped far enough for him to feel comfortable, Danzo brought his bandaged right hand to the bottom of his chin and rubbed it. Bringing his hand to his line of sight, he saw that the blood that had rubbed off on his bandages was minimal, Danzo turned and headed away from them, pausing at the edge of the trees, to look at the group facing him off over his right shoulder.

"This isn't over." He warned and walked into the tree line making his way back to Konoha at a leisurely pace.

'All I need to turn this around is time.' he thought as he opened Usui's sharingan behind his bandages. 'And I will make you submit to me.'

After waiting for several minutes in silence to make sure that Danzo wouldn't try anything, Karin put her newly acquired sword, between her back and her fan. Turning around slowly, she gave Trunks a meaningful look, expecting a complete explanation as to why he had kidnapped so many people. But she wasn't the only one, as everyone present, was looking at the half saiyan with the same look.

"Well?" Temari spoke up for the first time since Danzo had made his appearance. "Are you going to tell us how you manage to capture those anbu while in their own base? Or is that strictly forbidden?"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Military Police Building: Holding Cell 5<strong>

**7:00 AM**

Trunks hung upside down inside his cell, his weight supported by a rope tied around his ankles, that was looped around sturdy looking pulley on the ceiling, before going to the wall where they were tied to a hook.

Dressed in nothing but the brown pants that he had stolen from the store, with his arms tied behind his back, exposed Trunks' upper body and all the bruises he had acquired during his interrogation, the result of keeping his Ki down to a level he could be hurt, by Mikaeri's blows. But it was difficult, as he constantly had to battle with the large reserves of energy given to him by his super saiyan form, and the almost instinctual need to lash out at his interrogator.

Looking down through slightly swollen eyes, he stared warily at the barrel filled with boiling water below him. Having already become quite intimate with it and several other torture devices in the last five hours, Trunks was beginning to get irritated at the way he was being treated.

'At the very least the drugs have worn off.' he thought as he directly his look at the brown haired woman, who he regrets ever touching. 'Next time I'll make sure to keep my hands to myself, having been a pervert as part of my character really doesn't pay off.'

"Ready to tell me what you were doing in the village?" Korudo Mikaeri asked with the same serious look she's had on her face since she brought him here.

"I already told you." Trunks replied sounding as though he has been repeating himself often. "I was on my way to Konoha to see my brother, but I got robbed on my way here-"

"By a short, blue haired woman with green eyes?"

"No." he replied in a deadpanned voice, already used to her conveniently 'forgetting' what he had told her. "She had brown hair and purple eyes, and she was almost as tall as I am."

"Uh huh." the brown hair woman said her tone, implying she didn't believe his story. "What makes you think that I would even believe such a story? After all, you also stole a knapsack from the store that has mysteriously gone missing in the woods. As far as I'm concern, that just means you had managed to steal what you were after and pass it on to someone."

"Now make this easier on yourself and fess up." She continued as she walked to the hook. "Or are you just that happy to spend time with me?" she asked, while pulling the rope to lift him higher and untying it from the hook.

"I've already told you! My name is Midway Briefs! I came here to see my- bwaaah!" he began desperation that he didn't need to fake on his voice, before he was forced to stop in mid sentence. When she unhooked the rope, and quickly lowered him into the barrel down to his waist.

Outside the cell, a video camera that was pointed towards it, kept an eye on the proceedings of the investigation. And at the other side of the camera, was a room full of monitors and radio equipment that were being watched by three different shinobi, one of those a member of the Hyuuga family. While Ibiki stood behind the Hyuuga on duty, watching the proceedings of Trunks' interrogation.

At first, the commanding officer of the torture and interrogation force didn't have any interest in the captured thief and possible spy. Even if the report suggested he managed to evade thirty shinobi for well over 20 minutes, without employing any ninja tactics to hide himself. Once he had been processed at the police headquarters, they had found that other than having a tail and an underdeveloped chakra network, there was nothing out of sorts with him.

But, after having him be tortured both physically and psychologically for over five hours without rest, with no results beyond his tired out story of having been seduced and tricked, by a woman he had met on the road. And that his brother was a shinobi from Kusagakure, Ibiki could feel that there was more to the blond than he was willing to say.

'But so far everything we've tried hasn't worked.' Ibiki thought as he watched Mikaeri lift the blond haired man out of the barrel, who struggled to cough up the water he had swallowed.

'And all tries to discover if he knows his brothers techniques have been in vain.' the commander thought, as on the video Mikaeri tied the rope back to the hook and walked up to the prisoner.

"Any changes in his chakra?" the scarred man asked the Hyuuga, who watched the live feed closely.

"No." the pale skinned, shoulder lengthed haired man, dressed in the usual torture squad's grey uniform, with a bandana like hitai-ate said with a shake of his head. "So far everything I've seen indicates that he's not able to use his chakra, but the reports about his speed contradict this."

Nodding down at Hono, Ibiki once more considered that the reason that their captive was so fast and resistant to damage, wasn't about how well he could use his chakra. But because he had a powerful body, similar to the Senju, Uzumaki and the Uchiha's.

'If that is the case, then we can use him as a bargaining chip.' Ibiki thought, before reaching his hand over Hono's shoulder pressing a button to the radio equipment, and leaning down to one of the microphones.

"Mikaeri." the commander spoke, causing the woman on the monitor to stop trying the drown Midway. "Were not going to get any more from him, so we'll move to plan B."

Back in the cell, Mikaeri pulled the half saiyan out of the water, and tied the rope to the hook; turning she left the still heavily breathing Trunks behind as she headed out.

"Looks like today's your lucky day." She commented, stopping half an arms length away from the cells bars and with a buzz, they slip open in front of her. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll get some more one on one soon." she continued, smirking over her shoulder at him as she walked out of the room and the cell doors closed behind her.

Walking away from the cell, Mikaeri waited until she had left the cell area of the police headquarters before bringing her left hand to her right fist; rubbing it to return the feeling in her knuckles.

'Damn it!' she thought with gritted teeth, angry that her chance to pay him back for grabbing her that night was had become such a double edge deal, that she was forced to stop beating him for information.

'What the hell is his head made off?' the brunette asked herself as she made her way to the medical room, intending to get her hand healed before sending them to work on Midway's injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Mansion<strong>

**7:25AM**

Sitting around a table going over reports from different missions, and status reports from spies sent out to make sure that no other village was mobilizing to attack Konoha during their time of recovery. Homura and Koharu, worked quickly, doing the job that their old team mate Hiruzen was usually in charge of.

As they worked, confirming information, handing out, signing off on orders, over looking budgets and balancing the books while taking into account the loss of contracts to Kusagakure. The two had kept an eye out for any news from Jiraiya, whom they had contacted two days after Hiruzen had met his end. While they haven't gotten any news back from the sannin, they were still sure that he would return in time for the funeral, which is when they will approach him about becoming the next Hokage.

Koharu, who was facing the door to the office that the two were occupying, was the first to spot the messenger as he stopped at the door to the room; three new scrolls on hand. Stopping what she was doing, she signaled for him to step forward, drawing Homura's attention.

"Sumimasen!" the short black black haired man, with slightly tanned skin, dressed in the standard Konoha shinobi uniform apologize as he entered, and walked up to the table.

"Mitokado-san, Utatane-san." he began to report greeting them both. "We just got three new reports," he state the obvious bringing his left hand and two of those reports to bare. "These two are from border patrol, from the borders between the lands of Oyu and Mori."

"They state that the Raikage and two of his shinobi are heading towards Konoha from the east, and from the west the Tsuchikage is doing the same." he continued to explained, before placing the reports on the table. "This report only came recently from the torture and interrogation division, I didn't have much time to read it, but Ibiki-san wrote the report himself."

Once he placed the last report on the table, the shinobi turned and walked away, heading back to perform his duties.

"Hmm." Homura hummed with interest as he picked up one of the reports from the border patrols and began to read it. "Looks like those two really aren't planning on waiting around to find out about Kusagakure's techniques." he commented after a minute of reading

"I can understand the current Raikage coming all this way himself." Koharu began and reached for the other border patrol report, before thinking better of it and picking up the one from Ibiki. "But I would have expected that old fence sitter to wait and comfort Zaisan after she and her shinobi had returned home."

"This just means he's found something of interest in those two." Homura replied, while still reading. "I just hope they are at least respectful enough not to start a fight within the village. Although..."

"If you're thinking we can take this opportunity to try and coerce the Raikage and Tsuchikage into an alliance I-" Koharu paused as and reread the part of the scroll she was going over, getting Homura to look up from his.

"What's wrong?" Homura asked, seeing that she was reading the scroll sent by Ibiki.

"Our problems with our lack of missions may have just been fixed." Koharu answered, with a smile before reaching under the desk and pressing a button.

"Oh?" the bearded man said, as he waited for his long time friend to elaborate.

"Just read for yourself." she replied handing him the scroll before calling for the shinobi that had left the room not to long ago.

"Koa." Homura greeted the short haired man with a nodded once he returned, before looking over to her friend and smiling when she saw the understanding in his eyes. "Contact Ibiki and tell him to proceed with caution."

"Hai." the younger man affirmed and walked away, leaving the two elders to their work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

**8:15 AM**

Sitting at one of the stools of the Ichiraku Ramen shop, as she waited for her order and Ino to arrive. Sakura bit her bottom lip, as she contemplated whether to tell Ino about what had happened last night.

'At the very least, maybe I should tell her that Trunks is hiding the escaped Oto kunoichi.' she thought, before shaking her head and letting go of her lips and frowning.

'But will Sasuke and Naruto forgive me for it?' the pink haired girl asked herself. 'For that matter will Karin?' Sighing to herself she drew Ayame's attention, who smiled at her before speaking up.

"Is everything alright?" The brown haired woman asked wondering at the troubles of the pinkette.

"Oh, ah, yeah! Everything fine." Sakura assured her with a nervous laugh, and a small shake of her head. "I'm just a little preoccupied with my training as of late."

"Really?" Ayame asked and received a nod in answer. "Then that must be some tough training. What do they got you doing as of late?"

"Well, between all the medical books I have to read, the chakra control exercises and..." Sakura talked on, allowing her least important problems to push her thought of what she would tell Ino aside.

The two had been talking with Ayame asking more about the time Sakura has been spending training as a medic and teasing her about how she was growing up so fast. It was about fifteen minutes later when Teuchi interrupted with a laugh as he brought Sakura's bowl of ramen to the counter, with a plate of melon.

"Here you go Sakura-chan, one vegetable ramen with a side of melon." Teuchi said before placing a set of chopsticks beside the bowl.

"Ah, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed cutting off the conversation as she pick up the chop sticks.

"Itakima-"

"So Ino what are you having?" Ayame asked while turning to the blonde haired girl, who had arrived during their conversation, sitting at Sakura's left; causing Sakura's words to die on her lips.

"I'll have a bowl of what forehead is having, but with some apples slices on the side." The blonde haired Kunoichi said with a smirk, when she saw her friend turn towards her with a sour look on her face.

"I thought we agree to stop using those nicknames." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I remember you saying something about stopping, but I don't remember ever agreeing." Ino replied with shrug, a smile on her lips.

"Hmph." the pink haired girl replied as she turned her head away from her friend and rival. "If that's the case, then expect a present worthy of your nickname in the mail."

"What are you up to?" Ino asked suddenly wary of Sakura's calm reply.

"Oh you'll see."

Taking a quick look around the shop, Ino decided to ignore Sakura's words, and when she noticed that Ayame had gone to the back of the shop as her father was working at the other side. She proceeded to hand her friend a piece of paper, without anyone else noticing.

Sakura for her part took the paper and opened it without hesitation. Seeing the question on the paper, gave the pinkette pause in her eating before she crumbled it in her palm, and proceeded to begin eating. As she did, Sakura saw the look Ino had thrown her, imploring and curious, as to how her spying had gone, and while she really wanted to tell her friend that Tayuya had been hiding out with Trunks since her escape.

Sakura also didn't want to betray her team, who had reluctantly accepted Trunks' actions, and her new friendship with Karin. So with a small shake of her head, she told her blonde friend that she hadn't found anything, before starting a conversation about how Sasuke has been doing to get the blonde girl riled up enough that she would forget her pause.

'I just hope I made the right decision.'


End file.
